Restless Heart
by IsabellClair
Summary: Sequal to Forever Young. Renesmee's POV! Our little Renesmee is growing up, but it's not going to be a smooth road to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack! Just like I promised lol. Here we are the sequal has arrived! This chapter basically explains the plot on it's own, so I dont have to explain anything. If you haven't read Forever Young yet, well this is the sequal. Some characters may seem a bit confusing if you haven't read my first story. For those of you who did read Forever Young, Enjoy the sequal! **

* * *

"Happy Birthday, nudger!" My mom fluttered over to my bed, so graceful that it made me jealous. I knew she wasn't always like that, which made me feel a little better. Being that I was half vampire and half human, all my human traits were inherited from my unnaturally clumsy mother. I'm not a baby anymore. Why does she still have to call me _nudger_? She opened my curtains and the bright sun shone directly into my eyes. I groaned and rolled away from the annoying bright light, and the glittering skin of my mom. "Get up sleepyhead." She sang and the blankets disappeared from my bed.

"Come on! If it's my birthday I get to sleep in." I sat up, pouting.

"I can't believe your 6 already. Six years ago today you entered this world."

I groaned. "Here we go again." I loved my mom dearly, but did she have to give this speech every year? It's always the same thing… I came into this world, at the same time my father had to change my mother in order to keep her alive. Ok when I tell the story it sounds like a nightmare, but when my mother, Bella, tells it she makes it sound like a fairytale. I hate that they go by the actual year I was born, and not my physical age. I may be only 6 years old, but I like to say today I'm 11. "Where's dad?" I asked when my mom was done with her story.

"Getting your present set up." My mom smiled at me and disappeared into my closet. She threw out a sundress. Since we lived on an island it was always hot, so my closet was full of sundresses. Thanks to my Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice is the only one I know that says I'm not like my mom. Style is something I grew up around, so I became accustomed to it. My mother on the other hand never had a sense of style when she was human. Trust me, I've seen the pictures to prove it.

"Present?" I asked excitedly.

"Get dressed and come see what it is." Before she could hand me my dress I was off the bed and running down the hall.

"Dad!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the cathedral ceiling in the living room. _What did you get me? Where are you? _I loved being able to talk to my dad through my thoughts. He didn't answer me, so I found the living room empty and ran into my play room. That was also empty. _Marco! _I heard my dads muffled laughter.

"Polo!" He called out and I spun in the direction of his voice.

_Marco! _I called out again in my thoughts.

His laughter was louder as I made my way to where my parents room was.

"Polo!" He yelled and I flung their bedroom door open. That room was also empty, but their sliding glass door was wide open.

"That game just isn't the same when you only hear one side of it." My mom laughed as she walked up behind me.

"Well I would have been able to find him a lot easier if he just told me where he was."

"This was more fun." Edward, my father smirked as he walked into the room. "Happy birthday sweetheart." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"What did you get me?" I asked, bouncing around both my parents.

"It's outside." My mom covered my eyes as my dad took my hand. "Step down." My dad told me when we reached their door. I stepped down into what was the garden in our backyard. The stone was hot against my feet, but I didn't care. "Ok Bella." My dad said, and my mom took her hand off my eyes. It took them a minute to adjust to the bright sun.

"NO WAY!" I screamed when I saw the four wheeler I've been drooling over for the last 2 years. We have all this land around us, and running and riding my bike was not as fun as if I one a four wheeler. My dad wouldn't get it for me because he thought I was too young. He would tell me "Absolutely not!" Then he'd go off mumbling something like, "Do you have to be exactly like your mother?" I never understood that part, but whatever I have one now!

"It's all yours. With a few rules." Of course he made rules. What overprotective father doesn't make rules. I'm sure he made the manufacturer put in airbags somewhere. "Tried that, but they wouldn't do it." He answered my unasked question. I rolled my eyes. "Rule number one, you don't go riding on your own. Ever. I find out you did and I crumble it until it's nothing but dust."

"So… what your going to run by my side? That's no fun." I wined.

"Bella!" He called out, and I realized my mother wasn't behind me anymore. I heard the rev of an engine, and she came flying around the corner of the house on a larger four wheeler.

"I can handle that." I smiled. Even though we were the only ones on the island (being that it was my mother's island) my parents were always thinking of something fun for us to do. We've been here for a little under 3 years, and I have yet to be bored. It's times like this that I'm extremely happy both my parents are forever frozen as teenagers.

"Rule number two, you are to wear your helmet and jacket at all times."

"No way! That thing looks hideous, and it's way too hot for a jacket." I protested. The no riding alone I could handle, but not the bulky gear.

"Then you don't ride at all. I will not risk you falling off and getting hurt." My dad picked up the black and gold helmet and slid it onto my head. He knocked on the top of the helmet and laughed. "She reminds me of you." He said to my mom. I had to turn my whole body to look at her. She was still on her four wheeler as she threw her head back laughing.

"Yup, and I hated all that just as much as she does." She told him.

"She had a four wheeler when she was human?" I asked, almost in shock. I heard stories of how clumsy my mother was, and the thought of someone selling her a four wheeler was quite comical. My dad laughed as he listened to my thoughts.

"Not a four wheeler. She went out and got herself 2 motorcycles and her and Jacob fixed them up."

"A motorcycle!" I said through hysterics.

"Yes, and because I didn't have the right safety gear at first I lost control of the bike, flew over the handlebars, and ended up with stitches in my head." My mom pointed to the side of her head.

"You never told me that." My dad sounded shocked.

"You never asked." She shrugged.

"Ok, back to the present now. I'll wear the helmet, but I don't want to wear the jacket." I compromised.

"Wear the jacket for the first couple rides. Then depending on how well you do, I'll consider you not having to wear it." Of course he was going to do that.

"Deal!" I said holding out my hand and he shook it. "Can we go riding?"

"Don't you want to get dressed first? And I think there are a bunch of people waiting to say happy birthday to you." My dad said, taking the helmet off of my head. My long wavy hair fell around me. It used to be nothing but curls, but as I got older they stretched out a lot. My hair color is exactly like my dad, but I ended up with my mothers wavy hair.

"Jakey!" I turned and ran back through my parents room and into my playroom. I had a computer that my parents gave me for my first birthday on the island. It was complete with a webcam and surround sound in the room, so it sounded like whoever I was talking to was right here with me. Being that I have the coolest parents in the world they made sure everyone back home had a webcam to chat with me. The first one I saw pop onto the screen was my best friend in the entire world. My Jakey. He was the best big brother figure I could ever ask for. I loved when he was around me. He makes me feel happy.

"Hey munchkin! Happy birthday." He said, and blew me a kiss.

"Hi Jake!" I waved and blew him a kiss back.

"How's your day going so far?"

"Great! Mom woke me up, and said daddy had my present outside. They got me a four wheeler!" I squealed.

"Seriously? Edward… Edward got you a motorized vehicle without un-crushable walls surrounding you?"

"I heard that!" My dad called from the other room.

"Yup! I got one, but he got him and my mom one too. I cant ride unless they go with me, and I have to wear a stupid helmet." I pouted.

"Wear it. I don't want to see that pretty little head of yours all messed up." Jacob said, and my dad growled in the other room. I didn't understand why he disliked Jacob so much, but I learned to ignore it.

"I have no choice. Besides, mom told me about her little motorcycle accident."

"Ah, yes." He said laughing. "That was an interesting day."

"I bet!" I laughed.

"So, Bella is back into riding dirty. Nice. can't wait to come and take you riding." Jacob winked at me.

"When are you coming?! Come now!" I bounced in my seat.

Jacob burst into laughter as he watched me. "Finish with your school work, and when your done for the summer I'll be there to visit."

"Seriously?" I asked, still bouncing.

"Promise." He nodded once then sighed. "Your Aunts want to say hi. Have a very happy birthday, and I miss you kiddo."

"Miss you too Jakey." I blew him another kiss and he did the same.

Both Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie slid into the seat after Jacob got up and they waved. "You look so old! Stop growing." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Happy birthday, beautiful. See she even looks cute in her pajamas. I'm proud to call you my niece." Aunt Alice, of course was looking at what I was wearing.

"I miss you guys." I said, laughing.

"Nessie!" I heard my cousin yell from off the camera.

"Lyss!" Alyssa came into view and Aunt Rosalie pulled her onto her lap.

"Guess what!" She yelled as she leaned onto the desk. "Claire and I are coming for spring break!" She said before I had the chance to speak.

"Seriously? That's awesome! Who decided that one?" I asked.

"We did." My mom said as she walked into the room. She knelt behind the chair and waved. "Hey guys!"

"Hi!" The three of them said back.

"Where's my brother?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Right here." He said as he walked into the room with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a candle burning on top. He flicked the light off and I looked back at the screen. Grandma and Grandpa Cullen appeared along with both my uncles and Jacob. They all sang happy birthday to me and my dad knelt next to me so I can blow out the candle. "Make a wish." He whispered before I blew it out.

I closed my eyes and smiled. _I cant wish for anything. I have everything I've ever wanted. _I opened my eyes and blew out the candle.

"I love you." My dad kissed my forehead and swiped his thumb across my cheek. "Say goodbye and come eat some breakfast." My dad turned to the computer screen and smiled. "We'll talk to you later."

Each of them said their goodbyes and their I love you's. I waved and blew them a kiss before jumping off the chair and going to eat my breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, and plenty of begging I was able to take my four wheeler out for my first ride. I raced around the kitchen helping my mom clean up. "Stop helping me and go get dressed."

"Whoa, are you sick?" I asked her, surprised. One of my chores is to help my mom clean up after my meals. No exceptions, well unless I'm sick. That only happened once. I had a cold.

"No silly. It's your birthday. Go have fun. I'll finish up in here and meet you outside."

"No school?" I hated to have to remind her, but I knew she wouldn't have forgotten that it was a week day. Both my parents were strict when it came to my school work.

"Not on your birthday. Besides daddy gave you a little extra work yesterday to cover for today." So that explained the extra 2 hours of work he gave me.

"I love my birthday!" I yelled and turned to run to get dressed. I had to crawl to the back of my closet in order to find my rattier clothes. When I was buried in a pile of clothes I finally found what I was looking for. My ripped jeans and a gray t-shirt. Something I wouldn't mind getting dirty.

"Did your closet eat you?" My mom asked when she walked into my room.

I stood up in my pile of clothes and kicked them out of my way. "No, I had to search for these." I gestured to my clothes I was now wearing.

"Ok then. Lets get riding." She reached out and took my hand to help me over my mountain of clothes.

When we walked into the back yard my dad was sitting on my four wheeler. While my mom pulled out the camera. "Hop on." My dad patted the seat behind him.

"I want to drive!" I stomped my foot.

"Let me show you how it works first. You can drive on the way back." I shrugged and skipped over to my father.

"Where's my helmet?" I asked looking around.

"I'm driving. You don't need it." I didn't argue with him, so I climbed on behind him and turned to wave to my mom. She snapped a picture. "Hold on tight. Lets see what this thing can do." I pressed myself against his back and locked my arms around his waist.

"Ready!" I yelled, and we were off. I gasped from the sudden jolt, and I felt the vibration of my dads laughter.

"You alright back there?" He asked turning his head to try and look at me.

"Look where your going!" I screamed and dug my face into his back to hide from the branches and huge trees that were coming very close.

"Hold on!" He yelled and we were flying through the air. Did he really just drive us off that ledge?

"Your out of your mind!" I screamed as we landed on the ground. He laughed loudly and spun us around in a huge mud puddle. Both of us were sprayed with mud.

"And your all dirty." He said turning to look at me. I stayed glued to his back. "Breath, honey." He chuckled.

I waited for a moment until my organs caught up to my body and threw my head back laughing. "That was awesome! Lets do it again!"

"Don't you want to drive? I mean I'd be perfectly happy if you want me to drive-"

"Move!" I cut him off. I stood up on the seat and climbed over him. He moved back letting me take his spot in the front. "How does this thing work?" I reached in front of me and grabbed the handle bar and slammed my foot down on the pedal.

"No wait!" My dad yelled but the whole front of the four wheeler flew into the air and I let go of the handle bars to cover my eyes and scream. "Don't let go!" he yelled, and I felt his arms tight around me and the four wheeler disappeared from underneath me. The soft, muddy ground took it's place. I opened my eyes and both my dad and I were on the ground with the four wheeler growling in front of us.

"I think I let go." I turned in my dad's arms and knelt in front of him.

"Yes, I think you did. Now listen to me and don't touch anything until I tell you." He helped me to my feet and led me back to my four wheeler. We climbed back on and my dad reached passed me. He took my hands, placing them on the handle bars. Once he was done telling my what all the little gadgets did he moved his hands to my hips and took a deep breath. "When you're ready, go ahead." He sighed. It was my turn to take a deep breath.

"I cant do it." I let go of the handlebars.

"Did my daughter just say she cant do something?" he let go of my waist and grabbed my hands placing them back in their place. "You can do it. Step on the pedal." He let go of my hands. I took another deep breath.

"Help me, dad." I whispered.

"I'm right here." He reached in front of me and placed his hands over mind, and I felt better. As soon as I stepped on the pedal we were racing towards the beach. Were we really that far from the house already? There was a dip before we reached the sand and I smiled.

"I really get to make this thing go airborne?" I asked when my dad didn't make me turn away from it. His hands tightened on mine, and he slid closer to me.

"The only time you get to do this is if I'm on here with you. I find out you went behind my back and did something like this alone I'm crumbling this into scrap metal." He warned.

"Cool! I wont I promise!" I yelled.

"You have to go faster or you'll flip us over the handlebars." He sounded nervous, but I was too eager to care. I slammed my foot down and we hit the ditch with a hard bump. We went into the air and landed hard on the beach.

"I didn't flip it!" I screeched.

"I wish I made you wear your helmet. Your going to give me a heart attack."

"You're funny." I rolled my eyes. The sand hurt as it stung my arms and face, but I was having too much fun to care, and I knew it didn't bother my dad either. I turned towards the water and it was easier to ride down the wet sand. The water felt a lot better hitting me than the sand did.

"Lets get home." My dad pointed out towards the ocean where a line of dark clouds were approaching. "It's coming this way." He said at the same time I looked down at the waves coming in one after the other. Just then a bolt of lightning struck something in the distance. "Your mother sees the storm, she wants you inside. Let me drive. I can get us home faster." Before I could protest I was pulled off my four wheeler and he took my place. I climbed back on behind him and he peeled out. Halfway home the rain started. It poured immediately drenching me. One thing I hated about this Island was the storms. Even though it rarely rained here, but when it did we got hit hard. I hid my face as best as I could in my dads shirt. I looked up in time to see him stop inches from my mom.

"Inside." She yelled over the sound of the rain and the wind. I let go of my dad as she reached for me. She threw a blanket over me and rushed me into the garage.

"Where's dad?" I asked when he didn't walk in behind us.

"Right here." She said as he ran into the garage.

"I had to put the four wheelers in the shed." He shook his head to get the rain out of his hair. "Lets get you dried off."

"Did you have fun?" My mom asked once we were inside. She followed me into my room to take my muddy clothes.

"Yeah, it was great! I flipped us off the back the first time I took off. I didn't give daddy a chance to show me how it worked."

"Did you get hurt?" She took my arms to check them for scratches. I pulled them out of her grasp and rolled my eyes.

"I was with dad. The man who would kill a fly if it flew too close to me."

"You got a point." She chuckled. "Exactly where did he take you?" She asked holding up my muddy clothes.

"It was so cool!" I leaped towards her and placed my hands on her face.

"How… fun." She rolled her eyes and walked out of my room. I finished getting dressed. Since the storm didn't look like it was going to let up for the rest of the day I settled for a comfortable outfit. My favorite sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"What are you watching?" I asked when I walked into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch with his feet up watching TV. He was already changed.

"Haven't decided yet." He patted the seat next to him and I curled myself into his side. He flipped through the channels, not finding anything interesting. "What do you want to watch?" I climbed off the couch and knelt in front of our cabinet full of endless DVD's.

"This one!" I turned and tossed him the DVD. He laughed and got off the couch to put it in the DVD player.

"Bella come watch this with us." He spoke as if she was standing in front of him.

"What are we watching?" of course she had her nose in a book. Since we moved here she threw herself into her own school work, and that medical book never left her side.

"She wants to watch the video of our wedding." I giggled when my dad's words caused my mom to drop her book.

"I thought I lost that… on purpose." She groaned.

"I've never seen it before! Come on, mom. I only have one memory of you when you were human, and it's not a very good one." I pointed out.

"Fine." She sighed and I took her hand, pulling her towards the couch.

I took my place on the floor with my favorite stuffed wolf and a blanket. I glanced behind me smiling when the screen read _The marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen._ Neither one of them were paying any attention to the TV. I cleared my throat.

"We're watching it." My dad laughed and turned his head away from my mom.

"Wow." I breathed when I saw my mom walking down the stairs of my grandparents house. I don't think I've ever seen her look so pretty.

"I know." My dad answered me. "Stunning wasn't she."

I listened to the ceremony and couldn't hide the smile on my face. It was so romantic, and beautiful. I hope my wedding is as beautiful as theirs. Whoever I married better want a wedding as elegant as my parents was. It was my dads turn to clear his throat. _Stop listening to me!_

"Stop thinking so loudly."

"Mom." I wined, and she sighed. _I can't wait for the day I get married._ I thought, testing to see if my mom really did put her shield around me. I glanced quickly behind me and she winked at me. Good, I was alone inside my head. I brought my attention back to the video. It was the first dance.

Towards the end of the video I noticed my mom had changed into a beautiful blue dress, and she was videotaped as she said her goodbyes. I pushed myself off my stomach and sat on my knees. "Why did you change?" I asked as the video showed my dad shielding my mom from the rice storm. I giggled at Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper as they took handfuls and chucked it at my dad's back.

"We were leaving, and I wasn't going to travel in my wedding dress." She answered me.

"Were you going on your honeymoon?" The volume of my voice rang higher with the question, and I bobbed my eyebrows up and down.

"Yes that's when we went to Isle Esme. Took forever to get there." My mom laughed.

"You had no idea where we were going." My dad laughed. She leaned over and kissed him, and that was my cue to go find something else to do.

I made my way into my playroom I haven't talked to Grandpa Swan yet, so I figured I'd see if I can get a hold of him. Seth was online, so I clicked on his name.

"Hey, shorty! Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Seth. What are you doing?"

"Talking to you." Seth laughed at his own stupid joke.

"You're a funny one. You should have been a clown instead of a werewolf." I leaned forward laughing at my much funnier joke.

"Aren't you just a little ball of funny." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Is grandpa there?"

"Hey Charlie, there's a little person inside the computer screen that wants to talk to you." Seth turned his back on the screen as he called for my grandpa.

"There's my favorite little girl. God, you're growing up so fast. How was your birthday?" He asked as he took Seth's place.

"Great! Until it started raining. Daddy and I were out on my new four wheeler and got stuck in the storm. That's why my hair is all wet."

"Sounds like fun. We miss you kiddo."

"Miss you too grandpa."

"How's school going, for both you and your mom?"

"Pretty good. Mom is picking up on the medical terms quickly, I'm learning about the revolutionary war."

"Sounds interesting. Send your mother in so I can say hi to her."

"Okay…" I sighed and slid off the chair. I cracked the door open and the house was quiet. "Mom!" I called out. "Mom, grandpa wants to say hi!"

"Be there in a minute!" She called back.

"She'll be here in a minute." I told my grandpa when I sat back down.

"Where is she?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"What is she doing?"

I shrugged again.

"Well go see. I have to head out to work soon."

"No way! I'm not going out there. They were kissing on the couch. She said she'll be here in a minute." Just then she walked into the room.

"I'm here. Hey dad."

"Bella, hi honey. Just wanted to say hi before I headed to work." I got up and let my mom sit down.

"How's everything there?"

"Jayden is finally potty trained. Emily was excited she didn't have to change diapers anymore. Leah and Seth are here. They're doing very good, and Sue is always amazing." That conversation bored me to I flipped on my TV and my Xbox.

"Thought I heard you turn that on." My dad said as he walked into the room. "Hey Charlie!" He waved at the computer screen and sat next to me on my beanbag chair. I handed him his controller.

"No cheating this time." My dad warned me. We always played different racing games. My dad and I had all the Need for Speed games that we could possibly get our hands on.

"I don't cheat, you're just slow." I stuck my tong out at him. "My Mustang GT will beat your Dodge Viper any day!"

"Not today." He said. The timer went off and we were off racing. "I smoked you!" I jumped up and danced in a circle.

"I let you win." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"You two are hopeless." My mom said as she turned off my computer and walked out of the room. "I'm going to start your dinner." She called over her shoulder.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. "Don't hold back this time." I stepped on my dad's foot to try and distract him.

"See you cheat!" He yelled and I slammed my car into his as I passed him.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I shrugged.

We played until my dinner was ready and I ran out to go get it, and sat on the floor while I watched my dad try and teach my mom how to play the game. There's another thing that separates me from my mother. She absolutely hates cars, while I think they're the coolest thing in the world. The faster they go the better they are. The truck she had when she was human was horrid. I'm embarrassed to say that my mother ever drove something like that. I was happy when my dad told me he had Aunt Rose mess with the wires making it look like the truck died. That was genius. To this day my mom thinks it just died of old age. She knows nothing when it comes to cars. Therefore I found it extremely comical as she raced her car in the opposite direction she was supposed to be going. As if the "Wrong way" flashing on her screen didn't give it away. "Bella, love turn around. I just lapped you."

"I don't see how this game is amusing to the 2 of you." My mom handed me the controller and walked out of the room.

"Hey, at least you won a game." I pointed out to my dad.

"I'm going to beat you right now."

We played until my mom made me go to bed. Since I had school in the morning I didn't even stand a chance in begging them to let me stay up later. Like every night they both tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. As soon as my door was shut I yawned and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!! Glad to hear everyone is loving the story so far!! I got a few questions asking if Renesmee is going to get old enough to date Jacob in this story. The answer is yes, Renesmee will grow to be old enough to date. Date Jacob? Well Renesmee's road through dating isn't going to go smoothly. I mean she's not going to become old enough to date and then BOOM there's Jacob. She's going to go through a little heartache before she finds her true love.... but that man _might_ not be Jacob. **

**Anyway back to this chapter... Here is the beginning of one of my many twists. Don't laugh at me too hard lol. You'll see what I mean in a little while. Also I am not a history expert or a doctor, so for those of you that know that stuff I'm sorry if I got something wrong. I had to do some research before I wrote the history and medical stuff. So if something is off please dont point it out I know it most likely IS wrong lol. But everyone gets the point ;) Ok now read on and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

The next morning I sat outside at the patio table. My head resting on my arm on the table, as my dad paced in front of me. He was lecturing me on the Revolutionary war, but I wasn't paying attention. I stared at the shed that was shut and locked. I wanted to go riding. The rain from yesterday was all dried up and it was really hot outside. The wind would be the perfect antidote to the heat. Just then I felt a cold hand on the back of my neck. "Better?" My dad asked. I groaned knowing he heard my thoughts. I swatted his hand away and he leaned over me with his hands on the table. "Ok, quiz time." He patted my back and walked away from me to continue pacing.

"What?! But I didn't even hear today's lesson!" I wined.

"Not my fault."

"The shed distracted me!" Well it did. My dad turned to look at the shed, then back at me.

"What did it do?" He asked suddenly amused.

"It's just sitting there, staring at me." I sulked back in my chair, crossing my arms across my chest.

"We can move this inside." He suggested.

"No." I sighed. "Ok, quiz me." My dad reached across the table and closed my laptop and my book.

"When did the war start and end?" He asked.

I swallowed hard. "1775... To… 1786? No wait, 1782... No it's 1783."

My dad laughed at me. "Is that your final answer?" He chuckled.

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Correct. Now there is another name for the war. What is it?"

"War of Revolution?" I smiled crookedly up at him. I heard my mom chuckle.

"Renesmee." My dad warned.

"Ok, ok… I don't know." I sighed.

"I just told you what it was 10 minutes ago. When you were distracted by the shed. It was also known as the American war of Independence."

"Got it." I nodded confidently.

"How did the war end."

"That's easy! The Treaty of Paris ended the war, and Great Britain was forced to recognize the independence of the 13 colonies of the United States." I smiled, proud of myself. My dad stood across from me with his mouth hanging open. I looked to my right and my mom stopped reading, she was staring at me too. "What?" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"That was a very grown up answer. Very good." My dad smiled down at me. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"5 minute break. Go grab a snack." I couldn't believe my dad just gave me a break. Usually I'm working nonstop until lunch. I ran into the house and came back with a small bag of chips and a soda. My dad was now taking my mom's book out of her hands.

"Ok, Bella. What is the first thing you order when a patient comes in with a head injury." He asked her.

"That's easy, a head CT." My dad leaned down and kissed her.

"Yes. Now what are the signs for an internal bleeder and what do you do about it?" I rested my head in my hands as I waited for my mom to answer. She sat up straight and smiled confidently.

"The BP would be low and their pulse high. Bowl sounds would be muted or absent. There would be guarding and swelling. Extremities would begin to cool. Fluids will be started. Blood needs to be taken for FBC, U&E, LFT, then group, save and cross match at least 4 units. A CT of the abdomen will need to be ordered, then a trauma surgeon will palpate the abdomen and review the radiology."

"Yes." My dad nodded and took her face in his hands, kissing her. "You're going to be amazing! I think you might even blow Carlisle out of the water."

"Did you just speak another language?" I asked before my mom could answer my dad. They both look at me and laughed.

"Nope all that was English." My mom reached out and touched my cheek.

"The only English I understood was 'of, and, the, and he.' everything else was gibberish." They both laughed at me.

"Speaking of another language, Spanish time." My dad handed my mom her book back and stood across from me again.

I groaned.

For the next few hours we worked on the rest of my school work and I was finally released to go play. I ran towards the shed, but my dad stood in front of me. I ran right into him before I could get myself to stop. "Come on!" I wined as I tried stepping passed him.

"We're going hunting." My dad bent down and I noticed how black his eyes were.

"Oh, ok." I didn't need to go hunting, but I would never give up a chance to go. It was fun. "Where are we going?"

"I think we'll stay on the island this time." I followed my dad around to the front of the house where my mom was waiting. She took off running and my dad pulled me onto his back to follow her. I could run fast, but no where near as fast as they could.

"I want it!" I pointed towards my kill. My dad put me down and he watched me stalk towards it. When I was finished he turned and stalked his own prey. While my mom was onto her second kill.

"Ness, not too far." My mom called after me as I wondered further into the trees.

"I know!" I called over my shoulder. We were close to the beach and I liked to catch the fish. I slipped out of my sandals and walked knee deep into the water. I reached down to grab a fish the was swimming towards me at the same time something grabbed my ankle. I screamed and jumped back.

"Nessie!" I heard my dad calling for me. I ignored him when I saw what grabbed me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ashton, who are you?" He asked me.

"Renesmee. Why are you on our land?" I asked as he stood up and towered over me.

"_Your _land? These waters have belonged to my family for hundreds of years."

"The waters? You live in the water?" I asked him.

"Yes, and your scaring away my dinner." He snapped at me.

"It was mine first."

"You hunt in my waters again and I'll make sure you have no arms to hunt with." He threatened me. That only made me smile. I knew my dad was close enough to hear this conversation.

"You have a bad attitude. I was here first, and you're on our land. Go away."

"What are you going to do little girl? Bite my ankles?" He laughed.

"I could, but I wont. My dad will take care of that for me." I turned when I heard my dad calling for me again. "Dad, mom, over here! Hurry!" Within seconds my dad came into view. He paused at the tree line and growled loudly.

"Step away from her!" He growled and flitted to my side. He pulled me to stand behind him. "You have nothing to say to her." He snarled.

"Your brat was in my waters." Ashton snapped.

"This is our land and our beach. Go hunt somewhere else. You are not to talk to her again." My dad growled. I leaned around my dad and grinned widely.

"Ness, come here." My mom called to me from the tree line, and my dad reached behind him to push me towards her. I backed up not wanting to turn my back on Ashton. My dad always taught me to never turn my back on danger to run away. When I reached my mom she grabbed onto my shoulders and dragged me to stand behind her.

"The boundary lines have changed. Obey them or I will take action. My wife, daughter and I maintain a permanent residency on this island. I wont have you hunting around here with them wondering the beach without me. You keep your distance and we will keep ours." My dad spoke calmly.

"What _is _that?" I whispered to my mom.

"I don't know. Stay behind me, and keep quiet." She hissed at me.

"Fair enough." Ashton looked passed my dad in my direction. A deep snarl ripped through my dad and my mom backed us up closer to the safety of the trees.

"You have no reason to look at them. Leave, now." My dad growled. Ashton dove into the waves. My dad stood where he was.

"Edward." My mom called out to him.

"It's ok." He said turning to face us.

"What was that?" My mom and I asked at the same time.

"I've heard they existed, but never saw one in all my life." He said as he walked over to us. "You ok? Did he hurt you at all?"

"Nope. I'm fine." I assured him.

"He is a merman."

"HA!" I bend over laughing. "Like The Little Mermaid?" I asked through laughter.

"Something like that. Except they don't have fins, they have actual legs. As you just saw. To breath under the water they have gills behind their ears." My dad told us.

"That's gross." I shivered from the thought. I started to walk back towards the water, but my dad pulled me back. "I want my sandals." I pointed to where I left them. He disappeared and appeared back in front of me in a blink of an eye. He handed me my sandals and pulled me onto his back. "So am I not allowed near the water now?" I asked him when he started running. My mom must have been interested in my question because she turned to look at my dad.

"No, he wont harm you. They're just really big fish that look like humans, but you are to keep your distance if you see him again. You shouldn't see him, but if you do leave the beach at once and tell one of us." He gestured to either himself or my mom. "Renesmee, his kind is not one to mess around with. Promise me you will avoid contact with him again."

"Ok, ok. I promise." I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You too Bella. Especially you. I don't like the repulsive thoughts that were running through his head when he looked at you."

"Ha! Fish boy has it out for mommy!" I joked, and my dad stopped, letting me go and I dropped from his back. He spun and dropped to his knees grabbing my shoulders.

"Renesmee Carlie, this is no laughing matter. I'm serious, stay away from him! I see you talking to him again and the beach will be off limits." He stood up and took my hand. We were close to the house so we could walk the rest of the way. Fish brains wasn't going to touch me. I know how to take care of myself. Why couldn't he trust me?

"You're just a child. That's why." He annoyingly answered my unasked question.

"If I wanted you to answer my question I would have spoken in out loud!" I pulled my hand out of his and stormed ahead of them.

"Renesmee!" My mom yelled.

"It's true!"

"I don't care. He's just protecting you. Let it go." She told me.

I didn't look behind me as the house came into view. I ran ahead of them towards the house. Annoyingly they could keep up with me easily. "I'm going to my room." I huffed and slammed my door shut. I flipped open my cell phone and called the first person I thought of.

"Hey Ness!" Jacob said into the phone. I jumped off my bed and walked into my closet. I sat down and shut the door. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked when I didn't answer him. I couldn't help but smile. He always knew when something was wrong. "Mom or dad?" He asked, his voice sounding a little more concerned when I didn't answer him again.

"Dad." I sighed.

"Talk to me sweetie." He encouraged.

I took a deep breath, and told my story without taking a breath. He laughed when I told him about the merman, but got serious again when I said he threatened me. "Ness, I know your almost a teenager," Another thing I love about Jacob is that he likes to go by the age I look and not the age I actually am. He continued without pausing. "but you have to realize your not quite old enough to take care of yourself. I hate to say this, but your father was right in what he said. He's just looking after your safety. I will be the first to admit that he goes overboard most of the time, but right now, he's right. You'd understand better if your rebellious teenage hormones weren't taking over right now." He paused waiting for me to answer, but I was just taking in everything he said. "I'm sorry your upset." He said after a little while.

"I'm fine. I get it." I sighed. "I'll go apologize."

"That a girl." I could hear the smile in his voice and I had to smile too.

"Miss you Jakey." I whispered into the phone.

He laughed. "When are you going to grow out of that nickname?"

"Never, I like it. No one else calls you that." I chuckled.

"Yeah, because I'd… go talk to your father." He said, and I hung up the phone.

"Daddy?" I whispered when I walked into my parents room. He was sitting at his desk writing something.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up.

I walked over to him and pulled at his arm until he dropped his pen, and I climbed onto his lap. "I'm sorry." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jacob talk to you?" He asked. His body stiff under mine.

"Yes, but I really am sorry." I pulled back so I can look him in the eye. _Really sorry. I love you._ I thought, and felt him soften under me. His arms wrapped around me and I sighed.

"It's ok." He whispered and patted my back.

"Want to go play baseball?" I asked leaning onto the desk and grabbing my dads baseball.

"Sure, it's time I taught you the Cullen pitch." He took the ball out of my hand and I followed him outside. "Bella, come play!"

"Coming!" She flitted to his side, and he placed a baseball cap on her head then be put one on mine. I got my four wheeler and mom and dad decided to run to the clearing where we usually play.

Once the sun set my mom decided it was time for me to get inside. We went back to the house and lounged around the living room watching a movie. I was curled up on the couch between both my parents. My feet resting on my dad's lap, while my mom ran her fingers through my hair with my head on her lap. Causing me to fall asleep before the opening credits were through.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday, finally. I opened my eyes and sat up looking around my room. I jumped out of bed and peeked into the hallway. There was no sound anywhere. I opened my door the rest of the way and tiptoed into the hallway. I passed the living room, that was empty. I looked down the hallway that led to my parents room. It was dark, their door was closed. I was up before them? I knew they didn't sleep, what they did all night, I had no idea. Must get boring. My dad's laughter made me jump and he opened the door. "Good morning. You're up early."

I shrugged. "It's Saturday, I got excited." I watched him step out of the room and shut the door behind him. He was only wearing shorts. I looked towards their shut door.

"Where's mommy?"

"She'll be out in a minute. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me towards the kitchen.

I smiled and flashed him visions of me eating an omelet with cheese and ham in it.

"You got it." He let go of me when we reached the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge handing him the eggs and I took out the milk. He handed me a glass and I sat down at the table. "Did you sleep good?" My dad asked as he worked over the stove.

"Yeah, I had a dream about fish boy though. It was weird." I took a sip of my milk.

My dad dropped the spatula and turned to look at me. "What kind of dream?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "That I was hunting, and drank him dry."

"You wouldn't like him anyway. I've heard their blood tastes almost sour." My dad chuckled.

"Only one way to find out." I mumbled.

"You leave him be. It's been 3 days since we saw him. I don't think he's going to be bothering us anymore. Therefore you don't need to go fishing for him, or his family." He placed my breakfast in front of me. "Eat." He kissed the top of my head and walked out of the kitchen.

On his way out I threw him visions of me out on the beach looking for shells, alone. "That's fine! Just be careful." He answered too quickly, and I heard him pick up his pace back to his room.

I swallowed my breakfast whole and ran into my room. I threw on my bathing suite and a cover up. "I'm leaving!" I yelled as I ran into my playroom to grab my bucket of beach toys. I ran to the hall closet by my parent's room to grab a towel.

"Have fun! Take your phone, we'll call you when we want you home." My mom's voice floated down the hall. I stopped waiting for her to ask if I made my bed, which I didn't, but she never said anything else. I took a step towards their door, but shrugged and ran out of the house.

"I'm taking my four wheeler!" Even though I was outside I knew my dad could hear me. I waited one whole minute for a sign of protest, but got nothing. I pulled the shed doors open and wiped the back of my hand across my forehead. It was too hot to not spend the day on the beach. I hung my bucket off the handlebars and yanked my helmet on, which made me hotter. Since the seat was hot I sat on my towel. I turned the key, and pulled out of the shed. I even idled there for a few seconds waiting for my dad to hear the engine and come tell me I cant ride it alone. No sign of him, so I turned and sped towards the beach.

When I got there, I parked the four wheeler by the trees. I grabbed all my things and set up the towel on the sand. I reached in my bucket and grabbed my portable radio. I turned it on and set everything else up. As soon as I was done I threw my cover up on the towel, and took my empty bucked and headed towards the water. The shells that washed up on the shore were beautiful. I started a collection when we moved here, and it takes up 2 shelves in the living room now.

I sat down letting the water come up and hit me. Every so often I could catch a shell being brought in by the current. I reached for one shell, but it was a hand. "GAH!" I gasped and jumped to my feet. My bucket dumped over, my prized shells were washed away. I turned to the girl standing in front of me and growled. "You made me dump my bucket!"

"Sorry." She shrugged and bent down to grab one. "Here." She stretched out her arm to hand it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Wait, who are you?" Her long black hair hung loosely passed her shoulders, she wore a bathing suit that looked to be made out of things from the ocean floor. It looked cool.

"Names Cassandra, and you are?"

"Renesmee." I looked at her confused. "You a mermaid?" I asked. She sighed and sat down, I sat next to her.

"Yes, my father is the man you ran into the other day."

"Oh, Fish… Ashton?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry he got mad at you. We were feeding near by and he thought you were a threat. He's a little overprotective."

I laughed and threw a broken shell in the water. "Tell me about it."

"What are you?" She asked. "I don't mean to sound rude, forgive me. But I have never known this island to be lived on by humans. Not saying that I don't think you aren't…"

"Cassandra, it's ok." I chuckled, and pointed to myself. "I'm a hybrid. Half human and half vampire. My mom and dad are vampires." She gasped and scooted away from me. "Relax, I wont drink your blood. My dad said you guys taste sour." I realized what I said and quickly added, "But he never tasted any of your kind! That's what he heard. He didn't actually know you were real until the other day."

Cassandra relaxed. "Sour?" She asked.

I shrugged. "You smell like a fish to me, but who knows." I paused for a minute and looked at her. "How come we haven't seen any of you around? We've been here for a few years now."

"We move around a lot. We don't want the humans finding us, so we stay in one place for a little while and then move on. We haven't been here in 5 years, so we thought it would be safe to come back." She shrugged, and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How old are you?" She asked as we tossed broken shells into the ocean. We got up and decided to walk down the beach.

"I just turned 11... Well sotra."

"I'm 11 too. Wait, what do you mean sort of?" She stepped in front of me to stop me.

"Don't you need to be in the water?" I asked remembering the gills behind their ears. I shivered.

She giggled. "I am." She said and kicked water up at me. I shrugged and we continued walking. "So what did you mean before? When you said sort of. Were you turned at this age?"

"It's a long story."

"We have a lot of beach." She said, and we both laughed. I told her my life story, and she seemed to hang on ever word.

"So, that's everything. Freaky, huh."

"That's awesome! Your mom is very brave."

"What's your mom like?" I already knew her dad.

Cassandra stopped and sat down. I followed her. "My mom died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "What happened?"

"My brother was swimming in dangerous waters, she went after him and sharks got her before she came back." She whispered.

"Wow, that's horrible." I spoke softly, and put my arm around her. "Was your brother ok?"

She sighed heavily. "Yeah, it's just me, him, and our dad. That's why he's so overprotective over us. We cant go anywhere without him knowing."

"My dad's the same way. I don't have a very safe past, and neither does my mother. So my dad is protective over both of us. Where does your dad think you are now?" I asked her. She reached down and grabbed a seashell and put it in a bag that was slung across her body.

"Collecting shells."

I laughed. "My parents think the same thing." I sighed and looked down at my hands. "My dad doesn't want me talking to any of you."

"Neither does mine." She smirked. "What they don't know wont hurt them."

HA! "Easy for you to say." She looked at me confused and I shook my head. I didn't feel like getting into it. Just then a boy who seemed to be only a few years older than me walked out of the water. "That's freaky." I pointed out. Cassandra laughed.

"That's just my brother, Gavin." I looked at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Dad's looking for you. It's almost dinner time." He said, and Cassandra and I jumped to our feet.

"I'm dead!" I yelled and turned to run towards my stuff.

"Come back tomorrow!" Cassandra yelled after me.

"If I can!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran.

I reached my four wheeler at the same time my dad flew out of the trees. "Where have you been?!" His hands clamped onto my shoulders.

"Right here." I swallowed hard, and held up my bucket. "Collecting shells, like I said."

"Where's your phone?" He asked, and I turned pointing to my towel with all my stuff on it.

"You didn't hear it ringing?"

"Guess it's on silent. Sorry, it wont happen again." I said as I walked towards the towel.

"Is it?" He asked and I watched him pull out his phone and dial my number. I closed my eyes tight when my phone rang loudly.

"Ok, ok. I walked down the beach and forgot my phone. It wont happen again."

"Get your stuff, your mother made you dinner. You must be starving since you didn't eat lunch."

I walked passed my dad, towards my four wheeler and he grabbed my arm to stop me. "Why do you smell like fish?" He growled.

"I was swimming, and fishing before. Sorry I didn't come home for lunch I ate here." He narrowed his eyes looking into my mind. I showed him visions of me swimming and fishing. "See. That's what I did."

"Okay…" He sighed and let go of my arm. "Need me to wait for you?"

"No, no! I'm fine. Go ahead. Let mommy know I'm on my way home." I waited until he was out of sight before I slumped to the ground.

"You did it! You actually freaking did it!" I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe I just lied to my dad, and he believed me! "I'm good." I stood up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "That was close though."

"Did you find any shells?" My mom asked when I walked into the house. She flittered over to me, her white sundress flowing out behind her.

I handed her my bucket. "Only a few I was looking and this g- wave came up and knocked over my bucket."

"Oh, no." My mom kissed the top of my head and took my bucket. "I'm sure what you saved is beautiful, and you could try again tomorrow." She said as she turned to wash off the shells. I ran after her.

"So I can go back tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." She smiled up at my dad, and he winked at her before kissing her.

"But if you're going to stay all day let me know, and I'll pack you a sandwich. No more fish, you stink." She said wrinkling her nose. My dad laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"No more fish, got it." I threw my towel on the floor and sat down at the table to eat dinner.

"Mom?" I asked as soon as my dad left her side. He walked out of the kitchen towards my playroom. He was going to talk to Uncle Emmett.

"What is it?" She turned to look at me, setting the pan she was cleaning in the sink.

"Can you put your shield around me tonight?"

"Why?" She looked towards my playroom.

"I just want to do some thinking, alone."

"Sure honey." She leaned over and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, and kissed my forehead. "Your mind is all yours."

"Thanks." I smiled and took a mouth full of my spaghetti. _I MET A MERMAID AND SHE'S SO COOL!!!_ I screamed over and over again in my mind. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I owed my mom big, so I decided to finish up the dishes on my own. My mom looked at me suspiciously, felt my forehead, then shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. I wondered what was up with Gavin, he's probably just watching out for his sister. He was extremely cute though. I giggled to myself. _Yeah, Ness that would go over well. Hey dad can I go out on a date with an older, handsome, merman?_ I grabbed onto the sink as I laughed at my inside joke.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen. He looked a little annoyed.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Nothing."

He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at me. I stared back. "Bella!" He yelled and stomped to wherever she was. I dropped my plate in the soapy water and tiptoed to the kitchen door.

"Bella." My dad said again when he found her in my playroom on the computer. I peeked around the corner.

"Hold on Alice." She said and turned towards my dad. She raised her eyebrows. He must not look happy. "Yes?"

"Why are you blocking Renesmee?"

"She asked me to."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, I'll talk to you later." Aunt Alice said, and my mom waved at the screen, and shut it off without even looking over.

"Pull it down." He said leaning over her. I was going to step in and say something, but decided against it. I would be in more trouble than what my mom was in right now.

"No." My mom said sternly. I smiled widely.

"She's hiding something from us." He hissed at her.

"Like what? She rode her four wheeler without a helmet? Edward, we are the only ones on this island. What could she possibly get herself into?"

"Who knows! She _is_ your daughter."

My mom rolled her eyes, and stood up wrapping her arms around his neck. "She's a growing girl, give her some privacy."

"Fine." My dad moaned, and my mom reached up on her toes to kiss him.

"Yes!" I hissed and turned quickly to go back to the dishes.

"Renesmee." My dad called after me.

"Nothing! I just thought of something." I assured him. He growled and my mom giggled.

After I was done I took a shower and climbed into bed. I couldn't wait for spring break so I could introduce Cassandra to Claire and Alyssa. I wonder what Jacob would think of her. I yawned and clutched my stuffed wolf. "Night Jakey." I whispered into the wolf's ear and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke early again, and dressed in another bathing suite and matching cover up before I did anything else. I threw my hair in a messy ponytail, and peeked out of my room. Once again I was the first one out of bed. I ran as quietly as I could, not able to silence my bare feet from slapping against the hardwood floor. I collected all my stuff for the beach, and pulled out a pop tart from the closet. I sighed when I found a lunchbox in the fridge. I put my stuff down and ran back to my room to search for my book bag. When I found it I ran back into the kitchen and filled it with everything I needed. I stood at the end of my parents hallway, their bedroom door shut once again. "Bye!" I called out. I heard low talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "I'm going to the beach now." I bounced impatiently.

"Have fun sweetie." My mom said. I shrugged and turned to run out the front door. "Cell phone!" She yelled, and I had to grab onto the doorframe to stop myself.

"Drat!" I groaned, and ran back into my room. "Got it!" I yelled and slammed the door shut behind me.

I jumped on my four wheeler and drove as fast as I could down to the beach. As soon as I got there Cassandra was waiting at the water's edge. "Hey!" I called as I ran down to her.

"You're here earlier than I thought." She smiled at me.

"My parents have been locked in their room all weekend, so I am a free woman!" I threw my head back and yelled. It felt good to be able to go off and do my own thing. Cassandra laughed at me. "What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"First… I have a problem." She pointed towards a boulder on the beach, and Gavin appeared from behind it.

"Your brother?" As if my heartbeat could get any faster, it did.

"Yes, he's in charge of me today. You mind if he hangs with us?"

"No not at all."

"Come on Gavin!" Cassandra called, as she waved him over.

"Hi, I'm Gavin." He smiled shyly at me.

"I know." I giggled. "I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie."

"It's a pleasure." He nodded politely.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" I asked them.

"We love to body surf!" Cassandra said quickly.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's fun! Come on we'll show you." Gavin took my hand and we ran into the water. "Watch me, and then I'll teach you." He smiled widely at me, and dropped my hand. He was so cute! His hair was as dark as Cassandra's it clung to his face from the wetness. He had a lot of muscles, almost as many as Jacob. I watched him lay flat on his stomach as he rode in on a wave. I stood in knee deep and jumped around in the water excitedly as I watched.

"I want to try!" I called out.

"Well come here." Gavin waved for me to swim over to him. I reached him and he grabbed into my waist to make me lay flat on my stomach in the water. "Wait for the right wave, and get ready… swim with the wave!" He said as he let go of me. I immediately sunk down into the water and tumbled with the wave. His arms wrapped around me and I gasped for air when my head broke the surface. "You ok?" He asked when I caught my breath.

"Yes. I want to try again." I threw my ponytail back over my shoulder and swam back out behind Gavin. I watched Cassandra as she rode in on her wave. She made it look so easy.

"Ready?" Gavin asked. His hands were at my hips again as he held me horizontal in the water.

"Lets do this!" I yelled, and he let me go. I swam until the wave took over for me and I was gliding on water. I felt as light as a feather. My knees grazed the sandy ocean floor and I stood it jumping around. "I did it, I did it!"

"You were great!" Cassandra ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Nice going." Gavin held up his hand, and I slapped him a high five. "Want to try a bigger wave? They're bigger on the other side of the island."

"Sure!" I turned to walk onto the beach, and they both got back in the water.

"Swimming is faster." Gavin said.

"I can't swim as fast as you." I pointed out.

"Hop on." He turned his back on me. I swallowed hard, and turned to look at the empty beach. Part of me was hoping that my dad would burst through the trees to tell me no. The other part of me screamed to take advantage of my freedom.

"Ok." I sighed. Gavin bent his knees so I could wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hold your breath!" He turned his head to tell me. I did as he said, and he dove into the water. He came back up a few seconds later and we flew through the air. We dove back into the water, and in a matter of seconds we were on the other side of the Island. The waves were larger over here. I rarely swam on this side because my parents had always said these waves were too big. They towered over my head.

"I don't know about this." I said as a wave crashed over us. I clung to Gavin's back.

"Come on. It's fun." He pulled me off of him and held me above the water. "Ok, these waves come quicker, so get ready! I'm letting go!"

"No wa-" I tried to protest, but he let go and I was tumbling. I rolled with the wave, being tossed around like a doll. I couldn't tell which way was up, I swam in any direction I could. My head hit something hard, and everything went black.

"Renesmee! Wake up! Please wake up!" I still felt like I was being tossed around in the waves. It made my stomach turn. I coughed and someone rolled me onto my side. "Renesmee, you ok?" I didn't want to open my eyes. My head hurt too much, and I couldn't stop the feeling that I was still in the water.

"My mom." I croaked. My throat hurt. "I want my mom." I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my fingers into the sand to try and ground myself to make the swaying stop.

"Leave her be! They will find her!" Someone was yelling.

"Dad, I'm not leaving her! She's my friend." Cassandra? Her dad was there. I hope I didn't get them in trouble. The swaying made me nauseous again and I was able to turn my own body.

"Sorry." I heard Gavin whisper to me. There was nothing but silence around me.

My head pounded, and I had no idea where I was. I knew I was too far for my dad to hear my thoughts. Could I stand up? I forced my eyes open and realized it was almost dark. How long was I knocked out for? Why haven't my parents found me yet? Then I realized, I couldn't have left a trail leading to where I was. I swam over here.

I rolled onto my stomach and tried crawling up to the tree line, so I could see where I was. I felt dizzy and laid back down. Tears streamed down my face. "Mom! Dad!" I cried out.

"Mom!" I was sobbing now, which made my head hurt even more. My vision was getting foggy. I lifted my hand to touch the spot on my head that hurt the most and my hand was immediately covered in blood.

"Renesmee!" I heard my dad's faint cries. He sounded angry and scared. I wonder if I'll be in trouble, or if they would be too worried to be mad.

"Ness!" My mom's voice was closer.

"Mom!" I screamed as loud as I could, it was no louder than a faint screech. I clasped my hands around my throat. It felt like someone shoved broken glass down my throat.

"Where are you!" her voice was getting further away.

"Mommy!" I cried out louder, my head was spinning, but I fought to keep conscious.

"Keep talking sweetie! I cant smell you anywhere." She was getting closer again.

"Hurry." I began to cry again. "It hurts." I whimpered. I shivered from being wet and the sun no longer shining. I tried to keep myself calm because my head would hurt more with every sob.

"Edward! Over here, she's bleeding!" I heard the trees rustling behind me and I let the darkness take over.

When I came around again I still felt the sand under me. Cool hands moved over my whole body. My head was held tight by someone's hands. "We have to get her inside." I could hear my dad urging my mom.

"No, we cant move her. I don't know what kind of injuries she has." My mom's voice sounded like she'd be crying if she could. I fought to open my eyes, but I couldn't. They felt like someone was holding them down with weights.

"Give me your shirt." My mom snapped. "I have to stop the bleeding!"

I felt pressure, a lot of pressure on the side of my head. I flinched. "Renesmee, baby can you hear me?" My dad asked nervously.

_Daddy, please. Make it go away. It hurts! _I didn't want to open my mouth to speak because I knew I'd start screaming. The pressure was making my head hurt even more. I didn't think it was possible.

"I know it hurts honey. Hang in there. What did you do?"

"Is she talking to you?" My mom asked him. He must have nodded because I didn't hear him answer.

_Please._

"Do you hurt anywhere else besides your head?" My mom asked me.

_I don't know. My head hurts too much to feel anything else._ I listened to my dad repeat my words.

"Her neck isn't broken. Lets move her inside. I want to call Carlisle. I can't do all this by myself."

"Here." I heard my dad say. "Call him on the way home. I'll carry her." Once again my head spun and the voice I tried so desperately to hold onto faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carlisle, I don't know…"

"Bella, I know you can do this. It's great practice. Just relax, and stitch her head up."

The voices didn't sound like my mom and Grandfather's. I wonder what they gave me. I felt no pain at all. I don't think I could find my fingers or my toes if I really wanted to.

"Jacob, stop pacing like that! You're making me nervous!" I think it was my mom yelling. At Jacob? Jacob was here?

"Jacob." I heard my dad, I think.

I let my mind wonder trying to figure out where I was. Who was around me, and how long I was like this. I slowly began to feel my body. "Mommy." My voice was still crackly.

"Right here." Again her voice sounded like she'd be crying if she could.

"I'm so sorry." I blinked a few times before I could focus on her face.

"Shh… rest now. We'll talk later. The important thing is that you're ok." She swiped her hand across my clammy forehead and then across my neck. Her cold touch felt good.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob said softly as he came into my line of sight.

"Watch it." My dad warned.

Jacob ignored him and knelt by my bed. "What happened?"

"I…I…" I looked around the room. The only one I avoided looking at was my father. " I don't remember."

"What were you doing on the other side of the Island? You know we don't like you swimming over there alone." My dad reminded me.

"I know, but the shells over there are prettier. I guess I wondered too far into the water, and the waves claimed me. I'm sorry. It wont happen again. I'll stay on the northern beach."

"You're not going on any beach for a while. Not until those stitches come out." My mom told me. I sat up quickly, immediately regretting it. My mom and Grandpa were the first to push me back down.

"Please! I want to go back to the beach!" I began to cry, which made my head hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you down there right now. You need to relax for a few days." My mom insisted.

I gave up arguing with her. No one could win an argument with my mom. I don't think she'd win if she argued against herself.

"I'm tired." I rolled away from my mom to look at Jacob. "Stay until I fall asleep." I asked as I reached out to place my hand in his.

"I'll be here as long as you want." He leaned over to whisper into my ear. I closed my eyes and moved closer to him, hugging his arm close to me.

"Good." I mumbled, already half asleep.

When I woke up the sun looked like it was setting. Jacob was snoring next to me. He was in the chair with his head on the bed. "Hi." I turned towards the voice and saw my mom in the rocking chair by my window. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

I got up slowly and walked over to her. She reached behind her to grab the blanket, but I pulled it out of her hands. I didn't want to be wrapped up in a stupid blanket. I wanted just my mom. She seemed to know exactly what I wanted. Her arms opened up and I climbed onto her lap. I curled into her, and she wrapped her arms around me. She started rocking and I relaxed. "How long have I been out?" I mumbled against her shirt.

"13 hours." She whispered against the top of my head.

"Why am I still so tired?" I asked as I nuzzled closer to her.

"You have a lot of pain medication in you right now. Plus your body is trying to heal itself, and the best way to do that is to sleep. It's fine. Close your eyes." Her voice was smooth, and comforting. She continued rocking and her cold hands felt good against my skin. I was soon fast asleep in the comfort and safety of my mothers arms.

The next time I opened my eyes the sun was bright in the sky. It shone through my window. I was still wrapped in my mom's arms. "Good morning sunshine." My mom smiled down at me. "You've been sleeping on and off for almost 3 days."

I moved my hands to try and rub the sleep from my eyes, but my right hand was attached to something. I remembered this from when I fell off the cliff with my mom. It was an IV. "It's in because we can't keep you awake long enough to feed you." My mom said when she saw me looking at my hand. That explained why I wasn't hungry.

"I feel a lot better. Can I go down to the beach?" I asked as I sat up on her lap.

"No." She shook her head. As if I wouldn't understand the word. "Not for a few more days."

We were silent for a few seconds and my door opened. My dad smiled when he saw I was awake. "There's my brown eyed girl." He knelt in front of my mom and I. "I missed seeing those big beautiful eyes."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. _I want to go back to the beach, please tell mom to let me go._ I thought to my dad. He glanced up at my mom quickly before looking back at me.

"I don't think so sweetheart." My dad whispered. "Speaking of the beach, you mind telling us what happened?" My dad narrowed his eyes at me. "What really happened."

"I already told you, I was searching for shells and I was swept away by one of the waves." I stared directly into his eyes.

My dad was silent for a few moments as he stared back at me. I made sure to think only of me seashell hunting.

"But that doesn't explain why you were over on the one part of the island that you know we don't like you going to alone. 3 years we've been here and you've listened to us. Why the sudden change?" He asked.

"It was just a stupid mistake, and believe me it wont happen again." I clenched my teeth together.

"Good." My dad took my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks.

Later on that day after the IV was taken out and I ate a full meal on my own, my mom finally let me go outside. I couldn't go down to the beach yet, but I was able to sit outside on the patio. Everyone was inside talking, so I decided to get up and wonder around the backyard. I inched my way further towards the trees, and held my breath when I reached them. Without thinking I turned, sprinting towards the beach. I glanced over my shoulder for either a angry father, or a huge werewolf chasing after me. There was nothing.

"Cassandra, Gavin?" I whispered as I walked quickly down the beach.

"We were wondering when you'd come back. I didn't think you were ever going to talk to us again." Gavin walked quickly towards me. My hands balled up into fists and I growled. I picked up my pace and when I reached him I shoved hard against his bare chest. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the sand.

"How dare you leave me like that!" I spit out. "I should go back to my house and tell my dad exactly what you did. This way I can watch him kill you!" I was screaming at this point.

"Calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you. My dad made us leave. He said your parents were good at finding you."

"Yeah, when I leave a trail! You're nothing but a coward, Gavin! You left me there, alone, bleeding, coughing up water, _and_ did I mention you left me?!" I shoved him again, but this time he grabbed onto my arms to stop me.

"I'm so sorry. Every day I have been waiting here to see if you were ok. I would have come to your house myself, but I know your parent's kind has very good hearing." I sat down on the sand and he followed. His arm draped across my shoulders. "I am truly sorry. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was hoping you were ok. I'm pleased you came down here to let me know you were doing well. Even if your real reason for coming here was to yell and scream at me. I still take pleasure in knowing that you're ok."

"Don't ever do that to me again." I looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

I sucked in a sharp breath when he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I will never." He whispered to me.

"I have to go. My parents are going to come looking for me soon. Tell Cassandra I'm not mad at her. I'll try and come back tomorrow." I stood up and started to walk away.

"We'll be here waiting." He said, and I turned to smile at him.

I reached the backyard to see Jacob pacing around. He turned towards my direction, and I froze. "Nessie." he sighed, and ran over to me. "Where the hell have you been? Bella told me to come check on you and you weren't here. I know you're out doing something that they don't know about. Trust me when it comes to sneaking around no one knows that better than your mother, and apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I covered for you, now you need to start talking. What's been going on with you?" Jacob said as he pulled me out of hearing range of my parents.

"Promise you wont say anything?" I asked him.

"You have my word munchkin."

"For the past few days I have been hanging out with this girl named Cassandra, only she's not a normal girl. She's a mermaid! Her dad's the one that I told you about. Her and her brother Gavin are so cool. We've been hanging out on the beach, and Gavin was teaching me how to body surf! Only I'm not as good as they are." I pointed to my head.

"some_thing _did all this to you? A fish is responsible for hurting you? I'll kill him! Where is he?" Jacob crouched in front of me looking around the woods.

"No! Leave him alone. I like him, and I think he likes me too. Well he kissed me so I-"

"_what_?" Jacob hissed at me.

"Just on the cheek. I'm only 11." I rolled my eyes.

"I have to tell Edward." Jacob picked me up and tucked me under his arm.

"No! Jakey stop! You said you wouldn't say anything! Do you want them to kill me too? They will!" Jacob stopped and put me down. "Please." I begged.

He looked down at me, and I could only see hurt and disappointment in his eyes. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He sighed heavily. "Fine, but you sneak off again like that and I'm going to say something."

"Fine by me." I smiled and we walked back to the house.

"How was your walk?" My mom said as soon as I walked into the house.

"Fine." I smiled and played along with Jacob's story he must have told her. "Mom, do you think I could go to the beach tomorrow? I wont go into the water. I just want to sit and do some thinking by myself." I glanced behind my mom towards Jacob. He was glaring at me.

"Jacob?" My dad walked up to him. I held my breath.

"Nothing, Edward. Just thinking of stupid stuff." I let my breath out when my dad patted him on the back and walked away.

"So, can I?" I asked my mom again when she didn't answer me.

"I'll have to talk to your father about it, but I don't see a problem with it. Right now I want to get you showered and into bed."

"Bella, when you're finished I would like to go over what you've learned so far." My grandpa said on our way passed the living room.

"Sure, Carlisle. That would be great actually." My mom said, and led me towards the bathroom.

When we were done she tucked me into bed and everyone came in to say goodnight. I fell asleep smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to pop in and say that I'm so happy everyone is loving this story so far!! This chapter is full of drama, so be prepared! lol **

****Just a note to the person who sent me that rude review, if you don't like my story than don't read it! I'm not going to let 1 person get to me and rouin it for the rest of the readers. 1 stupid review is not going to upset me over the hundreds of great reviews that I have. Your reviews will just get deleted by me, so please don't waste my time.****

**As for everyone else, enjoy the chapter!! And thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I always look forward to reading them. Don't worry, things will get better with everyone soon ;)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my mom, once again sitting in the rocking chair. "You know you don't have to do that." I told her.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Watch me sleep. I'm fine."

"I like to watch you sleep."

"I bet daddy misses you though." I chuckled.

"Dad will survive." She winked at me.

I got up and walked over to her. She knew not to reach for the blanket and I climbed onto her lap. I placed my hand on her cold cheek, flashing her visions of the beach. "Please." I whispered as I dropped my hand.

"Do not go into the water. If you come back with any one of your toes wet you are not to go down to the beach ever again." Her voice was stern.

"No water, got it." I nodded. "Thanks mommy!" I kissed her cheek and slid off her lap.

"Where's the fire?" My dad asked when I raced towards him. I wanted to run into my playroom for my beach bucket. He held his arm out just in time for me to run into it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me back, kneeling in front of me.

"I'm going down to the beach." I said quickly, and bit my bottom lip when Jacob growled.

"No you're not." My dad stood up. He looked down the hall to my room. My mom never came out, so I figured she was making my bed and straightening up.

"She said I can." I said as I walked around him.

I glanced behind me and noticed my dad watching Jacob as he was watching me. I ignored both of them and raced out of the house.

"Hey!" I yelled, waving as I ran towards Gavin. "Where's Cassandra?" I asked, looking around the beach.

"Dad wanted her to stay home today." He shrugged. "Don't know why, but it's just you and me." He sat down. I sat next to him and smiled when he scooted over to me so our arms were touching. We sat in silence, and his arm moved. He lifted it over my head, letting it rest on my shoulders. I leaned into him. "Can I ask you something?" His voice was low.

"Anything." I breathed. I wanted to grab my chest, my heart was beating so hard. I was scared it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Can I kiss you?" Gavin looked down at his feet. "I really like you, you're not like any other girl I have ever met."

I bit my bottom lip to stop me from screaming. "Yes." I sighed, and turned my whole body to look at him. He did the same. His hands moved to my face, and I swallowed. This was it. My first kiss. I leaned in at the same time he did. I could taste his scent on my tongue. His cool breath against my face. My throat burned a little, but I could easily ignore it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I jumped when I heard the sheer disappointment and anger in my fathers voice. A fierce growl shook the trees behind him, and Jacob appeared on all fours.

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet. "Jacob how could you!"

"Leave him out of this." My dad snapped at me. His eyes zeroed in on Gavin's hand on my hip. "Boy I suggest you take your hand off of her _now._"

"Dad…" I started, but he held up his hand to stop me. He was still glaring at Gavin.

"You have a death wish? Any last words? You're a dead fish." My dad growled and took a step towards us. I moved so Gavin was completely behind me. "Out of my way." My dad looked down at me.

I heard a splash behind me and Gavin was gone. "You!" My dad was suddenly standing directly in front of me. For the first time in my entire life I was terrified of my father. "You lied to me. All this time… to your _mother_! Do you know how upset she is right now? We trusted you."

"I'm sorry… They are my friends." I avoided my dad's eyes.

"Friends don't leave you when you're injured. They go get help." I went to say something but my dad reached for me. Although he never hit me, or even raised his hand to me, I cringed. He ignored my movement, and lifted me over his shoulder.

I avoided Jacob the whole way home. Jacob walked behind us, so I kept my eyes lock on the ground, although I could feel Jacob's eyes burning into me.

My dad put me down once we were in the house. I stared directly in front of me at my dad's stomach. He turned me so I was facing my mom. She leaned against the wall in the hallway by my room. Her left arm was wrapped across her stomach, and her right hand was placed over her still heart. Her expression was something I have never seen before.

"I have." My dad leaned down to whisper to me, answering my thoughts. "And I will not tolerate anything or anyone responsible for that look to be on her face. You know who that person is?"

I closed my eyes and dropped my chin to my chest. "Me." I whispered.

"Yes." My dad hissed into my ear. He pushed my shoulders and I stumbled towards my mom.

"Mo-" I began, but she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't even start with an apology young lady." Her voice shook, and I hated to hear her so upset. "We're way passed apologies."

"Wha-"

"You snuck around behind our backs, you lied to both of us, you forced Jacob to lie to us but all that doesn't compare to that fact that you used me."

I could do nothing but stand in front of her crying. "I didn't!" I sobbed.

"Yes! Yes you did!" She was towering over me in a flash. "You wanted me to put my shield around you so your father wouldn't hear your thoughts. You put me against him, and that will not be tolerated. I stood up for you to him, when you were _lying_ right to our faces! How can I ever trust you again, Renesmee? I'm so… I'm disappointed, _my_ daughter would never lie to me like you did. Look where it got you! You could have been killed out there!"

"But I wasn't!"

"I'm not done!" She snapped at me, and I pressed myself against the wall. "You _ever_ lie to your fathers face, or force Jacob to lie for you, or lie to me again, I will make sure you are watched every moment of every day. And don't you _EVER_ play me against your father again! That's not going to work, I don't care if he reads your most private thoughts. I'm not going to be a convenience for you to use me whenever you want to keep something from him." She was quiet for a moment, her eyes were filled with nothing but hurt, and it ripped at my insides to see her like that.

"You and me both." My dad once again answered my thought. "Take a good look at her face because this is the last time I will have you responsible for putting that look there."

"Edward." My mom sighed. She closed her eyes and sucked in a unsteady breath. "Renesmee…" She said my name with complete disappointment. "Just go." She stepped aside and pointed to my room. I did as she said and as soon as I walked into my room I fell to my knees. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

"Edward." I heard my mom crying in their heartbreaking way.

"Calm down." he said soothingly. "This is torture. How do I deal with my own daughter hurting you in a way I would kill anyone else if they hurt you like this." He asked her.

"She knows she's done wrong. This is part of having a family. You are now torn between your wife and your daughter." My Grandpa told my dad.

"Carlisle, she used her. She used her for her gift. I could…." My dad trailed off, and I was glad. I didn't want to hear what he could do to me for using my mom the way I did.

I crawled backwards, pressing myself against the wall so I could see out my door. I saw Jacob walk inside and my mom walked up to him with my dad. "Thank you Jake. You did the right thing in telling us."

"Sure, sure." Jacob shrugged. He looked hurt too.

"She doesn't know yet. It's just a crush. I assure you that I would rather it be you than that fish." I had no idea what my dad was talking about, but it made Jacob smile.

"Can I get that recorded and then signed by you?" Jacob laughed.

"Don't push it, pup." My dad warned. His arms were still tight around my mom. She glanced over her shoulder to look at me. I held my breath. She closed her eyes and looked away from me. New tears streamed down my face.

"I say we go fishing." Jacob smirked at my dad. "I could go for some sushi." He said as he patted his stomach.

"Sounds good." My dad agreed.

"No." I whispered. "Gavin." I sniffed. My dad turned to glare at me, and my grandpa stood in front of my door.

"He did nothing to harm her."

"Carlisle! Look at her head! He took her in the 1 part of the island we don't want her going to, and he _let her go_! In the worst waters he let her go, then left her on the beach. She had no trail leading us to her. You don't know the fear when your child isn't home when she's supposed to be! You don't know the heartbreaking terror when you go out to find her and her scent leads into the ocean and disappears."

"No, Son. I don't know the pain you are feeling right now, but I do know the pain of not knowing where your child is. Do you recall when the volturi were coming for Renesmee, and your sister took off with Jasper? You had the chance to go find your daughter! I couldn't go after mine. I couldn't go and bring her back home. Being a father and a husband at the same time isn't easy. But remember she's just a child. She's meant to make mistakes." I was very grateful for my grandpa's words.

"Alice is a grown woman. She can take care of herself. Renesmee is 6 years old! Even if you want to get technical she's 11, and that's still too young for her to be sneaking off to meet some boy. She deliberately disobeyed me, Carlisle. I told her to stay away from them!"

"She's on this island with no one else to play with. She finally found kids her age. I understand your anger with her because she lied to you, but it doesn't make it better to go out and kill every boy she has a crush on. That's not who you are, that's not the son I know. If anything you'll make her hate you, and I know that's the last thing either of you want." While my grandpa spoke I noticed Jacob starring at my dad and he nodded once. Jacob then backed out of the front door and I ran to my window. Jacob ran into the trees and I saw his jean shorts come flying back into the yard.

I opened my window and stood on the rocking chair. I needed to go after him. I needed to stop him from finding Gavin. I was halfway out my window when I felt something cold and hard wrapped around my ankle. "Where do you think you're going?" My dad growled.

"I have to go after Jacob!" I cried out. My chest vibrating from the sobs.

"Get back in here." My dad sighed, his voice was surprisingly calm. He held his arms open, and I reached for him. He pulled me back through the window and sat down on the rocking chair. I turned on his lap to look at him. "He's going to make sure your little friends are not going to try anything tonight. If anything that family is halfway across the world by now."

"Cassandra! She was my friend!" I couldn't hold back the sob, and my dad held me close to him. I rested my head against his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears.

"I know, and I'm sorry you lost your new friend, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't have been hanging around them in the first place." My dad said softly as he rocked me in the chair.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to use mom like that. I didn't think any of this," I pointed to my stitches. "was going to happen."

"She'll come around. It takes a lot to make your mother as upset as you made her today, but the one thing I love most about her, she forgives no matter how bad she's hurt. She doesn't want your apologies. You have to earn her trust back."

"I can deal with that. Just not her hating me."

"Renesmee." My dad scolded. "Neither one of us has or will ever hate you. We may get mad at you, yell at you, or punish you, but we do it because we love you."

"That makes sense." I rolled my eyes.

"It will when you're older." My dad smiled for the first time since he found me with Gavin.

"I've learned my lesson. I was just too excited when I realized I was able to keep all this from you, but it was more stressful to be careful and convince myself the lies were true, so when you read my thoughts that's all you heard."

"You did good, but I also looked passed a lot of it because I had so much trust in you."

"And that's gone now, right?" I asked him, my voice shaky.

"Yes, for now. In time you will earn my trust back, along with your mother's." He kissed my forehead, and I heard Jacob howl outside. My dad looked towards the window, and stood up. He put me on my bed and walked towards the door. He turned to look at me before he walked out of my room. "You're grounded for 2 weeks. No computer, not TV, no video games, and no beach."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. I knew I done wrong, but he just took away everything!

He reached over to my bookshelf, and tossed me a ratty book that was my mother's when she was human. "We have plenty of books around the house. Read." He said, and closed my door behind him.

I didn't want to read. I took the stupid old book and chucked it at the closed door. "Let it go." I heard my grandpa tell either my mom or my dad. I threw myself down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, screaming as loud as I could. What did they expect me to do for 2 weeks? I learned my lesson, both my parents screaming at me wasn't punishment enough? When I was done with my tantrum, and no one came in to check on me, I decided to take out my ipod and listen to music. I closed my eyes hoping to sleep out my entire punishment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the support with the no life loser posting stupid stuff on my reviews. I will only have the anonymous reviews disabled for a little while. I hate that fact that I lost like half of my reviewers because they dont sign in or dont have account. Sorry to those of you who cant review anymore. I really looked forward to them, and will again as soon as this loser gets a life. **

**Ok I'm done with my rant, enjoy the chapter and review if you can!! **

* * *

The past 2 weeks seemed to drag on and on. Grandpa left last week, after he made sure my mom knew how to take my stitches out. Jacob, on the other hand refused to leave until he found out if Gavin and his family left. I haven't heard from either Gavin or Cassandra at all during my punishment. Mostly due to the fact that the beach is off limits. Today is the last day of my punishment, and I have been pacing impatiently in my room.

"Renesmee, lunch is ready." My mom said as she stuck her head in my room. She finally stopped talking to me as if I was someone who had just killed her entire family.

"Renesmee!" My dad scolded. He heard my thoughts.

_Ok, maybe just talking to me like she's heartbroken._ I huffed and walked out of my room.

"That's a little better." He said as I walked passed the living room. Jacob has settled a little with whatever was bothering him. He stayed away from me my first week of being locked up, but this week he is a lot better.

I picked up my pace as I saw Jacob get off the couch. With one long stride Jacob stepped in front of me. "Hey!" I called out. I tried pushing around him to beat him into to kitchen, but as I ducked around him, he picked me up and tucked me under his arm. We were both laughing when we walked into the kitchen. I was glad Jacob was here because no matter what I wanted to do he would do it. Since I couldn't watch TV or play videogames, I would sit in my room and play with my tea set, made up stupid card games, or play hide and seek. Jacob would gladly play any of those whenever I asked him to. Yesterday I got so board that I begged Jacob to let me dress him up. He didn't fit in any of my play dresses that Aunt Alice gave me, but I put him in the scarves and hats that I had. My dad got a huge kick out of that.

We sat at the kitchen table and my mom placed a sandwich in front of me with some juice. She turned and placed 3 sandwiches in front of Jacob. "Wow, that's a lot of food." I said, eyeing his plate.

"I bet I could eat all three of these before you're even done with half of your one sandwich." Jacob challenged.

"Jacob, don't challenge her like that. She'll get sick." My mom shook her head.

"You're on!" I ignored her and Jacob shoved half of his first sandwich in his mouth before I even took my first bite.

"I win!" Jacob mumbled with his mouth full.

"You have a big mouth, so it's not fair!" I was not even a quarter of the way done with my sandwich.

"You're just sad because you lost. Stop making excuses cry baby." Jacob laughed.

"I could beat you any day out hunting!" I said sarcastically.

Jacob shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see once you're not under house arrest anymore."

I reached across the table and Jacob shook my hand. "You got yourself a deal." I promised him.

My mom walked back into the kitchen and leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "We'll go hunting tomorrow." She sounded too eager, and I felt guilty. I've never seen her eyes so black, but both my parents refused to leave me to go hunting these past 2 weeks. Jacob was a little uneasy about it, but it didn't bother me. I only felt bad because they wouldn't go hunting because of me. I knew the burning feeling in my throat when I thirsted for blood, but that was only half of what my parents feel. I couldn't imagine how bad their throats burned right now. I shrugged to myself figuring it was pretty bad since my dad didn't answer my thought. Either that or he didn't want to scare Jacob.

"Yes." My dad's voice echoed from the living room.

"Yes what?" My mom asked as she walked back out of the kitchen.

"I was talking to Nessie."

"What did you say?" Jacob asked me.

I giggled. "Nothing."

The next morning I woke up and ran into the playroom where Jacob was sleeping. I jumped on the pull out bed and bounced around. Jacob slapped my legs out from under me and I fell on top of him laughing. "Wake up!" I leaned forward on his chest to yell in his ear.

"No!" He groaned.

"Come on! We're going hunting today!"

Jacob mumbled something and rolled onto his side causing me to fall off of him. I laid on my side facing him and poked at his closed eyes.

He slapped my hand away. "You have issues little girl."

I punched his shoulder. "You're cranky big guy."

I heard my mom laughing at me. I turned to look at her standing in the doorway. "Bella, control your little beast." Jacob pushed my shoulders.

"I'm not a beast! There's only one of those here now." I leaned forward sniffing him and scrunched up my nose. "And he smells like a dog." I couldn't help but laugh when I heard my mom laughing hysterically behind me. I was happy that she was finally happy again.

"That's a good one." She said through laughs.

I smiled at her. "Thanks!"

"Now get off the bed before your father comes in here." She whispered so low that I could barely hear her.

"Ok." I whispered and climbed over Jacob to get off the bed.

"Hello world!" I yelled as loud as I could as I ran outside. My voice echoed off the trees. I was overly excited that I was finally free.

"Up you go." My dad stepped in front of me, and I turned to look at Jacob walking towards us with my mom.

"Can I go on Jacob's back?" I asked just as Jacob and my mom reached us.

My dad growled, but it was cut short as he looked at my mom. She narrowed her eyes at him. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Fine." He huffed and I ran around to stand behind Jacob.

I pushed against his back. He didn't even budge, but I didn't care. "Go phase!"

"Ok, ok." He said, and jogged into the trees. He came back a few seconds later. He was the bigger version of my ratty stuffed wolf, but I preferred this big, warm, furry wolf over my stuffed one. Jacob laid down and I grabbed onto his fur to pull myself onto his back.

"Let's go!" I pointed towards the woods. We took off running. Jacob leaped over small trees, and splashed through the rivers. I've never had so much fun on a hunting trip before.

"I'm going over here." My mom spoke low. My dad and Jacob nodded. I watched my dad stalk off in the opposite direction as my mom. Jacob turned his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

I knew he was wondering where I wanted to go. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. I pointed in front of us. "That way."

Jacob immediately took off running and we found a small herd of deer. We didn't have many breeds of animals on the island, so I mainly settled for the deer or fish.

When we were done I asked Jacob to take me over to the beach. He did as I asked, and I slid off of his back. Jacob stayed behind me as I wondered close to the water. I saw a head bobbing by the rocks. "Cassandra!" I called out to her. She stood up, but ducked back in when she saw the huge guard dog behind me. "It's ok, he wont hurt you." I said and she stood back up and walked towards me.

"Cassandra no!" Gavin appeared in front of her. Jacob howled and ran into the water. He leaped over me, soaking my sundress on the way.

I pulled at Jacob's tail. "Stop it!" I hissed. He ignored me.

"What do you want?" I turned towards my mothers voice. She must have been closer than my dad when she heard Jacob's howls.

"Just to make sure your daughter is ok. My sister here has been missing her new friend terribly. Mrs. Cullen, would it be a problem if Cassandra has a chance to say goodbye to her friend properly?" Gavin asked politely.

My mom looked at Jacob and he shook his huge head from side to side. "What's your name young man?" My mom asked him.

"Gavin, Ma'am." He nodded once. "And this is my sister Cassandra."

"Well Gavin, you and your little family has started quite some trouble with my family."

Gavin bowed his head. "My deepest apologies Mrs. Cullen, but your daughter is a great girl to hang out with, and her and my sister have become quite acquainted."

I noticed another, larger man submerge from the water. "Ashton." I whispered to myself. Jacob backed up so he was directly in front of me, and my mom stepped into the water to block Ashton's path to us. Ashton stepped in front of both Gavin and Cassandra. When he did that my mom crouched down ready to spring.

"I mean no harm, but will attack if I have to." My mom warned.

Ashton held up his arms to show her he doesn't want a fight either. I was glad because Cassandra and Gavin already lost their mother, I'd hate for them to lose their father too. He wouldn't have a chance against my mother. Especially if it was to protect me.

"I thought my husband told you to keep your distance." My mom's voice was cold.

"Yes, yes he did, but I can only control my own children. As soon as I laid eyes on your young one I knew she'd be trouble, and that she is. She manipulated my little girl, and turned her and my son into liars. For the passed week she has been coming down to these waters and forcing my children to lie to me."

"Your son almost killed my daughter!" I didn't think my mom's voice could go that high.

"I was there, he did no such thing. They were playing in the water, and she simply got away from him. It was an honest mistake. I helped my son pull her onto the sand, and that was all we could do. It was her own stupidity for trying to swim like them." Ashton pointed behind him to Cassandra and Gavin.

"You on the other hand, would probably be a great swimmer." Ashton eyed my mom, and I thought I was going to throw up. Jacob stepped away from me to stand next to my mom growling at Ashton. Ashton took a step towards my mom, ignoring Jacob.

"Take one more step towards me and-"

"Bella!" My dad's voice was close, but I couldn't see him.

"Too late." I could hear the smirk in my mom's voice.

My dad moved so fast that the water didn't even splash up around him. I blinked and he was standing in front of my mom in a crouch. Ashton and my dad were face to face. "Leave her alone." My dad snarled.

"Relax, I was only joking around." Ashton clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You Vampires have no sense of humor."

"Not when you're hitting on the vampire's _wife_."

"No harm done." Ashton's eyes widened. I couldn't see why since I was at the back of the long line of protectors. Plus my dad had his back towards me, so I couldn't see his face.

This was getting too out of hand. None of us meant any harm to anyone. I bit my bottom lip and roamed around inside my head trying to find the courage to step up and say something. I peeked around Jacob and saw Gavin looking around the line of creatures between us, smiling at me. There was my courage.

"Stop!" I urged as I ducked under Jacob's wagging tail. I treaded through the water, and Jacob stomped his foot down blocking my path. I dove into the water, not caring about the stitches in my head. The salt water burned but I ignored it. I somehow made it passed my mom, but my dad reached under the water and pulled me up. "Just hear me out." I begged as I brushed my hair out of my face. My dad's hand was tight around my upper arm, his fingers overlapping. He didn't object, and everyone's eyes were on me. I took a deep breath. "This is stupid! We're just kids! Kids fall down and get hurt while playing all the time." I looked behind me towards my mom. "Right, mom? How many times did you fall down when you were younger? I do recall when I got my four wheeler, a certain story involving you and Jacob playing around and you got hurt." I looked up at my dad. "And you still let her hang out with him, right?"

"Yes, but…"

I cut my dad off. "And mom went cliff diving, well she was supposed to go with Jacob, but he wasn't around. She got hurt, but she was still friends with him. Grandpa Swan told me all the times mommy was rushed to the hospital because she fell and got hurt. It wasn't anyone's fault, just an accident. Lets face it, the human part of me I got from mom, right?" I waited for my dad to nod. "Well then that wouldn't make me too coordinated now would it?" My dad smiled, but waited for me to continue. "So, what I'm trying to say is, kids fall down and get hurt. That doesn't mean the world has to end, and that friends aren't allowed to play together anymore. Cassandra, Gavin and I have fun. We go swimming, search for shells, and Gavin taught me how to body surf. He wasn't trying to hurt me, accidents happen," I turned back to look at both my mom and Jacob. "If they didn't happen then Jacob let go of moms motorcycle wanting to hurt her. That wasn't the reason why you let go, was it Jakey?" Jacob huffed then shook his head. "I rest my case." I sighed.

"Renesmee…" My dad started, and I braced myself for whatever he was going to throw at me. "You're absolutely right. I think we can make some arrangements where you can still see your friends."

"No way!" Cassandra and I screamed at the same time. My dad let go of my arm and I jumped in a circle. Not meaning to validate my point, I tripped on a rock and fell forward. 4 hands wrapped around my arms, and my parents both laughed.

"Now I definitely see your point." My dad chuckled.

"I will allow planned visits on the beach, but nothing more." Ashton said after my parents got me standing upright.

"That's fine, but one more comments about my wife, or you and I will have some problems of our own."

Ashton nodded. "I respect that, but if I may say-"

"No you may _not_." My dad snapped.

"Ok, ok. I get it." Ashton backed away. I felt my mom shiver and stepped back behind my dad.

"We will be in contact." my dad said.

I watched Ashton finally step out of Gavin and Cassandra's way. Gavin smiled at me and I smiled back. My dad's hands were suddenly tight on my shoulders, but it was easily ignored. I could watch that guy smile forever.

"Ok, lets go." My dad pushed me forward and I walked out of the water.

We walked back to the house in silence, and my dad seemed to have a silent conversation with Jacob. I rode home on my mom's back, so her and I were a little further ahead than my dad and Jacob.

When we got back to the house it was almost dark, and my mom had to clean my stitches before I had to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I enabled the anonymous reviews because I miss everyone's reviews!! I will just ignore the persons if he or she leaves anymore. This way you guys can read what he/she has to say and laugh about it. **

* * *

My stitches were finally out, and I was able to go in the water. My school lessons for the day were over, so I ran around the house trying to find all my stuff for the beach. Jacob waited by the back door impatiently. "You're worse than 5 woman put together! It's just the beach kid, let's go!"

"Coming!" I ran passed the living room and skidded to a stop. My parents were curled into each other as they watched the news.

"Be careful please. Jacob stays with you at all times." My mom told me.

"I know." I said as I climbed into the couch. I crawled onto both of their laps since they were twisted into each other. I hugged them both at the same time. Both of them wrapped their arms around me and kissed my cheeks at the same time.

I slid off their laps and ran towards Jacob. "Home by 5!" My dad called after me.

"Sure, sure." Both Jacob and I said at the same time. Jacob looked down at me and laughed, shaking his head. He messed my hair and walked out the back door.

"Lets take my four wheeler!" I ran passed him towards the shed. "You can ride my mom and dad's if you want, or you can ride with me." I didn't care either way.

"I'll go with you. Don't want you getting hurt under my watch. Your parents would kill me."

I don't know why I was overly excited that Jacob wanted to ride with me, but I held it back as I pushed the four wheeler out of the shed. "I want to drive though." I said as I climbed on. Jacob nodded and I bit my bottom lip as he climbed on behind me. With his hands resting on my hips I had to fight back a squeal. _Ew, freak! He's like your brother. You like Gavin, remember?_ I yelled at myself. I shook my head and turned the four wheeler on.

"Hold on!" I called out as I raced towards the ditch that would make me go airborne. I wasn't wearing my helmet, but I had Jacob with me. That was close to my dad, so I went for it.

"What are you doing?!" Jacob wrapped his left arm tight around my waist as he slid closer to me. His right hand reached over my shoulder gripping the middle of the handlebar to keep it steady.

"I'm going to jump! It's ok my dad taught me how." I leaned back against Jacob's chest as we hit the ditch and went airborne.

"You are a wild child." Jacob boomed. "I don't know where you get it from." He paused as he leaned down so his lips were at me ear. "But I like it."

I shivered. _He's a brother Renesmee! Go look for Gavin! _"Gavin." I repeated out loud. Jacob grumbled and let his left arm drop. I stood up and got off the four wheeler. Jacob stayed pouting for some reason.

"Gavin!" I called out as I scanned the water.

He appeared from behind the rocks. "Hey beautiful." Gavin said in his soft voice.

"Hi!" I waved, blushing. I looked down hoping he couldn't see my flaming cheeks.

He hooked his finger under my chin, lifting my head up. "Did I do that?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I felt my cheeks become more red. "Guess so." He chuckled.

I heard Jacob's footsteps in the sand as he walked over to where we were standing. Gavin looked up and I followed his gaze. Jacob pulled his shirt over his head, and I could of sworn he pushed his chest out to make it look more muscular, if that was possible. Jacob's muscles had muscles. "We came to swim, so come on!" Jacob reached for my waist on his way passed me and pulled me into the water.

I struggled in his arms. "What are you doing? I was talking to Gavin." I said, annoyed.

"I didn't come here to watch you talk. I came here to watch you swim." Jacob smirked and pushed my head down, ducking me under the water. I came up and spit water in his face.

"Jerk." I couldn't help but giggle. He splashed me, and I splashed him back. Jacob had pulled us far out so I couldn't reach the bottom. I clung to his arm as I moved behind him. I pulled myself up onto his back, trying to wrestle him under the water. Jacob laughed from my failed attempt. He fall backwards, I stayed clinging to his back.

Jacob and I continued pushing and wrestling with each other in the water. I looked over and saw Gavin kicking around some shells. I ducked under Jacob's arms and swam towards Gavin. I reached in front of me and grabbed his ankles.

"Don't you want to play with your boyfriend?" Gavin asked sarcastically.

"Jakey? Boyfriend? Ew no! He's like my big brother." I reached up and pulled at Gavin's arm. He sat down in front of me as I stayed belly down in the shallow water. "I like you." I blushed again.

"I like you too." Gavin leaned forward and I pushed myself up on my arms as his lips came closer to mine. Once again my throat burned from his scent, but I wanted the kiss more than I wanted his blood.

I felt his lips brush up against mine, and then a strong hold on my arm. It wasn't Gavin because I was being pulled away from him. My whole body was hurled from the water, and I didn't touch the ground until we were halfway to the four wheeler. Even then Jacob dragged me behind him. "Let's go, it's time to go home." His voice was cold.

"But it's only 3! I don't have to be home until 5."

"I'm in charge of you right now, and I said it's time to go home." Jacob picked me up and sat me down on the four wheeler. He pushed me back as he sat in front of me. I slid off the back and stormed towards where my towel laid with my cell phone. "Renesmee, I said lets go!" Jacob growled.

"Everything ok?" Gavin asked. His eyes narrowed when Jacob growled at him.

"Fine." I groaned through angry tears. I fumbled with my phone to try and dial my moms cell phone number.

Gavin reached out and took my phone out of my trembling hands. "Don't touch her!" Jacob was suddenly standing in front of me making Gavin back up a few steps.

"Back off you over protective teddy bear, or whatever the hell you are."

"I'm a werewolf, tadpole! I can rip you apart faster than you can say seafood."

I jumped around Jacob and stepped between the both of them. My hands pressed against both of their chests. "Enough!" I screamed. The hot, angry tears dripped off my cheeks.

I bent down to grab my cell phone and pushed send.

"Ness?" My mom picked up before the first ring was done.

"Mom!" I yelled angrily into the phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "He's ruining it for me!"

"Ruining what honey? Calm down."

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Gavin." I sobbed.

"Oh." My mom understood what I meant. "Let me talk to him." She sighed.

He's going to get it now. I stomped back towards Jacob. Him and Gavin were still glaring at each other. "Mom wants to talk to you." I shoved the phone towards him.

"Bella…" Jacob started but I could hear the hissing of my mom's voice.

"No, but she was all over him."

I gasped and punched at his stomach. "I was not!"

"Renesmee, it's ok. I get it now. He's just jealous." Gavin smirked as he stepped towards me and grabbed the tops of my arms. Before I could react his lips crushed mine. It wasn't like I was hoping it would be. I didn't feel anything from the kiss. He was trying, or at least I think he was trying.

"Bella, I have to go." Jacob hung up the phone quickly and I pulled away from Gavin. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I played like I was in trouble.

"Mom wants me home, right?" I asked as I turned my whole body to look at Jacob. I pleaded with him with my eyes.

"Yes, yes she does." Jacob sighed. He reached for me and took my hand.

"Sorry." I whispered to Gavin.

"Me too." He smiled at me and ran into the water.

"Not what you thought?" Jacob asked as he lifted me onto the four wheeler.

"Not at all." I was disappointed. My first kiss was a dud.

"You'll find the one for you, who knows he might be right under your nose." Jacob said as he bent down to pick up my towel. He looked up at me and winked.

I shrugged and sighed. "Maybe."

That made Jacob laugh for some reason. Glad he was finding amusement in my horrible first kiss.

When we got back home I dragged my feet as I walked towards my room. I dropped my stuff on the living room floor on my way passed. My parents were still on the couch, but I didn't look up at them.

"Ness, your bucket doesn't go there." My dad sounded confused. He knew I always put my stuff away. It was a major rule in the Cullen household.

I shrugged. "Don't care." I continued towards my room slowly.

"Jacob?" I heard my mom ask.

"He did it, but she didn't like it." Jacob acted as if he had just won the lottery.

My dad sighed, relieved. "Good."

"Edward!" My mom snapped. "I'll go talk to her."

I heard my mom get off the couch and I slumped face down across my bed.

"Hey." My mom whispered. I felt the bed move slightly and I glanced over at my mom laying on her side next to me. "Want to talk about it?" She reached over and rubbed my back.

"Gavin kissed me. I wanted him to, but then when he did I wanted him to stop. I like him, but the kiss was…"

"Not what you expected?" My mom finished my sentence for me.

I nodded and sighed heavily. "Isn't the first kiss supposed to be magical and perfect?"

"It doesn't have to be. My first kiss was a test to see if my vampire boyfriend wouldn't kill me." My mom chuckled.

I shook my head. "That doesn't count. You still enjoyed it though."

My mom swiped a piece of hair from my face, tucking it behind me ear. "You're 11. You have plenty of time to find Mr. Right. I was 17 when I found mine, and hey, your father was over 100." I looked up at her and she smiled.

"I may be his daughter, but I'm _not_ waiting until I'm over 100 years old to find my true love." I thought for a moment and smiled. "Wait, you said I was 11 and not 6. Does this mean next year we get to celebrate my 12th birthday?" I asked, hopeful.

"I have to face reality. My baby isn't a baby anymore. I have to realize that you may have only been alive for 6 years, but here we are discussing first kisses."

"Mom? Do you think I'll fall in love like you and dad?"

My mom leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. "When the time is right you will find each other, but lets not rush out and try and find him, ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"You can still be friends with Gavin, but you have to let him know you don't like him in the same way he likes you. Don't lead him on though." She warned me.

"I wont."

My mom patted my shoulder. "Good, why don't you call Claire and Alyssa. Spring break is a week away."

"Cool!" I yelled and jumped off my bed.

My dad was on the computer and he pulled me onto his lap. "Hi Uncle Emmett!" I waved at the screen.

"Hey squirt. How's the head?"

I turned my head so he could see that my stitches were out. "Mom just took them out. I'm as good as new."

"That's good. You had us all worried."

Alyssa's voice came from the background. "Dad, you talking to Nessie?" She asked.

"Yeah." Uncle Emmett turned towards wherever she was.

She suddenly appeared on screen with Claire. "We're coming in a week!" They both said at the same time.

"I know! We will be there to pick you up at the airport." I said.

"Quil will be traveling with them." My dad informed me.

I turned to look at him. "That's cool!" I looked back at the screen. "This way he can keep Jacob out of the way while I introduce you guys to Cassandra and Gavin."

"No way." Uncle Emmett's voice was stern. "No daughter of mine is hanging around fish."

My dad growled. "What are you trying to say?"

Uncle Emmett laughed. "Nothing little brother. He just better keep his fins to himself when my daughter is around."

"They will be watched at all times." My dad promised.

Claire, Alyssa and I groaned at the same time.

"Ness come here!" Jacob was turning on my TV, and switched on the Xbox.

"I have to go. See you next week! Buy Uncle Emmett!" I didn't wait for them to say their goodbyes. I slid off my dad's lap and skipped towards Jacob. He had my beanbag chair so I settled on the floor against his knees. We played games until it was time for me to take a shower and go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I still don't have my laptop back yet. The cord should be coming in tomorrow morning, YAY! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! All of you are simply the best. Keep the great reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming ;)**

* * *

I woke up early because I was excited to go pick up Claire and Alyssa at the airport. The cleaners were coming anyway to stock up the kitchen and clean the house. My dad doesn't like my mom and I home when they are around. I have yet to figure out why, but when the cleaners came we always took a trip back into the US. We mainly went shopping or mom and dad took me out to a nice restaurant for lunch or dinner. This time my dad arranged for the cleaners to come while we were going to the airport.

The past week I have been avoiding the beach, mainly Gavin, but I made the beach off limits for myself. No one seemed to mind but my mom. All week she's been telling me that I have to go down and talk to Gavin, tell him how I feel. That's a conversation I want to avoid at all costs.

I dressed quickly, brushed my teeth, and grabbed a pop tart.

"That's all you're eating?" My mom asked when I walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes." I said with my mouth full.

"We'll stop and get lunch before we come back home." She said as she followed me back into my room. We were able to stay out during the day since it was overcast in LA today.

I swallowed. "Ok!" I dropped to my knees to try and find my other sandal.

"Here." My mom sniffed once and walked over to my dresser. I stood up as I watched her bend down to pick up my missing sandal. I wish I inherited the keen sense of smell and hearing like my parents. I do have a pretty good sense of smell, but not good enough to find my missing accessories.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." I laughed.

"Oh yeah?" My mom reached for me as I tried running passed her. She tickled my sides and my legs gave out. She held my weight easily as she continued to tickle me.

"Ok, ok! I take it back." I said through hysterics.

"Good." She chuckled.

When we got to the boat, my dad got in first and took my mom's hand as she stepped in. She obviously didn't need the help, but my dad still liked to keep up the façade that she needed help with stuff like that. I never heard my mom argue.

"Come on Ness." Jacob took my hand and picked me up. I reached for my dad at the same time he reached for me. Once I was inside the boat I walked over to sit with my mom.

"Come on Edward!" Jacob wined. He must have been asking my dad something in his mind because my mom and I both exchanged confused looks.

"No." My dad answered sternly.

"Why can't I drive?"

"I'm not letting a dog drive a speedboat with my wife and child onboard."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid!" Jacob huffed.

My dad ignored him as he turned the boat on and sped away. It felt like my stomach was pressed against my spine the way my dad took off. I fought to keep my hair out of my face at the same time my mom's arms held me in my seat as we bounced in the waves. I decided to play it up and tease Jacob. I pushed my mom's arms off of me and stood up to walk towards my dad. He knew what I was about to do because he was grinning widely.

"Dad, can I drive?" I asked as I looked at Jacob through the corner of my eye.

"Sure honey." My dad stepped back and I grabbed the wheel. His hands lingered above mine, ready to grab the wheel if he needed to.

"What the hell is that about?!" Jacob yelled.

"I can't help that she can drive better than you." My dad laughed.

"Spoiled rotten." Jacob said under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Your point?" I asked sarcastically.

"My point is your parents give you anything and everything you want. Whatever happened to working for what you want?"

"The Cullen's don't work that way Jacob." My dad laughed.

We pulled into the harbor and as always got stares from the onlookers that were walking the docks. "Have you ever seen a boat like that?" One guy said to his friend.

"No, it's got to be the fastest boat on the market right now. That had to have cost a pretty penny." The other guy answered.

"I wonder where they just came from." Another guy said as he joined the other onlookers.

We got off the boat, and headed down the dock.

"Ness, stay close." My dad said as Jacob took my hand.

"I got her." He told my dad.

My dad put his arm around my mom's waist as they walked in front of us.

"You think that big guy is the kid's bodyguard?" I looked behind me as I watched the small group of people talking and starring at us.

"He must be. You have to have some sort of protection when you own a boat like that, and did you see the rocks the woman was wearing on her finger _and_ her wrist? Hubby must be into something big."

Jacob tugged at my arm. "Stop starring, and walk forward."

"Sorry, I think it's funny to hear what people have to say about us. It's something different every time we come here." I said as we stopped at the end of the dock.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, always a pleasure to see you. Shopping today?" Mr. Bixler, as always smiled politely. He always looked a little nervous around my dad, but made sure he always had a smile plastered on his face. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, just like he always did when he saw my dad coming towards him.

"Not today, we're picking up my daughter's friends from the airport." My dad answered him.

"Oh, my yes. Miss Cullen, how are you this morning?" Mr. Bixler leaned over to look passed my parents. His eyes met mine for only a second, and then he looked back at my dad.

"Fine thank you." I answered politely.

"We should be back around 4." My dad said as he slipped money into his hand. I was not supposed to know about this exchange, but my dad always handed him money to keep a close eye on the boat whenever we were here.

My dad heard my thought because he turned slightly in my direction and smiled.

I giggled.

"Oh, almost forgot." Mr. Bixler said nervously. He reached over grabbing a lollipop that he always gave me. "Have a nice day." He smiled at me. My dad reached for my candy for me and I took it happily.

"Thank you Mr. Bixler!" I waved to him as we walked away.

"Ready?" Jacob asked as he squeezed my hand slightly.

"Yup!" I cheered. I skipped alongside him as we walked towards our rental car.

"What are we getting this time?" My mom asked curiously.

"Hummer!" My dad said eagerly as he pointed to a very large black monster. The windows were tinted as black as the paint of the car.

"That?" My mom gasped.

"Is awesome!" I added. I let go of Jacob's hand and ran over to it.

"Of course you'd say that." I heard my mom mumble as I pushed through her and my dad.

Jacob snorted and shook his head. "You sure know how to outdo everything don't you. We're just picking up Claire, Quil and Alyssa. You act as if you're escorting the president around town."

My dad shook his head as he opened the passenger door for my mom. "My cargo is more important." He disagreed, and leaned towards my mom to kiss her. Then he took my hand and opened the back door to help me in. He kissed my cheek after he buckled me in. "Much more important." He sighed and shut my door.

"I have never seen anyone go out of their way to protect the identity of his family the way you do." Jacob said when he got in the backseat next to me.

"You never know who's out there. Always have to be safe, Jacob."

Jacob looked around him and chuckled. "Not this safe." He mumbled to himself.

My dad ignored him.

"Cool! Dad, the TV's are in the seats!" I moved to the edge of the seat to poke around with the TV on the back of my mom's headrest. "I wish I knew, I would have brought some DVD's." I sighed. The ride to the airport was 3 hours, and that was with my dad driving. The traffic here was horrible.

"Look behind you my dear." My dad glanced over his shoulder flashing me a smile. I spun around and leaned over the back of the seat. "I made sure they had all of your favorites put in here."

"You're the best!" I squealed. I reached over and grabbed the first DVD I could reach. I put it on and was content for the rest of the ride.

Once we were at the airport I walked between my parents. When we were here I didn't hold their hand. I was getting too old for people to think I was with my parents. They looked more like my brother and sister. So my dad allowed me to walk without holding their hands, but I still had to walk between them. Although I knew it killed my dad that neither of them had a hold on me, my dad's hand rested on my lower back. He led me through the crowd this way. I didn't care there was no point in arguing with my dad when it came to keeping me safe.

"When is the flight coming in?" I asked, bouncing impatiently.

"10 minutes." My mom answered as she read the arrivals on the screen. We walked over to baggage claim. Jacob and I chased each other around the belt until they announced the arrival of the flight.

"Ness!" Both Claire and Alyssa yelled. Quil was holding both their hands as they struggled for him to let go. When he did the 3 of us ran to each other.

"Your hair got so long!" Alyssa pointed out as she reached for my hair.

"I love your outfits!" I stepped back to see Alyssa's yellow and black plaid skirt and matching shirt. Claire had on the same thing but hers was purple and black.

"Aunt Alice bought it for us as a going away present. She got you one in pink!" Alyssa said as she held up the shopping bag.

I took it from her and turned towards my mom. "Can I go change please?" I begged.

"As soon as we get their luggage." My mom said, and looked passed me. "Where's my favorite niece?"

"Hi, Aunt Bella!" Alyssa said as she ran over to her.

She leaned down to hug Alyssa, then stood straight to look at Claire.

"Claire, sweetie, you're getting too big." My mom said as she kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for coming with them, Quil." My dad said as he shook his hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a 2 hour flight full of 'Oh my God what bathing suit are you going to wear? I have my blue bikini…' and then there was, 'I brought all my nail polish so we can do each other's nails.'" Quil did his best high pitched girly voice and we all laughed.

Quil and Jacob carried the luggage as we walked back to the Hummer.

"My mom would love this car!" Alyssa gasped as she walked around the car.

"Probably." My dad agreed.

Quil and Jacob lounged in the back with the luggage as Claire, Alyssa and I sat in the backseat.

My mom turned in her seat to look at Quil. "Quil, I'm surprised Seth didn't come along."

He laughed. "Rosalie wasn't letting him anywhere near the plane. He's ok with it though. Leah has him doing some extra patrolling with Jacob and me gone."

My mom nodded and sat forward in her seat.

"Where do you ladies want to eat lunch?" My dad looked over his shoulder as we came to a stop at a red light.

The three of us were giggling about our matching outfits.

"Can we eat on the pier? My mom says they have great seafood there." Claire asked.

"NO!" I yelled, too loud. Everyone in the car turned to look at me.

Jacob burst out laughing.

"Oh, I forgot! Sorry Ness." Claire looked back at the screen on the back of my dad's headrest.

"It's ok." I sighed.

We settled for a fancy Italian restaurant instead. Claire, Alyssa, Quil and Jacob gasped as we walked through the front door. I've been here many times before so it was nothing new.

"Are those pillars real gold?" Jacob whispered to my dad.

He nodded once before the hostess looked up at us.

"Good afternoon, sir. How many?" She asked as she eyed my dad quickly. I looked down to see my mom tighten her grip on his hand and moved closer to him.

I made gagging noises. Claire and Alyssa snickered at me and my dad reached behind him with his free hand and nudged me lightly. That made the 3 of us laugh harder.

"3 kids and 2 adult menus please." My dad answered softly.

I didn't eat off the kid menu anymore, but I loved to do the puzzles on them.

I watched her mouth as she counted the number of people in our group. When it was just my parents and I, they ordered food and I got something small so I could pick at what they ordered. This way we avoided weird looks from our server. The hostess seemed confused, but reached for the desired menus. We followed her into the middle of the restaurant, but as always, my dad stopped her.

"We would like something over in the back corner. I happen to know for a fact that you always have booths open back there." My dad let go of my mom's hand for a brief second as he reached into his wallet and placed money in the young girl's hand.

"S-Sure." She stammered and led us to the back of the restaurant.

"Girl's, you can sit alone if you would like." My dad pointed to the booth directly across from where the hostess put the menus down. He looked at the awe struck hostess. "Will that be a problem?"

"N-No sir." She stuttered and took the three kids menus and sat them in the booth that Claire, Alyssa and I had settled into.

"What will it be girls?" My dad asked when he saw the waitress walking towards us.

We gave my dad our orders and as soon as the waitress came up to us he told her what we wanted. "Quil, Jacob? What will it be?"

"I don't know…" Quil said as he looked over the menu.

"Don't worry about it. Order what you want."

Quil looked up at my dad quickly and smirked.

My dad nodded.

Jacob and Quil babbled on for 2 whole minutes as they ordered their appetizers and their entrees. They both snuck glanced up at my dad waiting for him to stop them. He was distracted by my mom, so they pretty much ordered everything on the first 2 pages.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked, impatiently.

"Edward." Jacob hissed and kicked my dad under the table.

He look away from my mom and growled. "What?" He snapped.

"Do we want anything else?" Jacob asked him.

My dad looked at me, "You girls all set?"

"Can I get a salad before my ravioli?" I asked him.

"Anything you want." He gave my salad order to the waitress and leaned forward to ask if Claire and Alyssa wanted one too.

After the waitress walked away I heard a loud thud and Jacob grunt. "That hurt!" He hissed though his teeth as he rubbed his shin.

"Don't kick me again." My dad warned.

"Well if you weren't making googly eyes over there you would have heard the waitress."

"I can make you pay for your 6 course meal that you just ordered." My dad cautioned.

"Shutting up now." Jacob said quickly. He slid off the seat and sat next to me. "What are you lovely ladies doing?"

"Playing tic tac toe." I answered him.

"Cool, I play winner." Jacob said as he watched Clair and me.

"I'll play Lyss." Quil waited while Jacob and I got out of the booth so he could sit in at the wall across from Alyssa. I was squished between Quil and Jacob. We played until our salads arrived and Quil and Jacob's first round of appetizers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!! Sorry the update took so long. I've had one crazy week lol. Thanks for the great reviews, and as always keep them coming!! I might have the next chapter up on Sunday. This is another happy little chapter, no drama. Coming up next... everyone meets Gavin!! **

* * *

Once I gave Claire and Alyssa the tour of the house, I dragged them outside to look at my four wheeler.

"Dad, can you take them for a ride?" I asked as I bounced around him. His arm was locked around my mom as they watched us run around the four wheelers.

"Bella." my dad said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Come on girls." My mom called out. She walked towards my four wheeler as my dad got on theirs.

Alyssa got on with my mom and Clair climbed on behind my dad.

We all took turns driving with my parents. Jacob and Quil went down to the beach, hopefully to keep Gavin away from me. My mom told me once we were getting our guests settled, that I had to go talk to him. If I didn't do it myself, she was going to take me down there. I don't know why she was so set on me not blowing him off. It made me think if she had a past relationship I didn't know about. I left it alone for the time being. I knew the right thing to do was talk to him.

After we were tired of the four wheelers we went into my room.

"So… spill!" Claire said eagerly as soon as I had the door shut behind me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, confused. "Spill what?"

"How was it?" Alyssa chimed in. She knew what Claire wanted, and I now had a pretty good idea.

"With Gavin?" I asked them.

They both picked up the pillows on my bed and hit me with them. "DUH!" They said at the same time and we burst out laughing.

"Everything ok in there?" My dad asked as he tapped lightly on my door.

"Fine, Edward." Clair chuckled.

"Bella will be bringing in some snacks in a few minutes." He added, speaking through the closed door.

"Ok!" The three of us said in unison.

"Turn up the radio." I whispered as low as I could.

Alyssa nodded, reached up on her knees, and turned the dial on my radio up. Our voices were drowned out by the music.

"So, tell us!"

I shrugged. "It wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be."

"What? Well what did it feel like?"

"Like… gross." I scrunched up my nose. "I got nothing from it. I like to pretend that it didn't happen." I sighed. "What about any of you?" I looked at Claire since she was a year older than Alyssa and I.

"Well…" She started and looked towards the closed door. "I do sort of like someone. But he's too old for me."

Alyssa and I both looked at the door. "Who?" I asked.

"He's here now." She whispered. I only understood what she said because I read her lips. The music was too loud for me to hear her whispers.

"Jacob?" My voice came out in a high pitch. I couldn't help the jealousy that shot through my body.

"No!" Claire shook her head.

Alyssa leaned forward to whisper, we all leaned in to hear her. Our heads almost touching. "Quil?"

"Yes!" Claire hissed.

"I knew it!" Alyssa boomed.

Claire clapped her hand over Alyssa's mouth. "Shut up! He'll hear you!"

"Why do you like Quil?" I asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

Claire sighed and smiled. "He's perfect in every way. He's always there for me, he's never done anything to upset me, and he's… well he's gorgeous!"

I nodded. "So, does he know this?"

"Nope." Alyssa shook her head. Her eyes got wide and she grabbed onto the tops of my arms. "He's not going to find out either!"

"I wont say a word." I promised.

"Good, besides he's like supposed to be in his twenties, I think."

"Well," Alyssa shrugged. "He's not growing or aging right now. He stopped just like the rest of the wolves. So he's frozen at 16 or 17 right now. Just like Jacob. Seth is younger than that. There is no way my mom would let me date someone like him. Although if he'd ask me I would definitely say yes!" Alyssa's gaze became distant as she stared off towards my wall.

"Come on guys! They're much older than us. There is no way they would be interested in us." I hated to kill the mood, but they were over thinking things.

Alyssa opened her mouth to talk but my mom walked through the door with a tray of food and drinks.

"Boy talk?" She asked, and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and covered my face, embarrassed. "Ugh, mom go away." I moaned.

"What?" She shrugged. "I'm not one of those embarrassing moms, am I?" She asked me. "I'm young, I mean people think I'm your sister before they think that I'm your mother." She very nicely pointed out.

"So, I know the truth!"

"Hey, Bella?" Claire butted into my rant.

"What?"

"Have you ever been with anyone else besides Edward?"

My mom looked at me before she looked back at Claire. She took a deep breath and sighed. "You know, your right." She said to me. "I don't need to butt into your conversations. I'll be in later to take the tray." She said quickly before walking out of the room.

I now had a new mission. Find out my mom's past love life. It was obvious that there was someone else. Someone besides my dad, I shivered. That was a weird thing to think. My parents were so in love that it made me sick half of the time. The way they stare at each other, the way I catch them kissing whenever I turn my back, the fact that they don't sleep at night- I still don't want to even think about what goes on when I'm sleeping, and the way they are always touching. Weather it be holding hands, my mom sitting on my dads lap, his arm around her, her arm around him, didn't matter what part of them was touching just as long as they were. I couldn't picture my mom doing any of that with someone else.

"Hey, I have an idea." Alyssa whispered, breaking my train of thought.

"What?" Claire and I asked at the same time.

"Lets challenge Jacob, Uncle Edward, and Quil to a racing game. Loser has to be the others servant for the entire week." She smirked.

"Awesome!" I yelled and jumped to my feet.

We grabbed a hand full of cookies from the tray and ran out into the living room. As if to prove a point, there was my parents. Wrapped up in each other in a way I didn't think was possible. The TV was louder than usual, probably to drown out my radio. We stood there for a minute waiting for them to realize 3 children were standing in the room.

"So, is that how babies are made?" Alyssa asked, she fought to keep her voice serious. Even though my parents were fully clothed and no where near… that, it was still hilarious to see them jump.

"Girls, I didn't even hear you come out of the room." My dad looked down at my mom and narrowed his eyes. "Or even hear them _think_ of leaving Renesmee's room."

My mom shrugged and gave her best innocent look, which wasn't hard for her. "Guilty. I thought it would be too much for you to listen in on their girly conversations. Besides, Nessie has been good lately."

I mouthed thank you to her.

"But wait, I'm still confused… was that how it goes?" Alyssa bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing.

My dad walked up to her and messed her hair. "No it's not, and stop turning into your father. How did you accumulate his sense of humor?"

"Many years of watching and listening." Alyssa said proudly.

"Well stop it." He said, and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Where's Jakey and Quil?" I asked looking around the living room.

"In your playroom." My dad nodded his head towards where my playroom was.

"We have a contest for you guys." Claire smirked.

My dad crossed his arms and smiled down at her. "And what might that be?"

"Lissy, Ness, and I against you, Jake, and Quil. We play one of Nessie's racing games and loser has to be the others servant for the week." Claire explained.

"Ok, ladies choice." My dad said, and bent down to kiss my mom. "And you can be the ref." He winked at her. "Since we all know you cant play any of those games if your life depended on it."

"It's just a stupid game." My mom snapped, and playfully slapped my dads arm.

We walked into my playroom and explained everything to Quil and Jacob. They were more than excited to play. Both of them already planning on things that they were going to make Claire and I do when they won. We had chosen the person we wanted to play against. Alyssa chose my dad because she knew if she won that Uncle Emmett wouldn't let him live it down. I chose Jacob because I knew Claire wanted to go against Quil, and ok, I wanted nothing more than to have Jacob at my beck and call, but I wont admit it to anyone… as long as everyone didn't include my dad. Apparently my mom pulled her shield off us. My dad glared at me and then looked at Jacob. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Ok! Dad and Lyss up first!" I quickly turned his attention from me to the game.

They started and the rest of us jumped around cheering them on. I was standing next to my mom so I reached over, taking her hand. I flashed her quick visions of her kissing my dad. I wanted her to distract him. Alyssa was only a few seconds behind him.

"Don't you dare, Bella!" My dad yelled just as my mom took a step towards him. She ignored him, and I looked away so he wouldn't see what she was doing through my thoughts. "Renesmee!" He wined as soon as I looked away.

He glanced over his shoulder just as my mom fluttered in front of him.

"Bell-" He was silenced by her lips. Quil and Jacob howled and hooted as my mom put more effort into the kiss. Within seconds the controller fell from my dad's hands as he brought them up to my mom. His left hand locked around her waist, his right moved to the back of her head grabbing a fist full of her hair.

Alyssa jumped up and danced in a circle. "I win!" She cheered.

"Only because Aunt Bella cheated for you." My dad said after he composed himself.

Alyssa shrugged. "I still won."

"I guess we're playing dirty." Jacob said as he grabbed my elbow, leading me towards the beanbag chair. "Sit, little girl." He said as he pressed my shoulders down, making me sit.

"Look it's Gavin!" My dad called out.

"Not gonna happen." I shook my head, not breaking my concentration.

"This woman can race." Jacob said when I won the race. Despite all the waving and jumping around by my dad and Quil. I was marveling over the fact that Jacob called me a woman. I glanced quickly at my dad glaring at me.

I shook my head, pushing the thought away. "I would like a coke, servant." I smirked.

"Same here." Alyssa chimed in.

"You have to." My mom pointed out.

They both grunted and walked out of the room. Claire and Quil were next. Alyssa and I were able to distract Quil just enough where Claire won by .2 seconds.

"I still call that a tie!" Quil said as he stood up to go get Claire her desired drink.

"It's passed midnight." My mom pointed out. "You don't have to go to sleep, but it's time to lay down."

We raced into my room, where my mom had set up the blowup mattresses across the middle of my room. The three of us lounged across the mattresses and talked until we fell asleep.

"AAHHHH!" I woke up to both Claire and Alyssa screaming. I was about to ask what the problem was, but a flash of lightning lit up my room and a loud crash of thunder made my ears ring. I was used to the storms here, but they never fail to scare me at night. Usually I ran towards my parents room, but always landed in my dad's arms halfway there.

"What is it?!" Quil and Jacob asked as they almost broke down my door.

As if to answer their questions another bolt of lightning lit up the room directly followed by an ear piercing clap of thunder. We screamed again.

"It's ok Quil, Jake. It's just the storm." My dad said as he pushed passed them.

"That's not a thunderstorm! It sounds like a war going on outside!" Claire cried. Quil walked over to her and she climbed into his arms.

_Can we sleep in with Quil and Jacob? I'm sure you and mom don't want a room full of girls all night._ I thought to my dad. He sighed and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Everything ok?" My mom asked. She tightened her light pink silk bathrobe around her when she noticed both Quil and Jacob standing in my room.

"Fine," My dad sighed. "Ness show your mother what you want. Let her decide." He said, not wanting to tell the others what I told him.

I walked swiftly over to my mom, rushing a little with the next round of lightning and thunder. Instead of just grabbing her hand I locked my arms around her, hiding my face in her bathrobe. I reached up and touched her neck.

"As long as you go right to sleep." She said sternly.

"I'll set up the beds on the floor in the playroom." She disappeared from in front of me so fast that I stumbled forward.

"I'll help." My dad said, and disappeared too. Leaving the 4 of them staring at me, confused.

"Slumber party in Quil and Jakey's room!" I smirked.

"They will sit with you until the storm is over. Quil take Renesmee's bed, and Jacob on the couch." My dad instructed. He turned to my mom and held onto her upper arms. "Your shield stays far, _far_ away from that room." He told her.

"Of course!" She hissed. "I'm not that easy going."

"Just making sure." My dad sighed and led her out of the room.

"Hey Ness, why was your mom in a bathrobe, and your dad in pajama pants?" Claire asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

"Oh, I thought vampires didn't sleep." She sat for a moment, deep in thought.

"It's just so they're comfortable." Jacob said quickly.

Another clap of thunder filled the room and I was suddenly in Jacob's arms. "Sorry." I whispered as I backed away. No idea why I was apologizing, but I figured I had to.

"Not a problem." He smirked. "This is another side of you I've never seen before. Renesmee Cullen, scared of thunderstorms. Huh…" Jacob snorted.

"I'm not scared of thunderstorms, I'm terrified of these ones." My voice shook when the lighting flashed.

Jacob walked over to me and pulled me down on my mattress with him. I rolled so I was facing him, digging my face in his warm chest. I suddenly felt safe. A tornado could rip through the house right now and I would feel just as safe right here than if I was miles away from the tornado in a storm cellar. I suddenly felt Jacob's lips against my ear.

"Better?" He whispered. I couldn't talk, I don't think I was even breathing. I nodded my head instead. At least that didn't involve my voice or breathing.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep smiling. The fear of the storm vanished. I don't even remember hearing the thunder after Jacob took me in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning thanks to the bright sun shining in my eyes. When I sat up I rubbed my eyes and looked around the playroom. Claire and Alyssa were both still sleeping, Jacob and Quil weren't in the room. _Morning dad._ I thought as I got up and walked sleepily towards the kitchen. I smelt my dad's cooking and was looking forward to some eggs. I walked quietly through the living room where Jacob was snoring on the couch. I didn't remember him leaving the playroom last night. He must have listened to my father and left when I fell asleep.

"And a good morning to you." My dad said as he smiled down at me.

"Eggs?" I asked, and walked over to the table to sit down.

He picked up the pan and flicked it the and the eggs flew into the air flipping over before landing back into the pan. "Omelets." He stated and looked over his shoulder to smile at me.

"Where's mom?" I looked around the kitchen. It wasn't like her not to be attached to his hip.

"In the bedroom. She'll be out in a few minutes." He left the stove and walked over to the fridge to get me a drink.

"No wait," I jumped off my chair and ran into the living room. I wanted my servant to get my stuff. I heard my dad laughing as I ran out of the kitchen.

I jumped on the couch and stood over Jacob. He didn't move, so I sat on his stomach and slapped his bare chest. The sound was loud, and my hands stung a little. Jacob's eyes shot open and he focused on me. "May I help you?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes please! I would like a glass of milk."

Jacob lifted his head to look at me better. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope."

Jacob placed both his hands on my knees and let his hands slide down to my ankles. "Yup, you still have legs. Use them."

I shook my head and climbed off of him. "You're my servant, remember?"

"Come on Ness," Jacob wined. "Let me sleep another 20 minutes. Then I'll get you whatever you want." He begged.

"Please." I asked as innocently as I could.

"N-no." Jacob stuttered.

I dropped to my knees at his head and rested my elbows on the couch holding my chin in my hands. I stuck out my bottom lip, and could almost literally see Jacob melting. "Please."

"Don't underestimate the power of the pout," My dad said behind me. "She gets that from her mother."

"What can I get for you?" Jacob sighed.

"Milk please!" I jumped to my feet. "No, make that chocolate milk… no. Er… no strawberry milk!"

"That sounds good, but I'll have Chocolate." Alyssa skipped into the living room. "Thank you Uncle Edward." She smirked.

"You girls are taking this too far." Jacob said, and pushed me towards the kitchen.

"You're just a sore loser." My mom's voice floated into the kitchen before she did.

"No I'm not!" Jacob snapped.

My mom chuckled and walked past him.

Jacob reached out to slap her arm on her way past, but she grabbed it before his hand made contact. "I don't think I will ever get used to you having reflexes like that." Jacob chuckled. He walked over to me and stood at my side. I had my right knee resting on the chair as I leaned on the back of it. Jacob reached out suddenly and pushed me, then caught me before I hit the ground. My dad's hand was tight around my arm. "But that's ok, your lack of reflexes didn't go far."

"Don't push her." My dad snapped and helped me stand upright.

"Oh, come on I wasn't going to let her fall." Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. "She knows I was joking around." He tugged at my hair. "Right Ness?"

I shrugged and turned quickly, punching Jacob in his stomach.

Jacob laughed and reached for me again.

"Jacob!" My dad yelled when Jacob pushed me again. I stumbled backwards into my dad.

_Chill, dad. _

"Chill?" My dad questioned.

I nodded.

"Eat your breakfast, and _chill_" My dad mocked my thought.

We all laughed at him and ate our breakfast quickly.

After breakfast we decided to go down to the beach. My dad made Quil and Jacob come with us. Him and my mom were going hunting with the family today. They weren't expected back until late tonight since they were going all the way to Forks.

"You sure you can handle 3 girls?" My mom asked Quil and Jacob.

"They will be fine. Go hunt and don't worry about us." Quil assured her.

She turned to look at my dad.

"If you think that's best." Of course my father was going to agree with her. I knew exactly what she was silently telling him.

I stepped around Jacob and took both my parents' hands. "Jacob and Quil are fine watching over us for one day. I swear to you we wont give them a hard time. You can even call us every 10 minutes if that makes you feel better." I said as I dragged them towards the door. I dropped their hands and they stared down at me. I sighed and pushed between them. I readied myself to push against both their backs. I could have been shoving against a brick wall, except I would have gotten further with the wall.

They both reached for the hand that was on their back, pulling me to stand in front of them again.

My dad bent down so his coal black eyes were even with mine. "One thing, I mean the slightest hint that I get from anyone that you misbehaved, I wont tell you the good news."

"What good news?" I asked, my eyes lighting up.

"You'll have to wait until we come back." My mom said, and bent down to kiss my forehead. She cupped my face in her hands and forced me to look directly into her dark eyes. "Be-_have_" Her warning rang out in the single word.

I nodded once. "Promise." I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. I breathed in the scent of her hair and sighed. My parents haven't left me since the last Thanksgiving we had in Forks.

"We'll be back later tonight." My mom also breathed in the scent of my hair. She kissed the top of my head and turned towards Claire and Alyssa. My dad pulled me into my favorite bear hug.

After we watched them leave the 5 of us headed down to the beach. Since Alyssa's servant was gone Claire and I were willing to share both of ours with her.

"How far is the beach?" Alyssa asked as we stepped onto the trail.

"Pretty far." I answered her. Then looked behind me at Quil and Jacob carrying all of our beach bags. "I have an idea!"

Jacob's smile faded and he dropped my bag and Claire's on the ground. "That's not always a good thing… in fact that's never a good thing." Jacob looked at me cautiously.

I walked up to him and smirked. "Phase!" I yelled. "Quil can carry our bags and you can carry us."

"What do you think I am a horse?"

I shook my head. "No… I think you're a dog the size of a horse."

Claire and Alyssa laughed behind me.

"You really want me to carry the three of you down to the beach?" Jacob looked over at Quil, then looked at Claire. Was he asking for permission to carry her on his back? Quil nodded and Jacob walked into the trees.

When he came back he carried his swim shorts in his mouth, and dropped them in front of Quil. I watched Quil shove them in my bag and placed Claire's bag next to ours on the ground.

"Ok ladies," he walked over to us. "Ness." He said and held his arms open to help me onto Jacob's back.

Alyssa was next then Claire. I grabbed onto Jacob's fur and chuckled to myself. "Come on Jakey," I said, clicked my tongue, and kicked my heels into his sides.

Jacob turned his big head and looked at me through the corner of his eye. He growled, making the three of us laugh.

When we got to the beach Claire, Alyssa, and I threw off our cover ups. Since my dad wasn't here for the day I was able to sneak on my orange bikini. I don't have the curves yet, or the chest, but at least there was a little bit of something I could show off. I wasn't destined to have much, but I had to work with what I was given.

"Oh wow, hey… Ness, Orange looks good on you." Jacob was barley looking at me.

I smiled and turned towards the water. I heard a faint smacking sound, Jacob grunt and Quil laugh.

"What?" Jacob hissed so low that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Not time!" Quil snapped.

"I know, but look at her."

"You're telling me to look at an 11 year old?"

I bit my bottom lip to stop from laughing.

"Look at your Claire-bear." Jacob used Quil's childhood name for Claire.

She was standing right next to me, so I looked at her quickly. She was in a bikini also, but a tad more developed than Alyssa and I.

Claire must have heard him also because her mouth was hanging open.

We heard silence behind up and I fought with everything in me not to turn around.

Finally the silence was broken by Quil. "S-s-so… It's not t-t-time." Quil stuttered.

"Time?" Both Claire and I whispered at the same time.

I scanned the waters for Alyssa and heard her scream. Quil and Jacob pushed through Claire and I. We took off running after them.

"Alyssa!" Jacob called out when he didn't see her.

"Over here!" She yelled, waving her hand from behind the rocks. Jacob and Quil were running into the water and I saw Gavin move away from Alyssa.

"I thought she was Nessie." He said quickly.

"She looks nothing like Renesmee!" Jacob growled.

"Well I'm not used to having other people on the island."

I ran into the water and froze when Gavin smiled and dove into the water. Within seconds he was standing right in front of me. His hands came up slowly, trailing up my arms.

"You look really pretty." Gavin smiled.

"Can we just be friends?" I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth. It just came out, I had no idea where it came from.

Gavin's hands dropped to his sides. "What?"

"Friends… can we… Er… Yeah." I sighed. "Friends." My voice became a whisper.

"You don't like me?" Gavin whispered.

"Not in the way you want me to." I hated the fact that I had an audience. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's him isn't it?" Gavin nodded towards Jacob.

"No!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok sorry." Gavin held up his hands to surrender.

"Is that the fish?" Alyssa asked as she swam over to me.

"This is Gavin." I said confidently. "Gavin, this is my cousin Alyssa, and best friend Claire."

"Nice to meet you girls." Gavin smiled politely, and reached into the water to grab something. "This is my sister Cassandra."

"Cassy!" I shrieked and hugged her.

"Hey Nessie." She smiled and hugged me back.

We played in the water for most of the afternoon, jumping off the rocks and I showed Claire and Alyssa how to body surf, although I felt better when Jacob held onto me.

"I have to go." Gavin said coldly after I swam over to Jacob after I rode in on a wave.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because we have to get back." Gavin took Cassandra's hand and she waved as Gavin pulled her out to sea.

It was getting dark, and colder. As soon as Jacob saw my jaw trembling he tucked me under his arm and carried me out of the water. He placed me on the sand and wrapped my towel around me.

"T-t-t-thanks" I shivered.

"Come here." Jacob chuckled, and pulled me into his very warm arms.

Quil worked around the fire pit and soon enough a huge flame lit up the beach. He reached into Claire's bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

We went hunting for the perfect sticks and sat around the fire eating.

"You girls up for a story?" Jacob asked us.

"Yeah!" We cheered.

The fire reflected off Jacob's face in the scariest way as he leaned towards the fire. He launched into a story about the legends of his tribe.

"Telling scary stories?" I deep voice came from behind me. I knew that voice well.

I stood up and turned around to see the light from the fire reflecting off of Uncle Emmett's pale face.

"Uncle Emmett!" I screamed and ran over to him.

As soon as I was in his strong arms I looked behind him at the rest of my aunts, uncle, and grandparents.

"Hey kiddo." My grandpa said, and kissed the top if my head.

"Who's idea?" I asked looking around at all or them.

They all pointed behind them to my mom. She was grinning from ear to ear and I ran over to her.

"Thank you!"

She chuckled. "You're very welcome."

I glanced quickly at my dad when I realized the thin straps of my orange bikini were showing through my cover up. "Later." He mouthed to me, and shook his head.

We settled down around the fire, I was wrapped in a blanket, and curled up in my grandpa's arms. My grandma was sitting next to us. I looked around the circle that was my family. My mom was on a log with my dad on the ground leaning against her knees. She was combing her fingers through his hair. Claire was curled into Quil so she could keep warm, Alyssa sat on Uncle Emmett's lap with his arms wrapped around her, Aunt Rose curled into his side. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were curled into each other on the log next to my mom.

"Was this the good news?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No." My dad smiled, and looked around the circle. He cleared his throat and stood up taking my mom with him. She looked embarrassed, but that was nothing new when attention had to me placed on her.

"No way!" Aunt Alice jumped to her feet and hugged my mom. Whatever they were going to say, she saw it.

"Hold on Alice." My dad chuckled.

"Everyone," My dad started and his wide smile lit up his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was leaning in to hear what my dad had to say. My grandpa held me closer, probably eager to hear what his son had to say. I smiled when my mom looked down at the ground and stepped behind my dad. He chuckled and pulled her back around to stand by his side.

"This has been very hard to keep from everyone," he paused and looked at Alice. "Even to try and keep you from seeing our decision."

Aunt Alice was still bouncing with excitement. "Just tell them before I do!"

"Bella, would you like to do the honors?" My dad said, and bent down to kiss her.

We were all silent as we listened to my mom take a deep breath. "I got ahead on my online classes, Edward encouraged me to apply to some colleges back in the US to see if I could get any acceptances even though it's March, and classes have already began." She paused as she looked around the circle. Her eyes fell on my grandpa and I looked up at him. It seemed like he would be crying if he could. Her gaze stayed locked on his as she finished. "I got accepted to Harvard. We're moving to Boston." She bit her bottom lip.

"Harvard." My grandpa whispered.

My mom still heard him and nodded. "And Edward swears he had nothing to do with it."

"That's right, Bella did this all on her own." He pulled her into him and kissed her again. "I'm so proud of you."

"We all are." My grandpa stood up, placed me on the log where he was sitting, and flitted to my mom. He yanked her out of my dad's arms and hugged her. "Harvard." He said again with a smile.

While everyone took their turns hugging and congratulating my mom, I sat starring at the sand in front of me. I loved this island, I was happy to be moving closer to my family, but I liked having it just be the three of us. I'm happy that I'll most likely be going to a public school, but I liked that time with my dad.

"I did too." My dad whispered from behind me. I should have known he'd be listening for my reaction. "It's important to me." He continued to whisper as he stepped over the log, picking me up on his way, and sitting me on his lap.

"I'm ok with it." I sighed.

"Ok, can you tell me the truth now?" He saw right through me.

I took a deep breath and looked into his golden eyes. "I like it here. Don't get me wrong I want nothing more than to be closer to our family, but I got used to just us."

He smiled and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"But, I will do this for her." I looked at my mom, and my dad followed my gaze.

My dad's arms tightened around me, and I rested my head against his chest. "That's very sweet of you, but you have to think of yourself before others. We told you before we moved out here that this wasn't permanent. As soon as your mother is done with school we're going to be moving back around the family."

I nodded. "I know, and that's cool, but are we going to be living in the big house?"

"Not if you don't want to. I will do what makes both you and your mother happy."

"What if what makes me happy, doesn't make her happy."

"Your more like her than you think." He sighed and looked at her. "She'd do just about anything for someone she loves." He whispered softly as he watched her.

"So… am I going to school?"

He nodded. "I have you enrolled in William McKinley Middle School. It's less than a mile from where your mother is going to be taking classes."

"What about a house?"

"Will you stop worrying? I have everything taken care of. The house I found," he leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "Is definitely something your mother will say is overboard, but you will basically have your own level of the house to yourself. Plus a basement big enough where we can put a big screen TV-"

"Bigger than the one in the living room?"

My dad nodded eagerly. "Yes," he hissed. "But this TV will be strictly for your video games, and surround sound through the room. Of course the room will be soundproof, even for our ears. This way mom can study in peace and quiet."

"A home theatre system just for my Xbox?" I could only whisper.

My dad nodded, grinning widely.

"When do we leave?"

We both laughed and my dad kissed my cheek. "As soon as I can convince your mother to live in a place like that."

"I'll help!" I said eagerly.

"I'll need it." He chuckled.

"Such a private little conversation going on over here." My mom said as she leaned over my to kiss my dad, then kiss my cheek.

"She just needed a little pep talk." My dad bounced me on his knee.

"I'm ok," I promised. "Congratulations mom." I stood up and hugged her.

"And here I was thinking I was going to have to save you from a lecture on what you are wearing under this." My mom tugged on my cover up.

I locked my jaw and narrowed my eyes at her. "You might _now_."

"Oh!" My mom covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry." She mumbled into it.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you get that anyway?" My dad asked. His eyes beginning to zero in on the orange strap sticking out.

"When mom and I were shopping a few months ago. You stayed behind to talk to the cleaners, and mom and I shopped for the day."

"You bought her that?" My dad gasped.

"Well I didn't think she'd wear it in front of… of other people! There's no one else on this island, so I didn't think it was a problem. Plus she looked cute in it."

My dad lifted his left hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Later, right now go spend time with everyone." He said with a grunt.

We all went back to the house and I was finally able to get out of my orange target for my dad's piercing eyes. To please him I threw on shorts and a sweatshirt. I sat on the living room floor between Claire and Alyssa while we listened to everyone talk.

"So my kid actually beat you?" Uncle Emmett was teasing my dad.

"Ness made Bella distract me."

"So, she still beat you! The best part is she's all _human_!" Uncle Emmett threw his head back as he laughed.

"Give it a rest Emmett." My dad growled.

"We all beat them. Ness and I beat Quil and Jacob." Claire told Uncle Emmett.

"They're nothing but…" He trailed off as he looked down at the three of us.

"Hey, Ness, why don't you show everyone what we've been working on? Take Esme over with you."

"Ok!" I yelled and stood up.

I walked passed my grandma and took her hand. She willingly followed me over to the black grand piano in the corner of the living room.

"She plays?" My grandma asked.

"Quite well." My dad answered.

I heard faint rustling around behind me. When I looked everyone was crowded around the bench behind my grandma and I. I have never played for an audience before. It felt like my heart was in my throat.

A wave of calm washed over me and I relaxed. "Thank you Uncle Jasper." I sighed, relieved.

He smiled down at me and patted my shoulder.

I lifted my hands to the keys and let the music flow through me to my fingers. I knew the song I was playing was one my dad wrote, and by the look on my grandma's face it was for her. I morphed into the lullaby he wrote for my mom, and then went right into the one he wrote for me. I had written my own, so I ended with that. It wasn't anything big, but it was a start. As soon as I hit the last note the room erupted into applause.

"That's my girl!" My dad said proudly.

"Looks like we just added a new musician to the family." Aunt Rosalie's eyes were bright as she bent down to kiss the top of my head.

I looked down at my hands, blushing a bright red.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm so glad that didn't get lost." My uncle Emmett chuckled and pinched my cheek.

"Leave her alone." My mom warned him.

"I'm just teasing her." He punched my mom's arm and walked into my playroom. "So this is where all the fun happens."

"I think he found the game tables." I shook my head. We have a pool table, ping pong table, and a air hockey table lining the far wall of my playroom.

"Looks that way." My mom chuckled.

"We'll join you!" My dad called out as he fluttered passed us with Uncle Jasper, Quil, and Jacob behind him.

"Have you played the other form of pool on here yet?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I looked up at my mom at the same time she pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Don't ask." She mumbled. "You're dead, Emmett!" She called over her shoulder as I heard a loud thud and my uncle swear.

"I got it, Bella." My dad chuckled. "He won't be playing _pool_ anytime soon."

"Thanks Edward!" My Aunt Rosalie hissed, and pushed Alyssa and Claire into the kitchen behind my mom.

"One of these days I'm going to rip his entire mouth off of his face." My mom growled.

Aunt Rosalie chuckled as she walked towards the fridge to get us a soda.

Jacob walked casually into the kitchen. I looked at him, watching him cross the room.

"How many games of pool are there?" I asked.

"Bye." Jacob turned quickly and ran out of the kitchen.

"Just one, sweetie. Don't listen to what your Uncle says. We think he lost half of his brain during his transformation." Aunt Alice said. She walked behind my chair and ran her fingers through my hair. Her hands moved more quickly and all of a sudden I had 2 French braids on in either side of my head. "Cute." She squeaked and danced out of the kitchen.

"Ness, come here please." My dad called out to me.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled and slid off my chair.

I heard my dad laughing. "No sweetie. I want you to play one of your racing games against your uncle."

I picked up my pace towards my playroom. "Oh, ok!"

I beat Uncle Emmett 5 out of 6 games when my mom told me it was time for bed. I was lucky she let me stay up this late. It was almost 1:30am. She was busy talking to Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Grandma out on the patio to realize what time it was. Alyssa was already asleep at Uncle Emmett's feet, and Quil had brought Claire into bed an hour ago.

I yawned and kicked Alyssa.

"Stop!" She moaned.

"Come on, lets go to bed." I yawned again.

Uncle Emmett lifted Alyssa to her feet with one hand. We held onto each other as we walked to my room. Both of us too tired to walk anymore. We slumped onto my bed and I felt someone moving me.

"Good night sweetheart." My mom whispered as she pulled my covers up around me.

"G'nite mom." I mumbled.

* * *

***To Hairgirl* I got your review asking about Alyssa, Claire, and Renesmee. This was explained in the beginning or Forever Young, but for those of you who forgot and dont feel like searching through the chapters. When Renesmee was born Alyssa and Claire were 2 and 3. Renesmee grew quickly and caught up to their age and slowed to a human's growth rate. Therefore Alyssa and Claire are now 11 and 12, while Renesmee may only be 6 years old, but she's the size of an 11 year old. Does that make sense? lol if not you can send me a message or another review. **


	14. Chapter 14

This week flew by with my entire family here. It's Friday, and my dad wanted us to have the weekend to get set up in our new city. Yes, I'm going from a small town, to a deserted island, and now a huge city. This should be fun. I start my new school Monday, and am a little freaked out. I haven't set foot in a school for 3 years. When I left school I was in elementary school. Now I'm starting Middle school, in the middle of the school year!

"Calm those thoughts in there." My dad said as he placed his hands on my head and kissed the top if it.

"I cant." I sighed, kicked the box I was packing to the side, and slumped to the floor. We were only to take what he needed with us, since everything we could ever need was already at the house in Boston. My dad and I finally convinced my mom to move into the huge house my dad was talking about. She really didn't have a choice since my father already bought it.

"You will be fine. This is a good beginning for you. Get out there and make some human friends. Not friends that live in the ocean."

"I do have human friends. Claire and Alyssa."

My dad shook his head. "Friends that are oblivious to our world."

I shrugged. "I guess that would be cool." I moaned.

"That's the spirit." My dad messed my hair and walked out of my room.

"Hey squirt." Jacob said as he walked into my room.

"Hey." I murmured. I was still sitting on the floor, pouting.

"Talk to me, babe." He said, and flung himself onto my bed. He rolled onto his stomach resting his head in his hands as he looked down at me.

I took a deep breath and folded my legs. "You sure you cant stay with me for a while?"

"Ah, honey," he reached out and touched my cheek, trailed his thumb across my bottom lip. It tingled. "You know I want nothing more than to stay with you, but I have to get back to the pack. Soon enough you will be moving back to Forks. Boston is the last stop on your way home." He seemed to be fighting with himself to get the words out.

"I know, but mom's going to be in school for at least 4 years and then she has to do her residency."

Jacob's eyes brightened and he smiled my favorite full faced smile. "You'll be almost 17 by the time you move back to Washington."

"You say I'll be almost 17, but my parents will say I'm 13."

"No they wont." He laughed once, kissed my forehead and dropped his hand from my cheek.

"You don't know that."

"We'll see." He bobbed his eyebrows and laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Jacob looked towards my door and back to me. "Just promise me one thing." He said quickly.

"Anything." I knew I sounded too eager, but I didn't care.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but my dad hurried into the room.

"Jacob," he growled. "Outside, now."

"What? I wasn't-"

"_Now_." My dad's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"Coming." Jacob mumbled. He didn't seem scared at all.

The new house was even bigger than I thought. I really did have a whole level to myself. As soon as you walk into the house you stepped into a sunroom. It was bright and open, Flowers lines the walls. The room smelt like a flower shop. Once inside the long hallway led to an open living room, and a beautiful staircase leading to the second floor. To the right of the staircase was the dining room. The furniture throughout the house was very elegant, and you could tell by just looking at it, it was expensive. The double doors circled into the wide kitchen, and wrapped back into the living room.

"Come on lets go find your room!" Alyssa tugged on my arm.

"Top floor!" My dad called after us as we ran up the marble stairs that were blanketed in a burgundy velvet carpet. The railing was a shiny brass color. The second floor over looked the living room as you walked down the hall. 2 rooms lined the right side of the wall, and 1 door was at the very end of the hall.

Claire opened the first door and we peered in.

"This must be my dad's office." I guessed when I saw a desktop computer against the far wall. The wall on the far right side of the room was lined with bookshelves. The left wall was full of Pictures from the day I was born until now. A huge canvas portrait of my parents on their wedding day hung in the middle. We walked out of that room and continued to the second door.

"I think this is your mom's office." Alyssa guessed. I stepped into the room and sure enough a wooden desk sat facing the window with a huge leather chair. I walked over to the bookshelves lining the left wall. It was full of any kind of medical book you could imagine. The entire room was decorated in the Harvard school colors. The right wall was decorated in pictures from my mom's human life, her friends from High School, pictures of her and my dad, then a bunch of the three of us. Some were of her and a woman I have never met before. I reached up and traced the planes of the woman's face then my mom's. They looked a lot alike. I moved onto a picture of, I think, a very young picture of my mom, she couldn't have been older than 3, the same woman and grandpa Swan. The baby in the strangers arms looked exactly the way I did when I was that size. The only difference was the shade of our skin and our hair color. I made a mental note to ask my mom about the woman.

"Come on lets see what my parents' room looks like." I ran out of the room as Claire and Alyssa followed. The door at the end of the hall opened up to a huge room. Glass doors opened up to a balcony overlooking the park across the street. Their huge bed was placed in the corner of the room. 2 walk in closets sat on either side of another door leading to their bathroom that was the size of my old room. Why they needed a bathroom that big was beyond me. The floor was a pearl white tile that matched their bathtub that was almost as big as a pool. If their room looked like this I couldn't wait to see mine.

The three of us ran back to the stairs up to the third level. The first door was my room. A huge canopy bed was directly across from the door, light pink carpet blanketed the floor, I also had a bathroom right off of my room. It wasn't nearly as big as my parents, but it was perfect. Like my parents I also had a walk in closet filled with new school clothes. I had a bay window with a cushion and pillows so I could sit and look down at the city street.

We continued down the hall to my computer room. The last room in the hall had all the game tables in it with a flat screen TV and a black leather sofa instead of my beanbag chair. My Xbox was in the basement hooked up to a TV that covered the entire wall. It reminded me of a movie theatre. Except the uncomfortable chairs were replaced with a huge couch and recliners. My dad had placed the speakers in the wall, for the surround sound.

This house was a dream house for anyone who like luxury. We had a 2 car garage with a brand new black Volvo for my dad, and Uncle Emmett drove over my mom's Ferrari. I begged my dad to bring me to school in it. My mom was more than willing to drive the Volvo. She just didn't understand the beauty of fast cars.

"Do you think you will be able to?" My mom asked excitedly.

She was talking to my grandpa as I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was sitting at the small table while my mom was perched on the counter with my dad standing next to her, leaning on her leg.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital and the school board. They are more than happy to accept."

"That's great!"

"What's great?" I asked as I pulled 3 soda's out of the fridge, handing one to both Claire and Alyssa.

"I might be able to get a teaching job at the collage, and work at the hospital where your mom will have to do her residency at." My grandpa informed me.

My eyes widened and I spit out my soda. "That would mean…"

"Yes." My dad chuckled.

"You're moving here!" I screamed and threw my arms around Alyssa. We both jumped around the kitchen.

"Ness." My dad spoke warily. I looked up at him, my smile fading as I followed his gaze to Claire. She was looking down at her soda can, flicking the top with her index finger.

"You can still come visit, and besides you really want to leave Quil?" I nudged her arm and she smiled at the mention of his name. I leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Quil." I hissed.

"Stop." She blushed and pushed me away. "I'm happy for you, really." She said to Alyssa. "I got you for the last 3 years, it's Nessie's turn."

"Where are we going to live?" Alyssa asked as she climbed onto my grandpa's lap.

I walked over to stand in front of my dad, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You and your parents are in the house next door. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Grandma and I are 2 houses down from you." He answered her. "Since we're only here for a handful of years we're going to live a little older than we usually start out."

"This is too cool! When did you decide this?"

"A few days ago. I needed to move into a different hospital anyway. It was time to start over. Plus I want to see first hand how well Aunt Bella does in school."

"Sure, I love the extra pressure of my father-in-law as my teacher, and then my attending at the hospital," my mom groaned, then smiled. "But I am happy to have you here." She added.

It was hard to say goodbye to Claire, but it was time for them to leave. Quil hugged me and wished both Alyssa and I good luck in our new school. Alyssa and I hugged Claire at the same time. She was going to talk to her mom about coming to Boston as soon as school let out for the Summer.

Jacob knelt in front of me, "Good luck, sweetie." He forced a smile. It wasn't my favorite one.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "I'll miss you."

He turned his head to whisper into my ear. "You have no idea." He stretched his neck and kissed my neck. "I'll see you over Christmas vacation." He promised.

Jacob was coming back with grandpa Swan, Sue, Seth and Leah for Christmas.

"Cant wait." I held back the tears.

The announcement for their flight rang though the airport. "I have to go." Jacob reached behind him to unlock my arms from his neck. He took my face gently in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Take care, kiddo." He said, and turned his back on me.

I let the tears fall silently as I watched the three of them walk away. My dad rested his hand reassuringly on my shoulder and I turned, digging my face in his shirt.

"They'll be back." He reassured me.

"I know." I sighed.

Both my parents put their arms around me as we walked out of the airport. The next day was the start of the next chapter of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's the story again?" My father annoyingly asked for the hundredth time this morning. We were on our way to school, in my mom's shiny black Ferrari. She had already left for her morning class. It was a cloudy day, but the forecast didn't call for rain.

I rolled my eyes. "I am Renesmee Cullen and you are my brother-in-law. I live with you and my sister. I took your last name because I was adopted by the both of you after my parents were killed in a car accident."

"Good girl." My dad reached over and patted my head.

I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath. The school was coming into view and my heart burst into a sprint faster than it normally beats. My dad's eyes immediately flashed to my chest, then to my face. "You ok?"

"I'll survive. Just a mild heart attack." I breathed.

"Ah," He pursed his lips and nodded his head. "Your mother used to have them all the time." He laughed at the memory.

We pulled into a parking spot in the front of the school. Everyone in the front yard stopped to look at the car as he parked. My dad chuckled, most likely due to someone's thoughts. I turned in my seat to look out the back window. Some of the guys that looked like they were in 8th grade were making their way casually over to the car. They kept their distance as they looked at it.

"Ready or not, here we go." My dad said, and opened his door.

"What are you doing!" I snapped, and pulled at his arm before he stepped out of the car.

"Walking you inside. I need to make sure the main office has all your paperwork."

"No! I don't need my _Daddy_ to walk me in! I can check myself."

"People will not think I'm your father." He seemed to be amused by my sudden embarrassment by him.

"I don't care who they think you are. _I_ know who you are, and my _Daddy_ is not going to escort me inside." I opened my door and slid out of the car. I Slammed my door shut and hurried to his side of the car.

"You sure?" He hesitated.

"Positive! I'll see you after school, and stay in the car when you come to pick me up. If you value my sanity you will stay in this car."

"You have my word." He nodded once. I shut his door and he rolled down his window.

"What?" I asked when his smirk crept across his face.

"You're old man doesn't get a kiss goodbye?"

"Old man… hardly." I snorted then leaned in the open window to kiss his cheek.

"See ya Edward!" I waved over my shoulder and he revved the engine. _Love you, Dad._

I caught his smile as he sped out of the parking lot. Now all eyes were on me. I flipped my hair in front of my eyes, put my head down, and walked quickly towards the school.

I didn't stop until I reached the main office. A larger set woman with huge glasses looked up from behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen. This is my first day."

"Yes…" The woman dragged out the 'S' making her sound like a snake as she dug through the mess on the counter. "Here we go," she looked down at the paper, looking over her glasses. "Rin… Renn-es…"

"Nessie," I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Everyone calls me Nessie."

She relaxed her shoulders. "Ok then, Nessie," she laid out a small piece of paper in front of me. "This is you schedule with a map of the school." She looked over my file as I looked at my schedule.

"Florida, huh?" She said without looking up at me. "What made you move to Boston?"

"My sister, she goes to Harvard."

"I see…" She skimmed down my file and her eyes softened. "Oh dear, I'm sorry about your loss. You are a very lucky girl to have your big sister and her husband take you in like that."

I smiled politely and took my schedule and the map of the school. "You could say I was an unexpected arrival," I chuckled at my own inside joke. "Thank you." I waved and hurried out the door.

I seemed to be walking with a huge neon sign flashing over my head saying 'LOOK AT ME I'M THE NEW GIRL!' Without making eye contact I found my first class. I quickly looked around the room for an empty seat. There was one in the back and I made my way through the full seats. I knew Alyssa was supposed to be starting today, but I haven't seen her yet. The teacher walked into the room and his eyes fell on me.

"Miss Cullen, right?" He asked.

I looked down nervously at my hands. I could hear the rustling of the students as they turned in their seats to look at me. I peeked at him through my eyelashes and nodded.

"Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?"

"No thank you."

"Oh, come on. I don't bite."

"No, but I can." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sorry?" The teacher, still smiling, thought I was talking to him.

I sighed heavily and stood up. I stayed by my seat since the entire class was looking at me already. "My name is Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. I moved here from Jacksonville, Florida. My sister and her husband live here, they adopted me after my parents were killed in a car accident a few months ago." I forced myself to look upset, which wasn't too hard since I was beyond embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Well welcome to Boston, and welcome to math. I am Mr. Connery."

I nodded politely and quickly sat down.

"Hey." I small voice whispered.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and a blond girl was looking at me. "Hi." I turned my whole head to look at her.

"I'm Melissa. Sorry to hear about your parents. I lost my mom to lung cancer last year."

"Sorry." I whispered. I wish I could relate to her, but my parents were very much alive, and were never going to die. They were going to outlive everyone in this room.

"Let me see your schedule." She reached across the space between us, and I handed her the piece of paper.

"We both have gym next. Stinks that it's in the beginning of the day." She said as she continued looking over my classes. "We have lunch together, math, science, and art."

"That's cool." I took my schedule back and listened to the rest of the lesson.

Melissa walked with me to gym and we changed as she gabbed about who to and not to hang out with, which guys were taken and which ones were out of reach, which girls to avoid and that being a part of a school sport was as important as getting dressed in the morning.

Gym seemed fairly easy, we were starting volleyball. My team liked me in the front row because I could jump high to spike the ball. That was the only thing I knew how to do. When it came my turn to serve the ball I managed to bounce it off the wall behind me and then hitting myself in the back of the head. Apparently some of the guys on the other team thought it was amusing. I got them back when it was my turn in front of the net again.

My next class was English. "Renesmee!" Alyssa jumped to her feet as soon as I walked in the room. I felt relieved. We were still cousins so it was easy to keep that story straight. Well adopted cousin. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett adopted her, which was nothing new. Uncle Emmett was supposed to have gotten a job reassignment in Boston, so he moved Aunt Rosalie and Alyssa out here. Grandpa and Grandma Cullen came out here with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice because they wanted to help out with me. They were now my Aunt and Uncle. Alice and Jasper were cousins. They both were back in high school.

"I'm so glad we have a class together!" I squealed as I ran over to her. I sat down at the empty desk next to her. We traded schedules and discovered that we had the whole second half of the day together. I figured our parents had something to do it that one.

After English I had music, lunch, science, history, art, then French. I met up with Alyssa on my way to lunch. We had our lockers right next to each other. Melissa waved from the lunch line and Alyssa and I walked over to her. I introduced Alyssa to Melissa and we sat with all Melissa's friends.

"This is Nessie and her cousin Alyssa," she said cheerfully. Everyone's conversation came to an abrupt halt as they looked at us.

"Hey," one of the boys said with his mouth full. He swallowed before continuing. "You're the one the drove in with the Ferrari!"

"Guilty." I smiled shyly.

"That's a sweet looking car! Who's is it?"

"My sister's, but she hates to drive it. My brother-in-law takes it everywhere. It's my favorite car."

"Sit down," he said eagerly and pulled out the chair next to him. "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. I'm Derek by the way."

"Hi, Derek." I relaxed and fell into conversation easily. Alyssa sat across from me already planning a shopping trip after school with Melissa and her friend Lauren.

After school I lugged my bag, full of homework towards my dad waiting nicely in the car. Derek talked casually to me as we walked. I could tell we were going to be really good friends. "You think your brother would mind if I looked at the car?"

"No, not at all." I led him over towards my dad and could see his eyes glaring at me through the rearview window. He seemed calm enough, so I'm guessing Derek's thoughts were calm.

I opened the passenger's side door and threw my bag on the floor. "Edward, this is my friend, Derek. Derek, Edward."

They both said hi.

_Thank you!_ I smiled at my dad and he smiled back at me.

"Derek wanted to see the car."

"Really? That's too bad," my dad shrugged. "I would love to show it to you, but Renesmee made me promise I wouldn't get out of the car."

"Cut it out!" I snapped. _Do NOT embarrass me! _I warned him.

My dad laughed loudly and got out of the car. I sat on the curb as he had the hood open and they were talking car talk.

"I'll catch you tomorrow, Ness!" Derek called over his shoulder as he ran over to his bus.

"Shut it." I said as soon as I shut my door.

"What?" My dad asked innocently.

"I know what you were thinking." I accused.

"Really? I thought I was the one that read minds."

"You know what I meant." I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped back in the seat.

"I'm not going to say anything about your new friend. Not one thought in that boys head was about you more than a friend." My dad patted my knee. "He's welcome over anytime."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

My dad's cell phone vibrated on the dashboard and I reached for it first, surprised my dad didn't beat me to it. He glanced at me through the corner of my eye and smirked. "It's mom!" I said excitedly and flipped the phone open. "Mom, you will never believe the day I had! I met a bunch of new friends, and Alyssa and I have all our afternoon classes together." I said quickly and turned to my dad. "By the way, thank you for that."

He nodded and continued to watch the road.

"I'm so happy you had a good day." She seemed distracted, which was weird for her.

"Me too! How was yours?" I asked her.

"It was… busy. Where's dad?"

"Right here, we're on our way home."

"Ok, let me talk to him."

Without saying another word I tossed the phone into my dad's lap. He caught it with one hand. Before he could even say anything I heard the hissing of my mom's quick conversation.

"It's fine. I'll see you when you get home. I will, Bella." My dad glanced over at me. "I do know how do handle my own daughter. I know, love. Be safe and I love you." He said and closed the phone.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as I stared at him.

"She's staying at the library with her new study group. She'll be home after your in bed," my dad was no longer talking to me. He was mumbling to himself. "So I was given strict orders to make sure your homework is done as soon as you step foot in the house, I have you fed and showered and in bed before 9," he snorted. "Like I don't know how to look after you." We were in the garage now.

I shrugged. "She's a mom, that's what they do. I, on the other hand think it's time to play videogames. What do ya say? You beat me and I go straight to my homework. I beat you and I do my homework after dinner."

"Tempting, but no. Upstairs and get to work."

"She'll never know!" I wined as I stomped up the stairs.

"Trust me, she'll know." He shook his head and looked towards the front door. "I'm going to run to Grandpa's real quick. Will you be ok to start your homework on your own?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes and watched him disappear.

I finished my homework and wondered back downstairs. "Still not home?" I mumbled to myself. I opened the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients for a sandwich.

"Ness!" My dad called out, and I heard the door close.

"In here!" I yelled as I licked the mustard off my finger and put everything away. "Thanks for dinner." I held up my plate as I walked passed him.

"I was coming home to make it."

"It's fine. I'm going to eat this upstairs. Goodnight."

"Freeze." He suddenly appeared in front of me. "Things are not going to be the same. I know it's bothering you because Mom isn't here. We both now have other obligations."

I sat down on the couch and nibbled on my sandwich. "Both of you?"

He nodded. "Yes, Carlisle says the hospital needs help, and I will be working there full time."

"You know medical stuff?"

"I know enough."

"Ok," I sighed. "Can I go finish eating now?"

My dad nodded and I walked up stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

The weeks went by quickly with school. I've made a ton of friends, and since my parents were _never_ home they all liked to hang out at my house. Of course As soon as my now cousins, Alice and Jasper got home they were forced to be my babysitters. We had a month left of school and I was excited for summer vacation. Summer meant Jacob and Claire.

"Earth to Nessie!" Derek pulled me from my thoughts as he threw a pillow at me.

Derek, Alyssa, Lauren, Melissa, Ben and I were sprawled across the living room floor surrounded by our school books. Alice and Jasper were due here any second so we figured we'd look like we were being responsible.

"Sorry, what?" I asked once I came back from my thoughts.

"You going to the dance tomorrow?" Derek asked me.

"I thought we were all going together." I looked down at my notebook and doodled on the paper that was supposed to be my math homework.

Derek punched my arm and laughed. "Yes, space cadet! We were just talking about that while you were off prancing around in that head of yours."

I punched him back. "I'm back now, so drop it."

"Ok you two." Alyssa laughed.

Derek and I have became really close the past 2 months. We go to each other for just about anything. He's here everyday after school, we're attached at the hip whenever we get the chance to be together. My dad even likes him a lot. I know it's only because Derek and I have absolutely no serious feelings for each other, but I didn't care.

"Who's hungry?" Alice called out as she came gracefully into the living room. We jumped because we didn't hear the front door open or close.

"Hi, Alice," I looked behind her expecting Jasper, but he wasn't here. "Where's Jasper?"

"Home. He was going out with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle." Alice winked at me and I knew they were going hunting. I saw by her dark eyes that she needed to go also. I quickly looked around the room of humans and back at her.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because Edward would have my head if I left you kids here alone."

I knew Emmett was working, so that must mean Rosalie was going hunting too. I got up and walked over to her, taking her hand. "Come on I'll help you make some sandwiches." As we walked into the kitchen I flashed her visions of her going hunting with them. _You really need to go and you know it. Dad is just going to have to realize having a thirsty vampire in a room full of humans is worse than having a handful of kids home alone for a few hours. _I let my thoughts linger in her mind as she pondered over what I just showed and told her.

"You're absolutely right." Alice whispered. She made the sandwiches quickly, kissed my forehead, yelled a goodbye to Alyssa and ran out the door. I bumped the sandwiches in the garbage and climbed on the counter.

"Hey guys!" I called over my shoulder as I reached for the jar on the shelf above the cabinets.

Everyone ran into the kitchen and took in my stance as I stood with my hand in the Jar fishing for my prize. "What are you doing?" Derek gasped as he walked up to me holding out his arms ready to catch me if I fell. "Aren't you a little old to be being caught with you hand in the cookie jar?" Derek laughed. I wrapped my hand around a bundle of cash and pulled it out.

I fanned myself with it and jumped off the counter. "What do you guys want to order to eat?"

"No way!" Derek gasped as he snatched the money out of my hand. "There has to be hundreds of dollars here!"

I shrugged. "Pocket change. Anything in that jar up there is play money."

"I knew your sister and brother-in-law were loaded, but I didn't think they were _that_ loaded!" Ben gasped as he took the money out of Derek's hand.

"We could go out somewhere." I shrugged. "What is there to do for fun around here?"

"You mean besides hanging out at your house?" Ben chuckled as he looked around the large kitchen.

"Let's order from every take out place around the block and watch the millions of movies you have downstairs in the theatre!" Alyssa, of course found the responsible thing to do. Well, responsible enough for us.

"I guess we could do that." Melissa said as she reached for the phone. She started dialing and ordering as the rest of us picked out movies to watch.

I noticed the time and realized my parents would be home soon. "Time to go." I sighed.

I looked around at the mess from the empty containers from the pizza, Thai, Chinese, taco's, and some health food place that Lauren was obsessed with. Everyone helped me clean up and they walked home since they lived a few blocks away.

"I suppose we should get some homework done." I told Alyssa as we settled back on the living room floor.

"Probably." She sighed and we sprawled ourselves out once more to finish our homework.

I yawned and looked up at the clock. It was past 10 and I was forcing my eyes to stay open. I refused to sleep upstairs in my room when I was home alone. I don't really know why, but just the thought of me sleeping up there with no one home freaked me out. Alyssa was already passed out with her face in her history text book. I closed my eyes for a moment.

The next thing I realized was that someone was moving me. I could smell my mothers sent and curled into her. "Sorry." She whispered.

Too tired to talk I lifted my hand to her neck and assured her it was ok. Then wondered where dad was.

"He brought Alyssa home. He'll come in and say goodnight when he gets back."

She brought me into my room and helped me change into pajamas. I laid in bed while she tucked me in. "How was school today?" I yawned.

"Grandpa has us working hard, but I like it. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow." She informed me. "I don't have my evening class."

I yawned again and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep them open. "Will you take your car?"

My mom sighed heavily. "I suppose." She smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Mmhmm." I mumbled already half asleep.

I knew I was dreaming, but it felt all too real. I was standing in a meadow looking at a woman I have never seen before. She was holding a familiar looking toddler in her arms as she yelled at someone. I looked across the small space to the man I immediately recognized, my Grandpa Swan. His expression was nothing but pain. Whatever the woman was saying was hurting him. She clutched the squirming toddler closer to her chest, but the little girl reached effortlessly for my grandpa. I gasped when the small child looked directly at me. Her brown eyes, my brown eyes stared at me. It was my mom, the woman was the same one holding her in the picture in my mom's office. That must have been the trigger for the dream, my mom saying she's be in her office if I needed her.

As little Bella looked at me the tears fell from her eyes. She turned her attention back to my grandpa. "Daddy." She cried in her tiny squeaky voice, reaching for him once more.

"I can't have her grow up in this stupid small town life! Charlie, let me go." The woman begged of my heart broken grandfather.

I blinked and the scene in front of me changed. The woman was now my own mother, holding a toddler almost identical to the one that was just in the strange woman's arms. My eyes flashed from my own hands reaching for… my father as his pain stricken face watched my mom back away from him with me in her arms.

"Just let me go." My mom's voice echoed in my now nightmare.

"Bella…" My dad gaped. For the first time real tears streamed down his face. He looked at me standing watching the scene play out in front of me. My tears matched his.

"No! Don't take me away! Please, I want my dad!" The thoughts from the toddler rang through my own ears, but the voice was not mine, it was my mother's small voice.

The scene shifted again and it was, what I assume was my mother's mom, turning to walk away with my mom reaching over her shoulder for my grandpa. "Come back! Don't leave him!" I yelled across the empty space. A reflection of myself appeared on the other side of my grandpa, and slowly disappeared as the woman carried my mom away. "No! Come back!" I yelled over and over again.

"Renesmee, honey wake up. It's just a dream. Sweetie wake up." I could hear my dad's voice echoing in my head. I woke to my screams, and jolted upright. Immediately my fathers arms encircled me. Protecting me.

"Dad." I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm right here." He whispered as he rubbed my back. His hands moved to my shoulders and he held me away from him, his face serious. "What was your dream about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I thought for a moment and sighed. "Mom I think. Grandpa Swan was there too."

"What happened?" He urged.

I told him about my dream, cringing when I mentioned that the dream shifted to mom taking me away from him. He pulled me onto his lap and held me tight.

"Show me." He insisted. He looked confused. I closed my eyes and relived the horrible nightmare. "Come on." He took my hand and led me out of my room, down the first flight of stairs to my parents wing. He paused at the closed door to my mothers office.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked as she suddenly appeared at the door.

"It was a dream about Renee." My dad still seemed confused.

My mom's eyes widened as they fell on me. "You did?"

I shrugged. "If Renee is that woman," I pointed towards the wall of pictures. "Holding you when you were little, than yes."

"Did you say anything about her?" My dad asked my mom.

She shook her head.

"It was me, I saw the pictures when we moved here and I was curious. I guess when mom told me she was going to be in here before I fell asleep it triggered the memory of the picture and that I was curious as to who she was." I mumbled, my sentences sounding like one.

"That's _my_ mother." She whispered.

"She left Grandpa when you were little." I whispered back, already knowing the story.

My mom nodded and looked up at my dad.

"She did, but it's ok. They are both re-married now and happy with their lives."

"Do you still talk to your mom? How come I've never met her? Does she even know about me?"

My mom's hands came down on my shoulders as she pulled me into her. "She doesn't know about you, but only because she can't be dragged into our world. It's too dangerous for her. I do talk to her, once in a while."

"She really hurt Grandpa when she took you away. You didn't like it either. I heard your thoughts. You wanted to go to him," I swallowed. "You didn't want to leave him."

"I don't really remember that day, the memory is even more unclear since it was a human memory." My mom looked up at my dad. "But I do believe that's all that was going through my head. I was 4 when she left him, and I was old enough to realize I was being taken away from my father. And no, I would never do that to your father. The three of us are a whole." She paused and looked back down at me. "Renee is not a bad person." She said quickly. "Her name is part of yours." She pointed out. "It's a combination of Renee and Esme."

"Oh! I finally understand the freakiness of my name." I was excited to realize where my name really came from.

"Will I ever get to meet her?"

"Maybe, one day." She shrugged and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Next time, if your curious about something just ask. No need for unnecessary nightmares, trust me I would know." My mom chuckled.

"Any more questions?" My dad asked as he swept my matted hair behind my shoulder.

"No, sleepy." I yawned.

My dad chuckled and swept his arm behind my knees and lifted me into his arms. I must have fallen asleep on the way back up to my room because I don't remember being placed back in my bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! This is just a sweet chapter I wanted to throw in there. I wanted to point out the fact that Renesmee is growing up, but she will always be daddy's little girl. Soon after this I am going to be jumping around until I get Renesmee to thr age I want her to. After that I promise the drama is coming. Thanks for the wonderful support. It means a lot! **

* * *

"Renesmee!" My dad called up the stairs.

All my friends were waiting downstairs to go to the dance. Alice, Rosalie and my mom were finished with Alyssa and she was set free. I on the other hand, was stuck in my parents huge bathroom as they finished my hair. I looked down at my silk, spaghetti strap, black cocktail dress. Alice says it gave new meaning to "Little black dress." My mom was biting her nails nervously. My dad hasn't seen me yet and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to see me. She had her shield surrounding all of us up here.

"What?" I called back.

"Hurry up, everyone's waiting. It's just a middle school dance Alice!" My dad sounded a little annoyed.

"Ok, she's perfect!" Alice finished my last curl. Since I already had naturally curly hair, she decided to take the curling iron to my whole head. I turned my head and every curl acted like a spring. Rose slipped my shoes in place and my mom finished putting on my lip gloss.

"Let me see." My mom said excitedly as she took my hands to help me stand up.

I twirled in front of them, my hair bouncing around my face.

"Stunning." Rosalie gushed just as much as she did with Alyssa.

"Of course she is." Alice's eyes were gleaming.

"No way is your father letting you leave this house." My mom, of course was more worried about dad than anything else. "But you do look beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and mom." I hugged them all and turned to run down the long hall. My hair bounced annoyingly, so I slowed my pace. It still bounced when I walked, but it was more tolerable. A gush of wind flashed passed me and I knew I was suddenly alone up here. My aunts and mom slowed when they came into view of the others on the stairs. They continued walking at a human's pace.

I descended the stairs nervously and caught my mother's eyes. She was standing next to my dad. I heard him gasp and the other men in my family followed.

"That is not my daughter," My dad glanced at Alice. "What did you do to her?" He snapped and looked back at me.

"Nothing. I just brought out her natural beauty, and keep your voice down! Her friends who _think_ you're her brother-in-law are in the other room!" Alice hissed at him.

My dad walked up to me and kissed the top of my head. "You look absolutely beautiful, honey."

"Thanks." I looked down and my face flushed.

"Ready?" Alyssa held her hand out and I placed mine in hers. Alyssa's hair was also curled, but half of it was pulled back in a clip. Her baby pink dress flowed loosely down to her knees.

I took a deep breath. "Come on guys! We're going to be late." I called out to all my friends who ended up downstairs in the theatre.

"Says the one we've been waiting…" Ben trailed off as he walked into the living room. "Wow, ladies. You look…" He swallowed.

My dad and Emmett growled at the same time.

Ben glanced up at them, then back at Alyssa and I. "Pretty." He finished.

I heard my dad snort. "I really dislike that word. Especially if someone is talking about one of my girls." I heard him say quietly to my mom.

She was silent, but my dad's chuckle told me she answered him in her thoughts.

Derek walked in the living room with Lauren and Melissa at his heels. He slapped Ben on the back of his head as he walked passed him. "Don't look at her like that." Derek said, and looked at me and winked.

"See, and that's why I like this kid." My dad pointed out.

_Not another word for you! You're cut off. I mean it. I'll tell mom you don't really check my homework at night._ I figured blackmail was the only way to shut him up. I glanced at him and he narrowed his eyes at me. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Are we ready?" Derek asked as he held out his arm so I could link mine with his. Melissa took his other arm as Lauren and Alyssa were escorted by Ben.

We were all going in Aunt Rosalie's Escalade. Uncle Emmett was driving us. Even though this was a formal it wasn't formal enough for a limo. Which, by the way, Aunt Rose was insisting on us taking. She wanted us to arrive in style and not her SUV. No one else seemed to mind.

"See you guys at 10." Uncle Emmett said as we piled out of the SUV.

"Bye dad." Alyssa leaned around his seat and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun honey."

The gym was decorated nicely, music vibrated the floor and people were everywhere. Everyone was dressed nicely. Some girls were dressed like they were princesses. It looked strange. They were way over dressed.

"Come on lets dance." Derek took my hand.

I pulled it out of his grasp shaking my head. "I don't dance. The last time I danced I was 6 and standing on my fathers feet." I chuckled at the memory at my grandpa's wedding.

"I didn't mean to bring up a memory of your father." Derek took my hand again. He was looking for me to start crying.

"I'm ok. It was a good memory."

"You can stand on my feet if you want." Derek was so sweet. I hated to turn him down.

"Maybe some other time, when I know how to dance. Why don't you ask Alyssa?" I turned to look for her, but Ben had already made his claim on her. "Or you could ask Lauren." I leaned over to pull Lauren away from a conversation with Melissa.

Derek shrugged and asked Lauren to dance. Luck was on my side and she said yes.

I wish I knew how to dance. It looked like everyone was having a blast. I leaned against the wall next to Melissa and another one of my friends, Sarah. I had to face it, I was cursed with all my mothers human flaws. Having some of her human traits were great. I loved having that part of her, but did it have to be all the bad things?

The song turned into a slow one and I eyed Derek walking up to me.

"I think he's going to ask you to dance." Sarah informed me. As if I didn't already know.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Come on the night is almost over, and you have been sitting out the entire time."

"I'm not sitting," I snapped at him. "I'm standing against the wall."

Derek gasped, holding his hand over his mouth. "She has brains _and _beauty!" He sounded surprised.

"You're a jerk!" I snapped.

"Come on. I wont take no for an answer."

"How about _no way!_"

"Not gonna happen." He took my hand and I let him lead me towards the dance floor.

We swayed awkwardly to the music. I couldn't even move with the beat of the music. "I told you I was bad."

Derek shook his head and pulled me closer to him. "Your doing fine grasshopper." He chuckled.

"You're really not funny."

"Yes I am."

I rolled my eyes.

The song was over and I was more than relieved. I half ran back to my safe spot on the wall.

At the end of the dance Uncle Emmett was parked in the line of parents waiting to pick up their kids. The 6 of us climbed into the Escalade. We chatted about the dance and the fact that Alyssa and Ben were now a thing. Uncle Emmett didn't like that one much, but he kept his mouth shut. Although when we got to Ben's house he started rolling before Ben was fully out of the SUV. He lost his footing and fell. I caught Uncle Emmett trying very hard not to laugh. Alyssa, who was sitting in the front seat, reached across and punched him. She automatically pulled her arm back cradling her hand.

"Well no one said to punch me." He chuckled and reached for her arm. "You ok?"

"Fine, but don't do that again!"

Uncle Emmett kept his cold hand wrapped around her fist. She should have known she's bruise. We were alone in the SUV and on our way home.

"Ness wasn't that funny?"

"No."

"You girls are no fun."

When Uncle Emmett dropped me off I walked inside and sure enough my parents were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"How was your night?" My dad asked as he hurried behind me to take my sweater.

I shrugged. "I had a nice view from the wall. Ben and Alyssa are sort of together now I guess. I danced one song with Derek, but thanks to my mother I'm no dancing queen." That pretty much summed up my night. I slipped out of my heels, but then put them back on. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Of course."

My mom was already walking over to the radio and turned on one of their favorite CD's.

"Watch first." He pressed my shoulders down, making me sit on the couch. At the same moment he caught my mom as she went to walk passed him, and they spun into a graceful slow dance. I tried to watch their feet, but they moved together so perfectly, and the way they were lost in each other's eyes made them seem like one person was dancing. I figured my father must be lost in the moment of having my mother close to him because he is paying no attention to what I'm thinking. He spun her around, kissed her lips, and led her to the couch. He stepped in front of me and bowed his head. "Miss Cullen, may I have this dance?" He said at the exact moment the song changed. I stood up and placed my hand in his and curtsied.

"You may."

"Very nice." He seemed surprised. I looked down at my feet, concentrating. "No." My dad said softly. His left hand curled under my chin as he lifted my head. "Never look down. Always keep your chin up." He said softly.

I nodded and he spun me around the room. Of course dancing with my father was easy. He was a natural. No human could dance this graceful.

"You are." My dad smiled down at me and spun me again.

"I'm only half human. Plus I'm dancing with you. Mom even looked good dancing with you at your wedding." I pointed out.

I knew my dad was enjoying this. I understood I was growing up quickly and he hated it. I recognized the song and figured, what the heck. I kicked my shoes off and stepped on his feet. My hands slid down his arms and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I couldn't see my dad's face, but I was pretty sure it reflected my mom's. She was smiling widely at me, her eyes glassed over.

"Thank you for that dance." My dad whispered when it was over.

"No problem." I yawned.

Without letting me go my dad swept his arm under my legs and I rested my head against his chest. My mom led the way up to my room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I didn't get a chance to update this weekend. I was nonstop all weekend long. This chapter is quite a jump, but I needed to get things moving along. I already warned everyone about me jumping ahead a few years, so this shouldn't be a huge surprise. This chapter has some valuable information in it, so pay attention :). **

* * *

It was my 15th birthday and I was more than excited to actually celebrate me being 15 instead of my 10th. Aunt Alice had the entire living room transformed into a night club. I sat on the stairs in my black jeans and red sequenced tank top. It was warm inside, but the rain made the September day look cold. I watched Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie flutter around the room as they set things up. Alyssa and my faces were pressed between the banister bars as our eyes fought to follow them.

"Alice, this is a teens party, can the music be a little more… their age?" My mom asked as she suddenly appeared in Alice's path.

"Fine." Aunt Alice huffed.

I looked around the room for my dad, but he wasn't around, so I let my mind wonder as I thought about the past couple of years. I can never get used to the fact that he can read my mind, and sometimes I wish my thoughts would just stay private. My mom can do it, why couldn't I?

I shrugged to myself and continued to let my mind wonder. Things have been normal, well more than normal. My mom was graduating this June from Harvard. She's going to do her residency in the hospital next to the school. She had the choice to go anywhere she wanted, but I wanted to stay in Boston. I had a ton of friends, and I really liked it here. My dad enjoyed working, and he will now be working with my mom. Plus we were all here together, so it didn't matter much.

I was excited about my party, it was the first boy girl party my parents have ever agreed on. They were, of course, going to be around the entire night. Plus having Grandma and Grandpa Cullen here made sense. They were portraying my aunt and uncle who were helping out my sister and brother-in-law raise me. So all my friends were expecting to see them here as chaperones.

The doorbell rang, pulling me from my thoughts. I saw my dad walking slowly to the door and I ran down the stairs. "I got it!" I yelled.

My dad seemed to be almost startled by my sudden appearance as I ran down the stairs. He stopped me before I reached the door. "Where did you come from?"

I laughed, not really understanding his question. "Well… the story I was told was that you and mom had-"

My dad cut me off. He closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling. "No, not that 'where did you come from,'" he sighed. "Of course I know that!" He snapped.

"Well what do you mean?"

The doorbell rang again.

"I mean where were you before the doorbell rang?"

I laughed unevenly. "Why are _you_ asking me that?"

Aunt Alice flashed passed us as she went to the door before the bell rang for a third time.

My dad narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did I do?" I asked alarmed.

"Nothing," he turned away from me. "Bella!" He called out as he walked away.

"What?" Her voice floated out from the kitchen where she was baking my cake.

"Do you have your shield around Renesmee?"

"No, why?"

"No?" My dad repeated.

"That's what I said. Edward, what's wrong?"

"Happy Birthday!" Derek said as he crushed me against him.

"Thanks Derek." I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "Here!" He held out a gift bag.

"On the table." Aunt Rosalie said, and pointed over to the table next to the DJ set up, where uncle Emmett was setting up the next song as he danced behind the table.

"I'll take it." Aunt Alice said as she rushed to my side.

I wanted to concentrate on the conversation in the kitchen a little more, but could no longer hear my parents voices with everyone trying to talk to me at once.

As the party progressed I noticed my father staring at me like I did something wrong. I racked my brain for anything I might have left undone, but kept coming up blank.

_Stop looking at me like that!_ I didn't want to yell across the room at him, so I thought it.

I watched his eyes widen and then narrow again. _Please, did I do something wrong? _

He shook his head and walked back into the kitchen.

I was going to follow but Derek grabbed my hand and spun me to dance with him. He immediately took in the look on my face. "What's wrong, Ness?"

"Nothing." I sighed and looked towards the kitchen again. I noticed my grandpa look at me and walk swiftly into the kitchen.

"Something's bothering you."

"I'm fine Derek." I pushed away from him and walked towards the punch bowl.

"Come on, we tell each other everything."

"Ok," I mumbled. "I think Edward is mad at me for some reason, and I don't know why."

"Talk to him about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Easy for you to say. I did and he wont tell me."

"Don't let it bother you. This is your night."

I hugged Derek and smiled. "You're absolutely right!" I yelled and took his hand to go talk with the small group of friends standing with Uncle Emmett, giving him requests for songs.

"Renesmee Cullen… do we have a Renesmee Cullen in the house?" Uncle Emmett asked into his microphone as he quickly ended the song that was playing.

"What does he possibly want?" I groaned.

"Got her dad!" Alyssa said loudly as she grabbed my wrist.

"Alyssa!" I hissed.

"Bring the birthday girl front and center please." The crowd parted and I was towed by Alyssa and Derek towards the DJ table. I noticed my entire family lined up with my parents in the front. My mom was smiling at me, but my fathers face looked distracted.

"Sit down." Uncle Emmett said as he pointed to the chair right in front of the table.

With one last glance at my dad I sat on the chair facing all my friends.

Someone was behind me, I could feel it. They were silent, but I could sense the presence. I sniffed the air and caught my fathers scent. _What are you doing?_ I thought nervously.

I felt his breath against my neck. "Relax." He whispered, and tied something around my head, covering my eyes.

I could hear gasps from everyone in front of me, and faint whispers.

"Renesmee…" A voice whispered in front of me.

"Can you guess the voice?" Uncle Emmett's voice boomed in the microphone.

"Guess who." The voice spoke again.

It immediately clicked, his deep voice sent shocks of electricity through my body. "Jake?" I pulled at my blindfold to get it away from my eyes. "No way!" I haven't seen him in over a year. I couldn't believe he was actually here.

"Hey kiddo… well your certainly not a kid anymore." He quickly took in my party outfit.

Since he was already kneeling in front of me, the only thing I had to do was lean forward and throw my arms around him. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"Wanted to say happy birthday in person." He kissed my cheek. "Your grandfather and Sue will be here tomorrow." I watched his lips as he spoke. I gasped and looked behind me at my father. He had to have heard me think that, but his face was confused as he watched me.

"Someone else is here to see you." Jacob said as he stood up and moved to stand by my chair.

Quil stood with his arm wrapped around Claire's waist. I could only stare at his arm, then at Claire's smile, and back to his arm. I got up and ran over to her. "When did that happen?" I whispered into her ear as I hugged her.

"I'll tell you later." She chuckled and put her arm around Quil. He smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her. I knew she was a year older than I was, but he was a lot older than her.

The party began to die down and Uncle Emmett had slow songs playing. I watched Quil hold Claire close and every so often lean down to kiss her nose, cheeks, and lips. I hope she knew how lucky she was.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ben asked me as he spun me around.

"Yes," I smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but Jacob cut him off.

"May I cut in?"

"S-sure." Ben stammered and immediately dropped his hands from my hips.

Jacob pulled me against his body and I felt something building inside. I suppressed it. Jacob has been around since before I was born. He was my mother's best friend! There was no way he could like his best friends daughter. I shook my head and Jacob, as always, noticed my distant mood.

He brought his hands up, taking my face gently in his hands, and kissed my forehead. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"How did you know?" I flashed him an innocent smile.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Renesmee." Jacob smiled, making his face light up.

"It's," I looked around to see if anyone was listening. "It's my dad."

"What about him?"

"I think he's mad at me, and I don't know what I did wrong. I didn't do anything this time, I swear!"

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Jacob sounded alarmed. Probably because of the look on my face.

"No, I will later. If he wont tell me, Mom will." I growled.

It was Jacob's turn to look distracted. He kissed my cheek, took my hand, and spun me away from him. "I'll be right back."

"Carlisle, dance with your granddaughter." He said quickly as he spun me into my grandpa's open arms.

"Jake, I don't think it's a good idea right now." My grandpa warned him.

"Where is he going?" I asked as I watched Jacob ignore him and walk up the stairs.

"To talk to your parents." My grandpa said softly as we danced.

"Grandpa," I whispered so no one else could hear. "What's going on up there? I've noticed all of you disappearing upstairs to go talk."

"We're not quite sure yet honey."

"What aren't you sure about?" I urged.

"Don't worry about it."

"Argh!" I screeched, and pushed away from him.

Hot, angry tears streamed down my face as I stormed out of the room.

"Renesmee!" My grandpa called after me. I knew he wouldn't use his speed to catch up with me, so I ran towards the front door. I managed to get it open and slam it shut behind me.

I sat on the front steps and let myself go to pieces. My entire family was keeping something from me, and by the looks my father was giving me all night proved that it wasn't good.

"Nessie?" I heard Derek behind me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Come on it's your birthday. Don't cry."

I laughed and sniffed. "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to." I laughed again.

Derek laughed too and he put his arm around me, letting me cry.

After I had better control of my emotions I went inside to say goodbye to everyone as their parents came to pick them up. I glanced at the stairs as the last of the party guests left. The only ones here was my family, so I tiptoed up the stairs. Everyone left Alyssa and I alone downstairs. She was curled up on the couch sleeping. When I reached my fathers closed office door I pressed my ear against it.

"Will you shut up," Jacob hissed to someone. "She's outside the door."

"I know that!" My mom hissed. She definitely sounded aggravated.

"You going to tell her?" Jacob asked.

"No! Not yet," I heard someone hit the wall. "And you're not going to tell her!" My mom's voice was way past a warning.

"First, your hurting me, Bella. Let go of me! I wont tell her… yet. She has to know sooner or later."

"Stupid _imprinting rules!_" My mom growled deeply.

"Imprinting?" I whispered to myself.

"Love, she heard that last part. Jasper, will you please." My dad said quickly and the door flew open.

My panic and confusion vanished as soon as Uncle Jasper looked at me. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, and brought me up to my room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your room. Your parents will be in to say goodnight soon."

I watched him walk over to my window seat and sit down. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, shaking it slowly.

"Just do it!" I heard my dad growl.

"Do what?" I asked, alarmed.

"I hate using my gift like this, I'm sorry." Uncle Jasper kissed my forehead and I felt extremely tired. You're going to go to sleep. Relax and don't fight it." He informed me.

"Thanks Jasper." My mom whispered.

"Is she out?"

"No, she's not." I said and opened my eyes. "Please talk to me!" My tears were hot in my eyes again.

"Oh, Renesmee." My mom's face immediately went from looking like a total stranger, to a caring mother. "Sweetie, everything it ok. No one is mad at you." She knew me too well.

"Dad is." I mumbled against her shoulder.

"No I'm not," He sat on the edge of my bed. "We're not quite sure what's going on with you."

"Me? I'm fine."

My dad shook his head and I noticed the rest of my family huddled in my doorway.

"Yes, you are fine, but some of your thoughts have been…" My mom thought quickly as she searched for the right word. "Blocked." She stared into my eyes patiently until I realized what she was saying.

"He can't hear my thoughts?"

"Some of them he can. Others seem to get blocked."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked nervously.

My dad shook his head and took my hands in his. "We think your gift is progressing. You flipped both my talent and Mom's with the way no one can keep your thoughts out of their head. I don't think you have to touch someone in order for them to hear your thoughts anymore. You have to focus on the person, and if you want to protect your mind you can." My dad looked at my mom and sighed. "Just like Mom can."

"A shield?" I asked, more confused than I was before.

"Not exactly. Just shielding your mind from others until you want them to hear what you want to say. Think something you don't want your father to hear." My Grandpa said.

I did as he said and thought about how happy I was to have Jacob here. "Anything?" I asked my dad.

He looked at my grandpa and shook his head.

"Interesting." My grandpa smiled. "Renesmee, think something you only want your mother to hear, but don't touch her."

I turned to my mom and slid away from her. _Thank you for the party tonight, Mom. Oh, and you will tell me what imprinting means. _

She gasped and then smiled. "You're welcome, and when your ready." She said and looked at Jacob leaning against the wall.

"Edward, did you hear her?" My grandpa asked anxiously.

"Nothing." My dad sighed.

"But you heard her, Bella?"

She looked up at my grandpa and nodded.

"I believe our Renesmee has fully grown into her talent." My grandpa walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "You can place your thoughts in anyone's mind you want, but you must be careful about it. We don't need you to slip up at school since you don't have to touch anyone in order for them to hear you."

I was very excited about my new and improved talent. I could keep my dad out whenever I wanted, at the same time no one could keep me out whenever I wanted. "Sweet!" I hissed.

"And the fun begins." My dad groaned.


	19. Chapter 19

The ride to school was silent. I was excited that Jacob was still here. We've spent every second we could together. We went to the movies, he took me out to dinner a few times, and we even went out once with Quil and Claire, before they had to go back home. The two of them looked so in love it made me sick. I didn't think it was possible to see people more in love than my parents. Quil and Claire never took their eyes off each other the entire time we were out. I hope I can find live like that.

"Will you _please_ tell me what your thinking?" My dad said impatiently. His sudden outburst made me jump.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Between you and your mother, the two of you are going to drive me insane!"

We were at the school and Derek and Melissa were walking towards the car.

"Sorry, but I like it this way." I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Edward." Derek bent over and waved through the passenger door.

My dad groaned. "Ness, Bella will pick you up after school." He informed me.

I nodded and closed the door behind me.

"You coming to my party this weekend?" Derek asked me.

His parents were away on business, so he was throwing a party. Apparently it was a big deal in high school to party. Since this was my sophomore year I was due to appear at one.

I shrugged. "Sure." I could easily get away from my parents now. "Jake will still be here. I'll have him bring me."

Derek nodded and we walked to class.

I sat silently in my seat as I waited for class to start. That's when I saw him, muscles and all. He gave new meaning to tall dark and handsome. I watched his eyes flash around the room until they landed on me. My heart stopped, and my breath caught. His glare was even sexy. His eyes widened and narrowed when my heart started beating again. I immediately knew we were no longer the only vampires living in Boston, Massachusetts.

The seat behind me was the only one open and I watched him walk swiftly down the isle towards me. His eyes baring into mine. He bent his head down to my level and flashed me the most angelic smile I have ever seen, and slid silently into the seat behind me.

"Hey." His voice was smooth and soft.

I turned slightly in my chair, trying to hide my smile. "Yes?"

"I'm Luke."

"Renesmee."

He nodded, his golden eyes sparkled. "Do you happen to have a pen I could borrow?" I caught him out of the corner of my eye chuck his pen across the room. It moved so fast, no one noticed.

"Did yours happen to fly away?"

He nodded and it made him look sexier. My heart stopped again. His eyes dropped down to my chest and he smiled. I handed him my pen and turned quickly in my chair to face the front of the room. Something hard kicked my shin.

"Derek." I hissed and rubbed the spot that he kicked.

Derek just shook his head, his eyes showed nothing but worry.

The bell rang and Luke was bending over to pick up my bag.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it." I smiled.

"Walk with me, talk with me." Luke spoke and I had no choice but to obey. His voice sent a shock though my entire body.

"Ness, come on." Derek took my hand roughly.

"I'll be there in a minute." I hissed and reclaimed my hand.

As soon as Derek walked into the boys locker room, Luke was sanding over me. His head lowered until his lips were at my ear. "What the hell are you? I know you're not human."

"You're half right." I giggled. "Your not human either… vampire." I whispered.

Be backed away from me and smiled. "Your quick. So what are you? Your scent is… different."

"Hybrid." I sighed. "Mom was human, Dad is a vampire. Mom was turned after I was born."

"Seriously? That's… new. I've never heard of a human and a vampire getting together."

I laughed. "Yeah, well my parents don't like to follow the rules."

"Hey, you feel like going to class? We could go for a walk." His eyes glared into mine.

I forgot how to talk, so I nodded. His cold hand wrapped around mine as we walked swiftly out the side doors.

We walked to the nearest park. "So tell me something," I started.

"Anything." He answered quickly.

"Where did you come from? We've been the only vegetarian vampires in the area. I don't recognize you."

"What's your last name?" Luke asked.

"Cullen."

He leaned away from me and gasped. "You're a Cullen?"

"You know the name?"

"Do I? Your coven-"

"Family." I corrected him.

"Right, sorry. Your _family_ is the reason why my creator decided to live the life your… dad?

"Carlisle? He's my grandfather."

Luke nodded. "Yes, him, he wanted to live the life your grandfather started. It helps pass the time easily. I actually like it. Being good feels… good."

We both laughed. "So, it's just the two of you then?"

Luke nodded. "We've been searching for mates, I think it's time I settled down." He leaned over, his breath cool against my face.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Luke chuckled lightly. "So, did your family really go up against the Volturi and survive?"

I nodded, still not able to find my voice.

"That's awesome." He said excitedly. "So, looks like we're going to be sharing the land. You think your family is willing to share?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, er… as long as you don't go killing any humans, I don't see why my family wont welcome you."

"Renesmee." My mom's voice came from behind me. She sounded worried, but not mad, so I decided to keep Luke by my side.

_By the fountain mom. I'm fine, come meet my new friend._

"I have to get used to that." My mom said behind me.

I turned and smiled at her, but she was frozen as she glared at Luke. Her eyes immediately took in the color of his and she relaxed.

"Mom, meet Luke. Luke this is my mother, Bella."

"Hello." My mom smiled warmly. Her hand reached out and took mine, pulling me to stand next to her.

"Bella? Bella Cullen? You're the one that caused the Volturi to run away, defeated." My mom's arm tightened around me and a hiss escaped her lips. She did that whenever the Volturi is mentioned. "Renesmee is your daughter? That means Edward Cullen is your husband, right?"

"How do you know all this?" My mother demanded.

Luke held up his hands showing her no harm is meant from him. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm terribly sorry if my knowledge of your family is startling you."

"I'm not scared." My mom snapped.

Luke nodded. "My creator knows a lot about your family. In a way your father-in-law is a idol to him."

"What's his name?"

"Cooper Jennings."

My mom shook her head. "I don't know the name."

"We came from New York."

"Well, would you like to come meet the rest of my family? You seem to already know my daughter."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I would be honored. Cooper is out hunting for the day. He'd be sorry he missed this opportunity."

"It's Bella, and maybe another time then."

Luke turned to run, but my mom reached out and grabbed his arm. "We don't run around during the day. I have a car in front of the," my mom looked at me. "School where I was supposed me be picking someone up."

I shrugged and flashed her my innocent smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs.- I mean Bella. That was my fault. I walked into her class and immediately heart her heartbeat. It made me curious as to what she was. I didn't mean to pull her from school."

"Just don't let it happen again." She spoke to me.

I nodded.

We walked into my house and Alyssa was already pacing in front of the door with Jacob. "You missed an entire day of school! Where were you?" Alyssa demanded.

"An entire day?" My mom asked.

"I made it to my first period class." I shrugged innocently.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked as Luke walked into the house behind my mom.

Jacob stiffened. His arms reached out for me and my mom.

"Relax Jake. He's clean." My mom pulled her hand out of his.

"Bella?" My dad appeared between her and Luke.

"Luke, this is my husband, Edward."

Luke held out his hand and my dad took it cautiously. His eyes flickered to me as he looked inside Luke's head.

"I must ask you not to pull Renesmee out of school like that again."

"Yes sir." Luke nodded.

My grandparents and the rest of my family came to meet Luke. He seemed to get along with everyone, but Uncle Jasper. Which made my Aunt Alice seem uncomfortable with whatever he was showing her. My dad's eyes would flash to Uncle Jasper every so often, but he seemed calm. I made a mental note to ask Uncle Jasper about it later.


	20. Chapter 20

"Renesmee, can I talk to you?" Uncle Jasper tugged lightly on my arm. Everyone else was overly interested on Luke's story about his life in New York. Everyone except Jacob and Uncle Jasper. Even Alyssa seemed interested. Both Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose at a hand on her just incase. He was a vampire they didn't know.

"S-sure." I stammered. I was surprised that he approached me before I had the chance to ask him what was wrong. This was very new. Everything involving me was discussed between the adults before I knew about it. Uncle Jasper seemed to desperately need to get to me before anyone else. "We can go-" I was cut off by the sudden movement of my body.

Uncle Jasper scooped me up and flitted up the stairs. He put me down when we were inside my fathers office.

I pulled myself up to sit on the desk, my eyes followed Uncle Jasper as he paced in front of me. "What is it?" My voice sounding unsure.

"This Luke kid. I'm not getting good vibes off of him." Uncle Jasper shook his head as he paced. "Something, something's not right. There's too much anger inside of him." He suddenly stopped and looked up at me. "I feel it."

"So, Uncle Emmett has a lot of rage stored up too." I pointed out.

"True, but I don't know this kid. Please be careful around him. I tried telling your father about this, but he sees nothing wrong with him. His thoughts are clean." He hung his head in defeat. "Please," Uncle Jasper whispered. He took my hands in his, pleading with me. "I see the look in your eyes, your quite taken by him. Promise me you will be careful. I'm sure if your father lets you be together, you wont listen to me if I ask you not to, right?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Figures," he sighed. "Do you always have to be as stubborn as your mother?"

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Just be careful with him. You can come to me about anything you might not want to talk to you parents about. No matter what it is."

Something was really bothering him, but he seemed to let it go for now. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Uncle Jasper!"

"No problem kiddo."

The time Luka and I were apart seemed to hit me as soon as I walked back into the living room. I missed him. "Hey!" I said excitedly as I skipped across the room.

"Hello." Luke smiled warmly at me.

Jacob snorted and walked out of the room.

I watched him stomp towards the basement door. He yanked it open, then slammed it shut behind him.

My dad looked at me then at my mother.

"I got it." She sighed and stood up.

"No," I reached out to stop her. "I'll talk to him. He's mad at me."

"Honey…" My mom was about to object, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"I cant have you holding my hand my entire life. If he was mad at you, you could handle it. It's me, for some reason he's mad at me."

I waited for a few moments, waiting for my mom to say something. She seemed to be fighting with herself on the inside. I could tell by the look my father was giving her as he listened to her thoughts. I took a step towards the door and her eyes narrowed, but she didn't move. I walked the rest of the way without her stopping me.

"Jake?" I asked as I walked down the dark staircase.

He didn't answer me.

"Jakey?" I whispered this time.

"_Don't_," Jacob growled. He was facing the wall, his hands pressed against the wall over his head balled into fists. "Call me that."

I was taken back. I've always called him that. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to anymore."

"Jacob." I wined. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

His hands fell to his side with a light _slap_, and he took a deep breath before turning to look at me. "You don't get to be upset!"

I stepped back, it felt like he punched me in the stomach.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Jacob shrugged.

I shook my head, confused. "Do about what?"

Jacob closed the space between us in two strides, his hands clasped around the tops of my arms. "You and me, Renesmee! _Us._" He hissed.

"HA!" I laughed once, not sure what else to do.

"There is no us, Jake. You're so much older than me. You're my mother's best friend! How can there ever be an us?!"

"I'm 16, you're 15. I don't see a huge age difference there."

"Aren't you like 2 years younger than my mom? She should have been 29 this year!"

"Not aging!" Jacob yelled in my face. He let go of my arms and turned to walk away from me. His hands moved to his head and he pressed against his temples. "Damn it, Nessie! We're meant to be together, but your raging teenage hormones are making this process very difficult!"

"Meant to be? _This_ process?" My head spun as I fought to make sense on what he was saying. "What the hell are you talking about, Jacob?"

"You heard it the other night." Jacob paused. He walked back over to me. His head bent down so our eyes were level. "Imprinting." He whispered.

I shook my head, still confused. I did remember my mom saying it the night of my birthday party.

"I've loved you before you were born. Before you were even a sparkle in your mothers eye. We were made for each other. The second I saw you I understood the relationship Bella and I had. You were what held me, and," Jacob paused as he swallowed hard. "You still hold me…" Jacob went on explaining the power of Imprinting. How Quil had imprinted on Claire when she was only 2 years old, and that Seth imprinted on Alyssa, Sam and Emily. And apparently I was supposed to be with Jacob.

I felt my face turn red. "Are you trying to say I have no choice but to be with you?" I hissed through my teeth.

"No, but…"

"But what, Jacob?! Huh? I have no choice as long as that choice is to be with you? You seriously think you have this moronic wolfy claim over me?!"

My mothers laughter brought me up straight. "I said the exact same thing when I found out." Her smile faded as she looked from me to Jacob. "I really wish you didn't tell her like this. She's supposed to make that decision on her own. I fought with everything I had to keep Edward from coming down here instead of me."

"YOU KNEW!!" I screamed as loud as I could. It didn't sound like a question, it was more of an accusation.

"Renesmee…" My mom reached out for me, but I jumped away from her.

"No!" I yelled. "I make my own decisions! This is _my _life!" I had no idea why I was being so stubborn. I always liked Jacob more than I thought he like me. I could easily take him in my arms and make him mine. After all he already said he _was_ mine. No. I wanted to be able to make that decision on my own. I wanted to have relationships like a normal person. That's exactly what I was going to do. If I was truly meant to be with Jacob, than destiny will find it's way. Until then I'm not going to throw away my decisions because I was born to be with Jacob. I was born to be my own person.

I turned and ran up the stairs. My father stood, ready to catch me. "Don't touch me!" I snapped. He knew about it too. I felt betrayed that my own parents were keeping secrets from me. I stormed past him on a mission. My eyes locked on my desire. I confidently walked right up to Luke, flung my arms around his neck, and crushed my lips to his.

The entire room was silent. Luke grabbed onto my hips and pushed me away from him. He smiled down at me. "Hi." He sighed. His face reflected what I felt. I knew this was the right decision. To me, being with Luke right now, felt right. If I was really meant to be with Jacob, than, when I'm ready, I'll know.

"Lets get out of here." I whispered. With one last glance at my uncle Jasper, I let Luke lead me out of the house.

"You're just going to let her go?" I heard Jacob yelling.

"He'll being her home when she's ready. Let her blow off some steam. You gave her a mouthful Jacob. By the way, thank you for that!" My dad growled.

"Where to my lady?" Luke asked as he bent down to kiss me again.

"How about we go hunting!" I said excitedly. I haven't been hunting in so long.

"You hunt?" Luke asked surprised.

"Of course I do!" I giggled.

"My kind of woman." Luke chuckled. "Ok, come on!" Luke disappeared and I kicked a stone across the street, waiting for him to realize I wasn't behind him.

He appeared behind me and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "What happened?"

"I may be half vampire, but I can't run as fast as you." I shrugged.

"So how do you travel?"

I held my hand out in front of me pointing down to the ground and twirled my finger. "Turn around." I ordered.

"Nice." Luke hissed.

I climbed into his back and he took off running.

We ran until we reached Connecticut. The forest stretched out in front of us. "All the bears you want." Luke said as he placed me on the ground.

I reached up on my toes to kiss him. "Race ya!" I yelled and ran further into the trees.

Luke laughed behind me and he disappeared. Suddenly his arms were around my waist and we toppled to the ground. Both of us laughing.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Luke said softly. His hand lightly traced my jaw line, down my neck where his hand wrapped around it.

"Luke," my voice shook.

He lowered his head so his lips brushed up against mine.

"Hunting." I said breathlessly.

"I found what I want to devour." Luke said seductively, and his lips moved to my neck. He kissed me there softly then moved up to my ear. "You smell so good." He whispered into my ear, and grazed his teeth against my earlobe.

I shivered. "Er, Luke." I wiggled under him until he let me go. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready for that yet. Can we take things a little slower?"

I stood up and went to start my hunt.

Luke's arms were tight on my arms and he pushed me against a tree so hard that it swayed. I felt the bark of the tree scratch up my back. "Come on, you know you like me as much as I like you. What are you waiting for? You saving yourself for that dog?"

"Leave Jacob alone!" I snapped. "And no, I'm not saving myself for anyone. I'm just not ready, yet."

Luke let me go and kissed my neck again. "I can wait." His voice vibrated on my skin.

He reached down and took my hand. "Come on, lets hunt."

We took turns watching each other hunt for a while.

"You're a natural." Luke said as I kicked my last kill to the side.

"Thanks, I had a lot of teachers." I chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself." I pointed out.

Luke Shrugged. "I know."

He bent down and let me climb onto his back.

"Hurry up, it's late and my fathers not going to be happy." I said and Luke nodded.

When we got back to the house Luke pulled me in to kiss him once more before he left.

I walked inside feeling lightheaded from the kiss.

"Have a nice night?" Jacob said coldly. He was sitting on the couch in the dark, his arms tight against his chest.

"Yes, I did." I said just as coldly. "We went hunting in Connecticut."

"You went out of state to hunt?" Jacob sounded a little happier with that information. "Did you hear that Edward, the leech took her out of the state to _hunt!_"

"I heard Jacob." My dad appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm back safe, not a hair out of place." I assured him. My back hurt a little from being slammed against the tree, but other than that I was perfectly fine.

He nodded as he descended the stairs towards me.

"I'm home before 9." I pointed out.

He nodded again.

"Good night." I tried to take advantage to the no speaking thing, but my fathers arm caught me on the second stair.

"Don't be mad at Jacob." My dad started. "His heart is in the right place."

"I'm not mad." I sighed. I really wasn't, at least, not anymore.

"That's good. Please don't bring Luke into this if this is some kind of teenage rebellious thing." My dad pleaded.

I shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about. I like Luke and he likes me too."

"If that's what you truly want. Don't try and prove a point that you make your own decisions. We all know you can. That's why your mother and I moved you away from La Push. So you had a chance to grow and make your own decisions."

"That's good, and I thank you for that. I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Your mother is in her room." My dad called after me. "Just incase you want to talk to her." He added.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said and walked up the stairs. I paused on my parent's floor and looked down the long hall to their closed bedroom door. The light from the bedroom shone through the small crack on the floor.

_Goodnight, Mom._ I thought and continued up to my room.

I pulled my shirt off as I walked towards my bathroom. It stung as the fabric rubbed against my back. I made sure I had my thoughts to myself as I turned my back towards the mirror to look at my back. Scratches from the tree lined my back. I knew if I opened the peroxide that my parents would smell it and come investigate. The scratches didn't break the skin so no blood was exposed. I got lucky this time. My dad and Jacob would have blown it way out of proportion if they found out what happened. Luke just as to realize I'm not as indestructible as he is. If my father was able to do it with my mom than I was sure Luke would have no problem. I hope.


	21. Chapter 21

**Who hates Luke, and doesn't know why?? Here's why! I'm so glad I was able to write him as a character that no one liked from the beginning. He was never meant for any of you to like. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the sudden change in the storyline. Before I get screaming reviewers... I warned all of you that Renesmee is going to go through some things before she realizes who it is she really loves. Hope you like the chapter, and thank you all for the support! **

* * *

The morning sun shone bright through my window, and I sighed, not happy. Luke wouldn't be in school today. It was Friday and Derek was throwing his party at his house. I pondered over what I was going to say to my parents. Once again, thankful that I had my thoughts to myself. "Thank you mom." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my book bag, fussed with my hair once more, and ran down the stairs.

"Morning." I sighed and slumped into my chair. I liked to keep my sentences to one word with my parents. I was sill pretty ticked that they kept a major secret form me.

"Good morning sunshine." My mom said cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was good.

"Can I go to Melissa's tonight?" I asked as I poured the cereal into my bowl.

"For what?" My dad asked as he flipped the page of the newspaper.

I chuckled at the scene. "All's you need is a bathrobe and a cup of coffee and you could pass as a human."

My dad wrinkled his nose, "Coffee makes me too jittery."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He laid the paper on the table.

"Just to hang out." I shrugged.

"Is Alyssa going?"

"I don't know. I'm not Alyssa."

"Keep up that attitude and you wont go anywhere."

"Sorry," I groaned. "So can I go? I'll have Jake drop me off and pick me up."

"Wait a minute," my mom stopped cleaning the already cleaned kitchen. "You are talking to Jacob again?"

Well I will be after I beg him to take me to Derek's party, then vow never to get mad at him again for not telling you. "I figured we could talk things out. I could walk if…"

"No, no." My mom paused and looked at the back of my dad's head.

He nodded slightly, a gesture that wasn't meant for me. "If Jacob doesn't want to, I'll drop you off." He said.

"He will!" I said quickly and shoved my bowl away from me. I was going to ask him now.

"Ness, he's still sleeping."

"Ok," I sighed. "I'll ask him after school then."

"Hey Cullen!" Derek and Ben waved as they walked up to me.

"Bye Edward." I waved as my dad drove away. "Hey guys."

"You coming tonight?" Derek asked me.

I nodded. "Just have to find Melissa. I told my sister that I was going to her house."

"I love the way you think." Ben laughed as we walked into the school. I double checked to make sure my father was far away from their minds. He was no where to be found and I relaxed. If he heard those thoughts he would have definitely came back and dragged me away, probably in chains with huge locks on them.

The day seemed to drag without having Luke in school. Within the past week I got settled into a nice routine with him by my side. I really didn't have a choice, since he pretty much glued himself to my hip. Derek liked when Luke wasn't in school because we could actually talk. Luke seemed to be the overly jealous type, and having a guy for my best friend was not a good thing.

Derek's hand found mine as we walked through the crowd towards the cafeteria. It was a routine thing, but since Luke and I got together Derek never did that anymore.

"Melissa, my sister thinks I'm going to your house tonight." I informed her as we sat down to eat.

"Ok! My mom thinks I'm going over Sarah's, I'll tell her your coming too and she'll bring us to Sarah's." Melissa, Sarah, and I leaned in to plot our getaway.

By the end of lunch we had a whole plan set up. Alyssa had already asked to stay over Lauren's, so they were going to walk over after her mother left for a bingo game. Lauren lived 2 doors down from Derek, so that worked out perfectly. I was going to have Jacob drop me off at Melissa's and her mother was going to drop us off at Sarah's. Then Derek was going to ask his brother to pick us up since Sarah's parents were going out to dinner for their anniversary.

"Can you guys do me a huge favor?" I asked as the bell ran, ending lunch.

Everyone at the table stopped to look at me. Alyssa already knew what I was going to ask. She nodded and walked towards our next class.

"When my brother-in-law comes to pick me up, please make sure all of you are thinking of something else besides the party. He seems to see right through people. I don't want him to suspect anything."

Derek slapped my back and nodded. "We wont."

"Thanks." I breathed.

The ride home was silent, so I knew all my friends were careful not to think about the party. I was surprised they all slipped right through him. I glanced at my phone for the millionth time. Luke must be away hunting since he hasn't called me yet. As soon as I got home I ran up to my room and rushed through my homework.

I rushed through my shower, slipped on my black jeans, a brown and red tank top with my black leather jacket. I threw my hair in a high ponytail and slipped into my boots.

"Where's the party?" My mom asked as she leaned against my bathroom door.

I jumped a foot in the air.

"How long have you been standing there?" I said breathlessly.

"Just a few minutes. You were taking a long time to get ready for a night at Melissa's, so I came to investigate. I could have sent your father up here but…" She trailed off shrugging.

"It's nothing. Just an outfit I've been dying to wear. We're going out to dinner and to see a movie. Sorry I'm not as unfashionable as you were at my age."

My mom laughed and rolled her eyes. "That's true," she looked down at her own light jeans and brown sweater. "Well, come on. You don't want to be late."

"Coming!" I grabbed my small black Prada purse that I shoved money and my cell phone in.

I was glad that Jacob agreed to drive me to Melissa's house. Well, he mainly did it because my dad let him drive my mom's car.

"Have you heard from you bloodsucker today?" Jacob asked coldly as soon as we pulled out of the garage.

"Yes, he said he misses me." I lied.

"That damn sun." Jacob rolled down the window, even though it was freezing outside. He held his arm out the window letting the last of the setting sun hit his russet skin. "I can be out all year round." He pointed out.

"Good for you, you want a prize or something?"

"No." He growled.

The rest of the ride was silent.

"She lives in the white house." I pointed out the windshield.

Jacob silently pulled up at the sidewalk.

"I'll be here at 11." He groaned.

"Ok." I slammed the door and ran up the stairs. Jacob annoyingly waited until I was inside and his mother waved at him in the doorway before he drove away.

"Was that your brother?" Melissa's mother asked.

"Nope," I laughed. "He's just a friend of my sisters."

She smiled and nodded.

We walked into Derek's house excitedly. All of our plans worked perfectly. We had the whole night ahead of us. None of us had to be home for 4 hours.

We ate junk food and danced to the overly loud music blaring from the giant speakers. Derek's brother was a senior and he had some of his friends over too. They were all drinking.

"Come on Nessie! Have a drink!" Vince, one of the seniors, was trying to shove a cup of nasty smelling beer in my face. I knew if I drank that my parents would definitely smell that on my breath as soon as I walked into the house.

"I'm good, trying to cut back actually."

Vince and a few of his friends standing next to him laughed at me.

"Dance with me then!" I was in an overly good mood since I was adult free for once.

I shrugged. "Why not." I pulled Melissa and Alyssa into the middle of the room with me. The three of us danced in the middle of a circle completed by all senior guys.

"Derek!" I yelled over the music as he was walking past us with Ben and some girl I didn't know.

"I thought you didn't dance." He said as he watched me.

I reached behind me taking Alyssa's hand. "Come dance with us!" I ignored his statement.

Derek and Ben looked at each other and Ben Immediately took Alyssa in his arms.

The hand came out of nowhere. No one else noticed I disappeared from the large group dancing and laughing. The room disappeared as I was pulled into a darker room. The cold hand then shoved me hard against the wall. The house shook and I wondered if anyone else realized it. Outside the dark room I could here the party proceed as if nothing happened. My head spun from being slammed against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, _slut._" Luke snarled in my face.

"N-nothing!" I snapped at him. "We're just having fun. You never called me after school so I figured you were out hunting."

"Well you figured wrong!" He growled. "I've been waiting for you to call me, then I followed your scent here! All those guys all over you." Luke grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall again. I felt the bruises already starting to form under his hands.

"You're hurting me!" I said through clenched teeth. "I'm not as strong as you are."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you started grinding up against other guys. You're _mine_."

I pushed away from him. "No I'm not!" I growled.

I felt the immense pain before I realized what happened. I held the side of my face where Luke hit me. I felt my cheek puff up. Rage burned in my eyes as the tears streamed down my face.

"You just laid your hand on the wrong girl." I warned him.

He gasped, pretending to be scared and rolled his eyes. "You really think you have enough guts to run to daddy? Especially when your mother's life is on the line?"

"Leave my mother alone!" I screamed.

Luke's hand clamped down on my mouth. "I will, if you can keep your mouth shut. You seem to already be pretty good at that. How did you convince them to come here?"

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to say anything. Plus his hand still over my mouth made it difficult to talk.

"You belong to me, not any of those guys out there. I'll kill the next guy that touches you. You understand me?"

I nodded.

"You shut your mouth around your family too," He shrugged like I just asked him a question he wasn't sure about. "If you want your mother to live."

"You wont be able to touch my mom-" I was cut off by another slap.

This one stung more and I slid to the ground.

"Renesmee?" I heard Derek looking for me.

"Not a word." Luke said before he crushed his lips to mine. "I do love you, just don't make me angry."

"Sorry." I whispered, not sure what else to do. Luke disappeared out the window. I curled myself into a ball and cried mainly because I was scared, but my face and arms were hurting too. Uncle Jasper was right. Luke was enraged, and it was now focused on me. I really have to learn to listen to my family.


	22. Chapter 22

"Nessie where are you?" Derek's voice got closer.

I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my jacket. The cold from the leather felt good against my face. I got up and unsteadily made my way towards the door. "Right here." I said quietly and walked into the hallway.

"Renesmee what the hell happened to you?" Derek yelled as he rushed over to me. It was that noticeable? "You're bleeding!" He swiped his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Who did this?" Derek demanded. He pulled me towards the bathroom when I started to shake.

"No one." I couldn't seem to get my voice over a faint whisper.

"Someone did! Ness, you look freaked."

"I fell."

"Like hell you did. Was it one of my brothers friends? Did they try something?"

"Derek!" I yelled and took the washcloth out of his hand that he was using to clean my lip. "No one did this. You know how klutzy I am." I rolled my eyes and my left eye hurt. I winced from the pain.

"You positive?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "Someone was in the bathroom down here, so I went upstairs and tripped on the last step. The doorknob to your brothers room got my eye." I was glad I knew his house well enough to make up that story.

"Why were you in the computer room then?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me." I shrugged.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No!" I yelled. I would have fallen to my knees, begging him, if he wasn't already holding me up. "Please, I can't go home. Not looking like this."

Derek laughed. "I think Bella and Edward know you're the queen of all klutziness."

"I'll go home when Jake comes to pick me up at Melissa's." I lied. I definitely didn't want Jacob to see me like this. I'd walk home while he was out picking me up. I thought up a plan to get me in the house unnoticed. It was going to be tough, but I had faith in myself. After all I knew I couldn't tell my parents what happened. I know my mother is a vampire more than capable enough to take care of herself and anyone else around her, but I didn't want to chance it. Luke had no special known talent besides is rage that my mothers shield couldn't protect herself against. She has killed before, but if something happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself. I shook my head to get the vision out. "I'm fine." I forced myself to smile.

Derek seemed to believe me, sort of. He still watched me warily. I searched the party for Melissa, hoping to avoid Alyssa. I didn't want the thought of me to register into my fathers mind the next time he saw her.

"Melis, can we get out of here?" I asked as I pulled her away from one of the seniors.

"Oh my God, what happened to you.?"

"I fell." I growled. I should have looked at myself in the mirror while I was in the bathroom, or, by the look on Melissa's face, I shouldn't have.

"You _fell_?"

"Yeah, long story. Listen I want to go home."

"But I'm dancing… with a _senior_."

"Ok fine. Just tell Derek I decided to have Jacob come pick me up here, ok?"

"Sure!" She hugged me before turning back to her dance partner.

The walk home was long, but I was happy to see the Ferrari wasn't in the garage. I kicked off my shoes so I could run up the stairs faster.

"Renesmee?" My dad called out from the living room.

"It's me." He should know, he could smell me.

"Where's Jacob?"

"I don't know." I said as I continued up the stairs.

"He was supposed to pick you up… Stop!" My dad's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. I jumped from the volume. "I smell blood… I smell your blood."

Crap! "Yeah, I tripped on Melissa's stairs and cut my lip. I'm fine though. No big deal. Just stay away from me if the smell bothers you." I kept my back towards him, hiding my face.

"The smell of your blood does not bother me. Come here and let me look at it."

"No, I can take care of it myself. I'm tired, goodnight!" I rushed up the rest of the stairs.

"Slow down, you'll fall again."

"Got it!"

I shut my bedroom door and locked it. I knew it wouldn't keep any of them out, but it would give me an extra two seconds to cover my face.

"Oh man." I groaned when I looked at myself in the mirror. My eye was black and blue, my cheek was red and scratched, and on top of that I had a fat lip. This was not going to go over well.

"Where is she?!" I heard Jacob yell as soon as he slammed the front door behind him.

"In bed." My mom answered him.

"She walked home?"

"Melissa's isn't that far. Alyssa and Nessie walk there all the time."

"Bella, you give that girl way too much freedom."

"You're only saying that because she's dating a vampire instead of you."

"Bella…" Jacob growled.

"Back off." My dad warned him.

"Tell her to back off!"

"If you don't like it, go home!" My mom snapped.

"Jacob I said back off. Take one more step towards her and I'll sent you soaring back home by my fist."

I wanted to go down and stop the fight, but then they'd see my face.

"Just stop." My mom begged. "Edward relax, please."

"You can't be comfortable with her dating a filthy leech, can you?"

"Jacob…" My mom paused. "_News flash!_ We are vampires, and she's half vampire. I can assure you vampires and other vampires dating sounds a lot better than a vampire and a werewolf dating."

"Half human half vampire dating a werewolf." Jacob corrected her.

"Whatever." My mom groaned.

"She's home now. I'll ask her about it in the morning." My dad settled the fight and it got quiet.

The next morning I groaned when I realized it was time for me to get up.

There was a slight knock on the door and my mom's voice followed. "Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm… er… sick."

"Now try telling me the truth." The door knob jiggled. "Before I break down the door." She sounded annoyed.

I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!"

"You just started the shower." As soon as I clumsily jumped around to take my clothes off and stumbled into the shower, I heard the lock on the door snap.

"Sorry, forgot to unlock it."

"Uh huh." I saw the outline of her body as she stood on the other side of the curtain. "You're lying to me." She accused.

"No I'm not."

"You ok, sweetie?" Her voice suddenly turned smooth.

I breathed deeply. "Perfectly fine. What did you need?"

"I'm going shopping with your Aunts and Alyssa. Did you want to go?"

Damn stupid face! I needed to go shopping, but was it worth my mom freaking out?

"Ok, but there's something I need to tell you first." I decided if I warned her about my fall, than she'd be a little calmer when she saw my face.

"You can tell me anything."

"Ok, don't freak out ok?"

"Renesmee…"

"Well, I sort of fell outside Melissa's house last night. I messed up my face pretty bad."

"You told us you only cut your lip."

I laughed unevenly. "It's a little more than my lip." I was done washing up all too quickly, and I didn't want my mom to yank the curtain down to see my face and also see the bruises shaped as hands on my upper arms. I shut off the water, reached out for my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders before I stepped out of the shower.

I have never seen a vampire jump the way my mom did when she saw my face. You would think someone just jumped out in front of her and yelled "Boo."

"Renesmee Carlie! You really did a good job sweetie." She took my face lightly in her hands and her cold touch felt good. "What did you fall into?" She asked as she examined my face.

"The cement stairs."

"Bella? Everything ok in there? Why did you break down her door?"

"We're fine." My mom said calmly.

"Ok, Ness going shopping?"

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Luke's here, he's in the living room." His name sent chills through my body.

"Mom!" The shock on my face reflected off hers as I clung to her.

"What's wrong?" Both my mom and dad said at the same time. The bathroom door flung open.

"Nothing! Get out!"

"Your face!" My dad crossed the bathroom before I could blink. His hands replaced my mom's. He ignored the bright red color in my cheeks for having him standing in front of me while I was in a towel.

"Who did this to you!" His hands shook with rage.

"No one! I fell." I was already tired of explaining my lie. It's Luke! Luke did it! Help me Dad, he's going to go after Mom if I tell anyone! Save her, protect her. It's too late for me! I kept my screaming thought to myself, but I knew how easily I could have put those thoughts inside his head. The thought of Luke downstairs made me keep my thoughts safely tucked away. My mother literally fought to the death to keep me alive, it's time I returned the favor.

"She did, outside Melissa's." My mom, thankfully told my story.

"You said that last night, but…" My dad's eyes searched for something in my eyes, something he wasn't going to find. The truth.


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry this chapter took me so long! I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to write it lol. To be honest, I still don't know if this is how I wanted to write it, but I needed to update lol. I hope all of you like it! **

* * *

I dressed as slowly as I could, trying to make the time go by faster. This way by the time I got downstairs my mom would be pulling me out the door to go shopping, and I wouldn't have time to see Luke.

The knock on my door made me jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Luke's voice made the cuts and bruises throb.

"W-what do you want?" I whispered too low for anyone else to hear.

Luke crossed the room and took my face roughly in his hands and crushed his lips to mine. "I missed you. Can't I come and say hello?"

_How are you getting your thoughts past my father?_ I wish more than anything that my father would pick up something in his thoughts.

Luke kissed me once more. My stomach turned. "I'm that good." Luke chuckled.

"I have to go." I said softly and grabbed my bag as I walked towards the hallway.

Luke's hand was tight on the back of my neck. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming out. _Dad, come here!_ Luke would have no idea I called him up here. I was relieved to have my dad walk in on Luke handling me the way he was.

But, my luck, Luke dropped his hand and growled. "You called him up here? You'll pay for that." He hissed in my ear just as my dad appeared in front of us.

"What's wrong?" My dad's eyes searched both of our faces.

Luke smiled warmly and put his arm around me. "She's ready to go."

"Thank you, Luke." My dad seemed to look at him a little longer than what was necessary. He took my hand and made me walk in front of him down the stairs. I don't know if Luke was following my dad or not, but for now I felt safe.

"What time are you ladies going to be home?" Luke asked as he reappeared from behind my father.

"We will be home later this evening. Alice wants to tackle the city today." My mom sighed. I knew she wasn't looking forward to a day of shopping, but my guess is that my father is making her go.

"Ok then, hurry back to me." Luke said warmly.

"I will." I fought to keep my voice calm.

"Come on." My mom held out her hand for me to walk in front of her.

She draped her arm across my shoulders and I could easily feel the bruise from Luke's hand on my neck from earlier.

We walked the short distance to Aunt Rosalie's house. "Hey, Mom?" I asked as soon as we were out the door.

"Hmm?"

"If I ask you a serious question, no matter what, will you answer me truthfully?"

"Of course," she stepped in front of me to stop me. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"Has… has Dad ever… Umm…" I took a deep breath." Has Dad ever hit you? Because he was mad at you?"

My mom's smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "No!" She yelled. "He would never to that! Why would you ask me something like that?"

"It was just a question." I shrugged.

"No, it wasn't." She disagreed.

"Seriously, Mom, it was just a question." I assured her.

"Renesmee is there something you need to tell me? You know you don't even have to say it out loud if you're scared."

My mind was screaming at me to tell her. To just put the thought in her head, but when she pulled me against her body in a tight hug, her scent reminded me that I needed to protect her. I would rather risk my life than watch hers end. I know my entire family would fight for her, but it wasn't worth it. Why pull in seven other vampires when Luke only wanted me? I took a deep breath before I spoke, "I swear, it was just a question. I know how Dad's temper gets sometimes, but it was wrong of me to ask such a stupid question."

"It wasn't a stupid question, honey." She kissed my forehead and we continued walking.

"Ready?" She asked before she opened Aunt Rosalie's front door.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Hey!" Alyssa skipped towards us and stopped short when she saw me.

"What did you do?" She gasped.

"She fell." My mom watched Alyssa, trying to find something. But Alyssa didn't see me last night.

"Where's your husband?" Uncle Jasper asked as he came into the living room.

"He's home with Jacob and Luke. When are you and Emmett going over?" My mom asked him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at me, well, my face.

_Please don't freak out. I'm fine._ I closed my eyes and made up a vision of me falling up Melissa's stairs.

"Ok." Uncle Jasper said warily. He took my face in his hands to look at my cuts. "Do you need to talk?" He asked me quietly. My mom had left my side to go talk with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

I shook my head. "I have nothing to say. Can't you people just realize I'm not the most coordinated person! When Mom was human did you assume the worst every time _she_ showed up with a new bruise or a cut?"

"Ok, ok! I understand, but if there is anything you might be hiding you do realize how easily you can put that thought inside one of our heads. _Any_ one of our heads." Uncle Jasper's eyes were baring into mine.

I realized that this was getting too hard for me to hide. His words matched my mom's from our talk on the way here. But, I knew they couldn't do anything until I said what was wrong. They could only make assumptions right now. Unless one of them tried to force it out of me, but I knew they wouldn't go that far. I shook my head again. "Nope, nothing." I shrugged and pushed past him before he could try and interrogate me some more.

"Emmett, come on." Uncle Jasper said impatiently and disappeared out the door.

I saw Uncle Emmett kiss both Aunt Rose and Alyssa goodbye before messing Aunt Alice's hair and punching my mom's arm. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Klutz." He chuckled and disappeared. At least one out of the six vampires who have seen me believed my lies.

"Come on, I'll fix that right up." Aunt Alice took my hand and led me towards Alyssa's bathroom.

After my face was plastered with makeup I looked fairly normal.

After we bought out half of the city we left our bags in Aunt Rosalie's SUV for the guys to unpack.

I froze in the doorway when I saw my dad slapping Luke on the back when he knocked a ball into the pocket. They were all up in my playroom playing pool. "Where's Jake?" I asked when I realized he wasn't in the room.

"He's out running, he wanted to check in with the pack." My dad didn't look up from the table. "Did you girls have a good time?"

"Yup, we bought our winter wardrobe." I smiled, excitedly.

"That's good." My dad wasn't really listening to me. He made his shot and stood up straight. "I suppose I have to bring in all the bags now."

My mom flitted past me and appeared in my dad's arms. "You sure do." She chuckled and kissed him. Her back brushed up against Luke and he grinned at me. His face looked evil. I gasped and looked at my dad. He didn't seem to read anything from his thoughts.

"Say, Bella," Luke placed his hand on her shoulder and I balled my hands into fists.

She turned in my fathers arms to look at Luke. "Yes?" She asked warmly. I wanted to scream for my dad to pull her away from him, but neither of them saw the danger that was staring at her in the face.

"Would you mind if I took Renesmee to see Cooper? He has been asking why I haven't brought her around my house."

No! Please say no!

My mom looked up at my dad, letting him decide.

"I don't see a problem with that. We were just going to go hunting anyway."

"Oh, well that works out perfectly." Luke said excitedly.

"But, I want to go hunting." I said quickly.

Luke flitted over to me and kissed my cheek. I fought with myself to not cringe away. "No worries, I'll take you on the way."

_Sure you will._ I thought, and his hand tightened around mine, a smile always on his face. Did he really do that in front of my parents? I looked up to see if they noticed, but, of course they were distracted by the other. Why did I have to have parents that paid too much attention to the other?

I wanted to beg my father not to leave, but then again I was happy he was taking my mother away from Luke.

"We'll be home before 11. Please be home before then." My father said as he kissed my forehead.

"I will." I promised. I watched them leave and felt like crying. Alyssa was safely with my grandparents for the night.

I stood by the front door, my back pressed against it. Luke waiting in the shadows by the kitchen. I could hear his breathing come in quick spurts. I began to turn slowly to open the front door, but his hand stopped me. His fingers dug into my wrist, I could feel the bone about to snap.

"Look at you!" He yelled and punched me in my chest. I fell to the ground gasping for air. His hand reached out and pulled my hair to make me look at him. "What is all this crap on your face?"

"Makeup. My aunt helped hide the marks." I said breathlessly.

"You tell anyone?"

"You're still alive aren't you?" I growled.

Luke's hand slapped me across the face. "You will _not_ speak to me like that."

"Why are you doing this? What did I do? How are you getting all this past Alice and my father?"

"Easily, Edward had explained to me that Alice can't see you at all. Therefore any decision I make involving you is blind to her visions. Plus I haven't made the decision to kill your mother yet. As for Edward, well, plenty of concentration. Us full breed vampires have a lot of room in our minds to keep us distracted. It's not that hard." He winked at me then brushed the back of his hand lightly across my cheek. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He said as he kissed me. "I have to make sure you know you're mine." He growled.

"No, I'm not! I don't belong to anyone!" I cried out.

"Yes you do! You can never leave me. Think of how your father will react when he realizes his beautiful bride's death was because of _you_."

"You wont be able to touch my mother! She has my entire family to protect her, plus more wolves than you can ever dream of." I received a blow to my stomach for speaking out of line.

"I'll get through before you're family realized what happened. She does drive to school alone every day. She sits alone in her office most nights waiting for you to fall asleep then she turns into Edward's little-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "You're a sick monster! Go away, I don't want to see you anymore! Leave!"

"You cant leave me!" Luke yelled. His hand clamped around my throat, cutting off my air supply. "Doesn't it suck that you need air?"

"Please," I gasped.

"If I can't have you, no one will." He hissed in my ear.

This was it he was going to kill me. Maybe he'll leave after he was done with me. Maybe he'll leave my mom alone.

The faces of my parents flashed though my mind when they came home to realize what happened. The hurt in their eyes was enough to keep me fighting. I closed my eyes and decided to send my thoughts into the man who has been my hero since the day I was born. The very first one to ever hold me in his arms. The very first person I ever laid my eyes on. They were dim memories, but I could see his face clearly.

_Daddy, please be close enough to hear me. _I remembered exactly how I got the cuts that he thought was from a fall. I flashed him images of what was happening to me now. _I'm so sorry I lied to you. He was going to go after mom if I told anyone. _I let my thoughts flow into his mind.

Luke's hand tightened around my neck and he slammed my head into the wall behind me. "You're telling them aren't you! I'll kill you right now, your mother is _dead!_"

"He heard that too." I choked out. He stood up and kicked me hard in the stomach before disappearing.

It was over for now. I curled myself into a ball waiting for round two to start.

"Renesmee!" My dad's voice rang with anger. The front door flew off the hinges as he burst through it. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were behind him. My mom pushed past my dad, her chest raising and falling as she panted, her hands balled up in fists. I saw her sniff the air once and looked directly at me. I hid my face, waiting for the screaming to start because I lied to them.

"Edward." My mom gasped as she dropped to her knees besides me. "Sit up honey, where did he…" My mom trailed off growling. I have never heard a growl that fierce erupt from her chest, and I've seen her mad before.

"Everywhere." I felt the sobs beginning to vibrate my chest.

She helped me to my feet and her and my dad began to inspect all my new cuts and bruises. My dad raised his hand and laid it softly over Luke's hand mark on my neck. I saw his bright golden eyes immediately turn black with rage. I half expected fire to come pouring out of his nose and ears.

"Where is he." He snarled. My dad tucked me safely into his side, and I was finally able to breath a sigh of relief.

"We'll follow his scent out." Uncle Emmett hissed.

My dad let me go and walked over to my uncles. They were both crouched and ready to spring at the first sign of danger.

"No! He's expecting that!" I turned to cling to my mom. "He'll come after you! He said he will. He knows I let dad hear my thoughts!" My mom crushed me against her chest and I let the sobs come.

"He's not going to touch me." She assured me.

"He knows when you're alone!"

"Dad, you have to take her out of here! It's too late for me. Take mom away, please! Her shield can't protect herself from him!" I begged.

"No, no, NO!" My dad rushed over to me and took me in his arms. "No one is going to touch either one of you. I swear!"

"But-"

"No, Renesmee!" My dad yelled. He knelt in front of me, his eyes still as black as night. "No one touches my child and gets away with it." He growled. It seemed to bother him to look at my face, so I turned away from him. It only made him angrier to see it.

"Come on!" Uncle Jasper started walking towards the back door.

"What the hell…" Jacob looked at the broken door and his eyes searched the room frantically until he found what he was looking for. As soon as his eyes fell on me his whole body started to shake. By the look on my parent's faces Jacob knew exactly what happened. "Luke." Jacob said his name with acid in his voice. His shape blurred and my dad and uncles pushed him towards the front door. "Let me go, I'm fine!" He snapped. He pushed through the three of them and ran over to me.

"Sorry, Jake." I whispered.

"Oh, honey." I caught the tear stream from his eyes before he wiped it away. "I'll kill him. He's mine! No one touches you like this. You're safe now. Everything will be ok." Jacob whispered, and I did feel safe. His words send a wave of calm through me.

"Jake." I cried out and flung my arms around his neck.

"It's going to be ok." He said and placed his hands on my hips to push me away.

"Bella, stay here with her. He doesn't come anywhere near her!"

"Jake, I got it." My mom put her hands on my shoulders. I welcomed her cold touch to my sore muscles.

"Bella, get Carlisle over here. Have Esme take Alyssa further away." Uncle Emmett ordered.

Jacob kissed my forehead, my dad hugged me tight and promised me Luke was never going to touch me again. He reached past me and placed his hands on either side of my mom's face. "Keep our daughter safe." He whispered against her lips.

"I will." She vowed.

My dad looked at me once more before he turned his back on us.

"Edward!" My mom called after him. He turned around to look at her. "Do me a favor, make it hurt." her voice was cold.

Hot tears streamed down my face. I wanted to beg them not to go, but my voice was lost somewhere. I didn't even have control over my lips.

"You got it." He growled.


	24. Chapter 24

I watched my father, uncles, and Jacob disappear out the back door. My knees gave out and my mom's arms caught me before I hit the floor. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were at her side. My mom took me in her arms and carried me to the couch.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered as I refused to let go of her neck.

She knelt next to the couch. "Of course I don't hate you. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I lied to you. I lied big time."

"Renesmee, honey, this isn't your fault. Why didn't you come to one of us right from the beginning? You know there is eight of us, not including the wolves, against only one of him."

"I know, but I was only thinking of your safety. You risked your life for me more than once, it was my turn to risk my life for you."

My mom shook her head and placed her hands on either side of my face. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are one of the most important people in my life. I only risked my life to carry you as long as I could because I had faith in your father to change me when the time came. I knew it would be the end of my human life, but it was the beginning of my immortal life, a life I was already planning on. You just ended up being a bonus."

"What about when the Volturi came because they thought I was an immortal child? You didn't need to risk your life for me then."

"Will you listen to what I'm saying?" My mom's lips stretched into a smile. "I will do anything to protect you. You are my daughter. Parents are supposed to protect their children, not the child protecting her parents. Especially when her parents are very strong vampires, with one of the largest covens, besides the Volturi, that our world has ever seen. _And_ on top of that two packs of werewolves ready to protect you as soon as their Alphas give the command. Face it kiddo, your too special to just let go."

I couldn't hold back the smile the crept across my lips. "Ok, I guess your right, but I am sorry I kept all this from you. I wanted to tell you."

"It's ok, I understand. But please, if something is bothering you come to one of us. Any one of us. Don't try to handle it on your own."

"Got it." I nodded once and hugged my mom tightly.

"I could kill him myself." Aunt Rosalie knelt down next to my mom.

"Sorry." I whispered once more.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, he's going to want to know what his sons are up to." My mom sighed and pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

"Bella," Aunt Alice hissed. At the same time my mom and Aunt Rosalie's heads snapped towards the back door. The phone slipped from my mom's hand and clattered to the floor.

"Alice, go get Carlisle." My mom growled. I watched Alice disappear out the front door.

My mom and Aunt Rosalie crouched down protectively in front of me. Their arms out in front of them ready for a fight.

"No," I choked on the word. I jumped off the couch, my heart racing.

"They really did fall for my false trail. They're halfway to New York by now." Luke's voice was low. He walked casually into the living room.

My mom and Aunt growled together.

"You stay away from her." My mom snarled.

"What are you going to do about it? You don't have your big bad husband to protect you."

"I don't need him to protect me."

"Leave my mother alone!" I yelled.

"Renesmee, go upstairs." My mom ordered.

"No way!"

Luke stepped closer to my mom at the same time my mom positioned herself directly in front of me to block Luke's path. He leaned past my mom to smile at me.

"Don't even look at her!" My mom snapped. "I cant wait to rip you apart."

Luke crouched down ready to attack. I froze in place as I watched my mom's muscles coil, readying herself for an attack.

"Come on. You want to hit a woman? Hit me. I dare you, hit me."

Luke was the first to move. He launched himself towards my mom. She growled deeply and her body blurred as she moved.

"Mom!" I screamed as loud as I could. Aunt Rosalie's arms were like steel around me. Her face was torn. I knew she wanted to help my mom, but at the same time she knew me well enough to know I wouldn't stand here and just watch.

I jumped and screamed again when I heard a sound that resembled two boulders smacking together. Someone was hit. My mom's body slammed into the wall, but she never lost her balance.

Luke looked over at me and took advantage to the fact that my mother was no longer in front of me. Aunt Rosalie pushed me behind her body. "I don't think so." She growled.

My mom launched herself forward again to attack Luke. He spun around before she made contact, but she lifted her hand and punched him before he touched her.

He fell backwards and she slammed her foot down on his chest. She dropped to her knees, one hand smashed against his forehead to hold down his head. The other hand pressed firmly on his shoulder. She bend her head down and let her teeth graze his neck. Luke cried out in pain. I knew the venom stung as she cut his skin. I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

I felt my Aunts body twitch and I had to open my eyes to see what was going on. I screamed out when I realized, somehow Luke had my mom on her back. His knee pressed against her chest to keep her from moving.

"You really know how to piss a vampire off don't you? I suggest you get your hands off my wife before I make your death even more painful." My fathers voice floated into the living room before he did. Luke looked up to see where the voice was coming from. A white blur came from the kitchen and a loud clapping noise echoed in the room. My dad appeared standing over my mom in a crouched position.

My uncles rushed over to hold Luke in place. My dad reached down and helped my mom to her feet. "You ok?" He asked as he quickly looked her over.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"Luke, I have never wanted to kill anyone as bad as I want to kill you." My grandfather's words stunned all of us.

Jacob walked swiftly over to me. Aunt Rosalie left my side and took her place next to my parents. Jacob's body shook in front of me. I reached out and touched his bare back. He reached behind him and took my hand in his. He pulled me closer to him as he lifted my hand to his lips.

"I knew she was meant to love a _dog_" Luke chuckled.

"You speak of my daughter again and I will rip your lips from your face." My dad snapped.

Jacob ignored my dad and dropped my hand. He took a step away from me and growled. "I believe you are the real definition of a dog. You messed with the wrong girl. No one lays a hand on her and gets away with it. I may turn into a werewolf, but I would never cause her pain."

Luke threw his head back as a strange noise escaped his lips. He pushed my Uncles off of him and leaped towards where Jacob and I were standing.

"NO!" My mom yelled and she appeared in front of us. She threw her arms out in front of her at the same time a think grayish-red fog erupted in a bubble around her. Gasps from my family echoed all around me. The bubble surrounding my mom sped towards all of us standing behind her. We were engulfed in her shield without harm. Once the bubble reached Luke he seemed to bounce off of it and flew back against the wall behind him. My mom was too shocked by what she just did to react to Luke being down for the moment. My dad took charge and bent over Luke. Ripping and tearing at his limbs.

Jacob spun on his heels and hid my face in his bare chest. I could still hear the tearing, but I was glad to not have to see it.

"Hold on." My mom said unevenly. I wasn't sure what she was doing. "I want to see something." I heard her heels clicking on the floor as she walked.

"As you wish, love." My dad said softly.

I leaned over and peeked under Jacob's arm. The bubble was only surrounding my mom now, She reached down and pressed her hands against Luke's chest. He cried out in pain from just her touch. My dad gasped and glared at my mom. A smile crept across her face and she threw her head back laughing. "Looks like Renesmee's talent isn't the only one that's grown through the years." She said excitedly. Her face turned serious as she looked down at Luke. "I hope you rot in hell." She growled and stomped down on his face, breaking his neck.

I sucked in a sharp breath and pressed my face back into Jacob's chest. I wish I didn't see that.

"Bella," My dad said softly. "What was that?"

"Her shield. Like she said, Renesmee's talent isn't the only one that has grown. Looks like our Bella has grown into hers as well. Makes sense that they would do it around the same time. Technically they were born at the same time. Looks like your shield will cause pain for anyone you don't want under it." Carlisle said quickly then walked over to me.

I still had my face pressed against Jacob's chest. "Renesmee, dear, it's all over. You're safe now." He said softly. I felt his hand lightly on my back.

Hot tears streamed down my face. I turned slowly, not wanting to see the rest of my family taking the remains of my now ex boyfriend out in the back yard. "I'm so sorry I lied." I cried and threw myself at my grandfather.

"It's ok, no one is blaming you, honey."

"Will everyone stop being so supportive? I lied to all of you!"

"It doesn't matter." Jacob spoke from behind me. His hand rubbed my back as I clung to my grandfather.

"Yes it does! I should have said something."

"Yes, but you had a good excuse. You were trying to protect your mother." My dad said as he walked over to me. He shrugged and took me in his arms. "I would have done the same thing. Face it, you're a Cullen and that's what we do. We protect the people we love. But do know next time, not that there will be a next time like this, but if you are in danger you can come to us. We are more than capable to protect you. Well, Bella is more than equipped to protect any one of us." My dad chuckled before he went on speaking more to himself than anyone else watching him. "I had no idea she was going to be this talented when she was turned. If I knew this back when she was begging me to change her…" My dad trailed off as he focused on me. "Then again, maybe not." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You are one kick ass mom." Emmett was booming with laughter as they walked back into the living room. His arm was draped across her shoulders. "I wouldn't want to be the next guy Renesmee brings home." He laughed again.

"No other guys for me." I looked back at Jacob and realized my words stabbed at him. "At least, not for a while." I said as I crossed the room and threw my arms around his neck.

_You'll wait for me though, right? Jakey?_

Jacob tried hiding his laugh, but it slipped from his lips. He breathed in deeply and his body relaxed as he let the air out. At the same time his arms tightened around my waist. "Wait for you… Isn't that what I do best?" He whispered in my ear.

It was my turn to suppress a laugh.

"Ok, we need to get you cleaned up." I felt my mom's hands on my arms.

"I'll do it." Jacob said quickly. He refused to hand me over to my mom. He pulled me away from her and towed me towards the stairs.

"Bella," I heard my dad pleading with her.

"Hold on Jake, I'll help you." My mom said as she rushed over to us.

Like I was really ready to move on after the events that just happened. I wasn't ready to be in another relationship. Yet.


	25. Chapter 25

"Monday," I groaned as I rolled over to slam my hand down on my snooze button for the fifth time.

"Oh no you don't." My dad chuckled and his cold hand caught mine before I could turn my alarm off.

School was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. I haven't talked to anyone since the incident Friday night at Derek's. Derek has tried calling me all weekend, but I made whoever answered the phone to tell him I was busy. I knew Derek would be waiting for an explanation as soon as he saw me. I even avoided Alyssa all day yesterday. The only people I have actually spoken to were my parents and Jacob. I was still scared to face everyone else. Especially Uncle Jasper. He must be beating himself up inside. He knew something was not right about… I didn't want to think his name. The bruises on my face and neck throbbed when I thought of him.

My dad's cold touch pulled me from my thoughts. His hand rested lightly on my cheek and I focused on his face. "What's on that mind of yours?"

"Please don't make me go to school today." I begged him. "I need another day." I shifted on my bed so I was on my knees. My dad knelt on the floor next to my bed. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled out my secret weapon that I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. I stuck out my bottom lip and used the full power of my brown eyes. "Please, Dad, please don't make me go." I whispered. I saw his face melt and I knew it was working. It was extremely hard for him to say no when either me or my mom played the innocent beggar card. "Please," I pleaded once more.

"I'll pick up your homework on my way home from the hospital." He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "I really hate when you do that."

"I learned it from Mom, although it wouldn't have taken her that long to beg you for something. It took me a few pleads just to skip school. She would have been able to make you do absolutely anything with just one 'please.'"

My dad chuckled and shook his head. "Yes she could, but she's had more practice than you."

I shrugged. "That's ok, I still got you to let me stay home. Now if you don't mind shutting my light off and shutting the door on your way out, I would like to go back to sleep."

"Renesmee, you're going to be late…" My mom walked into my room and looked at my dad. He smiled innocently and shrugged. "No, Edward, she has to go to school!"

"What?!" He stood up and jabbed his finger in my direction. "She did the whole lip thing and the begging and… Bella, she's not ready yet."

My mom looked at me then nodded. "Ok, but Jacob is going to watch over you. I have to be at the hospital in an hour and I don't want to have to worry about you home alone today."

"That's fine." I said quickly. I didn't want to be alone anyway.

"You have an appointment with Carlisle later today. Don't forget." My dad reminded me.

"I know." I said as I tried to get comfortable in my bed again. Since I was getting older Carlisle wanted to start measuring me again to see when I stop growing. I was the size of a fifteen-year-old, so I should stop growing and changing in just a few years.

"Call us if you need anything." My mom said before she kissed me and walked out the room. I heard her telling Jacob I wasn't going to school today. He promised not to let me out of his sight. I didn't mind that at all. I chuckled when he begged for them to take the Volvo to the hospital so he could drive me there later in my mom's Ferrari. My mom agreed quickly, but my dad put up a fight.

"Let's go." My mom said eagerly and I heard keys being tossed in the air and someone catching them. "Three o'clock, Jake." She reminded him.

"We'll be there." He said and it went silent after the door closed.

I rolled so my back was to the door and closed my eyes.

I knew I was dreaming from the way the forest looked. Thick fog blanketed the ground making my feet disappear. "Mom? Dad?" I asked as I looked around the too quiet forest.

Cooper stepped into view and I yelped. He glared at me, but didn't speak.

"Mom!" I yelled louder. "Don't come near me." I warned him.

He raised his hand and pointed at me. His lips stretched into a smile and I saw nothing but red eyes blinking behind him.

"No!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!" I pleaded.

"You were responsible for my son's death." He simply stated, the smile still in place.

I shook me head and backed away from the red eyes.

"Kill her." He snarled, and the red eyed advanced.

"Please, no! Please!"

"Renesmee, wake up. Honey it's just a dream, open your eyes." Jacob's voice echoed in my head.

My eyes snapped open and I was immediately looking for his face. I relaxed when I looked into his dark eyes.

"Sweetie, you're shaking." He whispered and pulled me into the protection of his arms.

"Cooper." I choked on his name.

"Is not going to touch you. I will never let anyone hurt you." Jacob vowed.

"He's going to avenge his son's death. He's going to come for me."

"He hasn't yet, and Alice hasn't seen anything. I don't think anyone who doesn't want to die is going to mess with your family. I'm now terrified to cross your mother."

I had to laugh at that. I was scared to get on her bad side now too.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked after we were silent for a little while.

"I could never."

"I let him-"

"I don't want to think about that." Jacob snapped. His arms shook as he held me tighter. He seemed to be fighting to say something.

"Just say it." I ordered.

"Say what?" He asked quickly.

"You want to say something. I know it."

Jacob took a few deep breaths and the shaking stopped. I looked up at his face and he had his eyes closed.

"Jake, what is it?" I turned in his arms so I could see his face better. I lifted my hand and placed my palm against his cheek. He leaned his head into my touch and turned his face so he could press his nose into my wrist.

"Did he… did he try… did you two… you know…" Jacob swallowed loudly.

"Ugh, nasty! No!"

Jacob relaxed and pulled me tighter against him. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Have you…" I was suddenly curious, and immediately wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"No." He said proudly. I didn't think that was something to be proud of, but he seemed to not mind it.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

Jacob chuckled. "I've only kissed one girl."

Jealousy stabbed at my insides. I didn't realize I had a competition. Jacob seemed to only want me, but apparently I was wrong. There was someone else out there that he was interested in.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob chuckled. "I have no feelings for her anymore. None whatsoever."

"How? How can you just suddenly not like someone like that? You kissed her. There had to be some feelings for each other."

Jacob nodded then shrugged. "I thought I loved her, but it turned out to be you. I can honestly say I've loved you before you were born. I've loved you before your mother loved you."

"What?" I asked overly confused. "You seriously lost me."

"Don't worry about it." He sighed and kissed my cheek. "Your beautiful face is the only thing I see, and it's the only thing I want to see."

I wanted to tell him I felt the same way, and part of me always knew I belonged to him. But I wasn't ready to pick up and move on. I could easily lean forward and touch my lips to his. I knew he wouldn't push me away. He wanted me to. My heart picked up it's pace and I tried desperately to get it to my normal fluttering, but it was too late. Jacob heard the acceleration.

"You ok?" He asked as he looked down at my chest.

"Definitely ok."

"How about some breakfast." Jacob stood up and held out his hand.

I took it eagerly and we made our way into the kitchen. I wasn't ready for this kissing another girl conversation to end, but I pushed it aside, for now. Jacob made me eggs and bacon. After we ate we went downstairs and played video games. As soon as school let out my cell phone was ringing off the hook. After I assured all my friends that I was ok Jacob and I had to go to my appointment.

"Ness!" Jacob called my name as I was grabbing my coat.

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked around the corner.

He was standing in front of the open door at Alyssa and Derek standing there. "Renesmee!" Derek sighed, relieved and raced over to me. "I was so worried about you! Then you didn't show up at school today, Alyssa didn't even know you weren't going to be there. What happened?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I wasn't feeling good this morning and my da- Edward, said I didn't have to go to school."

"Dad?" Derek questioned. "Were you going to say dad?"

I chuckled unevenly. "No,"

"Renesmee, we have to go." Jacob pulled at my arm and I went willingly.

"I'll call you later!" I called over my shoulder. I took Alyssa's hand on my way past her and dragged her with me. Derek hugged me once more before he walked home. Jacob held the passenger side front and back doors open for Alyssa and I.

"You just blew your cover." Jacob pointed out the obvious.

"I know!" I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Where are we going?" Alyssa asked from the backseat.

"The hospital, Nessie is going to get measured."

"Oh," Alyssa said and pulled out her cell phone to call Aunt Rosalie to let her know she was with me and Jacob.

"Jacob, what am I going to do?" I asked. "He's going to be suspicious of us now. He knows me too well. He knows I'm keeping something from him."

"Tell him the truth. He's a really good friend of yours."

"I can't tell him!" I snapped.

"I don't know what to tell ya." Jacob shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Renesmee. Here to see your sister?" Dr. Kay asked when he saw me walk through the ER doors.

"No, actually, I'm here to see my Uncle."

"Oh, he's in with a patient right now, but I believe Edward is in his office if you want to go in." It wasn't normal for Doctors to address another by their first name. But it was a little hard when there were three Dr. Cullen's working in the same place.

"Thank you." I said and led Jacob and Alyssa to where my dad's office was.

I waved at a few of the doctors as I walked past them. I was in here a lot after school, so most of them knew me.

"Hey, Edward." I said when I saw one of the nurses leaning over the desk waiting for him to sign off on a chart. She shifted her body, trying to flirt with him.

"Hi sweetie." He looked up from the chart to throw me a quick smile. "Here you go Steph."

"Thank you, Edward." She said softly and smiled at him before she turned her back on him, shaking her hips a little too much as she walked out the door. Being that my father didn't look her way once made her slow, hip shaking walk look pretty funny. Before the nurse was able to make it out the door, my dad pushed the call button on his phone. "Kelly, could you please tell my _wife_ her sister is here."

"Sure thing, Edward. Tell Renesmee I said hi."

The nurse turned slightly and I saw her roll her eyes.

My dad bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

_What did she say?_ I asked him silently. He shook his head and sat down in his big leather chair.

"How was your day?" He asked me.

"She called you dad in front of Derek." Alyssa confessed.

"Alyssa!" I hissed.

"Well," she chuckled. "It was more of a 'Da- Edward.'"

My dad opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind last minute. "You're lucky." He said and pointed to the door.

"Hi honey." My mom said as she kissed my cheek. It was always weird to see her in her white lab coat and scrubs. But she pulled them off perfectly. No one in this hospital looked as good as my mom did in scrubs. Most of the female doctors didn't really talk to my mom. I guess they were either intimidated by her, or jealous. Either way she didn't seem to care much.

"What was this I hear about calling Edward 'Dad' in front of Derek?" My mom whispered so no one outside of the room could hear. Of course she was close enough to hear the conversation.

"Don't worry about it. It's under control." I assured her.

"There's the woman of the hour." My grandpa said as he walked into the office.

He measured me quickly since he had another patient waiting on him. I was still growing. Both my parents seemed to be happy to hear I wasn't done growing yet.

Jacob and Alyssa stepped out to grab soda's while my grandpa measured and weighed me. He left, leaving me with my parents.

"Well, at least we know she's defiantly going to keep growing until she's either seventeen or eighteen." My mom said excitedly. She was sitting on the desk facing my dad. He leaned on her legs as they discussed my weight and measurements.

"Excuse me, Edward." The same nurse that walked in before flaunted her stuff as she crossed the room again. My mom slid off the desk and stood behind my dad, her left hand on his shoulder. Putter her ring front and center.

I rolled my eyes. I was amazing that both my parents still show jealousy when someone from the opposite sex shows interest on the other. Did they not realize the other would never leave?

"Yes, Steph?" My dad asked impatiently.

She flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. "I just need you to sign off on these order forms please." She didn't seem to even notice my mom standing behind him. I stood behind the desk, leaning against the wall and crossed my arms watching her lean over the desk trying to make her chest stick out.

I heard the vibrations from my mom's pager and she growled. "I have to get back to work." She sighed and moved her left hand to the back of my dad's head, grabbing a fist full of hair. "I'll see you later." She said softly and kissed him. He reached up and held the back of her head, securing it where it was.

She chuckled against his lips and I cleared my throat.

"I really have to go." She turned and touched my face before glaring at the nurse, who seemed extremely uncomfortable and eager to leave now. My dad signed her paper and she all but sprinted out of the room.

Jacob and Alyssa walked back in and we left.

I called Derek to come over so he could really tell that I was ok. Jacob, Derek, Alyssa and I spent the rest of the night hanging out at my house while we waited for my parents to come home.


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as I walked into school Tuesday morning, Derek was there waiting for me. His face wasn't the bright happy face I knew and loved. This morning it was serious and troubled. "Derek, what's wrong?" I asked when I reached him.

"Where's Luke? He wasn't in school Friday, yesterday, and I haven't seen him yet this morning. Usually he's attached to your hip as soon as you shut the car door."

I closed my eyes and let my head drop. The bruises were almost gone, and the Luke draw was completely shut. Aunt Alice has been paying close attention to Cooper's decisions, but he hasn't even thought of doing anything.

"I don't know where he is."

"What happened with the two of you?"

"We broke up." I said quickly.

"I find that hard to believe. You were completely taken by him." He reached up and took my face in his hands. "You're hurting, Renesmee, talk to me."

I opened my eyes and looked into his bright green eyes. I did need someone to talk to, and maybe it was time for Derek to find out who I really was. "Do you want to go to class today?"

"Not if you need me."

I nodded. "Lets talk."

Derek took my hand and we walked out the front doors. Alyssa's eyes popped wide when she saw Derek pulling me out the school doors.

_It's fine, we'll be back later. _I put the thought in her head and she nodded slightly and turned to jump back in her conversation with some of our friends.

Derek and I walked until we reached the park. It was the same park where Luke and I first talked. I shivered and Derek noticed. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm really worried about you, Ness." He stopped walking and pulled me over to a bench. We sat down and he turned his body so he was facing me.

"I've been lying to you, a lot." I confessed.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to me. "About what?"

I decided to start off with the easier of the two. "Luke was the one that messed me up Friday night, and he was the one that put the new marks on me." I stretched my neck and let him see the fading hand mark.

Derek's breath caught and he growled. It was almost funny to hear a human growl when I was so used to hearing a vampire growl. "_He _did all that to you? Why didn't you tell me? I could _kill_ him! You have to tell your sister! You have to tell _someone_!"

"Derek, Derek, calm down." It was my turn to take his face in my hands. "I told my family, they… well, they took care of it. That's why you haven't seen him around."

"Good." Derek sighed.

"There's more."

"Go on then." Derek's face was now calm, but I could see the pain in his eyes. The pain he felt for not being there for me, for letting me lie to him.

"Well, I'm not who you think I am."

Derek burst out laughing. "I know exactly who you are, Renesmee Cullen." He stated.

I nodded. "Yes, but my parents didn't die. My parents can never die."

"What do you mean?" Derek leaned away from me so he could concentrate on my face.

"They're immortal, and I'm half immortal."

"Still confused over here."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

"Whoa!" Derek gasped and pulled his hand away quickly.

"Immortal." I whispered again.

"How?" He seemed to be going into some sort of shock. His eyes were wide and he stared at my face, like he was waiting for a monster to erupt out of my skin.

"My family, their vampires, but don't worry," I added quickly before he could freak out. "They wont hurt anyone. They don't feed off of the blood of humans. We drink the blood of animals."

"So, so your parents… they're…"

"Bella and Edward, forever frozen at eighteen and seventeen. My mother was human when her and Edward got married. He was a vampire, and has been for over a hundred years. Bella conceived on their honeymoon, and had me a month later, just three days before her nineteenth birthday." I watched Derek's lips turn purple. "Derek, breath!"

He took a deep breath and continued to stare at me.

"I'm actually ten-years-old. I grow faster than a full human. That's why my mom carried me to full term in just a month. When I was little I grew more quickly than I do now. At the size of a five-year-old I slowed to a human's growth pace. Now, here I am." I held my arms out in front of me and smiled at him.

"Alyssa?" Derek whispered.

"Oh, she's human. She's still my cousin and was adopted by my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents, and Alice and Jasper are also my Aunt and Uncle."

"Wow," Derek sighed.

"Yup." I popped my lips on the P. "You mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, shocked spread across his face.

"Because I lied to you, I lied big time."

"Renesmee, this was obviously a secret that you were meant to hide. I understand that, but I am glad you told me. I wish you had faith in me to tell me earlier. Before you let Luke…" Derek trailed off and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Derek, I'm so glad you don't hate me." The tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

"I don't think I could ever hate you. You're my best friend. I trust you." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I sobbed.

It began to drizzle, but we didn't move. Derek was suddenly full of questions about my inhuman family. I answered them truthfully. He seemed pretty intrigued that we had special powers.

"Can you do anything?" He asked excitedly.

"I flipped both my parents talents." I told him.

"How? Your dad reads minds and your mom has this powerful shield thingy…" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

_I can put my thoughts into others heads and no one can keep me out. The opposite of both of them. My dad hears your thoughts in his head, and my mom can keep anyone, but me, out of her head._

"Holy crow! I heard you and your lips didn't move!" Derek smiled widely.

I couldn't help the hysterics.

"Do it again!" He begged.

_I'm so glad your not running and screaming. _

"I wouldn't do that to my friend."

"Thanks." I smiled and flashed him memories of him and I hanging out together.

"Wow, that's really something. You're lucky. The only talent I have is getting yelled at by my parents."

I chuckled. "Don't worry I have that talent too."

"Renesmee!" Aunt Alice was running towards me. Her eyes wide with fear. My stomach turned. This was not a normal look for her. She was usually the best at hiding her emotions.

Derek jumped off the bench and hid behind me. Apparently he wasn't as brave as he thought he was.

"She wont hurt you." I assured him and he relaxed a little.

"Come on, we have to get you home, now." She said frantically.

"Why?" I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. "It's not even noon yet."

Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett appeared behind her and they moved around her to take my arms. Their eyes searching all around. "What happened? Where's my parents?" I asked nervously. The words were getting stuck in my throat.

"They're packing your things." Aunt Alice said as she reached for Derek.

"What are you doing to me? What are they doing to Renesmee!" Derek cried out as Aunt Alice's cold hand touched the bare skin of his arm.

"They're not hurting her." She rolled her eyes. "They're protecting her. Her uncles would never do anything to hurt her, and I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to get the two of you inside." She pulled him and he had no choice but to go with her. I saw his body relax and mine followed soon after. I looked up at Uncle Jasper and he threw me a crooked smile. Derek looked around him seeming confused at the sudden calmness that took over his body.

_Let it calm you, it's my Uncle Jaspers talent. Don't fight it._ Derek looked behind him and I nodded my head towards my uncle. Derek smiled unevenly and turned back to pay attention to where Aunt Alice was taking him.

_What's going on? Why are my parents packing?_ I asked either one of my uncles. Neither answered me. They were both looking straight ahead as they pulled me along. Their eyes constantly searching for something.

As soon as we walked through the front door to my house I was welcomed by a gust of wind as my dad flitted up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Derek whispered to me.

"My dad." I answered.

"Can you move that fast?"

"I wish." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Nessie," My mom pushed past my uncles and they surrendered me to her. "You did nothing wrong." She said as she tucked my hair behind my ears.

"What didn't I do wrong?" I looked around at everyone. Jacob stood further back with a bag on his shoulder, _my_ duffel bag.

"It's me that's leaving. You're packing for me." I met Jacob's gaze and we stared into each others eyes for a long moment. I suddenly didn't care what was going on around me. I was safe, Jacob's eyes put me in a safe bubble.

"Where is she going?" Derek's worry pulled me back down to earth.

"Jacob and Bella are going to take the both of you away for a while." My dad said as he pulled both my mother and I into his arms. "Ten years, we have not been separated in over ten years." His face twisted in a way I have never seen before. And I have seen my dad in pain and suffering before. This seemed to be killing him.

"I know," my mom's voice squeaked and she let me go and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She dug her face into his neck and I heard her taking in his scent. He bent his head and pressed his nose into her hair. "But I have to go with her. They wont be able to track her with me hiding her scent, and Jacob hiding mine." Her voice was mumbled against his neck.

"If something happens to either of you…" My dad murmured into her hair.

"Shh…" She leaned back to look at him and put her finger to his lips. "Nothing is going to happen to us. I'll keep us safe, Jacob will keep us safe." She assured him.

"I'm having Leah and Quil meet us there."

"WAIT!" I yelled and immediately had the attention of the room. "Where the hell are you taking us. Why are we going. Who is coming after us, Cooper?" I turned to look at Aunt Alice.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, not Cooper." She said softly.

"Than who?"

"The Volturi." She hissed. "Cooper has been watching you, waiting for you to slip up somewhere. He knew he couldn't defeat us alone, so he waited for you to do something wrong. You did, you told a human about our world. Something that is not allowed unless that human is turned into one of us, or they die." She took a deep breath. "I couldn't see it all because it involves you, but since I'm so close to you some things slipped through and then I saw Cooper deciding to go to the Volturi to tell them that you exposed us."

The room spun and I could no longer focus on her face. I saw me as a child, the only memory I had of the Volturi was when they were coming to kill me and then when they had pulled me from my own back yard. They were coming for me again, but not just me this time. They wanted Derek. I was such an idiot for pulling him into this. I felt myself slipping off the edge and I didn't want to hold on anymore. The darkness overtook me and something soft and warm cradled me.


	27. Chapter 27

Cold hands touched my face and neck softly. Someone's fingers pressed lightly against the inside of my right wrist. "She'll be fine." I heard my grandfather say. His voice was close, probably the one checking my pulse.

"What's wrong with her?" That was Derek's frantic voice. I should be the one worried about him. Not the other way around.

"Don't worry, Derek. She took in too much information at once. Bella used to do this to me all the time. She'll wake up when she's ready." I heard my dad's soft velvety voice.

"Ness, honey, I will never let anything happen to you. You're perfectly safe. I need you to open your eyes." Jacob whispered into my ear. I felt his warm hand replace the cold touch of my grandfather. He laced his fingers in mine and I gave a slight squeeze to let him know I heard him. "She squeezed my hand." He informed everyone. Then I felt his breath on my neck. "Open those beautiful brown eyes for me." He pleaded. It was hard to resist when he spoke like that.

My eyes fluttered then opened.

Jacob's hands were cradling my face and his smile was the first thing I saw. "That a girl." He sighed.

"I'm scared." I whispered. I knew it took everyone by surprise. I was not one to admit to something like that. My dad walked over to me, pulling my mom along with him. I'm guessing he's taking advantage of what little time they had left together by not letting her go. She didn't seem to mind. I rolled to my side giving him room to sit on the couch in front of me. He pulled my mom down on his lap.

"There is nothing for you to be scared of. No one is going to let anything happen to either of you."

"What about Alyssa? Is she coming too?" I asked and looked around the room until I found Aunt Rosalie.

She shook her head and took a deep breath before she spoke. "The volturi know nothing about her. As long as no one touches Aro, they will never know about her. She's going to La Push. She'll be safe there." Aunt Rosalie looked at her sister, looking for reassurance. Aunt Alice nodded in agreement. "They are only interested in Renesmee and Derek."

"Great," I groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. I got through the Volturi alive when Alice and I…" My mom trailed off and wrapped her arms around my dad's neck and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You saw the Volturi when you were a human?" I asked.

"Yes," My dad hissed and held my mom tighter against his chest.

"Well, I hate to make this trip down memory lane short, but we need to move. I don't want Nessie anywhere near those freaks." Jacob growled.

"Maybe it would be better if I stayed with you guys. Yes, you need my shield more than Derek and Renesmee do. Jacob, Leah, and Quil are more than capable enough to hide their scents. Plus Renesmee's thoughts are safely hidden inside her head. They wont find them." My mom's bell voice broke in weird places, like she would be crying if her eyes were capable of tears. I would rather have her crying than see her like this. I knew she was torn. She wanted to be with me, to protect me, but it killed her to think of being away from my dad.

"We'll make it through this. They wont try anything. They're not here to fight." My dad told her.

My mom snorted. "The Volturi not here to fight, that would be a miracle. Edward, they strongly dislike our family. They will take advantage of me not being there to protect you from the witch twins." My mom growled at the thought of Jane and Alec. She really disliked them, especially Jane. She shrugged before she continued. "Besides, I'd like to use my newly grown shield and get my hands on Jane." A hiss escaped between my mom's clenched teeth. I watched wide-eyed as she swallowed back the venom in her mouth.

"Jane wont ever touch you." My dad growled.

"Mom," I cut in their conversation. Both my parents looked at me. "I think you should stay with your brothers and sisters. They need the protection more than we do." I looked into my dad's golden eyes and gulped. "Take Mom with you. I think three wolves can protect two innocent people. _If_," I paused to look up at my uncles. "You guys teach me how to defend myself." I ignored my dad's growl.

"You want them to teach you how to fight?" Derek asked wide-eyed.

I nodded and stood up to walk over to my uncles. They weren't looking at me, they were starring at my dad.

"No," My dad growled.

"Than you teach me." I folded my arms against my chest. My dad stood up and pushed my mom out of the way. She clutched at his arm to keep him from coming after me.

"I will _not _teach you. I refused to teach Bella and I will refuse to teach you. There is no need for you to learn. You have two wolf packs and eight vampires to protect you."

"Why is it so hard for you to teach me? Luke got through all of you. Look what happened there!" I hated to bring it up, but I had a point and he knew it. I pulled the neck of my shirt down so he could see the fading bruises. He quickly turned away, his hands balled up in tight fists.

"It's not a bad idea, bro. She should know how to defend herself." Uncle Emmett whispered.

"She knows enough." My dad growled.

I rolled my eyes. "I only know how to back away from danger, and beg for my life."

"I cant… I couldn't look at your mother as a target, it's remarkably harder for me to think of you like that."

"It's too late for any of that anyway." Aunt Alice picked up Alyssa's duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I'll go pick up Alyssa from school."

Jacob looked at the clock on the wall. "Seth will be here within the hour to escort her."

"I don't like that idea." Aunt Rosalie hissed.

"It's the safest way. He's running here and they will fly back together." Jacob informed her.

"Rose, it's going to happen whether we like it or not. Right now who she falls in love with isn't our first priority." Uncle Emmett reminded her.

"You're right." She sighed and looked at me.

"So, I'm going with you." My mom stated.

"Carlisle?" My dad wrapped his arms around my mom and waited for his father to put in his two cents.

"I think she should come with us. We may need her more than Renesmee and Derek." My grandpa looked at me. "You ok with that? It is perfectly fine if you want your mother with you. We will all understand."

I did want my mom with me. I wanted both my parents with me, but I knew that was impossible. I was not about to admit to my entire family, and look like a baby in front of Jacob and Derek, that I wanted my Mommy and Daddy. I took a deep breath. "I will be fine without them." I bit my bottom lip to keep the lump in my throat from turning into a sob. I was a big girl now, I didn't need my mom holding my hand. Plus it would hurt both of them to be apart more then it would hurt me to be away from them. If something was to happen I would rather them be together.

"Sweetie," My dad walked away from my mom and knelt in front of me. "You don't have to be brave all the time. If you want Mom to be with you than that's perfectly fine. You may be the size of a fifteen-year-old, but you are still very young.

_Please, take her with you. It's more important for you to be together. She needs to be able to shield all of you more than she needs to shield me. I know how much it's tearing at her to even think of being away from you. You need her more than I do. _I knew if I spoke out loud I would burst into tears. I could keep my thoughts in better control than my voice.

My dad was silent for a moment then pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly. "Oh, Renesmee, my brave little girl." He crooned.

"What did she say?" My mom asked as she walked up behind him.

"She doesn't want us to be apart."

My mom smiled at me and placed her hands on my dad's shoulders and mouthed "Thank you," to me so he wouldn't here.

I flashed her visions of the both of them together, without me. Letting her know they were a united front before I was born. _It's the way it has to be._ I added. Her eyes refocused on me.

"How did I get blessed with such an amazing daughter?" My mom asked as she hugged me.

I chuckled. "I can't answer that. That was all you and Dad."

Everyone laughed despite the tension in the room.

Seth walked through the door and searched the room.

"Is she ok?" He asked and I knew he wasn't talking about me.

"Yes," Aunt Rosalie hissed. "Alice is picking her up from school. They should be back any minute."

"How about you, Ness?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I breathed.

"Hey, Bells." Seth hugged her and walked to stand next to Jacob. They immediately started making plans. Supposedly Derek and I were flying with Jacob out West. Then we were meeting up with Leah and Quil and running the rest of the way. We were to hide out in one of the ritzy hotels in LA. This way it would be harder for the volturi to come after us if they wanted to. We were in a well populated place. Plus it was easy access to get out and for the three of them to run with Derek and I.

"Renesmee! I can't believe this!" Alyssa yelled as she burst through the front door. "Aunt Alice told me everything. Are you ok? Derek, I'm sorry you had to be brought into this mess, but it's cool that you finally know." She looked around the room at our worried family. "Oh," she gasped when her gaze rested on Seth.

If hearts could bulge from their eyes, like in the cartoons on TV, I'm sure they would. Great, that made both Claire and Alyssa now. Why wasn't I falling head over heels for Jacob? I already knew I loved him, maybe that was the problem. I've been around Jacob a lot. Maybe it wasn't going to hit me like that. Claire told me it just happened between her and Quil. Since I was going to have a lot of time with Quil I was going to try and get him away from Jacob to talk to him about it. I was now a witness of the love at first sight imprinting, but I didn't know how it worked when the imprintee grew up with the love for an older brother to her imprinter. This whole mess was more complicated than I thought.

"Alyssa," Seth spoke her name like he was worshipping a Goddess.

"Hi." She smiled widely at him.

"Ok, Alyssa, honey, we will come for you as soon as the coast is clear." Aunt Rosalie hugged Alyssa tightly.

"You keep my girl safe. To think it's come to this… I'm handing my daughter over to a werewolf for protection." Uncle Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing it too." My dad pointed out.

"What about my parents?" Derek asked.

"Already taken care of." Esme patted his back. "You're vacationing with us for Thanksgiving break. Jacob and Renesmee will go with you to pack your things. Please stick with that story if you want to keep them safe. I had told them that Renesmee was going through a rough time and had asked me if you could spend the vacation with her and the rest of our family. You're mother said it was fine."

"Wow, Mrs. Cullen, you're good."

We all said our goodbyes and I suddenly couldn't get my legs to carry me towards the front door. I couldn't walk away from my parents. This could be the last time I ever see them. Who knows what was going to happen.

"We _will_ come for you." My mom's words were a promise and it was enough to get me to turn my back on them. As soon as I turned around, Jacob was there with his arm stretched out in front of him. I took his hand and his touch sent a shock of electricity up my arm, directly to my heart.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up. I woke up late this morning and had to finish writing the chapter. I hope this pleases most of you! I have a feeling it will! Also if you like this story and want to see previews BEFORE I post it on here I will have them posted on an amazing site I have been working on with two others. Take a look at the site and sign up for the forum and I will be posting little bits of my chapters before I post them on here. You can leave comments and also get a chance to check out some other amazing Twilight FF's by other amazing writers. www. sickliondumblamb .com [no spaces]. **

* * *

The walk to the front door seemed to take forever. I felt like I was moving in slow motion. Jacob towed me along behind him.

"Jake, Renesmee has more than enough money to last all of you months. Her ID is also in the bag with yours." My mom's voice broke once again. My mom had kept the drivers license for Jacob that she had made when the Volturi came for me the first time. She didn't think they were going to get out alive, so she had an ID made for both Jacob and I. As soon as we were safe my mom shredded mine and had a new one made every couple years with Vanessa Cullen instead of Vanessa Wolfe. Jacob's was still the same since he didn't age. It was my idea to keep Vanessa. People didn't look at me weird when they read Vanessa over Renesmee. Plus it was only when we left the country that I had to show my ID, so we don't use it much.

Jacob dropped my hand and walked swiftly towards my mom. My dad immediately stepped away from her just as she threw her arms around his neck. "Once again I put her life in your hands." My mom whispered.

"I'll protect it with my own." Jacob vowed.

My mom nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Call me as soon as you get there." She said and kissed Jacob's cheek.

"I will." Jacob said as he kissed her back. He turned quickly and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked out the door and Derek went pale.

"You ok?" I asked as Jacob pulled me towards my dad's car.

"I will be." He breathed deeply.

"Don't pass out on me, kid. Let's get to LA in one piece." Jacob mumbled as he threw my bag in the back seat and held the door open for Derek. His arm stayed locked around me. I looked back at my house and saw my parents holding each other as they watched me. They seemed to be holding each other back more than actually holding each other close. That was a scene I didn't particularly want to see. Both of them refusing to let the other come after me.

"Come on." Jacob whispered in my ear. He must have saw what I saw. Jacob helped me into the front seat. I never took my eyes off my parents until Jacob spun the tires and we were speeding towards Derek's house.

"Ness, stop fidgeting!" Jacob glared at me out the corner of his eye. We were at the check in counter and I couldn't sit still. I was too nervous. Derek was surprisingly the calm one. He leaned against the bags as he watched Jacob.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Come here." He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm around me.

"She nervous about flying?" The woman behind the desk asked Jacob.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." Jacob said quickly.

"Don't worry, dear. Flying is perfectly safe." The woman assured me.

_Even when you have an Italian army of vampires after you? _I put the thought in Jacob's mind and he tightened his arm around me.

Once we got to our gate I sat between Derek and Jacob. I pulled Jacob's arm onto my lap and wrapped my arms around it and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his body relax under my touch. This felt normal, it felt… right. I felt Jacob's cheek resting on my head. If I turned my head slightly… his lips would brush up against my cheek. And if I lifted my chin… my lips would touch his. I bit my bottom lip to try and keep the tingling down. My parents would not be happy if they sent me away with Jacob for protection and came back a couple. I was vaguely aware of being toward towards the plane. Once again Jacob had his arm around me.

The first class seats were comfortable, plus I had Jacob by my side. My dad had reserved the front two rows of seats so we had some privacy. That was my dad. Always going beyond what was necessary. Derek was jumping from seat to seat, not sure which one he wanted to sit it.

"I could sit behind you guys… or over here! How about across from you?"

"Derek, I don't care if you sit in coach, just _sit!_" Jacob hissed.

"Sorry, this is so cool!"

"May I get you something to drink before take off, Sir?" The flight attendant asked Jacob and I. We were the first on the plane and we had a while before the other sections were boarded.

"Look, I can lounge across the seats and my feet don't even touch the edge!" Derek said excitedly.

"Er, Jack and Coke…" Jacob looked over towards Derek and sighed. "Make that a double." He handed the woman his fake ID and she handed it back to him.

"Anything for you?" She asked me.

"No thanks." I smiled.

"Coke please! Do I get the whole can? I went to Florida with my family last year and we sat in coach. They only gave me a dinky cup… do I get a dinky cup?"

"You have to excuse him," Jacob snapped. "He was dropped on his head before we got here."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny." Derek reached over and slapped my arm.

"Watch it." Jacob warned.

I elbowed Jacob in the ribs.

"I will get your Coke and your drink." The woman smiled before she walked away.

Jacob sipped at his drink and I couldn't help but feel guilty. It made him look his age. Even though Jacob wasn't aging, he should be almost thirty-years-old right now. The drink in his hand proved he wasn't sixteen anymore. Why would he want someone like me? I'm probably just a kid in his eyes. I stiffened and leaned away from him.

"You ok?" He asked as he watched my movement confusingly.

"Fine." I groaned and hugged my knees to my chest.

The flight seemed to last forever. Once we landed in Oklahoma Jacob led the way out of the airport. My dad had made other plans for our luggage to continue by air to LA and someone was going to transport it to our hotel. Mr. Thorough, always on top of things. That's Edward Cullen.

"Hey Ness!" Quil was the first to wrap his arms around me. "Claire says hi. She all but begged on her knees to come."

"How did you say no?" Jacob asked and laughed.

"Easy, she's safer right where she is. She's staying with Emily and Sam."

"How are you two?" I asked as we walked towards the forest.

"Claire and I? We're great!"

"Oh," Was all I could say. I caught Quil look over my head at Jacob, but I didn't see Jacob's face. I was looking at Leah pacing in the woods. She must have wanted to stay connected to the others in La Push. She nudged Jacob's arm with her nose.

"Hey Leah." Jacob patted her shoulder and shrugged out of his shirt.

I suddenly remembered Derek. He has never seen a werewolf, and he didn't know Jacob was one. I turned to see Derek starring wide-eyed at Leah. She paid no attention to him. Her tongue rolled out the side of her mouth and she smiled her wolf grin at me.

"Hi Leah. Sorry you had to be dragged into this." I mumbled.

She shook her head and dipped her head over my shoulder. I hugged her and I heard Derek gasp.

"She wont hurt her." Jacob chuckled. "That's her… well that's her Aunt." You've seen her Grandpa Swan, right?"

Derek nodded. "Well Leah's mother is married to him. Sue."

"Oh, yeah, I know Sue. That's her daughter?"

"Yes, that's Leah. Seth is also a werewolf. That's Renesmee Uncle and Leah's brother."

"Are things going to get any weirder?" Derek whispered.

"They could be." Quil laughed.

"Ok, Ness, you will ride of my back and Derek you can go on Quil. Leah doesn't like passengers." Jacob punched her shoulder and she growled at him.

Derek hesitated, but Let Jacob help him onto Quil's back. Jacob walked away to phase and he came back and bowed down in front of me. I climbed onto his back and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. Oddly, this comforted me.

We ran for hours until we reached the forest's edge outside of LA. The three of them phased back and dressed in clothes they had stashed here already. Things were more planned out than I thought. When the three of them walked back into view Jacob and Quil were in nice jeans and polo shirts. Leah was in a blouse and slacks with heals. That was something you don't see everyday.

"Here," Jacob said and threw a dress at me and jeans and a button up shirt at Derek. "Get changed." Jacob pointed to the trees just out of his view. "We'll be right here."

I changed quickly and ran my fingers through my hair as I walked back towards the others. Jacob was holding out a brush and he smiled. "You're mother knows you like the back of her hand." He laughed. He was right. She knew I couldn't be away from a brush for very long. Especially after riding on a werewolves back.

The hotel was even prettier than I imagined. It had to have been at least ten stories high.

"Dang, is this where we're staying?" Derek gasped.

"That's Edward." Jacob groaned. "Only the best for his princess." He teased and pushed me lightly.

"Hey, you're staying here too." I threw back at him.

Jacob and Leah checked in. Apparently we had the penthouse on the top floor. This was overboard.

There were two rooms, a full kitchen, living room, and a balcony overlooking the city. It was beautiful, but I couldn't forget why I was here. Why we all were here. Outside on the balcony was a Jacuzzi built right into the floor.

"I want to go in!" Derek yelled from behind me. He tugged at my arm. "Come on Renesmee! Come in with me."

"Come on, we'll all go in. We've ran for almost six hours." Quil patted Jacob's back. They exchanged a look I don't think I was meant to see.

"Do we have bathing suites?" I asked.

"Yes, I already knew that was here. There is a pool on the roof also."

"No way!" Derek cheered.

"Chill." Jacob warned him.

Leah led me to where our room would be. Since we were the only girls I knew the other three were to share the other room. Either that or Quil and Jacob fully gave it to Derek. I wasn't sure. Leah walked into our bathroom and changed, while I stayed in the room and changed. We were the last ones outside. Derek was poking at all the buttons making the bubbles start and stop.

"I'll drowned you if you do that again." Jacob warned him.

"Sorry," Derek smirked and sat down.

The warm water felt good. Plus it was warmer sitting between Jacob and Leah. Jacob's arm was resting behind me and I couldn't help but lean into his side. He didn't seem to mind. He even shifted closer to me, his arm moved to my shoulders. My heart skipped a beat when his fingers traced designs on my upper arm. I had no control over my arm the moved under the water. My heart beat quicker when I realized it came to rest on his leg. Jacob, once again relaxed under my touch. Jacob's leg moved and I notice Quil jump lightly.

"Derek, you want to see the pool?"

"Yeah!" Derek followed Leah and Quil back into the penthouse. Quil winked and shut the curtain.

I knew exactly what was going on. Jacob's heart was beating just as fast as mine. Of course for him that wasn't a good thing. We were silent for a moment and the quiet felt good. I have never been alone with a guy like this, but with Jacob I wasn't scared. I hated the fact that he was supposed to be a lot older than me, but if he wanted me than I wasn't going to fight it.

"Nessie, I am truly sorry you had to find out about this whole imprinting thing like you did." Jacob whispered. "I don't ever want to hurt you. I _wont_ ever hurt you. I'm not one for saying the right words, but I don't know how much longer I can fight this. I'm being as patient as I can, but when I see you… when I look at you…" Jacob stared at the stars above our heads, his arm tightened around my shoulders. I reached across our bodies with my right hand and placed my hand on his cheek, moving his face so he was looking at me. I heard his breath catch as soon as his eyes looked into mine. I felt it too, I could see our entire future in his eyes, my protector standing by my side forever. Every single guy I have ever thought was good looking disappeared from my head. I could no longer see their faces, remember their names. My whole world shifted in one instant. It no longer spun on it's own. It revolved around Jacob's. We were no longer two people. I could feel the ties bonding us together. Was this it? Was this how Claire felt? How Sam and Emily felt? Paul and Rachel? I sure hope so because Jacob's face was the only thing I could see in my future.

Jacob leaned in slightly and I followed. It was like he was pulling me in, when he moved I had to move. We were no longer two individuals.

"I don't want to force you into anything. I don't want to make you…" I couldn't help myself. His voice sent waves of warmth through my entire body. His sentence trailed off as I brushed my lips up against his. The water suddenly felt cold as it rippled against my skin. Jacob breathed deeply and I felt his breath on my lips. His hands slid up my back, to my neck, and rested on my cheeks. I followed his movement, and pressed my lips to his. Fireworks went off in my heard and butterflies swirled around in my stomach. I didn't want this kiss to ever end. It seemed that Jacob felt the same way. His right arm slid down my side and wrapped around my waist. He was finally mine.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys!! So, you liking my previews?? I figured you would! ;) **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Renesmee," Jacob whispered against my lips. I couldn't help but smile. "Ness, we forgot to call your mother."

"Mom!" I gasped and pulled away from Jacob. How could I forget about them? They were fighting for my life while I was here making out with my mother's best friend.

"They're fine. Come on we'll go call them." Jacob stepped out of the Jacuzzi and held his hand out to help me out. The night air was cold, or I wasn't used to not having the warm water and Jacob's body around me. I shivered as I stepped out.

"Cold?" Jacob chuckled and pulled me against his chest.

"Not anymore." I breathed and pressed my lips against his shoulder.

His breath went uneven. He pulled a towel around me and guided me inside. He kept his arm around me as he dialed my mom's cell phone number.

"Hey, Bells. Yes, she's perfectly fine. Better than fine actually." Jacob winked at me.

I tucked my towel under my arms and held out my hand.

"Hold on Bells, she wants to talk to you too." He handed me the phone and kissed me before giving me some privacy to talk.

"Renesmee?" My mom asked into the phone. I put it to my ear.

"Hey, mom. We got here ok. Tell Dad he needs to lay off the glitz and glamour. This place is over the top."

"Honey, I have been trying to tell him that for years. He doesn't listen to me." She chuckled. "Was that Jacob?" She asked quickly.

"What? He's in the other room."

"No, he handed you the phone and I heard…" She trailed off. Stupid vampire hearing.

"I don't know what your talking about. It must be the reception." Why didn't I just tell her? She already knew it was going to happen. They need to focus right now. Not worrying about their daughter in another state with her werewolf boyfriend. I smiled at that thought.

"I'll let it go, for now." Her warning rang out in her voice. I knew that voice well. She was on to me. I'd definitely be dealing with it when I get home. "Get some sleep. You had a long day of traveling. Dad and I will come for you as soon as we can. Hang tight and please listen to everything Jacob, Quil and Leah tell you."

"Yes, Mom."

"Thank you."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry." I felt the lump in my throat and I knew she could hear it in my voice.

"We _will_ be fine. Nothing for you to worry about."

"K," My voice shook.

* * *

"I'll see you later." She promised.

"Bye, Mom." I hung up the phone quickly and chucked it across the room.

Jacob caught it and crossed the room in two strides. He had me in his arms just as my legs gave out and I let the sobs rip through my chest. He walked me to the couch and pulled me down on his lap.

I dug my face in his neck, soaking his skin with my tears. "I don't care how many times you people tell me. This is all my fault! Jake, I sent my family to face the Volturi. It should be me out there to face them, alone."

"Don't say that." Jacob hissed. "I would never allow that to happen, and neither would your family."

"You should." I sighed.

"Stop." He said and took my face in his hands. I leaned forward until our lips touched.

"Wow, you sure work fast." Derek said as he hit me with his towel.

"Shut up, Derek." I growled against Jacob's lips.

"I'm hungry, what do we have for room service?" Quil plopped down on the couch next to us. "I don't feel like cooking anything."

"What do you want?" Jacob asked as he rubbed my back. His body was so warm that I forgot I was still in my bathing suite until I felt his hand touching my skin on my back.

I smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow. I watched his eyes focus on the flashes of us hunting I was giving him.

"I want blood." I chuckled.

"Ew," Leah shuttered and walked into our room. "Quil order me a burger." She called over her shoulder.

"Ness, I don't think…"

"Come on! I haven't hunted in a while." I pleaded. "Please, Jakey. Take me hunting." I jutted out my bottom lip.

"Go get dressed." Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" I hissed and ran towards my room.

"You're taking her to do… what exactly?" I heard Derek ask.

"Renesmee can live off of either human food or animal blood. She likes blood more than actual food. It's been that way since Bella was pregnant for her." Jacob answered him.

"Oh," Derek sounded nervous. "She only drinks animal blood, right?"

"Don't piss her off and she wont drink your blood." Quil teased.

I heard a loud _thud_ and Quil swear.

"Don't freak him out like that." Jacob snapped. "Derek, Nessie wont drink humans blood. She's been taught since she was very young to hunt animal blood."

"I'm ok with that." Derek said calmly.

I rolled my eyes. I reached into my bag to find the money my dad said he stashed in there. I found in wadded up under all my clothes. I grabbed some of it and turned towards the door. On my way out of my room I hopped around as I tried to walk and put my sneakers on at the same time. When I safely got my shoes tied I looked up at Jacob, still on the couch, and smiled. "I believe we have a date."

"That's a hell of a first date." Leah mumbled.

Jacob ignored her as he walked over to me. "Where do you want to go, my love."

I threw the money at Quil and he caught it and smiled widely when he realized what was in his hands. "Anywhere," I said and pulled him out the door. He didn't have to get changed since he was going to be a werewolf in a matter of minutes. We walked towards the window at the end of the hall and Jacob opened it.

"You do realize this hotel has doors, don't you?"

"Get on." He pulled my arms around his neck and I jumped on his back. He jumped out the window and we slid down quickly, invisible to everyone.

We ran for a while until we were safely in the woods and away from people. " Stay here, don't move." Jacob pleaded.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously.

Jacob chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. "Just going to phase. You'll be in my sight the whole time."

"Phase right here."

Jacob took my face in his hands and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'd like your father to _not_ kill me when this is all over. He might not be able to read your thoughts, but he can read mine. I'll be right back."

I reached out for him, but I clutched the air. I could hear his breathing nearby, but couldn't see him. "Jake?" I whispered. I heard his whimper behind me and I spun around.

He grinned my favorite wolf grin and bowed so I could climb on. He took off running and I listened to the noises around me. We ran for a while before I heard what I was looking for. _Stop, mountain lion._ I closed my eyes and slid off his back.

Jacob shook his massive head at me. I immediately knew what he was trying to tell me. His eyes spoke the words. He knew I haven't hunted in a while and he wasn't comfortable with me hunting a mountain lion.

_Are you turning into my dad now? _

Jacob growled and nudged my arm.

I turned to stalk in the direction I heard the strong heartbeat of the large animal. Jacob bit the hood of my sweatshirt to stop me. I pulled it over my head to ran as fast as I could towards the mountain lion. I glanced behind me as Jacob sat with my sweatshirt in his mouth. He flung it over his shoulder and kept close behind me.

The mountain lion was up in a tree, so I jumped up to grab onto a low branch. I swung my legs to try and reach the other branch, but it was out of my reach. Jacob walked through my legs and I immediately knew what he was doing.

_Thanks_. I thought and stood up on his back. I was able to reach a higher branch. The mountain lion didn't see me, but he saw Jacob. He licked his lips and growled deeply. Jacob's head snapped up and he growled back. I pressed myself against the trunk of the tree so the mountain lion wouldn't see me. He stalked to the edge of the branch, his tail swept across my face. My throat burned as I picked up his scent.

Jacob backed away growling as the cat coiled his muscled to spring. I did the same. With a high pitch growl the cat leaped from the branch and I followed. I was quicker, and landed on his back before he landed on Jacob. I sunk my teeth into his neck and the cat's growl choked off and his body went limp.

When I was done I kicked the mountain lion aside and wiped my mouth clean. "That was for going after my boyfriend." I looked up at Jacob and his eyes reflected the smile on his face. I heard his heart falter and pick up again. It was easy to tap into my vampire half when I was hunting. "You want the rest? I'm going around the corner." I heard a small herd of deer.

Jacob's ear cocked to the side as he listened for what I was hearing. He nodded once and bent to finish off my kill.

When I was done I patted my stomach and yawned. Jacob bent down again and I climbed on his back and put my sweatshirt back on. Once we got closer to the city again Jacob stopped and I slid off his back. He walked out of my sight and phased back.

It was taking everything I had in me to keep my eyes open. I didn't hear Jacob walk up behind me. He swept my off my feet and I gasped.

"Close your eyes, we'll be back on a few minutes."

I turned my face into his chest and breathed in his scent. "Thank you, Jake." I whispered.

"Anytime."


	30. Chapter 30

I was almost sure I was dreaming. Actually, I was praying I was dreaming. This conversation going on around me was not one I wanted to here. I had fallen asleep on our way back from hunting. I was vaguely aware of Jacob putting me to bed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to make him stay with me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back." He whispered.

It seemed like he was gone and back within seconds. "Hey, you going to sleep in here? If you are than I got the pull out. I'm not sleeping in the same room as you." Leah said sarcastically.

"Probably," Jacob whispered and tightened his arms around me. I curled into his chest even more.

"Fine," She moaned. "Hey, Jake. What are you going to do now? You going to tell her about… you-know-who?"

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Bella." She whispered.

Was she talking about my mom? What did my mom have to do with Jacob?

Jacob's arms tightened around me even more. "I just got her, I don't want to tell her yet."

"You will have to tell her at some point in time. I mean it's not like you could help yourself. You loved Bella because that love wasn't passed on to Renesmee yet. She'll understand."

"Leah, I don't think she will."

"It was just a kiss, though. I mean you and Bella kiss now and she doesn't think anything of it."

"Not like we did before the newborn fight!" Jacob hissed.

I fought back the anger that was ready to erupt from inside me. He thought I was sleeping, so I had to stay in his arms. The same arms that once held my _mother._ How could he do this to me? How could _she_ do this to me?

"If it helps at all, I don't think it was Bella you were ever after. It was always going to be Renesmee. Bella has said it to you over and over again. I've heard it in your mind. She always loved you as family. You were in love with Renesmee the entire time. I'm sure Ness will understand that."

Leah's words made sense, but I was still angry that they actually kissed. So the woman that I was competing with was my own mother. Did, Dad know about this? If he did than why was Jacob still alive? I moved to get more comfortable and I heard Jacob suck in a sharp breath.

"Go," Jacob hissed and I heard Leah walk out of the room.

_We need to talk._ I was too mad to use actual words. Jacob's heart skipped a beat.

"How much of that did you hear?" He whispered. His whole body was tense.

I replayed the entire conversation for him in my thoughts. He cringed under me.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. Baby, I love you with everything I have. Please know that." He begged. "I'm truly sorry that happened with Bella, but at the time I had no idea about you. I feel nothing for her now. I love her, yes, but as a friend. We've been through a lot together, but it's always been you. You are more important to me than anyone else in this world."

"Did you do anything else with her?" I mumbled against his chest. Not really wanted to know the answer.

"I told you already, I haven't done anything with anyone."

"Does my dad know?"

"Yes," Jacob breathed. "Edward and I were fighting for her, but I knew she loved Edward in a way I never understood. That is, until I saw you for the first time. When Bella was pregnant for you I wanted to stay away. It hurt too much to see her in the state she was in. I didn't understand what kept me by her side. I knew she belonged to Edward, but there I was clinging to her every breath, knowing they were numbered. She also wanted me near her. Although it was never her that was pulling me in. It was you. As soon as you were born I was too busy trying to save Bella. Her heart stopped, she was loosing too much blood. Your father handed you off to Rosalie and she took you out of the room. I thought the pull away from Bella meant that it was too late to save her. I gave up, but Edward kept working over her. I couldn't ignore the pull anymore. I walked away from Bella for what I thought was the last time." Jacob paused when he heard me sniff.

"Don't cry, I'm just getting to the best part." He kissed the top of my head.

"Her heart stopped? She actually died?" I sniffed.

"Yes, but Edward had her under control. He got you safely out and I was working to keep her heart beating. She came around as soon as you were born. She was the second one to hold you. The state she was in was horrifying, but her face lit up as soon as your father placed you in her arms." Jacob chuckled before he continued. "Of course you couldn't help yourself. You bit her. She was loosing too much blood. I never took my eyes off her face to look at you. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my best friend." Jacob hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "As I was saying before, the pull you had on me, dragged me downstairs. I was ready to… to leave, but Rosalie picked you up and you looked over her shoulder. Right at me." His hands moved to the sides of my face and he kissed my eyelids. "Those brown eyes held me the moment they looked at me. The exact same eyes that Bella used to look at me through. That's when I realized why I was so attached to Bella. See it wasn't my fault. It was yours." He chuckled lightly.

I rolled my eyes. Was he really going to put it on me? I wasn't going to let it go easily. I did understand why he felt the way he did, but it didn't help the fact the he was in love with my mother as some point in time. I hated myself for being so mad at her. I was aggravated at Jacob, but most of my anger was focused on the woman who already _had_ someone else. Why did she have to want something that has always belonged to me? She had my dad! Jacob took the silence as me calming down. His body relaxed under mine. I pushed away from him and threw myself off the bed.

"Renesmee, please." Jacob begged and reached out for me.

"You promised me, Jake! You told me you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I was going to talk to Bella before I talk to you about it."

"How are you still alive? How did my father not kill you?"

Jacob slid to the edge of the bed and reached for my arm.

I jumped away from him.

He let his hand drop to the bed and looked down at the floor.

"He left us alone. To talk. Bella was hurting because I was going to fight. There was only one way Edward would not come after me if I… kissed her. It was ok, if she asked me. She was vulnerable and I took advantage of that. It worked like a charm. Before I knew it she was begging me to kiss her."

"STOP!" I screamed and covered my ears with my hands. "I don't want to hear anymore!" I spun to walk out of the room, but Jacob was right behind me.

"Please don't walk away from me." He begged. "I just got you, I can't lose you. It will destroy me. It will destroy you." He whispered.

He was right. There mere thought of me walking away from him tore at my heart.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you. Bella would never do anything to hurt you like that either. If it helps she'll probably kill me herself when she finds out you know."

"Good." I growled.

Jacob chuckled then his face got serious again. "I'm truly sorry. I assure you, Renesmee Cullen, I am one hundred percent yours. No other woman will ever hold me the way you do. Please believe me."

I have never heard him talk like this before. He was always the witty, sarcastic guy. I never knew his mind was capable of thinking like this.

"This conversation is not over with." I warned him. I was too tired to argue anymore. Plus the last words Jacob spoke really hit home. My heart wasn't capable of being mad at him anymore. I'd wait and see how I felt in the morning. I still had a few words saved up for when I saw my mom.

"I'm ok with that." Jacob bent down to kiss me, but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead. I couldn't get the picture of his lips touching hers out of my head. He sighed, but didn't say anything. I followed him back into bed and hesitated, but let him put his arms around me. "I will apologize on my knees everyday for the rest of my life if it makes you happy." He whispered into my ear.

"You don't need to do that." I sighed.

"I would, though."

I breathed in deeply. "I know." I let the air out and closed my eyes.

When I opened them Jacob was snoring next to me. I looked at the clock and it read 3am. I stretched and yawned. I needed a glass of water, so I got up quietly and snuck out the room.

The TV was on in the living room, but I didn't see anyone watching it. I knew Leah was sleeping out here, so I left it on. I walked around the couch and screamed as I tripped over something large and furry. I landed on Quil's back and he laughed at me.

"Sorry, Quil." I whispered. I figured he wanted to be connected to the others. Luckily the place was big enough to hold a wolf his size.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob calling for me.

Quil yelped lightly and Leah rolled over on the pull out couch. "Shut up, Quil." She mumbled.

"What happened?" Jacob asked when he saw me still laying across Quil.

"I wanted a drink. I didn't see him."

"How could you not?" Jacob laughed and bent over to help me up.

"Wasn't paying attention to a werewolf on the floor."

"I'll get you a glass of water. Go back to bed." He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away once again. This time he didn't settle for my cheek. He sighed and walked around me.

Quil's eyes widened then narrowed as he watched me. I wonder who he was talking about me to. He had to have heard that conversation in the bedroom earlier. Who else knew now? I suddenly felt aggravated that he was capable of talking about me to the others with me standing right in front of him. I wasn't sure if it would work with me just putting my thoughts in his head, so I bent down and took Quil's massive head in my hands. He huffed and looked into my eyes.

_All of you better stop talking about me! I see it in Quil's eyes. Cut it out! I'll hunt all of you down. Don't know who is out there to listen to me, but I'm not going to say it again. You know how my parents get when they get angry? Well, I can combine their anger and unleash it on you! That's all goodnight. _I took my hands off Quil's face and he stared at me. "Did they hear?" I asked him.

He nodded his head yes and I smiled.

"Good." I patted his head and kissed the side of his head. "See ya." I said just as Jacob walked back into the living room.

"You feeling better?" Jacob asked after I sipped at my water.

"Fine," I said coldly and handed him my glass before rolling over and closing my eyes again.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. "I would take it all back if I could."

I pretended I couldn't here him.

"I love you with all my heart." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Good. Serves him right to be upset.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Sleeping here."

"Do you want me to leave?" Jacob asked. He sounded more upset than he was before.

I felt him sit up when I didn't answer him. I couldn't let him walk out of the room. The stupid ties between us pulled at my heart as he walked away.

"Wait," I whispered. "Do you love her?"

"As if she was my sister, yes." Jacob said confidently. "But I'm in love with you." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

I sat up and smiled back. I watched Jacob walk swiftly towards me. He climbed onto the foot of the bed and crawled up to me. Stopping when he was leaning over me. I bit my lip and brought my arms up to wrap them around his neck. His breath swept across my face. I could taste his scent on my tongue. I leaned back on my pillow and pulled him down with me. Our lips met and I forgot everything I was upset about. I forgot my name.


	31. Chapter 31

**Just making sure everyone know's about the previews. For those of you who already know, thank you for the great comments on them! It help me shape the rest of the chapter. I also wanted to thank you for the great reviews. The support for this story is beyond words. All of you are the best! Just wanted to remind some of you that I am not Stephanie Meyer and my story can't be exactly like hers. You don't have to point out what I do differently. It's ok, I know. Two people can't be identical in their writing. I can be as close as I can, and also throw in a lot of my own ideas. But thank you for your input. **

* * *

I stretched before I opened my eyes. Then I realized that move should have either pushed Jacob off the bed, or I should have hit him. If anything I should be able to feel him next to me, but I didn't. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and leaned over the side of the bed before I put my feet on the floor. Jacob wasn't curled on the floor in his wolf form either. I got up and walked into the living room. Leah and Derek were watching TV. Both of them with plates piled with food from the cart that was sitting next to them.

"We do have a kitchen, you know." I informed them. Just incase they forgot.

"I don't cook." Leah mumbled with her mouth full.

"Oh, so instead of pouring yourself a bowl of cereal, you would rather spend my parent's money." I insisted.

"Yes," Leah hissed.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to find me a pan and some eggs to fry up.

"Where's Quil and Jacob?" I called from the kitchen.

"Out," Derek was the one to answer. "I saw them leaving when I got up about an hour ago."

I dropped the frying pan and it clattered loudly on the floor. _Is everything ok? The Volturi? My parents? My family?_ I put my frantic thoughts in Leah's head. She hated when I did it to her, but I needed to know and I seemed to lose my voice.

She glared at me and sighed. She knew I was going to be overly worried because it was Jacob out there. "Everything is fine." She assured me.

"Jacob looked a little worried though." Derek spoke nonchalantly.

Leah raised her hand and slapped the back of his head.

I ran towards the door. I wasn't sure where they were, but I would find them. I needed to help Jacob. I needed to be with him. If he got hurt I don't think I would be able to live with myself, no I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Leah was behind me, her hands locked around me upper arms. "He's in no danger. I for one, wouldn't be sitting here calmly. No, Jacob didn't give me an order to stay this calm in front of you. He knows you too well. They just went to go into the forest to check some things out. Sam smelt a trail heading our way. Jacob thinks they sent someone to look for you, but don't worry. They wont find you." Leah spoke softly, which threw me off. She has never even touched me a day of my life. She must be telling the truth, either that or she's really desperate for me to believe a lie. I decided to believe her and go back to making my breakfast.

The hours went by slowly and Jacob and Quil were nowhere to be seen. Derek read the worry on my face and put his arm around me. "They're fine. I wouldn't want to mess with those big guys."

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to make me feel better. I leaned into his side, it wasn't Jacob's arms holding me, but it still made me feel better.

"Hey, lets go swimming!" Derek jumped off the couch and I had to catch myself before falling face first into the cushion. I was leaning on Derek, but when he got up I had nothing holding me up.

"I don't want to go swimming." I whined. Why should I go out and have fun when Jacob was off doing something to keep me safe.

"Well, you're not going to mope around the place. Come on! It will be fun."

I groaned, but let Derek pull me off the couch. It was hard to stay in a down mood around him. He was always so bubbly about everything. I wondered what kind of medication he was on.

I pouted as I put my bathing suit on and dragged my feet out into the hall to take the elevator up the stairs.

"Look what I found!" Derek cheered when he reached into a closet and took out a whole bunch of diving toys.

"Good for you." I mumbled.

"Cheer up Ness, lets race and see who can pick up the most." Derek threw them colored objects into the pool and readied himself to dive in. "Ready?" He asked me.

I huffed, "Fine."

Derek counted and we both jumped in. I could see more clearly under water, thank you dad, and also thanks to my vampire half I could swim faster than a human. When I came up and put my arm full of colored toys on the side of the pool I laughed. Derek was smiling and counting the five that he got. I cleared my throat when he went to go look for more.

"Got them all." I smirked and pointed to the ten that were in front of me.

"You have some sort of immortal swimming speed! That's not fair." He pouted and splashed me with water.

"Stop being a baby!" I yelled and splashed water back at him.

We dove for each other at the same time and fought to dunk the other under the water.

"Get your hands off my girl." I froze when I heard Jacob's voice. Derek hurried to let go of me and Jacob laughed. "I was just kidding, kid."

I scrambled to pull myself out of the pool, and smiled when warm hands were wrapped around my wrists. Jacob pulled me swiftly from the water. My feet never touched the ground as he held me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my face into his neck. "I'm so glad you're ok!" I mumbled into his neck. "Are they coming for me? Do we have to leave? I shouldn't have been swimming, I should have been packing! I'll get my stuff…" I wiggled to get out of Jacob's arms and he held me tighter.

"Nessie, baby, everything is fine. Who told you someone… Leah." Jacob growled her name. She's got it all wrong. I don't know what lame ass story she told you, but Sam crossed a trail and informed Quil this morning. Quil woke me up and we went to go see who it was."

"That's what Leah told me. She said you were going to see if whoever it was were coming for me."

Jacob nodded and he smiled my favorite smile. "They are coming for you." He hissed.

My heart took off beating faster than it's normal speed.

"Jacob." Only one voice in the entire world can say his name with so much hatred.

"Dad!" I gasped and unlocked my arms and legs from Jacob's body. He helped me steady myself on my feet before I turned around to face my parents. I went to take a step towards them when I saw my father's hands ball into fists as he glared at Jacob. Jacob's hands were on my shoulders as he thought through everything that we talked about yesterday. I wasn't sure if his hands were keeping me from going to scream at my mother, or if they were there to hold me in front of him as a shield from my father. He wouldn't attack him with me standing in front of him. The look on my dad's face made it clear that he didn't like the fact that Jacob had claimed me as his.

I wasn't ready to yell at my mom yet. I wanted to make sure everything was ok first. I wanted to smell her scent to make sure she was really there in front of me. The good part was that she didn't look jealous that my arms were just around someone she once… I shuttered. She had a million different emotions running across her face. As for my father, well, he was fuming.

"Let her go." My dad said each word slowly.

Jacob dropped his arms from my shoulders, and I took a step towards him. I wasn't aware that I was actually running towards them until I slammed into my fathers stone body. "What was it like? Did they hurt anyone? Is everything ok?" The anger I felt a second ago towards my mom disappeared as soon as I felt her hand on my back. I pulled away from my dad and laughed when he pulled at his now wet clothes.

"We're all fine." She said softly and kissed my forehead. "They know that we are hiding the both of you, but they're not going to try and find you. They know what kind of powers we have, and that they're no match for us. They told us the same rule applies, and they will be back to check."

I knew that rule. They gave that rule to my mother. She knew about my Dad and rest of my family, and they gave her the choice of immortality or death. So that meant the same rule applied to Derek. _No!_ I put the word colored with anxiety into her mind. She pulled me against her and held me tight.

"We'll find a way through this." She whispered. My mom looked up at my dad, expecting him to say something to back her up, but he was still glaring at Jacob.

"That's it I swear!" Jacob put up his hands, palms towards my father and backed up.

"I ask you to protect my daughter and _that_ is how you protect her? She's still just a child!"

"It happened. It wasn't just me. She felt it too." Jacob stammered. I glanced at Derek moving to the opposite side of the pool. He was watching everything closely. I was sure he was betting on my father to kill Jacob.

"Stop!" I yelled and they both looked at me. "Leave him alone." I narrowed my eyes at me father.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." His voice colder than ice.

"Edward, she knows everything. I told you this after she was born. There is nothing that you can do to make me stay away from her."

"She's not fully grown yet!"

"She knows what she's doing."

"I do." I put my hand on my fathers arm and he looked down at me. "I love him and there is nothing that you can do about it." I turned to look at my mom who stayed quietly in the background. "He's mine." I said coldly.

"What?" My mom looked at me confused. Then her eyes shot up to glare at Jacob. I flashed her visions of him and I talking about what happened between them. "Oh," she gasped and stepped back, like she was recovering from a slap across the face.

"Bella?" My dad turned around when he heard the pain in her voice. He turned back to Jacob and growled deeply. "Why would you tell her that?!"

"Why did she have to do that?!" I threw back at him before Jacob could answer.

"I never understood the relationship between Bella and Jacob, but after you were born I was happy it was all explained, but not happy at the fact that I barely knew you and already he had a claim on you. Just like he thought he had one on Bella before you were born. I had no control over the relationship between your mother and Jacob, but I did have control over his relationship with you." He paused and looked at Jacob. "I still do. She's not of age, or full grown."

"This has nothing to do with my age or if I'm still growing or not. I know how I feel. You can't take that away from me and you know it! You tried it before. You took that away from Mom. She loved you more than you thought, and you took yourself out of her life. How did she take to it? Let Jacob refresh your memory if you don't remember. It nearly killed her! You want to put me through that?"

"Of course not, but --"

"But nothing, Dad. This is the same thing. She loved you like I love Jacob. She fought to be with you and I'm more than willing to do the same for him."

For once my dad was stunned to silence. He knew I was right. My mom went to hell and back for him. I would do the same for Jacob.

"There will be rules." My dad growled.

"What? Your just going to let it happen?" My mom gasped.

"Why? You still have feelings for him?" I asked coldly.

My mom shook her head and glared at me. "No!" She snapped. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe because you were engaged to the guy you nearly died for, but couldn't keep your hands off the one that belonged to me!"

My mom's nostrils flared and she pushed past my dad.

"Bella," He reached for her, but she pulled her hand fiercely out of his grasp and charged towards me.

She bent over me and I cringed. "Take that back!" Her high pitched bell voice made my ears ring. I caught Derek's hands fly up to cover his ears.

"No! Why did you have to be so selfish? You already _had_ someone."

"I know!" She screamed. "I can't explain it. I loved Jacob, still do, but he's like a brother to me. Nothing else."

"You kissed him."

"I was being pulled in two different directions. The pull that Edward had on me was stronger than the pull that Jacob had because you weren't complete. The part of me that belonged to you was what was pulling Jacob and I together. I always belonged to Edward, but I couldn't deny the feelings that would be yours. It's not like I knew I was going to have a daughter that was destined to be with my best friend and wanted to take him from her!"

"That's enough!" My dad stepped between us and pushed us apart. He turned his back on my mom to glare down at me. "You will not speak to your mother like that. If I can let all that go than I think you can too. You really think she would deliberately hurt you like that? The same woman that fought to keep the both of you alive despite the danger she inflicted on herself to carry you until you were able to live without her. She was willing to end her life in order to give _you_ life. You have absolutely no right to speak to her like you are."

I knew he was right, but I was still mad at the fact that they kissed. "I want to go home." I groaned and pushed past my dad.

My mom reached out and grabbed my hand. I didn't want to look into her eyes. I didn't want to see the pain that would make _me_ apologize for hurting her feelings. I pulled my hand out of hers, _leave me alone_. I put the words in her head so I wouldn't have to deal with my father protecting his sweet innocent Bella.


	32. Chapter 32

"So… I think she's pissed." I heard Derek point out. I rolled my eyes too aggravated to laugh at him.

"Shut it, kid." Jacob snapped. "Bella…" I stopped in the hall so I could hear what he had to say to her. "I'm so sorry she reacted like that. I thought she got all her frustration out last night. I'll go talk to her."

"No," My mom said coldly. "Let her go. She needs to think things through right now. I know my own daughter."

"I'm really sorry, Bells." Jacob whispered.

"It's fine, Jake. She has a right to know, but I wish she…"

"No, Bella. She had no right to react like that. That right there proves that she's still a child. Jacob, she might look and _sometimes_ act like she's fifteen, but she's only ten years old. That right there, that tantrum she just threw is proof that she's not as old as you think she is."

"I know, but I can't stop her from feeling the way she does."

"Well, try. It's not time for her yet." My mom said softly.

They were wrong. I was ready to be in a relationship with Jacob. They weren't going to stop me. I need to be with him. The end.

"So, I'm feeling a little awkward. Can I go somewhere else?" I shook my head at Derek. I turned and peeked through the crack from the door. He had gotten out of the pool and was standing next to Jacob.

"Wow, you're really annoying!" Jacob snapped and slapped his palm against Derek's forehead, pushing him back into the pool.

"Or the pool is nice." Derek mumbled.

I had to walk away before I started laughing.

I walked past the door to the room and wondered down into the lobby. I didn't care that I was still in my bathing suit. I pushed through the small family that was getting ready to check in.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss. Cullen?" The man at the door asked me.

"No thank you." I smiled politely at him and continued to walk outside.

The front yard was big and quiet. The sun was bright and warm, so I found a bench and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. My dad's words echoed in my head. He was right. Mom had risked a lot to keep me alive. I was wrong to react the way I did, but that was a one time only tantrum. I now had to prove that I was mature enough to be in a relationship with Jacob. I hope this was the last of the secrets. I don't know how many more surprises I can handle.

"Hey," I heard someone say behind me. The voice belonged to Derek. I turned around to see him walking around the bench to sit next to me.

"So, did you know your parents can't come out here after you? That's why they sent me." He said proud that they asked him for help.

"I know they can't come out here." I sighed. "Their skin doesn't react to sun the way mine does, or yours."

"Really? Do they combust?" Derek leaned in eagerly waiting for my answer.

"NO!"

Derek's face went from excitement to disappointment in a blink of an eye. He caught my wide-eyed glance at him and quickly explained himself. "Oh, I didn't mean that I wish they would. Please don't get mad, I don't want you to drink my blood or anything… It's just that… well… that's what the stories say."

I rolled my eyes. "The stories also say we have fangs." I opened my mouth and clenched my teeth together. "Does it look like I have fangs?"

"No, but I also don't see what happens at night when you go do your hunting thing." He reached out and poked my gums. I flinched away. "They could grow or something."

"Ugh! Derek! We don't have fangs, and I sleep at night, idiot."

"Oh, right. Well do your parents and rest of your family sleep? I've never seen their room, do they--"

"Do _not_ say coffin!" I snapped. "They don't sleep, and they don't have a coffin in their room, they have a bed."

"But you just said…" He trailed off when he noticed me shaking my head.

"Don't ask." I mumbled.

"Got it." He nodded once.

"So, did they send you out here to be funny or to make me go back inside."

"Neither," Derek shrugged. "They just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, ok." I relaxed.

"But," He spoke low and pulled the towel that was draped across his shoulders. "Your father wanted me to tell you to wrap this around you. _He_ said he didn't want you to get sunburn since your skin is so pale," Derek looked over his shoulder and leaned in so his chin was on my shoulder and his lips by my ear. "But I think it's because you're more than half naked."

"Your quick." I said sarcastically and took the towel from him.

"Serious time." Derek spoke without a hint of humor. "I think your parents are right… to a certain extent. And you know me, I'm not one to agree with the adults." Derek looked away from my face so he could talk without my facial commentary. "You're mom seemed really upset. She's a nice person. Very pretty, but anyway, your father scares the crap out of me, so I'm pretty much going to agree to anything he says. Is he watching me right now?" Derek twitched as he glanced nervously around him.

I doubled over with laughter. Just like I normally do when Derek and I are hanging out.

"I said it's serious time. I'm not trying to be funny."

"Derek, you _never_ try to be funny. You're naturally like that."

Derek seemed to think it over and smiled. "Cool!"

I groaned.

"So, are you still mad at your mother?"

"Not really. I know it was way before I was born, but it's still weird."

"You think it's weird, imagine how she feels. She's kissed her daughter's boyfriend. I'm glad I'm not a vampire. I think I'd need some major therapy if I was you."

I snorted. "I've been contemplating that." Derek's words made me cringe. He didn't really understand the danger he was in because of me.

"Renesmee," Jacob's voice came up quick. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Derek, c'mon." He huffed and pushed me to walk in front of him.

"Shouldn't you hold her hand when crossing the parking lot? She's not old enough to--" I didn't know where it came from. I hated being called a child. I was _fifteen_, not _ten_! I spun so quick that Jacob didn't even react to stop me until my fist came into contact with Derek's nose. I heard the break and jumped back.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Derek!" I unwrapped my towel and pressed it against his nose.

Jacob was silent next to me as he stared with his mouth hanging open in a perfect O.

Derek was wide-eyed. "I think you broke my nose." He pointed out like he was commenting me on my shoes.

"I don't know what got into me! I'm sorry!" I said again.

"I guess I deserved it?"

"No, no you didn't. I guess I just got aggravated at someone else pointing out my age."

"Well, give me a heads up next time I get on your nerves. I rather like my bones in place. Do have to say that you throw a mean punch."

"Thanks." I mumbled. Jacob guided Derek inside as I followed slowly behind them.

"I knew I smelt blood, what happened?" My mother was pulling the towel away from Derek's face as soon as we walked back into the room.

"No, nope it's not blood. I spilled ketchup. Got hungry outside. Ate a hotdog." Derek stammered and closed his eyes cringing away from my mom.

She shook her head and laughed. "It's ok. The smell doesn't bother me. What happened?" She asked as she tilted his head back to get a better look.

"Me." I said quietly.

"You hit him?" My dad asked his voice rose from the shock.

"Punched." I mumbled. "I said sorry." I added.

"That a girl!" Quil punched the air and my dad turned to growl at him.

"Bella, did she break it?" My dad squeezed my shoulder as he walked past me to lean over her shoulder.

"Yes, but I er…" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Looks like it." He answered her silent question.

She took a deep breath and guided Derek over to the couch. "Honey, I need you to sit down."

"Yes, ma'am." Derek let her push his shoulders down so he would sit on the couch. She pressed his shoulders back so he would lean against the back of the couch. She bent down and leaned in to see his nose better. I wasn't paying much attention, but I noticed Derek's eyes widen when my mom leaned in far enough where her shirt hung away from her neck. Derek's eyes followed her jaw, ran down her neck, and my dad flitted behind the couch at the same time his hand clapped around Derek's forehead forcing his head back into the cushion, so he was looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Derek shrieked, startled by the sudden reaction.

Everyone laughed but my dad. "I didn't say anything." My dad said coldly.

"Oh," Derek mumbled and his cheeks were as red as the blood dripping from his nose.

"Close your eyes and breath in deeply." My mom ignored the commotion going on around her.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I said so."

"Good enough." Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. My mom looked up at my father and he nodded tightening his grip on Derek's head.

"Ok, honey, let it out." She said quickly and as he did I heard another sound of bones breaking.

"Ah! Jeez, I'm sorry I went to look down your shirt! I swear I will never look at another woman again! You didn't have to break my nose again. Now I know where your daughter gets it from."

"Derek, I had to reset your nose. Did you want it to heal crookedly? I can put it back if you want." My mom smirked and reached for his nose. He swatted her hands away and cringed into the back of the couch.

"Nope, that's cool. I'm good."

"Renesmee, can you please get me some tape from the first aid kit in the bathroom?" My mom asked me. I nodded and got what she needed. I didn't realize the scent of Derek's blood until I got closer to him. We were outside when the blood first started flowing, plus the wind was blowing in the opposite direction of my nose. We were now in a closed up room. I was standing by an open window before my mother asked me to get the tape. This was the first time I have ever smelt human blood spilled. For a moment the red that was dripping from his nose was all I could see. Derek's blood was the sweetest I have ever smelt. No animal scent could compare. Not even the donated blood I remember drinking as a child. I caught my dad walking over to me to take the tape. I quickly locked my muscles to spring before he reached me. NO! What was I thinking? I quickly put my thoughts in my fathers head. I knew I couldn't control it myself. This was my best friend. Why did I want to drink my best friends blood? I stepped closer, my teeth bared. I let out a faint snarl at the same time my dad gasped and my mom spun around to see why I was growling.

My fathers arms locked around me and my mom took a protective stance in front of Derek. Good. They were taking me seriously.

"Edward?" Jacob asked frantically when he heard me cry out in pain as my dad tightened his grip around me. "Nessie are you ok?"

"Don't talk to her right now. Give me a minute." My dad said coldly. "I mean it Jacob, back off."

I didn't even realize Jacob was close to me. The only thing I could concentrate on was the sweet smell coming from my best friend. I couldn't see his face behind my mother and I was glad. I fought against my fathers grasp, but he was too strong. He backed us up and then out the door. Someone slammed it in my face and we were alone in the hallway. Luckily we were the only ones on the top floor. I knew the image my father and I were displaying was not normal. I fought until he had me on my knees. His chest pressed firmly against my back. His arms locked around my chest. He had grabbed my wrists and locked them against my chest so I couldn't swing at him. Not that I would hurt him. I realized I was panting, but it sounded too animalistic to be coming from my lips. Even though the door was shut I could still smell his blood. I was now looking for it. I knew what to search for. I really was a monster.

"Shh." My dad's voice was silk in my ear. "I know it's hard, but you must control it. I know you can do it. Close your eyes and think of something else. Anything else. Think of Jacob. See Derek's face in your mind. Your friend Derek. You don't want to hurt him. He's a friend. See Jacob's face you don't want him to worry about you. Fight it, sweetie. I know it's hard." My fathers voice was pained. It hurt him to see me like this. I wish he didn't have to see me like this, but I needed him. "I'm right here." I realized I was still putting my thoughts into his mind. That was a good thing. He needed to see everything I was thinking right now. Someone walked past the door and a fresh wave of the intoxicating smell blew up from under the door, right to my nose.

"I want it!" I growled and started fighting to get loose.

My dad stood up with me in his arms. He tucked me under his arm and pulled me into the far corner of the hall. He pushed the window open and once again I was kneeling on the floor with him squatting over me. His arms were tighter than any restraint in the world, but I still fought to get loose.

I leaned my head back and rested it on his shoulder. "Talk to me, daddy." I pleaded. I didn't want to think this way. I didn't want to plan on ways I could kill my best friend.

"I wont let you hurt him. I know exactly how you feel and no it's not because you are showing me right now. You know how Derek's blood smells to you?"

The fire in my throat answered his question. I felt him flinch from the thought and he took that as my answer.

"Yes, like that. When I first met your mother I felt the same way. Of course I was centuries older than you are right now, but I had to leave the state to get away from her. I wanted to kill her. I didn't care who else I had to kill to get to her either. I wanted her blood…" I closed my eyes and leaned into him as I listened to this new story. His hand lifted to my chest, so he could feel my heart. "Of course the only empty seat in the class was next to me. The scent was even worse with her next to me."

"You could smell her blood without it spilt?" He had it worse than me. I never noticed how intoxicating Derek smelt until now.

"Yes, I spent the entire length of class planning out ways to kill her. How easy I could work my charm on her and get her alone. I left for a while and when I came back I slowly realized I wanted to protect her more than I wanted to drink her blood. I was able to suppress my desire around her. I even sucked venom from her blood once."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, I still desired her blood, but my feelings for her were stronger than my need to taste her."

"How? How did you do it? Derek…" I cringed into my dad's chest when I thought of the way his blood smelt. Now that I was facing the open window it wasn't so bad.

"I knew thirst, but overrode it with love. You have to control it. I know you can. You have it in you. Did you know your mother's first hunt, I took her out while you stayed with Jacob and the rest of the family. Bella caught the scent of a hiker. She realized what she was hunting and focused her hunt away from them. She was hours old and was able to pull out of the trance human blood has on us. She has never tasted human blood. Well, besides the donated blood she drank when she was pregnant for you. If she can do it, I don't have any doubts that you can't either. You have a lot of her in you. Channel the desire to something else."

"I can do that." I think. No, I had to. This was Derek. The guy who was there to clean me up after Luke… I stopped my thought quick when I felt my dad stiffen. "Sorry," I whispered.

My dad's lips pressed against the top of my head. "It's fine. Think what you need to. Override the desire. No one is judging you. You're young, it's understandable. His hand reached up and rested on my forehead. It felt nice and cool. He swiped his hand across my forehead trying to get the sweat that was beading across it. "I'm not going to let you do something you will regret later. Relax, I'm right here." He whispered and leaned against the wall, pulling me onto his lap cradling me. His arms still tight around me, restraining. I didn't fight it anymore. I just closed my eyes and concentrated on the soothing sound of his voice. I pressed my ear to his chest and could hear the hollow echo of his breathing. "You know, when your mother was pregnant for you, you spoke to me."

I twisted in his arms to look at him. "I did?"

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Close to the end of the pregnancy I could read your thoughts. For a split second I thought I was suddenly hearing your mothers, but her mind was, as always, completely silent. I had asked her what she was thinking, just to make sure. She spoke and your thoughts filled my head."

"What was I thinking?" I asked eagerly.

"You liked the sound of her voice. You wanted me to keep her talking, her voice helped you sleep better."

"Really?"

He nodded and continued. "We were talking and I could understand the undeniable love you felt for her. The love only that of a child to their mother. You liked the sound of my voice too, you know."

"Still do." I sighed. "Tell me more." I urged. Derek's sweet scent was fading, my thirst was cooling the more I concentrated on my dad's stories.

"Well, your mother used to sit with you in her arms while you were sleeping and keep your hand pressed against her cheek, so she could watch your dreams. While you waited for her to wake up after the change, you liked to sit in the room with me while I played the piano for the both of you. I think you wanted her to wake up just as much as I did. You didn't understand why she couldn't hold you. Oh, but the day she woke up we didn't think she would be able to contain her self around you. Your scent is not as strong as a human's, but it still smells wonderful. As always, your mother amazed me and she was just as eager to hold you, as you were for her to hold you. That was one of the best days of my life. To see the both of you together once again."

"Wow," I breathed. It felt good to hear stories from when I was a baby. It made me feel normal.

"How are we doing out here?" My mom said softly as she peeked her head out the door.

"We're just fine." My dad nodded.

My mom walked swiftly over to us and knelt in front of me. "Don't be embarrassed by that. You're part vampire. Just watch yourself around Derek. Even a small paper cut could set you off." My mom chuckled and my dad growled. I decided not to ask.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, honey. He barely understood what happened. Jacob's a little nervous though."

I nodded. "I'll go talk to him." I moved to get up but my dad's arms tightened around me at the same time my mom reached out to stop me. "I'm ok, honest." My dad let me stand up on my own. I took a step towards the open door and stepped back between my parents. "Hold onto me." They both placed a hand on my shoulder and the other hand wrapped around my waist. Not that I needed both of them to hold me back. I wasn't that strong. I just wanted their support and they knew it.

I walked into the room with my parents' hands still on my shoulders and waist. Derek's face was still Derek. Except his right eye was black and blue from the broken nose, but he looked at me and smiled. "So, Leah tells me I'm tempting to you. Don't know if that should be a compliment or not."

"Derek, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." I mumbled, still cringing into my parents.

"Don't worry about it. It's not everyday I have my best friend wanting to drink my… er… ketchup."

The atmosphere in the room lightened when I doubled over laughing at him. Both my parents let me go, but they still stood directly behind me.

I reached behind me and took my dad's hand to rewrap it around me waist. He left it there and I caught Jacob watching out of the corner of my eye. I flashed my father visions of my hugging Derek to apologize to him. But I wanted his arm to stay around me. There was no more blood anywhere, my mom cleaned up perfectly, but I wanted to be sure. My dad said something softly to my mom and she stepped away from me. My dad stepped with me as I walked up to Derek. He stood up, looking relaxed as ever. This didn't seem to bother him.

"Don't look so upset Ness. I know what you are. It's natural. Just don't do it again."

"Promise." I said quickly and threw my arms around his waist. He hugged me back, but the motion felt off with my father's chest pressed against my back. I was ok. I wasn't the monster I thought I was. He read my thought and I felt his hands slip from my waist.

"You're really not mad at me?" I asked as I leaned away from Derek.

"A little intimidated by you, mad? No, not mad." He shook his head and patted my back.

I sighed and turned towards Jacob. "You want to talk about it?" My voice shook.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded.

He crossed the room and pulled me into a tight hug. "Then there is nothing to talk about."

I forgot the others in the room, particularly my parents until they cleared their throats at the same time. I forced myself to stop kissing Jacob and felt my face flush bright red.

Derek sucked in air through his teeth making a hissing sound. "Oooh, first kiss in front of the parents… how embarrassing."

I hid my face in Jacob's chest. I could feel the vibrations from his laughter. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on the couch.

I met my mom's gaze and smiled at her.

_I'm so sorry about earlier. We can talk about it later._ I thought and gave her my memories of her and I together, showing her how much I do love her.

She nodded and smiled back at me. My dad stepped behind her and she leaned back against him. I knew those looks. They had something to say.


	33. Chapter 33

My mom cleared her throat once more and she immediately had the attention of the room. "We're going to meet up with Rosalie and Emmett in La Push--"

"We're going home?!" I shrieked. I couldn't hold back the excitement.

"Ness, last I checked, home was in Boston." Derek pointed out.

"I know that. My old home. I haven't been to Washington since I was little! This is awesome! Derek, you get to meet the others! Claire! I get to see Claire!"

"Renesmee, calm yourself honey." My mom glared at me. She was serious.

I swallowed loudly.

"We want to all be together. We're not sure if the Volturi is following us or not. Right now I have all of us shielded, so they wont be able to track us. That's why we want to all stand together in La Push. This is not a vacation. Lets remember why we're here in the first place." My mom narrowed her eyes and I looked down at the floor.

"Because of me."

"Yes, but we will handle it. We always do." My dad walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

The plane ride was not as long as the last one, but I made sure to take advantage of the down time. I leaned across Jacob's lap and poked my dad's arm. He was talking quietly with my mom. He looked at me and I motioned for us to switch places. _I want to talk to mom, I need to… talk to her._

He nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked as she grabbed his arm.

"Renesmee's orders." My dad answered her. She watched him move to my seat and then her eyes were on me as I sat down in his.

I knew I didn't need to, but I took her hand and sent her pictures of her and I together. Of her comforting me every time I fell down and got hurt. Her holding me after every bad dream I had. I flashed her visions on me asking for her whenever I was hurt and she wasn't around. I wanted to show her that she's been an amazing mother. "I should have never acted the way I did. I am truly sorry. I take everything back."

"I understand why you were so upset, but honey, I love you and I love Jacob. But your father is the only man I have ever been _in_ love with. Jake was there for me at a time that I really needed him. Without Jacob I don't know how I would have survived without your father." My mom looked down at her hands. Her eyes looked pained. I knew it was hard for her to surface those memories. She worked hard to forget them, but her human self was scared by those memories. I don't think she will ever forget that.

"I know, I'm still sorry I acted like that. It was wrong and you didn't deserve it. What happened before I was born in none of my business. You and Jacob are more than friends… more than best friends. That's just the way you two are, and I appreciate Jacob for stepping up and being there for you. I wouldn't be here right now if he didn't. I understand that. Do you hate me?"

"Renesmee Carlie, I don't hate you. I have or will never _hate _you. Don't even think that. It's over and done with. Drop it." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We're ok?" I asked.

"We're ok." She repeated.

I leaned in to hug her and slumped into the seat as she took my hand in hers. "How are we going to save Derek? I don't want him to be one of you. I want him to stay Derek." I said too low for anyone else to hear me.

My mom slumped down in her seat leaning her head in so our foreheads were almost touching. "We're trying to not have that happen. That's why we're taking all precautions. They weren't happy that you weren't there standing with us, but it wouldn't have done them any good anyway. I'm sure if Edward can't hear you than Aro, Jane and Alec can't get to you either. Not that we would let them get close enough to try, but they didn't want to cross me. As soon as they saw my new and improved shield they backed off immediately. I wish I could have gotten my hands on that little witch, though. That would be nice." My mom growled and shook her head. "I really dislike her," she hissed.

"I know."

We both laughed.

My dad's face suddenly appeared next to mine as he leaned over my shoulder. "You know how annoying it is when you two talk all privately like that? I can't get inside either your minds to know what you're talking about." His voice was strained.

"Good." We both said at the same time.

"Did we make up?" My dad asked excitedly.

My mom nodded and smiled. "Yes, we're fine."

"Great, can I have my seat back?"

I rolled my eyes and let my dad have his seat back.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "That was very grown up of you. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

Once we landed I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him along behind me as I raced out of the plane. "Ness!" Jacob protested.

"Let her go." I heard my dad tell him.

"There's my princess!"

"Grandpa!" I yelled and held onto Derek's hand as I hugged him.

"Everything ok?" He asked when he saw Jacob, Leah, Quil, and my parents.

"Dad, you didn't need to come. I told you to keep your distance." My mom sighed, but smiled. "But it is nice to see you." She said and hugged him.

"I know I didn't have to come, but I didn't want to miss an opportunity to see my favorite granddaughter.

"I'm your only granddaughter!" I laughed.

"That's what makes you so special."

"Grandpa," I groaned, but couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ok, Dad. You saw her now I want you to go back home and stay there."

"Telling me what to do in my own town?"

"Charlie," my mom's voice reeked of warning.

"Bells, I know what's going on. Well, sort of. Don't try to protect me. I know what I'm doing." He looked away from her before she argued with him. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Alyssa and Claire are very excited to see you. So, who's this fine looking young man?"

Jacob growled.

"This is Derek. You remember him, he's my best friend."

"Sure, sweetie." He smiled and winked at me.

"He is! I'm with--" My dad's hand came down over my mouth and he pushed me to walk forward.

"We have to get going." He hissed through clenched teeth.

_Why can't I tell him? _I asked my dad silently.

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Ness, now isn't the time."

"Why?"

"He doesn't need to worry about his granddaughter dat… wi…" He swallowed, "seeing his daughter's best friend."

"Why?"

"What are you, five?"

I shrugged.

He squeezed my shoulders and pushed me forward. "Oh, sorry you're only ten, I got it now."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Ten, I was there the day you were born. I know how many years it's been."

I ignored him. "I'm fifteen." I repeated.

"How long are you kids going to bicker?" My mom asked as we walked through the rain towards the car.

"Until he says I'm fifteen."

"I will, in five years."

I turned around to punch his arm, but he caught my hand and spun me into a headlock. We both laughed as we threw punches in each other's direction.

"How long are they going to do that?" I heard my grandpa ask.

"Forever," my mom sighed.

"Hey!" Seth waved from the car. He stood with Paul between my grandpa's cruiser and a car I didn't recognize.

"Hi, Seth!" I waved and fought to get out of my dad's grasp. When he let me go I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Seth." My mom said and I moved to the side so she could give him a hug.

"So, he's a werewolf, and she's a vampire, and that's the vampire's father and the werewolves stepfather?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Jacob snorted behind me.

"I thought my life was messed up." Derek mumbled.

Jacob reached out in front of him and slapped the back of his head.

When we got to my grandpa's everyone was already standing outside. Claire was already running towards the car. I didn't realize Quil was already out of the car, even though we were still rolling. He stopped just as Claire ran into his arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I felt horrible for being responsible for him having to leave her.

"You ok?" He asked as he took her face gently in his hands to look her over.

"I missed you," was all she could choke out.

He leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jacob leaned in and kissed my cheek. "What's with the face?"

"What?"

He chuckled. "You're face. You look upset."

"I feel bad for taking him away from her."

Jacob shrugged. "It happens."

"Nessie!" Claire pulled herself away from Quil when I got out of the car.

After I said hi to everyone, and Alyssa hissed in my ear that we had to sit together on the way home because she needed to talk to me. I agreed because I needed to talk to her too. Seth and Jacob stayed close beside us, but they were busy talking about what happened with the volturi.

"Ok, first I would like to thank all of you for sticking with us once more." Grandpa Cullen started.

"With Renesmee involved it's always got something to do with us." Jacob answered.

"Understandable, but I would like to thank you anyway. Now Alice is trying to look out for any decision that will lead them here, but she hasn't seen anything. They are being careful not to make any decisions. They know she will be looking for it. Which means we have to be on our toes. Our two main priorities right now are Derek and Renesmee . They don't leave our site. I want two vampires and two wolves around them at all times. They don't get through to them. Next person we need to keep hidden is Alyssa. Aro tried touching each of us, but Bella refused to pull down her shield. They still don't know about her."

"How did they just let you by without seeing what you had planned?" Sam asked.

"Easy, Bella let Aro touch her. She blocked certain things from him, but let him see what he wanted." My grandpa reached for my mom and pulled her into his side.

"It was nothing," She mumbled.

"It saved us all." My dad insisted.

"Ok, well lets get to running. Jacob choose two from your pack to run." Sam told him.

"Leah and Embry." They both nodded.

"Quil and Seth take the first shift with Renesmee and Derek. I'm going to run patrol with the others."

"No, Jake!" I protested.

"I'll be fine. I'll come back as soon as I'm done."

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't win this fight.

Everyone split in their separate directions. We left my Grandpa Swan's house and headed towards our big house. Well, it was big, but compared to my house now it was small.

"It looks exactly the same." My mom said as soon as we walked up to it.

My dad let me climb off his back and I looked around. It brought back so many memories to be here. It was nice to be back, but there was something eerie about it.

"Can I show Derek the cottage?" I asked my dad.

He nodded, "Bella, Seth, Paul. You mind?" My dad asked.

My mom flitted to his side and took his hand.

"I'm coming too!" Alyssa took Seth's hand as he walked towards us.

"Emmett?" Seth asked.

"Edward," Uncle Emmett raised an eyebrow.

He nodded and Uncle Emmett sighed. "Go ahead, but listen to Bella and Edward, please."

Alyssa nodded eagerly and pulled Seth towards us.

"Come on, Dad!" I stood behind him and pressed down on his shoulders.

He laughed and bent down so I could jump on his back. Paul took Derek and Seth swept Alyssa off her feet.

We ran until we reached the cottage. My face lit up just as much as my mom's did. "This," I let go of my dad's neck to point to the small house. "Is my first home."

"Really? I never thought of you guys as the small house type." Derek got off Paul's back and walked towards the cottage. I followed.

"Yup, this was given to my parents right after my mom was changed."

"Everything is still the same inside." My dad informed us.

"Really?" I turned to look at him.

He nodded.

I took Derek's hand and pulled him inside. My room was exactly the same. It belonged to a little girl, but it was still nice to see. It made me feel normal. I was looking at something from my childhood. Something that proved I was young once.

"You liked pink." Derek pointed out as he picked up one of my dolls.

"I did." I nodded.

"Whoa!" Derek picked up a necklace that my mother gave me after the Volturi came for me when I was little. "Is this real?"

I took it from his hands and nodded. "It was a wedding gift to my mom. She didn't want it anymore, so she gave it to me to play with."

"Is that teeth marks in it?"

I shrugged. "I liked to bite."

"Old habits die hard." He mumbled. "So let me get this straight. You're parents gave you a diamond to chew on instead of a teething ring?"

My mom laughed behind me. "She had teeth the day she was born. She just liked to bite things. Made your father flip every time you had that in your mouth. He was convinced you were going to swallow it."

Once we were done looking around the house my dad wanted us back at the big house. It was safer there.

"I want to run." I insisted.

My dad took Derek on his back and I ran as fast as I could alongside him and my mom. The others ran ahead of us, but my parents stayed at my pace.

"Hold on, something's not right." My dad stopped short and he had to reach out and stop me.

"What is it?" My mom stepped in front of us and she fell quiet as she listened.

Something came out of the trees so fast that I didn't realize someone had me until the air was whooshing past me. I screamed at the unfamiliar hands wrapped tightly around me.

"Renesmee!" I heard parents screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

"Dad!" I screamed as the arms tightened around me.

"You broke the rules, you need to be punished." The deep male voice told me.

"I didn't mean anything by it! He won't tell anyone I swear. Please let me go." I cried.

"My orders are to capture you and take you back to my master."

I could hear my dad nearby. At least the strangers speed was nothing compared to how fast my dad could run.

"Aro?" I sniffed.

"Yes, I am new to the Volturi, my power is what brought me to them. Your mind reader of a father can't hear my thoughts. I repel all other powers around me. They are useless against me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, you haven't met my mother yet." I hissed as I struggled in his arms.

"But I have, she was in the clearing when we arrived. I saw her power, very powerful. Probably the most powerful shield in our history, but I doubt it will do any good against me. No ones power can harm me." He said smugly.

His arms tightened around me, and I looked down at his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I bent my head down and bit him as hard as I could. I didn't have the venom to make it sting, but my jaw did have the strength to make it hurt. He yelled in pain and stopped, dropping me on the ground.

"You little brat!" He hissed and kicked me hard in the stomach.

I knew this pause would give my dad a chance to catch us faster, so I screamed as loud as I could the second time he kicked me. I jumped to my feet and swung at him.

He was quicker and more experienced than I was. The man looked past me, then reached for me just as I heard growling coming from behind me.

"Get your hands off her!" I heard my dad's voice.

"Now!" My mom snarled.

The wolves behind them echoed her snarl. The man turned me in his arms forcing the collar of my shirt away from my neck. I could feel his cold breath against my skin there. Jacob pushed between my parents baring his teeth, and a constant snarl that rumbled up his throat and through his teeth.

"Jacob stay back!" I begged.

His answering growl told me I was insane. He stepped closer along with my parents.

"You really think I came alone?" The man hissed against my neck.

"I know you didn't." My dad said coldly.

"One more step and her blood gets drained." He warned my father. My mom's shield flared out from around her, engulfing my father and Jacob immediately. They were all looking past me and the guy who's teeth were still touching the skin on my neck. I could hear rustling of clothes behind me. My mom's shield moved to the rest of my family and the wolves behind her. She focused on me but her shield seemed like it hit a wall before it could reach me.

"Like I said, I can repel any power. You can't shield your daughter while I have her. Isn't that exciting?"

My mom growled fiercely and crouched to spring at us. My dad's arm wrapped around her waist to hold her back. I noticed Jane and Alec move to the man's sides as they both looked at me.

"No!" My dad yelled. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had to hold him back. Everyone else looked at my dad and back to Jane and Alec.

"This will be fun." Jane smirked and I immediately fell to my knees crying out in pain. I was on fire, someone had set me on fire. My skin burned and blistered, I felt my insides overheating. They were burning me alive in front of my family.

I was suddenly free from the flames. I slowly came back from whatever hallucinations I was just having. Fighting was going on around me. Someone was pulling me away from the fight. Warm hands were wrapped around me ankle, dragging me into the forest, away from the scene of my parents and family fighting the guard. Aro knew they might lose this battle, so he sent new fighters other than Jane and Alec. They were immediately taken away from the fight. My mom's shield stayed around our family, Jane and Alec were useless against her.

I went to scream and protest against the hands pulling me away, but their hand clamped down over my mouth, a warm body pressed against my back to hold me down on the ground. Shielding me from the fight going on a few yards in front of us. I could smell Jacob's scent and immediately knew it was him. His tremors also gave him away.

"Stay down." He whispered in my ear.

"We have to help them!" I hissed and struggled under Jacob's body.

"They have it under control, stay right where you are." Jacob put more weight on me and I didn't fight him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," I whispered. I looked up at the fight just as one of the members of the guard looked at the man that took me.

"Angelo, take down the mother! We need to get through her shield."

"NO!" I screamed and tried to move from under Jacob's body.

"Bella," Jacob's voice broke above be.

"Go! Help her!" I screamed at him when I saw my mom freeze in front of Angelo. She backed away from him when he easily reached through her shield unharmed.

_Dad, help mom! _I put exactly what I was seeing in his head. He was fighting three vampires at once and I knew he wouldn't be able to get to her, but I had to try.

"I'm not leaving you." Jacob said through clenched teeth. I knew it was tearing at him. His love for my mom was stronger than a best friend, but his love for me was even more than that.

Angelo made contact with her skin and pulled her against him. She spun out of his grasp and kicked him hard in the gut. He stumbled backwards, but composed himself and lunged at her.

"If you wont go help her than I will!" I bit Jacob's arm and he leaned away from me to cradle his arm. I knew it would heal fast, so I slid out from under him and raced towards Angelo's back.

"Nessie, no!" Jacob called after me. I heard the ripping of his shorts as he phased to run after me.

My mom cried out when Angelo grabbed her and pulled her against him. His teeth sunk into her shoulder. I leaped onto his back and pulled at his hair. He spun away from my mom to try and get me off his back.

"Leave my mom alone!" I growled and locked my arm around his neck in a chokehold.

Jacob took advantage of Angelo being distracted and pushed my mom out of the way. Just then my dad finished with the last vampire he was fighting and took her in his arms. Angelo backed up to a boulder and fell backwards slamming my back into the rock.

"Help her!" My mom pushed my dad away from her as she rubbed her shoulder. I stayed locked onto Angelo's back while my dad and Jacob ran towards us. Angelo laughed and grabbed my wrist that was wrapped around his neck. He bit into it and I fell to the ground.

"Renesmee!" I heard my dad cry out.

It felt like someone set my arm on fire. I could hear Jacob's high pitch howl and Angelo's muffled screams cut off by the sound of his limbs being torn apart. I would gladly take Jane's hallucinations over this. The flames licked up my arm. I began writhing in pain, trying desperately to make it stop. I could feel my heart slowing. It seemed to be trying hard to pump the venom through my system. It felt thick in my veins.

"Shh… I know it hurts." My mom's arms wrapped around me, cradling me.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop. It's burning, my hand is burning!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Edward, it's moving quickly!" My mom yelled. "I can't suck it out."

"Get it out!" It felt like someone was sitting on my chest, it was hard to breath.

"Edward, it's not changing her! It's killing her!" I heard my grandpa somewhere near me. Everything went black, I could no longer focus on anything.

"Carlisle, you do it!" I could feel my mom place me on the ground.

"I can't! Esme needs my help, you have to do it! I know you can. Edward did it for you. Suck the venom out of her veins. You have to do it quickly though it's almost to her heart. Stop when you can no longer taste the venom in her blood."

"Do it, Bella!" My dad yelled frantically.

"Mommy, it hurts!" I screamed as the fire spread across my chest.

My mom picked up my arm slowly and I could easily feel her ice cold breath against my skin. "I don't smell her blood."

"That means it's almost through her system. I'll be there in a second. You can do it, Bella. I know you can." My dad's words were enough for her. I could feel her teeth against my skin. The darkness pulled me further under and I couldn't fight it anymore. I was tired of fighting it. As the fire dimmed so did my senses.


	35. Chapter 35

**So I am in such a good mood today that I am updating ALL MY STORIES!! Yes you read correctly! I have an update for A New Beginning, My Girl, and Restless Heart! I also needed something to keep me busy to pass the time before I go see New Moon tonight. For those of you who are going to see it too, have fun! And enjoy all the updates. I'm also not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow since I have a lot going on and I'm going to see New Moon again tomorrow lol.**

* * *

I felt the fire dissipate from my chest and arms. They felt utterly cool. I wasn't sure if it was because my skin was on fire for so long, or because my mom couldn't get the venom out fast enough. My heart was still beating, so I knew I wasn't changed. My grandfathers words echoed in my head _It's not changing her! It's killing her! _Was she too late? Did it kill me?

"Bella, her blood is clean." I heard my dad's voice, but it sounded far away. Like he was talking from deep inside a tunnel.

I could feel her drop my arm and the rustling of clothes. I squinted through my eyelashes. My mom was panting in my dad's arms. Her face was crushed against his chest and her hands clutched his shirt in tight fists. "You did it, she'll be fine. You hear her heartbeat? It's back to normal. You were perfect." My dad was soothing her.

"Mom," I croaked and she gasped and pushed away from my dad.

"You're ok!" She leaned over me and pulled me into her arms.

"Well, I guess that blows me becoming a full vampire out the window." I snorted.

Jacob growled. Apparently he didn't like that idea very much. He turned to glare at my dad. Their faces inches apart.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't going to happen anyway." My dad said and looked at me.

"Unbelievable," My grandpa said as he squatted down behind my mom. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "For someone who has never bitten a human before, you did an amazing job. Even better than Edward when he sucked the venom from your veins."

"She's my daughter," My mom hissed. "I had no intensions or desire to taste her blood."

"You were bitten?" I asked and rubbed my arm. It wasn't on fire anymore, but it stung like a bee's sting.

My mom nodded and flipped her own wrist over. A crescent bite mark matched the one I now had on my wrist. That seemed to remind my dad and grandpa about the bite on her neck. They both stood over her to check out the new bite mark.

"It's going to scar." My dad sighed. "He broke the skin." He growled.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." My mom shrugged.

"Am I going to have a scar like that?" I pointed to my mom's scar on her wrist.

"Probably." My dad nodded.

Jacob growled again.

"Keep it up, Bella and you'll have as many scars as I do." Uncle Jasper snorted.

"Not likely," My dad snapped. "Angelo seemed to be their only key to sneaking past all of our powers, but he was destroyed." My dad reached out and patted Jacob's shoulder. "Good job on that."

Jacob stepped away from him and laid down next to me.

"I know you did it for her, but you killed their most valuable member. Well, besides Jane and Alec. They actually thought his power was going to be enough to get through all of us."

"What about Derek?" I asked.

"He has time before they can think of another plan to come after us to get to you. We killed some of their fighters today. They wont be back until they train others. They wont send the main members of the guard after us. Not while Bella is shielding us." My dad said confidently. Me must have read it in one of the other vampires' minds.

"Lets get you home and that bite cleaned out." My grandpa patted my dad's arm and he nodded.

I reached for my dad at the same time he reached for me. My mom surrendered me to him and I curled into his chest as we ran home. Leah and Quil were pacing in front of the house on all fours. They immediately looked at me then at my mom. They saw the whole thing through Jacob and the other wolves that were in the fight.

"What happened to you?!" Derek half shrieked.

My dad placed me on the couch and kissed my forehead before he went to get the first aid kit.

"I got bit," I sighed and held out my arm so he could see it.

"Why is it all silvery?" He took my arm in his hands and moved it so the light can hit the scar at a different angle.

"It is?" I knew the scar on my mom's wrist was not like any other scar I have ever seen. But I figured it was because she was a vampire. I took my arm back and looked at it closer.

"You're mothers looked the same way when she was human. It dulled down quite a bit after she was changed because her skin color changed." My dad informed Derek and I. He sat next to me on the couch and placed my arm across his lap. I watched him clean it out from the leftover venom from either Angelo, or from my mom. That must have been the stinging because it was gone now. He wrapped gauze around my wrist. When he was done he lifted my arm and kissed the bandage. "All better." He smiled and patted my knee. His face went from relaxed to pained as he walked away from me. I knew I wasn't supposed to see that. "Carlisle," He whispered and flitted up the stairs. Carlisle followed close behind him along with my mom, Jacob, and Esme. The others stayed outside to make sure no one else was coming after me or Derek.

"You ok?" Alyssa asked as she sat down next to me.

I nodded and looked down at my bandaged wrist.

"Was it scary? You like disappeared! One minute we were running and the next… you were gone. I just heard your screams, but they sounded so far away."

"Vampires can move fast." I whispered.

"Emmett like appeared just as fast as you _dis_appeared and took me back here. He ran away, I'm guessing to help find you. I was so scared. I didn't want you to get hurt. Then the big wolf-dog-horse-on-steroids things outside--"

"Werewolves," I chuckled.

Derek nodded and pointed at me. "Yes those things--were going nuts! They were growling and pacing and howling and snapping at the air--I swear they looked like they were chasing after flies of something."

Alyssa, Claire and I glared at Derek with blank looks.

"They don't eat flies!" Claire snapped.

"Yeah, they were just on edge because they could see the fight in the minds of the other wolves." Alyssa added.

Derek shuddered.

"What do you think their talking about up there?" Alyssa asked after we were silent for a little while.

"Me," I sighed. "The venom was killing me instead of changing me."

"Like the werewolves?" Claire leaned around Derek to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I asked Quil out of curiosity one day and he said that vampire venom is poisonous to them. Maybe it's the same for you." She shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"Wow, I never knew that." I pondered over that until my family slowly walked back down the stairs.

"Claire is right," my dad said to me. He placed his hands on my knees and knelt in front of me. "The venom doesn't take to your system very well. It will kill you rather than change you. You're already half vampire, so it obviously doesn't work the way we always thought it would."

"So I can never be fully changed?"

My mom walked behind the couch and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed the back of my head. "I wouldn't have changed you anyway. I couldn't put you through that kind of…" My mom trailed off and I noticed my dad looking at Derek. I figured she was too. They didn't want to scare him in case we had no choice but to change him.

"How did you know I wanted it to be you?" I turned so I could see my mom. She raised her eyebrows and looked over my head to my dad.

I spun back around to glare at him. "You said you wouldn't say anything to her!"

"We were talking about it one night when you were still little." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." My mom reached around and cupped my chin and turned my head to look back at her.

"I love you just the way you are. Being half human and half vampire is what makes you so special. It makes you literally part of me and part of your father."

"I agree," Jacob said as he walked through the front door. "The human parts are what I love the most about you. They were all things I wasn't willing to let go when Bella told me she was going to become one of them." My dad moved aside and let Jacob take his place in front of me. "It hurt too much to have to say goodbye to her big brown eyes," Jacob looked into my eyes and smiled. "The way I could say anything and watch the blood rush to her cheeks. Exactly like when I do this," he leaned over me and kissed me. I looked down at my hands and could feel my face turn bright red. "But most of all I was going to miss the sound of her heart beating. Although your heartbeat sounds better. I love you just the way you are. You don't need to change."

"Wow, Jake." I whispered. I didn't realize it until now that all the things he did love about my mom was actually passed on to me. It all actually made sense now.

"What happened to the whole; I was first attracted to you by your smile, or your good looks, or even the size or shape of a butt…"

"Derek!" My mom and dad snapped. Derek cringed into Alyssa's side to try and get away from them.

"I'm sorry, but it's true! Those are all things I notice in a girl before I notice the color of her eyes, the way her cheeks flush, or the sound of her heart. That's just… just… weird."

"You need to go home." Jacob mumbled.

"Seriously, dude. Think about it. You don't just walk up to a girl and say 'Oh, sorry I'm not interested in you, you're heart doesn't beat the right way.'" Derek paused as he laughed.

"You're getting on my last nerve." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Jacob, will you please take Renesmee and the others upstairs. She should lie down for a little while." My mom asked him and he nodded. Jacob slipped his arms under me and held me against his chest.

"I'm fine," I insisted. I did feel a little light headed, but I wasn't sure if it was from the bite and loss of blood, or Jacob's kiss in front of my family.

"Try again." Jacob said softly. "You're going to lay down for a little while."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of cour--"

"Jacob, I need you back down here." My dad said quickly. "Bella just asked you to put her up there."

Jacob turned to glare at him. He opened his mouth and I knew what he wanted to say was not going to be nice.

_Stop it! He is pretty shaken up by what happened. Both my mom and I were bitten. Give him some slack._ Jacob looked at me quickly and stared into my eyes. He sighed and continued walking up the stairs. "Thank you," I said out loud and tightened my grip around his neck. I lifted myself up to kiss him and could hear giggling coming from the three behind me. They were easily ignored.

Jacob laid me down on my old bed, finally breaking the kiss. He picked up my bandaged arm and trailed kisses from my shoulder to the bandage. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop him." Jacob whispered after the last kiss.

"You did stop him, you stopped him from hurting anyone else, or hurting me more than he did. You killed him, Jake."

Jacob shook his head and I heard him ground his teeth. "You shouldn't have been anywhere near him." Jacob groaned and I could feel his arms start to shake.

"Calm down," I whispered. I coughed Alyssa and Claire both reach for Derek's arm and they backed towards the door. They knew what the tremors meant.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down when a vampire sunk his teeth into you?! I will _not_ calm down." He snapped.

I leaned away from him. His whole body was shaking.

"Jacob," Both Seth and Quil said quickly. They rushed into the room and pulled Claire and Alyssa into the hall. They both still had a hold on Derek so he was forced to follow them.

"Jake, control your temper. Everything is fine now. You killed him." Quil reminded him.

"He got to her!" Jacob turned his anger on his pack.

"He's gone, you killed him. He's not coming back for her. Calm down." Quil took a step towards us.

My dad appeared in the room flanked by my uncles. They must have heard the commotion from downstairs.

"You have innocent people around you. You need to control yourself. I know it was Renesmee that got hurt, but she's perfectly fine. Understand that. I'm hurting too, Jacob. Both my wife and child were injured. But they're both fine now. Look at her," My dad pointed to me. "She's terrified of you right now. Is that what you want?"

I didn't know what my face was showing, but he was right about me being terrified. I've seen Jacob mad before, I've seen him even more than mad, but this was even beyond furious. His rage brought back all the anger Luke had bottled up inside him and it scared me to see Jacob that mad.

Jacob shifted quickly on the bed to lean closer to me. His hands shot up to touch my face, but the anger in his eyes made me whimper and cringe away from him.

I could hear many gasps in the room at my motion. I suddenly felt horrible for doing it. This was Jacob, he would never hurt me like that.

"Oh, baby," Jacob whispered and his face was immediately pained. "I'm so sorry, I'm not going to hurt you. Please understand that." Jacob dropped his arms immediately and looked down at the blankets on the bed.

I already knew he wouldn't hurt me. He was just angry that he let Angelo between us. I could understand where his anger was coming from. "I'm ok," I assured him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" My dad asked. I didn't notice when he moved closer to the bed.

I nodded.

"Jacob, please." My dad motioned for them to go down stairs.

"I'll be back to check on you." Jacob said softly and kissed my forehead and the tip of my nose.

My dad touched my face lightly and turned to follow Jacob out the door. Quil and Seth let the others back in the room. They kissed both Alyssa and Claire and left quickly to catch up with the others.


	36. Chapter 36

"Love, Renesmee is going to be fine." I heard my dad telling my mom for the millionth time. They all thought I was sleeping. I sat up in bed to listen better. I made sure to move around to make it sound like I was just rolling over.

"I know, Edward, but now we have to worry about her ever getting bitten again. What if she gets bitten when we're not around." My mom said softly.

"When is she ever out of our site long enough for someone to even try and bite her. Bella, you're thinking way too into it."

"Edward!" My mom's bell voice screeched. "She was right in front of us and she was bitten!"

"Sweetheart, calm down. She'll hear you." My dad soothed her.

"You know," Jacob's voice made me gasp and I covered my mouth to keep in the scream. He smiled and got off the rocking chair to sit on the edge of the bed. "Eaves dropping is not a smart thing to do. Especially if your doing it to vampires. I'm pretty sure they know you're awake."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "They know now." I didn't hear any talking coming from downstairs, so I knew they had heard Jacob talking to me. "Why aren't you down there with them? Or out running patrol or something."

Jacob shrugged. "I didn't want to leave your side."

"My dad let you stay?"

"No, but your mother didn't want to leave you alone. She was sitting up here, so I told her to go down and help the others. For a vampire she was pretty fidgety sitting up here." He chuckled then sighed. "That's Bella though."

"You're awake." My mom pointed out as she flitted into my room. "How do you feel?" Her hands reached for my arm automatically. I tried pulling it out of her grasp, but she held it tighter.

"It's not going anywhere." I mumbled. I tucked my arm under my blanket when she gave it back to me.

"I still want to make sure nothing's wrong with it."

"How's your shoulder?" I asked. Trying to get the attention off of me.

"Perfectly fine." She shrugged and looked towards Jacob. "She's awake now," She informed him as if he didn't already know. "You can go check in with your pack."

Jacob nodded and leaned over me to kiss my forehead. "You need anything?"

I shook my head.

Jacob stood up and squeezed my mom's shoulder before walking out of my room.

"So," My mom winked and moved to sit next to me on the bed. Both of us leaning against my headboard.

"So…" I urged.

"You really think you're ready for a relationship with Jacob?"

"Mom!" I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

She laughed and pulled my hands away from my face. "I'm not here to judge. I'm here to chat."

"Chat," I repeated. "Since when do you just chat."

She shrugged. "Since forever. We've talked boys before." She pointed out.

"Yes, but that was when I was young and had no idea what was going on."

"So, talk to me. Who says we can't talk about what you're feeling. I may be able to answer some questions you may have."

I turned my body to fully face my mother. "Are you trying to keep me up here?"

My mom laughed and shook her head. "Nope, this is just me wanting to see inside your head."

_My head is perfectly clear. Plus you're my mother._ She laughed as I put the thoughts in her head.

"Who says I have to be your mother all the time. I am eighteen you know. I know the feeling of not being able to live without someone. To love someone more than your own life."

I smirked and raised my eyebrow. "Are we talking about Dad, or Jacob."

"Your father!" My mom said quickly.

"I know, I was joking." I sighed. "Look, I know you're forever frozen at eighteen, but when I look at you I don't see a teenager. I see my mom."

"Well I'm glad you see me that way, but I'm not the type of mom that doesn't want to hear about her daughters love interests. I can relate to how you feel."

"So… if I talk to you about how I feel for Jacob… you wont think I'm crazy? If I talk to you about things… you wont make a face because I'm your daughter and you don't want to hear that sort of stuff?"

My mom reached over and placed her arm around my shoulders. "There is some things I don't want to know, but those things better not happen any time soon. You are only ten years old, Renesmee."

"How did this turn into a sex talk?" I asked her.

"I'm just letting you know. Jacob better already know that, but I don't care if you look twenty-five. You are only ten. I think you can wait." My mom glared into my eyes like she was looking for any sign that I had already done something. She wasn't going to find anything, so I let her search.

"How old were you?"

"What?"

I smiled. "You wanted to chat about boys… not as mother and daughter. So, I want to know. How old were you when you lost your virginity. You can't tell me you're still one because… well… me for one thing. And I know what goes on at night. I'm not eight." At the age of eight I looked like I was thirteen. That's when I started putting two and two together. A bed for vampires that never slept, the fact that most weekend mornings they were more than happy to send me to my Aunt's or Grandparent's house for the day… I understood, even though I still wish I didn't.

My mom took a deep breath and smiled. "Eighteen," she sighed. "It was our wedding night… or the night after. My wedding night was spent on a plane." I could tell my mom's thoughts were far away. She leaned her head back against the headboard and stared at my closet door. The next time she spoke she made me jump. "Anyway, your way too young to be thinking about anything like that."

"I know, trust me, I'm not thinking about that." I was only partially lying. I did think about it, but I didn't have any plans to change my status quite yet. I knew Jacob wouldn't disrespect my parents like that. I really didn't want to either.

My mom relaxed next to me. "Good," she breathed.

"You think I'll marry Jacob?" I asked after we were quiet for a few minutes.

"That's not up to me."

I snorted. "No, that's up to whether or not dad will give my hand. I'm betting on him not allowing it for another thirty years or so."

"Really?" My mom's smile lit up her golden eyes. "You would not run off and get married without Dad's permission?"

"Of course not. He _is_ my father. I wouldn't want to deny him a chance to give me away. Although technically he wont be giving me away. I can't see me ever leaving you guys."

"You are one remarkable kid." My mom's voice broke and she leaned over to kiss my temple. "But just take things slowly with you and Jake. You both have all the time in the world. Please don't rush things."

"I wont." I promised. "The kissing…"

"Is weird, but it's ok."

"Thanks, Mom."

"There's the two most beautiful women in the entire world." My dad said as he flitted into the room. "What are we talking about?"

"You don't know?" I asked, surprised.

"No," he answered warily. "I was outside with the others. Should I know?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot you can't read our minds. In that case, nope you shouldn't know." I stood up on my bed and stepped over my mom to wrap my arms around my dad's neck. He spun me away from the bed and I let go landing on my feet on the floor.

"You're not funny!" He called after me as I skipped out of the room. "No seriously. What were you talking about?" I heard him ask my mom.

"How much I love you." She answered and I heard them kiss.

_Good save._ I told her silently.

I heard her chuckle and my dad groan.

"Derek!" I sang as I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"There is like a million channels on this TV!" He hugged the remote like it was a bag of money he just found.

"A million channels and you decide to watch some soap opera in a language that I have never even heard of." I chuckled. That was definitely something Derek would do.

"It's pretty cool. That dude is cheating on his wife with that girl there, but I think she's his sister. Either that or she's his cat. I don't know. Not quite clear on the language. I did understand when they were talking about a tree."

"How?" I asked.

"He pointed to it."

I leaned forward holding my stomach as I laughed. "Where is Claire and Alyssa?"

"Sitting outside with Quil and Seth. Everyone else is around somewhere. Not too sure though."

"Sorry your vacation is not that fun." I mumbled and reached over to take Derek's hand.

"Are you kidding me?" He squeezed my hand. "This has been the best vacation I have ever had! Besides the fact that you got hurt and some really old creepy guys are mad at you for telling me your families secret."

"I wish I could show you around town more, but my family isn't going to let me out of their sight. My parents will be down any minute to check on me."

"Ness, I don't mind. I like your family. No one else I know has huge guard dogs to protect them. I'm never bored here."

I listened carefully for my parents upstairs. I could hear faint humming, so I figured they were still talking in my room. I was hoping they weren't listening to our conversation. I took a deep breath and talked quickly. "What would you say about becoming--"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My dad growled. He rushed past the couch and took my hand to drag me along.

"Oh," I gasped as the sudden whoosh of air rushing past me.

"Becoming what?" Derek called after us.

"Nothing," My mom told him. "You watch… whatever it is your watching."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella," She corrected him and I heard her behind me.

My dad stopped and I smacked into his back. He spun around and I backed myself into the wall in the dining room.

"Do you want to freak him out?" he hissed. His face even with mine.

"No, I was just asking. I wasn't going to tell him that he was going to have to be changed. I wanted to know what he thought about the idea of being changed."

"Don't give him any hints. Nothing!"

"Ok, ok." I held up my hands, palms facing him. "I promise."

"Come on." My mom glared at my dad and put her arm around me.

We walked outside and I found Claire and Alyssa sitting on the ground leaning against the side of the house. I decided to join them when my aunts came into the yard and my mom walked over to them. They were all relaxed, so I knew nothing was wrong. This was going to be an uneventful afternoon.


	37. Chapter 37

I rolled my eyes at the boring talk my family was having over the Volturi. It's been almost a week and no one else has come after me or Derek. My family was discussing us going back to Massachusetts. They have been arguing about it for the past three hours. Well, my father and Aunt Rosalie were arguing about it. My Aunt thinks it's safe to go home and my dad, of course, was being the over protective-over reactor as always. Jacob even thought it was safe enough for us to return. After all Derek needed to be back home before school started in two days.

I was laying on the floor of the dining room where my family was talking. Derek and Alyssa were on either side of me. The three of us laid in a circle under the large dining room table with our heads touching. We were so bored that we decided to play Go Fish. "Derek, you have a Queen?" I asked him.

"Go fishing!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Go Fish!"

"I like mine better."

I sighed and reached over my head to feel for the pile of cards. "I win!" I cheered and laid out my last card.

"It's settled! We're going home. I don't want to pull Alyssa out of school any more than she has to be." Aunt Rosalie argued. "They won't attach either of them in the middle of the day at school." She pointed out.

"Fine," My dad growled and I felt his hand wrap around my ankle. I gasped as he yanked me out from under the table. "Go pack your things." He said and held out his hand to help me to my feet.

The flight home was long and boring. I slept most of the way. When I opened my eyes my father was carrying me into our house. "Derek?"

"He's home. We dropped him off. Jacob will be watching his house tonight." My dad informed me as he walked into my room.

"Oh, ok." I yawned.

He laid me on my bed and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart. Your mother and I will be watching over the house. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not scared." It was true. I knew they wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

"That's my girl." He kissed my cheek and left my room. I knew he was worried about me because he didn't shut my door. Usually he did.

I changed for bed and laid there wide awake. I guess that's what I get for sleeping the entire way home.

The next morning I woke up to a quiet house. It was strange, since I was used to having everyone around. I yanked my fingers through my matted hair as I walked down stairs.

"Morning," My mom smiled and placed a plate full of eggs on the table.

"Yummy!" I smiled and skipped to my seat. "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bella, you're really going?" I heard my dad ask her.

"Yes," She said sternly. "Edward, I have to go to class. I'm graduating in May. I need to go. I think you can keep an eye on your daughter without me. You've done it before."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I can't be in two places at once. I would rather have you and Nessie together. I would like to keep an eye on both of you."

"I can take care of myself. Renesmee needs you more than me." I heard her kiss him and she flitted into the kitchen. "Love you." She said and kissed the back of my head.

"Love you too, Mom." I said with a mouth full of eggs.

She disappeared from behind me and I heard the door shut. I didn't have to be back to school until tomorrow, so I had a day full of nothing planned.

"So, what shall we do today?" My dad asked when he appeared at my side.

I stood up to clean my plate. "Day full of games?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." He said and we raced down stairs.

Before I knew it, it was back to school. Like always my dad dropped me off, but Jacob was going to be around the campus.

"Hey," Someone hissed. I looked towards the girl and she waved at me.

"Me?" I mouthed and pointed to myself.

She smiled and nodded and motioned for me to go to her.

"Ness, c'mon," Alyssa tugged at my arm. "Math class isn't going to wait forever."

"I'll be right there." I said and walked towards the girl waving to me.

"Hey," She said. Her voice sounded relieved.

"H-hi." I stammered.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so excited to finally meet you."

"Meet me?" I had no idea who this girl was.

She nodded eagerly. "I'm terribly sorry, my name is Daray. My sister and I have been searching for you since our brother told us you existed."

I jumped away from her. "Whoa, what the hell are you talking about?"

She leaned in and I backed further away from her. "You're a hybrid." She whispered then pointed to herself. "So am I."

"You are?" My heart beat sped up. I remembered Nahuel from when I was little. His story had saved me from being killed by the volturi. I remembered he had mentioned that he had sisters, but they weren't like him and I. They hunted humans. I gasped and looked around the crowded hall.

"Don't worry, I hunted before I came here. You want to go talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I wasn't sure if being alone with her was smart. I did have blood running through my veins.

"Don't worry about it. You smell just like my sister. I don't find you tempting in any way. I wouldn't hunt a sister." She took my hand and led me out the school doors.

I glanced around for Jacob, but I didn't see him.

"Wow, living with the humans sure makes you jumpy. Why?" Daray asked.

"I'm worried about getting caught."

"Caught? From skipping school?"

I shook my head. "No, being with you."

"You will get in trouble for being with a sister?"

Again with the sister thing. I pulled my hand out of hers, but she reached for it again. "I'm not your sister." I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course you are. We're both hybrids. We know exactly how the other feels. Like you don't belong."

"I belong… I belong with my family. My parents are not going to be happy about this. I should get back."

Daray grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the trees, away from campus. She was a lot stronger than me. Was it because she only hunted blood? Human blood? I was a lot stronger than I was now when I was little. When my parents fed me donated human blood. My throat burned with the memory.

"Oh, come on, Nessie! If you stayed with me and my father and sister you could be free to do what you want! We hunt whenever we want, come and go as we please. Dad is pretty relaxed. He could be your father too."

"I already have a dad!" I screamed and tried desperately to get out of her grasp, but she was too strong.

"But you could have one that doesn't boss you around all the time."

I rolled my eyes at her. "That's a dad. He just worries about me. Besides, you know nothing about my father."

"Edward Cullen? Sure I do. Alice talked to Nahuel and she told him all about you, Edward, and Bella. I do envy you one thing. You didn't kill your mother," she laughed. "Well, technically you did, but your father was there to save her. If it was Edward's choice you wouldn't be here right now. A father wanting his own daughter dead? I don't think that's much of a father."

"What?" I gasped. The fire inside be burned. She knew nothing about my birth, or what my father was thinking.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but it's true. Your father didn't want you. He wanted you dead."

The tears welled up, but I fought to keep them back. "Stop talking about my father!" I shrieked.

"It's all true. Alice told Nahuel the whole story. That you were conceived accidentally. Your mother never had any intensions to be a mother. The only thing she wanted was to be immortal. As soon as Edward found out he planned to kill you as soon as he got Bella home. He and Carlisle tried to convince her that she was carrying a monster."

"I'm not a monster." I whispered.

"But you are! Nessie, that's who we are. I killed my mother during my birth, so did Nahuel and my sister, Fahima. We are killers! Bella should have never survived. It's not the way we do things."

"You know nothing about me!" I screamed. The tears no longer hidden. They streamed down my cheeks like two waterfalls. "My father loves me!" I whimpered.

"He does now, but in the beginning he didn't. He hated you! My father always loved my sister and I. He immediately loved us for who we were. _Your_ father hated you from the beginning."

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You're wrong!"

"Oh, and Jacob… yeah, he wanted you dead more than Edward did. Alice told Nahuel that he would have killed you if you hadn't looked at him for the first time. I guess Alice can see visions of people, but not you or Jacob. She said she could suddenly see Rosalie even though you were in her arms. That could only mean Jacob's decision was for you to not exist anymore."

That was a worse blow than Edward wanting me dead. I couldn't dead with Jacob wanting me dead also. I fell to my knees and gasped for air. Daray knelt next to me and held me against her.

"Shh… it's ok. I'm so sorry, but I think it was only fair for you to understand that you were living a lie. You could be better off living with a family that will love you for who you are.

Was she right? Did I belong with her and her father? Someone who produced hybrids and loved them even though they killed their mothers. What would Edward have done if I killed his wife? Would he have killed me before Jacob even had the chance? I was living with someone who once wanted me dead and even worse I was dating someone who wanted me dead.


	38. Chapter 38

**To all of you who replied to my A/N; thank you so so so much. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate your continued support. Thank you once more for everthing! I tried replying to all of you, but to the ones I didn't get a chance to I am thanking you for your reply now. You all know who you are. I especially want to dedicate this chapter to Shante because without her I would probably have kept this chapter the way it was written before and skipped over everything. Thanks for that little chat, Shante! **

**Here is the next chapter. I decided to go ahead and re-write what i had written before. THIS is the way I originally wanted the story to go, but I had changed it to follow what most of you wanted. I think this is best. And before you read, let me explain the chapter. **

**Ok this is a very dark chapter please understand the actual meaning behind the chapter. Renesmee IS [literally] her father's daughter and her mother's daughter. In this chapter I have mixed a certain time where both Bella and Edward were not themselves, and placed it in Renesmee. You all should know New Moon by know. Before you read the chapter plase keep in mind Edward did leave Bella in New Moon because he thought it was best... Bella was deeply depressed because he left her. Please remember those two things while reading this chapter. The resemblance should now shine brightly ;). **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ness, are you ok?" Daray's voice broke through my trance. How long have I been staring at the piece of grass? "Ness…" She tried again.

I let out a weak grunt to let her know I was listening. I still couldn't find words. It felt like someone ripped out my heart.

Daray tugged at my arm and I realized I was clutching my chest where the hole burned me from the inside out. "I'm truly sorry," she whispered. "Do you think you can walk?"

I glanced at my watch. Edward and Bella were not home. He was working, and she was in class. I would be able to pack some things and leave way before they would even realize I was gone. The hole in my chest throbbed with the thought of leaving my-- of leaving Edward and Bella.

Daray helped me to my feet and we hurried to her car. I was glad I didn't see Jacob anywhere. He must be around the other side of the school.

"Are you sure about this?" Daray asked as she plopped down on my bed. "For parents that didn't want you, they sure do know how to spoil you." She said as she looked around my large room.

I swiped the back of my hand across my cheek to try and dry my face. My tears soaked it more than if I was in a pool. "It was just Edw--" I couldn't even say his name. I wrapped my arm around my torso to try and stop the pain. When I thought of him I thought of Jacob. I could almost understand why Edward would want me dead. I was killing his wife. They were not even married a month and he was going to lose her. But Jacob? Why did Jacob hate me so much? What happened to us being made for each other? What about the whole imprinting thing? Was that all a lie too? No. No it couldn't be! I loved Jacob. I tried desperately to hold myself together, but the hole in my chest was too much. I wished someone would just reached into my chest and rip my heart out. That pain would be better than what I was feeling now.

"Let's get you out of here." Daray knelt next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You will find happiness. I promise." She whispered.

I could only nod, and I don't think I even did that right, but she knew what I needed. I needed to get out of this house. This house of lies.

Downstairs the door slammed against the wall and Jacob's voice was like a million knives stabbing at my heart. "Renesmee, please tell me you're here!" He begged.

Daray and I continued descending the stairs in silence. She led the way with my bag and I was starring at my shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked Daray. I heard him sniff the air and his legs started to shake. I wasn't sure if anything else was. I refused to let myself look at his face. It was bad enough just thinking about what it looks like sent the hole burning. So I stood with my arms wrapped tightly around myself.

"Daray," she answered him politely.

"What do you want?" His voice was full of acid.

"Nothing, we will be going now."

"Wait," I tightened my left arm around me so I could reach out with my right and touch Daray's arm. _I want to leave a note. Just to say goodbye._ I put the thought in her head so Jacob wouldn't hear me.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Daray shuddered and composed herself. "I wish I could do something cool like that."

"What did you tell her? Ness, what's going on?" I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to let myself look at him.

"Oh," Daray gasped. "Is this…"

_Jacob_.

"Go do what you wanted to do. I will be right here." Daray nodded towards the kitchen and I turned my back on Jacob. I thought just that one move was going to kill me.

"What is wrong with her!" Jacob snapped. I could hear the tremors in his voice. The russet-brown wolf filled my head. I clutched the countertop for support. The wolf that was always my protector. My own personal guardian angel. I longed to reach out and touch his fur. To smell the scent of him.

I shook my head and pulled my self up off the floor to write the note:

Dear Edward and Bella,

It's ok, you don't need to come after me. Please don't. I know the truth now, and I am sorry I ruined everything. Bella, you were the best mother a daughter could ever ask for. I wouldn't trade one moment we've shared together for anything. I understand that you never intended to be a mother. Edward was right in wanting me dead. I am nothing but a monster. I hope the two of you can find happiness now that I am out of the picture. This is how it should be, so don't be upset. Tell the rest of your family that I love them. I think I have found my place in this world. Somewhere where I belong.

Love always,

Nessie

I placed the note on the fridge where I used to leave all my other notes for them. I placed my hands on either side of the note-- palms against the fridge, and leaned in to kiss the note. I would silently say my goodbye when I know I would be far enough away. I climbed onto the counter and reached on top of the fridge for the jar of money. I took the remainder of the money from the jar. That should be enough to last a family at least a year, so I was set. It would me months before they noticed it was missing.

When I walked back into the living room Jacob was gone and Daray was on her way in to the kitchen.

"We have to go now!" She spoke quickly. "I had told Jacob I was a new friend from school and that you were coming over my house."

"But you look older than me." I pointed out. She did look a few years older than I did.

"I'm a lot older than you, actually, but he doesn't know that. He is on his way to the hospital to ask if Edward gave you permission to come over."

She pulled at my arm and I let her tow me to her car. I wouldn't have been able to walk there on my own.

"The air," I mumbled through my sobs.

"I'm sorry?" Daray glanced at me as she sped through the city streets.

"The only way to lose my scent," I whispered. "We have to get in the air. Any other way and they will find me." I bent over trying to stop the pain in my chest. Was it possible to die from a broken heart?

Daray hesitated, but I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. She knew it was hard for me to say that, so she kept quiet.

At the airport she took my passport and checked us in. I was almost hoping for my mom to come beg me not to leave. I wanted Jacob to wrap his arms around… I couldn't finish that thought.

I waited until the plane was on the runway, then I closed my eyes and left my mind wide open. I saw their faces; Jacob, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Alyssa, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Derek. They were the only ones I knew I could reach. _Goodbye, I love you. Don't worry I'm perfectly fine. It's not the Volturi so please don't try and go after them. I don't need you in danger because of me. Again. Maybe we will cross paths again one day._ I couldn't think anything more. I didn't want them to hear the pain in my thoughts. That was enough for them. It will have to be. The plane was taking off. There was no way they could find me now. They would not know where to look. As the plane lifted off the ground it felt like half of me was ripped away and left there on the runway. "Goodbye, Renesmee Cullen." I whispered out the window. The only part of me that was left was the hole in my chest. No one would know me as Renesmee anymore. I was Nessie now. Although that even danced around the edges of my hole. I was given that nickname by someone who was no longer in my life. But the meaning behind the nickname was who I was.


	39. Chapter 39

***Edward's POV***

I waved one more time before Renesmee disappeared into the school. I watched her wave back, her smile identical to her mothers. It always seemed to melt my frozen heart. Derek caught her then and they walked through the doors. I drove out of the parking lot and smiled to myself. How could I have gotten so lucky? Here I was always thinking I was damned to hell, but I was living a dream. No, I was living more than a dream.

All too soon I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Bella had an early class, so she would be in around noon. My morning was going to drag without her presence. It always did.

With a heavy sigh I got out of my car and I suddenly heard my Bella's Ferrari coming down the street.

_Wait for me, I'm almost there._ Her beautiful voice filled my head. I leaned against my car and waited the few seconds it took her to come barreling into the parking garage. I would have taken that turn a little faster, but my Bella liked to take her time.

I opened her door for her and as always her beauty almost knocked me off my feet. But she didn't notice me staring at her--she never did. She got out of the car and was already talking away.

"So I showed up to class, right," She flipped her dark hair behind her shoulder.

I nodded.

"The professor showed up and he looked paler than us!" She giggled. "He looked really sick. His scent was even off. I knew immediately that we weren't going to have class for very long. As if _I_ could read his mind, he dismissed us to our rounds. That's cool because I like being here rather than in a stuffy class room." She stopped walking and slid her arms around my waist. "Plus you being here is always a plus." There was that smile again. For the second time today my heart melted.

"Well, I'm sorry he's sick, but I am very happy that you are here. I was already waiting impatiently for noon."

"Me too," She sighed. "Ness get off to school ok?"

I nodded. "Jacob is around. They will be safe. Plus if Renesmee needs me she will call for me." I tapped my temple and Bella laughed.

Too soon we had to separate. Bella was off to the ER and I had to report to my office. I knew I would have a pile of forms for me to sign off on. "See you later Mrs. Cullen." I could never get tired of hearing that, or seeing the smile it put on her face.

"Love you," She leaned in to kiss me.

"Hello, Edward, I believe we have some work to do." I moaned against Bella's lips. It was harder for me to push her away. Mainly because she was using all her strength to hold onto me. But she was no longer stronger than me. I peeled her arms from my waist and she narrowed her gold eyes at the nurse standing next to me.

"I'll be right in, Steph." I said without taking my eyes off of Bella's face.

_She makes me rethink our whole vegetarian way of life._ I couldn't hold back the chuckle.

I took her face in my hands and kissed the tip of her nose. "Play nice," I said too low for anyone else to hear me.

Bella shrugged and spun away from me. I watched her walk gracefully towards the ER doors. That was one thing I would never get used to. I still partially waited for her to trip over something.

I took a deep breath before I walked into my office. Stephanie was holding out my waiting pile of order forms. I hated having to take my time and sign them. I could easily have them signed within seconds, but since I had someone sitting across from me I had to act human.

The papers took up all of my morning. I was finally able to leave my office, but Jacob's thoughts stopped me. _New girl. Doesn't smell human, her heart sounds just like Nessie, and look at her face! _Jacob remembered my daughters face before she walked away from him. She was hurt, but why? I stayed in my office since I could easily see Jacob on his way in.

"She said she was a friend, is she? Do you know the girl?" Jacob was talking out loud before he was even in the door. He slammed it behind him and Stephanie jumped in her seat. "You," Jacob jabbed a finger in her direction. "Out!" He growled.

She jumped to her feet and rolled her eyes. _Always someone coming between us. If it's not his dang wife always… _I stopped listening to her as she walked out the door. She was just going to aggravate me more.

"Jacob," I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed deeply. It was times like this that I didn't like the way he lost his temper. What if I was Renesmee standing in front of him. He better know I would rip him apart if he spoke to her this way.

"This is important!"

"Okay,okay," I walked out of the office with Jacob close behind me.

"Doors are that way," Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I want to ask Bella if she knows anything about the new girl. It's probably just a new friend."

"Edward, the girl told me you had said yes to her going over her house!"

I froze as I listened to Jacob replaying the conversation. "I can ask Bella later," I hissed and started walking towards the door. This time I was behind Jacob. We both froze at the same time. Renesmee had her mind open. She was picturing all of our faces. Then the words filled my head. _Goodbye, I love you. Don't worry I'm perfectly fine. It's not the Volturi so please don't try and go after them. I don't need you in danger because of me. Again. Maybe we will cross paths again one day._

"No!" Jacob gasped. He staggered forward. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him standing. "What happened? Where is she going?" Jacob was panting.

I was glad we were alone in the hall. Jacob was bigger than I was, but I didn't struggle to hold his weight. _Nessie, baby I wish you could hear me! Tell me what was bother you. You can't leave me._ I shook my head to get his thoughts out.

"You heard it too?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. He was trembling in my arms.

"Edward!" Bella's cry echoed down the hall. When I turned to look at her she was pushing away from Carlisle and running towards me. "Where is she going? Why is she leaving?" She sobbed into my chest.

Before I could ask her if she heard the same thing I did, Carlisle was there in my head._ Get her out of here._ Carlisle's thoughts were even a whisper. I looked at him and he nodded towards Bella.

"Jacob!" Bella snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Jacob yelled back. The tears in his eyes quickly changed Bella's mind. She stayed clung to me, but reached out to take his hand. He pulled it away quickly and stormed towards the doors.

_Go on, I'll round up the others and meet you at your house._ Carlisle thought. His words sounded far away. Did he hear her thoughts too?

"Love, you heard what she was thinking?"

Bella nodded. "I was working on a patient with Carlisle. He heard her too. She must have said goo--" She choked on the word and I held her tighter against me.

"It's ok, it will all be ok." I tried calming her, but the worry shown too much in my voice to calm her.

The ride home seemed longer than it was. It had only taken me three minutes to get home, but with Jacob leaning forward between Bella and I from the back seat, telling me to drive faster made it seem longer.

_Come on Edward! I thought you vamps knew how to drive._

"Jacob one more word and you will be out of the damn car!"

"Stop it! Just STOP!" Bella's bell voice rose to a level that could cut glass. I reached over and laid my arm across her lap. Not just to calm her, but to make her sit still.

I didn't even bother to pull into the driveway, I just parked on the street and the three of us were racing into the house. I could smell Renesmee's scent, but it was almost an hour since she was here. Bella's and Jacob's thoughts were right with mine. They could smell her scent as well. This new scent was not one I have smelt before, so she was new. Both her and Renesmee smelt alike in a way. Although I could easily tell which was Renesmee's.

"She left a note!" Bella called out. I was at her side before she started reading it.

Dear Edward and Bella,

It's ok, you don't need to come after me. Please don't. I know the truth now, and I am sorry I ruined everything. Bella, you were the best mother a daughter could ever ask for. I wouldn't trade one moment we've shared together for anything. I understand that you never intended to be a mother. Edward was right in wanting me dead. I am nothing but a monster. I hope the two of you can find happiness now that I am out of the picture. This is how it should be, so don't be upset. Tell the rest of your family that I love them. I think I have found my place in this world. Somewhere where I belong.

Love always,

Nessie

I ripped the note out of Bella's hand. How did she know all this?

_She's gone. No! She can't be! I have to find her! _Jacob's pain rang out in his thoughts. I could only wish I could keep his voice out of my head. I was feeling enough pain. My daughter, my baby thinks I don't want her. How could she find out? What have I done?

"Edward!" Bella growled. Her eyes wide with anger. "You get her back! She is alone somewhere. Bring our baby back!" She shrieked.

"Bella, love, I don't know where to start. She got into a car outside the house. Her scent disappears."

"I don't care!"

"I need you to calm down for a minute." I paused when I heard something crash in the living room.

"Jacob!" I called out and ran towards the clatter.

Jacob had punched the coffee table to splinters. I would be angry any other day, but he was clearly in pain. I have never seen Jacob cry until this very moment. His whole body trembled, but he wasn't going to phase. It was trembling with his sobs. I could feel his heart shattering to pieces. His mind rang out with so much pain and loneliness, but only one word was repeated. _Renesmee_.

Bella walked into the room next to me. I held an arm out to stop her from walking towards him. His mind was not stable and I didn't want her close to him.

_I have to go look for her. I have to search. If I don't than it's over. I need her. Nessie please don't do this to me! You're killing me girl. You took my heart with you. Please, baby come home. You belong here. How could I be so stupid! How could I have let you walk away like that. This is all my fault. I love you! Don't you realize that?!_

His pain triggered a memory I fought so hard to forget. So many years ago Jacob took Sam's memory of Bella after he found her in the woods. She was torn apart. I was the reason for that. I walked away from her, like Renesmee walked away from Jacob. I was seeing Bella's pain mirrored in Jacob's eyes. The one person that was able to pull her from that depression was Jacob. I pulled Bella quietly into the kitchen again.

"We have to go get her. I don't care if I have to flip over every damn rock on this planet!"

"Bella, just wait. You need to talk to Jacob, I need him focused right now." I whispered.

"Me? Why me? I'm in no mood to comfort--"

I closed my eyes. I hated to make her remember the one human memory she tried so hard to forget, but her best friend needed her and I understood that. That was their relationship. They knew each other better than Jacob knew Renesmee and even better than I knew Bella. I took a deep breath and looked into her confused eyes. "Jacob is in pain. You were in that kind of pain once. I think he needs you right now. I swear to you, Bella. I swear on everything that I love that I will get our daughter back. I will make sure she knows how much I love her. She belongs with us, and I will not stop until she is right here again, but I need Jacob to help with that. Don't you see it? She's our daughter through and through. She found something negative and saw what could make it positive. She left to make our lives better. She left to give us the life we should have had. I left you to give you the life you should have had. Jacob is the one left alone. His heart is shattered Bella, his mind is full of the memory of her. You can relate to that."

"I cant," she whispered. Her hand raised slowly and placed it on her heart. "That was another life. That life is over."

"It's killing me to ask you to do this, but he needs you. So many times he was there for you."

"But he wanted her dead more than you!" She hissed.

"Bella," I gasped and stepped away from her.

She recovered and reached out for me. "I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"I guess I deserved that."

Bella sighed and walked into the living room. I peered around the corner just to make sure he wasn't going to phase so close to her.

"Jake," Bella whispered. Her hand reached out to him. He was kneeling on the floor, his hands in tight fists on either side of his head. "Jacob, I know it hurts. I do, but we need your help. We will find her. She's hurting too I bet. She misses you just as much as you miss her."

"Why?" He whispered, his voice shaking.

"I don't exactly know why, but she will realize her thoughts are wrong. She will realize how much we love her. How much you love her."

"The pain,"

"Sucks, trust me, I know. Here," I watched her take his arm and place it across his torso. "This doesn't really help much, but--"

"It's what held you together." Jacob finished her sentence.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh, Bells, I didn't realize... I wouldn't have been such an ass half of the time if I knew you were in this much pain."

She shrugged and leaned in to hug him. "It will turn out ok. Look how it turned out for me."

It was then that I had to turn away. I knew she had him under control. His mind was a little more clearer.

The rest of my family filed in and read the note. Esme had both Bella and I in a tight embrace. Carlisle was pacing the floor, Emmett was comforting Rosalie and Alyssa, Jasper was outside trying to find a new trail. He couldn't be in a room full of all our pain. Alice was practically ripping her hair out. Because it was Renesmee she couldn't see where she decided to go. Jacob had mentioned that the girl with her was another hybrid, but we didn't know any others.

"That weird dude! The one that Alice found. The guy that told his story to the Volturi." Jacob broke through the silence.

"What about him?" Carlisle said.

"He said he had sisters, right? Renesmee said," Jacob took the note out of my hand and waved it in the air as he spoke. "That she found a place where she belonged! Where else will she belong but with other hybrids exactly like her."

"See, I knew I needed your mind clear. You have a great point, Jacob." I placed my arm across his shoulder. This was not something I normally did, but we had something in common. We made a mistake, and that mistake made us lose someone we both couldn't stand to be away from.

"Alice where do his sisters live?" Bella was on her feet already turned towards the door. "Alice!" She hissed when she didn't answer her right away.

"I don't know! He never mentioned where they lived."

"I think there is a more important issue. Renesmee will be ok with them. If that's where she is. At least she's not alone, but they are not vegetarian like Nahuel and his Aunt." Carlisle reminded us.

_She might adapt to their way of living. It will be very hard to bring her back to our side. Jasper is still trying to get used to it._ Carlisle told me, silently. I nodded, letting him know I understood. I glanced quickly at Bella. I knew how strongly she felt about the humans. Would it kill her to know her daughter could be a killer? Could we get to her in time before she made that choice? I wish someone could read my mind and answer my thoughts.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Took me a while to write it lol. I wanted to try and get everyone's reaction in, but I knew it would have to take like 12 pages to get it right lol. Anyway I wanted to ask if anyone knows where Nahuel's sisters and father lives. I can't remember if it was mentioned in Breaking Dawn or not. If it wasn't, what is a good place to have them live? You can just let me know in your review. Thanks for voting and congrats to the Edward's POV people! **


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm so glad everyone liked Edward's POV! I was going to do another one in his POV, but I decided to go back to Renesmee. So this chapter is in Nessie's POV! **

**I've also revieved some reviews asking questions about the story. I would honestly love to answer your questions, but by the time I get around to posting the next chapter I forget all about the questions lol. Plus most of the people who ask don't have accounts, so I can't PM them back. I do post updates to this story on the SLDL website. I also will go "behind the scenes", if you will, in the thread. So I encourage you to sign up to the forum and I will def answer all your questions on there. I feel bad that I can't answer all of the questions here. I'm on the forum all the time, so I will be able to answer your questions as they pop in. The link once again is, www. sickliondumblamb .com [FF doesn't allow links from other sites here, so when you type in the URL just take out the spaces between the www. and .com. There is a tab you can click on for the forum and go from there! **

*********

* * *

It seemed to take forever to arrive in South America. I have never been anywhere south of the United States. The island I spent most of my childhood at was somewhere off the coast of California. The Amazon was now my new home. I leaned out the window of our very small plane. We landed in Peru and I stayed glued to my seat.

"It's ok. My sister and father are here waiting. They are very excited to meet you. They have been working hard to get your room ready." Daray took my hand and I let her lead me off the plane.

"Where exactly is your house?" I asked. Not too sure what I was walking into. I was used to having top of the line everything. Now I was going into a rainforest. What's out here besides exotic animals for me to hunt?

"Relax," Daray sighed. "We have a nice house. We each have our own room."

"Welcome!" A tall tanned man held his arms open and I stepped behind Daray. He was very beautiful and young looking. I don't think he was much older than Carlisle.

"H-hi," I stammered.

"Oh, don't be shy! Welcome to our family, Renesmee, My name is Joham." He dropped one arm, but extended his other.

I stepped around Daray and reached out to shake his hand. "My name's Nessie," I whispered.

"Of course," he smiled and gestured towards his car. It wasn't what I was used to driving around in, but this was my new life. I had to get used to it. "Shall we?"

I nodded and Daray linked her arm with mine. The other sister, Fahima, looked a lot like Daray.

I insisted on sitting in the backseat. I was still so uncomfortable being alone with a bunch of vampires who drank human blood. Actually it was Joham I was terrified of. His red eyes were always a symbol of danger for me. I have a lot of adjustments to make.

"Here we are," Joham said as he opened the door to my room. I was barely paying attention--the whole in my chest was burning beyond anything. This house was a spitting image of the cottage that I spent the first few years of my life in.

_Thank you,_ I couldn't say the words. I had to put them in his mind. If I opened my mouth to talk--it would open the flood gates.

"Gah!" Joham jumped away from me.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Nessie, we're not a gifted bunch. To be fair to your sisters, I think it would be best for you to not use your talent." Great, another adjustment.

"Yes, sir," I whispered, and quickly wiped a tear that escaped. It was probably better I didn't use a gift that was given to me by people who never wanted me in the first place.

He stepped close to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. My body stiffened, but I didn't pull away. "Please," he sighed. "Call either Joham or Dad, but not Sir. It makes me feel so old."

"Sorry," I breathed.

"Ness, I know you're upset right now, but we will never turn you away. You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like. If that's forever than that's awesome. We will be more than happy to have you around."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said quietly. "If you don't mind…"

"Of course. I will leave you alone to unpack. The closet and dresser are yours. And the bathroom is right down the hall to your left. You may join us for a hunting trip if you would like. We're leaving in a few hours." Joham said as he left the room.

As soon as I was alone I leaned against the wall and slipped down, hugging my knees to my chest. I rested my forehead on my knees and let the tears flow. I never factored in homesickness. How could I miss something so much that was never supposed to be mine in the first place?

I didn't realize how much time passed until there was a light knock on my door. I looked up and blinked the remaining tears from my eyes. My room was dark. When did the sun set?

"Ness?" Daray said softly as she knocked again.

"Yes," I sniffed.

She opened the door slowly and turned on my light. "Would you like to go back to Boston?" She said as she knelt in front of me.

"No, I'm fine." I straightened out my legs. They were really stiff.

"I don't think you're fine. You have been in here for two days straight."

I narrowed my eyes, confused. "Two days?"

Daray nodded.

"Yes, we've been very worried." Fahima added as she walked into the room and sat down next to Daray.

"I just needed some time. I'm ok now," I lied. "What would you like to do?"

They both threw me a confused glance.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it would be best--"

"Daray!" I interrupted. "I don't want to go back there. There is nothing left for me! This is where I belong."

"Okay then, Dad wants to go hunting. He's been waiting for you," Fahima shrugged. "He didn't want to leave you alone."

"Hunting?" I swallowed loudly. My throat was burning and my stomach was growling.

"We like to go into the city to hunt. Come on it will be fun. I know you hunt like my brother, but trust me," Daray smiled widely. "Human blood is so much better. Live on the edge Ness!"

"I don't know…" The thought set my throat on fire, but that was not who I am…was.

"Well if you want to be a part of this family you have to at least try it. Then if you still prefer that nasty tasting animal blood than so be it." Joham interjected.

Why was I still holding onto my past? I was no longer a Cullen. I was free to do what I pleased. Hunting humans was not a bad thing. It's the natural way for vampires to live. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm in."

"Excellent!" Joham smiled and reached for my hand. I let him help me to my feet. It felt weird to stand up.

They all stayed at my running speed. Fahima seemed a little annoyed, but I was able to ignore her. "You will run much faster once your strength is up. A few humans should do the trick." Joham winked at me.

I was nervous to have to kill an innocent person, but I was starving. "What do I do?" I asked once we entered the city. Again it wasn't like the city I once knew, but there were a lot of people.

"I'm going to let you watch your sister first." Joham nodded towards Daray. Fahima had already walked off towards a group of people. I shuddered at the thought.

"Daray, just do what you normally do. We will be watching from a distance." Joham told her. She smiled widely and walked casually towards a group of guys. They looked a little older than me. They all stopped talking when they noticed her walking towards them. Her beauty did stand out against all the other women around.

"Hi," I heard her say. Her voice was soft and soothing. I could practically see all three of the guys melting in the palm of her hand.

"I'm here with my family, we're on vacation, but I have seemed to lose them. Would one of you kindly escort me back to my motel? I think it was back that way." She pointed towards a dark road.

"Sure," the dark haired boy had a heavy accent. She took his hand and he lead the way to his own death. Again I shuddered. My instincts were to protect the boy, but at the same time I haven't eaten anything in almost three days. My throat burned out of control as I watch her walk away with her meal. It didn't look that hard. I knew how to flirt.

Joham led me silently towards a new set of boys. Their was only two of them. They were speaking Spanish. I could understand most of it, but they were speaking too fast. The younger boy walked into the small marketplace.

"I think I'll wait a little bit." My voice shook and I backed away from the boy standing all alone.

"You want to be part of this family? The first kill is always going to be the hardest. Trust me, honey, you will finally feel alive when that boys blood flows through you." Joham leaned down so his lips were at my ear, his hands tight on my hips. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Use that body of yours to get what you want. You're beauty will lure him in," his hands tightened on my hips. "But you need to use that lust to get him to follow you. That's what attracts the humans to us. Sell it." He hissed into my ear.

"What?" I gasped and tried stepping away from him.

"Have some fun, darling. Don't worry, as my daughter I will not think badly of your actions." Joham placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face the lone boy. "Have fun," he whispered and pushed me forward.

The wind blew in my direction and I could smell his scent. I closed my eyes and let my vampire half take over. Before I knew it I was walking up to him.

"Hello?" I squeaked. I was too nervous to control my voice. I was concentrating on his scent more than anything. It took me all my strength to not kill him right then and there.

"Yes," His accent was heavier than the guy Daray had taken.

"Could you please help me?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Yes," he repeated. His smile told me I had him.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and shifted my hips. "My family wondered off and I was wondering if you could help me find them?"

"Of course," His dark eyes bared into mine.

"Thank you, I think they went in that direction." I pointed to where the crowd parted, and the forest started.

"But why?" The boy asked me.

"They wanted to look around. Your country is very beautiful." I bit my bottom lip and reached out to take his hand.

The boy nodded and I could see I could probably get him to do just about anything I wanted, but I only wanted to feed.

Once the street lamps gave way to the darkness of the forest I knew I had to turn on the charm. I had to keep him here long enough for him to let me close enough to sink my teeth into him.

It seemed that the boy was already into me. His arm moved to my waist and I held my breath as I let him move me so my back was against a tree. "You very pretty girl," he said softly.

"Thank you," I turned my body so he was pressed against the tree.

The hole in my chest showed it's ugly head again. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't turn my back on Jacob like that. I wasn't ready to show interest in someone else. Not even just faking it. But his scent sent my throat burning more than it ever has before. I couldn't contain it anymore. The boy shuddered under my touch as I slid my hands over his chest and bent my head in towards the pulsing vein in his neck. The tip of my nose touched his neck and I breathed in deeply. I could imagine how his blood would taste--warm and moist as it cooled my burning throat. I tilted my head so my teeth grazed his neck.


	41. Chapter 41

I froze when the boys hands wrapped around my waist. He thought I was attracted to him. He had a life, friends, family, and I was going to be the one to end it all. But I was so hungry… so thirsty.

"You smell very pretty," the boy sighed deeply. "I never think a pretty lady like you will like me."

"Please," I whispered. "Don't talk." I pressed my index finger against his lips and he shuddered under my touch. Hearing his voice was making the process even more difficult.

Someone behind me cleared their throat. I knew who it was, so I didn't have to turn around. I was making Joham impatient. I was making myself impatient. I had to get over this hump. This was nothing to any other vampire. The Cullens were some of the few that chose to live differently. This wasn't something I was doing wrong. I was a vampire who thirsted for blood. Joham cleared his throat once more.

"Get over here!" He hissed too low for the boy to hear.

"Excuse me, I think I forgot something," I leaned in, despite my burning throat, and brushed my lips against his jaw. The thought alone made me sick to my stomach, but I knew I needed him to stay where he was.

"Yes, I wait." He was struggling to keep his voice steady.

I stepped away from him and walked over towards Joham. Fahima and Daray weren't with him. They were probably still out feeding. Joham reached out and grabbed my upper arms. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"I'm sorry, I'm new at this! Give me some time!" I snapped. I wasn't used to being pressed to do something.

"Well I need to hunt, so unless you want me to feed off of him and you can go home without drinking--"

"Alright," I hissed. "I'll do it!"

"Tonight," He growled.

I growled back.

His hands tightened around my arms. "Don't give me no lip young lady. I took you in, remember that."

"Sorry," I whispered. He pushed me towards the boy once again.

I had too much rage inside me right now to take my time. I needed the kill. I stormed towards the boy and he backed himself against the tree. His hands raised to defend himself.

I pulled my lips up over my teeth and went in for the pulsing vein in his neck.

"No!" I heard someone growl. Strong arms locked around me and we were tumbling to the ground. "Get out of here!" He yelled and I saw my prey run back towards the crowds.

"Get off of me!" I grumbled.

"Renesmee, you don't want to do this!"

"Edward?" I turned to see the man who wanted me dead, now kneeling over me--pinning me to the ground.

"Let me go!" I screamed. The tears automatically flowing.

"No, I wont let you do something you are going to regret."

"I don't belong to you anymore! Let go of me!" Where was Joham? Why wasn't he stopping him? Why didn't he warn me that he was coming?

"You do belong to me. I'm your--"

"You're _not_ my father! Go back home where you belong."

"Let my daughter go." I heard Joham's voice.

Edward looked away from me and narrowed his eyes at Joham. "You're daughter?" He hissed and stood up, letting me go.

"Yes, she's mine now."

"You are not her father!" Edward yelled. I noticed Jasper crouched to spring if Joham made a move, but I didn't see anyone else around--not that I was looking for anyone. I stayed on the ground, but scooted out of the way.

"She came to me. She belongs here! She said so herself!" Joham yelled.

"You know nothing about her! What's her favorite food? What was the only thing her mother would eat when she was pregnant for her? What was her favorite bedtime story? Were you there to pick her up when she would fall? How about to comfort her whenever she was scared of something? Were you the one she looked at when she said, 'Dad' for the first time? I don't recall you running into her room when she called out for _me_ when she had a bad dream! She's _mine_!" Edward's face turned pure evil. They were both snarling fiercely at each other. Jasper moved so he was standing between me and them.

"None of that matters!" Joham yelled. "You wanted her dead from the beginning! What kind of father would want that for their own child? You're supposed to love your children no matter what."

Edward let out a growl I have never heard before. It sounded like a lions growl as he prepared for a battle. Within seconds he lunged for Joham.

"No!" I yelled. "Stop it!" I brought my hands up to cover my eyes, but Jasper stepped in.

"Edward," Jasper quickly leaned forward and they both seemed to calm down. "There is something a little more important," he looked down at me and I quickly wiped the new tears away. "She's terrified." He threw me an apologetic glance before turning his attention back to Edward.

Joham started to walk towards me, but Edward pushed him out of the way. "You keep your hands off my kid," he snarled.

I scrambled to my feet when I saw Edward walking towards me. "No," I gasped. "Please!" I backed up to get away from him. "Just leave me alone!" I sobbed.

"I can't do that." He said calmly.

"Jasper, go over and help Emmett and Jacob with the sisters."

"Ja-Jacob's here?" I stumbled forward when the hole in my chest ripped open. Edward reached out to help me, but I ducked around his arms. "I said leave me alone!"

"Renesmee," Edward started, but I cut him off.

"It's Nessie! Renesmee no longer exists. You wanted her dead, right? Well she is. There no longer is a Renesmee Cullen!"

"Yes there is," Edward stepped towards me again. "She's standing in front of me."

"No," I growled. "You wanted me dead!" I stepped forward and pushed him. He didn't budge. I tried again, the angrier I got the more I swung, and the faster the tears fell. He let me scream and punch until I was tired. My knees gave out and he caught my elbows. "You wanted me dead," I whispered again. My punches turned into weak slaps. My entire body felt like my bones had turned to JELLO. He let me slump to the ground, but he kept his arms around me.

"I didn't know you. I was scared of you. Of who you would be. You were hurting your mother. She wasn't strong enough to carry you. I swear Renesmee, if I knew exactly how amazing you would be, how much you would remind me of your mother, I would have never thought like that. You must understand, though. The moment I had you in my arms, when I saw that you were this beautiful baby girl, I loved you. Then when I sat and waited for your mother to wake up, you sat with me sometimes--when you missed her most. While we waited, together, you were this tiny little thing that curled so perfectly into my arms. I loved you even more. You're an amazing creature and I would give up my own life for you. Right here, right now. I would do it. It's already killing me inside that you hate me so much." Edward shifted me so I was curled into him. This time I let him.

In all honestly, if I was in his shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. I was stupid for overreacting like I did. I should have talked to them before. The pain in his eyes was one that I already knew. He showed that look when he waited for my mom to wake up after I was born. Then again when he came for me after the Volturi took me. I noticed the pained look when Loretta still had my mom and Carlisle was fixing my wounds. I reached up and took his face in my hands--the way I used to share my thoughts with him. I remembered all the times he had this exact look in his eyes. The look of loss--of regret. I let him know I understood the feeling.

"You know," he sighed and placed his hands over mine--keeping them where they were. "Your mother has been trying to tell me this for years, but I never believed her," he held me tighter against his chest and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "She always told me I would go to heaven when it was time for me to… do whatever it is vampires do…"

"What's your point, dad?" I sighed, relieved. I couldn't believe how good it felt to say that. To be able to call him, dad. The smile on his face told me he liked it too.

"My point is, I never believed in heaven until I looked into your eyes. To watch this amazing little girl grow into a beautiful woman. It was then that I realized there was no possible way I can be destined to hell and create someone who was sent from heaven--someone as special as you."

"You really think that?" I asked.

My dad shook his head. "No, I know that."

"I'm so sorry," I started, but he held me tighter against him.

"Shh… It's all right. We're all right."

"Hey, Dad?" I asked. After a few moments of silence.

"What, Honey."

"Take me home."

The air around us seemed to lighten. I could almost feel the smile that was on his face. "As you wish."

* * *

**Don't worry guys! Jacob is waiting in the wings. This chapter needed to focus of Renesmee and Edward. **


	42. Chapter 42

My father helped me to my feet and we started walking towards the street. Joham stepped in our path and my dad growled, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me behind him. "You have nothing more to say to her. She's going home where she really belongs. Step aside and let us by."

"She hated you," Joham reminded him.

"But I don't know! I want to go home." I told him.

"If that's what you wish, but remember who you are." He glared at me.

I stepped beside my father, and straightened myself up. "I know exactly who I am. I'm a Cullen." I said proudly.

My dad put his arm across my shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. "You heard the girl." My dad said coldly and placed both his hands on my shoulders to push me forward and away from Joham.

He let us walk away and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to have them fight. Joham did take me in when I needed somewhere to go.

We walked in silence for a while, until I broke it. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, none of this was your fault. You didn't realize. I would have done the same thing--I did do the same thing. I left your mother thinking it was for the better. It nearly got both her and I killed."

"Right," I nodded.

"You and Jacob have some talking to do, though."

I shuddered. As much as I was dying to see Jacob--I was scared out of my mind.

"He's ok. His main worry was making sure you were safe."

"You're sticking up for Jacob?"

"Let's just say I had the chance to see exactly where he was coming from." My dad looked down and winked at me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Did you at least enjoy your stay?" He asked me.

I shook my head and placed all my memories of being here inside his head. My dad gasped and growled. "He told you not to use your gift? Don't you ever let anyone tell you that again."

"That's not all," I mumbled and kicked a rock out of my path. I continued to show him my attempt on hunting, which I simply threw in that I needed to hunt before we left.

Again, my dad growled deeply. "He told you to do what!"

"He said for me to use my body…" I trailed off not really wanting to finish that sentence.

"No," My dad shook his head. "You will never have to do that again. I could kill him for telling you that." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I wont ever do that again."

"Do… that… _again_?" My dad stepped in my path making me stop walking. "Are you keeping a memory from me?" He asked nervously.

"Oh! Oh, my, no! I didn't do anything with him. I wasn't even planning on it." I said quickly.

My dad sighed, relieved and we went back to walking.

"Nessie?" The sound of his voice set my heart flying and my head spinning. I held my breath as soon as Jacob stepped into view. He was still a good ten yards away from me, but it seemed further. I needed him in my arms. I needed to smell his scent. My head screamed for me to run towards him, but my heart was still in pain.

"He was hurting just as much as you. He feels horrible for having you find out what he thought of you. Give him a chance to explain just like you gave me. He loves you, kiddo." I stayed frozen in place as I listened to my fathers words. He was right, but he wanted me dead. I understand that my dad wanted the same thing too, but Jacob actually was planning on it. He walked away from my dying mother to kill me. That was until he saw my face. I understood his conversation with me in the hotel. When he hesitated after telling me he walked down the stairs to leave. What he meant to tell me was he was walking down the stairs to kill me. "I will leave you two to talk. I will be over with Jasper and Emmett with Fahima and Daray. Take all the time you need." He kissed my forehead before walking away.

"Renesmee," Jacob walked slowly towards me.

"No!" The tears streamed down my face.

"Please," he begged. "Just hear me out. I won't hurt you. I swear on my life."

I stayed where I was while he walked towards me.

"You didn't want me," I whispered once he was in front of me.

"I didn't know you."

"But you didn't want me."

"That's not how I feel now. I _need_ you, Ness. Without you my life is nothing."

I looked up into his beautiful dark eyes and I was finally found. Everything that I was, everything that I wanted to be--it was in him. My life made sense when he was around. But at the same time he did plan my death. How could I forgive that?

"If I could go back and change it all I would. You need to understand though, something I had no idea about was killing my best friend. A woman I loved so desperately, or so I thought. That love and devotion was all you. Even after you weren't in the room anymore, I felt the pull from you, but as I already told you, I thought it was pulling me away from the house. Away from Bella. The moment I realized it was you that was pulling me in, I knew I would spend the rest of my life protecting you. You took everything I had with you when you left. I was nothing but a body.

"That's funny," I snorted. "I left everything I had with you when I left. There was nothing in me when I got here. I sat in a room for days. I didn't even realize time had passed."

Jacob nodded. "I know what you mean. Please know that I love you with every fiber of my being. I will do absolutely anything you want me to right now. Anything you want, as long as it makes you happy."

I couldn't take the space between us anymore. I needed to have my hands on him to make sure this was real. "Anything?" I asked.

Jacob nodded.

"I want…" I hesitated. As much as I wanted to say it, I was still scared. I was scared that I would wake up and all this be a dream.

"What?" Jacob asked. "What do you want? I will give you anything."

"Hold me," My voice broke through my tears.

Jacob's breath caught and he immediately closed the gap between us. His arms encircled me and I was in his warm embrace. I could feel his body shaking, but it wasn't from his anger. He was crying.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I made a mess out of everything didn't I?"

"No, you just made me realize there is no way possible I can ever live without you."

"It still doesn't change the fact that…" I didn't want to finish the sentence.

Jacob's arms tightened around me. "I will spend the rest of forever making it up to you if I have to. If that's what will make you happy."

"The only thing that will make me happy is if you don't kill me."

"Renesmee, I would take my own life before I even thought of taking yours. Besides, Edward plotted Bella's death when they first met." Jacob pointed out.

"He thirsted for her blood." I nodded.

"Yes," Jacob agreed. "He knew her, saw her face and still wanted to hurt her. I saw your face and my whole world changed."

"I guess I understand." I shrugged.

"C'mon, lets get you home." Jacob dropped his arms and took my hand.

"Wait," I tugged at his arm and he turned back to face me. I threw my arms around his neck and melted against his body as soon as his lips touched mine.

We still had some sorting out to do, but right now I needed him. Jacob seemed to need me just as much. This kiss was not one I have ever experienced before. His hands slid down my arms, down my sides and rested on my hips. He tightened his grip there and held me closer to him. His right hand slid up my back and tangled in my hair, securing my lips against his. I didn't mind.

"Ok, I think we're all made up here." My dad's voice came from behind me. "Jacob, get a grip! She's a child." My dad grabbed my arm and easily pulled me away from him. I tried hiding my heavy breathing but since he was a vampire, it was a little hard.

My dad let Jacob and I walk hand in hand back to Joham's house. I let go of Jacob's hand as soon as I saw my uncles. Fahima and Daray were not around, but I was not really paying attention.

"Uncle Emmett! Uncle Jasper!" I yelled as I ran over to them. I wrapped my arms around both of them at the same time. They hugged me back and I knew this was where I truly belonged. My family did love me.

"Don't do that again! Do you know how upset… your cousin is?" Emmett pushed Jasper aside and scooped me up into my favorite bear hug.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I smiled as he realized I knew he was using Alyssa as an excuse. He was the one that was worried about me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged and smiled, kissing my cheek.

The rest of the way was centered around me. They all wanted to know what I did here, and how I was able to not kill that innocent boy. My throat burned at the thought. I put the thought into my dad's head and he took my hand. "Let's get your things and we'll get you something to drink before the flight home. Can you wait a little longer?"

"If I can have something to hold me over." I countered.

"Of course." He nodded. "I hear a jaguar. I will bring it to you. Stay with Jacob and your uncles." Before I could protest he was gone and back with a large black cat, limp in his arms. I suddenly didn't care that he killed it for me. His blood smelt too tempting.

"Thanks!" I smiled and my dad dropped it at my feet. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob continued towards Joham's house to leave me with my snack.

"Wow," I sighed when I was finished. "That's better than mountain lion!"

"Well," my dad scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "I don't know about that, but it's close. Last time we were here your mother had an anaconda." My dad shuddered.

"You let her?"

"Yes, I have to understand that she's actually a vampire and not this innocent, fragile girl anymore."

"Can I--"

"Absolutely not! Now lets go." My dad took my hand and led me towards Joham's house.

"But, I'm still thirsty." I reached up with my free hand and cupped my throat. The burning was barely cooled with the jaguar.

"I know, honey, we'll hunt before the flight. I just want your bag out of that house. I would say just leave it but…" he trailed off and held his hand out--palm up--waiting for me to finish his sentence.

"But I could never leave my clothes behind! I need my boots! Plus… I… took all the money in the cookie jar." I looked down at the ground as we walked.

"Wait, you took it all?"

I nodded.

"Ness, do you realize how much money was in there? What were you thinking traveling with that much money?"

"Survival."

"For who? The entire country?"

I smiled and looked up at him as innocently as I could. "I'm a teenage girl. I have needs you know. That money might be enough to keep this country afloat for a year, but it's enough to keep _me_ satisfied for two… if you're lucky. A girls gotta shop, dad."

"You know, your mother would never say something like that. You're aunt brainwashed you when you were a baby."

I snapped my mouth shut when we reached Joham's house. Jacob had my bag on his shoulder already. Joham was standing outside with Fahima and Daray.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you! You will always be a sister." Daray said as she hugged me.

"Thank you for being a friend when I didn't have any."

"I'm always here, and Mr. Cullen I am terribly sorry for telling her the secret. I didn't realize the mess it would cause you and your family."

"It's all right. We're dealing with it. I will not have you come between my family again. Please know that I will step in and deal with the problem first hand next time."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I understand."

Joham went to place his hand on her shoulder to stop her from talking, but she swatted it away.

"It will be forgotten." My dad nodded. He looked at Joham and his voice turned colder than ice. "I will not have you speak to my daughter again. You have nothing more to say to her. You raise your girls to hunt the way they do, but I raised mine differently. And her powers are a part of who she is, who she comes from. I will not tolerate anyone telling her not to use something that is a part of her. Which reminds me, has the Volturi talked to you about the new race you're starting?"

Joham gasped and pulled both Fahima and Daray behind him. "No," he whispered.

"Well, I suppose they will. They never go back on their word, and when they found out about my daughter they wanted to come looking for you. See That's the difference between your fathering and mine. Your daughters were conceived for experiment purposes. My daughter was conceived through love. And that was how she was raised. You raise your daughters to be who you want them to be, and my wife and I will raise ours to be who she wants to be." My dad turned his back on Joham and slid his arm around my waist. Jacob reached for my hand and I squeezed it.

"Home?" He asked me.

"Home," I sighed.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ness, honey that's your third kill." Jacob hissed as I stalked towards my prey.

"Leave her be." I heard my dad tell him.

When I was finished I stood up and wiped my mouth clean. "Done," I sighed. It felt nice to feel full. My throat no longer burned and I was able to concentrate better.

"Good, now we need to meet up with your uncles. The plane leaves in an hour." My dad informed me.

I walked between Jacob and my father deeper into the woods. "Do you want to run, or ride?" My dad asked.

"I'll ride." I yawned. Since I was no longer focused on being hungry I was realizing I was exhausted. Not sleeping for days was sure to takes it's toll sooner or later. My dad turned around and I jumped onto his back. He stayed at Jacob's pace as we made our way towards the airport.

"Hey, dad?" I asked once we were on the place. I had to fight to keep my eyes open.

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

"Jacob," My dad smiled over my head at Jacob. "He remembered Nahuel and where he said he came from. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try and find you here. As soon as we got off the plane we could smell your scent. By the time we got here, it was over three days old, so we weren't sure if you were still here or not. Your uncles ran ahead to see if they could pick up a new trail, but Jacob and I followed old trails from Joham. We reached his house and found a new trail of your scent and followed it. That's when I found you with that boy." My dad growled deeply.

I leaned over in my seat and rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his arm. "Thank you for stopping me. I don't think I would have ever forgave myself it I went through with it. I was so thirsty, though."

"I know, it's ok. The important thing is that you were stopped."

Jacob reached over and patted my knee reassuringly.

"How long until we get in a real plane? I hate riding coach." I grumbled and slumped back in my seat. I was sitting between my father and Jacob. There was a old guy drooling across from us. It was gross.

"There's my girl," my dad chuckled. "We'll be landing soon and then we're first class the rest of the way home."

"Okay," I sighed and pushed on the seat in front of me. There was no room in this plane! The guy turned in his seat and glared down at me. My dad and Jacob leaned forward at the same time and I giggled. I knew it was immature, but I didn't care. I grinned and waved at him. He took in the look on my dad's face then Jacob's and turned to face forward again.

I was happy once I was in the familiar first class seats. My dad let me sit with Jacob and I curled into his side, not able to fight off sleep.

"Renesmee," Jacob's voice woke me up. I leaned over him to see the familiar city of my home.

"Mom," I whispered.

"Is extremely upset." Jacob said.

"How upset?"

"She didn't come with us because we couldn't get her to leave your room."

"Oh, wow." I took a deep breath and shook my head. "She's never going to forgive me."

"Yes, she will. I know my wife and she's not one to hold grudges for very long. You should know that by now." My dad reached over and patted my shoulder.

I saw her before she saw me. Odd, I know, but I froze in place. My mother was looking at the arrival screen and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Carlisle's hand was on her shoulder as he looked at the screen behind her.

"Mom!" I yelled and pushed between Jacob and my dad. As soon as I called out to her my mom spun on her heels and her eyes immediately fell on me.

"Renesmee!" She cried out and planted her feet as I raced across the baggage claim.

"I'm so, so sorry! I'm beyond sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" I cried.

We were silent for a moment as we took in the others scent. I didn't realize it until now, just how much I missed her scent. And it was obvious that she missed mine too.

"First off," she said and placed her hands on my shoulders, holding me away from her so she could look at me. "Were you hurt?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Ok," my mom breathed. "Second, don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" She yelled.

"I wont, I promise." I said quickly.

"If something is bothering you, you talk to one of us before you run off with a stranger! I don't care if you call up grandpa Swan! You talk to anyone before you skip the country. Understand?"

"Yes," I sniffed.

"And third," she smiled. "I love you." She crushed me against her.

"Love you too, mom."

"And your grounded." She added.

"For what?!" I half shrieked. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy reunion? Haven't I been through enough?

"Oh, I don't know. Stealing, leaving the country…" My mom trailed off with a shrug.

"Ok, I get it. I really am sorry."

"I'm just glad you're home."

"Me too," I sighed.

The ride home was comfortable. The sleep on the plane wasn't enough and I could feel myself dozing off. My mom had called to let my aunts and grandma Esme know I was home safe, but they were going to let me sleep until they saw me. I leaned against my mom in the backseat of the Volvo. It was nice to be back in a real car. I was beginning to realize just how materialistic I actually was. That wasn't my fault though. I couldn't help that I was brought up that way.

I was vaguely aware of being carried up to my room. I could tell by his scent that it was my dad. He laid me on my bed and my mom had taken his place. Her hands moved over me as she stripped me from my clothes and changed me into my favorite sweats. I was more than happy to be in my own bed, to feel the soft cotton of my sheets.

It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I caught a outline of someone sitting at the foot of my bed. I sat up straight ready to scream.

"Calm down, it's just me." My mom whispered.

I relaxed and laid back down. "What are you doing in here?"

"Watching you sleep. Making sure you're really home. I sat in this spot wishing you would walk through your bedroom door, throw your book bag in the corner and sit next to me to tell me about your day." The moonlight reflected off her pale skin as she looked down at her hands. "You never came home." She whispered.

I crawled to the foot of my bed and laid my head on her lap. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't blame you. Not at all. I just wish you would have talked to one of us before you ran off. I guess it bothers me so much because it was what your father did. Instead of him talking to me, he up and left."

"I wasn't exactly living the high life." I mumbled. "As soon as I got there I sat in the corner of my room and days passed without me even realizing it. I wasn't there. I don't remember anything from that time."

I felt my mom's fingers running through my hair. "I know that feeling." She said softly.

"You do?"

"Yes, it took me months to finally realize I was alive after your father…"

"Months?" I repeated.

"I'm glad it didn't take me months to wake up."

"Me too."

I yawned and closed my eyes. "What time is it?" I mumbled.

"You've been sleeping for eighteen hours." She continued to run her fingers through my hair.

"Why am I still tired?"

"Running away takes a lot out of you. Go back to sleep."

"Will you stay in here with me?"

"Of course." She grabbed my comforter and wrapped it around me. I was already half asleep before she could finish covering me. I was only vaguely aware of her hands moving back to my hair.

* * *

**For those of you who are on the SLDL message board you already know that I am leaving for NY on Tuesday. I will not have time to write, so I am letting all of you know. This way you're not sitting waiting for an update. I will be home Monday December, 28th. So expect an update by Wednesday. I hope everyone has a great holiday! I will be around the boards, so feel I'll probably talk to whoever then!**


	44. Chapter 44

***HAPPY NEW YEAR* Everyone!! I hope you all have a safe and happy New Year. How was everyone's holiday? I'm glad to be back home and writing again lol. Sorry it took so long, I never leave my stories that long, but i had no time to write at all. But that's ok, I'm back now! Here's ch.44. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before I knew it, my parents were making me go back to school. I got up and dressed quickly. I knew Derek would be excited to see me. Either that or really mad at me. "What are you worrying about?" My father asked me. I knew I could feel him starring at me from across the table. I was poking my cereal with a spoon--still full form my hunt a few days ago--and my father was reading the paper. My mom had left early for class. She was graduating this year and she wanted to make sure she was on time for every class. It was amazing how human she acted.

"I'm not worrying about anything." I lied.

He leaned across the table and poked at my forehead. "You're mother gets the same lines across her forehead when she's worried about something. Talk to me."

He got me there. He had many years of practice reading her facial expressions in order to know what she was thinking about. Like her I wore my emotions clearly on my face. Why couldn't I inherit all the cool things about her? Why did I have to get all her flaws?

"Ness," My father touched my cheek to pull me back to the present.

I sighed deeply. He wasn't going to let it go. "I'm nervous about Derek's reaction to seeing me again." I remembered how my family reacted to seeing me. It was like I was gone for a year rather than a few days. Aunt Alice wanted to throw me a party, but luckily my mom stepped in with that one. I didn't want any attention for running away. Apparently my mother felt the same way. Plus that fact that she had to remind everyone I was grounded.

"Derek will be happy to see you, although he would be right to be a little upset. You did leave him with on hell of a goodbye."

"I know," I groaned. "I'm really sorry, Dad."

"Me too," He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I guess we're even now." I shrugged.

"No, we're not, but you did scare the hell out of me. Don't do it again."

"I already told you a million times…"

"I know, I know," my dad said seriously. I hated when he talked like that. It made him seem older than he looked. "It's going to take a while to really trust that. In time your mother and I will be able to know you wont run off and do something like that again." My dad pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Did you have to put me on the other side of the fence? I thought it was going to take me forever to get Bella to trust that I wouldn't leave again. Now I know how she felt. Wondering where I was every time we weren't together…"

"Well, bright side?"

"I dare you," he grumbled, glaring at me over his hand.

"You should know how I feel. You should already know that I'm definitely not planning on doing that again." I waited for him to respond.

"Ok, you have a point."

"I'm right?"

"I didn't say that. I simply said you had a point. Go to school." He said quickly.

"You're not bringing me?"

My dad shook his head. "I have to get to work right now. The bus will be here soon."

"I'm not taking a bus to school!" I shrieked.

"And why not?" His half smile made me angrier. My tantrum was amusing him.

"They're gross! Wasn't riding coach on a plane for three hours torture enough? Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Renesmee, it's a school bus. Kids take them to school everyday."

"No way! I'm not getting on a bus."

"Ah, see, you spoil her too much. What's wrong, Little Miss Prissy is used to luxury? She doesn't want to get her expensive clothes full of nasty bus smell? Edward, you have to stop giving the girl every little thing she wants. She really is a little monster--a spoiled rich little monster." Jacob teased as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm beginning to see that." My dad agreed.

"Take me to school!" I begged Jacob. "Please," I added my smile I knew he couldn't resist, and even batted my eyelashes.

"Edward, it's ok, I can take her." Jacob melted in front of me.

"Who's spoiling who, now?"

Jacob smiled and shrugged. "You know I cant tell her no."

"Neither can I." My dad shook his head and sighed. "Go," he said quickly.

"Yes!" I hissed. "Thanks Daddy!" I jumped up and ran around the table, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "See you when I get home."

"Yeah," he groaned. "If your mother asks, you took the bus. She seems to be on this kick where you're punishment is treating you like a normal human teenage girl."

"Trust me, I won't say a word." I promised and handed him his briefcase and even held the door open for him.

"Stop kissing up," he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. I'll see you after school. Be at the hospital for your measurements. Grandpa will meet you in my office." My dad waved and disappeared.

"Why did you drop my mom off at school this morning?" I asked once I got my books together. "Not that I'm complaining." I added.

"I wanted the car today, and I would rather drive her car than Edward's. In return I had to promise you were not going to step foot in the car at all today. She said if I had to drive you anywhere it was to be the hospital because you are injured, and I would have had to do that in the Volvo. She's really taking this to an extreme, but that's Bella."

"I won't tell her." I repeated, just to make sure he knew I wasn't going to say anything.

"You better not. It will be both our heads if she found out. Then I'll have to take your father down with us."

"That would be funny to see, but trust me, my lips are sealed."

"And keep those thoughts out of her head too."

I nodded and swung my bag over my shoulder. "To the Ferrari!"

Jacob snorted behind me and mumbled something about money and our future. I hid my smile from him. He was actually thinking about our future together? I would rather have him than all the money that the Cullen family had.

I stood in the parking lot and watched Jacob drive away. Slowly I turned to face the front of the school. It felt like I haven't been here in years. "Ness!" Alyssa called as she ran over to me.

"Hey," I held my arms out and hugged her.

"I just saw Derek. He's on his way over."

"Really?" I asked. "How was he? Mad, sad, or happy?"

Alyssa laughed at me and hugged me again. "He's excited to see you."

"Excited," I repeated. "That's a good thing."

"Renesmee!" Derek yelled and picked up his pace when he saw me. I couldn't believe how happy I was to see him.

"Hi!" I called out. He knocked the breath out of me as he slammed into me--knocking both of us to the ground.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that to me again! I almost begged your father to take me with him, but I'm just a human." He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Derek, I was only thinking of myself at the time. I was hurt by what my father and Jacob thought of me when my mom was pregnant, but it's all straightened out. I won't do anything like that again. I swear."

"Good," he held me against him for a few seconds and rolled off of me. He stood up and took my hand to help me to my feet.

"So what did you do while you were going insane?"

"Missing you," I said sweetly.

"So, you were really staying with vampires that didn't hunt animals like your family does?"

I nodded. "Yup, and I even went hunting with them." I shuddered. Why was I telling him this?

"You drank a human's blood? Wow, that's big. Are you going to eat me now? Should I be worried? Do you like it better than animal blood?"

"Derek!" I stepped in front of him and covered his mouth with my hand. "Stop with the 21 questions. No, I didn't taste human blood. I came close… too close. My dad stopped me in time. I mean, just in time."

"How close?"

"Teeth were at his neck."

"Yup, that's close." Derek nodded and threw his arm across my shoulders. "Good to have you back, girl. I'd taken ya even if I knew you were all for drinking the humans. I'd have to wear a lot of turtle necks, but I'd still love ya."

"Gee, Derek, you sure know how to talk to a woman." I chuckled.

The bell rang and we rushed into our class. School went by rather smoothly. My friends were very welcoming. It felt like I never left. Derek never left my side whenever we were together.

I sat on the brick wall in front of the school and bounced my heels off it. Jacob should be here by now. I hope my mom didn't find out he brought me to school. "Hey, Cullen!" One of the seniors waved as he walked by me. I half raised me hand and waved confusingly. I had no idea who he was. He stopped and turned back to face me. "It's Gary, we danced at Derek and his brothers party a while back. You're a good dancer."

"Oh, wow, er, hi." I stammered.

"So, I was wondering… would you like to see a movie some time? Maybe catch a bite to eat?" He asked with a very cute half smile. I could only smile back.

"You wouldn't like what she eats." Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me off the wall.

"Oh, are you a vegan?" He asked me, ignoring the fact that Jacob was half standing in front of me.

"Something like that." Jacob snapped.

"I'm sorry, did she lose her voice or something?" Gary grumbled.

"No, she's just taken," Jacob informed him rather coldly. "By me."

"Then why didn't she tell me that in the first place?" Gary stepped closer to Jacob at the same time Jacob pushed me away from him. His arms started to shake and I wrapped m arms around his waist.

"Take me home, Jake." I begged.

Jacob took my hand and he stormed towards the car.

"He gets a little territorial," I shrugged. "Sorry, but thanks for the offer."

Gary forced a smile and found Derek's brother before walking towards their cars.

"Ness, if you think it's too early for us--" Jacob started to say, but his lips were suddenly busy. He was silent the whole way home and while I unpacked my book bag. He came up behind me and his voice sent chills through my body. I needed him to realize I wanted him and no one else.

Our lips moved together perfectly. His arms wound around my waist and crushed my body against his. I didn't realize we were backing up until my back hit the counter. Dishes clattered to the ground--I remembered I forgot to clean up my breakfast dishes. Jacob unwound his arms and clasped his hands on my hips, lifting me onto the counter. Was this it? It couldn't be. Jacob was so set on not being together like this until I was of age. His hands slid under my shirt and touched the bare skin of my back. I reached between us and pulled his shirt over his head. My hands traced the perfect lines of his chest and stomach. I never noticed how beautiful he was until this moment. I could feel Jacob take my shirt into his hands and we both jumped when the phone rang behind me. Jacob shook his head and stared at me wide-eyed as be backed away from me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I heard my mom's greeting on the answering machine and the beep for the person on the other line to leave a message. "Renesmee? Jacob?" My mom's voice echoed through the kitchen.

"Bella," Jacob choked on her name. His hands balled into fists and he pressed them to his temples. "You're too young, I'm so sorry."

"Someone pick up the phone! Renesmee, you're supposed to be at the hospital right now. Where are you?" I wanted to yell for her to be quiet. I was dealing with something a little more important than being measured to see if I was still growing.

"Jake, it's not your fault. I was an equal participant."

"I know, but you're so young. I can't do that to Bella."

"I swear if you're not home, Renesmee, you're grounded for another three weeks!"

I growled and picked to the phone. "I'm here!" I yelled into the phone.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"I was talking to Jacob." I wasn't lying. We were talking.

"Have Jacob bring you here, please. Carlisle is waiting."

"Okay," I said and hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

"I'll drop you off, but I'm not going anywhere near you're father." Jacob swallowed. I've never seen him nervous when he talked about my dad. I guess I could understand why. I slid off the counter and walked over to him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm a fifteen-year-old who just happens to be born ten years ago."

"I know you may think like that, but I still can't, Ness. We will wait until you're older."

"I can wait." I reached up on my toes and kissed his jaw. Jacob placed his hands on my hips once more, but this time he pushed me away from him.

"Let's go." He said and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

This was going to be a long few years.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year!! To start off my New Year AMAZINGLY Restless Heart had been nominated for Best Renesmee story of 2009!! Thank you for all of you who nominated me! This is my first EVER nomination! I feel honored just to be nominated, but if you would like to nominate and vote for Restless Heart or any other story here's the link.  
http://forum[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/topic/66481/20624122/1/ (remember to change the [dot] to .) I will also have the link on my forum. Click the link to my homepage on my profile and it will take you to the forum. **

**Thank you again and in advance for anyone who nominates Restless Heart! You guys are beyond amazing! I have never had a better group of dedicated readers. Thank you for all the support and that nomination just made my year! Thank you again, and I hope to see more nominations out there ;) **

* * *

I followed my mom with my eyes as she flitted around the house. My father and I would laugh when she stopped in front of us yelling because she couldn't find anything. I have never seen a vampire look so unorganized in my entire life. I think she forgot she could find things easily by just sniffing them out.

_Does she always act like this before a big event?_ I asked my father silently. I've never seen her so nervous.

"You should have seen her for her High School graduation." My dad said lowly.

"I had a good excuse!" My mom yelled from somewhere on the second level of the house.

"I wasn't talking about that." My dad looked at my confused expression and shook his head. "She hates when attention is placed on her."

"That I know, but she should be happy."

My mom appeared in front of us with her hands on her hips. "Can you stop talking about me like I can't hear you? Edward, please help my find my black stilettos."

"You're daughter had them last." He said and pointed to me.

"I put them back in your closet… no, no I didn't." I cringed into my fathers side. "I let Alyssa borrow them."

"What?!" My mom shrieked. Her bell voice made my ears ring.

"Bella, it's not like you don't have other ones up there." My mom and I both stared, eyes gaping, at my father.

"I wanted _those_!" She growled.

"Since when do you flip out over a pair of shoes?" My dad leaned forward and took her hands, pulling her down onto his lap.

"Since they go perfectly with my skirt. This is not a High School graduation, Edward. I'm becoming Dr. Bella Cullen." My mom smiled and leaned into kiss him.

"Gross," I grumbled and walked towards the phone. "Hey, Alyssa!" I said when she answered.

"Hurry up! I'm on the other line with Seth."

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to know if you still had the stilettos I let you borrow?"

"Oh, those? I, er, think I let my mom wear them."

"How is it possible for all of us to be the same size?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Rose!" My mom half growled into her cell phone. I turned to face her and spoke quickly into the phone.

"My mom just called your mom. Go talk to Seth. Bye!" I said and hung up the phone.

"Rose, I need them more than you! How many damn shoes do you have? Why do you need mine?" My mom got off my dad's lap and paced the floor rather quickly.

"Fine I hope _my_ shoes look good on you for _my_ graduation." My mom snapped and shut her phone. She tossed it over her shoulder and dashed back up the stairs. My dad caught the phone and buried his face in his hands.

_Is everything set up for her party?_ I asked him silently. My grandparents were renting out a hall for her graduation party. Grandpa Swan was coming with Sue and Leah and Seth. Sam and Emily were even coming with Jayden. I couldn't wait to see him. Jacob had asked Paul, Rachel, and Billy to come also. We were all going to be together again. My mom had to be happy about that.

"Yes, I have to run out and… you know what." He waved my mom's phone in the air and I knew he had to go outside to talk without my mom hearing him.

I decided to go up to my room and get changed while my dad was outside on the phone.

Jacob caught me before I walked into my room. His arms wound around my waist and he kissed my neck. I was really proud of how much he was not thinking about our little scene a few months ago. My dad hasn't killed either one of us yet, so he must be thinking other things while around my father. It was fine with me.

"I have to go." He whispered into my ear.

I leaned back against his body and he held me closer. "Where?" I whispered back.

"I have to pick up everyone from the airport."

"Oh, will you come back here?"

"Of course." He turned me so I was facing him.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My mom screamed.

I cringed.

"Bye," Jacob kissed me quickly and turned to run out of my room. My mom stood with her arms tight against her chest. "Are you wearing that to…" Jacob trailed off when my mom growled at him. "See ya." He said quickly and ran down the hall. She must have been changing, but changed her mind on something. She had on sweat pants and my dad's sweatshirt.

"What did I do now?" I shrugged.

"Where is my white blouse?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Yeah?" My mom sniffed the air and went to my laundry basket. "Renesmee," she wined when she found it.

"Ness!" My dad called from down the stairs.

"Coming!" I said quickly and ran towards my door. My mom stood in my path and I groaned.

"Ask before you take my clothes."

"Sorry," I shrugged and she let me slip passed her.

"Whatever you need I'm your girl. You just saved my life." I sighed when I found my father.

He looked up at the ceiling. "So I've heard." He looked down at me and winked.

"I need you to go with Jacob. He's going to bring everyone back to Grandma and Grandpa's." I nodded once and ran back up stairs to get changed.

"Where are you off to?" My mom asked. I stopped short and gasped.

"Wow, mom. You look hot!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped into her alternate shoes. Her entire outfit changed. She had on a sleeveless black dress that came to just above her knees. Her shoes strapped around her ankles. I have to remember to borrow that outfit if Jacob and I ever go on a real date.

"Do I have to ask again?"

"I'm going out with Jacob."

"We have to leave soon. Where is Jacob going?"

_S.O.S! Dad help me._ I knew I wasn't getting around her without his help.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to bring her to the ceremony. She wanted to go over there for a little while. I said it was fine."

My mom opened her mouth to speak but shut it. My dad smiled crookedly at her and she melted against his touch. "You look beautiful." He said softly. His lips moved to her ear. I was glad I didn't hear what he said. Her lips found his quickly and she waved for me to leave. Was she ever going to be ready to go?

I ran out of the house and met Jacob in Aunt Rosalie's SUV. "How did you get past Bella?" He asked me.

"I didn't," I sighed. "Dad had to step in."

"How?"

I replayed the scene in my head for him and he shuddered. "I didn't mean for you to play it out for me."

"Well I had to see it, so I thought it was only fair." I chuckled.

"Well, you look pretty good yourself."

I looked down at my blue and white sundress. "Pretty good?" I repeated.

Jacob rounded the corner of our block and glanced over at me. "We were still close to your parents hearing range, and your fathers annoying little talent."

"So, what do you really want to say?"

Jacob took a deep breath and looked away from me. "You look _more _than pretty Nessie… you look…" Jacob paused, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His voice was a whisper when he spoke again. "It's taking all I have in me not to… I think you look breath taking… yeah, that's safe enough."

"Safe enough?" I groaned and leaned back in my seat.

"Ness I know you don't have the mind of a ten year old… you definitely don't have the body of one," Jacob glanced over at me once more. His face flushed and he turned away from me when he knew I caught him checking me out.

"But?" I smirked.

"But I can't think of you like that, yet."

"You can't?" I chuckled and opened my mind to him. I replayed the vision of his eyes moving from my face down my neck, across my torso, and resting on my bare legs.

"Renesmee!" Jacob gasped, and tried shaking the vision out of his head.

"What?" I shrugged. "I just wanted to remind you of your true thoughts."

"Thanks, but I torture myself enough with them--I don't need your help."

"Well, it seemed like you did."

Jacob pulled into a parking spot and turned his body towards me. "I love you, Renesmee, I do, but I can't love you like you want. Not yet."

I looked down at my hands, and tried desperately to hide the pain. Jacob reached across my body and placed his hand on my cheek, pulling my face up to look at him.

"I didn't mean that I don't want you like that. Trust me, I do. I _really_ do. You have no idea…" Jacob closed his eyes, as if he was concentrating very hard on something. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look. It's complicated… for one thing, your parents. And I owe it to them, I promised to be whoever you need me to be, and right now it's really hard for me to keep telling you, 'no'."

"I guess I understand, but it's hard."

"You don't have to tell me that." He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to mine.

"We have forever, why rush?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "C'mon, let's go get the Forks Clan."

Jacob got out of the SUV and walked around to open my door. I threw my arms around his neck and his lips found mine once again. This time his lips moved more fiercely against mine. I turned my whole body so I was fully facing him. His hands slid from my face, down my arms, and came to rest on my hips. He slid me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him close. I knew we were in a public place, but I didn't care. All too soon Jacob's lips slowed and his hands raised to my hands at the back of his neck.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" Jacob said, breathlessly.

"I don't remember."

Jacob chuckled and took my hand to help me out of the SUV.

"Claire!" I yelled as soon as I noticed her walking with my Grandpa Swan. Quil was close behind her.

"Nessie!" She yelled back. Maybe now was a good time to talk to her. We never got the chance while I was in Washington, and now I needed her more than ever. Was Quil doing the same thing to her? Was she too young for him? No, I snorted to myself. She's really sixteen. Stupid fast growing vampire--human mixed gene!

I finished saying hi to everyone else and we rushed to my grandparent's house.

"Clair? You have a minute?" I asked her, once Quil left with Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Sam. Jacob wanted them to know the land incase they needed to run.

"Sure, what's up?"

I pulled her into mine and Alyssa's room. I was glad I had a place to talk privately. I turned on the radio. I knew none of the Cullens would be listening. They were all too busy talking about the graduation and the party.

"How are you and Quil?" I asked her.

Her smile told me everything, before she even opened her mouth. "It's great! I can't believe how much I love him!"

"I know how you feel, but is Quil… pushing you away?"

Claire look at me with a blank stare. "What?"

"When things are getting too serious. Does he push you away?"

She looked down at her hands and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

I nodded, and bit my bottom lip. I already knew what she was going to say.

"We've… I've… he's… wow," she sighed.

"Ok, don't need to know anymore." I snapped.

"Haven't you and Jacob…?"

"No," I groaned. "He thinks I'm too young. I understand he doesn't want to do that to my parents. That's what stinks about his best friend being my _Mom_. That's so not fair!"

"Have you come close?"

I nodded. To be safe I put the memory in her mind, so I didn't risk anyone downstairs overhearing. I remembered the first time we almost lost control in the kitchen, and then right before we picked them up from the airport.

"Wow," Claire breathed.

"I know," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry! I wish I could relate, but Quil doesn't have to be careful with me. Jacob is right though. I'm surprised he has the power to tell you, 'no'." Claire giggled. "I don't think Quil has ever said that to me."

"Aren't you just the lucky one." I mumbled.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I just wish I could snap my fingers and suddenly be the age I look."

"Soon enough."

"I guess," I sighed.

Someone knocked on the door and my grandpa opened it. "Are you girls ready?"

"Yup," we both said in unison.

The auditorium was all set up with streamers, balloons, and bows of the school's colors. It looked so elegant and beautiful. We took our seats and I ended up between Jacob and my father. Great. I leaned forward to see where everyone else ended up. Claire was on the other side of my dad with Quil, and the rest of the pack. Beside Jacob was my grandparents, Grandpa Swan and my aunts and uncles were sitting in front of me. I couldn't wait to see my mom's face when she saw all of us sitting here.

The graduating class walked into the room and marched to their seats. My mom passed us and took a double take. We all laughed and waved at her. She narrowed her eyes and turned quickly to walk to her seat. No one else wore their cap and gown as good as she did.

The ceremony dragged on while people made their speeches. I looked up at my dad and his eyes never left my mom's back. Jacob leaned back in his chair and rested his arm across the back of mine. His scent was driving my crazy.

The graduating class stood up and started walking across the stage to get their diplomas. "Heather Clopps, Isabella Cullen…" We all stood up and cheered as soon as she walked gracefully across that stage. Before she stepped off she looked back at all of us and smiled, rolled her eyes, and waved. We waved back.

Another speech was given and then the ceremony was over. It was time to party. I went to walk past my dad to wait for my mom, but he caught the top of my arm and spun me back around to face him. "We need to talk. I won't ruin this day for your mother, but I get you as soon as the party is over."

I glanced around to see what I could have done wrong. Claire was in her seat talking to Quil. I bet I knew what they were talking about. "Claire?" I asked my dad. He tightened his grip on my arm and nodded.

"Later, your mother is coming." He said coldly.

I needed to find Jacob. I spotted him talking with Jayden, Sam, and Emily. "Jake, I need to talk to you." My voice shook.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

He let me pull him away from my family. I opened my mouth to talk, but my uncles stepped in on either side of me. They each took an arm, growled at Jacob and started to pull me away from him. "I talked to Claire, my dad knows everything." I said quickly. Jacob's mouth fell open and I was yanked away. My dad was hugging my mom and he passed her down the line of our family and friends. Emmett handed me over to my dad and he took my hand.

"I'm not five, you know." I reminded him.

"No, but your only five years older than that." He explained.

"You would think that way."

"Renesmee, this is not the time."

"So let me go." I waited for him to let go of my hand. When he didn't I continued. "What will mom think when you have me glued to your side all night? She'll know something is wrong." I whispered.

I counted to ten in my head and my dad dropped my hand. "I'm watching you." He warned.

"What else is new." I mumbled, and walked away.


	46. Chapter 46

The party was fun, if you like your boyfriend avoiding you, your father glaring at you every second, and mad at your best friend. Yes, this party was a blast. I sat in a chair and poked at my cake. "What's wrong, kiddo?" Grandpa swan sat down next to me.

"What isn't wrong?" I groaned.

"Tell your ol'Grandpa all about it." I had to smile, we was the only semi normal member of my family. He looked like he could be a grandpa, a young one, but a grandpa.

"Dad's mad at me and Jacob, Jacob is avoiding me, and it's all because of Claire!" I slammed my fist down on the table and got up to walk out of the room, but Uncle Jasper stood in my way. "Move," I growled.

"I'm sorry," Uncle Jasper breathed in deeply and as he exhaled I felt calm. I smiled at him and turned back around to face my grandfather.

"Sorry I snapped at you." I said, leaning in to hug him. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. As soon as Uncle Jasper was in the other room my anger came back full force. The person I now despised walked into the bathroom.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I tell Quil every--"

"I don't care!" I screamed through clenched teeth. "You've been my friend longer than you've been with Quil! You know my dad can hear thoughts! Why did you have to talk to him with my _mind reading father_ sitting right next to you!"

Claire backed away as my voice raised with each word. "Look, I'm not used to living around vampires with those little quirks, Renesmee, you guys have lived here for years! How am I supposed to remember everything. This isn't my fault. You shouldn't have talked to me then."

I crossed my arms tightly against my chest. "Now I know for next time." I snarled.

"Fine! Be that way! Would you be able to keep something from Jacob if he asked you what's wrong? NO! You wouldn't!" Claire yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on in here?" My mom asked, rushing into the bathroom with Aunt Rosalie and Alyssa behind her. "I could hear you screaming over the music."

"Nothing," I snapped, and tried pushing through the unwelcome crowd. My mom caught my arm and pulled me back into the bathroom.

"You have been pouting all night. What's wrong? You and Jacob fighting?"

"Ask your husband. He doesn't want to ruin your precious party." I pulled my arm out of her grasp and stormed out of the bathroom. I threw my head back and groaned when my father caught me.

"Edward?" My mom stood behind me, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"We will discuss it later. It's nothing to worry about right now."

"Bella!" Seth called for my mom.

"Later," she growled, pointed to me then raising an eyebrow at my dad. He nodded at something she silently said.

"Can I go now?" I asked when my dad didn't let me walk past him.

"This isn't Claire's fault. Cut her some slack." My dad looked over my head and turned, leaving Claire and I alone.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm a jerk."

"Yeah, you are, but I forgive you." I took Claire's hand and we walked outside to see where Jacob and Quil were. Alyssa was attached to Seth's side, so I knew she wasn't coming out here at all. Seth was inside with my mom.

"Hey, beautiful!" Quil said excitedly and took Claire in his arms. She giggled and blushed.

"Jacob," I sighed and walked over to him. He was leaning against the side of the building.

"What a mess," he breathed and pulled me against him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. "I know," I sighed heavily. "You will stay with me, no matter what, right?" I asked, my voice failing to hide the panic I felt.

Jacob tightened his grip around me. "I couldn't, there is no way I will ever walk away from you."

"Good," I breathed, and reached up on my toes to kiss him.

The ride home was silent. My mom would glance over at my dad, then over her shoulder at me. He never took his eyes off the road, and I glared out my window. Jacob reached silently across the space between us in the back seat, and took my hand. My dad glanced at me quickly in the rearview mirror, but kept his mouth shut. This had to be the first.

It didn't take long for him to talk. As soon as I was through the door, he slammed it shut behind me. I was half expecting him to board it up, but Jacob was inside with me, so that would explain why he didn't.

"She is _ten-years-old_ Jacob Black!" My dad snarled. "Keep you hands off my daughter."

"Ok," My mom placed her hands on his chest and forced him to back up and away from Jacob. "Someone needs to fill me in." She looked at me and I swallowed hard. "Talk," she commanded.

"He's blowing this way out of proportion," I started, rolling my eyes. "He always does, but Jacob and I haven't done anything!" I looked directly at my dad when I spoke. "Read his thoughts! His, not Claire's! Have we done anything?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he's not thinking about it! You're a child, Renesmee."

"Do I look like I'm ten? I'm a sophomore in high school! Girls in my grade are pregnant! I'm not a child. Sorry I can't be your little innocent baby forever."

"Both of you, chill!" My mom stepped between us. "What exactly did you tell Claire?" My mom asked.

"I'd… rather not." I said, bowing my head in embarrassment.

"Don't say it out loud." She offered.

I nodded. _Please don't flip out. I talked to Claire about the lack of a sex life, _my mom cringed at the words, but kept quiet and calm, so I continued. _I asked her if her and Quil have and she said they did. Mom, Jacob hasn't tried anything. It's both of us, but he doesn't want to disrespect you and dad. It's mainly you he's worried about. Please, that's the truth._

My mom nodded and cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, er, Jake, Um, I thank you for… that." She swallowed and faced my dad. "She's going to have feelings like every fifteen year old does. Her human years are different than her vampire side. Remember that. She fell for Jacob at the same time Alyssa and Claire fell for Seth and Quil. She's physically and mentally at that age. She's just not literally fifteen. Edward, she's going to stop growing before she's of a legal age."

"Jacob is not to sleep under my roof anymore. Not under the same roof as her." My dad didn't seem to hear anything my mom said to him. "It's time you go home, Jacob."

"No!" I cried out. I would have fallen to my knees if Jacob didn't wrap his arms around me.

"I cant do that, Edward," Jacob protested. "But I respect your wishes. I will not stay here anymore."

"You're going back to La Push." My dad said coldly. "I put you in charge of protecting her, and you put your hands all over her! She's not ready for that yet. I will not have that under my roof!"

"We didn't do anything!" Jacob growled, his arms shaking around me.

"If he goes back to La Push," I swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew it had to come to this. "Than I'm going with him. I know I'm too young to stay with him, so I'll stay with Grandpa."

"Over my dissembled body!" My dad roared. "You are not going anywhere, young lady."

"Than Jacob stays. What did you do when Grandpa told you to stay away from Mom? You snuck through her damn window! At least Jacob doesn't sneak around and sleep in my bed at night. In all honesty, Mom was worse than me!"

"Leave her out of this." He growled.

"No, Edward." My mom bit her bottom lip. She never goes against him. He looked at her wide-eyed. "She's right. We couldn't stay away from each other. It's even harder for them. He will stay with Carlisle and Esme at night. You can't send him back to Washington. It will tear both of them apart. Don't split them up just because you're upset, she's growing up."

"No more freedom. You want to see each other? You see each other in front of me. No more privacy." My dad countered.

I opened my mouth but my mom shook her head. "It's something every father says." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"But this one means it." He growled, the warning ringing in his voice. "It's time for you to leave, Jacob." My dad reached out and yanked me out of his grasp. Jacob looked at me, his eyes full of pain.

_I love you, we'll be ok. _

Jacob nodded and walked out of the house. My dad dropped my hand and I darted up the stairs.

"Leave her be," I heard my mom telling him. "She's not going anywhere. Just let it go. I'll go up and talk to her in a little while."

"Bella, you have to understand what Claire saw, what Nessie showed her."

"Yeah? And how many times did we get carried away? I'm not liking that it's my best friend, trust me I would like to tear him apart. But she's not that far from me. I know Jacob, he wont let it get very far. He knows better." She half growled.

I was glad she was telling him that. She was right, Jacob wouldn't let things get out of hand. I could patiently wait until I was done growing, or of a legal human age. As long as I was with Jacob it didn't matter to me.


	47. Chapter 47

It was hard having to spend time with Jacob in front of my father, but I kept my mouth shut about it. Instead I put what was in my mind in my mothers head. _Mom, please, PLEASE tell dad to back off. He'll listen to you._ I begged as I followed her around the house. My aunts and grandmother were coming soon to pick her up. They were going hunting, then going over to Atlantic City for a weekend of gambling. It was my mothers first time, so my aunts are bringing her for her graduation. It was girls weekend which left me home alone with my father.

"No," her voice was stern.

_Why not! Than can I go with you? _

"No," she answered in the same tone.

_So you're going to leave me here with a bunch of guys?!_

My mom stopped packing her clothes and flitted over to me, placing her hands on either side of my face. "It's only for the weekend, and you'll have Alyssa here with you."

_No I won't! She'll be out with Seth all weekend! Her parents are more strict than you guys are, but _she _can go out all alone with him. _

"She's old enough--"

_I'm old enough! _I raised my eyebrows to let her know I was serious.

She held my face tighter between her hands and smiled. "You know what, you've been good the past couple pf days. What if I put the shield around Jacob tonight, so you have some privacy." Her voice got lower as she spoke and I knew that must mean dad was coming back home. He brought everyone back to the airport, except for Sam. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett decided to let his stay with Jacob at my grandparents house to make sure that Alyssa and I were protected with half of the vampires gone.

I smiled, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Bella, Renesmee!" My dad called out.

"Up, here," My mom spoke as if she was talking to me. Her smile lit up her face as soon as my dad entered their room.

"You are really going to go?" He asked her. I stepped out of the way, letting him take her in his arms.

"I'll be back before you know it." She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled at whatever she told him.

I shuddered. "Child in the room, since, that's what you think I am."

"Jacob will be here in two minutes, I'll be down in twenty." My dad reached out and touched my cheek.

"A whole twenty minutes? Oh, what shall I do?" I gasped.

"Renesmee," My mom scolded. "He can follow you down there right now. If that's what you want."

I snapped my mouth shut and ran out of the room, down the hall, and I made it halfway down the stairs when I heard the door open. "Jacob!" I called out as soon as I saw his face. I didn't bother running down the rest of the stairs. I took a leap and landed in Jacob's arms. He swung my feet up and cradled me against him. I kissed him with as much passion as I knew, knowing we wont have much time.

"Hi," Jacob said breathlessly.

"Hi," I sighed. "Can we go down into the basement?"

"That's out of the boundary lines. Speaking of which…"

I rolled my eyes. "They're saying goodbye, so we have a few minutes, alone."

"What is this? House of hormones? Outside, it's warm and sunny. You could use some sun." Jacob put me down and opened the front door for me.

He sat down on the front steps and I opened his arms, climbing onto his lap. He held me close to him and we sat in silence.

Too soon I heard my mom's luggage being dropped by the door. It opened and my dad stepped out at the same time my Aunts SUV pulled up.

_So long for putting your shield around him. _

"Hey, I don't want to hear it. You got alone time, right?"

"What are you talking about… you know what, I don't want to know." My dad pulled her tightly against him while my aunts and Grandma put my mom's bags with theirs.

"Hand her over," Aunt Alice chuckled.

"Don't get into too much trouble." My dad smiled back at her.

"We're just going to bring home some, not much."

Jacob burst into hysterics. "You know that's cheating?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered him innocently.

He rolled his eyes and snorted.

I got off of Jacob's lap and threw my arms around my mothers waist. "I'll only be gone for the weekend." She whispered into my ear.

"But it's a bunch of guys," I wined.

"You'll survive. I lived with my father for three years and look at me."

I rolled my eyes and held her tighter. "Yeah, you fell in love with a vampire, got married at eighteen and had a baby that nearly killed you, and your vampire husband had to turn you into a monster in order for you to live." I paused while I pursed my lips and nodded. "Yup, living with your father really kept you on the right track in life. Most teenagers dream of going to college and partying."

"Yeah, well I dreamed of immortality and being with the person I love _forever_. Now stop stalling." She laughed and hugged me tighter. "I'll miss you though."

"All the more reason to take me with you! I'm begging you! I will stay in the hotel room and--" My mom placed her index finger against my lips to silence me.

"I will see you in three days. That's it. Now, we have to go. I love you."

"Ok, then you better bring me home something big, and shiny!" She nodded and I hugged her once more. "I love you."

"Take care of her." My mom threw my father a warning glance and I knew she was silently telling him something I would have agreed on.

"I always do," he smiled, but I knew that wasn't his normal smile. He wasn't happy about whatever she said.

They said their goodbyes and Jacob stood, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hated to say goodbye to my mom. I knew it was childish, but I didn't like when she's not here. I miss her too much. I felt the lump in my throat and bit my bottom lip so it wouldn't quiver.

"Ness?" Uncle Jasper turned to face me as soon as the car was out of site.

"I'm fine. Look, you guys have fun. I'll be in my room."

Jacob let me go and I ran all the way up to my room. No one followed me, which made me relieved. I didn't need to give my father another excuse to say I'm only a child and not the age I look. I flipped open my laptop and decided to search the internet.

I heard a faint tapping sound. It got louder and I opened my eyes. I didn't realize I fell asleep. I was still sprawled out on my bed with my laptop on.

"Come in," I said, my voice sounding horse.

"Would you like to go hinting?" My dad asked, his warm smile let me know it wasn't going to try anything.

"Who's going?" I asked before I answered his question. I wanted to go hunting, but if my uncles were both going I would let it just be the guys.

"Me," He smiled and pointed to himself. "Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle are going, but they want to go down south a little. I want to go north. Jacob is staying behind to wait for Seth and Alyssa to get home. Now, I'm not asking you because I don't want you home alone with him. Although I would ask if you could have Derek over or one of your other friends until Alyssa came back."

"Wow, Dad. I'm impressed." I said happily. "You are not trying to be a pain, you're serious. You want to go hunting? Just the two of us?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I'd love to go." I smiled and sat up on my bed.

"Ok then," he smiled. "Get changed into your hunting clothes and meet me downstairs." He backed out of my room, shutting my door behind him.

I changed quickly into my old torn jeans and a t-shirt, combed through my hair and raced down the stairs. My dad was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes locked on Jacob as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Alyssa will be home in a few hours. Emmett wants you to make sure she will make curfew."

Jacob nodded, but didn't look away from the TV.

"Do you know what time curfew is? Are you listening to me at all?"

"Hey," I said quickly. Smiling like I didn't hear the anger in my fathers voice. "I'm ready to go."

"Ness," Jacob got off the couch and walked over to me. I was on the last step, so I could wrap my arms around his neck and reach his lips without having to. I peeked over Jacob's shoulder and noticed my fathers eyes on us. I leaned away and Jacob opened his eyes, his expression frustrated. Instead of kissing my lips he closed his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe," He said softly.

"I will."

"Did you hear me about--"

"YES, Edward!" Jacob spun to face my dad. "I will make sure he has her home by ten!" He yelled and stormed back onto the living room.

I crossed my arms and glared at my father.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Leave him alone."

"When he leaves _you_ alone."

"That's not going to happen." I grumbled and walked past him out the door.

"Ok, listen," he reached out to stop me. I made it halfway down the street before he said anything. I kept my back to him, and he kept his hand on my upper arm. "Once you stop growing… I will back off a little. But I will not have you _sleeping with him._" He growled deeply. "I'm not going to ask you to wait until marriage because that will only make you run out and get married as soon as possible. I cant stand to think of losing you. But please, just wait until you are of a more appropriate _human_ age. Meaning--"

I nodded. "Meaning, anything older than sixteen?"

"Well, I was thinking forty-five, but…"

"Dad," I turned around to face him and rolled my eyes.

"Eighteen," he said confidently. "That's how old your mother was."

I shook my head. "No, Jacob's sixteen. Plus you were seventeen."

"I'm not discussing ages anymore. I said I would prefer you wait until you were eighteen. It's your life, do with it what you will. I find out you… I will be very disappointed in both of you."

I looked down at my sneakers. I hated when he threw me the disappointed card.

"Hunting? I'll give you a head start for the biggest one."

"You're on," I said and he pulled me onto his back. I decided to let the conversation go. He wasn't trying to be mean about it. He was just being a dad with a one-of-a-kind daughter.

Once we reached our hunting spot, my dad let go of my legs and I slid off his back. I waited patiently while he sniffed and listened to the area around us. I made sure to stay as quiet as I could, but he already knew to tune out my heartbeat and the smell of my blood.

"Over there, They're coyotes…" He trailed off as he waited for me to either flip out or take my head start to them.

"They're not wolves, right?" My voice shook.

"No, but they are dogs. It's up to you. I can keep looking if you want."

I sighed. "Yes, please."

He nodded and went back to his serious face. "Bears?"

I nodded and licked my lips. "I can still have the biggest? AND kill it on my own?"

He seemed to think about in, a smirk forming on his lips. I knew that smirk, I did the same thing when I was thinking of being devious. I crouched down into my hunting pose before he was even done thinking. I didn't hear him move behind me, but his voice was right at my eat.

"Go," he hissed. I took off running, pushing myself faster than I normally run. It was no where near as fast as he could run, or even my mom for that matter, but it was a lot faster than a human.

"You better run faster than that if you want the biggest one!" I heard him call from where we were standing. He hadn't moved yet.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself even faster. I slowed when I smelt the warm blood of the bears. Three strong heartbeats vibrated the air around me. I could feel it against my skin, the smell set my throat on fire. I could hear my dad's approach, so I moved quickly. I crouched down again and snuck up behind the biggest bear. I knew he wanted me to wait until he was here incase something went wrong, but I couldn't ignore my throat. I took a leap and landed on the bears back. Before he could understand what was going on, my teeth sunk into him and I welcomed the warm blood to the now simmering fire in my throat. I heard a deep growl from behind me and I looked out of the corner of my eye as the other bear stood up straight, ready to attack me. My dad entered the tiny clearing and took out the bear. I finished with mine and went for the last one. I was full before I could finish and gave the rest to my dad.

"No more?" He asked when he was finished.

"Not right now. Maybe in a little while."

"Ok, well there is a herd of deer over that hill. I nodded and took off running. He was giving me another head start. I crossed a path that smelt familiar and slowed down. I listened for the source of the trail, but didn't find anything. I turned quickly to follow where it led to.

"Ness… Renesmee!" I heard my dad yell and pick up speed. He crossed the path. "No, Renesmee, stop!" He called out. His voice getting closer. He appeared in front of me with his arms extended to catch me.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"It's--" He stopped and spun around, looking into the dark forest. Slowly he grabbed onto my hip and pulled me behind him.

"You have nothing to say to her." My dad snarled.

"Let me remind you that I have nothing to do with my father." The voice came from somewhere in front of my dad.

I grabbed onto his shirt and pressed myself against his back. His arm came around, securing me in place. I pressed my face into his back and waited for whatever was to come. Obviously the voice knew me, but I didn't recognize it.

"Please, I was just coming to apologize--"

The voice was cut off by my dad. "I don't want to hear it. You had contact with your sisters, you told them something that wasn't your concern. Leave now. I'm not going to give you a second chance. I'm only giving you this one because you helped save her."

"Nahuel," I whispered against my dad's shirt and shuddered. My dad's hand tightened around me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I understand you are mad. You have every right to be, but is it so bad? Her knowing? I see she clings to you now, for fear of me. The last time I saw her she was doing the same, but of course she was no taller than your waist, and it was your wife she--"

"Don't you speak of my wife or my daughter. You have no right to. We will always be grateful for saving our daughter, but you come near either of them and I will kill you."

"I understand," he said. "I just came to make sure she was ok, but as I can see it's me she fears and not you."

"I'm not scared of you," I growled. I peeked under my dad's arm at the only male hybrid we know of.

"Well then, come out from behind your protector and speak to me."

"Go away!" I yelled. Staying pressed against his back.

"Respect her wishes, or I will force you to." My dad warned. I heard Nahuel's footsteps retreating and I sighed.

"It's all right," my dad kept a hold of me, but brought me in front of him.

"Is he coming back?"

"He wasn't thinking it."

I nodded and took my dad's hand as we walked back towards our trail.

"You ok?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Why?"

He held up our hands. "You're squeezing my hand--not that it hurts, but I was wondering, why?"

"Nervous I guess. I wasn't sure what he wanted, or if I even wanted to hear what he wanted." I looked around trying to figure out if what I said made sense.

My dad chuckled beside me. "He wont come near you. I'll talk to your uncles and grandpa when we get home."

For the rest of the hunting trip my dad kept an eye and ear out for Nahuel, but he was no where near us. We never crossed his trail again.

As soon as we got home I was sent to bed so my dad could talk to Seth, Jacob, my uncles and grandfather. I groaned when Alyssa was sprawled out across the middle of my bed.

"Move over," I groaned, pushing her to the edge.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Did you have fun?"

I changed as I told her about Nahuel, and she whispered low, telling me about her date with Seth.


	48. Chapter 48

Being alone with all guys was really starting to bug me. I was happy to be home with Jacob, but missed my mom. She calls to check in every few hours, but it's not the same. My dad hesitated to tell my mom about Nahuel's visit, but Uncle Emmett reminded him that she will all but tear his head off if he kept that from her. She insisted on coming home to have all the Cullens together just incase he decided to come back. But my dad doesn't see him as a threat. He told her to stay where she was and that he would let her know if she needed to be here.

"Alyssa, want to go for a walk?" I asked. My dad, Jacob, Seth, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were playing in my playroom and they wouldn't let either of us in with them. They didn't want us to get hurt.

"Sounds better than sitting in this stupid hallway." She answered. We stood up and wondered down the stairs. School was out for the Summer, so we decided to call Derek and see if he wanted to walk with us. He was out with his brother, so we were on our own.

"Ness, can I ask you something? I'm sure your dad has heard it in my thoughts, but he hasn't said anything…" Alyssa spoke nervously.

"What's going on?" I asked as we rounded the corner of our block.

"I want to ask my parents to change me." She bit her bottom lip and waited for me to answer her.

"When?" I asked her, sounding more calm than I felt. I knew how the Cullens felt about changing someone. My mom practically had to beg in order for my dad to change her. How would they react to a child?

"I don't know. As soon as they say yes. I hate being the only human around here."

"What am I?"

"Half human. You're at least half vampire. You're going to stay young and pretty just like everyone else in our family. Even Seth is going to stay young."

"Only for a little while. He will grow again once he stops phasing." I informed her.

"No, but I don't want to grow up anymore! You will stop growing soon, and that leaves me the only one of us that is still aging. It's not fair." She pouted, and kicked a rock across the street.

"But think about Seth! Once you are changed that's it. No kids or anything. Isn't that the main point of imprinting?" I asked.

"I guess, well then maybe after I have a baby?"

"I don't know, you have to talk to your parents about that one. I know Aunt Rosalie is going to have a problem with it. She didn't want my mom to join them."

"I know, but it's worth a try, right?"

I shrugged.

Alyssa sighed.

We walked until the sun started to set and then turned to go back home.

"Renesmee," someone whispered from behind us. I turned towards the voice.

"Nahuel? I thought you were gone." I said.

"I was, but decided that I needed to apologize to you. I didn't mean for my sister to tell you about your dad and Jacob."

I shrugged. "It's over and done with, but please don't tell them any of my family's business again."

Nahuel smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "I see you're not scared of me anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I was never scared of you. I was standing behind my dad because I wasn't sure of the danger around us."

"I'm no danger to you."

"That's nice," I sighed. "We have to go." I took Alyssa's hand and we walked quickly towards my house.

"Wait!" Nahuel called after us. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said as we rounded the corner to my street. _Dad, grab the others and meet us outside please. Nahuel is here and I don't really want to talk to him._ I said silently. I was a little aggravated that he told his sisters my business, but at the same time I knew that he didn't mean it. I just didn't want to talk to him. After all, my dad did tell him to leave me alone. Within seconds I saw my dad fly out of the front door with Jacob behind him, immediately followed by Seth and my uncles.

"Lyss!" Seth called out, stepping around Jacob and my dad. He took her hand and pulled her behind him.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone!" My dad growled, and reached for me, pulling me behind him and Jacob.

"He wasn't trying anything, Dad, he just wanted to talk, but I've heard his apologies more than once. I'm done. It's fine, he can leave in peace now." I turned and walked towards the house. I knew my dad and the others would take care of him.

"Thank you for your sympathy, but you heard her. She's fine." My dad said softly. I smiled to myself. He was not overreacting this time.

"Very well, tell her I said thank you for listening to me."

I didn't hear anyone answer him, so Alyssa took my hand and we went up into my room. A few minutes later someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I told them.

My dad entered and I knew the look he had on his face. He needed to talk, and it was serious. I braced myself, but he looked at Alyssa.

"Ness, could you give us a minute? Your uncles went back to Grandpa's. Seth and Jacob will walk you over there." I knew not to ask questions. He spoke with the same seriousness that was on his face. I left my room quietly and paused outside my door.

"What did I do?" Alyssa asked nervously.

"Nothing, but I wanted to talk to you about what you spoke to Renesmee about earlier."

"Oh, that." Alyssa whispered.

I walked down the stairs, knowing she would tell me about it later.

When Alyssa and my dad came back from their talk, Alyssa seemed a little happier. Seth walked up to her and they walked outside, hand in hand.

"What was that all about?" Jacob whispered.

"I'll tell you later." I told him.

"Why not now?" He asked and tapped my temple.

"Because I said later."

I informed Jacob later that night and he was a little nervous on what would happen with Seth if Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett decided to change her. Jacob knew that imprinting helped the next generation of wolves, but we also are not sure on whether or not I could carry a child. My Grandpa doesn't see why not, I am half human and I go through a normal menstrual cycle every month. But my dad doesn't think the vampire in me will change my body once I stop growing. Therefore not able to carry a baby. I don't really care, as long as I have Jacob.

Today was the day my mom was coming home. Three days couldn't have gone by fast enough. I waited for the SUV to pull up and when it did I was out the door before they even had the car in park.

"Mommy!" I sang and ran into her open arms. She held me tight and breathed in the scent of my hair.

"How was your weekend?" She asked me.

"Ok, how was yours?"

"Nahuel?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Came and talked to me, but he's gone now." I shrugged.

My mom took in an unsteady breath and sighed. "I brought you something."

"My four favorite words!" I cheered.

She laughed and pulled out a long red box with a white bow on it. I tore the bow off and opened the box, gasping when I saw the diamond necklace inside.

"I won big in poker and saw that in one of the shops in the hotel. It screamed your name, so I got it."

I threw my arms around her neck then kissed her cheek. "I love it!" Unlike my mom I was a huge fan of diamonds. The more I had the happier I was.

My dad reached over my shoulder and took the necklace out of the box. He looked at it before sweeping my hair over my shoulder and latching the necklace in place. I then moved out of the way, knowing he wanted to greet her. She reached for him at the same time he reached for her. Their lips met and I knew it would be a while before they remembered there were people around them.


	49. Chapter 49

**I wasn't going to write this chapter, actually, I was going to skip ahead a little in the story, but I got quite a few requests for this chapter. So I figured, why not! A huge thanks to Kandle for that email. I used some ideas, but mixed them up a little. I hope you like it! Also a lot of you wanted to hear what Edward and Alyssa talked about, so I added some of that info also. So in the end this chapter is fully based off of all of your requests. I hope all of you like it! :) Also I wanted to throw out a shout out to whoever keeps sending me reviews asking me to email them back. The links don't show up on this site, so I have no idea how to get a hold of you since you don't have a FF account. If you want to get a hold of me, the best way to do so is my side. The link is on my profile. **

* * *

I sat on the floor at my mom's feet. She played with a strand of my hair as she talked with the rest of my family. My aunts chimed in every so often. I kept glancing over my shoulder at my dad as he listened intently, and I knew he was searching my aunts thoughts for anything my mom might be leaving out.

"So, Bella was the only girl at the Texas Hold'em table and she only _thought_ she was winning all the hands. All of the guys were not looking at their cards, I'll tell you that much." Aunt Alice chuckled. My dad growled lowly and I rolled my eyes.

"Relax," my mom groaned. "I didn't know that's what they were doing, but I won, so that's all that matters."

"Yeah, says the only vampire in the world who sucks at poker." Uncle Emmett boomed with laughter.

"I won didn't I?"

Uncle Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut, shaking his head. "Too easy." He snorted and put his arm around Aunt Rosalie. "What did you do?" He asked her.

"A little bit of everything." She shrugged. "Alice was the maniac."

"What else is new." My dad reached over and punched her arm.

"I cant help that I know the outcome of things. It's a gift. It would be a shame to waist it." She smirked.

"How much did you all bring home?" I asked.

The four of them got quiet. My grandma smiled to herself, my aunts both bit their bottom lips, and my mom continued playing with my hair as if she didn't hear me.

"That much?" My dad gasped. "Did you let _anyone_ in the casino win anything?"

"Esme gave a thousand dollar chip to an older man." My mom pointed out.

"He was losing terribly and I felt horrible." She shrugged.

I smiled up at my grandma and she winked at me.

"Rosalie and Bella competed against each other to see how many men they could get to buy them drinks," Alice laughed. "They would receive the drinks and send them off to some girl telling the cocktail waiter to say it was from the guy who bought it for them."

My mom suddenly tugged on my hair and I yanked it out of her hands. When I turned to see why, I had to stifle a laugh. My dad was glaring at her and she leaned away from him smiling innocently.

"Who won?" He asked her.

"It had to be my Rose, she always plays that." Uncle Emmett said smugly.

"Not this time," Aunt Rosalie grumbled.

"Bella?" My dad asked, his voice rising with surprise.

"It was nothing." She shrugged.

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore.

"Why are you laughing?" My dad pushed my shoulder.

"Because it's weird! I know mom is forever frozen at eighteen, but do these men know she's really almost 30?" I shuddered.

"You'll be forever young too, you know." My mom pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're my _mom_" She rolled her eyes at me and I glanced at my dad. His gaze was locked on something and I decided to follow it, oblivious to the conversation continuing around me.

Alyssa also sat on the floor in front of her parents, her knees hugged tightly to her chest as she stared down at the floor. She looked upset over something.

_I'm sorry I brought that up. You want to go to my room and talk?_ I asked her silently. Without looking up she nodded. My dad patted my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder at him. His smile told me that he heard what I said through her thoughts and approved.

Alyssa and I got up at the same time and walked towards the stairs. Jacob grabbed my arm and threw me a confused look. _It's fine, we're just going to talk. Nothing bad. I love you._ He dropped my hand and let me walk by.

"I cant take this!" Alyssa burst into tears as soon as I closed my door. I quickly turned on my radio to drowned out some of our conversation. Then guided her over to my bed and we sat down.

"What exactly did you and my dad talk about?"

"That my mom would never want to change me, but when it comes time to talk about it, he will be on my side," she sniffed. "I want to me changed right now! It's not fair!"

I leaned away from her in surprise. "My dad, Edward Cullen, said that? Are you sure it was him?"

Alyssa laughed and nodded. "He understands where I'm coming from and said your mom would probably be on my side too. The only thing is, Seth. I know he doesn't mind vampires, but will he be able to handle me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe you wouldn't be a normal newborn. My mom wasn't. It was easy for her to be around Jacob and I."

"That's what I'm hoping, but what if Seth wants kids?" She sighed heavily.

"So get married first. That's what my parents did. I just happened to be a bonus." I smirked.

"That's not a bad idea, your dad mentioned that also." She smiled through her tears, a glimmer of hope in her tear-filled eyes.

"What did Seth say about it all?" I asked.

The smile on Alyssa's face grew wider and I waited patiently for her to speak. "He's very supportive over it all. He wants me to be happy." She paused to take a breath. "He also asked about the marriage thing. He asked if I could wait until after high school."

I grabbed her hands and used everything I had in me not to scream. "You're going to get married right after high school?!"

She bit her bottom my lip and nodded. "I think so."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Your dad says I need to talk to my parents first though.

"Understandable," I nodded.

"Er, Ness, have you _met _my parents?" Alyssa hissed. "My mother is the number one werewolf hater, and my father thinks I'm still five! They'll never go for it."

"Don't worry about it, we've only just finished our sophomore year. You have two more years to figure it out," I paused to sigh heavily. "At least you don't have a dad who will hear it in Seth's thoughts and flip over it. If that was Jacob thinking something like that, I'd be planning a funeral instead of a wedding."

"I'm happy about that," She chuckled. "Plus Uncle Edward said he wouldn't say anything until I was ready to talk to them about it."

"Again, we're talking about my dad?"

Alyssa laughed and nodded.

"Why can't he be this understanding with me?" I wondered.

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not his baby."

"Neither am I." I gestured to my well grown body.

"In theory," she corrected.

"Whatever," I groaned.

There was a light knock on the door and my dad's voice came from the other side. "You ladies ok in there?"

"Yeah, Dad, you can come in."

The door opened slowly and he poked his head in. "Feeling any better?" He asked Alyssa.

She nodded and walked over to him. "Thanks for the talk, Uncle Edward."

"Anytime, sweetie." He hugged her, and she walked back over to the bed. "Your parents are going home soon, I think Jacob and Seth wanted to take you girls out."

I glanced at my clock then back at my dad. He immediately read the confusion on my face and spoke quickly. "It's summer vacation, no curfew tonight as long as the four of you stay together."

I opened my mouth to talk, but he moved too quick, shutting my door behind him. Alyssa and I both looked at each other and shuttered.

"You know they all want us out of the house, right?" Alyssa scrunched up her nose.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Wonder where they are planning on taking us." I wondered.

"I figured we could go get something to eat, and then walk the harbor." Jacob said as he walked into my room. Seth trailed in behind him.

"Sounds romantic," Alyssa gushed and was lost in Seth's eyes.

I stood up on my bed and Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "I love it," I said softly and brought my lips to his. "Oh," I said and pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, looking me over once.

"I can't wear this!" I gestured towards me jeans and tank top.

"I'm changing if you are." Alyssa added.

"This is going to take all night," Jacob moaned. Seth laughed at him and nodded.

I ignored him, too excited that my dad was letting me out three hours before my curfew. Plus the fact that he said I didn't have one tonight. I didn't care what they were planning on doing, I was happy to be able to spend all this time with Jacob and no daddy watching our every movement. "I know just the closet." I grabbed onto Jacob's shoulders and smirked. "Down please." He lifted me off my bed and set me down on the floor. I took Alyssa's hand and we raced out of my room and down to my mom's room.

We were halfway down the hall to their room, when I felt the familiar cool breeze then my mom's scent.

"No," I groaned when she appeared in front of her bedroom door, arms tight against her chest.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" She asked me.

"Aren't you kicking me out of my own house?" I countered.

"You have a closet full of clothes!"

"Yours are better."

"Stay out of the bottom draw." She warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I want your lingerie anyway?"

"Ew," Alyssa groaned beside me.

My mom stepped aside to let us pass. "And not anything strapless!" She called after us.

"I know," I groaned.

"And no skirts above your knees," she added.

"Why don't I just put on your winter coat? That's all that's left."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Mom!" I wined.

"I'm kidding, just let me see it before you run out the door."

I sighed, relieved. "Ok, thanks." I said and pulled Alyssa into my mothers closet.


	50. Chapter 50

After Alyssa and I tried on half of my mom's dresses, we finally decided what we were going to wear. I settled on a white sundress with my own sandals. My hair hung down in the normal loose curls.

Alyssa decided on white denim shorts with a orange lace cami.

"Are you ladies ready?" Jacob asked, knocking on the bedroom door.

"All set!" I skipped over to the door, yanking it open.

Jacob's mouth fell open with a _pop_. His eyes moved, slowly, from my face all the way down to my feet. I blushed.

"That's… you're…" Jacob took a deep breath. "Beautiful." He sighed.

I looked behind him at my mother approaching. "Thanks," she pushed him into the wall. "I wore that a week ago."

"You did?" Jacob scratched his head as he tried to remember.

My mom rolled her eyes and shoved him again. "Yes, I did." She growled.

"Oh, well… was I maybe… not around?" Jacob shifted uncomfortably.

"I wore it the day we took Renesmee to be measured." My mom crossed her arms against her chest. "You drove," she added impatiently.

Jacob scratched his head again. "Are you sure?"

"Ness was wearing a je--" Jacob brightened up and nodded.

"Oh, she wore that jean shirt and the blue and white striped tank top with her white flip flops."

She growled deeper and raised her hand slapping the back of his head.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" He hissed.

She turned her attention on me and nodded. "Approved."

"If she wears a sweater or something over the top." My dad appeared behind Jacob.

"Dad, it's like eighty degrees outside!"

"No it's not, and you don't want to get sick."

I rolled my eyes. "It's summer, it's warm out, and I haven't been sick since I was really little!" I wined.

"Well you got sick once, who's to say it won't happen again? Better be safe."

I looked at my mom and she was starring at my dad.

"Mom," I said to get her attention.

Without breaking her trance, she leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Have a good time. Jake, take them to Carlisle and Esme's after. They are staying there tonight."

"Bella," my dad started but she raised an eyebrow and he stopped talking.

Jacob took my hand and I reached for Alyssa's.

Seth had the same reaction for Alyssa that Jacob did for me. Alyssa said goodbye to her parents and we left. The restaurant was familiar. It was a favorite of mine. Most people needed a reservation, but my dad always got us in.

"Four, please. The reservation is under Black." Jacob informed the host.

"It's going to be forty-five minutes." He informed us, not even looking up.

Jacob tensed beside me and I pulled him behind me. "Hi, maybe you could check again?" I asked impatiently. "Anything for Cullen? Right away? And I like the booth in the back, by the window."

The host that usually takes care of us hurried over to me. "Oh, Miss Cullen. How nice to see you here. Where is your sister this evening?" He asked as he took four menus from the dumbfounded host.

"She's home with her husband," I smiled politely, slipping him a fifty dollar bill. "But I'm sure my friends and I will be taken care of. I could call my brother-in-law if you would like." I offered.

He swallowed and shook his head. "That will not be necessary. To your table?"

"Yes, please."

Jacob bent down and whispered in my ear. "You are truly a Cullen, Ness. Only your father would teach you something like that. It's a lot sexier when you do it though."

I sighed, relieved. "Sexier? Wow, thanks." I blushed.

I was pleased to see that he wasn't upset. Most guys in the relationships take care of the females. At least that's what I see on TV. I wasn't brought up that way, and I wasn't sure how Jacob would react to me taking charge. A part of me waited for him to get mad and call me a spoiled brat, but he seemed more impressed than anything. I didn't know how to be the damsel in distress. That's not the girl my parents raised.

He stood behind my chair and pushed me in. Seth did the same for Alyssa and we exchanged glanced.

"So, who taught you manners?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

Jacob and Seth laughed uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"She means, you guys would have never known to do that." Alyssa chuckled.

"No one helped us." Jacob lied. His face gave him away. He never made eye contact when he was lying about something.

"Seth," Alyssa's voice raised as she said his name. A warning. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Edward," Seth mumbled. "Jacob mentioned that he knew Nessie liked this place. He offered to call ahead, but Jacob insisted on doing it all himself. Edward told him we probably weren't getting in last minute unless Nessie stepped in. Jacob didn't seem to mind, but then Edward told us what he need to do at a place like this." Seth spoke quickly.

Alyssa and I looked at each other before laughing.

I felt even more at ease, since Jacob had a warning of what I was going to have to do. I leaned forward, laying my hand on his leg. "This was very thoughtful, I love it." I said softly.

Jacob leaned in to kiss me. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

We ordered our food and ate while we talked and laughed. This night was ending up to be perfect.

Jacob drove to the harbor and we walked hand in hand. Alyssa and Seth decided to walk the opposite direction that Jacob and I wanted to go in. Jacob's fingers threaded through mine. They wound together perfectly. Like they were meant just for each other. I stared down at our fingers until Jacob broke the silence.

"Show me what your thinking." He said softly. I smiled at the way our relationship was so different from others. Most men would ask their girlfriends to _tell_ them that their thinking. Not Jacob. He would rather me show him. I was perfectly content with that.

I flashed him pictures of how perfectly our lives molded together. From my very first memories he was there. Every time I needed a friend, a shoulder, protective arms to keep me safe, someone to keep me warm, he was there. I showed him bright colors when I knew he was around, and darker ones when he was away.

Jacob stepped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up, making our lips meet. "I love you," he moaned breathlessly.

I smiled against his lips. If I knew my thoughts would bring out this reaction, I would have done it a long time ago.

We stumbled around, both of us not able to hold the other up. But Jacob didn't let us fall to the ground. That part I didn't like, but as long as he kept kissing me the way he was, I'd be fine.

Jacob gasped and I felt him stumble over something. Wind rushed by me and I realized we were falling. Instead of hitting the dock, we landed in the water.

"You're parents are going to kill me," Jacob groaned. He still held me tight against him.

"Not going home, remember?" I wrapped my legs around his waist, and for once, he didn't push me away. With a grunt, his lips were moving with mine again.

His hands slid down my back, moving under my dress. His hands were warmer than the water against the skin on my back.

Out of nowhere I could see his face, hear his words echoing inside my head: _"I'm not discussing ages anymore. I said I would prefer you wait until you were eighteen. It's your life, do with it what you will. I find out you… I will be very disappointed in both of you." _My father's words repeated over and over again, getting louder and angrier.

With a groan I pulled away from Jacob. "No!" I gasped.

"What?" Jacob loosened his grip, sliding his hand away from my skin.

"My dad," I whispered.

"Where?!" Jacob shrieked and let me go. I caught myself before dipping under the water. His eyes searched the dark.

"He's not here," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But I cant disappoint him. He wants me to wait until I'm done growing, or until I'm eighteen before having sex. I can keep my thoughts away from him, but I don't want you to have to avoid him."

Jacob snorted. "Is that all your worried about?" He asked. "Not the fact that he personally asked you to wait, but because if we made love right now, my thoughts would not be hidden from him?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ok, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow.

"That's only something your mother would say."

"Oh," I sighed. I couldn't help the disappointment in my voice. I was still getting used to the fact that Jacob knew my mom better than she knew herself. Although she may have his past, I have his future.

"Lets go find Seth and Alyssa." Jacob kissed me once more before helping me out of the water.

"What the hell happened to you?" Seth laughed.

"We got wet." Jacob mumbled.

"Obviously," Alyssa chuckled.

"What will my sister think about this?" Seth said teasingly.

Jacob lunged at Seth, both of them wrestling around on the ground. "Bella is not going to find out. Renesmee is going to her grandparents house.

"Well," I said smugly. "There's only one way to even out the field."

Jacob didn't need to hear my thoughts in order to know what I was thinking. He nodded and stood up pushing Seth towards the water. I was stronger than Alyssa, so it was easy for me to push her off the doc.

The four of us splashed around in the water until two policemen shone their flashlights on our faces.

"This is a no swimming zone." The deep voice spoke impatiently behind the light.

"Out of the water," the other man sounded as if he was bored.

Seth and Jacob helped Alyssa and I out of the water. Both Seth and Jacob stood in front of us, blocking the cops lights from shining over us. I was grateful since I had on a white dress.

"How old are you girls?" The deeper voice asked.

"Fifteen," Alyssa and I answered at the same time.

"You boys have to be at least eighteen, right? Aren't these girls a little young to be out here so late?"

"No, sir. Their parents know where they are." Jacob informed the police officers. They didn't seem to be interested in what he had to say.

"Really? Well why don't we just find out then."

Jacob took my hand and held me close to him. His eyes never left the cops.

"You can take them home, but their parents left us in charge of them. We're going too." I didn't see the look Jacob gave the cop, but he agreed on it.

"What about Aunt Bella's car?" Alyssa whispered.

"Dad will pick it up tomorrow." I told her.

"Where do you live?" The cop asked me through the rearview mirror.

I gave them my grandparents address and phone number so they could back up my story that we all were to report back there.

_Grandma, Grandpa, don't panic everything is fine. Alyssa and I are being escorted home by cops, but Jacob and Seth are with us. We just did some illegal swimming off the docs. Nothing to worry our parents about. They're going to call you any second._ I ran though the story I told them.

I listened closely to the conversation from the front seat and I knew they got my message. I giggled to myself. What a nifty talent at a time like this. Jacob glared down at me and mouthed, "Did you do that?" And pointed to the cop driving while talking to one of my grandparents. I nodded. "That a girl," he whispered too low for the cop to hear. Jacob glanced behind us at the other cop car carrying Seth and Alyssa.

When we pulled up to the house my grandparents were already outside waiting. Their expressions were very believable. They looked angry. And that took a lot for Esme and Carlisle Cullen to ever have a frown on their faces.

The cops released the four of us to them. Once they left my grandpa put his arm across my shoulder. "You're first double date and the cops bring you home." He chuckled.

I shrugged.

"But she got out of it, only the way a Cullen would." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Esme and Carlisle laughed at him.

Alyssa and I were sent to our room to change and go to bed. They gave us the night free, but in the morning we would have to tell our parents what happened. Being that both my parents were over reactors--I didn't stand a chance.


	51. Chapter 51

I sat on my bed, the sun warming my back from my window. Alyssa sat across from me on her bed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. I could hear our grandparents talking to our parents downstairs. They were filling them in on our little ride home last night. I could hear my mom's gasps of surprise, and my fathers irritated growls. I could only imagine how they would react to their perfect little girl being brought home by the cops. This was not going to go over well.

"Pst!" Alyssa hissed.

I looked at her waiting for her to talk.

"You think we'll ever be able to go out with Jacob and Seth again?" She whispered.

I shrugged, and looked down at my hands. They were both downstairs to help tell our side of the story. I wondered if Jacob was careful not to think of that happened before we got into trouble. As far as I could tell neither one of our parents was going after Jacob or Seth, so their thoughts must be calm and to the point of their stories.

"Renesmee," My dad called up the stairs at the same time my Aunt called for Alyssa. "Can you girls come down here, please." My dad's irritation rang out in his voice.

Alyssa and I stared at each other. Neither of us wanting to be first to walk out our bedroom door.

"Now!" My aunt added.

Alyssa jumped off the bed and I laughed.

_Vampires can smell fear,_ I informed her silently. I meant for her to take it jokingly, but she was in no mood to laugh.

"I know!" She hissed. "I can't help it."

I took her hand and led the way down the stairs. My dad took my hand as soon as I stepped off the last stair. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie each placed a hand on Alyssa's shoulder. She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Home," my mom pointed to the front door and I swallowed hard.

"Home?" I repeated. "You're taking me home where there are no other witnesses?"

"Say goodbye to your grandparents, and thank them."

I did as she asked and Alyssa followed. Jacob smiled at me from the couch and nodded. If he was smiling than I would be okay.

My dad took my hand once more and pulled me out of the house. The sun immediately reflecting off his skin. We were on the end of our street where no one was around us. He hurried to the car and opened my door for me. Both my parents slid in the front at the same time. I was too scared to talk, or to even open my mind to my father.

My dad pulled into the garage, again, he opened the door for me, taking my hand. "I can walk inside all by myself, you know. I've been walking since I was a few weeks old."

"I know. I was there," My dad said dryly. "But apparently you still need a babysitter."

"No I don't! It was an honest mistake!" I yelled and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a very long day.

"Renesmee, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile! It doesn't help when the cops have to bring you home." My mom stood in front of me with her arms tight across her chest.

"We didn't know we were breaking the rules. I didn't see any signs that said we can't swim there, and besides… Jacob and I kind of… f-fell in." I stammered.

"Ness, you're not that uncoordinated. And I know for a fact that Jacob's not either. Try again." My mom tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm telling the truth!" I yelled and stood up abruptly. "Look!" I opened my mind for the both of them. I went through the entire night. Starting from dinner, then Jacob and I walking together. I played through the kiss and us falling into the water. I heard both my parents growl when I remembered kissing Jacob in the water, but they relaxed when my dad's voice echoed in all of our heads. When they didn't stop me I continued on with Jacob and I playfully pushing Seth and Alyssa into the water, and ending with the cops. "There," I sighed. "Now you know everything." I waited for the storm.

"Well, er…" My dad stuttered. I kept from smiling. Vampires don't stutter. Especially not Edward Cullen. "Bella," He turned to her, obvious he had no idea how to yell at me now. He had nothing.

Neither did she. She snapped her head in his direction and narrowed her eyes at him. I couldn't hold back the chuckle anymore. "Ok, well thank you for the honesty. I see that it was innocent fun, but next time please be more observant to your surroundings."

I stared at my mom with my mouth hanging open.

"What?" My mom chuckled.

"Next time?" I asked her.

"I don't see why you should be punished. Nothing in your memory proves you knew you were doing something wrong," she leaned in and kissed my cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "See what happens when you tell the truth?"

"I didn't tell you," I shrugged. "You wouldn't have believed me if I just told you. I just settled on showing you, so you would have no choice but to see the truth."

"Nonetheless, we thank you." My dad spoke for the first time.

"So, can you please call Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett? Alyssa doesn't have a cool little talent like me."

"I'm on it," my dad took out his cell phone. He spoke quickly and hung up the phone. "It's taken care of."

"Thanks," I smiled.

My dad nodded towards the stairs.

"What?"

"Room," he answered.

"I'm punished?" I shrieked.

"No, but I would like to talk to your mother."

"About me, right?" I shifted my weight to my right leg and folded my arms across my chest.

My dad shrugged.

"Ugh!" I grumbled and stomped all the way up the stairs mumbling, "I hate when people talk behind my back."

"We're not people, we're your parents. It's allowed." My dad called after me.

I slammed my door.

I didn't feel like listening in. I already knew what they were going to talk about. They wanted to discuss my kiss with Jacob, and I had a feeling my mom wanted to know where his phrase came from that echoed in my head. It was just going to aggravate me more if I listened to it, so I turned on my radio and turned the volume up until my walls shook.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ok, as I stated on the sldl forum, I'm jumping ahead this chapter. Also someone--I don't remember their name--asked me how Emmett and Rosalie have a daughter because they're vampires. Well to answer your question, Alyssa is not Emmett and Rosalie's biological daughter. If you read Forever Young than you would have known the answer. Alyssa's parents were killed during Victoria's rampage in Seattle. When Alyssa's grandmother died she had no where else to go, so Carlisle and Esme took her in. Then gave her to Rosalie and Emmett since they knew how much Rosalie wanted a baby. **

**Hope that answered your qustion! **

**Also I want to thank Shante for her help with the cars in this chapter! I will post links to the cars I have written about on the sldl forum. Once again the link is on my profile. That will lead you to the main page. Click on the tab that says forum and scroll down to the fanfiction section. You can sign up to the boards and let me know what you think! I love to hear feedback on my stories, and there is plenty more to comment on in the forum. See you around!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" I tried sounding excited for her. My birthday was three days ago. I was sixteen, well, technically I was twelve, but no one thinks that way anymore. My sixteenth birthday came and went without a sweet sixteen. Alyssa had one a month ago for her birthday. My aunt and Uncle got her a pink Mustang GT, convertible! It's not fair. Just because I'm technically twelve doesn't mean I'm not ready to drive. I am!

"I don't need to celebrate my birthday anymore. I stopped counting after you were born." She huffed.

"You're thirty-two, Bells." Jacob snorted. I spun around to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut it." My mom snapped.

"Hi!" I smiled widely and ran into his arms.

"Hi," he chuckled.

My dad walked into the kitchen and swept my mom's hair off the back of her neck, kissing her there. "You should know me well enough. I never let you forget your birthday."

"I know," my mom groaned. "But no parties!" She turned in his arms and looked up at his face.

He shrugged.

"Edward!" She wined, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Come on, I'll bring you to school." Jacob kissed the top of my head.

I sighed. "Sure, since _Alyssa_ gets to drive herself because she got her permit and can drive her new Mustang GT to school!" I turned towards my parents.

My dad stopped kissing my mom and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Ness, but you're too young. Alyssa is sixteen and she can only drive her car with one of her parents with her."

"So," I mumbled. "At least she _can_ drive her own car!"

"You're too young." My dad shook his head.

"No, I'm not!"

Jacob yanked at my arm. "Ok, before this turns into anything bigger than what it is, I'm taking you to school."

"You can take your mothers car if you want." My dad offered. My father had gotten her a new car for her birthday. To make things even worse for me. He gives the only vampire in the world who hates cars, a brand new Aston Martin DBS Volante. It was red, it was a convertible, and it was gorgeous.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, because taking my mothers car makes it all better."

"Ok, then take mine." My dad grumbled.

"Fine! Because--" Jacob clapped his hand over my mouth.

"No, no. We'll take Bella's car. Don't listen to her." Jacob backed out of the kitchen dragging me with him. His hand still over my mouth.

"I can't believe we're going to be seniors next year!" Derek gushed. We sat at our regular lunch table and I poked at my hotdog.

"I know," I sighed.

"You ok?" Derek poked my arm with his fork.

"I'm fine," I sighed.

"Ok, well if you're fine than I'd hate to see what you look like upset." Derek laughed at himself.

I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head before getting up to throw my tray away.

"Nessie, I'm sorry if I upset you more than you're… not." Derek fumbled over his words.

"So are we set for Bella's party this weekend?" Derek asked as we walked outside. I was glad school was over. I nodded and searched for the only person that could make me feel better.

Jacob was leaning against my mom's car as he watched me. I smiled and waved as I hurried over to him. As soon as Jacob's arms were around me, my whole day faded away. I forgot why I was so upset.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked as he knocked on my door. Today was my mother's party. We were all meeting up at my grandparents house. My parents went ahead and Jacob was going to walk me there. I checked my hair once more in the mirror and fixed my red cocktail dress.

"Ready," I said as I opened the door.

"Wow, Miss. Cullen, you look… words can't describe how you look." Jacob's eyes studied every part of me. I smiled.

"Are we going to stand here all night?" I asked after a few moments.

"N-no, sorry." Jacob took my hand and we walked outside.

The sun was still warm for September. We walked hand in hand towards my grandparents house. Once we got closer I could hear the steady beat of the music. Aunt Alice was at it again. The music softened as we walked up the stairs, and Jacob reached for the front door. He swung it open and I stepped inside. Everyone clapped and yelled, "Surprise!"

I jumped back and Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders. His lips were at my ear. "Happy sweet sixteen, honey"

The tears filled my eyes as I searched for my amazing parents. My dad stood behind my mom with his arms wrapped around her. They crossed the room slowly and I noticed all my human friends standing around. "Did you think I would throw your mother a party over my little party queen?" My dad smiled.

I threw my arms around his waist. "This is amazing! Thank you, Dad!"

"I can't believe how big you are." My grandpa Swan pulled me against him. "You look so grown up." He smile.

"I'm so glad you came. Thanks Grandpa." I hugged him and Sue. Then made my way down the line.

I made my way around the party saying hi to everyone and dancing to the music. I smiled when I saw Derek. "Hey," I said sneaking up behind him and squeezing his waist. "So, you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"No way! You're parents put me in charge of letting all our friends know, but they told me not to tell you. You really think I would go against your parents wishes? Yeah, right. I'd do just about anything your family asks me. I don't want to be an appetizer!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well, thank you." I said, hugging him.

Derek pulled me out to where some of the others were dancing. I joined in with my friends, but I kept my eye on Jacob as he watched me from across the room. He was standing with Leah, Paul, and his sister, Rachel.

"Ok," my dad spoke loudly over the music. My uncle Emmett turned it down and my dad walked up to me. "There's one more surprise."

"What?" I asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes." I did as he asked and he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck forcing myself to keep my eyes shut.

I felt the cool air as we stepped outside. He set me on my feet and turned me to face him. I opened my eyes and noticed it was only my family that followed us outside. My friends were all pressed against the front windows, their eyes wide.

"You're mother and I spent a lot of time discussing this…"

My mom snorted. "Discussed?"

My dad smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Anyway, she put me in charge of this and I wanted to make sure it was perfect." My dad kissed my forehead and it took everything I had in me not to scream. He flipped open his cell phone and only spoke into the speaker. "She's ready, Jacob." My dad placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me away from him.

I couldn't hold the scream in any longer. The beautiful black Mercedes Benz that sped down the street was mine. All mine. The pink bow on the top gave it away.

"Edward!" My mom hissed behind me. "I thought we agreed on something subtle."

"I found this instead." He answered her.

"She's half human you know!"

"Bella, love, she might be your daughter, but she takes after me with the cars. She'll be fine. Look at her."

I stopped listening to them because Jacob stopped the car in front of me. I ran up to it and leaned down onto the hood, hugging my very own car. The street lights reflecting off the shiny paint. It was perfect. It was mine. Jacob had the top down, so he turned the car off and leaped gracefully over the door. He threw the keys at Edward and I leaped for them as they flew over my head. My dad was quicker than me. He dangled them over my head, and if my friends weren't watching me, I could easily jump up and get them.

"You have to promise to be responsible, your grades must stay at an A, and you will be allowed to get your permit, but you can't get your license until you prove to your mother that you're ready to drive on your own."

My mom relaxed next to him and smiled. I groaned. He was leaving it up to her. Great. That meant I wasn't going to get my license until my actual sixteenth birthday. My dad took in my face and sighed.

"Or, you can just look at your car from afar. I'll give the keys back to Ja--"

"No, no! I'll keep my grades up, and I wont ever beg to get my license. I'll let her decide. Promise! Now can I have the keys? Please?"

"Happy Birthday, princess." He dropped the keys and I caught them. I ran around the car and yanked open the drivers side door. My friends piled out of the house and gathered around me.

"You're sister and brother-in-law are the best! Look at this!" Melissa gushed.

Derek sat next to me and smiled. "You know you're my very best friend, right?" He bobbed his eyebrows.

"Yes, Derek," I chuckled. "I'll give you a ride."

My mom cleared her throat next to me.

"As soon as Bella says I'm ready." I finished trying to make it sound like I didn't hear her.

She laughed at me and I smiled back. _Thank you, Mom._ I said silently.

She leaned over the door and kissed the top of my head. "You're very welcome."

The party died down shortly after that. The only ones left was my family, Derek, and everyone who came from Forks and La Push.

"Dad," I asked innocently.

"Ask your mother." He knew what I wanted. I turned to beg my mom and she smiled.

"Just down the road, Edward." She warned him.

He nodded and we ran towards my car.


	53. Chapter 53

**HAHA Ok, I just got an email from someone reading Forever Young and they told me i need to read the books again because I don't have the characters right. She told me the fight in the beginning of the story about Renesmee, and Bella telling Charlie about her being a vampire was way out of character. Well DUH! I said I was throwing in my own twists too! Just thought it was funny and all of your reactions to my negative reviews are amusing to read, so I thought i would share that with you! Also reviews like that make me appreciate all of you that much more. Thanks for the constant support and encouraging words when I get a basher. You all are truely the best and I wanted you to know that! **

* * *

"First things first," My dad said as he eyed my seatbelt.

I sighed, but put it on.

"Now this car has some power to it. I want you to take it easy. Don't make me regret going against your mother's wishes." He raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly.

"As a general rule, Dad, you never go against what she wants." I chuckled.

My dad nodded and patted my knee. "You're lucky I love you so much."

I laughed and started the car, checked all my mirrors to make sure I could see and put the car in drive.

"Now, slowly step on the-- RENESMEE!" My dad yelled as soon as I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. I rolled my eyes. I knew what I was doing. Driving to me seemed like second nature. It was easy and a lot of fun.

"Relax, Dad," I groaned. "I know what I'm doing."

"Slow down!" He yelled.

I glanced at his horror struck face and leaned forward laughing. "Don't have a cow."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…" My dad trailed off as he noticed I took the turn perfectly.

"Yes?" I asked.

I saw him smile at me from the corner of my eye and he leaned back in his seat. "Ok, so you're definitely my daughter," he took a deep breath and smirked. "Make a left up here." He whispered.

I turned to look at him, the confusion written all over my face. "Er, Mom…"

"Is not here. You leave her to me. Now lets see what this thing can do… unless you don't want to." Now I understood why he was whispering. He knew she would be trying to listen to us.

The light turned green and I took the turn. Did he really think I wasn't going to do it? I turned onto the highway and smiled when I found it mostly deserted.

We were only driving for a few minutes when headlights appeared behind me. "We're busted." I said as I looked in my rearview mirror. It was my mom's car. My dad closed his eyes and pointed in front of us. "Take this exit and pull into a parking lot. I'll drive the rest of the way home."

"No way!" I screeched. "I'm not stopping this car! She'll get me."

"Then slow down and let her get in front of you." I did as he asked and sure enough, she swerved around us. I refused to look over at her. I knew she was mad. She merged in front of me and slammed on her brakes. I did the same thing so I wouldn't hit her. I heard my dad gasp next to me, but he relaxed when he realized my reflexes were better than he thought.

My dad sighed and shook his head. "She's going to make you do the speed limit the whole way home."

I groaned and leaned back in my seat. I felt like I could crawl faster than I was driving.

When I pulled into my driveway I refused to get out of the car. My mom got our of her car and leaned against the trunk watching me. My dad and I got out at the same time and my mom glared at him. I don't think I've ever seen her look at him that way. I didn't think she had it in her.

"Renesmee, inside." Her voice was cold.

"Relax, it was nothing. I--"

"_Now!_" She growled. I jumped and ran to the front door. I shut it and spun around to look out the window. My mom stood for a few seconds glaring at my dad. He stepped towards her, but she backed away.

"Don't," she snapped.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try and make me forget I'm mad. I'm beyond mad Edward! I'm pissed! I asked you to take her down the street! Not speeding down the highway. What if she lost control? What if she crashed? She's half human she could have gotten hurt."

"No she wouldn't have. I was with her. She had full control over the car. If I thought she was in any kind of danger than I wouldn't have let her go that far."

"If you thought she wasn't in any kind of _danger_?!" My mom shrieked. "She was doing eighty down a highway! She doesn't even have her permit yet. I knew this was a bad idea, Edward. She's too young to have that kind of responsibility. And you didn't help either. From now on she doesn't touch that car unless I'm in the passenger seat."

"No," My dad said quickly and I could tell he immediately regretted it. My mom smirked and folded her arms against her chest.

"Why not, Edward?" She waited for him to answer her, but we all knew he had backed himself into a corner. She had him right where she wanted. She was good. "Why?" She asked again. "Because you don't want me in the car with her if something happens? Something like an accident? You do know that wouldn't hurt me. It would hurt her. No matter if I'm in the car with her, or if you are."

"I understand, but it's her birthday I just wanted her to let loose a little. She deserved it." My dad walked slowly towards her. This time she let him put his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "You know you let loose the first time you drove as a vampire. I wasn't with you, so I wouldn't know." He mumbled, kissing the other side of her neck. I had to strain to hear him.

"I-I might have," she said breathlessly. I scrunched up my nose and turned away from the window, leaning against the door to listen.

"She's a Cullen, Bella. She's a natural." I could barely make out what he was saying. I didn't want to look either. I covered my eyes and opened the front door. I probably shouldn't have covered my eyes until the door was open because I knocked myself in the head with it. I could hear both my parents laughing. "And she's a Swan." My dad chuckled.

"Yeah, so can I go back to my party? Or am I punished."

"No, you're not punished. Yes, you can go back."

"Can I drive?" I asked my mom.

"I think your car looks good right where it is for tonight." She answered.

"Fine," I groaned.

"I just don't want you hurt." She said as she put her arm around me and kissed my temple.

"I know," I sighed. "I get it."

Derek took both my hands and pulled me away from my parents. "Girl, I thought your mother was going to bring you guys back as fire wood! She was fuming. It was weird--one minute she was gushing over how much you've grown up and she loved the way you and your dad are so much alike, then," Derek leaned over, his arms out in front of him as if he was some sort of monster. His eyes narrowed and his voice turned crackly. "She turned into this evil little thing. Steam came out of her ears and everything!" I rolled my eyes, but let him continue. "She was screaming and yelling about how irresponsible Edward is and that she shouldn't have let you go and you were both dead. Then she ran out the front door. Your uncles laughed, but your grandparents seemed a little worried. For I minute I thought I was in some horror vampire movie. I am now never going to tick your mother off. No way! She tells me to jump and I wont even bother asking her how hi. Oh, no!" Derek's eyes widened as he shook his head. I glanced over his shoulder at my mom smiling at him. "I'm just going to start jumping."

My mom crept closer to him and I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling. She leaned over his shoulder and he slowly turned his head to look at her. The rest of my family watching with amused looks on their faces.

"Jump!" She hissed.

Derek immediately started jumping and we all burst into hysterics.

"Derek," My mom placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "I'm joking, honey. Stop."

"Anything you want." Derek nodded.

"Stop talking like that."

"Right away," he nodded again.

"Derek, none of us will hurt you. I'm sorry if I frightened you, but it's just me. You can relax, and don't talk to me like I'm some higher being."

Derek smiled and relaxed. "You got it, B."

"B?" My mom repeated.

"Er.. Umm… Uh… Bell.. …er, see you later, Ness!" Derek waved as he ran towards the front door.

"Go after him," My mom laughed. I nodded and caught up with him before he was able to make it down the porch steps.

"She was kidding," I informed him.

"I know, but it's getting late anyway. You're mom's pretty cool. I wish my mom was that cool."

I shrugged. "She's young."

"Well you can go back and let her know I'm fine."

"I'll walk you home." I linked my arm with his as we walked. "But that would mean you have to walk back by yourself."

"I can take care of myself. Out of the two of us standing here right now, Derek," I chuckled. "I would win in a fight. I'm stronger than you."

"I know," he nodded. "Why do you think I never go against what you say."

"Derek!" I wined.

"I'm kidding, Ness. I don't care if you're the strongest woman on earth, and trust me the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but you're still my best friend, and I worry about you."

I stopped us from walking and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Aw, I love you Derek! You're the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"Er, Ness, remember when I said the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" He choked out.

"Yeah," I sighed against him.

"I meant that," he coughed.

"OH!" I jumped away from him. "Sorry!"

"Not a problem, and I love you too, but not in the way where your boyfriend needs to come eat me or anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, when it comes to a male, female best friend relationship, Jacob is the king."

Derek nodded and took my hand as we turned onto his street. "Well, thanks for walking me home." Derek hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Remember me when you start driving that car of yours."

I laughed and nodded. "You'll be the first one I take for a ride."

"I knew you were cool!" He waved and went inside. I turned and walked down the stairs. I took a deep breath and smiled. I could taste him close by. His scent lingered in the air.

_Following me, stalker?_ I asked him silently.

"Me?" Jacob asked as he stepped out from behind a fence. "A stalker? Hardly," he rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "You're father sent me to make sure you got home safely."

"I _can_ take care of myself you know," I insisted.

"Sure, sure."

"Jake," I wined.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed me. "Will you just be happy that he gave us permission to be alone? Besides," he shrugged, taking my hand as we walked the long way around the block to my house. "I still have to give you your present."

"A present?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded, smiling as he watched my face. "You can have it in a little while. Lets just enjoy the time alone for now."

"Ok," I sighed. Being alone with Jacob was a gift in it's own. I would trade any gift I ever gotten just to spend time with Jacob. Even my car.

Jacob laced our fingers together as we walked. The stars shone brightly above us and the air was cool, but tolerable.

"I don't have to go back to my grandparent's house?" I asked when Jacob led me up my driveway.

He didn't answer me, he towed me towards the front door and led me inside.

"Jacob, I don't want to get--" I was silenced by his lips on mine. His arms slid down my back and tightened around my waist. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. My head was spinning, I didn't realize we were in my room until I felt the softness of my bed against my back. I turned my head away from Jacob's lips so I could breath. His lips never left my skin as he moved to my neck. Without realizing what I was doing until it was too late, my hands were pulling at his shirt until he pulled it over his head. I heard it fall lightly to the floor then his mouth was back on mine. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip and a shiver ran through my entire body. I turned my head slightly to try and catch my breath once more. "Is t-this my present?" I panted.

Jacob leaned away from me and smiled. "Don't be silly, Ness," Jacob sighed and rolled off of me.

I jutted out my bottom lip and he reached over to touch it. "Don't do that, you know how I feel about that."

"It's my birthday, shouldn't I get everything I want?"

Jacob snorted and touched my cheek. "Oh, Miss. Cullen, spoiled little brat."

"Hey!" I yelled and punched his shoulder.

"No, that's not your present, but I couldn't not take some advantage of us being alone."

"You could take advantage again if you want." I smiled crookedly at him.

"Do you want to know what I have for you or not?"

I nodded and sat up. Jacob followed my motion, and pulled something out of his jeans pocket. He held it in his hand and with the other he took my right hand in his, touching my bracelet. "You've never taken this off," he pointed out.

"No, why would I?" I looked down at the bracelet Jacob had given me for my first Christmas. Even though I was little, it meant a lot to get something from him. I never understood the meaning behind it--I didn't know there was a meaning behind it. Until now.

"This, bracelet is something that my ancestors gave as a symbol of devotion, friendship. I gave this to you letting you know I would always be there for you, no matter what."

"Thank you," I smiled as I looked at it more closely.

"But," he took my hand back in his and kissed my wrist. "I want to give you something more, something that doesn't symbolize our friendship, but how much I love you," He opened his hand and I chocked on the sudden lump in my throat.

Laying small and beautiful in his hand was a charm with a single heart shaped diamond, but it wasn't the fact that it was a diamond, it was the color. It matched the color of his fur perfectly. "Oh, Jake," I gasped.

"Now you don't only have my friendship, but you have my heart, too." I looked up at him through my tears. He hooked the charm onto my bracelet and I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I sighed.

"You have no idea," he chuckled.


	54. Chapter 54

**Nother chapter that jumps ahead a year... again I had to do it in order to keep the story moving. You'll see why... **

**Also a huge thanks to Shante, for her help with this chapter! You're the best! Before she helped me, I had a WHOLE other chapter written... the ending was still the same, but the events leading up to the ending were a little different. Some of the outtakes I will post on my site. The link is in my profile and head over to the forum if you want to read them! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Months passed before my mom let me get my permit. I had to prove to her that I knew how to drive the speed limit. The day after my seventeenth birthday, or my thirteenth--to be exact--I was allowed to get my license. My mom finally gave in and let me go. To this day I believe my father had something to do with it, but he tells me he didn't.

As I drove to school in my car I basked in my glory. I was finally proving to my parents that I was growing up. I'm still growing, so we know I won't stop until next year. I was happy about that because I wasn't quite ready to be who I will be for the rest of forever. I wanted to look a little more mature.

I honked outside Derek's house. Since I got my license I have to pick him up every day on my way to school. Alyssa insisted on driving her own car. Derek also has his own car, but it's no where near as fast or shiny as mine. I don't think he's driven his car once since he bought it.

"Hey," Derek said excitedly as he slid into the passenger seat.

"You're looking a little too excited." I laughed.

"I know, I am."

"Why?"

"I got my early acceptance for college today."

I turned to look at him, grinning. "Derek, I'm so proud of you!" I couldn't believe we were seniors already. I would be graduating this year. Unlike Derek, I didn't want to go to college yet. I had forever to go to college, unlike him. I wanted to travel the world after high school. My parents had a different plan for me. My father insists on me going to college right after school, my mom feels the same way, but I think I might be able to convince her before my dad. The other problem was me going off on my own. I offered to take Jacob with me, but that ended up an even bigger, "NO!" from both of them.

Derek babbled on the rest of the way to school about how his parents are proud of him and he was excited to go.

"Well," I said as we got out of the car. "I think tonight is a night for celebration!"

"Cullen, I like the way you think." Derek draped his arm over my shoulders and we walked to our first class.

After school I came home to an empty house. My parents were working until late tonight, so I finished my homework and drove over to my grandparent's house. Jacob was there and I missed him. It was weird not having him drive me to school anymore. I sort of missed it, as much as I loved driving myself.

"Hello!" I called out, slamming the door shut behind me.

"We're in the kitchen," my grandma called out. "Hi, honey." She hugged me as soon as I found them. She turned and placed another sandwich in front of Jacob.

"Thanks Esme," he said with his mouth full. His eyes locked with mine and he crossed the room before I could take another step.

"Wow, he left his food to see you. That's got to be a first." Aunt Rosalie grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, where's Alyssa? Derek and I are going out tonight. He got the early acceptance he wanted, so we're going out to celebrate." I informed her.

"She's out with Seth." She tried her best to sound OK with the fact that they were out together.

I shrugged. "That's ok, Derek and I will just go to dinner."

"I can come with you if you want." Jacob offered.

I kissed him and shook my head. "As much as I would love for you to go, I think it will throw off the balance."

Jacob seemed hurt that I didn't want him to come along, but he composed himself quickly. I felt bad, and would want nothing more than for him to come along, but tonight wasn't about me. It was all for Derek.

"Did you ask your parents?" My grandma asked as she held a plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies in front of me. I took one and shook my head.

"I'm going to stop at the hospital on my way to Derek's. I'm sure they'll let me go."

"They will," Aunt Alice danced into the kitchen with a vase filled with a new bouquet of flowers for the table. "Derek disappeared for the rest of the night."

"Thanks, Aunt Alice!" I jumped around and hugged her before taking another cookie and kissed my aunts, grandmother, and Jacob goodbye.

I went home and changed before heading over to the hospital. My grandpa saw me first as he walked an elderly woman down the hall. I waved and jogged over to him. "Hi, Uncle Carlisle!" It always felt weird to call him uncle, but that's what I had to do when others were around.

"Hello, Nessie. This is Mrs. Gilmore."

I nodded and smiled politely at her.

"Oh, Jessie, what a beautiful name." She crackled.

"No, Nessie," I said a little louder. She looked down at her slippers and smiled.

"Thank you, Tessie, I got them yesterday."

I laughed and turned towards my dad's office. "See you later!"

"Bye, Ashley!" Mrs. Gilmore waved after me. I turned to tell her my name once more, but my grandpa motioned for me to keep walking. I continued to laugh the whole way to his office.

"This is a pleasant surprise." My dad said without looking up form his paperwork.

"That's what I do best," I chuckled and sat on the edge of his desk.

"That I know," My dad laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"So, I came here to ask if I can go out with Derek tonight. We wont go far. He just got into the college he wanted to."

My dad's eyebrows raised and a smile crept across his face. "That's great. What about you?"

I groaned. I knew it was a mistake to tell him. "I haven't heard back yet, besides, what's the rush? I have forever to go to college."

My dad leaned on the desk and took my hand in both of his. "Renesmee, college is not that bad. With your GPA you could get into any college you want."

"Look, I'll go… when I want to."

He huffed and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are your mothers daughter."

"How?" I asked. "She graduated college. She's a doctor. I want to take a year off… maybe two."

"She didn't see the point in college. Although she had a better excuse than you do. She was anticipating herself as a crazed newborn. That was her reason for not wanting to go to college."

"I can act like a crazed newborn if you want me to."

"You're going to college."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Me either." I stood up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you when you get home."

"I didn't give you permission to go out."

"Oh, come on! It's for Derek!"

"What time are you going to be home?"

"Nine?" I asked.

He nodded and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Can Jacob come over until you get home?" I knew it was a long shot, but I had to ask.

My dad's expression scared me. He wasn't mad, but he was thinking hard about something. "Ness, have a seat," he patted the desk again and I slowly sat down. "You're a senior about to graduate in a few months. I can say this with complete confidence, you have showed that you are responsible enough to actually be thought of as a seventeen-year-old. I'll make you a deal."

I stared at his face and he waited for me to answer him. I could have danced around the room with him just telling me he was thinking of me as a seventeen-year-old, and not the thirteen-year-old I should be. A smile crept across my face and he continued.

"You go to college, and I will fully treat you like the woman you have become. Including your relationship with Jacob. Your mother was seventeen when we started dating, so I will back off."

I took a deep breath. "So, the only thing I have to do is go to college and I will be free to have a real relationship with Jacob?"

"I wont judge the two of you, but you need to be responsible."

I nodded. "College," I groaned.

"College," he repeated.

"Ok," I sighed.

"Good," he opened a draw and pulled out a pile of paper and envelopes. "When you get home tonight I want you to start filling these out."

I stared down at the applications, but kept the smile on my face. "Can I pick the ones I want to go to?"

He shook his head and placed the pile on my lap. "I want all of them filled out."

"All this for Jacob?" This was not fair. I had to go through four years of college just to prove to my father that I was as old as I looked.

"Take it or leave it, sweetheart."

"Take it," I grumbled and tucked the applications under my arm and slid off the desk. "See you later."

"Have fun," he called after me.

I waved without turning back.

"I thought I heard you," I ran into my mom in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out. I'm picking up Derek. Dad already said it was ok."

She nodded and pulled the pile of applications from under my arm. "Ah," She sighed. "He got to you."

"Yeah," I groaned. "He made me a compromise."

"Did he really? And what was this compromise?" She looked at his closed door then back at me.

"I get to be treated like a seventeen-year-old including my relationship with Jacob, if I go to college."

"That seems fair." My mom shrugged and kissed my cheek. "Be careful driving."

"I will," I turned to walk away.

"Oh, Ness," my mom called after me. "If he gave you all of them to fill out, he wants them _all_ filled out. If you don't he'll do it himself." She winked and walked into my dad's office. Can he be any more unfair?

I picked up Derek and we went out to dinner. He gushed over his parents and how proud they were. I slouched over my plate. I heard this conversation in the car this morning.

"What about you? How are your parents taking to you wanting to go tour the world?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "My dad wants me to fill out about a thousand college applications. I don't even think some of them are in the United States."

"Well then, there ya go! You get accepted to one of them and you get to travel."

"True, but I want Jacob to come with me. I don't think he would go that far away from his pack while I go to college."

Derek laughed and choked on his steak. "I think that guy would follow you into space if you wanted to live there." He looked down at his plate and his smile quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"If you go to space than we will never see each other. I'm leaving in a few days. Ness, we might never see each other again."

I reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm not going to college in space."

"Well you might as well be, we're not going to be in the same classes next year. I don't even have a summer to say goodbye to you. We only have days left."

"Derek, we will have holiday vacations, and besides, I might choose a college close by. I don't really think I can go too far away from my family."

"Really? I figured you would take Jacob and not look back."

"I couldn't leave you. You're my best friend." I smiled. Even though Derek was going to college out of state, it would be closer than if I left right after graduation and traveled.

"Thanks, Ness." He sighed and let go of my hand to continue eating.

When we were done, we walked hand in hand back to my car. "Hey, can I drive?" He asked reaching into my back jeans pocket for the keys. I spun away from him and snatched the keys out of his hand.

"I don't know."

"C'mon! I have my license. I'm not a bad driver."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Because your car doesn't know how to go faster than forty-five."

"Please, Ness! You're car is amazing and it calls to me. I have to drive it… just once!" He begged.

"Ok, I sighed and tossed him the keys."

He pulled out of the parking lot safely, and turned in the opposite direction of his house. He glanced over and saw the confused look on my face.

"I want to take the highway." He winked and stepped on the gas as we merged onto the highway.

"Derek, slow down." My heart was pounding in my chest when I leaned over to look at the speedometer.

"Relax, she handles like a beauty." Derek laughed at the way I clutched my seat.

"Derek, there's a sharp turn up here… DEREK!" My scream was drowned out by the screeching sounds of the tires, and the sound of bending metal and breaking glass. I heard Derek's muffled gasps, but I couldn't open my eyes to find him. Something was pinning me where I was. I could smell both my blood and Derek's in the air.


	55. Chapter 55

I don't know how long I've been trapped in the car, but my head was pounding and I couldn't ignore the sharp pain in my left hand whenever I tried to move it. It was getting harder to breath with whatever was pressing against my chest. I couldn't even tell if I was sitting up anymore. I knew I was still in the car, but I also knew we were not sitting upright. Which angle the car was in, I couldn't tell. Derek's muffled gurgling slowed, I think, about an hour ago. I couldn't tell if he was breathing at all anymore. I concentrated on my thoughts debating whether or not to put my thoughts in my fathers head. The blackness pulled me under.

The sound of sirens brought me closer to reality. I tried once again to warn my father, but I couldn't get my mind to work properly.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" Someone was yelling.

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. The pressure on my chest hurt too much. Despite the pain I moved my left hand and searched for Derek in the web of tangled metal and glass. I found his hand and held onto it. A slight smile spread across my lips when his hand twitched under mine.

"How many people are in the car?" The voice spoke again. I could hear him by Derek's side of the car. At the same time I heard someone on my side.

"I got one over here, female. She's pinned by the dashboard. I don't think I can pull her out." The male next to me spoke with concern.

"Male driver, no one in the back. If there was than they're gone. We need to focus on the two in the front right now."

"Sweetheart, can you tell me your name?"

I opened my mouth again and forced my eyes open. The light was too bright. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Sorry," the male said and the brightness disappeared. "I'm Jerry, we're going to get you out of here. Hang tight."

I nodded as best as I could.

"The boy's not doing too good. We need to get him out now."

A hand touched my right arm. "That's Kevin, we're going to have to help your friend first, but we will not leave you here alone. Do you understand?" Jerry asked me.

"Help…" I croaked. That one word took too much energy. "Him." I was too tired to stay awake anymore. Derek was being helped and that's all that mattered.

"Call for backup! I'm not leaving her side. She's not stable enough." Jerry's voice sounded far away. "Wait, she's trying to say something." Was he talking about me? I couldn't feel my lips moving. "Nessie, I think she's telling us her name. Cullen?" Jerry's voice was closer now. "Cullen…" He trailed off as he thought about it. "Oh," Jerry gasped. "Kevin, get a hold of the hospital now! Get one of the Cullen's and let them know we have a Nessie here." Just then another ambulance was pulling up. I was lost in the darkness once more.

The cool air hitting my face brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. I squeezed my left hand, but it wasn't Derek's hand the I gripped. My arm was in a brace. I couldn't move my head to look around, it was stuck in a neck brace.

"Derek," I whispered into the darkness.

"He's in the ambulance, they're bringing him to the hospital now. You're next." I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down. "Easy there, Nessie. You're on a backboard."

"Let me up! I'm fine."

"Afraid not, Dear."

"It's ok, when I get to the hospital I'll let my sister, brother, or uncle look at me. Please, I'm really ok." I insisted.

"They were already notified. We're leaving now." More hands surrounded me and I was lifted into the air. The ambulance ride was quick and I relaxed as soon as I heard my father and grandfathers voice.

"Open the damn doors!" My dad snapped.

"Seventeen-year-old female, car accident, she was the passenger--" Jerry was informing them.

"I know who she is! You don't need to go through the whole thing." The doors flew open and my dad was inside the ambulance leaning over me. Tears immediately fell from my eyes when I saw his face. I knew he'd be crying too if he could. "Vitals?" he called over his shoulder.

"She wouldn't let us, she insisted that you did it."

My dad nodded and touched my cheek. "Good girl," he whispered.

My eyes got heavy once again, but I didn't want to stop looking at his face. My dad must have noticed because he pushed the gurney out of the rig and leaned over staring into my eyes.

"You stay with me, Renesmee. Keep those eyes open, baby."

I nodded. I would do it for him. "Where's Derek?"

"In with Bella, she's working on him."

I blinked and it was hard to open my eyes again. The movement under me stopped.

"Renesmee, open your eyes!" My dad cried frantically.

I opened them and he sighed, relieved. We continued on to a trauma room. The neck brace was gone and my dad was checking to make sure nothing was broken. He refused to work with any other nurse. My grandpa went in to help my mom out with Derek. I was alone in the room with my father. I didn't want to look down when I felt him tearing at my clothes.

"I want Mom." I whimpered.

"She's a little busy right now, Sweetie." His hands moved along my body making sure nothing was broken. I flinched when he reached my ribs. "I'm not even going to x-ray that one. There's definitely a few broken ribs. His hands slid up to feel my collarbone I was glad when nothing hurt there.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." I whispered.

"The important thing is that you're ok."

"The car's not."

He shook his head. "The car is no big deal, that can be replaced. You can't."

I forced a smile and nodded.

He pulled out a gown and helped me put it on. I asked for another to make sure I was fully covered. He let me have it once he was done wrapping up my ribs.

"Did you get a hold of Derek's parents yet?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"No, they've been busy working on him."

I slid off of the bed when I heard my mom's voice in the other room.

"Ness, stay in here." My dad's arms wrapped around me. I wasn't sure if it was to keep me where I was, or if it was to support me.

"Edward, I need you in trauma four." A nurse poked her head in the room.

"Stay in this bed and don't move. Carlisle will be in to check on you as soon as he can."

"Dad," I called after him. "Call Jacob, please."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

I heard my mom speak once more, but she sounded frantic. I had to see how he was doing. I walked into the trauma room and froze. His body was covered in blood, my mom was standing over him doing compressions while my grandfather worked over his body.

"Mom," I gasped.

Her head snapped around to look at me. "You're up! Where's Edward?"

"He had another trauma. Don't even think about asking me how I am. What's going on with him?" I pointed to Derek's still body.

She turned back around to continue working over him. "Go back into your room."

"No!" I yelled.

She looked over the bed to my grandpa and he nodded, stepping in to take her place.

"Ness, Sweetie, I don't think there's much more we can do. His injuries are too much for his body."

"No," I growled. "I'm fine, he should be too! Save him! That's what you do!"

"Sometimes there's nothing I can do. We've done all we can."

I looked at my best friend. "How could I have been so stupid! This is all my fault!" I cried.

"No it's not. Now, I need to call his parents…" My mom trailed off when she looked at my face.

"I know!" I hissed. "I know what else you can do."

"Ness…" My mom started to shake her head.

"Bite him! Change him! He's too important to lose, please, Mom! Save him our way."

She looked at my grandpa and he shrugged. "It's not up to me. She asked you."

"Carlisle, I've never done anything like that before! I could kill him." she turned to look at me. "No." Her tone was final.

I dropped to me knees in front of her and threw myself into begging her. "Please, please save him! He's not supposed to die like this. Please, Mom. What if this was Jacob, what would you want for your best friend?" I looked up at her pain stricken face. She was thinking about it.

"Carlisle, can we get him out of here?" She looked at my grandpa and he nodded slowly.

"Ness," My dad barged into the room and pulled me off my knees. "I told you to stay in your room…" He trailed off as he took in Bella's face.

"Did you call it?" He asked her softly.

She stared at me and shook her head. "We're--" she cleared her throat. "I'm going to save him."

"No you're not." He hissed.

I pushed between them and shoved against my dad's chest, despite the pain it caused my left wrist. "Let her! He deserves a second chance. He's so proud to go to college, his parents--" I choked off. The lump in my throat wouldn't let me continue.

"You really think you can do it?" He looked over my head at my mom.

"It's what she wants." She went around his question.

"I'll get into the computer system, you have to keep his heart beating. Do not do anything until I'm there. Take him to Esme and Carlisle's.

"What about his parents?" My mom asked.

My dad shrugged. "Lets hope he's as calm as you were as a newborn. He's supposed to be leaving for college soon anyway."

I couldn't help but smile through my tears. Derek was going to join the family.

We got him home without anyone noticing. As soon as I walked in the door I was in Jacob's arms. His tears soaked my cheek. "I thought I lost you, I was going to go to the hospital, but I was terrified of seeing you. I couldn't see you injured. I saw the car, Ness. I went running. No one could survive an accident like that. You truly are a miracle, you walked away from it. I love you." He held me tighter and I ignored the pain in my ribs and enjoyed his arms around me.

"Derek didn't walk away from it." I sobbed. He looked up as my mom entered the house with Derek in her arms. Blood stained her clothes and Jacob pulled me away from her. She rushed up the stairs with Carlisle and Edward at her flanks. I pushed Jacob off and followed with the rest of my family.

"Bella's going to do it?" Uncle Jasper gasped.

"She's perfectly capable." My grandma answered him.

My dad hovered over her as she leaned down towards Derek's neck. His hands out in front of him, ready to yank her away if she couldn't control herself. I had complete confidence in her. Her lips brushed up against his neck. It looked like she was kissing him, but the fresh smell of blood filled the room. I stepped back against Jacob and he held me tight against him. Her tongue lapped up the new blood and the marks disappeared. She continued this motion all over his body.

I counted four beats if Jacob's heart before Derek was streaming in agony. The sudden sound made me jump. My legs gave out as I sobbed. Jacob caught me at the same time my dad appeared in front of me.

"Get her out of here. She doesn't need to see this. Take her home and keep her there." My dad was silent for a moment and I looked up at Jacob as he glared at my father. My dad looked down at me and touched my cheek. "Yes," he said softly to something Jacob asked him silently.


	56. Chapter 56

Jacob escorted me out of the house, refusing to let me go. A smile spread widely across his lips. Why was he so happy at a time like this? I know I was fine, and he was relieved at that, but my best friend was in a lot of pain because of me.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

Jacob picked me up as soon as we were out of the house. He walked to my house with me cradled against his chest.

"I can't be happy?"

"Not when Derek's in so much pain." I closed me eyes and hid my face in his shirt.

"He's going to be fine, Ness. Your family knows what they're doing."

Jacob entered the house and didn't stop until he was in my room. He laid me down on my bed, his face inches from mine.

"Do you know how scared I was?" His breath swept across my face.

"Me too," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Jake."

His finger came down on my lips to silence me. "They call it an accident for a reason. What happened?"

"Derek wanted to drive, so I let him. He thought he could drive fast, but he lost control around the turn," I paused realizing I didn't remember anything else.

"Do you know what happened after he lost control?"

I shook me head.

Jacob took a deep breath. "It was upside down, I couldn't even recognize it…" He trailed off as he wiped a tear before it fell down his cheek. "I didn't see how they could pull either of you out alive. I thought I would never look into those beautiful brown eyes again. Or see you smile at me, yell at me for something stupid that I did," he paused and touched my cheek. "I felt like part of me was ripped away. I'm not whole unless I have you by my side."

"I'm ok, Jake." I assured him.

He reached up and touched the bandage on my forehead, his fingertips brushed over me as he trailed his hand down my left arm to my splint. He continued down my body and gripped the hem of my shirt, yanking it up to reveal the bandage wrapped around my torso.

He grunted. "Yeah, Nessie, you're fine."

I rolled my eyes. "It's just bandages, I'm still breathing, my hearts still beating. Therefore I'm fine." Jacob's head tilted to the side as he listened to my heart.

"Yes, it's beating all right, the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."

"Derek's isn't." I whispered.

My smile faded slowly and Jacob noticed. His hand moved to my face and he touched the corner of my lips. "You really care about him, don't you."

"He's my best friend," I shrugged.

"He'll be ok, it'll only last a few days. Then he'll be as good as new."

I tugged at Jacob's arms to make him lay next to me. When he did I curled into his side. "So, tell me," I smiled against his shirt.

His arms tightened around me and I heard his heart speed up. "Tell you what?"

"What did you ask my dad before we left?"

Jacob fell silent. I looked up at him and he was staring at the ceiling. I leaned up on my elbow to get a better view of his face. His eyes slowly fell to my face and he smiled.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes," I nodded.

He sat us both up on the bed and stared into my eyes. "I realized tonight that I can't live a single moment without you by my side. I need you like I need the air in my lungs. Stay with me forever--marry me, Renesmee."

I gasped and slid away from him. The pain from my ribs caused me to wrap my arm around my torso. "That couldn't be what you asked him."

"It was, I asked for your hand and he heard my thoughts on exactly how I felt. I agree, I didn't think he was going to be that easy about it, but we all have been through a lot tonight."

I blinked and the tears streamed down my face, dropping to the comforter below.

"So, what do you say?"

"I'm not even out of high school yet…"

"You don't have to marry me tomorrow. We're not your parents. There's no deadline. I just want to make sure you're mine."

I smiled through my tears. "Marry you," I giggled and leaned in to kiss him. This kiss was different, he lips moved eagerly over mine. His tongue traced my bottom lips, sending chills down my spine. I held him closer to me. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around me and my head rested against a pillow. My hands slid up his shirt and I could feel every muscle as I made my way up to his neck. I lifted my hands and he broke the kiss to let me pull his shirt over his head. Was he really going to let this happen? His hands clamped around my hips, then gripped the hem of my shirt, swiftly pulling it over my head. That answered my question.

"Ness," Jacob's voice shook. He pulled away and I held him as tight as I could.

"Don't," I begged. "I'm yours, forever."

With a moan, Jacob's lips were on mine again and the rest of our clothes were sprawled across the room.

My eyes opened and Jacob's fingertips were moving lightly up and down my spine. I smiled against his chest and he moved slightly under me. "I thought you were going to sleep all day." His voice made my heart skip a beat. I didn't know it was possible, but I loved him even more. Jacob and I were bonded together even more deeply then the imprint. I knew my father would be disappointed, but I didn't regret anything about last night.

"What time is it?"

"Afternoon," Jacob looked over our heads and out my window.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't peel myself away from him. I could stay in his arms like this forever.

"I think we should get up, someone should be checking up on you soon." Jacob sighed. I knew he didn't want to move either.

"Ok," I sighed and sat up. I blushed when I caught Jacob looking at me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Yeah," I snorted. "The bandage really doesn't help." I pointed to my ribs.

Jacob laughed and sat up to help me take them off so I could take a shower.

When I got out he was already dressed and his hair was wet.

"You already took a shower?" I asked, reaching up to touch his wet hair.

"Yeah, I used the guest bathroom on the first floor."

"I could have shared." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. Jacob blushed and held his hand over my mouth.

"Renesmee," my dad's voice floated up the stairs.

"Oh, no," I mumbled against his hand.

Jacob smiled and kissed my cheek. "He just wants to talk to you. I'll be over at Esme and Carlisle's."

I nodded, confused, and walked slowly down the stairs. I stopped on the last step and Jacob maneuvered around me. My dad stiffened, but smiled at Jacob as he walked past him. Was I in some freaky dream?

My dad waited until the door shut behind Jacob before he looked at me. His eyes quickly dropped to the floor in front of him.

"Dad, I'm so--" I started, but he was suddenly in front of me, his hand over my mouth.

"Do not apologize for something you don't regret. I'm not mad. I'm not disappointed. I know his feelings for you and I told him yes because I know exactly what he was feeling," he took my hand and led me into the living room. We sat on the couch and I refused to look at him. "Sweetie, you and Jacob remind me so much of your mother and I before we got married. There was many times when I thought I lost Bella. It terrified me and I realized I needed to be with her forever, no matter the cost. That's exactly what was going through Jacob's mind. I couldn't tell him no. But I don't want to lose you either."

"You're not," I pressed. "I'm not going anywhere." I watched him closely. He had to start flipping out soon. This was not like him.

My dad must have read the confusion on my face because he smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "What's wrong? Not the reaction you were expecting?"

I snorted. "No."

He fell serious and reached out to touch my cheek. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you tonight, and I understand exactly what Jacob would have done. He was thinking about it. He can't live without you, and I thought the same thing when your mother was in danger. Relax, you're not going to get yelled at. You're a big girl and capable of making your own choices. Do I wish you waited? Sure, but what father out there would say otherwise."

"Does mom know?"

He nodded. I should have figured he wouldn't keep it from her. I wondered how she would react to Jacob.

"So, please tell me you're not going to get married until after you graduate."

"I wont," I nodded.

"Thank you," he pulled me close and hugged me.

"How's Derek?" I asked.

"He's in pain, but it will be over soon. You're mother did great. He'll be strong and healthy. Alice can see him clearly."

I laughed lightly. "It's a boy," I chuckled. It did sound like she was giving birth. She might as well be. Derek was my brother, not related by blood, but through my mother. My father's venom runs through her veins, she gave birth to me, and now her venom runs through Derek's veins. So technically she was his mother too. She just gave birth to him in a different way.

"You're ok with Derek becoming your brother?"

"Of course," I said quickly. "Can I see him?"

My dad shook his head. "Not right now, I don't want you to see him in this kind of pain."

"Ok," I sighed.

"But you can go to the house. He's quieted down, but you are to stay out of the room."

I nodded.

I walked into the house just as my mom was walking down the stairs. She looked at Jacob and he refused to look back at her. She continued over to me and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her hands moving to my bandages, but I knew the real meaning behind the question.

"Perfectly fine…" I answered both meanings to her question. "How's Derek?"

"Quiet," she breathed and looked back at Jacob. He glanced away when he noticed her watching him. A deep growl rumbled in her chest.

"Bella," my dad stepped around me and grabbed her around her waist, but she quickly shrugged him off.

"I have work to do," she mumbled impatiently, before stomping off towards the back door. She brushed past Jacob and his head dropped in shame. He hurt her, we all knew it. His head snapped up as he composed himself and reached for her.

"Bella--" he began, but she was already out the door, slamming it behind her. Jacob took off after her, I stepped forward to follow him, but my dad's hands were suddenly restraining me.

"No, let him go. They need to talk." He explained.

I nodded, and looked at the door as it shut behind Jacob.

* * *

**Not what you were expecting?? HEHEHE Well, I just want to let you know that next chapter will be in Bella's POV. Also, I don't want hate reviews saying it's too early for Jacob and Renesmee. IT'S MY STORY! You don't like it--don't read it. That's all I'm saying about that. Also if you don't know the AMAZING--yes I said AMAZING Shante! Anyway, if you haven't read any of ShanteRenee's stories you def should! She's got a very funny and entertaining skit called the Cullens on Jerry Springer. The characters of ALL of my stories will be appearing in the skit along with some characters from her stories. So head on over and check it out! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Well, my characters are back now... for those of you who don't know, I mentioned last chapter that they were going to do a guest appearance in ShanteRenee's new funny skit, 'The Cullens on Jerry Springer'. You can find the story on my profile under favorites. It's just something fun she's writing, nothing to be taken seriously at all. So anyway, we're all back in order now and ready for the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

*Bella's POV*

I slammed the door shut behind me. I was hoping Jacob would get the hint and not come after me, but Jacob never understood when I wanted to be left alone.

"Bella, wait." Jacob ran after me. I kept walking, regretting that it was morning and the streets were busy. I just wanted to run. "Bella!" Jacob's voice was right behind me, his hand wrapped around my upper arm and he yanked me back.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him. I could feel my shield rippling across my skin. I fought to keep it under control.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You're sorry…" This was going to be interesting. "For what?" I shrugged.

"I love her, Bella. I'm not sorry for that. I _am_ sorry for hurting you, though." I turned to look at him and saw the pain in his eyes. I hated when he looked at me like that.

"Aw, Jake," I sighed and leaned against the fence. "It's just weird, I mean you're my best friend--she's my daughter… you have to understand."

"I do understand, but, Bella, she bel--"

I shoved him hard and he fell to the ground. "She does _not_ belong to you, _yet_!" My growls vibrated my chest.

Jacob scrambled to his feet and towered over me. "Oh, I think she does." He grumbled.

I stepped closer, letting him know I wasn't afraid of him, our chests touching. I could feel his body vibrating from his growls.

"You're going to keep your paws off her. She's a child, Jacob."

"No," Jacob hissed.

"It's not up for negotiation. You stay away from my kid."

"She's a big girl."

"Not that big."

"After she graduates," Jacob paused and looked into my eyes. "She will be mine, forever. She's going to marry me."

I stood frozen, flames burning behind my eyes. Edward was behind me, his arm wrapped around my chest.

"I didn't tell her _that_ yet." He told Jacob.

I spun around to face my husband. I prayed that I didn't hear him correctly. "_What_ did you say?" I spoke each word slowly.

"Jacob," Edward said over my shoulder. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he walked back towards the house. I shoved away from Edward and immediately regretted it. I hated being upset with him. "Love," he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. "You remember you're eighteenth birthday, we were watching Romeo and Juliet in your living room?"

I thought for a moment, but I shook my head, looking at his chest. "I don't want to remember anything about that day. I never held on to those memories."

"Well, that's when I first told you that I envied Romeo for the suicide…" He trailed off waiting for me to remember. I couldn't.

I shook my head and shrugged. "I told you, I don't remember."

His lips touched my forehead before he continued. "You were upset with me for even thinking of wanting to die. I told you I had to considerate it once, when James had you. I didn't know if I was going to find you alive or not," Edward paused as his hand touched my cheek, tilting my head up to make me look at him. "Do you remember the day you went to Italy to stop me from going to the volturi?"

I stared into his eyes. I remembered that day. "Yes," I whispered.

"Why did I go there?"

I took a deep breath. "Because Rosalie told you about Alice's vision of me jumping off the cliff. She told you I…" I trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Yes," Edward smiled. "I thought you were gone, I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist. And last night I saw clearly inside Jacob's head. Before he even knew if Renesmee was ok or not. He ran around the hospital, scared to find out _their_ fate. See, if he found out she didn't make it, he was thinking of ways to end his own life. He asked me last night for her hand. I only told him yes because I know what he went through in thinking his true love was ripped from him."

I hate when he was right. And the smile on his face told me he knew he was right. "Ok," I sighed. "I'll give them my blessing, but I do _not_ like the fact that they slept together."

"I know, but they're meant to be together, and they're going to wait until after she graduates to get married."

I took a deep breath and slid my hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. "You're going to give our girl away?"

Edward's laughter vibrated in his chest. "Not quite yet."

"You know, why couldn't they just wait? I mean we did."

"We didn't have a choice."

I rolled my eyes. "No, you didn't give us a choice."

"True," he chuckled. "But if we didn't wait then you're fears of what everyone thought about us getting married so young would have been true. We would have to rush the wedding because you were pregnant."

I thought about that, he had a point. We didn't even think vampires and humans could produce a child. I remembered telling my dad we were engaged. He thought I was pregnant. I didn't want to think if his assumption would have been true. My mind quickly flipped to Jacob and Renesmee. "No!" I gasped.

Edward held me close and searched the backyard. "What it is?"

"Nessie!" I spun around and ran into the house.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward chased after me. He caught my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Human's and vampires can produce a baby and we didn't know… who's to say werewolves and half human- half vampires can't!" I flung the door out of my way and crossed the room quickly.

"Mom," Renesmee started, but I grabbed her hand towing her to the front door. I glanced quickly at Edward and he was now glaring at Jacob.

"Oh, what now!" Jacob wined just as I shut the door behind me.

"Ok, not as fast on my feet as you!" Renesmee said breathless behind me. I slowed down and stopped, sitting on the curb. She hesitated but followed my motion.

"Ness, do you feel all right?" I looked her over quickly. She seemed fine, but so did I before I got sick.

"I'm fine," she groaned. "I know the accident looked bad, but I heal quick. Stop worrying about me." She misunderstood my question.

"I didn't mean about that." I watched a car drive by. The driver threw us a confused glace as we sat in the drizzle. The rain didn't bother me, and Renesmee didn't seem to be paying attention to it. She was studying my face, trying to figure out what was on my mind. I took a deep breath. "You and Jacob… are you all right?"

"He's not some super-strength vampire. He's human. He didn't hurt me." I shuddered.

This was a conversation I never thought I would be having with my daughter. She seemed to be handling it a lot better than I was.

"That's… good… I guess." I stood up and paced back and forth in front of her.

"Mom, just tell me." She insisted.

"Ok, look," I stopped walking and sat back down beside her. "I didn't think I could get pregnant with your father, so we didn't think to use any sort of--"

"Oh," Renesmee's gasp cut me off. It was her turn to pace uncomfortably in front of me. "We, we… er… we were careful."

I stood up and stepped in her path wrapping my arms around her. "Thank you!" I sighed heavily. "That's all I needed to know."

"O…k?" She waited for a moment to make sure I was really done.

"Well, I have to go check on Derek." She relaxed when I had nothing more to say. I would wait and talk to her about the whole marriage thing for another time. I was done with uncomfortable conversations for the day.

We walked back to the house in silence. I walked into the house first and Jacob was on his feet and in front of me before I could make it to the stairs.

"Listen, Bells, it's not like what you think! Edward told me and I--"

I waved my hand to make him stop talking. I didn't want to hear it from him. It was too gross, too wrong. "It's ok, I know." I turned quickly and darted up the stairs.

"Hey, Derek," I said softly. I slid my hand under his and he gave a slight squeeze. I hated to see his face look so paned, but I was even more nervous about how he would be like when he woke up. No one thought he was going to be as calm as I was. Would he want to stay with us? I knew it would break Renesmee's heart if he decided to leave. "You should be glad you're not in the middle of all this drama going on. I'm sure Renesmee will fill you in once you're feeling better."

We sat in silence for a while. Then Derek groaned in pain and his breathing hitched.

"It's ok," I laid my hand flat on his chest. "It will all be over soon." I knew he could hear me. I could hear everyone perfectly fine when I was burning. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to remember that, not when he was feeling it all. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you've only been like this for a day. You have about two more ahead you of. I'm sorry, but I wish someone informed me how much longer I had." I whispered into his ear.

"Talking to your son?" Edward's voice floated in from the doorway.

"He's not," I shrugged. "It's his choice if he wants to stay or not."

"I think he'll stay. But I want you to take Renesmee and stay away from him when he wakes up…" He trailed off as he watched me fly across the room, shoving him out.

"Don't say stuff like that in front of him, he'll hear you! You know he's going to freak out if he knows he could hurt Renesmee."

"Ok, I'm sorry." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and pressed himself against me. His lips moved to my ear. "Let's go home tonight. Derek will be fine. Carlisle will watch over him and Renesmee can stay here for the night."

I reached up on my toes to kiss him. "I think that's a _very_ good idea," I mumbled against his lips.


	58. Chapter 58

I couldn't believe my mom didn't flip on me about what happened with Jacob and I. Although she didn't let Jacob down so easily. Jacob could barely touch me without her growling from anywhere in the house. Luckily she was in my grandfathers study with Derek. He was getting ready to wake up. Seth took Alyssa back to Forks to stay with my grandpa Swan and Sue. My parent's wanted me to go as well, but I refused. Derek was my best friend and now my brother. He wouldn't want to hurt me. Because I didn't leave my dad made me promise to let both Jacob and my mom take me out of the house when he woke up. That was going to be interesting. I would be standing between them instead of them working together to protect me.

My eyes went wide and I jumped when I heard Derek scream in agony. Jacob pulled me onto his lap, his arms shaking as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't like the fact that I was in the same house as a newborn vampire, but I didn't see him that way. He was Derek. I have never seen a newborn vampire besides my mother, and she was fine. She was holding me the first day she woke up. If she could do it than so could Derek. I wanted to prove to everyone that they were wrong. They had to be wrong.

"He's awake," Aunt Alice hissed. Before she was finished talking, both her and Aunt Rosalie were in front of me, crouched, facing the stairs. Again, my eyes were wide, my heart beating in my throat. Jacob had me off the couch, my back pressed against the wall as Jacob's back pressed against the front of me. His entire body vibrating from his tremors.

"Bella!" I heard my dad's fierce snarls as he called out her name. There was a struggle going on. I wanted to sprint up the stairs and see what was happening.

"Get her out of here! He can smell her blood." Uncle Jasper's voice sounded pained. He was feeling Derek's emotions.

"Bella, go!" My dad yelled frantically. I heard her running down the stairs, then it all happened so fast. Derek was too strong for the vampires up there. He was faster than my mom coming down the stairs. She spun, crouching down just as he shoved her hard. She flew backwards into the wall, crumbling it to splinters.

I gasped. My aunts, Jacob, and I inched towards my mom, but kept an eye on Derek. My mom sprang back to her feet and placed herself between Derek and I once more. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His blue eyes were gone. In their place was bright red ones, starring wildly at me. His tanned skin was now pale, matching my family's perfectly. He was beautiful, his hair darker than it was before, and his muscles were visible on his arms and chest--he was a lot bigger than when he was human. As I studied him, my uncles, grandparents, and father were wrapped around him.

"Jasper, calm him!" My dad pleaded frantically. I peeled my eyes off Derek and immediately saw my uncles black eyes.

"I can't! His thirst it too much." He panted through clenched teeth.

Jacob and my mom didn't wait for him to lay his eyes on me. Jacob threw me over his shoulder and my mom pushed Jacob out the door. I peered over Jacob's shoulder at Aunt Alice trying to calm my uncle down so he could help Derek. Derek fought against my family's grasp to follow me. Our eyes met in that instant. I pleaded with him through my eyes, but his growl let me know he didn't care who I was. My best friend--my brother wanted to drink my blood. I guess I deserved it. Derek's blood was just as appealing to me as mine was to him. I didn't save my best friend. I lost him. That guy in there was not my Derek. He was a monster. I was the one that was wrong. My entire family was right.

"Stop!" I sobbed. Jacob and my mom only got me halfway to my house before I couldn't go on. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Ness, honey…" Jacob put me down and I spun around bending over someone's garbage can, vomiting into it. My mom's cool hands laid flat on my forehead and the back of my neck while Jacob held my hair back with one hand and rubbed my back with the other. Jacob took his shirt off when I was done and handed it to me so I could wipe my mouth clean. I did and handed it back to him. He made a face, throwing it in the garbage can.

I took a step and fell to my knees, both Jacob and my mom's arms were wrapped around me.

"Sweetie, what is it?" My mom asked.

"I lost him. He's gone. My Derek is never coming back. I should have just let you call it. I should have let him die. He can't face his parents now! He'll kill them!" I hunched my shoulders and sobbed. "What have I done?" I whispered through my cries.

"He'll be Derek again, but his thirst is all he will be thinking about right now. We told you that was going to happen." My mom's voice was soothing, but not enough to stop me from crying.

"We have to keep moving. They're going to want to take him hunting." Jacob reached around my mom. I heard her growl lowly, but he ignored her, taking me into his arms. I curled into the warmth of his chest and lost myself in my tears.

We walked into my house and my mom immediately ran up the stairs. She was back in less than five minutes with three suitcases and a shirt for Jacob. She was balancing her cell phone on her shoulder as she talked quickly into it. She was making travel plans. We were going to Forks.

She hung up the phone, then flipped it open again to call my dad to let him know the travel plans. When she was done she looked up at Jacob.

"You're taking her to Charlie and Sue's. Keep her there until I tell you to bring her home. I will get a hold of the school tomorrow and tell them there was a death in the family and to ecuse both Alyssa and Nessie. Jasper had Derek under control, so they're taking him hunting and tomorrow we will see if he is under controlled enough to say goodbye to his parents. Esme called them posing as the college's headmaster and said Derek was on a special tour so they wouldn't wonder where he's been." My mom spoke quickly.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Jacob half reached for her as if he was going to take her and run for it.

"No, I need to be with Derek."

"Edward…" He started, but she finished his sentence.

"Has no idea. Just take her and leave."

New tears filled my eyes as I stared at my mother. I saw how easily Derek threw her into the wall. He could hurt her. She must have read the panic in my eyes because she crushed me against her.

"I'm ok. I just can't leave him when I'm responsible for making him," She kissed the top of my head then held me away from her. "I'll drive you to the airport. Don't try anything. You're leaving." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ok," I sniffed.

I didn't say another word. Jacob slid in the backseat with me, holding me tight against his side. My mom glared at him in the rearview mirror, but didn't say anything. She pulled into the airport and handed Jacob my bags. She hugged me tightly.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Love you too, mom."

She turned to look at Jacob. "Keep my girl safe." She emphasized the work _my_ a little more than she needed to.

He ignored her attitude and hugged her. "You know I hate leaving you to face the danger. This goes against my rules."

"Well, I know how to take care of myself. Plus I'm not alone," she smiled and her arms lifted slowly to hug him back. "I'll call as soon as I can." She promised and touched my cheek before hurrying back into her car.

"So how much you wanna bet your father is going to flip when she shows up to help."

I snorted, following Jacob to the ticket counter. "We'll hear him from up in the air."

Jacob laughed as he handed the woman our ID's and my bags.

We fit ourselves into the first class seats comfortably, and I leaned into Jacob's side.

When the plane landed we got out and I saw my grandfather standing with Seth, Leah, and Quil. I should have known Jacob would over react. Derek was no where near me, why the backup?

"Hey, kiddo!" My grandpa took me in his arms.

"Hi, grandpa." I sighed. "Oh, cheer up, sweetie. We're going to have fun."

I groaned. His definition of fun is taking me fishing. I would much rather fish with my hands, but that just gets me weird looks from him and the other fishermen around. It's boring trying to catch them on a pole and a hook.

"Can't wait." I breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly.

"You're arm… what happened?" He looked down at my hand in the splint.

"Mom didn't tell you?" I asked, the surprise ringing in my voice.

My grandpa stopped me, placing his hands on my shoulders, and leaned down to look into my eyes. "No, she didn't." He spoke each word slowly. Oopse, I just got her into trouble.

I bit my bottom lip. Was she keeping it from him? Or was she too wrapped up in Derek, then Jacob and I that she forgot? It had to be. "Well, I sort of got into an accident." I decided to just tell him. I wouldn't make it out of the airport until I did. he was too stubborn to just let it go.

"An _accident_ what kind of accident?" His brown eyes were wide as he peered into mine.

"Car accident." I mumbled.

"I knew it! I told your father not to get you that stupid fast car! You're too young to be cruising around--"

"No, no, grandpa, I wasn't driving. Derek was." I whispered. The tears stung my eyes.

"Derek, Derek was driving your car?"

I nodded.

"Is he ok?"

I shook my head. "We were brought to the hospital by ambulance. Mom and Dad were both there. Dad worked on me while Mom had Derek. I was ok, a little bruised, some broken ribs, and a fractured wrist, but Derek was not doing too good," I leaned in closer so I could whisper into his ear. "I begged her to chance him. I couldn't let him die."

"What?!" My grandpa gasped, leaning away from me.

"She bit him?" He hissed.

I nodded, the tears streaming down my cheeks. "That's why Alyssa and I are here. He's crazed. Wants nothing but blood. Grandpa, I begged my mother to turn my best friend into a monster!" I felt myself becoming hysterical and fell into his arms.

My mom always mentioned how he was never the type to show emotion or anything, but with me he always comforted me when I needed it. If my mom, dad, or Jacob couldn't make me feel better. My grandfather was the other one I leaned on. His scent was warm and relaxing.

"I will have to talk to her later, but you're here now, safe and sound. Claire is happy you're here, too." I smiled at that. I haven't talked to her in a while. I haven't even talked to Alyssa since the accident. Aunt Rosalie kept her away from my grandparents house with Derek in pain.

Jacob's arm wound around my waist as we walked towards the car. Leah, Seth, and Quil ran into the woods to run patrol. I tried pushing Jacob to go with them, but he refused to leave my side. I couldn't complain about that. I needed him. I felt better when he was around me. Just the thought of him leaving my side right now tore at my heart.


	59. Chapter 59

I walked into my grandfather and Sue's house and slumped down onto the couch. Jacob wondered into the kitchen as my grandpa threw me the phone.

"Call your mother." He insisted.

I tossed the phone onto the couch, laying my head back. "She won't answer." I sighed heavily.

"Why not?" He asked, picking up the phone and sitting next to me. His hand patted my knee.

"Because it's either my dad screaming at her for sending me off without her coming, too, or she's busy trying to keep Derek from killing everyone in Boston…." I trailed off when I heard my father talking into the phone.

"Hey, Bells, I just wanted to let you know Nessie got here ok. I guess I'll have her give you a call later tonight." He looked at me and hung up the phone. "Voicemail," he shrugged.

I smiled and patted his arm. "Told ya."

"Ok, so you did," he paused as he stared at my face. "Here," he handed me the phone again. "Call Claire and Alyssa. I'm sure they are anxious to hear from you."

"Maybe later," I push the phone away from me. "I'm tired." I lied. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Leah's room," Sue called from in the kitchen. "I set up a bed for you."

"Wonderful," I groaned, too quiet for her to hear. I already missed my own room, my own bed, and my own bathroom. Here I had to share it all. Why couldn't I stay in Boston and they take Derek somewhere else.

I wondered into Leah's room and stepped over Alyssa's mattress on the floor. The room was just big enough to hold Leah's bed and the two twin mattress on the floor. Great. A twin mattress. I don't think I ever slept on a twin size bed. I collapsed, face first, on my tiny mattress. I didn't want to hold in the tears anymore. I hated myself for wishing I just let Derek die naturally. But he was taking my family from me. I'm not used to being pushed aside. I was beginning to realize sharing my parents was not going to be an easy thing for me. Maybe things will go back to normal when Derek calmed down.

"Ness," Jacob knocked lightly on the door.

I quickly wiped my cheeks dry before he walked in. "Yeah?" My voice shook.

"I brought you something to eat. You haven't eaten all day." He said as he walked into the room. He sat down on my mattress, placing a plate of re-heated pizza between us.

I scrunched up my nose. "No thank you." I took the plate and placed in on what little floor was left, and laid my head on Jacob's lap. His hands immediately moved to my hair and I closed my eyes.

"Why so glum?" He said softly.

"I miss home."

Jacob snorted and I turned my head to look up at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sorry they can't provide you with the five star luxuries your parents give you at home…" Jacob trailed off as he smiled down at me. How did he know I was thinking that?

I shifted so I was leaning over his lap, half sitting up to get a better look of his face. "You're thinking of something that could get us in trouble," the smile slowly spread across my lips. "Tell me!" I urged.

"Let's go hunting and we'll stop at the Cullen house."

I didn't answer him. I shut the bedroom door and changed quickly.

"I take that as a yes." Jacob smiled as he watched me change.

"Come on!" I tugged at his arm. He followed me through the small house and I stopped when my grandfather and Sue looked at us from the couch.

"Where are you off to?" My grandpa asked.

"Ness needs to hunt," Jacob said quickly.

"Oh, well… ok then." My grandpa shifted uncomfortably.

Jacob pushed lightly on my lower back. I hurried out the door and he took my hand leading my into the forest. He stood, listening for a moment. Then stripped down, kissed me, and stepped back to phase. I stood wide-eyed. This was the first time Jacob actually stripped down in front of me to phase. I've seen him phase before, but it included his clothes ripping to shreds around him. I had to admit, I liked this way better.

Jacob took in the look on my face and barked a deep laugh. "Shut it." I blushed. He licked my cheek and leaned down so I could climb on his back.

He turned to run deeper into the woods, but I tugged on his fur. "Can we go to the house first?" Before I finished the question, Jacob threw himself into a sprint towards my old house. He leaped into the clearing of the cottage.

"Stop!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't be thrown off his back when he stopped short. I slid off and he whimpered.

"I haven't been here in so long. Just give me a minute." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded and I watched his ears turn as he listened to whatever was around us. He laid down in the grass and I turned to jog into the house.

Everything was exactly the same. The furniture was still here, but the shelves were bare. I swiped my finger across the TV screen, wiping the dust off. I could just smell the scent of my parents. It was faded and weighed down by the dust in the air, but it was still here. I wondered down the small hall and opened my bedroom door. It creaked open, the sound echoing off the bare walls. My bed and some toys I left behind were buried in cobwebs.

"Yeah," I snorted. "My abandoned bed is bigger than the one I'm sleeping on, and I had this when I was a child." I grumbled, picturing the mattress on Leah's bedroom floor.

Jacob barked impatiently outside and I walked out of my room. I decided not to look into my parents bedroom. I missed them too much already. I could tell by just walking passed their closed door that their scent was stronger in there.

"Ok, Mr. Impatient." I smiled walking up to Jacob. "I just wanted to look."

He nodded once again and we hurried towards the big house.

"This looked like someone was living in it." I whispered as I slid off his back. I walked into the meadow and looked up at the clean windows on the front of the house.

I heard Jacob phase behind me, he stepped out of the forest, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me back into the shadow of the trees.

"I hear someone inside." He hissed in my ear.

"Who?" I hissed. I listened closely, but didn't hear anything that sounded bad.

"They're cleaning," Jacob snorted. "Of course they would have cleaners keeping the place looking spotless."

"Hmm," I groaned. "My cottage isn't clean."

"I know, I can smell the dust on you."

I heard the door open and turned to see two women step out. They hurried around the side of the house and I heard a car start. As soon as they were out of sight, Jacob took me in his arms. He ran towards the house. He went directly up to my old room. My back pressed against the closed door as Jacob's lips moved hungrily over mine. I could hear his hand moving frantically over the door, trying to find the doorknob. When he did, he stumbled forward, keeping me tight against him.

My shirt was gone before my back hit the bed. Jacob knelt over me, his eyes roaming over my body. I waited for myself to blush, but I didn't. I had nothing to hide with him, I wanted him to know every part of me. That was exactly what he did. His fingertips grazed over my skin. He started at my forehead and stopped at my toes. I giggled when he ran one finger along the bottom of my foot. His face stayed serious as he moved back up my body. His lips replaced his fingers on his way up to my lips. I sighed, relieved when his lips finally found mine.

He broke the kiss to trail his lips up my jaw to my ear. "You're beautiful, Renesmee. How, how can someone so perfect even _want_ to belong to me?" He whispered into my ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." I smiled, trailing my fingertips along his torso.

"No," he mumbled against my skin just below my ear. "Not one thing in this world can be compared to you."

"Well, that's your opinion, not every man in this world thinks the same." I shivered as his lips moved along my collarbone.

"Well, this body," he sat up, still kneeling over me, and slid his hands down my sides, stopping when he reached my hips. He looked into my eyes before continuing. "Doesn't belong to every man in this world. So my opinion is the only one that matters." He had a point.

I sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck. He took in the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He reached between us to touch the frown on my face.

I smiled, bringing my lips to his neck. "You sat up. You were too far away from me."

Jacob moaned and we were done talking for the moment.

"You want to hunt now?" Jacob traced the dark circles under my eyes.

"No," I groaned, pressing myself into his side. I didn't want to move. We didn't have to move.

"I don't want to either, but it's going to be dark soon and Charlie is going to be suspicious. I don't want the packs to come looking for us either."

"Can we come back? When everyone is sleeping. I don't want to stay in that house. I want to stay here. With you."

Jacob kissed my lips softly. "Whatever you want."

That motivated me to get up. I would be back in his arms in a few hours. I could handle that. Maybe.

I hunted in the familiar forest. It was easy to get around. I remembered where the mountain lions roamed. After my second one, Jacob insisted I got back to my grandfathers house.

"Where have you been?" My grandpa asked frantically as soon as I walked through to front door.

"Hunting."

"Ok, well, you're mother called four times already. I'm not going to lie, she wasn't happy I let you two go off alone. Is there something I should know?" My grandpa was glaring at Jacob. I now understood where my mom got that look from.

"No, grandpa. I'll call her right now." I turned to hug Jacob. "Good night." I smiled, then put my thoughts into his mind. I remembered our night, lingering on my favorite parts.

"Ha!" Jacob laughed once, shifting uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and turned for the door. "Good night." He said and shut the door behind him.

"Nessie! You're back." Alyssa hurried into the living room.

"I'm going to call Mom in Leah's room. Night, Grandpa." I kissed his cheek, said goodnight to Sue and dragged Alyssa into Leah's room.

I stopped short when I saw Leah tying her leather band around her ankle. "Hey," she smiled at us.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"I'm going back out to run. Seth should be back soon. And I heard Jacob's thoughts before." Leah leaned towards me to whisper. "This goes against the grain, you know, since I'm technically your aunt, but I will be back before Jacob comes to pick you up. I'll be in my room all night and I'll cover for you if Charlie comes to check on you."

"Wow, Leah, thanks."

She shrugged and winked at me. "It gets me my room back. Of course I'm going to cover for you. Alyssa goes into Seth's room when he comes home from patrol."

I looked at Alyssa and she shrugged.

"See you later." Leah said and walked out of her room. I heard her saying goodbye to my grandpa and Sue.

"You sleep with Seth?" I hissed, pulling Alyssa down on her mattress. Calling my mom was going to have to wait. I rolled onto my mattress, waiting for her to answer me.

"It's hard. Knowing he's in the same house, but not next to me."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"So, were you really hunting?" Alyssa laid on her stomach, matching me, so our faces were only inches apart.

"Yes," I giggled, then shrugged. "Well, we only _just_ went hunting."

"No way!" Alyssa squeaked.

I nodded. "But that's not the best part." I watched her jaw drop and laughed. "He asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"Hello! I said yes, but not until after I graduate…" I looked down at my hands. The excitement drained from my face. Derek would never graduate.

"Was the accident scary?" Alyssa whispered. Knowing why my mood changed.

I nodded. Tears filling my eyes. "I think I made a mistake."

"No," she shook her head. "He'll be ok. I know it." She sighed heavily, rolling onto her back, starring at the ceiling. "It's not fair." She huffed.

"What's not fair."

"What happened to Derek. I think I'm some sick, horrible person. I wish I wasn't out with Seth that night. I wish I was in that car too. I wish it was me having to be changed. It's not fair."

"You don't mean that." I whispered.

She sat up to look at me, her expression determined. "Oh, I mean it. Ness, Derek is a part of our family more than I am! He's tied to you through venom. Me, I'm just a stupid human who happens to live with a family of vampires."

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper," I pointed out. "They were not changed by Grandpa."

"So, they're vampires, right?"

"Yes, but--"

"No buts, Renesmee, Derek is living my dream right now and I hate him for it. I don't care that he's some blood crazed newborn. I want to be one too."

"What about Seth?"

"He likes vampires."

"Right, but do you know how hard it's going to be for you to be with him? You talked to my dad. He told you how it was for him to be with my mom when she was human--"

"It's not going to be hard for me."

"And what about kids? Don't you want to have them?"

Alyssa looked down at her hands. "Yes," she mumbled. "But I can have them and then be changed. Seth is ok with it. He understands how I feel."

"He will go for anything you want. He's going to make you happy before himself." Alyssa stared at me as if I just told her I killed her cat.

"He wants this for me, too!"

"Sure, he wants the love of his life to become a crazed killer. It's his lifelong dream."

"Shut up, Renesmee!" Alyssa snapped. She grabbed her clothes and stormed towards the bathroom.

I felt bad for getting her mad at me, but what I said was true. I decided to focus my thoughts on Jacob until I could see him again.


	60. Chapter 60

My phone vibrated next to me on the mattress. I answered it quickly when I saw my mom's name. "Hey, mom!"

"Why haven't you called me? Where did you go with Jacob? Are you at grandpa's house? Ness, answer me!"

"I haven't called you because I just got home. I went hunting with him. Yes, I'm in Leah's room right now… on my twin sized mattress! And I couldn't answer you because you were talking a million miles a minute!"

"Oh, well, good. How are things going?" Her voice sounded calm enough.

"Fine. How is Derek?" I knew the silence was not good. "Mom?"

"Esme and Carlisle are coming to get you girls tomorrow." She spoke without feelings.

"That's great! He calmed down? I can't wait to see him!" I cheered. There was another length of silence on the other end. "What is it?" I asked into the phone.

I heard the phone rustle as my mom pressed the phone against something--probably her shirt to muffle the sound. I listened as hard as I could. "Edward, I can't." I heard her muffled pleas.

"Give me the phone." There was more rustling on their end of the line then my dad's lifeless voice spoke. "Honey, Esme and Carlisle are coming to get you and Alyssa. Jacob and Seth are more than welcome to come back as well…" He trailed off.

"But?" I pressed.

"But your mother and I will not be here. We wont be here for a while." He whispered.

"Why?" I gasped. "Where are you going?"

"Derek… got to someone. He was calm and is calm right now, but we took him to say goodbye to his parents. He told us he wanted to let them know he was going off to college. Jasper came to keep him calm."

"No!" I yelled.

"Calm down," my dad said quickly. "He didn't get one of his parents. We were hunting after we left his parents house. He needed it. It was dark, he caught the scent, and I couldn't catch him in time. I'm sorry, sweetheart. We have to take him away until he calms down. He's willing to work with us, so we have to help him."

"Why do both of you need to leave?" I didn't want to hide the tears. My voice gave me away.

"Please don't cry. We will be back soon. This is hard on your mother and I just as it is for you. I opted to take him myself, but your mother is insisting on staying with him. He tends to listen to her more than anyone else."

"But," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm graduating in a few months." I couldn't get my voice above a whisper.

"I know, Ness, please. I need you to be understanding right now. We will try to be back by then."

"_Try_? You're going to _try_ and come home to see your _only_ child graduate high school?"

"Renesmee, honey, please. We will do our best."

"No, don't worry. I don't want you there anyway. Go be with your new kid. I'm sure the three of you will be very happy! So, where are you going? Wait! Let me guess. You're moving to Mom's island." His silence answered my question. "Unbelievable!" I screamed into the phone and hung up, throwing the phone across the room as hard as I could. It went through the wall.

I didn't want to wait for Jacob. I wanted to get out of this house. I was feeling claustrophobic. I climbed out of the window and started to run towards the forest.

I felt bad for yelling at my dad, but it felt like they were starting a new family. A family that didn't include me. I knew I wasn't able to be with them only because my blood would be tempting to Derek, but did they have to take them to the one island where I spent my whole childhood? Yes, it would keep him away from the temptation of people, but that place was memories of my parents and I. That was my home. Now on top of it all Derek was taking my parents away from me. They were leaving me. My very first time graduating high school, and they weren't going to see me. I didn't even want to go back to Boston. I could spend the rest of my life running. That's all I wanted to do.

I crossed Embry's trail and saw his eyes glowing from the moon. Great. Now all the wolves are going to know where I am. I just wanted to run alone. I didn't want them to see my face stained with my tears.

It wasn't long before I heard paws pounding on the ground as he ran. I knew the rhythm of the wolf's run too well. Jacob was following my trail. He caught up with me in seconds. He stayed a few paces behind me for a few minutes. When he realized I wasn't stopping he barked once and ran ahead of me, skidding to a stop in front of me. He stiffened, bracing himself when he realized I wasn't going to stop. I slammed into his front leg and wrapped my arms around it, soaking his fur as I cried. He bent his head down, as if he was hugging me.

"They're leaving me, Jake. You're the only one I have left." The thought came to me and I tugged at his fur. "Bend down! Hurry!" I shrieked.

He did as I asked and I climbed onto his back.

"Run, Jake! Just go!" I yelled leaning forward.

He whimpered turning his head to look at me from the corner of his eye. "Please! Take me and run. I don't care where we go. They want to leave, so can I. Please, you're all that matters to me. Take me away from here. I need you to." I pleaded with him through my sobs.

He stood still for a moment, then we were off running. I relaxed when we raced away from La Push. Then was even more relieved once we were out of Washington. I fell asleep somewhere along the way. When I woke up I was in a bed in a hotel room. I didn't come with money, and I knew Jacob didn't run with a credit card.

"Jake?" I mumbled.

"I'm right here." He said softly, his hand finding mine under the blankets.

"How--"

"Don't get mad at me, ok?"

I groaned, but waited for him to continue.

"I talked to Leah before we started running. She got a hold of your parents. You're mother put the room on one of their credit cards. Before you start screaming here me out."

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming at him. Instead hot, angry tears slid down my cheeks. Jacob reached out to wipe them away.

"Don't be upset."

"I'm not." I growled.

"Ok, well, I had Leah call your parents because I knew they would be worried as soon as Esme and Carlisle came to get you--"

"Wait," I cut him off. "How did you know they were coming to get us?"

"Edward called me after you hung up on him."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did."

"They both feel terrible for what their doing, but they can't have any more people lose their l-lives." Jacob stuttered on the last word. He hated to hear about a innocent human losing their life to a hungry vampire. That's what he's meant to stop.

"But the whole point of us running away together is _not _having anyone find us."

"Nessie, your entire family are vampires. It would only take them days to find you. They understand you're hurt, but Ness, they do love you. You're mother--I have never seen a woman fight so hard for her child. And your father--his wife was laying almost lifeless on the table, but he held you in his arms and his entire world changed. Bella was no longer the center of his universe. They both care about you and love you more than any one daughter has ever been loved. Don't think for one second that they are choosing Derek over you. They are taking him away to protect you." He paused to wipe another tear from my cheek. "So, curtsey of your mother, and yes, I did say your mother. We have reservations across the whole U.S. We will take our time going back to Boston, but as soon as we get home--you're catching up in your classes. I want to see you graduate." It made me feel better knowing I would have Jacob there. But I also wanted my parents to see me. Jacob was right. I knew my parents loved me, but I hated having them leave me.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" I asked, reaching for the phone.

"That a girl. I'll go get us some breakfast." He kissed me, dressed, and hurried out of the room.

I dialed my mom's cell phone. She picked up before the first ring was done. "Renesmee? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I talk to daddy real quick?" I could almost see her smile.

"I course."

"Yes?" My dad spoke impatiently into the phone.

"I love you," I sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped like that."

"Understandable, but please know we are not choosing him over you."

"Oh, I know. It's just weird. You're taking him to a place that's only been ours. It's hard for me to grasp all at once."

"Again, it's understandable. The island will always be special to the three of us, but right now Derek needs to be away from humans. He's tasted human blood. I can't have him close to you. I don't care if you were across the country. You do cross his mind a lot."

"I do?"

"Yes, that's how I know he will be ok. He knows you must be upset over the way he's demanding mine and your mothers attention. Although when he thinks of you for too long he remembers the scent of your blood. That's why I can't have him anywhere near you. This is the only way we can protect you."

"Ok, I get it. When are you leaving?" I felt ok with having them leave, but it was still hard. I heard my dad huff impatiently.

"As soon as your mother and Alice are done packing."

"Aunt Alice is going?"

"No, she's helping your mother pack." He paused for a moment and I heard Derek talking. He answered his question before talking to me once again. I wanted to talk to Derek, but I didn't want the sound of my voice to set him off. "When you get home, please be good. You are staying with Esme and Carlisle. Seth and Jacob are going to stay at our house. No funny business. Remember, your grandparents do not sleep."

"I know, dad. I'll be good. Promise."

"And I will promise you one thing. I promise to try my hardest. I promise to try and be home for your graduation."

We said our goodbyes and Jacob came back with breakfast. I was excited to have all this time with him and we didn't even have to sneak around. It was really just him and I. No interruptions, no deadlines. Nothing.

"What?" Jacob asked when he caught me starring at him.

"I'm not hungry, well not for food." I smirked.

"Why, Miss Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?"

I laughed at the way Jacob stalked towards me. His arms locked around me as he threw us towards the bed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It took a lot of work to write lol. I think this is a chapter most of you have been wondering about, but I'm not going to give ANYTHING way right now because I want you to experience this chapter fully. I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Nessie, are you ok?" My grandmother knocked lightly on my bedroom door. I sat at my vanity starring at myself in the mirror. I sniffed and wiped the tears away before going to open the door.

"I'm fine." I lied. She immediately knew I wasn't fine. She always knew when I was upset. Not that my red face and watery eyes didn't already give me away.

"Honey, they tried. Derek just needs more time. You know how much they wanted to be here for your grad--" I held up a hand to stop her from saying it.

"I know, I know." I mumbled. I didn't want to hear the word _graduation_. Not when my own parents weren't going to be there. I didn't even want to tell anyone that I was valedictorian. My speech was suddenly heavy in the back pocket of my jeans.

"I hope that's not what you're wearing, Ness." Aunt Alice slipped passed my grandma and placed her hands on my shoulders, backing me up to my closet. I had a ton of clothes at my grandparents house, but nothing was of interest today. I was content in graduating in my faded jeans and my mothers white sweatshirt that I had on. But having an aunt like Alice it wasn't possible. She immediately went to work on picking out an outfit.

My grandma hugged me tightly before walking out of the room. As soon as she was downstairs I sat on my bed and watched my aunt.

"Aunt Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I'm valedictorian." I whispered. She dropped the arm full of clothes at her feet and darted over to my bed, taking me into her arms and spinning us around the room.

"That's amazing, sweetie! I'm so proud of you! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I shrugged. "Because it's not important. I've known for a while, but with mom and dad away I didn't see the point in telling anyone."

"Not even Jacob?"

I shook my head. "Not even Jacob." I repeated. I smiled when her jaw hung open. She snapped it shut and shrugged.

"Well, I can't wait to hear your speech."

"I think I'm going to pass on that one." I sighed, looking down at my hands and plopping back down on my bed.

Aunt Alice followed me, taking my face in her hands. "Renesmee Cullen, do not give up that opportunity. None of us has ever went for valedictorian because we've been through high school more than once, but you, you did this all on your own. Your parents would be proud of you." Her smile lit up her eyes and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Dad would have jumped around the room with excitement." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yes, he probably would have. I wish you told them."

"What's the difference?" I shrugged. "It's not like they would hear the speech anyway."

"Chin up, girl. Put this on and meet us downstairs. Alyssa is already here." Aunt Alice stepped back and looked at me, her face showed nothing but disgust. Did I really look that bad? "On second thought, let me do your hair, makeup, and get you dressed." Before I could protest she was stripping me down and slipping my white and black flowered sundress over my head.

"She's finally ready!" My grandpa Swan smiled warmly as soon as I walked down the stairs. "So beautiful." He gushed and hugged me.

"Thanks grandpa." I whispered, afraid I would lose it if I spoke normally. The tears were under control. For now.

"You ready?" Jacob asked and held out my cap and gown for me to put on. Everyone watched me as I let Jacob slip the gown over my arms.

"Perfect," Jacob smiled as he let his eyes wonder from my cap all the way down to my shoes. "You look amazing."

"I need one more thing." I whispered, choking on the words. I opened the closet by the front door and reached into a small box I hid in the back. I pulled out my gold stole that had _Valedictorian _written down the left side. My family all smiled when I turned around with it draped over my shoulders.

"Why didn't you say something?" Grandpa Cullen crossed the room and hugged me.

I could only shrug. If I opened my mouth and explained that it meant nothing without my parents, I would not be able to keep the tears hidden in my eyes.

"Well, we should get going." He said, reading the pain in my eyes.

I clutched at my phone in my hand. They haven't even called me yet today. I just wanted to crawl into bed and not wake up until tomorrow.

When we got to the school, Alyssa and I had to separate from the rest of our family. We went to meet up with the rest of our classmates. Both of us hugged our friends once more before we had to line up. I forced smiled and was happy my friends mistaken the tears in my eyes as tears for their goodbye.

Principal Hudson called us all to line up, so Alyssa and I hurried to meet up with the rest of the 'C's.

I walked in line to the music as cheers from the parents and families erupted. I kept my eyes on Alyssa in front of me. I didn't want to look for my family because I would be looking for who I really wanted there.

"Ness, look!" Alyssa gasped. "There they are!" She shrieked.

"That's nice. Wave to them for me." I mumbled. I was glad she was at least happy to have her parents here. I watched Alyssa wave excitedly at our family, and her parents.

I was called up for my speech and more cheers erupted from my family. I stood behind the podium and looked out at all the families for the first time.

My breath hitched, echoing through the gymnasium from the microphone in front of me. My eyes locked with my mother as she stood at my fathers side. Both of them grinning widely, clapping and cheering for me.

_Where's Derek? I can't believe you're here! Thank you so much! _I told them both silently. My mom reached down and took Derek's hand. He stood up and waved widely at me. I noticed Uncle Jasper at his other side, but Derek looked calm enough.

I couldn't take my eyes off of my parents as I cleared my throat to start my speech. "Principal Hudson, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. Many of us thought this day would never come. We crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is. Because," I peeled my eyes away from my mom to look at Derek. "It means having to leave friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentor-- people who have shaped my life and my fellow students lives impermeably and forever. As we grow our parents and teachers shape us to become something extraordinary, but what they're really doing is guiding us to become who _we _are. I can speak for all of us in this room, when I say; there has been a moment in our lives when we think our parents know nothing about us. That they have no idea what they're talking about when it came to what was the right choice." I paused, listening to the muffled chuckled spread through the room. "I know, for myself, I would not be who I am today without Isabella and Edward Cullen. They are the most kind, gentle, and loving guardians I could ever wish for. Edward, my most trusted security blanket, always there to place a protective hand and guide me in the right direction. But my ultimate inspiration comes from the woman who I received my life's breath and blood, Isabella Cullen. She has always given me the idea that I could do whatever I wanted, or be whomever I wanted to be. She's filled my life with love, devotion, fun, and books. As she guided me through these past seventeen years," _Twelve _I put the correct number in my family's head. My mom laughed once, smiling widely and nodded. I knew she'd be crying just like me if she could. I could see it all over her face. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know if she even realized the person I most wanted to be was her. Bella, _Mom_, you are my guiding light for everything. I would be lost without you." I knew hearing me put the word mom in her head at the same time I spoke her name to the others meant a lot to her. She placed her left arm across her stomach at the same time laying her right hand over her heart. She looked directly at me and mouthed 'I love you.' to me. I let her know I loved her too before finishing up my speech. "As we prepare ourselves today to leave, let's take one more look at the mentors standing behind me. These faces will forever be in our minds as the people who helped shape our future. But as you walk out of this gymnasium--diploma in hand--look at the people most proud of who you've become. I am sad to see all of you leave, but happy to see us all go off on our own life's journey. May yours be as bright and extraordinary as I know mine will be. Good luck to each and every one of you." My classmates and family were the first to jump to their feet as they clapped, cheered, and my dad put his fingers to his mouth whistling, followed by my Uncle Emmett, Derek, and Jacob. I wiped the rest of my tears away before shaking the principal's hand and moving to sit back down next to Alyssa.

"I told you they were here!" She hissed, patting my knee, then throwing her arms around my neck.

"I thought you meant that you found your parents and the rest of our family."

"No!" She laughed. "That was a really pretty speech, did you just make that up?"

I shook my head. "No, that's been my speech. Whether or not my parents were here, the deserved to be a part of it. I'm just glad they were actually here to listen to it." I turned in my seat to see both my parents still watching me with smiled glued to their faces. I don't think I have ever seen them so excited. The only other time I have ever seen them smile so much was the second they found out I could stay with them forever. The day the volturi decided to spare us our lives and so I began my journey with my parents.

I blew them a kiss before standing with the rest of the C's to receive my diploma.

"Tracy Amanda Corday, Alyssa Grace Cullen," I watched her gleam with excitement as she crossed the stage as our family cheered for her. She switched her tassel and waved at her parents before walking off. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The welcoming cheers sent a chill through my body. I smiled at myself when I could easily pick out my parents voices over all the others. And it wasn't even because they were yelling louder than the rest.

I refused to look at them because I didn't want to burst into tears and trip over my own two feet. I took my diploma and shook Principal Hudson's hand.

"Good luck with everything you do." He patted my arm.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and was finally ready to look at my family. I faced them and reached up to grasp my tassel just as I met my parents gaze. I switched it and then blew them a kiss before hurrying off the stage.

I waited impatiently for the rest of the students, suddenly hating the fact that my last name started with a letter that was at the beginning of the alphabet. I was called to the stage once more to pronounce the class. I did and threw my cap into the air and was followed by the rest of my classmates. I picked up my cap off the ground and pushed through the crowd that formed as the parents looked to reclaim their children. I clutched Alyssa's hand to drag her along with me.

A small opening cleared, giving me a clean line to my father. He had no trouble finding me in the crowd.

"Daddy!" I yelled, new tears streaming down my face. Everyone around me was too distracted to hear me call out for him, if anything they would have thought it was Alyssa.

I let go of her hand and ran into my fathers arms, his body didn't jolt as I collided into him.

"My baby's all grown up." He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"Give me my daughter!" My mom said excitedly.

I spun around and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I didn't think you were going to be here! How did you make it in time?"

"Ness, we've known we were coming for a few weeks now, but what we didn't know is that you were valedictorian. Thank you for that speech. It was very beautifully delivered."

"I meant every word, but what about Derek?"

"He's been doing great, Jasper has only had to calm him a few times."

"What's the matter little sister? Thought so badly of me?" Derek's voice came from behind me. I grinned and turned to face him, leaning into my mom. I wanted to make sure she was still here.

"_Little_ sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you are certainly not older than me. And your certainly not bigger than me." He flexed his muscles That were bulging out of his arms. Standing next to Jacob, I think Derek would be bigger.

"I don't think so, your age started the day you woke up. You're nothing but a newborn." I teased.

"Ok, kiddo, just remember, I'm stronger than you, now. _I _could kick you butt, not the other way around. I'm like super strength vamp. It's very cool. You should see me beat up a tree."

My dad rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure Renesmee wants to hear all about the poor trees, but maybe later."

"I am glad you're ok. You have no idea how worried I was." I pulled away from my mom to hug Derek. He hugged me back and I quickly found myself gasping for air.

"Derek, son, your strength." My dad reminded him.

"Oh, right." He put me down and laughed as he patted the top of my head. "Sorry, little weakling."

I rolled my eyes. "You're liking this super strength way too much."

"So, I can if I want."

I laughed at him and Jacob stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms to face him. "Did you know my parents were coming?" I asked him.

"Possibly." He shrugged.

"That's ok, I'll forgive you. It was a nice surprise."

"I'm glad." Jacob said softly and his lips found mine.

"Ok, let's go." My mom squeezed herself between Jacob and I. Both my parents claimed me, but I didn't mind. They both wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked towards the cars. They would take turns pulling me completely against them, whispering how proud they are of me, and kiss my temples. I could not be more happy than I am right now. Today started off terribly, but ended up so perfectly.


	62. Chapter 62

**I will be going away tomorrow until Monday, so no updates until I come home. I hope everyone has a great holiday weekend! **

**Also I will be keeping the poll open until Tuesday, so go vote and let me know whether I should write my next story or not. I already have the first chapter written, but I will not post it on here until I have some more feedback. I am also giving members of my forum a chance to read the first chapter. Most of you should already know I have a thread open in the FanFiction section of the forum where I go into some detail on my new idea. If you would like to join the forum and reply to that thread, I will be more than happy to PM you the chapter I have written. If not, then I will let everyone know Tuesday on the forum whether or not the story will be posted on here. Once again, I thank you all for your support. To everyone who already voted, and the ones on the forum who already read the chapter, I thank you for your support and feedback. **

* * *

"You really had no idea?" My dad asked me for the fourth time since we got home.

I shook my head. "No, I had no idea when I would see either of you again. I almost didn't even get up there and speak."

"That would have been bad," My dad threw his arms around me and crushed me against his chest. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"Thanks, so you and Derek seemed to have hit it off."

"He's a good kid, he's always been a good kid," he shrugged.

"No special powers?" I smiled, wiggling my fingers to indicate how I used my hands to transfer my thoughts into others' heads when I was younger.

"No," my dad chuckled. "Nothing that doesn't involve him being strong. He's a lot bigger then he was as a human. We're assuming this is his talent. He's tough."

"That's sort of cool. I mean, he used to wine all the time how I was stronger then him. "Now he doesn't have to worry about that anymore." I looked from where I was, tucked under my dad's arm, pressed against his side on the couch, and found Derek talking with my mom, Carlisle, and Esme. He towered over my mom, that was something I was going to have to get used to.

"Yes, he does," my dad's eyes narrowed. "He's got to learn his strengths still. He can hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's D--" his hand clapped over my mouth, and I immediately started to laugh.

"Do not tell me, 'It's Derek, he wouldn't hurt me.' I know he's more than capable of hurting you." My dad let his hand fall and I smiled up at him.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "It's a habit. I still see Derek as my best friend. The guy who held a memorial service if he stepped on an ant."

"I did that once, and it's because I felt bad." Derek yelled from across the room.

"You remember that?" My mom asked him.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I held onto a lot of memories with Nessie. That was, and still is how I keep myself calm around her. I can smell her scent, hear her heartbeat, but the memories remind me how important she is to me."

I jumped off the couch and ran across the room. I was happy no one stopped me as I wrapped my arms around Derek's waist. "Thanks, that made me feel so much better. I've been feeling so guilty about all of this." I ignored my father's chest pressed against my back, his hands gripping my shoulders. He was tense, ready to rip me from Derek's arms the second he thinks of hurting me. I wasn't scared.

Derek seemed to ignore everyone around us as well. Jacob stood behind Derek, ready to pull him off of me the moment my dad gave him the green light. I looked up at my best friend, now my brother and he took my hand as we walked towards the front door.

"Jacob, let her go." I heard my dad hiss. "His thoughts are clean."

"Yeah, until he gets her out of our sight."

"He just wants to talk to her. His thirst is under control. They need to talk. Let them go. She's my daughter, I think I know how to protect her."

"Then it's you I'm coming after if he lays a finger on her."

"Ok, lets not ruin this day for her." My mom snapped. I turned slightly, looking over my shoulder. She had placed herself between Jacob and my father. I silently thanked her.

Derek opened the door and let me step out first. The night air was warm, but Derek's icy hand in mine kept me cool.

"You scared me." I whispered as we walked down the front steps of my house.

"I scared me." He whispered back, both of us looking at our feet.

We stopped when we got to the sidewalk, I didn't want to go much further, just in case I needed my father or Jacob. I sat down on the curb and Derek followed.

"Ness, I had no idea who I was. The only thing I could think about was how good you smelled the first time I saw you. Well, as soon as I woke up I could hear your heartbeat, smell the b-blood that p-pumped… through your body…" Derek slid away from me, but I clutched at his arm.

"No, it's ok. Don't think of that, just talk to me. I want to know everything. I'm not scared of you, Derek. You wont hurt me. I don't think you have it in you to hurt me."

Derek let me slide my hand down his arm and interlace our fingers. He nodded slowly. "I don't think I have it in me either. I think about it, like it would be so easy for me to just pin you down… but I can't. I see your face and I don't see food, I see my best friend. It took a lot of concentration to think that way. Bella and Edward took a lot of your clothes to the island with them. I think I know your scent better then I know anyone else's. Bella even wore your clothes a few times when we would go hunting. Those days were harder. She wanted me to be used to hunting with your scent nearby. Granted, it wasn't as strong as what your giving off now, but it helped. I only was distracted by your scent on her a few times. But Edward was there, and I could stop myself before I hurt her."

"Wow," I breathed. My parents were going to the extreme to make sure I wasn't going to be hurt by him.

"Yeah, but the island was beautiful. I can't believe it's ours--I mean yours."

I laughed, squeezing his hand. "No, you had it right the first time. My dad gave the island to my mom as a place for us to go as a family. You're a part of the family now. I spent my entire childhood there."

"I know, Your room was still made up for a young girl. I do have to say, that was one hell of a playroom. I think Bella got bored some nights when Edward and I would play until the sun came up."

"My poor mom." I laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, I always knew they loved each other more than I have ever seen two individuals love another, but he will drop anything the moment she gives the word. Like, we were playing one of your racing games. I was totally beating him, then your mother comes in, stands in front of the TV and I, you know, tried leaning around her to see where I was driving. But Edward, just looked up at her like he was waiting for her to give him some command. Here I am, trying to kick his ass in this game and he goes all googly-eyed as soon as Bella comes walking in. So she leans down and kissing him, where, I don't really care… there was a videogame on. Now I was winning because his car just sort of did donuts in the middle of the street. And Bella mentions that she wants to go swimming--which I heard about your fish friends, kind of gross, but they weren't there--anyway, she doesn't even finish her sentence and Edward shoved the remote onto my lap. Seriously? How can I play with two remotes? You need two people to play! HELLO!"

I laughed as Derek spoke. His words jumbled together as he spoke with the same excitement he's always had. Only this time, he didn't have to slow down to take a breath. "I love you, Derek." I chuckled.

"Love you, too." He lifted our hands and laid his arm across my shoulders.

"I'm glad you liked the island, and I'm glad your ok."

"I did, your parents were tough on me most of the time, I got mad at them a few times, but that's when Edward would force Bella inside."

"You fought my dad?" I gasped.

"Once, but when she does her shield thing, it hurts when she doesn't want you touching the thing she's shielding. I learned not to mess with her quickly. I always knew there was a reason why I feared that woman when I was human."

"She's just protective over my dad."

"That I know, but there were many times her and I walked the beach, talking. She remembers being changed, she told me the whole story. What a birth. But I'm glad she fought so hard to keep you. Who would I spend the rest of eternity teasing?"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed punching his side, it hurt me instead of him. "You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me. You'd be off at some college right now…" I realized my words and they turned serious. "Derek, do you regret being saved? Do you wish you were still human and at college like your parents think?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I couldn't be happier right where I am. Who wouldn't want to choose a life where they stay young and good looking forever? Plus the added bonus, I'm stronger than Superman!"

"Superman's not real." I groaned.

"See I'm stronger!"

"You're insane."

"Nope… well maybe a little. I have so many things going through my head at once."

"Welcome to the vampire world." I groaned.

"Ness," Jacob called impatiently from the front porch.

"He's not going to trust me with you, is he?"

I shook my head. "No."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "That's actually going to piss me off."

"Cool it. He worries about me. You hurt him and I will be the one to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Derek chuckled.

"Renesmee, it's getting late."

"Are you her parental authority? I don't see her parents telling her to get inside."

My breath caught as I listened to Derek's words. I have never seen him lose his temper.

"I just don't trust you with her." Jacob said coldly.

"Deal with it." Derek stood up, blocking Jacob's line to me. "We're family now, I'm not going anywhere."

"I suggest you move before I--"

"That's enough!" I yelled jumping in front of Derek.

"Jacob, back off." My dad added, suddenly standing in front of him. "He's fine. They're just talking."

I saw the pain in Jacob's eyes and understood. He was terrified, knowing how easily Derek could snap and kill me before my father could even take a step towards us.

"It's ok," I sighed. "Jacob's right. It's getting late." I met Jacob's gaze and his shoulders relaxed. Without looking behind me at Derek, I closed the space between Jacob and I. I gave him exactly what he wanted. Me, safe in the protection of his arms. I knew he was protecting me from nothing, but that wasn't the way Jacob thought. And there was going to be no changing his mind on the matter either.


	63. Chapter 63

I laid in bed, wrapped tightly in Jacob's arms. He was quiet, and I could hear the frustration in his breathing. I knew I didn't have to, but I reached up and touched his cheek. I didn't fill his mind with words, I let him know I was confused with pictures and my feelings. His hand came up and laid over mine on his face.

"You haven't done that since you were little."

"I know, I didn't feel like asking with words." I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"Nothing's wrong." Jacob insisted.

"Liar."

He took a deep breath before speaking. I listen to his heartbeat pick up as he fought to find the right words. I already knew what was bothering him. "Derek makes me nervous." He whispered, too low for anyone else to hear.

"Get used to it." I groaned, a little too sarcastically.

"Are you taking his side?" Jacob accused.

"There's no sides!" I yelled, sitting up to look at his face.

"Yes there is, and you're protecting him." Jacob sat up, his arms starting to shake.

"How am I taking his side? I'm just saying he's a part of this family, Jake, he's my brother. I trust him."

"Do you trust me?" Jacob raised an eyebrow waiting for me to answer him.

I hesitated, not understanding why he would ask me a question he should already know the answer to. My eyes narrowed in frustration. I leaped off my bed, away from him. "If you have to ask me that question, I suggest you leave, Jacob Black." I hissed, pointing to the door.

"Are you serious?" Jacob stood up, glaring at me.

"Yes," I could feel the hot, angry tears burning my eyes, but I kept them from escaping. "How could you ask me a question like that? Of course I trust you, but Derek is my brother now. He wont hurt me. You need to back off… Do you trust _me_?"

"I trust you, not him."

"That's not good enough." I sighed. "He's going to be your brother-in-law, you know."

"He's going to be the guy that lives with my wife's parents."

I threw my arms over my head, frustrated. "You're impossible. I think you need to leave for the night."

"I think I agree." My dad said, walking into my room behind me.

"Stay out of this." Jacob snapped.

"Not when you're up here screaming at my kid. Jacob you're on the verge of losing it. Go run off some steam. I will not have you talking to Ness the way you are."

"Ditto." Derek said walking up behind my dad.

"You don't need to protect her from me!" Jacob yelled, flying across the room. I leaped in his path, suddenly realizing I wasn't alone. I stood with my shoulder touching my mom's.

"Don't start." My mom growled at him.

I took a deep breath and took Jacob's hand. "I think we need to talk." Jacob nodded once and kept my hand in his, wrapping his other hand around my waist, leading me to the door. My dad touched my arm as I walked by him.

_Give me ten minutes. _I thought to him. He let go and let me walk out of the room.

"I love you." I whispered when we got to the sidewalk.

"I love you, too, Ness, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I don't." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. We rounded the corner of my block and turned into the park.

Jacob led us over to a bench and pulled me down on his lap. I curled into the warmth of his body, resting my head on his shoulder. I listened to his heartbeat falter and lose rhythm. He was upset.

"Ness, I've seen newborns before. I've fought them. They're unpredictable."

"When did you fight them?"

"It was before you were born, before your parents were married. There was a woman, a female vampire out to kill your mother. She was human, so she couldn't protect herself. Between the Cullens and the wolf pack, we were able to piss off the leech enough where she went and started this newborn vampire army. Bella tried convincing me not to let the pack fight, but I _thought_ I loved her, she was everything to me and I had to protect her. The pack fought alongside the Cullens. The newborns were strong, they were strong enough to break every bone on the right side of my body. And that was some tiny little leech." Jacob paused, touching my cheek. "Derek is a lot bigger than any newborn I have ever seen. If he loses his temper with you nearby he could easily kill you and I highly doubt I could stop him once he had his hands on you. It's hard for me to admit that, but if it means opening your eyes to the danger, I will admit anything. I'll admit that I'm terrified of you saying the wrong thing and having him snap. You were little, but even your mother snapped at me, but she broke Seth's collarbone." A small smirk played on the corners of his lips.

"I think I remember that day." I tried thinking of the memory, there were certain things I remember from my childhood, memories I held onto--memories I constantly played over and over again in my mind and in others minds. "I remember Mom forcing you outside, but I don't know what she was so mad at. She went for your neck, but Seth jumped in the way. It took my dad and uncles to calm her down."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, so even a tame newborn can lose her temper and snap. It's natural for them. Please know the risk with being alone with Derek. If your mother, the most tame newborn out there, can snap, anyone of them can. She's even snapped at your father and Leah."

I remembered that, but she wasn't a full newborn at the time. She was only upset because my dad wanted to take me away from her. "What did she snap at anyway? What made her so mad at you?"

Jacob grinned and hugged me closer to him. "You, she realized I had imprinted."

"Well that gives her an excuse!" I chuckled. "You imprinted on a baby she barely knew. Honestly I don't blame her, and I don't think that should count."

"It should definitely count. If she was human and I told her that, she would have been mad, yes, but she wouldn't have lounged at me to kill me."

"You don't know that."

"No, I suppose I don't, but I know the human Bella well enough to know she probably would have gotten mad and screamed at me, but that's it. She already knew punching me wouldn't do any good. She broke her hand trying once."

I rolled my eyes. "Leave it to my human mother to think she could punch a werewolf and have it hurt _him_… why did she punch--"

"That's not important. What I'm trying to point out is, please just be careful around him. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"Ok, I will be careful around him, but you also have to trust my parents. They also know what's best for me. _And_ I know what's best for me."

"I will try and be more understanding with Derek, but please don't go wondering off alone with him. At least stay where your father can read his thoughts."

"Deal," I smiled, holding out my hand for him to shake it. Instead he cupped my face gently in his hands and brought my face to his.

"Come to La Push with me this summer." He whispered against my lips.

"Why?" I asked, breathlessly as I brought his lips back to mine.

"Because I have to go back for the summer and I can't think of having to be away from you for that long."

I locked my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his and tangling my fingers in his hair. "Then don't go, stay here."

"I have to go back, come with me."

"I doubt my parents would let me spent the entire summer with you, alone. Plus I would have to stay with my Grandfather. I don't want to sleep on Leah's floor."

"What if you have your whole family come? As long as they keep a tight leash on Derek."

"That might actually be a good idea! I'll talk to Alyssa about it and she can help me beg. I know she wouldn't put down a chance to spent the summer with Seth."

Jacob slid his hands up to my temples and tilted my head down so he could kiss my forehead. "I love the way you think."


	64. Chapter 64

**I know a lot of you are quite annoyed with Jacob right now, but I think this chapter will sort of explain WHY he's being so protective of Renesmee. Wow... I can't believe I'm on ch.64! I Still have so much more with this story! lol. Thanks to all who have been sticking with me since ch.1 of Forever Young.**

* * *

"I called you all here to discuss a very important matter," I said as seriously as I could. As I paced in front of my entire family--all sitting around my living room--their eyes followed me. My dad was on the couch between my mom and Derek. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, narrowing his eyes at me. His expression almost pained as he tried figuring out what it was I had to say. I let my eyes wonder to the rest of my family, they all waited patiently as I stood trying to gather all my thoughts to word what I wanted to say correctly. Alyssa stood beside me playing with her hands nervously. "We," I motioned to Alyssa then to myself. "Would like to go to La Push for the summer. Not alone," I added quickly when I saw my dad open his mouth. "Of course we would like all of us to go. Sort of like a family vacation."

I let my eyes fall on my grandfather. "Derek is too young to be taken to a new place like that." He said apologetically.

"There are more animals to hunt than there are people." I pointed out.

"True, sweetheart, but do you want to take that chance?" My grandmother chimed in.

"Ok, so then don't come, but Alyssa and I still want to go." I looked at my Uncle Emmett then Aunt Alice, and finally rested my gaze on my parents.

"You were just there." Uncle Emmett said to Alyssa.

"I know," she mumbled, looking down at her fidgeting hands. "But I want to go for the summer."

"Yeah, and I sort of ran out on Grandpa Swan, I would like to spend some time with him." I smiled at my parents.

"That's true," my mom nodded and looked over at my dad. "Edward?" She asked, eyeing him.

"In all honesty, Carlisle, I think Derek will be just fine in Washington. I think it would be nice for us to go back for a while. It's just the summer, gives me an excuse to take Derek hunting for mountain lions." My dad smiled widely.

I glowered at him. Hunting for mountain lions was something him and I did together when we were home.

"Oh, don't be such a spoiled brat!" Derek caught my glare. "I'll let you come, too." He winked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jacob snapped.

"Jake," my mom sighed, annoyed.

"So, La Push?" I asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I say yes." My dad nodded.

"Yes!" Derek hissed.

"Yes." Jacob smiled at me.

"No." Uncle Emmett said glaring at Alyssa.

"Why?" I asked him.

"She was just there."

"Uncle Emmett, it's a family vacation." I pointed out.

"Then we can go to Disney World or something." He huffed sarcastically, folding his arms against his chest.

"I vote for that!" Derek yelled excitedly, pointing to Uncle Emmett.

"That's not in the poll." I groaned.

"Why not? Mickey! Rides! Fun times!" Derek bounced excitedly. Alyssa giggled beside me. I elbowed her in the ribs, this was serious.

"Derek, it's either in Florida or California… sunny places!" I threw my hands in the air, frustrated.

"Oh… right," he nodded, slapping his palm to his forehead. "The whole sparkly thing is quite a problem." My entire family laughed at him and he leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Back to the vote, Grandpa?" I asked impatiently.

He nodded. "If Bella and Edward can keep Derek in line," he leaned forward to look at my parents. "He's your responsibility."

"We know." My mom agreed.

"Ok, so yes." My grandpa nodded.

"Grandma?"

"Sure, dear."

"Ok, so I don't need to ask the rest, I think the all in favor is the choice." Alyssa said quickly. I looked at her surprised. She shrugged and looked back down at her hands.

_You just didn't want your parent's to vote, right?_ I asked her silently. She gave a slight nod. I shrugged, they weren't complaining, so I smiled.

"Great!" I cheered, clapping my hands together.

"Ok, so I guess I need to get some tickets." My grandpa took out his phone and I hurried over to him, taking it out of his hands.

"Actually…" I said nervously.

"Oh, boy." My dad groaned.

"Why can't we drive? I would like to have a car there. You know, incase Alyssa and I would like to go shopping or something."

"I agree!" Aunt Alice chimed in. I sighed, relieved. It worked. I knew she wouldn't pass up a chance to go shopping.

"Well, we all can't fit in one car." My dad caught on to my plan. "Renesmee, the whole story, please."

"Ok, ok… well, you guys can fly, but Alyssa, Jacob, Derek and I could--"

"No way!" My dad and Jacob said at once, jumping to their feet.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Derek is not coming with us." Jacob snapped.

"You're not getting in a car and driving cross country, period." My dad ordered.

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to have you behind the wheel again."

"Dad, I wasn't behind the wheel to begin with!" I wined.

"Doesn't matter. If you want us to go as a family, well, then, we're going to _go_ as a family."

"Fine," I groaned.

"We can rent a car to go shopping," Aunt Alice shrugged. "Or just borrow one." She smirked.

"No!" My mom growled. "No teaching my daughter how to commit a crime."

"You're no fun." She grumbled. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this just one big happy family." Derek said sarcastically.

"Yes, we are." My dad rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but stand in the middle of the living room pouting. I wanted it to be a road trip. Most high school graduates go on some sort of road trip after graduation.

"Put that lip back where it belongs." My dad ordered, touching my bottom lip. I didn't notice when he got off the couch and walked over to me.

"Why can't I drive there?"

"Flying is faster."

"We're in a rush?"

"No…"

"So why can't some of us drive?"

"Why can't you just fly?"

"Are you going to turn every question around on me?"

"Yes." My dad smiled down at me. We were standing close, our toes touching.

I knew it was childish, but I stomped my foot and groaned loudly. "You're not fair!"

"You're not five." My dad folded his arms, and stepping back to watch me, amusement written all over his face.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"You're not getting in a car and driving all that way. You can fly with the rest of us, or you don't go at all."

"Have I mentioned that you're not fair?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok," his smile went from ear to ear. He turned to look at my mom watching us, her glare frustrated. "Bella, love, what do you think?"

My mom stood up and walked to my dad's side, wrapping her arms around his waist and looked at me. "I think you're flying with us."

"There, you're mother spoke. That's that." He nodded, obviously happy about her decision.

I groaned and stormed off to my room.

"Hey, princess, may I enter?" Derek teased from my doorway.

"I'm not a princess." I snapped.

"You act like one--a very spoiled one."

"Not true."

"Ness, come on!" Derek laughed loudly. "You just threw a fit because you didn't get everything you wanted. At least you're _going_." He walked across my room and sat on the edge of my bed where I laid, flat on my back.

"I know, but I figured it would be cool to drive. You know, no parents, just us having some fun."

"We can have that, once we're in Washington." Derek whispered.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe."

"So," Derek sighed, laying down next to me. "Lots of animals to hunt?"

"Yeah," I giggled. "Why?"

"There's not much to hunt around here. I'm excited to try something new."

"Just not humans."

"No…" He spoke quietly.

I rolled onto my side, leaning up on my elbow to look at him. "Can I ask you something?" I wondered.

"Of course." He smiled at me.

"What was it like? To… that human?" I wasn't sure how to word the question so I wouldn't offend him.

"I didn't like it, I mean the blood was nothing like I've ever tasted before…" He trailed off as his breathing sped up. I placed my hand flat on his chest.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I made you think of that."

"No, no… it's just thinking of that and smelling your scent, listening to your heartbeat so close… it's difficult, but I can control myself."

"That's good." I sighed. I believed him, because if he was thinking differently my father would have broken down my door by now.

"I don't think I could do that again. She was helpless against me, I felt horrible after, and the look on Bella and Edward's face…" He stared into my eyes and reached over to touch my cheek. "I knew immediately that they were thinking of your safety as they tried to control me. I know that because I thought the same thing. It's so hard to concentrate on one thing. I think of so many things at the same time. Part of me wanted to run and hunt any human I could get my hands on, but the other part of me wanted to let Edward pin me to the ground because I didn't want to hurt you. I remembered when I went to attack you the first day, and I wanted them to help me--teach me how to control myself."

"You're doing a good job." I commented him.

"Thank you, it's hard, but easy at the same time. Anyway, you think we could go hunting together once we get there?"

"Hunting, together, sounds fun…" Jacob leaned against my doorframe, his arms folded tight against his chest. "Oh," He narrowed his eyes at Derek. "You wanted to make it just the two of you? Fat chance, baby fang."

"That was uncalled for." I mumbled, sitting up.

"No, your guard dog is right," Derek sat up and kissed my cheek. "I wouldn't want to put you in danger, that's why I was going to ask Edward and Bella." I know Derek was talking to me, but he was glaring at Jacob. "The four of us could hunt together, you know, as a family."

"I'd like that." I said softly, knowing Jacob wouldn't like that. I closed my eyes, waiting for Jacob to throw something back at him. He just sighed and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

"I'm going back to Carlisle and Esme's, Bella says it's time to say goodnight." He said tiredly. He suddenly looked like he ran hundreds of miles and hasn't slept in days.

"Goodnight." Derek winked at him. I punched his shoulder. "Ok, ok," he chuckled. "I'll be in my room." He patted my leg and walked slowly across my room. Jacob stepped aside to let his pass.

I glared at Jacob until he couldn't take it anymore--which wasn't very long. "What?" He asked, taking my face gently in his hands.

_What is your problem with him? Back off._ I told him silently. I didn't want anyone else to hear. But it was a lost cause, my dad walked into my room, towing my mom behind him. He sat down on my bed, pulling my mom down on his lap.

"I can understand where Jacob is coming from." My dad spoke softly. I glanced at my mom, smiling warmly at Jacob. He caught her smile and immediately turned his expression from frustrated to confused.

"Why--how can you understand, and Bells, why are you looking at me like that?" Jacob shifted uncomfortably.

"Because, Jake," she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. My eyes shot to my dad, but he seemed just as calm as he was when he walked into my room. "You think Edward was always this calm when I hugged you?"

"I know he wasn't, but Bella…" Jacob trailed off trying to point at me with his eyes so I wouldn't see. It was my turn to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't mean that, I mean… you might have thought of it as something more, but I always loved you as family. I never thought twice when I held your hand as we walked the beach, or the way you would lean up against me at the bon fires. You're my best friend, but Edward didn't see it that way. Granted he only saw it the way you were portraying things. Both of you fought for something that wasn't worth fighting for. I had no doubts that I loved Edward more than anything else in my life." My mom cupped Jacob's chin in her hand and turned his head to kiss his cheek.

My dad got up and laid his hand on his shoulder. "I thought everyday, that I was going to lose her to you. When I got her to agree to marry me, I knew she must love me. Jacob, Derek and Renesmee have a friendship like yours and Bella's. Trust me, it's hard to see her seem happier with someone else, but the happiness she shares with you is different from when she's with Derek. She agreed to marry you, didn't she?"

Jacob nodded, understanding showing in his eyes.

"Well, relax then. You may see Derek as a threat, but trust me, she's not seeing him like that." My mom looked at me.

"She's right, Jake." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Derek's my brother, you're the love of my life. Nothing beats that."

"I know, but I can't help it…" Jacob trailed off, watching my dad nod.

"I still have days where I see Bella sitting next to you and feel like I want to tear her away from you, but I know Bella's love. It's ok, it's normal, but Derek is a Cullen now, that's something you have to deal with."

"Yeah," Jacob smiled, kissing the top of my head. "You wont be a Cullen much longer." I smiled up at him. I knew that statement was meant to be taken sarcastically, but for the first time I actually realized my last name would be changing soon. I would take Jacob's last name proudly. I just wish he knew how proudly I was willing to take on his name. I was glad we had the summer to work on it.


	65. Chapter 65

The airport was crowded as we walked up to the ticket counter. My dad and grandpa stepped forward to retrieve all of our tickets. Between us all, they bought out the entire first class section of the plane.

"Ready?" My dad asked, smiling crookedly as he handed my ticket to me and then handed my mom hers. He then turned to Derek and handed him a ticket, his smile growing.

"Cullen?" Derek said look down at the name on the ticket.

"Of course," My mom patted his back. "What else would your last name be? You're a Cullen now, whether you like it or not. That's Cullen venom running through your veins." She whispered too low for any human ears to hear.

"Let's get moving." My grandpa said placing his hands on Alyssa's shoulders and guiding her forward. She walked excitedly knowing she would be seeing Seth soon.

Grandpa Swan was at the airport with Sue and Seth to greet us. After I said hi to them I searched for what I needed the most. My eyes widened as I spotted the car rental counter.

"Aunt Alice!" I hissed, grabbing onto her hand.

She followed my gaze and nodded once, pulling me behind her as she hurried over to the counter.

"Alice!" My dad called after her, but she never turned around to look at him. I was grateful.

She rented a Camaro--the only one on the lot. I skipped back to my family excitedly.

"Whatever she rented, you're not driving." My dad said immediately.

"Why not?" I huffed.

"Because It's a fast car."

"I like fast."

"No."

"You're not--" I cut off when he glared at me. I'd find a way to drive it. It was way to pretty not to have me in the drivers seat.

When we got to the big house, I hurried into my room with Jacob at my heals, bringing up my bags. I hurried in my room and stood by the door waiting for him to walk inside. When he did, I shut the door and ran into his arms.

"I actually have to get going." He said and placed his hands on my hips to push me away from him.

"Just a little while? We just got here, where could you possibly have to go?"

"I just have to go."

I stopped trying to fight to get back in his arms and stared into his eyes. "Oh," I sighed realizing we were actually back in Washington. "You need to check in with the pack, sorry, I don't know where my head is." I took his hand and walked towards the door. "I'll go with you…" I trailed off when I saw the look on his face. "You don't want me to go?"

"No, I mean yeah, but you can't. Look, please don't give me that look, Ness. I'm sorry, but I just have to go. You'll understand soon enough."

I narrowed my eyes. "No, I want to understand now."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and leaned down to kiss my lips, but I turned my head and he sighed, kissing my cheek instead. I watched him leave out of the corner of my eye. Why did he want me to come with him when he was going to leave as soon as I got here? This made no sense.

"Hey, mom!" I called out, storming down the hall and up the stairs to their room. "Mom!" I yelled again when she didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" She asked meeting me just outside her and my dad's bedroom door.

"Jacob left and he said I couldn't go with him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know! He told me I'd understand soon enough. You know him just as well as I do, what's wrong with him?"

"Renesmee, I have no clue. Maybe he wanted to go meet up with his pack. He hasn't seen them in a while, or he might have wanted to go spend some time with his father. I wouldn't worry about it too much, honey, go play with Derek." She kissed my forehead and hurried back into her room.

Alice passed me as I walked back down the stairs. She grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face her. "Hey! Shopping in Port Angeles! Want to come?"

"Not in the mood, maybe tomorrow." I mumbled. "Ok!" She said too excitedly and danced towards my parents closed door.

"Go away, Alice!" I heard my dad murmur.

"If you don't sent your wife out here in the next five seconds, I'm coming in after her. She promised to go shopping with me!"

"Give me an hour." My mom begged.

"Half an hour!" Aunt Alice countered.

"Fine," my mom groaned and Alice danced back over to me.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive." I said and turned to walk back towards my room. Derek was standing outside my door waiting for me.

"Come on, I want to go running around. You know, get to know these woods. There's a ton of places to run around here." I smiled at his excitement.

"Sounds life fun."

"Bye guys!" Alyssa waved as she walked past us.

"That's my jean skirt!" I called after her.

"And it looks great on me! Seth likes it, too." She called over her shoulder as she hurried down the stairs where Seth was waiting to take her out for the night. At least she was spending time with the man of her dreams. Mine dropped me here and left.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at Derek. "Let's go!" I yelled and hurried over to the stairs leading to the third floor. I leaned forward to call up them to my parents. "Derek and I are going out running. We'll be careful and I won't take him into La Push, we'll stay on the trails close to the house. Love you!" I concluded, knowing they wouldn't answer me. I shuddered from the thought and took Derek's hand, leading him towards the large windows.

"Wait, please tell me we're jumping out of those."

"Ok, we're jumping out of those."

"Oh, I'm excited now!" He jumped around and stopped when he watched me leap from the window and land on my feet. "Graceful, aren't we?" He called down at me.

"Come on, giant. Get down here and catch me if you can!" I knew he could, but I was having fun. I threw myself forward and leaped over the river, running as fast as I could.

"You're quick, but not quick enough for me!" He yelled after me and he was suddenly behind me. His arms wound around my waist and we fell to the ground laughing.

"Come on, there is tons to see out here." I took the lead and he followed at my heals.

"Can we do this another way?" Derek asked, reaching out to grab my arm. We stopped running and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're half human speed is making me insane. I want to run, not crawl at snail speed."

"Shut up!" I slapped his arm. "I run faster than any human in this world.

"Maybe, but I want to run faster."

"Okay!" I sang and leaped onto his back. "East," I pointed in the direction I wanted him to go in.

We ran until the sun started to set and I could hear my dad's faint calls for us. Derek hurried back to the house and I let my dad know we were coming.

"See, Jacob, she's fine." My dad huffed and walked back inside.

"Wait, he didn't want us back home?" Derek asked, he was annoyed.

"No, I came back and noticed that you were gone. I was worried."

"Why? You went off and did your own thing. So did I." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Fine, I hope you had fun." He said sarcastically.

"I did!" I yelled back. "Why didn't you just come find me if you wanted to make sure I was ok?"

"Because your father wouldn't let me."

"Good, I'm hungry." I walked around Jacob and into the house.

"I'm here for the night… well until I have to go home. Billy is making me dinner tonight."

"Have fun." I mumbled.

"You can't be mad at me still…"

"Who says?"

"Ness," Jacob grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him. "Please, you will see why I had to leave today, soon, but please trust me."

"Okay," I sighed and hugged him. I couldn't stay mad at him long. Not when he pleaded with me with his eyes.

"Gagging over here." Derek made gagging noises and pushed passed us to go into the house.

Jacob and I settled into my room watching a movie until he had to leave to go to his fathers house.


	66. Chapter 66

**Yes, it's probably one of _THOSE_ chapters where most of you review: "OMG I hate Jacob in this story!" But relax people... We'll find out soon enough what it is Jacob is doing. Maybe it's good... maybe it's not. ;)**

* * *

I awoke to my dad playing my mom's lullaby on the piano downstairs. I squinted as I tried to focus on the clock. It was just after nine in the morning. The music played on softly and I laid in my bed listening to it. When the lullaby was over he morphed into another song that I never heard before. I decided to get up and go down stairs to listen better.

When I walked into the living room I paused in the entryway. My dad sat on the stool playing, but his eyes were locked on my mom sitting on the piano. She sat at the edge, crossed legged and completely lost in his playing. I was about to leave them alone, but my dad's voice rose slightly above the music.

"No, come, sit." He spoke as softly as he played. His eyes never leaving my mom's face to turn around and look at me. She never looked over his head to watch me cross the room.

I crossed the room and slid on the bench beside my dad. "I didn't mean to bother you. I heard you playing." I mumbled, not wanting to ruin the sound of the music with my voice.

"You're not bothering us. Sorry if I woke you." My dad blinked and looked at me, his fingers never losing rhythm.

"New song?" I asked, watching his fingers dance across the keys. I liked the music and I could learn the song just by watching his fingers.

"Yes, two amazingly beautiful women in my life inspired this one." I looked at him, matching his smile, then glanced up at my mom. She placed her hands on the piano in front of her and leaned down to kiss my dad. I went back to studying his fingers playing.

"Ness," My dad said softly. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's been a while, play with me." His smile lit up his face as he slid down the bench and played on one side.

"Please?" My mom asked, her own smile gleaming in her eyes.

"Okay," I sighed and took another second to watch his fingers. I placed my fingers identical to his on my side of the piano and started to play.

Like my dad, I got lost in the music whenever I played. Once the song was over my dad leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Beautifully played, Renesmee."

"You didn't do so bad yourself." I smiled at him.

The eruption of applause caused me to jump. I didn't realized my entire family filed in behind us while we were playing.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Derek chuckled, but I could easily see he was impressed.

"She didn't get it from me." My mom laughed and jumped off the piano, walking around to stand behind my dad and I. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"That's for sure," My Uncle Emmett boomed with laughter. "She could have only gotten that kind of talent from anyone _but_ her mother."

"Enough." My grandmother scolded him.

"I've always loved to play piano. I would listen to my dad play for hours when I was a baby. While we waited for mom to wake up." I said and my mom leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"She would always reach up and touch my face even though I already knew what she was thinking," My dad told Derek and he reached for my hand. "Her thoughts were filled with wanting to play like me. And so she learned. The size of a toddler and she was repeating everything I played for her."

I couldn't help the flush of embarrassment that rushed to my cheeks. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Well, no sarcasticness from me. That was amazing." Derek walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

I looked down at my hands and mumbled my thanks. There was really only one person I wish could hear me play. Jacob should have been here by now.

"I'm going to get dressed." I sighed and walked slowly to the stairs. I heard my grandma request her lullaby and my dad started playing again. I heard footsteps behind me, following me up to my room. I was glad my mom noticed something was wrong. It wasn't easy to pull her away from my dad, especially when he was playing the piano.

She shut the bedroom door behind her and I sat on my bed. She followed, her eyes trying to read the expression on my face. She sighed as soon as I looked into her eyes. "How late is he?" She asked, the anger showing in her voice.

I looked down at my hands. "He told me last night he would be here by seven-thirty. Two hours late." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers. She laid her hand over mine and I looked up at her.

"He's probably with the pack. One more hour and I'll go hunt him down." She half growled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks mom."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Why sit around and wait for him when you could be hanging out with your favorite brother in the entire world?" Derek said as he walking into the room and sat on the bed with us.

"See, go outside and hang out with Derek." My mom said patting both our legs. "Just don't take him into La Push. That's all we need."

"Why can't I go there?" Derek smirked. "Is it because I might La Push someone?" He fell backwards on my bed laughing.

My mom and I laughed with him, but her smile faded. "I mean it, Derek. La Push is the wolves territory. They might have let the treaty go, but they will not hesitate to protect their land. No going over there at all. You're still young and Edward and I aren't with you if you slip up… and you better not slip up with Renesmee with you."

"Relax, Bella. I'm in control with her around, and no La Push."

"Good," My mom nodded and touched his cheek before getting up and walking towards my door. "Have fun and home before dark."

"What about Jacob?"

"I can handle Jacob. It's summer vacation, graduate. Go have fun." I leaped off my bed and darted across the room, landing in my mom's arms.

"Thanks! We'll be careful." I spoke quickly and threw Derek out of my room so I could get dressed.

Since we were going to be out running all day I skipped over my sundresses and settled for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt instead.

"Come on pretty pretty princess! Let's go!" Derek pounded on my door.

"Coming!" I smiled opening the door before he can bang it with his fist again.

We raced outside waving to our family on the way through the living room. Derek ran at my pace happily. He didn't pick on my slow speed this time. Part of me was happy. I didn't want to ride on his back. I was enjoying the run.

"Follow me!" I yelled and leaped for a low branch and swung myself into the three.

Derek followed and we leaped from tree to tree for a few miles. We reached the cliffs and climbed up them. I stopped to catch my breath. Again, Derek stood patiently as we waited for me to breathe normally.

"Look." He gasped pointing out in front of us. I've seen the view many times when I would hunt up here with my parents. But he was seeing it for the first time.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah." We stood in silence for a little while. I let Derek take in the view. I was sure his eyes could see further than me. The wind changed direction and blew a scent I knew well in our direction. I closed my eyes savoring the smell.

"What's that?" Derek hissed. I turned to look at him. His eyes were already black with thirst.

"That is mountain lion." I said nervously, backing away from him. The way we were standing he was down wind from me. I didn't want him to catch my scent instead of the cat's.

"Let's hunt."

"Seriously?" I asked, feeling a little surprised.

"Yeah, I can't ignore the burning in my throat now. It's either I hunt that mountain lion, or you."

I gasped and pressed my back against the rocks. Derek bent over laughing.

"Ness, I'm kidding! Have some faith in me."

"Oh," I sighed, relaxing my body. "Not funny."

"Seriously though, can we hunt?" I saw his hands ball up in fists and knew he was suffering.

"Yeah, lets go." I let him lead this time and I stayed as far behind him as I could. There was two mountain lions walking the cliffs, but I was nervous to go after one. I've never hunted one without my parents or Jacob nearby.

I let Derek take his pick and nervously watched the second mountain lion watching Derek with evil eyes.

"Derek! Watch the other one!" I called out to him and immediately regretted it. The cat turned it's attention on me. Derek never even heard me. "Oh, great." I groaned as the cat stalked towards me. "Sorry, Dad." I mumbled and crouched down breaking his number one rule for me hunting without him; No mountain lions.

I leaped for the cat as he darted towards me. I wrestled it but it was strong. I wasn't used to hunting them anymore. It was hard to stay in control. I felt it's nails scrape down the side of my face and knew I was dead. Not from the cat, but from my father. He would immediately know where the scratch came from.

"Got your back." Derek's voice came from somewhere above the mountain lion. Then with a sudden jolt the cat was still. Derek had leaped onto it's back and snapped it's neck. "There, pig out before I take it for myself."

"Thank you." I looked up at him wide-eyed. I drank cautious of him watching me. When I was done I stood up, wiping my mouth clean. "You're more in control than I thought. How?" I asked him.

He shrugged and leaped off the cliff we were on to the one lower down. I followed waiting for him to answer me. "I had good teachers. Your parents are talented hunters and they taught me a few things. You're scent is so familiar to me now that I can overlook it and concentrate on the scent of my prey."

"But you killed a mountain lion for me and didn't fight to have him for yourself."

"Why would I? It was yours. Sharing was taught in kindergarten, Ness."

I smiled and shrugged. "I never went to kindergarten."

"That explains why you can never share your things. See, I bet if I was having trouble with that mountain lion, I bet you would have killed it for me, but fed off of him before I could."

"Not true!" I yelled, punching his arm.

"It so is."

"My parents taught me better than that."

"They taught me, too." He had a point.

"Shall we get back?" I asked holding out my hand. He took it and nodded.

"Yeah, wouldn't want your precious puppy to be lost without you for too long."

"Stop, Derek." I groaned.

"Sorry." He sighed and led the way home. He kept at my pace once again. We swung from the trees again and I fell to the ground landing on my feet.

"You ok?" Derek asked, dropping to my side.

"He sent them." I hissed."

"Who send what?" He snapped, crouching down in front of me.

"No," I moaned and tugged at his arm that was outstretched in front of me. "It's not bad. It's Jacob. Well his pack. We just crossed a trail that's not even five minutes old. It's not Jacob's, so it's one of the others." I couldn't believe how mad that got me. He could go off and do his own mystery thing, but when I went off he sends a pack of werewolves out to find me.

I took off running and stopped when a black wolf leaped in front of me.

"Go home, Sam!" I growled.

He shook his head.

"Is Jacob connected to you now?"

He stayed focused on Derek, who placed himself between Sam and I.

"Well if he is tell him he better _not_ be at my house when I get there. Do you hear me Jacob?!" I yelled, leaning around Derek so I could see Sam's eyes. I saw the hurt in his eyes which were reflecting what Jacob was feeling. "Don't play the pity card on me! You're the one that never showed up this morning like you promised. And you wait until twilight to try and find me?" I stopped my rant and shook my head. "I'm arguing with myself." I mumbled.

"Derek, take me home please…" I trailed off and looked at Sam. "_Just_ Derek. I don't need you." I snapped.

"You heard her." Derek's warning shown clearly in his voice.

Sam stepped forward and growled at him.

"He's a Cullen, Sam, you can't touch him." I reminded him and pushed Derek forward. To my surprise he _let_ me guide him away from Sam.

When I got into the yard my parents were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of Jacob in his wolf form.

"Derek, go on inside." My dad said, without turning around to look at us.

"No way." Derek snapped, stepping in front of me once again.

"Jacob…" My dad warned him. I could only imagine what was running though his head as he glared past my parents at Derek.

"Listen, flea bag… I think you need to visit your neighborhood vet and have him prescribe you some happy pills. You're always in a crabby mood. You really think I'm going to step aside and give you a clean line to my sister? I know how mad you are, I don't have to read your mind to know what your thinking."

Jacob threw his head back and howled, then leaped over my parents heads. They both reached for his tail but he whipped it around so they couldn't grab it. In the same second I moved so I was in front of Derek. Jacob noticed at the last possible second, but it was still too late, instead of knocking Derek to the ground like he intended on doing, it was me he had pinned. I wasn't injured, but I was even more mad than I was before. As fast as Jacob had me pinned, my dad shoved him off of me and my mom helped me to my feet.

"Now I know you didn't mean that, Jacob, but you better get yourself together before you walk back into this yard and even think of talking to my daughter." My dad snapped and Jacob threw me an apologetic glance and disappeared into the woods. He appeared a few seconds later, jogging over to me.

At the same time he approached me, my parents noticed the scrapes on my face. They both stared at Derek and I.

"I didn't do that… No, please tell me--" Jacob stumbled on his feet, as he stared at my face.

"Jake, you didn't. You didn't hurt me at all." I assured him.

"Then what's that from?" He pointed to my cheek.

"Yeah, Renesmee Carlie, where did you get that distinct little scratch?" My dad narrowed his eyes.

_Mountain lion_. I put the words in his head.

"Oh, no, you're going to say this one out loud. I think your mother would like to know as well and not in her mind either."

I opened my mouth to tell her, but she was already yelling at me.

"I can't believe you went out hunting mountain lions! Do you know how dangerous that is?! Renesmee how many times to we have to tell you not to hunt them alone. NOT to mention the fact that you went hunting with Derek!"

"It's fine! He helped me. He killed the mountain lion before it could do anymore. Then he let me have it. He's in control. He didn't try coming after me at all."

"That's great, but you still broke the rule." My dad spoke coldly. I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, but we were on the cliffs and the wind changed direction. He already smelt it and thirsted for it. What else were we supposed to do?"

"You have a point, but please, stay away from the cliffs. You know that's where they stay."

I nodded. My dad was right. I should have known better.

"Oh, and Jake," I turned towards him, narrowing my eyes. "Next time don't send your pack out looking for me. I don't know what you're going off doing, but it doesn't mean I have to sit at home and wait for you."

"I know, but I was worried."

"HA!" I laughed loudly. "If you came over when you said you were, I wouldn't have went out today. I would have spent the day with you."

"I over slept. Then I had something to do."

"Whatever," I groaned and walked towards the house. I stopped when I didn't hear him coming after me. Again, the urge to _not _be mad took over. I sighed and turned around. "Coming?"

"Actually… I have to--"

"Go." I finished for him, rolling my eyes. It was hard to keep the tears hidden.

He looked down at his bare feet. "Yeah, but tomorrow I have nothing to do, so I'll--"

"No," I fought to keep my voice from shaking. "No promises, no time frames. You have time to see me tomorrow, that's great. I'll believe it when I see it. Goodnight, Jake."

"Jacob!" I heard my mom growl.

"Relax, Bells, I'll be here tomorrow."


	67. Chapter 67

**I called that one! Again, so many I hate Jacob reviews! lol as for this chapter... some of you might still hate him and others might start thinking differently. I don't know. Nonetheless, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

There was a light tapping on my bedroom door and I sat up on my bed, starring at my closed door. I grinned widely and flung myself off the bed. I hesitated with my hand on the doorknob. Jacob's scent wasn't coming from the other side of the door. It was Derek.

"Go away," I mumbled. Then sulked back to my bed. I threw myself down face first, the hot tears streamed angrily down my face.

"What if I don't want to?" Derek's voice was right next to be. The bed shifted slightly as he sat down by my head.

I looked up at him, sniffing.

"You know, I could really hurt him for hurting you like this." He spoke softly, swiping his fingers lightly under my eyes to wipe away the tears.

"What do you think he's doing? I mean," I paused as I played with a loose string on my comforter. "You don't think he's seeing someone else do you?" I sat up starring at Derek wide-eyed. What if we all only _thought_ he imprinted on me? It could happed. He thought he imprinted on my mom, but he really didn't. What if he found another girl he actually imprinted on? That would explain why he hasn't asked me over to Billy's for dinner, or why he's always too busy to see me. "No." I whispered. New tears streamed down my face. This time they weren't angry tears. I was suddenly in more pain than I have ever been. My heart felt like someone set it on fire. I gripped at my shirt over my heart, trying to make the pain go away. I lost control of my breathing, it was impossible to catch my breath. Soon I found myself fighting to actually breath. It felt like something was choking me, cutting off my air supply.

"Bella! Edward! Carlisle! SOMEONE!" I could hear Derek screaming, but to me, his voice sounded like he was whispering from far away.

"What happened?" I heard my dad ask Derek frantically. Cool hands were on my arms and moved to my face. More cool hands wrapped around my waist, and I was being pulled back against my mom's chest. It was her cradling me. Once my back was pressed against her back, her left hand came up and laid flat against my chest. I was now aware of how fast it was rising and falling as I desperately tried to catch my breath.

"Renesmee, look at me. Honey, look at me." I heard my dad talking to me, but I couldn't find his face. His hands cupped my face and I could focus on him. "Ok, good girl." He sighed and kept my eyes locked with his.

Someone's hand slipped under my dad's arm and their fingers pressed against the pulse on my neck. "It's high, too high for her. She's panicking, She's having a panic attack." It was my grandfathers voice.

"She's a vampire, how can a vampire have one of those?" Derek asked, now on the other side of the room somewhere. My father still held my eyes. I couldn't look away from him.

"She's half human, Derek." My mom said behind me. Her hand still on my chest. I realized she was matching my breathing. I could feel her own chest rising and falling against my back. Her breathing was gradually slowing, so I followed her. "She got it, she's following my breathing." My mom informed the others.

My dad nodded. "Derek," he said without breaking our gaze. "What set this off?"

"She--"

My dad cut him off with a growl. "Don't say it out loud!" He snapped. "I don't want to set her off again."

"Oh, ok, right." Derek fell silent and my dad growled again.

"What?" My mom whispered.

I could feel the fire in my heart suddenly turn ice cold. It seemed to grow so cold that little cracks formed and they chipped away. I wanted the fire back. This was worse.

"Jacob," I choked on his name and gripped at my chest once again. "Mom!" I cried out when I couldn't take the pain anymore.

"She thinks he found someone else. She thinks he never actually imprinted on her; Like he did with you." My dad spoke low and quick to my mom.

"What?!" My mom hissed.

"Make it stop!" I screamed as loud as I could, but it only made the pain worse.

"I've seen someone brokenhearted--I've been brokenhearted, but not like this." My mom spoke softly. "Edward, go find Jacob." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm right here…" I heard Jacob trail off when he walked into the room. I kept my eyes locked on my dad, but they shot open wide. "Ness?" He asked, his voice almost panicked. "What's wrong with her?"

I heard my mom's jaw lock and her teeth grind together. "You are lucky I'm holding her together right now. If I had my arms free I would rip your head off." My mom spoke with venom in every word.

"No, I--" Jacob cut off as he seemed to choke on the rest of his sentence. He pointed at me with a shaky finger.

I finally broke the gaze between my father and I to see Jacob take a step towards me. Derek stepped in his path and shoved him back towards the door. "You're hurting her, you know. I'm not handling that very well. You find someone else?" Derek snapped.

"NO! Oh, Renesmee!" Jacob pushed passed Derek and fell to his knees on the floor beside my bed. I looked down at him, digging my fingers into my mom's knees.

"I swear to you, you are the only one for me. I… no." He shook his head and took both my hands in his.

I glanced at my dad who was starring at Jacob, probably trying to figure out what was on his mind.

"I'm only ten minutes late today, Billy needed help getting to your grandfathers house. They're going fishing today. I should have called. I'm so sorry, please, _please_… Renesmee, I love you… you're my world." I saw the tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. I took one final deep breath to calm myself and my mom let her hand drop from my chest. She helped me sit forward and I leaned off the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Promise?" I asked him, my voice sounding weak and tired.

"No, I swear on my life."

"Ok," I sighed, pressing my nose into his neck to breath in his scent.

"Can you explain what the hell you have been doing? She may have forgiven you, Jacob, but I don't. I have never seen anyone in so much pain." My mom said coldly, her hands sliding up then down my back.

"You'll find out, very soon, but right now I'm keeping a promise." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm yours for the day."

"Are you sure?" I asked warily.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." He kissed my forehead and stood up. He stared at me, all my pain now reflected in his eyes.

"I'm ok, Jake. I'll meet you downstairs." I nodded and smiled.

Everyone left me alone, but my mom. She stayed sitting on my bed. She silently watched me walked around my room, getting ready.

"You can stop watching me as if I'm going to fall to pieces." I informed her.

"No, I already did that." Her voice was flat.

"I'm ok, just my imagination running away from me. One of the many little human quirks I got from you." I poked her shoulder as I walked by her to my dresser.

"True, but that was more than your imagination running away from you, Ness, that was as if Jacob looked at you and _told _you he…" my mom trailed off, shaking her head. She didn't have to finish the sentence. I knew what she meant.

"I know, but when I thought of it, it seemed too real. But now I know I was just being stupid. How many times have you looked too into something when you were human?"

"We're not talking about me." She spoke quickly.

I nodded. I knew she understood. She just didn't want to talk about her human memories. She never liked talking about them.

"Renesmee," she called out when I reached for my doorknob. "I will _not_ tolerate him doing this to you again."

"Me either." I smiled and crossed the room to hug her. "Thanks for the help earlier."

"I don't ever want to do that for you again."

I nodded and hurried out of my room. I was suddenly embarrassed by my outburst. Now that I see the love in Jacob's eyes when he looked at me, I was defiantly wrong in my assumption.

"Have fun." My dad said a little too calmly. I watched the way he was looking at Jacob. He now knew what Jacob was up to. And I knew as soon as I walked out this door he was going to tell my mom.

"You told him, didn't you." I asked Jacob as soon as we were out the door.

He shrugged. "I let him see a glimpse in my mind. It was either that or you would be taking me in pieces where we went today."

"Why can't you just tell me… tell him." I wondered.

"Because I don't want everyone to know exactly what I'm doing… it's almost embarrassing, and also I don't want the _reason_ for what I'm doing to get slipped to you." He opened the car door for me and I slid in the passenger seat. He got in the drivers seat, but didn't turn on the car. He turned to look at me. "What I'm doing is the total opposite of hurting you. I don't mean to, but you have to stop looking into it so much. Once you find out, you're going to feel foolish. Trust me." He turned to face forward and turned on the car. We sped down the long driveway and cruised towards La Push.

I got out of the car and walked around the familiar little red house. Jacob's handmade garage still stood, looking exactly the same as when my mom used to hang out here. I remembered being told she had a motorcycle here and that she used to go riding with Jacob. I took off in a jog towards the garage.

"Where are you off to?" Jacob hurried after me.

"Take me riding!" I said, pointing to the bikes tucked away in the corner of the garage. They were nestled together under a green tarp.

"I doubt they even run anymore. They've been sitting there for years." Jacob laughed lightly.

"Can we try?"

Jacob stared passed me at the blanketed bikes. His head started to shake slowly. "I don't know… Edward didn't like the fact that Bella was on the bike. I doubt he would think differently with you on there." I saw his eyes light up at the exact moment he finished the sentence. "But he did give her riding gear. She has it somewhere in here." He stood in one spot and looked around the small garage.

I took a little more initiative and wondered around to look for it. We were the same size, it was most likely going to fit me. I flipped the tarp over the bikes and shrieked with excitement.

"Oh, there it is." Jacob spoke with much less enthusiasm than I was giving off.

There laying over the bike that must have been my mom's was a riding jacket and a helmet.

I snorted. "What, no knee pads or elbow pads?"

"Surprisingly, no. That's all he had for her."

I put them on and sat on her bike.

"Freaky." Jacob's eyes grew wide as he stared at me.

"What did I do?" I asked him, my voice echoing in the helmet.

"No one had sat on that bike but your mother. It's like a blast from the past. With the helmet and jacket on I could mistake you as her." I watched him walk over to me and he straddled the front tire of the bike, reaching for my helmet and yanked it off. "I want to see your face. I've been without it for too long."

"That's not my fault." I raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's completely all mine. Forgive me?" He threw me my favorite smile and I had to smile back. I reached for his face and brought it to mine, our lips met and immediately we couldn't get close enough to each other.

Jacob pulled me off the bike and we stumbled towards the ratty couch. I felt it against my calves and Jacob's body pressed against mine, causing us to tumble to the cushions.


	68. Quick Note

Hey Everyone!

I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I got invited to the Oprah taping with the Twilight cast. Well, just Rob, Kristen, and Taylor, but, anyway, I have been so busy in getting ready to leave for that. OH, and I get to see _Eclipse_!! I'm overflowing with excitement right now. I just want to let you all know that I have NOT forgotten about my stories… I would NEVER lol! So, it just might take me a little bit longer to update. I'm seeing the movie on Tuesday and the taping of Oprah is on Wednesday, so I will be back to writing by Thursday some time.

If anyone want's to know about the movie or the taping before the show airs on May 13th, head on over to my site! I will be giving EXCLUSIVE info on anything you want to know. You won't find info like this anywhere else. More info is at sickliondumblamb[dot]com.

Wish me luck!


	69. Chapter 68

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I seriously don't ever want to leave my stories for that long again. I missed writing :(, but I had an AMAZING time in Chicago. The taping of Oprah was so much fun, and watching Eclipse was... I don't have words to explain how awesome it was! If any of you want to know how the movie was, which scenes made it into the movie or want to ask me a question, visit my site! The link to the main site is on my profile. You can get to my forum by the tab at the top of the page. Then just click on Eclipse and the thread will be there. Just to let you know I will not be answering questions about the movie or Oprah taping anywhere BUT the thread I have made on the forum. **

**Thanks for all of your patience, and here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

"Jacob," I whispered, trailing my fingertips across his stomach. His arms tightened around me and I felt his lips against the top of my head.

"Hmm…" He moaned into my hair.

"Take me riding," I said softly. "I don't even have to ride my mom's bike. I can ride on the back of yours." I waited for him to answer. When he didn't I lifted my head to look at his face. He was starring down at me, so I moved up his body and pressed my lips to his. "Please?" I begged.

"Oh," Jacob groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please don't beg me like that."

"Jake, Jakey, please?" I smiled when his eyes popped open.

"You haven't called me that in years."

"Take me riding."

"No."

I narrowed my eyes and pouted. "Take me riding."

"You're father would have my head."

"He's not here."

"He'll know."

"Since when do you care what my father thinks?"

Jacob was silent for a minute as he thought about it. He had nothing.

"See," I smirked, sitting up and searching for my shirt. "You have no reason to tell me no."

"Fine," Jacob sighed, reaching behind his head and retrieved my t-shirt. "I'll take you, but you're wearing the gear Edward got for Bella."

"The helmet, too?"

"Yes."

"Fine," I sighed and we finished getting dressed.

I couldn't wait for Jacob to check the bike to make sure nothing was broken. I sat on it impatiently. The jacket fit me perfectly. It made me feel like some biker chick who's boyfriend belongs to some bike gang. The helmet was bulky, and I didn't want to wear it.

"She looks good." Jacob said, patting the tire of the bike. "Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, the helmet making me look like a bobble head. I leaned back so Jacob could get on in front of me. I slowly and quietly pulled off the helmet and placed it on the seat of my mom's bike. I made no sound so I wouldn't alert Jacob. I felt better with the helmet off.

Jacob kicked the bike and it roared to like. It vibrated under us.

"You ready?" Jacob asked, not looking behind him.

"Yes," I said quietly. I didn't want him to hear that my voice wasn't muffled from the helmet.

He reached behind him and took my hands in his. He pulled them around his waist, "Hold on, and please don't let go." He patted my hands before reaching for the handlebars.

The bike jerked forward and the wheels squealed as Jacob peeled out of the garage. We raced down the road and I slid closer to Jacob. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind in my face. It reminded me of running. I could understand why my mom enjoyed this while she was human. It must have reminded her how it was like to run with my dad. Why she rode with Jacob was something I was sure I didn't want to know. But I was the one riding with him now.

He popped a wheelie and I screamed with delight.

"HA!" He yelled without turning around. "I thought I heard you take that helmet off."

"I wanted to feel the wind, plus you're driving, I don't think you're going to let me get hurt."

"You have a point." He shrugged.

I was glad he let it go easily. I pressed my lips to his bare back and felt him shiver. "Let me drive." I mumbled against his back. Unlike before I didn't have to beg him. He pulled onto a dirt road and stopped the bike. I watched him with wide eyes as he got off and motioned for me to slide forward.

"Do exactly as I say." He demanded.

I nodded as he got on the bike behind me. His hands gripped my upper arms and slid down until his fingers reached mine on the handlebars.

"You have to kick start it." Jacob pointed to a little lever near my foot.

"I cant." I shook my head.

Jacob sighed and stood up behind me. He jolted the bike and once again it roared to life.

I followed the movements of his hands over mine and smiled widely when I realized we were moving.

Jacob's hands moved to my hips and his thumbs dipped under my shirt and he rubbed my skin. With his hands on me it was hard for me to remember why I thought he didn't want

me anymore. This morning was an overreaction that I would never put myself through again. Jacob proved he was mine in the garage, and with his hands on my hips and his chest pressed against my back was a reminder of that. I relaxed my body and promised myself never to doubt Jacob's love for me ever again.

We stopped when we reached the end of the road and I turned the bike off. Jacob stayed behind me and I stood up, turning to face him. I sat back down with my legs bent over his.

"I love you, Jacob." I smiled, running my fingers down his chest.

"I love you, too, Ness." His hands laid gently on my cheeks. "Can you be honest with me?" His dark eyes looked deeply into mine.

"Of course." I whispered, lost somewhere in his eyes.

"Why did you think I didn't want you anymore?"

"You are never around me. When you asked me to come with you back home, I didn't think that meant you were going to get me here and leave."

"I didn't think I would be… gone this much. Trust me I don't like it just as much as you."

I looked at him confusingly. "So stop going wherever you have to go."

"I have to."

"You don't _have_ t do anything, Jake."

"For now I do."

I shook my head. Annoyed. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere with him. He wasn't going to tell me anything.

"How much longer are you going to be busy?" I asked him.

"Not too much longer. I hope."

I nodded and leaned into him.

"Come on, lets ride down to the beach." He kissed me and helped me turn back around on the bike. We rode to the beach and Jacob got off the bike, then reached for my hand to help me.

"Renesmee!" Claire and Alyssa waved from their towels. It wasn't a warm day, but they lounged in shorts and sweatshirts.

I waved back noticing Quil and Seth walking towards them with drinks in their hands. I was suddenly jealous at the fact that this is how they have been spending their vacation. Jacob seemed to notice the disappointment on my face and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear and I smiled, relaxing.

"Hey, Nessie." Seth hugged me and Quil touched my cheek.

"Hi," I smiled to both of them, but threw my arms around Jacob's waist. As much as I wanted to sit down next to Alyssa and Claire, I wanted Jacob more.

"C'mon, Bro! We're going to play football." Paul said, running towards us. "Oh, hey, Ness. Good to finally see you out here." Paul glared at Jacob. I felt relieved. Paul knew what Jacob was doing and he was on my side. He didn't like it either.

"Ok, I get it, I know." Jacob held me tighter and I couldn't have been happier.

"Go ahead. Go play." I kissed his chest and looked up at him.

"Are you sure? I can sit here with you--I would much rather sit here with you."

"I know, and that makes it all better." I smiled and pushed him away from me. "Have fun." He stared at my face, looking for a slight hint that I was lying. When he found nothing he kissed me and hurried over to play with the others.

I sat down between Alyssa and Claire. They continued their conversation they were having before.

"So, Seth agrees with me. I just have to talk to my parents now. That's as dangerous as running down the middle of the interstate." Alyssa sighed.

"What are you telling them?" I asked.

"Well, Seth and I are going to get married when I'm eighteen. We agreed on having one baby. Then because I will be eighteen and legally able to make my own decisions, I am going to demand to be changed."

My mouth fell open with a pop and I stared at her. "That's only a year away."

"Yes, but it's what I want."

"Alyssa, you know you will _not_ be able to be around your husband and child for a long time?" I asked, my voice raising with fear. Derek's wild red eyes flared through my mind.

"I will be fine. I know what I'm getting myself into. I talked to your mom about it. She said it helped her knowing exactly who she would become when she was a vampire. I think if I concentrate on that enough I could hold my baby as fast as she was able to hold you."

"Well, good luck with that." Claire said, watching Quil jog towards his spot to start the game. "Quil and I plan on growing old together. There is nothing he wants more than to have us surrounded by grandkids." I watched the sparkle in Claire's eyes. She was content on being human. I liked that about her. With all the odd creatures around her, she was happy to be who she is. At the same time I couldn't blame Alyssa for wanted to be a vampire. She was raised by them and knows her parents could one day look like _her _kids. I don't know if I would be able to handle that. I was glad to stop growing soon. But that brought me to think of whether or not I would be able to have kids. I know how Jacob was with me when I was little. He would make a great father, but could I give him that? Part of me wished we were married now so we could try. I did have a normal menstrual cycle, but what happens when I stop growing? Will I be like my mom, Aunts, and Grandmother? Will I be frozen in time?

I looked down at my hands trying to figure out how much longer I had until I stopped growing forever. I figured I had at least another year. I was only my dad's age, and since I was still growing I figured I would stop at my mom's age. She was a year--almost two years--older than my dad. We still had time.


	70. Chapter 69

"Are we hanging out today?" Derek asked as he wondered into my room.

I stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?" I croaked.

"Just after six."

"Derek!" I yelled, throwing myself back into my pillow. "Don't bother me until nine. Go away." I groaned.

"You're up now." He smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Because you woke me up." I mumbled.

"Up you go! I'm bored. I've been waiting for six hours for you to wake up."

"And a human sleeps eight hours."

"You're only half human. Six is enough for you."

"Go bother Alyssa." I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, she's human. She needs her sleep." I heard Derek chuckle.

"Ok," I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this one. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go run. I want to go to the top of the mountain."

"Derek, I can't go that far. Jacob said he was coming over around lunch."

"Oh, come _on_, Renesmee! You're going to sit around and wait for him? I bet my life that he calls you and says he's too busy. He's probably playing fetch or something. Isn't that a favorite game for dogs?"

"Jerk." I mumbled and threw my blankets off. I crossed my room and walked into my bathroom.

"Ok, forget the whole fetch thing, sorry, but seriously? You're going to sit around and wait for him?" He asked me from the other side of the door.

"I wouldn't have to sit around and wait, Derek!" I called out to him. "I should be sleeping right now."

"Again, you're up now. Come out with me."

"Fine," I groaned.

"Where are you two off to?" My dad asked when Derek and I walked into the living room.

"And why is Renesmee up so early?" My mom added.

"Ask, him." I groaned and poked Derek's arm.

"I walked into her room and she was awake. Strange, I know." Derek shook his head as if he was in shock.

"Right," My dad dragged out the word as he stared, smirking at Derek. "Have fun, be careful." My dad said and put his arm back around my mom. They both settled back into the couch and went back to reading the paper.

"Yes!" Derek hissed when he realized my dad gave us permission to go wherever he wanted to go. He spun and punched my arm. "You're it!" He yelled and ran out the front door.

"We're not five!" I called after him.

"He's faster than you." My mom reminded me.

"Oh!" I gasped and threw myself forward out the front door.

"Derek! Wait!" I called out to him. I could see him darting back and forth over the river. "I don't want to play! You cheat!"

"You're just a baby because you always lose." Derek laughed as he swung from a tree branch. I coiled to jump over the river, but on my way over, something collided with me. Derek's arms held me tight as we splashed into the river.

"That's it!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. I bit down as hard as I could.

"Ow! Damn, girl! No blood in this body, sorry."

"That was for knocking me into the river." I could hear muffled laughs from inside the house, but ignored them. I punched his arm as hard as I could. "You're it!" I yelled and leaped out of the river.

We raced up the mountain, both of us finding what we were really hoping to find.

"Yummy!" Derek hissed behind me.

We watched the two mountain lions wonder the edge of the cliff. They both seemed to not be enjoying each other's company. I coiled to spring at the same time Derek did. We both leaned forward to hunt, but the silence was interrupted with a loud, _ring_.

I scurried around searching my body for my phone.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek hissed.

"Sorry!" I whispered. I looked at the caller ID and hit talk. "Hey, Jake." I spoke softly.

"Oh, ok." Derek huffed and leaned over the edge at the cats I scared away. "No, wait! She's just got a phone call! We'll finish killing you in a second! Don't go away!" Derek called after our meal.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked.

"Derek."

"Where are you?"

"In… outside."

"Oh, well I'm on my way over. See you in a little bit!" He said and hung up the phone.

"Oh…" I stared at Derek and he grumbled something I couldn't understand and pulled me into his back. He ran as fast as he could back to the house.

We got there just as Jacob jogged into the yard. "Hey," He smiled, pulling me into his arms.

"Hey," Derek said, pretending to be breathless. He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "That was some trip, Ness. Too bad some fleabag scared away our breakfast. Those damn dogs. They never behave when you want them to." He patted my back and walked into the house.

"I'm just going to pretend he wasn't here. Did you go hunting?"

"Almost." I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. I didn't need to hunt, anyway.

"Listen, I can only stay for an hour."

"What? I thought we had the whole day?"

Jacob kissed the top of my head and I sighed heavily and turned towards the house.

"Jacob." My dad greeted him when he followed me into the living room.

"Hey, Jake." My mom said, not taking her eyes off the paper.

I was glad I didn't hear anything from Derek. I could hear him upstairs. His music was purposely turned up to drown out us talking.

"Mom, tell him to turn it down." I sighed.

"Derek!" My mom called out as if he was just in the other room.

Derek immediately turned down his music.

"Thank you!" My mom called up to him.

"What are you two doing today?" My dad asked Jacob.

"I just…" Jacob trailed off when the music turned back up in Derek's room. "I have to leave…" He trailed off again with an aggravated huff. Derek turned up his music louder.

"You're leaving?" My mom asked, the music was suddenly soft as my mom spoke.

"Yeah, he said he can only stay for an hour." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I…" The music blared and I noticed my dad bite his bottom lip to keep from smiling. My mom laughed once and quickly covered her mouth. I was glad the others were out hunting. I could hear the shower going, so I knew Alyssa was up.

"You're just going to laugh at him?" I asked my parents. Once again, the music was turned down as I spoke.

"Honey, he's not harming anyone." My dad was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh," Derek gasped when he walked into the living room. "Jacob, I didn't even know you were here." He sat on the floor in front of my parents.

My mom reached out and poked the back of his head. "Be nice."

"When am I not?" He shrugged and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Jacob, ignoring Derek.

"Let's go…" Jacob growled at Derek when the volume of the TV drowned out his voice.

"Derek." My mom chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were done talking. My bad."

I kicked Derek's leg.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Walk." Jacob said flatly and towed me towards the door. We walked outside and walked around the house to sit at the back patio. It had started to rain, and I was just about dry from the river incident.

Jacob and I talked until he got up and leaned over to kiss me. "I'll be back later tonight. I love you." He said and kissed my lips.

"I love you, too." I sighed, watching him jog into the forest.

I didn't know where the urge came from, but I followed after him. I knew he would be able to hear me if I was too close, so I made sure to stay far enough behind him.

_I'll be back._ I silently told my parents. I didn't want them coming to look for me.

I followed Jacob's trail, confused when it didn't go back to his house. It wasn't even going towards La Push. I slowed when I realized I was running towards people. A group of men were working on a house. They were building it.

_Why is he here?_ I asked myself, looking around the construction site. I made sure to place myself in the loudest spot, so Jacob couldn't hear me. I knew he would be able to hear my heartbeat if it was quieter.

Jacob walked casually up to a small group of guys standing around talking. He pulled his shirt off and laid it over a stump. Even though it was raining, the day was muggy. My jaw fell open when a few teenagers walked around the site handing out lemonade. They were very pretty females. They came from the house next door.

It took everything I had in me not to lounge for the blond that walked right up to Jacob.

"Hey, Emma." Jacob smiled, taking the cup from her hand.

"_Emma?_" I hissed. He knew her name?

"Hi." Emma moved slightly positioning herself closer to Jacob.

I took a step towards them, but jumped back. I was supposed to be invisible.

"Hot today, you just got here and you're all sweaty." I narrowed my eyes at her hand reach out and grip his upper arm, sliding her hand down his arm to his wrist.

_You leave me everyday to be groped by some blond bombshell?_

"GAH!" Jacob dropped his cup and looked around as if I called the words out to him instead of placing them inside his head.

"What's wrong." Emma asked him, using the moment to step closer to him.

Jacob peeled her off of him.

"Listen, thanks for the lemonade. I appreciate it, we all do. But I'm going to tell you one more time, I'm getting married. Excuse me." He pushed her to the side and stepped around her. His eyes searching for me.

_You prefer blonds, Jacob? _

"No." He answered, tilting his head to try and find my heartbeat.

_She's pretty._

"Not compared to you." He stepped in my direction, but his eyes still searched. He was good at picking out my heartbeat. I wasn't sure if I was going to yell at him when he found me, or ask him what he was doing at a construction site.

"Jake," two men jogged over to him. "We're ready to put up the wall."

Jacob paused, looking in my direction once more, before looking at the men talking to him.

"Can you get Kyle? I need to check on something."

"Sure, man." The guys walked off calling out for Kyle.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Jacob sang as he got closer.

_Where's your girlfriend?_

"I don't know, I'm trying to find her."

_Not me._

"Then I have no idea who you're talking about. I only see one woman." Jacob's eyes fell on me and I stood up from behind the bush. "And there she is."

"Who's this Emma?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Oh, her and her friends come out and give us drinks while we work. Listen, go back home."

"You work? Is this what you've been doing all summer?"

Jacob nodded, looking down at his feet.

"It's not bad… but why did you keep this from me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you will never have to work a day in your life. You're parents have all the money in the world. I don't."

"What would you need money for? Are you in trouble?" I asked, alarmed.

"No," Jacob chuckled. "Nothing, I just need to work. Now go back home."

"Jacob Black, you have officially confused the hell out of me." I shook my head, trying to get a grip on what he was working for.

"Good, now go."

"I will." I stated. "When she does." I nodded towards Emma and her two friends talking to another muscular man.

"They're harmless. You could take all of them down with one arm tied behind your back and blindfolded. They're kids, they've been here all summer."

"Feeling you up?"

Jacob threw his head back, laughing. "She touched my arm."

"Her hands were on you."

"Nessie, get a grip. I love you. Only you. Go home."

I smirked when I noticed Jacob's new friend looking at us. "Ok," I nodded and placed my hands flat against his chest, letting them slide down and moved them around his waist, then trailed down over the back of his shorts.

"What are you doing." Jacob half growled.

"Letting someone know you're mine." I shrugged and Jacob's lips crashed against mine. I was glad I didn't have to do all the work.

"Better?" Jacob asked, breaking the kiss.

"Much." I said breathless.

"Home."

I nodded and turned to run back to the house.


	71. Chapter 70

I walked back to my house in a complete daze. Why would Jacob think he needed to get a job? Did he not realize I could get my hands on any amount of money he needed? I know the statistics are usually the other way around. The girl searches for a rich man to provide for her, but this time it's different. I pondered over the idea that it might bother him. He wasn't used to the amount of money I was worth. It seemed like nothing to me. I grew up around it. Jacob didn't. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later. I needed to know if he was uncomfortable with the fact the I could provide for us and not him. I hope this wasn't the case.

"Why the long face?" My mom asked when I walked into the house. My dad didn't look away from the TV as he slid away from my mom, giving me room to pout between them. I sat down and slumped over, laying my head on my mom's lap and curled my legs up on my dad's lap. My mom's hands went directly to my hair and I closed my eyes, sighing. "Honey, what's wrong?" My dad asked, rubbing my leg soothingly.

"Jake." I breathed.

"You fighting?" Derek asked, walking into the living room. He was concentrating on the videogame in his hands.

"No… I don't think so. I would like to fight someone named _Emma_." I growled her name. It set my throat on fire.

"All right! Chick fight!" Derek cheered.

"Derek!" My dad growled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Emma?" My mom asked.

"Little miss young, blond, perfect, beautiful, teenager that brings Jacob and his _coworkers_ lemonade. Her pretty little hands touching his arm… _flirting_! Who does she think she is? I mean what right does she have to walk into a construction site and handing out drinks? It should be a law."

"Can we back up a little?" My mom's voice raised with her confusion.

I sighed and turned my head on her lap to look up at her. "Jacob's working. That's where he's been all summer. I don't know why he didn't tell me."

"Jacob has a Job?" My mom's eyebrows pulled together.

I nodded. "Yeah, and it involves girls wondering around him all day. She was throwing herself at him! Can I hurt her?"

"No." My dad chuckled.

"A little bit?"

"Ness, you're better than that. We raised you better than that."

"I know," I sighed. "But what if it was mom working and some young good looking guy was practically rubbing himself all over her?"

I heard his teeth clench together and I smirked.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Ok, I get it, but no, you can't kill her. Not unless she tried something." My dad patted my leg and smiled.

I laughed at him.

"Wait, I'm still stuck on _why_ he's working." My mom, as always, was a step behind the conversation.

"I think he's trying prove something." I wondered.

"Like what?" My mom shook her head, she was just as baffled as I was.

"I don't know… maybe the fact that he wants to be the one to provide for him and I."

"We've always set aside money for you… for a future for you." My mom seemed to be thinking out loud.

I nodded. "I know." I said, remembering the nice account my parents set up for me. With the amount of money that was sitting in there, Jacob and I could keep an entire country running for years.

"It's Jacob. He's got a reason for everything." My dad spoke up.

I gasped, sitting up. Why didn't I remember this before? Jacob told my dad something. He knows more than me. That would explain why he's not as confused as my mom.

"Tell me!" I pleaded, taking my dad's hand in mine. "Please, please! You know something!"

"Don't plead with me, Renesmee." My dad tried sounding strong, but I knew he couldn't tell me no when I begged him.

"Daddy, what do you know? Please?" I paused, realizing he wasn't looking at me. I curled up on his lap, placing my hands on his face and waited until he sighed and looked into my eyes. Eyes he could never resist. Even when they belonged to my mom. "Why is Jacob working? Does he not want to come to terms with how much I'm worth?"

"No." My dad chuckled.

"Tell me. Please, Daddy, it's driving me _insane_! I know you don't want your only daughter going mental." I dropped my voice so I was whispering. "Please."

My dad sat silent. His face twisted as he fought to keep his mouth shut. "Renesmee." He moaned, closing his eyes.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"You're impossible."

"You don't want me suffering, do you?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I didn't speak. I knew very well, how to plead with him with my eyes.

"No. He's not trying to prove a point. Will you leave it at that?"

"No." I groaned. "If he's not proving anything, why is he working?" I unleashed the full force of my eyes on him.

"He's doing it for you."

"Me? What do I need? There is nothing I want that causes him to have to work."

"Damn, she's good." Derek said from the chair across the room.

"She gets that from her mother." My dad grumbled.

"I guess that will do. For now. Thanks!" I kissed his cheek and got up. I walked towards the stairs when Alyssa walked through the door with Claire behind her.

"Just the girl we want to see!" Alyssa skipped across the room to me. She grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the door leading out to the garage.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going shopping. You're coming." Alyssa informed me.

"I am?"

"Yes!" Claire laughed. "We're boyfriendless… all three of us. So we're going shopping."

"Renesmee…" My dad said warily. I didn't realize I was reaching for the keys to the rental car.

"Please? It's just to Port Angeles. We'll be careful. Speed limit the whole way. I swear."

"I'll go, protect the little ladies." Derek offered. He stood up and draped his arm across my shoulders.

"The only one they need protection from is you, Derek." My mom chuckled.

"Now, come on." Derek dramatically clutched his shirt laying over his still heart. "I would hope the woman who created me, would have some faith in me."

"Oh, I trust you with them, in that you're not going to drink them dry. I don't trust you behind the wheel with my daughter in tow. This is why you're here in the first place."

"She's right." My dad agreed.

"Besides, it's girls only. Want to come, Aunt Bella?" Alyssa offered.

"No, not in the mood to shop. You girls go have fun."

"That means I can drive?" I asked, reaching for the keys that were now clenched in my dad's fist.

"You will call as soon as you get there, and then before you leave." My dad dangled the keys over my head.

"Promise." I reached for them, but he was quicker.

"Speed limit."

"I will."

"Seatbelts."

"Ok!"

"I better not hear anything in their minds when you get home. I will be looking."

"Of course." I nodded. Right now I would agree to anything that would cause him to drop those keys in my hand.

"Be careful." He smiled and dropped the keys into my open palm.

I squealed and turned towards the door. "Oh!" I gasped and turned back to face him. "I almost forgot." I smiled and held out my palm once more. "Please?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He laid a hundred dollar bill across my palm and I sighed.

"I need a skirt to go with those shoes."

I waited while he laughed and laid another bill on top of the other.

"A shirt?"

I waited again.

"Gotta eat, you know."

I heard the faint gasps from Alyssa and Claire standing beside me.

"Let me guess, gas for the car?" My dad smiled and laid another bill on the growing pile.

"Love you!" I kissed his cheek and shoved the money in my jeans pocket.

"Spoiled much?" Claire mumbled, elbowing me in the ribs. She turned to Alyssa who shrugged.

"How much did your parents leave you?" Claire folded her arms across her chest.

"Not much." Alyssa bit her bottom lip.

"Not much is fifty bucks." Claire hissed.

"Ok, a little more than not much?" Alyssa shrugged.

"You girls have fun. Claire did you drop your gum out of your pocket?" My dad pointed to the floor by her feet.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Cullen." She bent down and picked it up, shoving it back in her pocket. She gasped and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Where did this…" She trailed off when my mom laughed. Claire shook her head. "Mrs. Cullen, I ca--"

My mom shook her head and pointed at my dad.

"I did nothing. Go. Get out of here. Have fun."

I smiled at my dad and he winked at me.

"Did he really do that?" Claire whispered as he walked towards the car.

"He's fast."

"I guess. I didn't even feel him in my pocket." She handed the bill out to me. "I can't take it, though."

"Don't give it to me. I already have my share. Take it. You'll upset him if you don't buy something with it." I said, pushing her hand away from me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I saw this cute shirt I want. Oh, and there is a necklace that goes great with it!" She gushed as we pulled out of the garage. I made sure to go down the driveway slower than necessary.

The shopping trip was more fun than I expected. I ended up with a complete outfit. Alyssa bought two shirts and jeans. Claire also got an outfit.

I dropped Claire off at Quil's house and Alyssa and I drove home. We dropped our bags just inside the door and my aunts were in front of us, peering in them.

"Oh, this is cute!" Aunt Alice crooned over my shirt and skirt set. "Ness, I have the perfect shoes that would go great with these!"

Aunt Rosalie was already plotting to trade clothes with Alyssa.

"Hey." Jacob smiled from the couch.

"Where's Emma?"

"Nessie…" Jacob huffed and crossed the room to me.

"I'm kidding." I rolled my eyes. "So, er… how was work?"

"Fine." He leaned over to look in my bag. "How was shopping?"

"Fun." I smiled and took his hand, leading him into my room. "Can we talk?"

"Uh… I didn't do it."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, I just want to ask you something." I backed him up to my bed and he sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Does it…" I trailed off, not knowing how to even start this conversation. I took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm… rich… you know that, right?"

"As if the shopping trip isn't proof of that, yes I know. And I'm guessing the money came from daddy."

I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes.

"Does it bother you?"

"What? That you're worth more money than the queen?"

I nodded.

"No."

"You're not working because you want to make the money."

"It would be nice to provide for my family, but no, that's not why I'm working. This is just a summer job. I'm coming back to Boston with you after the summer is over."

"I'm so lost." I groaned.

"Good." Jacob's chest vibrated from his laughter.

"When will I find out?" I asked, reaching between us and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"When I'm ready for you to find out."

I lifted his shirt and kissed along his collarbone, and letting my fingertips trail along his abs. "Can I persuade you?" I mumbled against his shoulder. I twisted my body on his lap so I was facing him. I moved the kisses to his neck and felt his breath become uneven.

"Not with your parents downstairs." He whispered into my ear.

"True. Let's go for a walk."

"Yeah, I bet as soon as we walk downstairs, your father will be waiting for me at the door. You do know he can hear us up here, right?"

I sighed and settled for just kissing him.


	72. Chapter 71

**Hey guys! Just a quick note! Shante and I have been working hard on our site's forum. We know have a game running called Cullen Cash! It's easy and fun and will get you prizes! All you have to do is sign up to the forum and start posting. You gain points by posts, contests we will be holding, and many more things! Check out the forum [you can get to the site by the link on my profile] and find out more about the game! Also just for signing up to the forum you will be recieving 50 CC [Cullen Cash] to start off with! BUT for being such great readers and reviewers I will throw in an extra 30 CC's to the first 10 people to sign up for just reading my stories! Once you have signed up send me a PM, my username on the forum is Isabell_Clair, and I will award the first 10 PM's 30 CC's!**

**OK, now on to the chapter!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it was July already. We had to leave in a week so Alyssa could get set up for her college classes. Unfortunately, I was also in need to get ready for my classes. I thought I had gotten past my parents with taking a semester off. I wanted to travel, but they said I had to go to school for one semester before they let me go off and do my own thing. I didn't argue with them. What's one semester out of the rest of my life. I think they're hoping I like college and decide to stay, but my need to see the world up close was much too strong for me to stay locked up in a brick building all day.

As I let my mind wonder to the coming months, I walked with Jacob's hand in mine. He was carrying an arm load of blankets down to the beach. We were followed by my entire family. After many minutes of my begging Jacob, he finally let Derek come, too. After all, it was the Fourth of July, and as a human, Derek loved the fireworks. I glanced behind me at him walking between my parents. He was talking to them about something I couldn't hear.

I could hear music playing, and it got louder as we got closer.

"I thought it was just us?" I asked when we arrived on the beach. I looked around at the entire pack sitting around a bon fire. Billy was sitting beside my Grandpa Swan, Emily and Sam were leaning against each other facing the ocean, Quil and Claire were further down towards the water on a blanket. Beside them a few feet, was Seth. He turned just as we stopped, jumping to his feet and hurrying over to take Alyssa.

"It's a end of summer celebration, besides, you never got a real graduation party." Jacob pulled me into his side, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You did all this?" I gasped.

"I might have." He looked down and winked at me.

I smiled and hugged myself tighter to his side. He laid out the blanket for us and I slipped my sandals off. I caught my dad starring at me, but as soon as we made eye contact he turned away and finished laying out his blanket for him and my mom.

Alyssa had called Derek to sit down with them, but she just looked at me and smiled.

"Why doesn't she want us down there?" I asked, feeling upset over the motion.

"Don't worry about it. Sit down. I'll get us something to drink." I did as he said and sat in the middle of our blanket and looked around at everyone.

I noticed random faces looking at me and smiling, some waved as my eyes brushed across their spot on the sand. I waved back confusingly. Some of them I didn't know, but the ones I did know had bigger grins on their faces. I recognized some of the guys Jacob was working with and they even smiled at me.

"Here." Jacob said, pulling me from my gazing. I reached for his outstretched hand and took my cup from him.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I just won the lottery or something?"

Jacob shrugged and refused to look me in the eyes.

I shook it off, I learned this summer to not try and look too into something. I didn't want to get all worked up over nothing.

Jacob talked to me, almost demanding my attention while men walked the beach to set up for the fireworks. We were laying on the blanket, his chest was even warmer against the muggy night air. I could feel the heat from the fire lessoning on my back as Billy let it die down. That must mean the fireworks were starting soon.

The first flair went off and shot wide blue sparkles across the sky. Some of the younger kids started to cry, others cheered. Jacob sat us up, and kept me tucked under his arm. His hand rubbed my back and I noticed when he would swipe his hand across my skin, his palm was sweaty.

"You ok?" I whispered, lifting my hand to his frantic heart.

"Perfectly fine." He said and kissed the top of my head.

The constant deploy of the flairs told everyone the grand finale was here. People clapped and cheered and I pulled away from Jacob to join in. I felt him move away from me, but I was too distracted by the colors to see where he was going. I jumped when Sparklers started lighting up, crackling along the water in front of all of us. I jumped to my feet, the tears pouring from my eyes. The final display to light up was meant just for me. Gold and red streams flew out around the purple heart in the middle. Inside the heart was blue script, _WILL YOU MARRY ME, RENESMEE CULLEN._

I spun frantically to look for Jacob, but found my parents standing up, smiling. I realized all the cheering and clapping wasn't for the fireworks. Their screams erupted as soon as the last display lit up.

"Nessie," Jacob's voice was easy for me to hear over all the screaming. He stood in front of me, his own face wet from his tears.

"This is what you've been working towards all summer?" I said breathlessly.

He nodded and pulled out a small felt box and dropped to his knee. "I love you, Renesmee, your whole life I've loved you. You're the only woman that will ever hold my heart completely. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, please, make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" He flipped open the box and a beautiful three stone ring, laid nestled inside the box. The white gold made the diamonds stand out around the band. All together the diamonds had to equal three carats. It was more than I ever expected of him. More than I wanted.

"Yes, Jacob." I whispered through my tears. I nodded at the same time so everyone else who couldn't hear me could see my answer.

Jacob jumped to his feet, pulling me into his arms and spun us around. All the cheering and yelling disappeared. It was just Jacob and I standing here. My eyes focused on his steady fingers, as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. Nothing felt so perfect on me before.

I looked up into his eyes, his smile seemed to make his tears glow, and he leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you so much." I mumbled against his lips. My heart ached for the amount of love and pride it held for the man in my arms.

Jacob's lips moved to my ear. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"You didn't have to work for all of this. I don't need any of it." I assured him.

"I wanted to. It was all worth it."

"I'm so sorry I acted like a brat all summer." The guilt was ripping at my stomach.

"You were just being you, it was actually quite amusing. Well, except when you thought I had found someone else. Then I thought I was making a big mistake for keeping all this from you."

"No, no!" I said quickly. "I'm glad you did. This was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me. I'm glad you did it, thank you."

Jacob's lips crushed mine again and I melted against his body. He placed his hands on my hips and pushed me away from him. A cold hand on my shoulder reminded me of the other people around us. The clapping returned to my ears and I saw my mom standing beside me.

"Congratulations, nudger." Her breath hitched. It was the way my vampire family cried. The sound caused new tears to fall from my eyes. "Thanks, Mom."

"Take care of my girl," I heard my dad telling Jacob, before stretching out his hand for him to shake it. "I know you will, but it's my job to say that. She's everything to me, Jacob."

"She's in good hands, Edward… I'm not ever going to call you, Dad. Just so you know."

"Good." They both laughed and my dad pulled him in for a quick hug. My mom handed me off to my dad at the same time she reached for Jacob.

"How am I going to let you go?" My dad asked, reaching down to take my left hand in his. His thumb swiped across my ring.

"You're not going to. I'm not going anywhere." I promised him.

"I love you, Renesmee."

"Love you too, Dad."

I pulled away from my dad to see my mom leaning in to hug Jacob.

"So, how long have all of you known this?" I asked once Jacob and my mom were done hugging.

"I asked your father, again, for your hand this morning. You were still sleeping. I know it's out of text, but being that Bella is my best friend, I thought it fair to ask her as well. So then I knew the secret was out, so I let the word spread, but warned anyone that if it got back to you there would be hell to pay."

"Well, everyone did a good job. I knew nothing."

Billy rolled himself over to us and I leaned over to hug him. "You've changed my boy. You've made him a better man. I know this is going to sound stupid because you've always been a part of us, but welcome to the family sweetheart."

"Thank you, Billy."

"Please?" Aunt Alice asked the moment I turned towards her. Her hands were balled up under her chin, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"Would I have anyone else plan my wedding?" I asked her and she threw her arms around me.

"Don't know why part of me was expecting to have to beg like I did with your mother."

"Not this Cullen." I laughed.

People said their congratulations and shortly after cleared out. I was surprised when my family left me with Jacob. Even Derek didn't have something smart to say.

Once we were alone on the beach, Jacob took my hand in his and we walked in silence. The only sound was the waves crashing in the darkness and our bare feet splashing through the shallow water.

"Jake," I whispered, breaking the silence. "You didn't need to work to buy me a ring. I would have been happy with a handmade one made from wood." I knew it sounded weird coming from my lips. I was the girl that flipped over anything pretty and shiny, but when it came to Jacob, none of that mattered.

"I know that, Ness, but this was something I wanted to do for you. Something you deserved from me. You gave me your life, this is what I wanted to give back."

I shook my head, stepping in front of him to make him stop walking. "You gave me your life, too."

"No, you already had it before either of us realized it."

"Well, ok, but it's more than I ever expected. Thank you." I looked down at my left hand, laying flat against Jacob's chest. The moon behind me was caught in the ring. It sparkled.

"Now you have to thank Emma. Without all those cold glasses of lemonade, I don't think I would have been able to get through my workday to buy you that." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you, Ness."

"I swear." I whispered and reached up on my toes to kiss him. His arms locked around me, tipping me slowly until my back pressed against the wet sand.


	73. Chapter 72

"Where are you guys going to go on your honeymoon?" Alyssa asked me on the plane. We were on our way home. Jacob was snoring lightly in the seat beside me, and Seth was doing the same beside Alyssa, who was leaning into the aisle to talk to me. I leaned against my armrest to answer.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably not too far, I _do_ have classes." I said sarcastically and looked in the seat behind me at my parents. They were both curled into each other, and my dad looked over my mom's head and winked at me, then turned to look back out the window.

"A date?" Alyssa leaned in closer.

"Haven't thought of it yet."

"Got a specific month in mind?"

I shook my head. "Not unless Jacob has one, but I doubt he'll care."

Alyssa laughed.

"I think summer, like June or July." Aunt Alice chimed in.

"Mom," I said looking behind me once again. She was already smiling as she listened to our conversation. I waited until she looked at me to ask my question. Both her and my dad turned their heads at the same time. "When did you get married?"

"August." She said softly, hugging my dad tighter. He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, right." I nodded and went back to talking with Alice and Alyssa.

"I say a fall wedding." Aunt Rosalie's voice floated from the seat in front of Alyssa.

"That only leaves November open, Rose." Aunt Alice answered her. "Both Bella and Renesmee's birthdays are in September, so that's too much going on in that month. November won't do, too cold for humans to be out anyway. Picky bunch." She mumbled.

"Guess that cancels out winter then." Aunt Rosalie muttered.

"So Summer." I nodded.

"June?" Aunt Alice shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." I thought for a minute. "The twenty-eighth?"

"Perfect!" Aunt Alice clapped her hands and turned in her seat mumbling to herself. Probably planning.

I sighed and turned to look at my mom. "You like?"

"Anything you want." She smiled.

My dad nodded, agreeing with her.

When we got back to Boston I had to shake Jacob to wake him up. He snorted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "We're here already? We just took off." He mumbled, his voice breaking all over.

I giggled at him, taking his hand. "We're home. Get up."

Jacob followed me, unsteady on his feet, as he walked off the plane.

"You look a little intoxicated, Jake." My mom laughed at him.

"Shut it, Bells." Jacob grumbled.

I was excited to walk through my front door. Being home felt good.

"Bella?" Aunt Alice begged. My mom took her hand and nodded. I caught her look at my dad, the excitement in her eyes disappeared for a moment.

"Everything ok?" I asked, starring at my mom's face.

"Yes," Aunt Alice sang. "Go pack." She squealed.

"I am." I pointed to my suitcase I had just dropped at my feet.

"For Paris."

I stared at her, and Jacob's suitcase dropped behind me.

"For where?" I gasped.

"Bella? As her mother, would you like to do her the honor?"

My mom shook her head, smiling widely, and stepped aside. My dad stepped forward and took my hands in his. "Renesmee, your mother and Aunts are going to take you into Paris for a wedding dress. You have time before classes start. Just part of your wedding gift from her and I."

"Paris?" I gasped. Was I actually getting a wedding dress directly from there? This was a dream come true.

"Anything you want." My dad nodded, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"How will they keep it from you?" I wondered. I knew my mom would be able to see me in the dress and not let him see it in her mind, but my aunts…

"Who do you think fitted your mother? Your Dad had no idea what she looked like in that dress." Aunt Alice said proudly.

"I can keep it out of my mind, and Alyssa is going to need to practice a little." Aunt Rosalie added.

"I'm going, too?" Alyssa shrieked.

Aunt Rosalie nodded.

"I promise, Ness, I will keep it out of my mind!" Alyssa said while she jumped around the living room.

"Bella, I think you might need to keep her near you for the beginning." Grandma Cullen chuckled.

My mom nodded. "I figured."

"Are you coming, Grandma?" I asked her.

"No, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on the boys." She smiled and poked Uncle Emmett's arm.

"I don't need a babysitter!" He hissed. "Plus, Carlisle's here." He added.

We all laughed at him.

"There's a ton of stuff I need to start planning for here. I've been to Paris many, many times. I'll see your dress when the time comes." She promised.

I nodded and turned to look at Jacob. He was starring over my head at my father. His arms came up slowly to wrap around my shoulders. "Anything to keep her spoiled." Jacob sighed, hugging me to his chest.

"My baby, my choice." My dad grinned.

Jacob laughed once and shook his head. "When are you girls leaving?" He asked Aunt Alice.

"Saturday, two days from now, and we'll be gone for ten days." She informed him. I noticed everyone stepped closer to their mate. My dad reached out for my mom, Aunt Rosalie wrapped her arms around Uncle Emmett's waist, Seth kissed Alyssa's temple, and Aunt Alice leaned into Uncle Jasper's chest at the same time his arms wound around her waist.

"Oh," Jacob held me tighter against him. I hated to leave him, but I also couldn't help but be overcome by excitement. "Well, no running away with some helplessly romantic French guy."

"Right," I rolled my eyes and reached up on my toes to kiss him. He smiled against my lips before kissing me back.


	74. Chapter 73

I was bouncing in my seat waiting for the flight attendants to open the door to the plane. I was actually in Paris. Alyssa and I had our faces glued to the window as we peered out at the beautiful Charles de Gaulle airport in front of us.

"Paris is amazingly beautiful!" Alyssa sighed heavily.

"Yes," I agreed.

"And this is just the airport." Aunt Alice chuckled, reaching for my arm to drag me away from the window.

I looked at my mom and she was still sitting in her seat, starring at a picture of her and my dad on her phone. She missed him, I could understand that. I missed Jacob. We were in this romantic place without the love of our lives.

"Mom," I smiled and held out my hand for her. She reached for it, returning the smile.

"We all miss the guys, but come on! We have stuff to do." Aunt Alice hugged my mom's shoulders.

"Okay, okay, I'm here. I'm fine." My mom huffed.

"What are you doing?" Aunt Alice asked impatiently. "I don't think so!" She hissed, snatching the phone from my mom's hand.

"I want to call my husband. I think I have a right to do that."

"He's working."

"He'll answer my call."

"Bella, Edward is fine. You can call him and talk all night, but right now we have to start our shopping."

"Er… Aunt Alice?" Alyssa peered around my shoulder.

"You really want to go to the hotel?" She grumbled.

"I need to shower, I smell like plane, and I can't wear this outfit out on the streets of Paris!" Alyssa spoke as if she was in shack that Aunt Alice didn't notice her shorts and tank-top was unfitting for Paris.

"Agreed!" I chimed in. Even though I was dressed in a pink sundress and stilettos, I wanted a few minutes to call Jacob. Of course my Aunt couldn't see that decision.

"Fine." Aunt Alice mumbled and walked off the plane. Alyssa and I followed with my mom gripping my arm as I half dragged her through the terminal. Alyssa was doing the same with Aunt Rosalie, but she seemed to have more control over her human daughter.

I glanced behind me to see why I was able to drag my mother.

"Bella!" Aunt Alice hissed as my mom held her phone to her ear.

"I'd like to see you stop me in front of all these people." My mom snapped, her voice too low for human ears to hear.

My mom continued to let me drag her to luggage claim while she talked to my dad. She told him all about our flights. If he were human, I was pretty sure he'd be sleeping on the other end by now.

When we got to the hotel, it was more beautiful than any place I have ever stayed at. Alyssa and I got freshened up and changed to go out. By the time we were done it was nighttime. I figured Jacob would answer his phone no matter what time it was back home.

He answered on the first ring. "I've been waiting to hear your voice."

"I miss you, too." I smiled, but my heart ached for him. It hurt to be this far away. I knew this was the last time I would ever put this much space between us.

"You having fun?"

"We just got here. I think we're going out sightseeing right now, I'll call you in the morning."

"Be safe."

"Always." I bit my bottom lip and forced myself to hang up.

"You're as bad as your mother." Aunt Alice's voice came from behind me. I dropped my phone on my bed and spun to face her.

"Sorry. You didn't call Uncle Jasper?"

"I might have." She winked and held the door open for me.

"Right." I nodded and hurried to meet up with the others.

The sights were breathtaking to see. This was definitely a place I want to bring Jacob to see. So many people walking hand in hand, and stopping for a romantic kiss under the beautiful lights.

By the time we got back to the hotel I could barely keep my eyes open. Once we were in the elevator, I rested my cheek on my mom's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around me waist, supporting all my weight.

"Almost there." She spoke into my hair.

I felt something against my leg and picked up my head to look at Aunt Rosalie laughing as she bent down to pick up Alyssa, sleeping on the elevator floor.

"She didn't make it." My mom chuckled.

"No one's in the hall, you can carry her." Aunt Alice told Aunt Rosalie.

The next morning we were up early for a day of dress shopping. After what seemed like forever, and I had tried on all the dresses I could possibly try on, Alyssa couldn't be patient anymore.

"Please! I need some new purses! I have to!"

"We can go." I mumbled, stepping out of the dressing room.

"You'll find it." Aunt Alice patted my back.

"It's not easy to find a dress." My mom reminded me.

"You found one."

"Your aunt found one for me, but it just so happened to be based around your father more than it was for me."

"I don't think my dress is here." I sighed, defeated.

"How about a new Prada bag?" Alyssa asked, her hand on the door.

"Maybe." I smiled and followed her into the store.

The second day of dress shopping was much easier. The very first dress I tried on I fell in love with. The consultant placed her hands on my bare shoulders and turned me slowly to look at myself in the mirror. I stood in shock, tears streaming down my face.

"This is it." I whispered to myself. I stared at the strapless dress hanging perfectly off my body.

The pleaded top shaped perfectly around me. Wrapped around my hips and just under my chest, were beads made into the most elegant design, separating my torso from the rest of my body. Just below my waist, the dress flared out just right. It wasn't too tight, where my father would flip over every curve of my body shown, but it wasn't too big where it hid everything.

"Ready?" The consultant's voice caused me to flinch. I forgot she was in the room with me.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

Gasps from my aunts, mother, and cousin proved that this was my dress.

"Oh, honey!" My mom jumped to her feet and rushed over to me. "You're so beautiful."

"Definitely the one." Aunt Alice agreed.

"It's like it was made for you." Aunt Rosalie added.

I glanced at Alyssa who had tears in her eyes. I knew the others would look the same, if that were possible for them to cry. But I could easily see it in their eyes.

"Veil." My mom choked on the word and pointed to the display.

"Tiara?" I asked as the consultant wondered over to pick the Veil.

"We have a great selection of diamond tiaras in the glass counter." The consultant pointed to the other side of the store and I wondered over.

I chose a smaller one, so it wouldn't throw off the beauty of the dress. The veil the consultant chose pieced it all together perfectly.

"Now all of you remember, I don't want Dad or Jacob knowing what my dress looks like. I want it to be a surprise to both of them." I reminded them as we walked out of the Boutique. The dress was held tightly in my mom's arms. Aunt Alice was going to finish the alterations on her own.

"Don't worry, we got it, and Bella, you'll take care of Alyssa, right?" Aunt Rosalie asked, nudging Alyssa with her elbow.

"I can take care of it." My mom nodded.


	75. Chapter 74

**For those of you who haven't seen it yet, I posted a picture of Renesmee's dress on the SickLionDumbLamb Forum. It's posted in the fanfiction section, under Restless Heart. **

* * *

I couldn't get through the door fast enough. I was neck to neck with my mom until we got to the door. She was faster. Her high pitched laugh filled the front room and mine followed. I knew she was holding out on me, and that it was only a matter of time before she flew past me.

If my aunts were already home, I could guarantee our door would have been widened to allow five of us through at the same time. Luckily it was just my mom and I, but being that I only have half the speed she does, she make it through the door a split second before I did.

I ignored my parents in the corner somewhere greeting the other. My focus was on the man grinning from ear to ear in front of me. His arms raised as I took the few seconds to marvel over the man that will soon be my husband. I took the two small steps that would place me in his arms. My whole body melted into his. We were only gone for a few days, and they did seem to go by quick when we were on the plane coming home. But now that time suddenly seemed to have dragged on forever. It felt like these arms haven't held me in years. I swallowed the tears that threatened to pour from my eyes. I closed my eyes and lifted my head. I didn't need to give any more hints of what I needed now. Jacob seemed to want it more than me. His lips crashed down on mine, causing me to stumble backwards, but his arms tightened around me and brought me right back to him.

"Welcome home." I heard my dad whisper somewhere from inside the house. I broke away from Jacob to look around the front room, but we were alone.

"What?" Jacob mumbled against my neck.

"I thought we had company." I giggled.

Jacob's lips froze on my neck as if he suddenly remembered my parents also and he lifted his head to look around the room. "They move fast." I felt his shudder in my arms and then my dad's laughter floated in from the living room.

"Right here, we didn't go far."

I unwound myself from Jacob's arms and realized I did miss my dad, too. I pulled Jacob behind me as I walked into the living room. My parents were sitting, curled into each other, on the couch. My dad slid my mom's leg off his lap and stood up, crossing the room to meet me in the middle.

"And welcome home." He smiled, leaning down and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good to be home, dad." I sighed.

"You're really going to keep the dress from me to?" He asked, reaching up and tapping my forehead.

I shook my head. "You're not hearing anything." I knew it was not traditional to do it that way, but I was a very untraditional person. My dad means a lot to me, and I knew I meant even more to him, so I want my wedding day to be just as special for him as it is for Jacob and I. After all, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him… literally. My mom fought to keep me alive inside her, but when things took a turn for the worst and she could barely keep herself alive. It was my father that left my mom's life in Jacob's hands for the few seconds it took him to save my life. Also, not to mention the fact that if he didn't fulfill my mom's wishes while they were on their honeymoon, I wouldn't be here in the first place. In the end, I have more to give back to my father than anyone else in this room.

"So stubborn." He shook his head slowly, but his smile lit up his face.

I shrugged and stepped back, out of his arms, and back into Jacob's.

My dad turned and pointed to my mom. She jumped to her feet, holding her hands up in the air.

"I had nothing to do with her decision. She decided this all on her own. And no, Edward, I'm not going to give you any hints of what the dress looks like, or how she looks in it." My mom leaned around my dad and winked at me.

"I really hate when the two of you team up against me. It's like fighting the only wall on this planted that I cant break through." The words sounded like he should be frustrated, but his face said otherwise. His lips haven't relaxed out of the smile he wore since we got home. He was having fun. My mom seemed to feed off of his attitude when he's this happy. I've never seen someone smile so big, the way she does when he's in this kind of mood.

"Need help unpacking?" Jacob asked me, his lips at my ear. A warm chill ran down my spine. I couldn't believe how much I missed his voice. Talking to him on the phone was nothing compared to seeing his lips move as he spoke, or feeling his warm breath spread his scent across my face as the words left his mouth.

"Yes, please."

He leaned down and picked up my bag. I followed him up to my room.

"Ness," my mom called after me. "You want me to make you something to eat, or do you want to hunt?" Her voice grew louder as she walked to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me. I turned around and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Are you asking me if I want to eat human food over hunting?"

"Just asking, wasn't sure if you wanted to stay in or not. You've done a lot of traveling." She had a point. I was exhausted, or the human in me was. The vampire parts were screaming for the blood my mother offered. I could hold off sleep for a few hours. The fire in my throat ripped out of control as I thought about it. I hated when I haven't hunted in a while and the burning got this bad. I stretched my neck to try and dim the pain. "You know what," my mom said cautiously. "You need to hunt more than I thought." She nodded to herself and stepped up on the first step. "You ok?"

I was scared to open my mouth and have flames pour out, so I nodded instead.

"We'll leave as soon as you're changed and unpacked." My dad appeared behind my mom, seeing what she saw written on my face. I saw his eyes flicker to Jacob behind me, then back to my face. I admit, his scent and the feeling of his heartbeat behind me wasn't helping, but it was Jacob. My own heartbeat was pounding in my ears. Didn't mean I was going to suck my own blood.

"Give me ten minutes." I spun and darted up the stairs ahead of Jacob.

Jacob helped me unpack and he sat on the bottom of my bed watching me change. The hunting trip was heavy on my mind and I didn't realize we haven't seen each other in a while. I froze with my shirt in my hands and dropped it to the floor.

Jacob lifted his hands and laid them flat on my stomach, letting them slide slowly to my back, and pulled me against him. His head moved too slow towards my stomach. The burning left my throat and spread through my entire body. His lips made contact with my skin just above my bellybutton. Leaving his lips against my skin he whispered, "I missed you."

Without giving my arms or hands permission, they reached for his hair, keeping his lips where they were. "I missed you, too."

"I would ask you if you really need to go hunting, but I understand." He was still stronger than me, he was able to pull his head away from my stomach despite the restrain from my hands.

"Stupid vampire parts." I grumbled as my throat ripped into flames once more.

"We can go on our own hunting trip." He suggested. Why didn't I think of that?

The spark in my eyes and my smile must have given my answer away. He got to his feet. Pressing me against his body once more and kissing me with more force than my body was capable of handling. My legs turned to JELLO and I was glad his arms were wrapped tightly around me, or I would have sunk to the floor.

He held my weight with one hand and reached for my shirt with the other. I held up my arms and he slipped it over my head. I laughed at the disappointment on his face from having to put my shirt on.

"Let's hunt." He said, taking my hand and leading me down stairs.

"No further than Connecticut." My dad must have heard Jacob's thoughts. "We'll head south."

"No problem." I said excitedly and hugged both my parents before turning for the door.

Jacob paused, holding the door open for them, but neither one of my parents moved an inch. "Coming?"

They both nodded. "In a sec." My mom spoke quickly.

Jacob snorted and shook his head before slamming the door shut. He took my hand and we walked slowly towards the park down the road that would take us into the woods. "I think they were banking on us going off on our own." Jacob laughed.

"Probably." I said and slid my hand from his, running towards the woods.

"Wait up!" Jacob yelled behind him. I could hear his breathing getting closer as he caught up to me.

We hunted a few bears. I was done and waiting for Jacob to finish. I watched the muscles on his back move as his long, sharp teeth tore at the flesh of the bear underneath his paws. His tail whipped from side to side, excitedly as he ate. He sat down when he was finished and looked at me. I saw the words in his eyes. He was wondering if I was done.

I nodded and walked up to him, kissing his muzzle. I could taste the blood from his kill. While licking the blood off my lips, I swiped my finger over the blood in his fur and licked it off.

Jacob growled deeply as he watched me.

I gripped the hem on my shirt and he watched me yank it over my head. "Phase, Jake." I demanded.

He stood up on his hind legs and I watched his wolf body give way to my Jacob. Before he was finished he was moving towards me. Apparently he didn't want to waist any time. His paws shoved my shoulders back into a tree, but by the time my entire back was against the trunk, it was his hands gripping my shoulders. I waited until his lips were human before devouring them. I could still taste the blood from his kill. The dead leaves crumbled beneath me as we collapsed onto the forest floor.


	76. Chapter 75

"Sit still, Nessie!" Aunt Alice grunted, grabbing my hips and forcing me to stop fidgeting.

"Ow!" I yelled. "You did that on purpose!" I accused her as I rubbed the spot on my back where she poked me with the pin.

My mom laughed quietly behind me. "She didn't break the skin." She said through her laughter.

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"Doesn't help when I can't _see_ you." Aunt Alice mumbled.

"Can I come in, _please_!" Alyssa begged, knocking on my bedroom door.

I turned my body to look at my mom, which earned me another prick. I flinched, but knew that one was my fault. Aunt Alice couldn't see my decision's to move, so she couldn't get the pins out of the way before they poked me.

"You got it?" I asked my mom. I was being fitted, and I didn't want Alyssa to think of what I looked like in my dress, and it get to my dad down stairs.

She nodded.

"Yeah, Lyss!" Before I said her name she was through the door and shut it quickly behind her. Her back pressed against it as she laughed.

"Jacob's sneaky." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Go find something to do, Jake, you're not coming up here." I spoke as if he was standing in front of me. I knew he could hear me even if I whispered.

"Derek told me to." Jacob lied.

"Listen, frontline, don't drag me into this. Edward tell him not to drag me into it!" Derek wined. I was too busy trying to figure out what frontline meant to listen to them bicker.

The giggling going on behind me told me I was the only one in the room who didn't know. I even heard my dad laughing at whatever it was.

"Stop laughing at him! It only encourages him." Jacob grumbled and I heard him punch my dad.

"He's got humor." My dad laughed.

"Boys…" I relaxed when I heard grandma Cullen walk through the door.

"HA!" Derek laughed loudly. "You got the big momma Cullen mad." Derek teased.

"It wasn't me!" Jacob complained.

"I was talking to you, Derek." I heard her say, and the four of us in my room started laughing. "Big momma Cullen?" She asked him.

"Yeah, figuratively speaking you're the big momma with all these Cullen kids running around."

"Bella and Rosalie are mothers, too." She pointed out.

"Well, Rose is a Hale, not a Cullen. And Bella is the little momma Cullen cuz she only has Ness and I. You've got enough kids to start your own twisted Brady Bunch with fangs… and they all date each other." Derek snorted then laughed at himself.

"Sometimes I wonder what is really going through your mind all the time." Jacob wondered.

My dad laughed. "I get lost in his mind."

That brought me back to wondering what frontline meant. I turned and flinched from another prick. Aunt Alice growled and I shrugged, smiling down at her. "Sorry," I whispered, and looked up at my mom to ask my question. "What's frontline?" I asked too low for anyone downstairs to hear me downstairs.

She giggled before answering me. "It's a flea and tick preventative for… dogs."

"Oh," was all I could say. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh at how clever Derek was, or me mad at him for picking on Jacob for being a werewolf.

"Let it go, Renesmee, Derek's just… Derek." She shrugged and shook her head, smiling.

"Okay, all done. Arms up." Aunt Alice ordered, and I did as she asked. My mom helped pull the dress over my head and then handed me my clothes to get dressed.

I skipped down the stairs, stopping when I saw Jacob sitting on the couch smiling at Derek, sitting in the recliner over towards the far corner of the living room. My father and grandmother were in the kitchen. I could hear them clanking around dishes as they started making lunch.

"Why are you all the way over there?" My mom asked Derek when she walked into the room behind me.

"Esme put him in the corner." Jacob leaned forward, laughing hysterically.

I sat on the couch and he put his arms around me.

"I did not," Esme disagreed. "I simply told him to sit in that chair away from you, Jacob."

"Why can't the two of you just get along?" I mumbled, irritated.

"I thought he was ok when he was human. A little annoying, but I forgot things get brought out more when you're changed. I swear, his talent is being even more annoying than he was as a human, not his strength."

"Jacob." My mom warned.

"Bells, I'm serious. Don't get all protective over your boy. I'm just stating the obvious."

"You got more rude and mean when you changed." She threw back at him.

"No I didn't! You just love to disagree with me."

"When did this turn into an argument between the two of you?" My dad asked, handing me a sandwich.

"Don't' make them stop! This is fun!" Derek was sitting on the chair, his mouth hung open in a childish grin.

"This _is_ normal." He rolled his eyes and shoved a plate towards Jacob.

"Still fun." Derek shrugged.

"Shut up!" Jacob hissed.

"Don't talk to him like that." My mom snapped.

Jacob laughed as he stared up at my mom. "Okay, okay, protect your baby boy. I understand."

"Question." Derek said after a moment of silence.

"Here we go." Jacob grumbled.

My mom slapped the back of his head. "What, Derek?" She asked him.

His eyes were locked on me eating my sandwich. "How does human food taste to a vampire? Like… where does it go if we eat it? We're like… dead, so we can't digest it."

"Oh!" Jacob yelled excitedly and leaped over the back of the couch, gripping the tops of my mom's arms. "Let me, come on! Please, Bella!" He begged her.

She looked around Jacob at my dad and he shrugged, hurrying out of the room to hide his smile.

"He's got to learn." I looked up at my mom and Jacob behind me.

"Yes! Listen to your daughter. She's absolutely right." Jacob shook my mom once.

"Okay." She sighed and my dad came out with another sandwich. The smile still stuck on his face.

Jacob took the plate out of his hands and walked over to Derek. "Here find out what it does." Jacob dropped the plate on his lap. "Go on, eat it. The whole thing. One big bite. I dare you." He pressed.

"Oh, a dare huh!" Derek got to his feet and shoved the whole sandwich in his mouth. I heard the vampires behind me groan in disgust. We sat silently as Derek's face slowly turned from excited to disgusted.

"How you doin'? My mom asked him.

"No so good." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"You have to swallow it or the dare is no good and you lose." Jacob crossed his arms against his chest.

Derek's eyes narrowed and he chewed with more force now. He swallowed and shuddered. "Edward…" his voice was strained. "Can vampires throw up?"

My dad laughed and nodded.

"Good." He said quickly and darted out of the room.

"Human food has no where to go, you vomit it up, moron." Jacob said when Derek came back.

"Thanks for telling me now."

"Not a problem."

"Jake." I hissed, taking his hands in mine.

He shook one of my hands off and brought it up to hook his finger under my chin, bringing my face up towards his. Our lips touched and I forgot what it was I wanted to yell at him for.

"I'm off to pick up the bridesmaids dresses." Grandma Cullen reached for Aunt Alice's hand and they both hugged my mom goodbye, then my dad, and me. I was excited to see them finished. Claire and Alyssa were the two bridesmaids. All the dresses were bought and taken care of. Now it was other things we needed to worry about. The list was never ending, and I was happy that I didn't need to worry about any of it.


	77. Chapter 76

Classes were starting and I regretting agreeing to go to college. I hated waking up early. Plus I was going to miss Jacob, being away from him all day.

"Knock knock," my mom sang as he opened my door.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Time to get up. You're father made you eggs and toast."

"Not hungry," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up or you're going to be late."

"Five more minutes." I begged.

"Two minutes or I'll drag you out of bed and have your father drive you to class and walk you in."

"Okay, okay," I moaned and sat up. There was no way I was going to have my daddy walk me to my first class. It would probably look like he was my brother, but still. I knew who he was.

"Figured that would get you moving."

"You know me too well." I rolled my eyes and dragged myself out of bed.

I followed my mom downstairs and slumped into my chair at the kitchen table. My dad placed a plate of food in front of me and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks," I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"You're welcome." He chuckled and took my mom's hand as they walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone to eat.

"Hey, Jake." I heard my mom say from the living room.

I shoveled the eggs into my mouth and tossed my plate into the sink before I darted into the living room, running straight into Jacob's waiting arms.

"What a greeting." He laughed into my hair.

"I didn't think I wouldn't see you until after my classes." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Of course I'd come see you off for your first day of college. Big step."

"You know, you could have enrolled with me. You could pass as a college student."

Jacob scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "You're the smart one, college is definitely for you to do. I'm the protector of the family."

"What _family_?" My dad growled through clenched teeth.

Jacob shrugged and kissed me softly. I was glad his arms were around me because as soon as his lips touched mine, I lost the feeling in my legs.

"You know I probably can't have kids anyway." I sighed and walked over to kiss my dad's cheek.

"We don't know that." He eyed me warily and I couldn't help but blush. Of course Jacob and I were always careful no matter what. We were not certain if I could bare children or not. We wouldn't want to take that chance.

"I'm off." I huffed and grabbed my bag. I held out my hand to my father and he dangled his keys over my head, just out of my reach.

"Careful."

"I know."

"Come straight home after class."

"I will."

"Speed limit."

"Of course."

"Seatbelt."

"Dad!" I wined and jumped for the keys. He was faster than me.

"Seatbelt, promise." I assured him.

"I love you." He smiled and dropped the keys in my hand.

"Love you, too, Dad." He bent down so I could kiss his cheek. "Bye mom, love you!" I called over my shoulder and took Jacob's hand so he could walk me out to my dad's car.

"Wow, Edward gave you the keys to his car. Big step." Jacob chuckled.

"I know! I wish they could see that I'm the responsible driver. Derek was the one that crashed. I want my own car. I hate having to drive my parents' cars all the time."

"Oh, because driving a Volvo or a Volante are not good enough." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No!" I complained. "They're my parents' cars! That's so high school. I want my own."

"You're too far gone to even try and save." Jacob sighed as he opened the drivers door for me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You're too spoiled to even try and talk to you about it."

I stuck my tongue out at him and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'll be here when you get home."

"Meet me at the hospital. I have to get measured today." I told him.

"Okay," he kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll be there."

I drove away, beeping, as he waved from the driveway.

"Hey!" I hurried over to Alyssa in the parking lot. She was walking with some old friends from school.

"Renesmee! Let me see! Alyssa just told us!" Sarah and Melissa screeched at the same time. They both reached for my left hand where my ring sat proudly.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Melissa gushed.

"I know," Sarah agreed. "My parents said I can't get married until I'm about thirty."

I couldn't help but laugh. I would never look thirty. I didn't want to look thirty. "People marry young in my family." I shrugged. It was true. Sort of. Although my father was over ninety when he got married.

"Well, you're very lucky. Did you get your dress yet?" Sarah asked as we walked towards the college building.

I nodded and Alyssa and I exchanged wide grins.

"Where did you get it?" Melissa asked.

"Paris." I sighed happily.

"You went to Paris for a wedding dress?" Sarah gasped.

"It was a gift from my sister and brother-in-law."

"That's… that's amazing!"

"Yeah, all the girls in the family went for a long weekend. It was so much fun." Alyssa bragged.

"You guys are so lucky." Melissa shook her head. "I wish my family would do something like that for me."

I shrugged and walked ahead of them. Alyssa followed my motion. I couldn't help but feel smug about it. I had a family more special than my human friends could ever imagine. I know how lucky I am and I'm not afraid to brag about it.

"Of course you'll come to the wedding, right?" I asked them as the hurried to catch up to Alyssa and I.

"Will we have to wear expensive dresses?" Melissa snorted.

"Wear what you what." I chuckled, hoping she would know to at least wear something nice.

"Thanks, Ness! We'll see you later!" Sarah and Melissa waved as they walked towards their classes. Alyssa and I were both Psychology majors, so we had all the same classes.

"Excuse me." A blond haired, blue-eyed guy poked my arm. I stopped my conversation with Alyssa and turned to look at him. He smiled and I caught his eyes check me out before he blushed and looked back into my eyes.

"You have a pen I could possibly borrow? Promise I'll give it back." He smiled at me.

"The first day of classes and you don't have a pen?"

"I must have dropped it. Look I'll take you out for coffee if it makes you feel better." He offered.

I couldn't help but smile back. He was a good looking guy, for a human, but they weren't my type. I was a wolf kind of girl.

"You can borrow a pen, but I don't drink coffee." I made sure to hand him a pen with my left hand. Of course he wasn't looking at it though.

"Lunch then?"

"No thank you."

"Dinner? Breakfast? Drinks?"

"Not twenty-one." I stated.

"Oh," he leaned away from me and I sighed. He did look a little older than eighteen or nineteen. He must be in his early twenties.

"How old _are _you?"

"Seventeen." I answered him. "And engaged."

"Well then… sorry." He mumbled and waved the pen I gave him in the air. "Thanks."

"No problem." I turned to look at Alyssa and we laughed quietly.

Classes were pretty much like High School, except they were longer and the teachers talked faster. I could keep up easily, but at the end of every class I had to hand my notes to Alyssa so she could copy them.

After school I drove straight to the hospital and walked right to my fathers office. I knocked once before entering.

My dad was in the middle of swatting Stephenie's hand away from his hair. I rolled my eyes, aggravated at her. After all these years and she still never gave up on flirting with him. How sad.

"Ness, hi honey. Steph, could you take the charts and discharge the patients?"

"You forgot one, silly." She leaned over the desk, trying to give my father something to look at. He stared into her eyes.

"What chart?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Jacob walked through the door then and stood silently behind me.

"This one?" I asked snatching the chart that she was hiding under the back of her shirt. I noticed it when she bent over.

"Yes, kid." She hissed and took it from my hands.

"Maybe you shouldn't put it under your shirt next time. Then you wont forget to have him sign it." I informed her.

She narrowed her eyes at me and my dad cleared his throat impatiently at her.

"Hey, you didn't call me." My mom half growled when she noticed the time.

"Sorry, Stephenie, here, needed to have some charts signed from Edward." I informed my mother.

"There are other doctors working here." She snapped.

Jacob chuckled and my mom punched him. He squeaked and rubbed the arm she hit.

"I needed Dr. Cullen to sign off on them." Stephenie swallowed loudly, obviously intimidated by my mother.

I laughed.

"Oh, well, hand it over. Dr. Cullen at your service." My mom snapped, and ripped the folder from her hand.

Jacob used my shoulders as a support as he laughed.

"I meant Edward," she grumbled.

"Husband, wife… close enough." My mom winked and shoved the folder back into Stephenie's hand.

I wondered around the desk and sat on my dad's lap as I looked through his computer. I was bored of the conversation.

"Have a nice day." My dad waved.

"Can I kill her yet?" My mom hissed when she was out of the room.

"No way, Bells, that was fun." Jacob disagreed.

"No, love, you cant."

"A little?"

"Mrs. Cullen, are you jealous?" My dad raised his eyebrow at her.

"No!" My mom snapped. "It's just annoying when she basically throws herself at you all the time."

"Like the male doctors don't throw themselves at you." My dad countered.

My mom opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again and sat on his desk. "You win."

"I love you." He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Let's get started." My grandpa said as he walked into the office.

I sat still on my dad's lap while my grandfather measured my arms, legs, head, waist, and chest.

"It's slowing even more, but you are a few centimeters from your last measurement." Grandma informed us.

"That's almost nothing." Jacob whispered, leaning over my mom's lap to get a better look.

"But she's still developing." My grandpa pointed out.

"When do you think she'll stop?" My dad asked, rubbing my back.

"Hard to tell. She's slowing quite a bit, I'd like to have her back in here right after the honeymoon."

"August?" My mom asked.

"August?" Jacob and I repeated at the same time. I was getting married in June.

"Just giving you time to settle in." My mom informed me.

I nodded. That made sense.

My dad wrapped his arms around my waist and gave a tight squeeze. I leaned back against his chest as I listened to them talking about how much I've slowed in growth.


	78. Chapter 77

**Hey guys, just a quick reminder, and a note to Maddison (response to her review) It was anonymous, so I have to reply on here. Maddison, if you've read this entire story from Forever Young, you would have known that I put my own twists into the story. NO Renesmee is not supposed to be 18 at 7 years old in my story, she's supposed to be what she is. So you don't need to be correcting my twists. I'm not changing it. And I never had a vampire pregnant, so I don't know where you got that from. If you're talking about Rosalie and Emmett with Alyssa... well then I'm not even going to go on and explain that because it's in the story. Read the whole story before you go correcting someone's work. Thanks :) **

**And for the reminder (before I get "corrected" again) MY Renesmee's skin is not like the vampire skin, so YES she can get scratches. **

* * *

"Hey, pen girl." I was greeted at the door by the same man that was hitting on me the first day of classes.

I linked my arm with Alyssa's and turned slightly to smile at him. "Hey."

"I never gave you back your pen the other day."

"That's ok, I've got more." I informed him as he followed us to our seats.

"Are you sure? I'm no thief." He smiled, flashing me all his teeth. This poor guy was really interested in me. His blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I loved the blue in Derek's eyes when he was human, but this guy had eyes that would match the ocean.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked, shaking my head clear.

"Oh, sorry… you have really pretty eyes." I smiled, a little embarrassed by that outburst.

"Pretty?" He repeated with a laugh. He was clearly overjoyed that I gave him a complement.

"They're… nice."

"Well thank you… I don't think I ever got your name."

"Renesmee, or Nessie." I smiled and Alyssa cleared her throat. I ignored her.

"Renesmee, wow, that's a mouthful."

"That's my mother."

He laughed at me and we sat down. "You going to tell me your name?"

"Luke." He leaned into the aisle towards me.

I gasped and scrambled out of my chair, putting the desk between us. My body was shaking as vampire Luke's face filled my thoughts. His angry hands leaving marks I hid from my family.

"Hey, you ok?" Luke asked, leaning over my chair to look at me. I didn't realize I was now on the floor. "Did I say something wrong?" He stretched his hand out towards me and I cringed away from it.

"I have to go." I squeaked and clumsily got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa called after me.

"Home, I don't feel good." I said and ran from the room. I left everything I had on the desk, but I knew Alyssa would take care of it.

My heart was beating in my throat as I ran straight for the building doors that would free me. I knew this Luke and my… and vampire Luke were two different people, but the name sent a wave of terror through my body that I couldn't ignore. I couldn't stop my body from shaking, but I could keep the tears in my eyes until I was outside. I threw myself forward, running faster than the average human. I needed to get out of the building. The walls seemed to be closing in on me. Vampire Luke's voice filled my head. His sweet, kind voice when I first met him, morphed into the snarling monster he turned in to. I couldn't remove the memories from my head. I burst through the doors and stumbled towards the wall for support. As I promised myself, I kept the tears in until I made it outside.

"Damn, Nessie." I screamed and turned towards the breathless voice. "You're quick." He stared at me, panting, with worried eyes.

"Stop following me!" I cried out.

"You're frightened. Why?" He stepped towards me again, reaching out to help me.

"Please." I whispered, pressing my back into the brick wall. I felt it scratch my skin through my shirt. "Leave me alone." I begged, turning and running.

I didn't look behind me, I ran towards home. There was only one person who could make me feel better. One person who could stop the terrible visions from replaying in my head. I knew this was going to hurt him as much as it was hurting me, but I needed Jacob. I needed the protection of his arms.

I could see my house as I hurried down my street. My mom's car was in the driveway. I had forgotten she wasn't working today. They both should be able to hear me by now.

I burst through the front door, panting from running and crying. "Jacob!" I called out, my voice breaking around a sob.

Jacob flew up the stairs from the basement where my video games were. My mom followed at his heels.

"What happened?" He gasped, pulling me into his arms. "Ness, you're trembling."

I couldn't talk, my body had given in to hysterics. Every part of my body throbbed that once held bruises from Luke's hands.

"Renesmee, did someone hurt you?" My mom was behind me, lifting up my shirt. "Where did these come from?"

"_What?_" Jacob hissed, running his fingers along my bare back, feeling the scratches.

"From the brick wall." I said through sobs, my voice muffled by Jacob's shirt.

"Why?" Both my mom and Jacob asked at the same time.

"I'm calling Edward." My mom said and my shirt fell back in place.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Jacob's arms tightened around me and I started crying again. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"L-Luke." Saying his name brought on a new set of hysterics.

I felt Jacob stiffen, his arms tightened until it was hard for me to breath. I didn't care, I wanted him to hold me tighter. I was safe here.

"He's…" Jacob trailed off, controlling the anger in his voice. "We took care of him. He's gone. Was it his creator? Is he here?"

"No," I mumbled, shaking my head. "I've been talking to this guy in class. He told me his name. It's Luke. I'm overreacting, I'm sorry."

"You're talking to a guy in class?" Jacob tried pushing me back so he could look at my face, but I was clinging to him. He couldn't move me.

"Honey, it's not the same." My mom told me, rubbing my back.

"I know it's not, but hearing the name, and he's so sweet. I don't know. I'm sorry I just…" I trailed off as I controlled my crying.

"It's understandable, but it's just the name. He's not the same guy. He's not going to turn out to be the same guy. He's just a human, Nessie." I listened to my mom's soothing voice and soon the shaking stopped.

"She's ok." Jacob sighed, loosening his hold on me. "Can you tell me about your new friend?"

For the first time I looked into his eyes and had to smile. "He lost his pen, I gave him one of mine. We've been talking. That's all. He's over twenty-one, anyway…" I trailed off as I thought about it. "Or maybe he is twenty-one. I don't know."

"Anyway? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop being jealous. He's just a guy in my class. I probably scared him enough to never speak to me again." I looked into his eyes. I hadn't convinced him. I sighed. "I guess you could call him my Emma." I giggled.

Jacob rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. I felt horrible for reacting the way I did. He'd understand if I could bring myself to explain it to him. I knew that was a slim chance.

"Bella? Renesmee?" My dad called out as he darted into the room. I didn't hear my mom call him.

"She's fine." My mom informed him. "She found out her new friend in class is named Luke."

My dad's body reacted the way Jacob's had.

"Why do I smell…" he trailed off as Jacob reached behind me and pulled up the back of my shirt. "How did that happen?"

"Me, overreacting." I muttered. "I got scared when he told me his name, ran from the room and he caught me just outside the building. I backed myself against the brick wall. That's all."

"You're ok, though, right?" He asked, pulling me from Jacob's arms and wrapping his own around me. Another wave of feeling safe washed through me.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine."

It took me an hour to convince my father to go back to work. Then it took another half hour to convince my mom that I didn't want to go back to finish out my classes. I couldn't face him yet. I needed to figure out how I was going to explain myself. Thankfully my mom agreed on letting me stay home the rest of the day.

Jacob pulled me over to the couch and pulled me down onto his lap. I curled up there, enjoying his arms around me.

"That really scared you, didn't it." He said softly.

"Yes," I whispered, turning my face into his neck.

"You know I would never let _anyone_ lay a hand on you."

"I know, but I have the memories."

Jacob breathed in an unsteady breath and let it out slowly. "Out of the vampire bunch around us, the ones that can play around with minds, you'd think we'd have a mind _eraser_ here somewhere."

I laughed at Jacob and he relaxed his shoulders. "There's the sound I wanted to hear."

_Are you picking on my gift?_ I asked him silently.

He smiled and shook his head. "I love listening to your voice inside my head."

_I'm sorry I brought all that up today. I needed to come home to you. I didn't mean to bring you into my flashbacks, too._

Jacob's arms held me to him and he kissed me. "Anything you feel, I feel it, too. I want you to tell me when you're scared, or when your hurt."

I nodded. "I will."

"I can't protect you unless you tell me what I need to protect you from." I could hear the strain in his voice. I knew he was talking in the past. He will never forgive himself for Luke hurting me. I wish he didn't blame himself. That's mainly my fault. Like he said, he can't protect me unless I tell him what it is I needed protection from. I learned my lesson.

"I will." I repeated.

"Hi, Aunt Bella." Alyssa said when she walked into the house with my books and bag.

"Hey, honey." My mom looked up from her book and smiled at her.

I was curled up against Jacob's side as we watched TV. Alyssa eyed me warily and I sighed, sitting up.

"I'm fine. Sorry." I mumbled, reaching for my bag. "Thanks."

"I copied down the assignments for you, too. There's a note from… Luke… in your bag. I'm sorry. I told him what happened with…" Alyssa sat down on the couch, taking my hand in hers. I gave a slight squeeze, letting her know I was okay.

"He wrote her a note?" Jacob leaned forward to look past me to Alyssa.

"He felt really bad." She shrugged.

"I feel like such an idiot." I mumbled.

"You're not." My mom muttered, her nose back in her book.

"He doesn't think so either." Alyssa assured me. "He feels horrible. I told him it's not like he knew it was _his_ name, too. He hopes you're in class tomorrow."

"I will be." I nodded, flipping the folded piece of paper in my fingers. For some reason I wanted to read the note alone. "Excuse me." I said and stood up, walking into the bathroom.

I unfolded the note and jumped up on the counter to read it.

_Dear Nessie,_

_How do I even start to apologize for something like that. I guess it's not my fault… I didn't know. I assure you that I have never lost my temper with a woman before, and I will not start with you. You're way too pretty to even think about someone hurting you. If we were friends when all that happened, I would be the first to give him a taste of his own medicine. I would like to be friends with you, but I will understand if it's hard. I do hope I don't look like him. We can even think of a nickname for you to call me if you would like. Seems you are good with those. I don't know how you got Nessie from… well, your name. I don't even want to try spelling that one. You'll have to show me one day. I'm here to talk if you want to. I know it was a long time ago, but obviously you haven't fully gotten over it. You can trust me. Not all the Luke's in the world are dangerous monsters. Some are really nice. Like me. _

_Luke (the good guy)_

I had to smile at his closing. I could tell he was a good guy.

"Ness?" Jacob knocked on the bathroom door. I shoved the note in my back pocket and hurried out of the bathroom.

"I'm ok." I smiled, reaching up on my toes to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you." He repeated and watched me walk back into the living room.

_I'll talk to him tomorrow._ I told Alyssa privately.

She nodded once and stood up. "Well, I have to get home. Dad gets nervous when I'm not home right away."

"Tell Uncle Emmett I said hi."

"Will do."


	79. Chapter 78

**So I posted Alyssa's POV on my site's forum! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

* * *

"What was in the note?" Jacob asked me for the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Nothing too important. He just wanted to apologize for what happened. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. It's not his fault." I mumbled, more to myself than to anyone else.

"Jacob, let it go," my mom sighed. She was getting impatient by his bickering. I wondered why she was acting like that.

"Bells, I'm just curious as to why it's being hidden from me." His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. It was a look he has never given me before. I moved away from him.

"Remember a certain note you wrote me when we weren't talking?" She asked him. I leaned towards her. This was a rare moment, when she referred back to a human memory.

Jacob nodded slowly, his head leaning to the side as he tried to comprehend what she was going to tell him.

My mom glanced at me, throwing me an apologetic look before looking back at Jacob. "Well, Edward never knew about that letter-he still doesn't know. You didn't say anything horrible, just that you missed me, too. But I still didn't tell him because I thought he would take it the wrong way-which he would have."

"That's not the same thing. I wasn't-"

My mom's laughter cut him off. "You weren't what, Jake? Trying to take me from him?"

"No… well sort of…" He stuttered, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"He's just apologizing to her, let it go."

"How would you handle it if that nurse was writing letters to your hubby?"

My mom's teeth snapped together. "She wouldn't."

"But if she was?"

"We're not talking about me and Edward."

"Exactly." Jacob nodded once, understanding her aggravation.

"Not helping, mom." I groaned and turned to Jacob. "He just said he was sorry about… about what happened."

"Renesmee!" Derek's frantic voice floated through the house. I stood up quickly as he raced into the room. He had me in his arms before I realized it.

"Alyssa just told me, I'm so sorry I wasn't here! Are you ok? I can actually kick some ass now, so tell me all about it."

"No, Derek," I rolled my eyes. "He's nice. The name just freaked me out. That's all." I noticed Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie standing behind him, tense for a fight.

"Seriously? Come on! I got all excited for nothing? Let me kick his butt." Derek pouted.

"No," I chuckled. "He's a nice guy."

"That's what I told him." Alyssa said, walking inside with Seth behind her. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett growled at him. He slumped behind Alyssa.

"You okay?" Seth asked me, from behind Alyssa.

I nodded.

"That's good."

"Seth!" Aunt Rosalie snapped. "Did you _not_ understand me telling you to take her to Esme and Carlisle's?"

"She's fine here, Aunt Rose." I assured her. Seth threw me a thankful glance. I smiled at him.

"As long as you're okay." Uncle Emmett patted the top of my head.

"She's fine," Jacob sighed. I hated seeing him so hurt. I wasn't trying to keep anything from him, but as my mother said, if he read the letter, he would most definitely overreact.

"Are we having a party?" My dad asked as he walked through the door from the garage.

My mom was already walking across the room towards him.

"They're all just worried about Renesmee's little episode this afternoon." She smiled, leaning into his embrace.

"It was nothing." I muttered, embarrassed that I had the whole family on alert. "I'm actually tired." I yawned and stood up, stretching.

"I'll walk you up to your room." Jacob narrowed his eyes, daring my father to protest. He threw his hands in the air and nodded, letting his hands fall back around my mom.

"What's with the escort service?" I asked when we reached my room.

"What?" Jacob shrugged innocently. "I can't put my future wife to bed?"

"Of course you can, but there's more too it." I pressed.

Jacob sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. He patted the mattress beside him. I took a deep breath before walking over to him and sat down. "There's something you're hiding from me. I can see it in your eyes. Are you having second thoughts about getting married? We can wait a little while if you would like. Are you beginning to have feelings for this guy? Tell me honestly, Ness, please."

I recoiled as if he just slapped me. "What are you talking about?" I shrieked. "Of course I don't have feelings for him! I love you. You're the only once for me. Case closed."

"I'm just making sure. The most important thing to me is having you happy."

I placed my hands on his leg and leaned in to kiss him. "That letter you wrote my mom… her bringing that up put all sorts of crazy things in your head, didn't it?"

He nodded slowly. "I know you don't like me talking about that time of my life, but I seriously thought I loved Bella. I thought I couldn't live my life without her in it, and she wrote to me because I wouldn't talk to her on the phone. I was upset with her choosing Edward over me. There was more to that letter than I could ever say to her, but she knew it."

"That's not about my letter. If it means that much to you…" I leaned towards him, taking the note out of my back pocket. "Read it." I demanded, dropping the letter in his hands.

"No…"

"Yes, Jake. If you don't read it, I'll read it to you. You can't keep my out of your head."

He sighed and unfolded the letter. He sat quietly as he read it. When he was finished, he looked up at me and smiled. "He likes you."

"I know."

"Renesmee…"

"Jacob, he likes me, it's normal. Look at the people that hit on my family all the time."

"Doesn't mean I have to get used to them hitting on you."

I laughed, shaking my head. I moved so I was sitting on his lap facing him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, bringing his face to mine.

"Ness," he mumbled against my lips. A soft moan escaped.

I didn't answer him, I pressed myself closer to him.

"Don't make me come up there!" I heard my dad yell from the first floor.

_Relax, I'm just saying goodnight. _I told him silently.

"I don't hear those words in his head."

"Jacob!" I hissed.

"What?" He shrugged innocently. "It's your fault." He winked and picked me up, turning and laying me on my bed.

"Stay with me." I said, locking my arms around his neck.

"I don't think-"

"I think my future husband can lay beside me while I fall asleep." I said louder than I needed to. I wanted to make sure I was heard down stairs. I knew I was heard just fine.


	80. Chapter 79

My heart was thrumming in my chest-faster than normal-as I pulled into the parking lot. It was time to face… Luke. I wasn't nervous because of who his name reminded me of; I was scared he would think I was some freak.

My worries quickly faded when I saw him leaning against his car. Was he waiting for me? Should I think that was really sweet? I hope so, because it was.

I watched his jaw drop to the ground when he noticed what I was driving. I rolled my eyes, great, he was going to ask me about the car. What was I going to say? _This is my mommy's car_. Ugh.

I shoved open the door and got out, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "Stupid accident." I muttered to myself when I noticed him walking slowly towards me. I missed my own car.

"Nice ride." Luke said cautiously.

"Thanks, it was a graduation present." Did I just lie that swiftly?

His eyes popped open wide. "This is your car?"

I snorted. "No not really." What the hell was I doing? "It's my mom's. I had a Mercedes Benz, but it was totaled."

"You speak as if you totaled a Honda or something." He said, his eyes glues to my mom's car.

"Yeah, well, now I'm stuck driving this."

"Oh the tragedy." He rolled his eyes, then took a deep breath and I knew I wasn't going to be able to ignore the inevitable any longer. "Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

I shook my head. "I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't mean to react like I did."

"It's perfectly understandable. If I knew, I would have made up a name or something."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was sweet of him to say that. "Thanks, but I would rather know your real name."

We started walking towards class and I noticed Alyssa walking ahead of us. Every few seconds she turned her head to watch us. I wondered if she was checking to see if I was okay, or checking to see if we were getting a little too close. I couldn't tell.

"We're good, though, right?" Luke asked as we approached the classroom.

"Of course, you did nothing wrong. Why wouldn't we be?" I realized what I said as soon as the words left my mouth. Then felt horrible when the smile on his face showed he had taken my words the wrong way.

"How about I take you out to lunch. This way we can re-introduce ourselves."

"Look-"

"Please, Ness. Let me make it up to you. I feel horrible. I think we should talk about it."

He was right, I couldn't freak out the way I did and just leave him with that. I owed him better than that. I took a deep breath. "Lunch sounds good."

"Renesmee," Alyssa said through clenched teeth. "You going to get that ring serviced after classes today?" She eyed my engagement ring. I stared at her, completely lost in what she was trying to tell me.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob, remember him?"

My eyes narrowed. "Of course."

"Just checking." She sighed and turned to face the front of the room.

My blood boiled, I knew what she was after. There was no way I would ever cheat on Jacob. She was the one that handed me Luke's note in the first place. Why was she all against us talking now?

She didn't speak to me for the rest of the class. She threw herself into a conversation with some other people in the room. Each class was the same way. She acted as if the lessons were interesting to her, and after class she would hurry to spark up a conversation with the professor.

I passed her on the way to the door and was going to confront her, but I noticed Luke waiting in the hall. It was time for lunch already?

"I figured a romantic table in the cafeteria would be nice." He smiled crookedly.

"Romantic? Luke… I-"

"Oh, I was kidding," he cut me off. "You're engaged, I respect that."

"Thanks." I sighed, walking in front of him.

"But you're not married, _yet_." I heard him mumble. I was going to turn around and call him out on it, but any human would have never heard him talking that low. I had to pretend not to hear it. I wish I hadn't.

He bought us sandwiches, and I forced mine down. I wasn't in the mood for human food.

"This other Luke guy, he was something else, eh?" Luke asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah, he _was_." I muttered. I wanted to tell him Luke was killed… killed by the hands of my family. But I figured that would scare him a little.

"I'm sorry he hit you."

I snorted.

"You can talk to me if you want." His hand reached across the table and laid over mine. I went to pull my hand away, but he gripped it tightly.

I looked up at his face, ready to tell him off, but his eyes were sincere. He was truly worried about how I felt. "There's really nothing to talk about. We dated, he… hurt me, and now he's gone."

"It still obviously bothers you."

"Not so much." I shrugged. "It's just the name took me by surprise."

"I noticed."

"Look, Luke, I know you seem like a really nice guy, but I don't need to talk about all of this. I'm over it, honest."

"Okay," he smiled sweetly. "We can talk about something else."

I sighed, relieved. "That sounds good."

"So when's the big day?"

"June." I answered with a smile. I could talk about anything involving Jacob forever.

"Summer, that's nice."

"It is." I agreed.

"I was engaged once."

"Really?"

"No, just kidding," he chuckled. "I just wanted to say that. So tell me, where do your parents work to afford the car you're driving now and were driving before?"

Cars, I could talk cars. "They're both doctors. My mother had a Ferrari, but my dad bought her the Volante for her birthday last year."

"Well damn." He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. My world was completely different from his. I thought I lived a pretty normal life, but by the look on his face, it seemed as if I was living a life of royalty. I guess it's close enough. He could think that if he wanted to.

He stopped laughing and I stared at him. He was watching something above my head. I went to turn and see what it was, but large tan arms reached around me-resting on the table. Jacob's chest pressed against the back of my head, his breathing deep. I could hear the growls rumbling in his chest.

"Thought I would come and check to see if you were doing okay. Looks like you're more than okay."

"Jake!" I went to stand up, but his right hand left the table, pressing down on my shoulder.

"No, didn't mean to ruin you're lunch date. Stay, mingle." His arms disappeared and I turned in time to see him rush out the doors.

I went to stand up and follow him, but I noticed Luke. I had forgotten he was there. I wanted to laugh at the shocked look on his face, but I was too worried about Jacob.

"Was that…"

"My fiancé." I breathed. "That's Jacob."

"If I knew he was that big I wouldn't have ever mentioned us having this lunch." I had to laugh at the way his voice shook. He was terrified of Jacob. "Was the guy… was Luke bigger than him?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well damn, no wonder you speak as if Luke dropped off the face of the earth."

I nodded. He was dead on. "I should really go."

"Yeah, class starts in three minutes."

Drat! I can't miss another day of classes, Jacob will just have to wait.

I was jumpy as I walked to class with Luke tagging along. We had different classes, but they were right next to each other. We had no choice but to walk together. I could smell Jacob nearby, but I couldn't find him. His eyes were on me, I knew that much.

"This is where we part." Luke smiled nervously. His eyes searching more than my own.

"Looks like it. See ya." I forced out a smile.

He punched my arm lightly. "See you tomorrow, or after class." This was our last classes of the day, so we were bound to see each other again before the day was over.

"I guess." I sighed and walked into my class.

Alyssa was there waiting for me. Her eyes wide as she watched me cross the room to her. "Jacob's here!" She gasped.

"You're talking to me now?"

"Jacob's here." She repeated.

"I know, I saw him… or he saw me." I muttered. Looking down at my hands.

"He mad?"

I shook my head.

"Pissed?"

I nodded.

"Figured." She sighed.

"Alyssa, we were just talking! You were the one that wanted me to talk to him. He deserved that after the way I reacted."

"You don't like him?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"No!" I yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. I ignored them. "Jeez, Alyssa!" I hissed. "Is that why you haven't been talking to me all day?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, I mean come on, Ness! You have Jacob. A man who would do absolutely anything for you, and here you are prancing around campus with some guy who's older than your parents!"

"Okay, when you put it that way… that's gross." I shuddered. "But Luke and I were just talking. He was worried about my reaction, then even more worried because you decided to open your mouth and tell him my life story. That was your own damn fault."

"I shouldn't have even stepped in, but he was driving himself insane with the way you left."

"I don't mind that you told him, but realize next time you say that to someone, they're going to want an explanation. Therefore I'm going to have to talk to them."

She nodded, looking down at the book on her desk. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed. I had more important things to worry about. Jacob was outside waiting for me. I could sense it.


	81. Chapter 80

Class ended much sooner than I was hoping. It didn't help that the professor dismissed us twenty minutes early. Any other day I would be excited to leave, but today I knew Jacob was outside waiting for me.

"I guess I'll walk to my car alone." Luke suggested when he met me outside my class.

I nodded. "I think that's a good idea." Sighing, I turned and dragged my feet towards the parking lot.

I caught Jacob leaning up against my mom's car. He eyed Luke as he walked towards his own car. I took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Ness," Jacob closed his eyes, reaching out for me. "Please, if you want to be with other guys you should have never-"

"Okay listen up, Jacob!" I huffed. He was going to understand that I didn't see anyone else the way I see him. "I love you, only you. That pull you feel towards me… I feel it, too! So don't give me that crap. We were just talking; that's it, nothing else."

"Didn't seem like it." He muttered.

"Can you stop being so jealous?"

Jacob snorted. "Me? Jealous?"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob." I mumbled.

"Look, Ness, I was thinking…" He trailed off as I walked around the car to the drivers door. He hurried to follow me before continuing. "You really want to wait until June?"

HA! So this was how he's going to deal with the jealousy he's denying. I turned around to face him, folding my arms against my chest, and trying to hide my smirk. "Why Jake?"

"Well… I just love you so much… that I don't see a point in waiting any longer."

"Translation: I want to tie you to me so no other man can come and try and take you away."

"Since you put it that way…" He trailed off, winking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're hopeless."

"What do you say?" He urged.

"I say we're getting married in June."

"Is Luke the rea-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Do _not_ finish that sentence!"

"Whoa, I was kidding… I trust you. It's just that it really threw me for a loop when I saw you two," his eyes narrowed. "Alone eating lunch. Wasn't something I was expecting to walk in on."

"Well I wasn't expecting you there in the first place." I snapped my mouth shut. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

Jacob's eyes shot open wide as he stared down at me.

"No, no! Jake, I didn't mean it like you weren't supposed to _see _us talking. I just meant I probably would have made it not so obvious…" I trailed off. I was just making it worse instead of better.

He nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't think I'm even going to ask you to finish that sentence."

"I didn't mean it like that!" I argued, but there was really no sense. "I just meant that Luke wanted to talk to me, I owed him that. I ran out on him, freaking out. He deserved an explanation. He offered to buy me lunch…" Why couldn't I learn to just keep my mouth shut?

"So I did walk in on a lunch _date_" He separated the last word into two syllables.

"No, well he mentioned…You know what, I'm done."

Jacob laughed once and opened the drivers side door for me. "I was wondering how deep you were going to dig that hole."

I tightened my eyes, he was still mad at me?

"Oh, yes." He nodded. I didn't need to put my thoughts in his head for him to know what I was thinking. It must have been written all over my face.

I took a deep breath before sliding into the car. The drive home was long and quiet.

"Hey, little school girl." Derek greeted me as I stormed into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I was hoping Jacob would get the hint, but the door opened again shortly after, then slammed once more. "Well, someone's not a happy camper." Derek muttered as he watched us cross the room.

"What's going on?" My mom asked as she watched me walk straight for the stairs. I felt Jacob following me. There was no way I was going to listen to more of how he's mad at me. There was no reason for it.

I spun around, shoving his chest back. "Don't follow me."

"Ness?" My dad walked towards Jacob and I. His eyes watching us cautiously.

"Ooh, Jacob's in the dog house! Get it…" he slapped my mom's arm. "Dog house!" He doubled over laughing at himself.

My mom rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"I'm not the one caught red-handed." Jacob muttered.

"_Me_?" I shrieked. "I'm the one caught red-handed? We were just having lunch!" I yelled as loud as I could. "You're the one making your own accusations of the whole thing. He respects that I'm engaged-which I've reminded him time and time again! Plus he's older than my parents." I repeated what Alyssa pointed out earlier. That got him thinking.

Derek's laughter grew louder when he heard me mention Luke's age.

"The dude's a cougar, _nice_!" He hissed.

"Derek," My mom snapped. "Go play outside or something."

"I like it in here…" He trailed off when she glared at him. "You know what, I haven't seen my skin sparkle in a few days. I think I should see if it still works." He mumbled to himself as he walked to the backyard.

"What happened?" My dad asked once Derek was outside, starring at his arms.

"_Nothing_!" I yelled. "I was talking to Luke at lunch and Jacob saw us and is blowing it way out of proportion!"

"Jacob, you should know better." My mom scoffed. "Renesmee has _friends_, and some of those _friends_ might be guys. Deal with it. Edward does."

Jacob and my dad exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean?" Jacob asked her.

"Jake, you're my best friend… you're a guy. There's no threat of a relationship between us. You're not constantly trying to get in my paints-"

"Anymore." My dad grumbled.

I shuddered. "Moving on, please."

My mom's teeth snapped together. "I didn't mean back then." She spoke through clenched teeth. "I meant _now_, but thanks for bringing that up, Edward."

"What? I mean I see Renesmee's point. She was just talking, but I also understand where Jacob is coming from. He's already had a woman taken from him. He doesn't want it to happen again."

Jacob relaxed beside me, "Thank you, Edward." He didn't bother to hide the smug attitude in his voice.

"Okay, not that I even want to talk about before I was born, but mom was never his in the first place! He's _mine_! Therefore he shouldn't even think of losing me to another guy." I turned to Jacob, my reasoning was getting to him.

"I can't help but worry. I spent so long _thinking_ she was…" he stared at my mom, then down at me. "I'm sorry I act this way, but it scares the hell out of me to think that it's possible for you to-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jake. I'm yours."

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"You're forgiven." I giggled. He looks too cute when he's ashamed.

"Can I come in now?" Derek asked, leaning in the back door.

"Yes," my mom chuckled.

"No more dog house?"

"Sorry, Derek." I laughed.

"Oh, and you guys forgot someone when you were talking about bff's. Yeah, I was listening in, it's not my fault you talk to damn loud. Anyway, you forgot me!" He bounced across the room, swinging me up in his arms.

"Yes, Derek, I don't know what I would do without you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was true.

"How does that make you feel?" He asked Jacob.

"Nothing, you're her brother."

"I wasn't before I went all vampy."

"I only saw friendship in both of your eyes."

"And you see more than friendship in her eyes with Luke?"

"No… but."

"No buts, it was a simple yes or no question." Derek said quickly.

_Thank you._ I told him silently. His arms tightened around me.

"Okay, okay! I get it. I said I was sorry."

I shifted out of Derek's arms and hurried into Jacob's. "Let's go for a run." I suggested.

"No." my parents said at the same time.

Derek threw his head back as he laughed. "Make up time!" He sang, and dodged my mom's hand as she swung at him.

"It's daylight, I figured Jacob wanted to run off some steam." I really wasn't thinking of that.

"Yeah! I'm sure he would like to-" Derek started, but my dad was quicker than my mom. "Ow! Jeez, didn't see that one coming."

My dad smirked and tapped his forehead. "I heard it before you even decided to speak it out loud."

"Damn! Forgot about that." Derek muttered. "I'm going to play." He announced, and walked down to my video game room.

"Back by sundown." My mom told me.

"What?" My dad and I asked at the same time.

She raised an eyebrow at my dad. I saw her glance quickly towards the closed basement door, where Derek had the surround sound blaring with one of the war games he was playing.

"Sundown." My dad repeated, nodding once.

I ran up the stairs to change into my hunting clothes. Once I was finished I met Jacob downstairs.

"Where's my parents?"

"Playing pool." Jacob said, pointing to the ceiling.

I shuddered. "That's gross, Jacob."

"No!" He doubled over hysterical. It was then that I actually heard the sound on them up in my game room, my mom shrieked when she made her shot. "They're really playing pool. Get your mind out of the gutter." He said, taking my hand, leading me out the front door.


	82. NOT AN UPDATE, BUT PLEASE READ

Okay, I've been getting a bunch of insane reviews for me to continue this story. If you're a constant reader of mine, you know that I wouldn't just end a story like this. I'm on vacation at the moment, so I won't have an update for a little while. I'm writing the next chapter slowly, but surely. It's coming along. I will have it up when I have it up. **THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!** I'm just doing other things besides writing this week. I'm at the beach. Patience people, you will have an update when it's finished. Normally I write about three pages, and right now I have about two written. So I don't know when it will be posted. I won't leave this story without finishing it. Especially when I'm already planning on the third installment of this little series I started lol. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I'll write an extra long chapter to make up for it. And maybe a chapter in Alyssa's POV on top of that. Hope that makes it all better! Sorry again!

Izzy

P.S. I will keep all of you posted on when an update will be on my forum, so keep checking the Restless Heart thread for updates.


	83. Chapter 81

**I'm home! I'll be back to updateing like I normally do. I will be working on Alyssa's POV while I work on updating my other stories. The POV will be posted on my forum. I'll let you know when it's up there. I also wanted to the the time and thank all the people who send me reviews from my A/N I wrote about me on vacation. The support all of you provide me just blows me away. I couldn't ask for a better group of readers. Thank you for your patience, and my vacation was great, but it's just as great being back home and writing lol. **

* * *

"You're late." Derek mumbled from the couch in the living room. He didn't look up from his hand-held game he was playing.

"Late for what?" I asked, pausing at the front door. Jacob and I just got back from our _run_. Actually, we did run-more like race-around the city. I won, of course.

"It's passed sundown." He let go of the game with one hand, pointing towards the windows.

"B and E are going to yell." He twisted his hand and pointed to the ceiling.

"B and E?" My mom asked as she walked down the stairs with my dad behind her.

"Bella and Edward. I was concentrating on the game… didn't want to say your whole names. And look!" He yelled tossing the game across the room- something he did whenever he loses. "You made me die!" He looked up at my mom laughing. "No wait, you didn't let me die." He chuckled at himself.

"Shows how smart you are, leech." Jacob laughed behind me. "If you want to abbreviate their names, it would be I and E."

Derek stood up, bending over as he laughed. "Okay, dog-brains, _Bella _does not start with an _I._"

"Derek, my full name is Isabella." My mom informed him.

Derek gasped loudly and backed up as he stared wide-eyed at my mom. "You're name isn't Bella?"

"No, it is, I prefer Bella over my full name."

"Wow," Jacob snickered behind me.

"I can't believe this." Derek shook his head, pursing his lips. "You think you know someone…" He took a deep breath before looking at my dad. "I supposed your _nickname_ is Edward… what is that short for?" He looked up at the ceiling as he thought about it. "Edwardiarder…bob?"

"That's not even a word." Jacob laughed.

"Yes it is! I just spoke it, therefore it's a word. Duh!" Derek rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Ness, where did you find this guy?" His expression changed as he stared at me. "What about your name? Nessie short for anything… oh wait!" He cut himself off. "Renesmee… I knew that." He snorted, then spun back to glare at my mom. "Anymore secrets?" He asked folding his arms against his chest.

"It wasn't a secret, Derek." My mom giggled.

"Then how come I never knew you had this whole other name?"

"Son, it's not a whole other name, its just her full name." My dad tried explaining to him, but Jacob interrupted him.

"Edward, he'll never understand. You're talking to the worlds slowest vampire."

"Me?" Derek asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I was glad he still had his personality from when he was human. He was always able to make me laugh without having to try.

"So can we stop having the attention on me for a while and notice the fact that Renesmee is out passed the time you wanted her home?"

My parents shrugged at the same time. "No, she's engaged to be married, it's not like she was out with someone we didn't know." My dad winked at me and sat down on the couch, pulling my mom down on his lap.

"And here I was thinking this moment would be better then cable. I'm going to my room. There is a fly on my wall more interesting than what's going on down here." He started walking towards the stairs and stopped, turning back to face me. "By the way, Alice wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Are we going to go through this again?" Jacob chuckled behind me, nudging me with his elbow. I turned around and glared at him.

"Why does she want to talk to me?" I asked Derek.

"She wanted to ask you something about the wedding." He said and walked up to his room.

"Mom?" I asked. I couldn't help but sound a little worried. I thought everything for the wedding was planned out already.

She quickly shook her head, smiling at me. "Nothing too big, she just wants to know if you prefer a mixture of flowers, or a specific kind."

"She doesn't already know? She never had to ask you." I asked, alarmed. Aunt Alice is never unsure of something when it comes to planning a party. My eyes flickered to my father when I heard him trying to cover up his laugh.

He cleared his throat when he saw me watching him. "Alice never asked your mother because… well mainly because she would have never answered her, and also because your mother had no idea what the set up looked like, plus Alice had a pretty good idea what your mother would choose. She can't see what your decisions would be."

"Glad she's not doing that to me." I mumbled. I wanted a chance to choose all of my floral decorations, and everything else. My wedding was going to be just as elegant as I always dreamed it would be.

"No," my dad shook his head. "Alice knows you're actually excited about all the planning. One thing that separates you from your mother." He leaned over and kissed my mom's cheek.

She didn't have anything to say. She couldn't argue with him this time. He was right. We all knew it.

I turned to face Jacob. "What were you in the wedding?" I asked, remembering from the video that I didn't see him anywhere.

My mom and Jacob both stiffened at the same time. My father's eyes fell to the floor.

"What did I say?" I whispered. I could actually feel the room's temperature become a few degrees colder.

"I was only there for a little while." Jacob muttered through clenched teeth. His arms snaking around my waist.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ness…" Jacob trailed off, shaking his head.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was almost certain I understood the cause of the tension between my parents and Jacob.

"Yeah," Jacob and my mom breathed.

"But you were there for a little while?" I asked him. I wanted to end the conversation, but I was too curious. It was a horrible habit I had to work on.

Jacob nodded. "I wasn't around for a while when the wedding was being planned. I didn't want to be around." He paused as he swallowed loudly. "I fought with myself on whether or not to come. My heart got the best of me and I showed up-"

"Because of me." I pointed out. I didn't want this conversation to remind me of the times my mom and Jacob spent together before I was born.

"Yes, but you weren't even thought of then, so again, we had no idea it was you." he swallowed again. "We danced for a little while and I left."

I noticed my dad nod once, too quick for him to want me to catch it. I pretended I didn't see anything. It only meant there was more that wasn't said. I didn't mind because it bothered me that Jacob _thought_ my mother was the only woman for him. I shuddered.

"Isn't that like, gross?" Derek asked, poking his head around the corner of the stairs. "This all sounds like some horrible Jerry Springer show. Sorry, I was listening… the fly got boring."

"Can you shut up?" I snapped.

"Seriously! Like Jacob and _Isabella_ sitting on stage, and then you come out starting a chick fight with your own mother… and to make it even better, you're mother looks like your dang sister! Oh, can I write to Jerry?"

"You do and I take your arm off." Jacob and my mom snapped. My dad and I growled at him.

Derek nodded to himself. "Mmhmm… I see that's a touchy subject. I think I might stop talking about it now."

"I think that's a good idea." My dad grumbled.

"Are we going hunting tonight?" I was happy that Derek changed the subject.

"No, we just went last night." My mom chuckled.

"But I want seconds… or maybe dessert?"

"You don't need to hunt again."

"I can feel my eyes changing as we speak. Are they black yet?"

"Gold." My dad sighed. "They're perfectly fine."

"Go chase a squirrel or something." Jacob mumbled.

Derek stood there starring through me to Jacob. I tensed for him to say something smart back to Jacob, but his face relaxed and he smiled. "Are they any good?" He asked, tapping his chin with his finger.

My dad scrunched up his nose, but smoothed out his face before Derek noticed. "I… I'm not even going to say anything because you're going to keep asking until you try it. I have never tried it, but you go have fun. Stay low behind the fence." My dad glanced at my mom and they both tried not to laugh as Derek bounded for the back door.

"It's dark out…" Jacob trailed off, rolling his eyes. "Come on, you probably have homework."

I nodded. "You're probably right."

I said goodnight to my parents and took Jacob's hand, leading him up to my room. He lounged across my bed as I piled my books on my desk.

"How was school today?" He asked, smirking.

I turned to face him, narrowing my eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." His smile faded as he waited for me to answer him.

I took a deep breath. "It was great."

"That's all?" He raised an eyebrow as he stood up and leaned over me.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I was lost somewhere in his eyes.

"What did you have for lunch?" He giggled, but tried desperately to hide it.

"Er… I… don't remember." I couldn't. Not because I was with Luke, but because I was lost somewhere in Jacob's dark eyes.

"Why can't you remember?" He demanded.

I didn't speak. I crushed my lips to his and I felt his twist into a smile.

"Just the answer I wanted." He mumbled against my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, trailing my fingers around the waist of his jeans. Of course he was still shirtless from our run; his bare back was warm against my fingertips. I was half expecting my father to come up and stop us, but it was Jacob's phone that broke the kiss. He kept his right arm around me as he reached into his back pocket to answer it with his other.

"Hello?" He spoke, kissing my forehead. "This is him." I watched his eyebrows become one straight line across his forehead as he listened to the man talking on the other end of the line. I listened closely to the other end of the conversation as Jacob backed us up to my bed.

"Hello, Mr. Black. This is Cody Bailey, from Bailey Construction. I've received your resume and would love to have you on our team."

"That would be great!" Jacob held me tighter, his voice rising with excitement.

I waited patiently while they finished their conversation. Apparently he was new to the construction business and was looking for someone like Jacob. Who wouldn't want to hire him as their right hand man. He was certainly strong enough to do any job on the field. Why he thinks he needs a job, I wouldn't know.

"Jake," I said after he hung up, his excitement died down, and his smile faded slightly from his lips. "You're going to work?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said flatly. The excitement drained quickly from his face. "We've been though this Renesmee, I'm not sitting at home while you bath in the money that's handed to you, and go off to work every day, making money you don't need to make."

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but snapped it shut. He was right, but not about everything. "I'm going to college to make my parents happy. I don't need to work once I graduate. You don't either. My family works because they get bored sitting home all day."

"Why do you think I want to work?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "I don't want to sit at home all day either. Ness, you do what you want. I'm going to do what I want. Let me pretend I'm going to provide for our family."

"What family." I muttered, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Ours…" He said warily as he stared at me. "What's with the face?" He asked, touching his fingertips to my pouting lips.

"I'm going to stop growing soon… like really soon. When I stop aging there goes my opportunity to carry a baby."

"We don't know that." Jacob whispered. I knew he was trying desperately to hide the fear in his voice, but I could see it clearly in his eyes. He wants a family I probably couldn't give him.

I looked away from him, trying to keep the tears from escaping. "Jacob, there have been a few times we weren't… careful. Nothing's happened. I probably can't even conceive."

"Rome wasn't built in a day, and I think it's a good thing that nothing's happened yet. I'd like to be alive when I marry you."

I couldn't help but laugh. He had a point. My dad would have gone insane if I told him I was pregnant.

"Can we worry about it when the time comes?" Jacob begged, his lips brushed across my neck. His tongue was warm on my skin.

"Worry about what?" I asked breathlessly.

He giggled against my shoulder, pulling my shirt down to kiss me there.

"Why are you laughing at me?" It was almost impossible for me to get the words out.

"I love seeing your reactions when I kiss you." He laughed again when my body shivered after his lips swept across my collarbone.

"Jacob, the vet called. Is it time for your neutering already?" Derek asked, pounding on my door.

I went to scream at him, but my dad must have known. He spoke from the living room before my screams could escape my lips.

"I sent him up there, Ness."

"Yeah, this time the smart comment didn't come from my brain! That one was all Edward!" Derek swung open my door and bowed. "Thank you, I taught him everything I know."

"You did not!" My dad yelled.

"Don't deny it. We all know Mr. Professional would never come up with something that awesome."

"Can you both stop? I can't wait to have a house of my own!" I screeched.

"I better get going anyway. You have class in the morning, and I have to go meet my new boss."

"Jake-" I was cut off by Jacob's lips. His moved fiercely over mine, making my head spun out of control.

"Love you." He smiled and walked out of my room.

_Love you too._ I said, placing the words in his head. I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice.


	84. Chapter 82: Alyssa's POV

**Hey guys! Okay, so I know I said I was going to have Alyssa's POV on my site, but the chapter ended up being quite important the more I wrote it, so I decided to just post it as a regular chapter. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

*Alyssa's POV*

"Mom, have you seen my keys?" I asked as I fell to my knees, tossing clothes over my head. I didn't think they were in my dresser draw, but I couldn't find them anywhere else.

"Where did you put them last?" She asked from somewhere downstairs.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you!" I called back.

"Baby their on the hook… where they should be." I heard my dad say from my doorway.

"Oh," I smiled shyly, turning to look at him. "Oopse." I giggled, looking at the mess I made.

"Did a tornado come through here?" My mom laughed, appearing beside my dad in the doorway to my room.

"No," my dad laughed. "It was hurricane Alyssa."

"Nice," I rolled my eyes.

"Go on, I'll clean this up." My mom disappeared twirling around my room. My eyes weren't as good as my vampire family, so I couldn't see her moving around my room. I wouldn't have noticed she was here, if it wasn't for my clothes disappearing from the floor.

"I wish I had that kind of speed."

My mom suddenly appeared in front of me and I gasped, stepping back.

"Class, now." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine," I groaned, turning to walk out my door.

"Perk up, baby girl." I couldn't keep a smile from my dad. Especially when he wanted one from me. I forced a smile, before walking down the stairs.

"Mom's car again?" I asked Renesmee as she stepped out of her mothers car.

"Don't remind me." She groaned, slamming the door shut.

She linked her arm with mine as we walked to our first class.

"It's really not that bad…" I trailed off when she glared at me.

"When you have to drive your mommy's car to school, then you can come talk to me. Until then, shut it."

"I'm surprised Jacob didn't demand to drive you… and walk you to each one of your classes." I couldn't help but giggle.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how close he came to winning that argument this morning."

We were both laughing as we walked into the class room. Renesmee and I said a quick hello to Luke, but he seemed distracted to have a full conversation. I found that odd.

Renesmee yawned as she slumped down at her desk, laying her head on her arm

I laughed at her. "Your parents and Derek go out last night?"

"No." Her voice was muffled from under her arm. She peered over her arm, narrowing her eyes at me. "Why?"

"You look tired, I figured Jacob stayed-"

"Oh!" Renesmee leaped towards me, her arms flaring out, gripping my right arm. "Speaking of Jacob…" She trailed off, my words finally sinking in. "No! He didn't stay over, and thanks for telling me I look horrible."

"I didn't mean you look horrible… just finish what you were going to say." I huffed. Even for looking like she didn't sleep much, she still looked amazing. Benefit of being part vampire. I sighed. I'll be that way some day.

"Did you hear me?" Renesmee poked my arm.

"Sorry, I was marveling in the beauty that comes with being… you know."

"Alyssa!" Renesmee hissed.

"I'm sorry!" I shrugged. "What did you say? I'm all ears."

"I was talking about Jacob. He's taking a job."

"So."

"So?" Renesmee leaned back in her seat, letting her head fall back down on her arm. "Forget it." She sighed.

"Sorry… I guess I missed the negative in him getting a job?"

"Ladies?" The professor walked down the aisle towards us. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

_Yeah, don't interrupt a half vampire and vampire-to-be while they're having a very important discussion._ Renesmee put the words in my head as she sat up and smiled at our professor.

I snorted, trying not to burst out laughing.

"No, Sir." I choked out.

He groaned, "Mmhmm…" and looked at Renesmee.

"Nope." She smiled.

He turned and walked back to the front of the class to continue the lesson. A lesson that I had no idea what it was about.

As soon as his back was facing us, Renesmee and I all but shoved our fists in our mouths to keep from laughing.

_That was a close one. I'm so distracted by this that I didn't even notice him walking towards us._

I nodded, peering at her from the corner of my eye and shrugged.

_Anyway, how do you think I should tell Jacob that I think he should stay home, and possibly work whenever he got bored?_

My eyes grew wide as I stared at her. She watched me as I slowly shook my head and mouthed, "no" to her.

_I shouldn't tell him?_

I shook my head quicker.

_Why not, we could have more fun at home than if he had to go to work all day-_

"Ness," I hissed. Normally we could have a full conversation without me talking-it beat sending notes back and forth-but she was too far into being a spoiled half-vampire to realize what a full human needs. "You have to understand that it's in a human's nature to work. It's what Jacob's build to do."

_No, he's build to protect._

I rolled my eyes.

_Okay, so in the supernatural world, he's build to protect._

I nodded.

_But he's part werewolf and part human and has the desire to work. I'm part human, too, but have no desire to take a job. I don't need to._

I could almost understand where she was coming from. I didn't need a job after college either. I could take one if I wanted, but the amount of money our entire family had, Renesmee and I were set for life-vampire life. But she was being way to selfish about all of this.

"Listen, if Seth wants to work after we're married than he can. It's not only a human trait, but it's as old as time. Men have always been the provider of the household."

_My mother didn't raise me that way… well technically both my parents raised me as them being equals to the money we have. But my dad isn't the one bringing home all the money, and neither is my mom. Same for your parents… _Renesmee trailed off when she noticed Luke starring at us.

"Everything okay?" Renesmee asked, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Either you're some freak witch, or you two are so close that the conversation only needs to go one way."

"We've been together basically all our lives." Renesmee bit her bottom lip and slumped down in her chair. I wondered if she could hear my heartbeat because it was pounding in my ears.

The day went by pretty quick, of course Luke was there to greet Renesmee outside the room for lunch. I figured we scared him away from the one sided conversation he caught us having, but I was wrong. He offered to buy her lunch again, but I could tell he was nervous to ask. His eyes searched the hall around us.

"Can I bring my cousin?" She asked, linking her arm with mine. Like that was going to save her if Jacob happened to see them together. Did she really think I could stand between her and Jacob? I would be the first to run as far away from them as I could. Vampire me could definitely play the hero of the day, not little human me.

"Sure," Luke smiled slightly. I wondered why he looked so disappointed. It's not like Renesmee was available, and he saw how big Jacob was. Did he think he still had a chance with her?

"How was the ride home yesterday?" Luke asked when we sat down.

Renesmee poked at her sandwich. "My ride home?" She asked, peeking at him through her eyelashes.

"Yeah, with your significant other. He looked pretty mad. I figured you weren't going to be in today… or any other day this semester."

She sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "Why would you think that?"

Luke Shrugged. "He's a big guy… is it even possible for someone to be that big? I mean, without taking anything, or having some kind of superpower."

"Superpower!" I slapped the table as I laughed. "That's a good one."

I stopped when both Renesmee and Luke stared at me. I flinched when Renesmee kicked me from under the table.

_Good cover-up._ She rolled her eyes.

I caught Luke smirk, but his eyes fell to his plate.

"He's not on anything." Renesmee said, her voice drenched with anger.

"He's big." Luke repeated.

"So I've heard." Renesmee sighed. "Look," she stood up, taking her tray with her. "I have a lot of work to do for my next class. Thanks for lunch."

"I've taken that class. I'll help you." Luke offered.

Renesmee froze mid-stride, relaxing her face before she turned back to him. "Fine." She said quickly and tossed her un-touched lunch in the garbage.

I excused myself to call Seth. I normally always spoke to him during my lunch, but I was forced to sit with Renesmee. She didn't like the fact that I was leaving her to be with Luke, probably because she was nervous about Jacob seeing them and thinking something totally unnecessary.

"I was just going to call you." Seth said. I had to smile at the way he sounded anxious.

"Sorry, Ness forced me into a lunch date-no, wrong word… she wanted me to sit with her and Luke."

"Ah… yes, Jacob?"

"Probably. He didn't show up today, but she wanted me just in case. You have to talk to him. Let him know that Luke's not a bad guy…" I trailed off, remembering the fact that he noticed mine and Renesmee's half conversation.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked when I became quiet.

"Hold on." I said softly as I hurried towards a bench outside, away from the other students. "Okay, well, Nessie and I were sort of talking in Nessie's special way… and well, Luke sort of caught us."

"How?" Seth asked, his voice alarmed. I could almost see him gripping the phone too tight in his hands.

"He was listening, but I was answering some of Renesmee's inner monologue."

"She's got to be more careful. You think I should inform Bella and Edward?"

"No!" I said quickly. "Don't get them involved. You'll just get her in trouble. He didn't really think anything of it. I'm pretty sure we got ourselves out of it."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous for outsiders to know our secret."

"Seth, Renesmee knows how to handle her gift-" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder. I screamed, jumping to my feet and dropping my phone.

"Alyssa?" I heard Seth's voice frantically calling out to me.

"Luke… I thought you were with Nessie."

"I was, had to go to the bathroom. Someone giving her a gift?"

I bent down to pick up my phone, but kept my eyes on Luke. "I'm fine, Seth, Luke just startled me."

"He's there? Where's Renesmee? Are you alone with him?"

"No," I groaned. "College… lots of people." I tried being discreet, but it wasn't working out too well.

Luke waited patiently for me to answer his question.

"I'm," I swallowed loudly. "I'm talking to her uncle, he's asking about a wedding gift for her."

"Good girl." Seth whispered. "How much of that conversation did he hear? You want me to grab Jacob? We could be there in two minutes."

"All good." I said to Seth.

"Lyss, if you-"

"I'll tell Ness you called, but I have to get to class." I said and hung up the phone. I didn't know how else to tell him I was fine. Though I could guarantee both Jacob and Seth would be here when class ended.


	85. Chapter 83: Alyssa's POV

***Alyssa's POV***

Luke walked with Ness and I to our class. He was very close behind us, so I couldn't tell her what he overheard me saying to Seth. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her. Was she going to be mad at me?

"See you ladies after class?" Luke asked when we arrived outside our classrooms.

"Sure…" I said and dragged Renesmee into the room.

"What was that for?" She hissed, pulling her arm free and straightened her shirt out.

"We might have a small micro problem."

"Alyssa, what did you do?"

I was silent as we walked towards our seats. We were early for class so there were only a handful of students, but they were all distracted by their own muffled conversations.

We sat down and automatically slid our desks together. Together we slumped back in our chairs, leaning on our elbows towards each other.

"Derek overheard me talking to Seth."

"This is the huge secret?" She whispered.

"Will you listen to me! I'm serious!"

"Okay, jeez."

"He heard me talking about your gift…" I trailed off as I watched Renesmee's eyes slowly grow wider and wider as she stared at me.

"He knows I can put thoughts into anyone's mind?"

"No, no!" I replied quickly. "I only said 'gift'. Never mentioned anything about placing your thoughts in others heads."

"Well that's good. Did he ask you about it?"

I nodded.

"Great, now he's never going to leave me alone. My dad's going to have my head when he finds out."

I leaned away from her, surprised. Did she not know that I had this under control? "Ness, everything is fine. I took care of it."

"You took care of Luke? How?"

"I told him I was on the phone with your uncle-which technically I was. I simply said that he called me asking about a gift for your wedding."

"Smart… I probably wouldn't have even thought of that." She giggled. "Okay, so nothing to worry about?"

"Well… Seth heard the conversation and-" She cut me off with a huff, and finished my sentence for me.

"Seth and Jacob are here."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

She shrugged it off in time for the professor to walk into the room and start the lesson.

I couldn't pay attention at all through the entire class. I couldn't even remember if I was called upon at all. My mind was wrapped around the strange feeling I had in my gut. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It's rare when I get this feeling, but every time I do, sure enough, something goes wrong.

The first fear I got rid of immediately: Luke wasn't a vampire, so he was no threat to my family. But I wasn't indestructible, so he was still a threat to me. A dang bee was a threat to me (I'm allergic).

My second fear was that I got him too interested in Renesmee. What if he's going to be watching her closely to see what's going on?

I peeked at Renesmee to see if she was having her own internal debate, but she seemed very interested in the lesson to even realize my heart beating faster than normal. At least she wasn't worrying about it. Why was I?

The last fear I felt was me being the weakest target. I was the one that slipped up. He came up to me when he was supposed to be with Renesmee. I hated being the weakest one in the family. I'm always the first they hide away, and Renesmee's not too far behind me. But at least she gets informed about what's going on. I get told I'm going on a trip to visit La Push.

I wondered if there was a way to convince my parents to let me marry Seth quickly and be changed. I'm too weak to be in a family of vampires. I'm ready to be their equal. To stand beside my parents facing the danger in front of us. Not sent to the other side of the country. I would be stronger than Renesmee. She's still, and will always be forced into the shadows when danger was lurking. Not me. I would be ready to fight. Indestructible, just like my parents.

I was vaguely aware of Renesmee shaking me. I shook my head, clearing out my thoughts so I was able to focus on her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine," I cleared my throat. "Why?"

She pointed in front of us and I followed her gaze. The classroom was empty.

"Class ended-" She was cut off by Jacob and Seth barging into the classroom.

"Ten minutes ago!" Jacob answered with wide-eyes. "We've been waiting outside, but you never came out. What's wrong?" Jacob had Renesmee in his arms and Seth stared at the fear he could easily read in my eyes.

"He's not here. We saw him leave a few minutes ago." His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt safe. My fear disappeared.

"Why are you hiding out in here?" Jacob asked us.

Renesmee shrugged. "We weren't. Class ended, and it took me until now to snap Alyssa out of whatever trance she was in the entire hour and a half of class." So she did notice.

"Relax," Seth whispered. His lips moved from my ear to kiss my neck. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said softly against my neck.

A shiver ran up and down my spine.

"I can't help it." Seth knew when I got my feelings. He took them as seriously as if Aunt Alice said she had a vision of something coming.

"Trust me." He demanded.

"Forever," I sighed.

"Can we get you home, please." Jacob asked Renesmee.

"No! You didn't!" She wined, seeing something in his eyes that I couldn't.

"They asked why Seth and I were in a rush to get here. I had to tell them." Jacob defended himself. "They're not mad. Just concerned. They want both of you home right away."

"Which means my parents know, too."

Seth nodded. "You father wanted to come and talk to him."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but think it would have done Luke some good to be scared off by big 'ol Emmett. Luke would have ended up transferring to another college in some far away country.

Jacob and Seth hurried us back to my aunt and uncle's house. As soon as we walked in the door my dad yanked me from Seth's arms.

"How dare that punk back you into a corner like that. He doesn't know who he's messing with. Say the word, Baby, and he's taken care of." My dad's loving voice was wrapped in a growl. He was more angry than I assumed.

"He's just a curious human, dad. It's not like he heard me say vampire or exactly what her gift is. We're safe."

"Are you sure? What else did he ask you?" My grandpa asked me. His eyes were the most alarmed out of the whole family. It was rare for him to seemed freaked out about something this little.

"Nothing really. Nothing important that would make him curious as to what we-you guys are."

"You think?" Uncle Edward asked Grandpa. He wrapped his left arm around Bella's waist, and his right hand gripped Renesmee's wrist.

"Not possible." Aunt Alice shook her head at Grandpa.

"Enough with the silent conversations. Speak normal!" Jacob snapped. " Is Nessie in danger?"

"For once I agree with the guard dog." Derek spoke for the first time since we walked through the door. His eyes were locked on my grandpa, trying to read through him.

"You're right. Edward, Alice." Grandpa nodded to each of them. Then turned to talk to Jacob and Derek. "Nessie nor Alyssa are in danger right now," He looked from Renesmee to me. "But I would feel much more at ease if you girls keep your school related discussions at school and leave home life at home. Please."

"We will." Renesmee and I said at the same time.

"That's all I ask." He nodded. "Boys," Grandpa sighed, stepping back to wrap his arms around my grandma in a reassuring hug.

My dad, Derek, and uncles nodded at my grandpa. They kissed their mate-Uncle Edward and my dad then kissed Renesmee and I- and they disappeared out the back door.

"Where are they going?" I asked, the feeling of danger crept back into the pit of my stomach.

My mom, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Grandma and Aunt Bella seemed to have the same look of fear in their eyes as I felt in mine.

"Carlisle?" Aunt Bella stepped towards him, but the move placed her in front of Renesmee. Her hands balled up in fists.

"Wait for it…" Renesmee muttered, almost too low for me to hear.

"Girls, why don't you go get started on your homework. Alyssa I'm sure your room would be best." Grandpa suggested.

"And there it is." Renesmee sighed.

I couldn't help but smile at her. It was a common demand for us since we were little. Something important needed to be discussed and we weren't allowed to hear it.

"Someday we'll be big enough to stay with the adults." I said, reaching out to take Renesmee's hand as she crossed the room towards me.

"Someday," she sighed.

"Jacob, Seth, they will be fine walking to Rosalie and Emmett's." My grandpa said when Jacob and Seth started following us towards the door. "I need you two here."

"Sure," Jacob's voice shook.

Seth kissed me before flashing me his best _it's-all-going-to-be-okay _smile. "We'll come get you as soon as we're finished here."

"Hurry." I pleaded, and walked out the door.


	86. Chapter 84

**This chapter is dedicated to Marcia because she took the time to translate all the reviews left on the Brazilian site that is translating my story. She's one of my best readers and amazing reviewers. I wasn't sure how to thank her for translating all of those reviews for me, so this next chapter is for her! Thanks Marcia! And also a thanks for all the reviews that were left on FoForks! You guys are all amazing, and I appreciate all the support you have to give. **

**

* * *

**

*Renesmee's POV*

"This is so unfair," I huffed, throwing myself on Alyssa's bed. She followed my motion and nodded.

"I wonder what your dad heard in Grandpa's thoughts."

I shrugged. "I don't know, but it couldn't be anything too important. Luke's only human, how bad could he be? Our family would tear him apart before he could even realize what was going on." I couldn't help but sound smug. It was true.

"Well maybe he's something… something we don't like?" Her accusation sounded as if it was a question.

"I don't know," I sighed, flipping through a magazine she had on her nightstand. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Luke being nosy isn't making you nervous?" Alyssa laid on her stomach beside me.

I shook my head.

Her hand came down over the article I was reading and I looked up at her. "I was reading that." I snapped.

"This is serious! You're not the least bit worried?"

"No… should I?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" I asked, sitting up on my knees.

"Because he's way too interested in you for a normal human. Our parents know something. Grandpa knows something, or he wouldn't have made us leave. He didn't want to scare us."

"They're just being overprotective, as always, stop being a worry-wart. It's not a very attractive quality, you know."

"Who am I trying to attract? I'm trying to figure this out! You should be, too!"

"Lyss," My eyes popped wide when I noticed she was trembling. Something was scaring her. I placed my hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "There are four male vampires running around out there, plus two wolves. I think we're safer than the president right now. And again, I would like to stress that Luke is only a human. Derek was curious, too. We just have to be more careful."

"You need to stop thinking your invincible." Alyssa muttered.

I leaned away from her, surprised. "I'm not." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes you are, he could be a part of something that we can't be protected from! If it wasn't so bad then they wouldn't have made us leave. Don't you get it?"

"I'll worry about it when my dad comes back from their run, and either tells us everything is fine, or that we need to relocate. Until then, I'm not going to worry about it." I had every right not to worry about anything. She's never fully faced danger in the face, she doesn't know just how far from it she is right now. "I've been with a Luke that wasn't very nice… that one was not human, and he was still taken care of within a few hours. This Luke would be just as easy if need be. But I couldn't see him needing to be taken care of. He's just curious. Who wouldn't be if they overheard the things he has."

"I guess," Alyssa sighed, taking the magazine I was looking at and flipped through it.

We got bored enough to work on our homework as we waited. It was dark by the time Jacob and Seth came to collect us.

"You ladies ready?" Jacob asked, immediately taking me into his arms.

"What's going on?" I asked, letting him lead me down the stairs.

Alyssa stayed silent behind me. I could feel her close as she waited for Jacob to answer.

"Nothing we could find on him right now, but Carlisle would like to keep an eye on him."

"Why?" Alyssa and I asked at the same time.

Jacob shrugged.

I looked behind me at Seth and he shrugged, too, not making eye contact.

"You guys suck at lying." I grumbled.

"All I know is Carlisle doesn't want you talking to him."

"Really?" I asked, my voice raising with concern. Was there really a reason to stay away from him?

I walked into my house and went right for my dad. "Did you find Luke?"

He nodded. "He wasn't thinking of anything suspicious, so for now, we're clear."

"But don't mingle with him too much. He's a curious one, and it would be dangerous for him to learn of us." Grandpa added.

Alyssa let out a sigh of relief beside me. "We can stay away from him."

"Why?" I asked, stepping towards my father and grandfather. "He's not dangerous."

"No, he's not, but I would like you to stay away from him." My grandpa's voice was stern.

"Listen to him, Renesmee. If not, I'll pull you from your classes and you will do your schooling online." My dad said. My mom nodded, agreeing with him.

"Okay, I got it. No more talking to him."

"I didn't say you didn't have to fully stop. Just distance yourselves from him. Plus it made Alyssa uneasy to have him around her. We must respect that." Grandpa threw a sympathetic look at Alyssa.

"No, you got it right, Ness. I think you should stay completely away from him." Jacob threw in his own thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see since he was behind me.

I caught my mom look over my shoulder and smile at him.

"Bella, Edward, do you need me to stay here tonight?" My grandpa asked them.

Both my parents shook their heads at the same time.

"We'll be fine, Carlisle. There's no threat, we can watch Renesmee." My dad said, glancing behind me and sighing heavily. "If you think that's what you absolutely need to do, Jacob."

I turned around to look at Jacob's anxious face. "What?" I asked.

"I want to stay here tonight."

"It's that bad?"

"No, but I'm too anxious to be away from you right now."

Derek snorted.

My mom slapped his arm.

I wasn't sure why my heart was beating in my throat as I walked into class, but it sped up when I spotted Luke.

"Mornin' ladies!" He said cheerfully.

Alyssa stepped behind me and pushed on my back, forcing me to walk past him. I was surprised she was actually strong enough to move me, or I was too focused on trying to get my heartbeat back to my normal thrumming.

Luke's desk screeched across the floor as he slid it next to mind. His collided with mine with a _smack_.

I flinched from the sound.

"Jumpy today?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"Kinda," I mumbled, starring down at my desk.

"Your man get to you?" He chuckled.

I looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He leaned in towards me. "He tell you not to talk to me anymore?"

I swallowed. No, but my whole family did. "No." I answered.

"You sure about that? You don't seem talkative today."

I shrugged.

Did your uncle ever get that gift straightened out?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

What was so funny?

"I need to pay attention." I whispered, pointing to the professor, who had just walked into class. He was unpacking papers from his briefcase.

"To what?" Luke asked, looking around the room.

"… the date." I said when the professor turned to write the date on the board. I ducked my head and paid close attention to writing out the entire date.

I made sure to throw myself into the lesson. I raised my hand and ask a question whenever Luke seemed to want to ask me something.

Maybe my family was right, or I was just being paranoid. Wouldn't be the first time.


	87. Chapter 85

I smiled against Jacob's bare chest, hugging myself closer to him. "This is nice," I sighed, closing my eyes as I curled into Jacob.

He laughed once, tightening his arms around me. "Because we're alone?"

I nodded.

Jacob and I had my house to ourselves for the night. My parents were on a hunting trip with my uncles and aunts. Alyssa and Seth are with my grandparents at their house for the weekend.

I was surprised when Jacob showed up at school today to pick me up. The past week it's been my dad coming to get me.

Since Luke as become more interested in me, my parents felt better with me having an escort. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett do the same for Alyssa.

We both learned real quick to not complain about it. Besides, we were the only ones that knew they were our parents. To everyone else on campus, they looked like students.

When I walked out into the parking lot today, Jacob stood smiling as he leaned against the hood of my mom's car.

I picked up my pace, dragging Alyssa along behind me.

"See ya," Luke said quickly, and hurried away.

I jumped, not realizing he was following us outside.

When I turned back to Jacob, his smile was gone, replaced by a fierce scowl. I heard him growling from across the parking lot. My head snapped back to Luke when I heard him laughing.

"What _is_ his problem?" I whispered as Alyssa and I hurried over towards Jacob.

"Beats me." She answered, wrapping her arms around Jacob's right arm. He pushed her behind him as he glared at Luke. His left hand reached out and hooked around my waist.

"Get in the car." He muttered.

Alyssa was the first one in, diving into the backseat.

"Where's Seth?" She asked as soon as Jacob sunk into the drivers seat.

"And where are my parents?" I asked him.

Jacob stretched his neck so he could see Alyssa in the rearview mirror. "I have him patrolling around the college. He's probably on his way back to your house." Then he reached across the center of the car, letting his hand lay on my lap. "Both of your parents, and your aunt and uncle are all out hunting for the weekend. They've been so focused on you girls, that Carlisle and Esme had to basically threaten them in order to get them to go on their little outing. I couldn't help but agree with them. It freaks me out to see Bella's eyes so black. Plus she gets moody." He looked at me and winked.

I giggled, nodding my head. "That she does."

"So does that mean we have to stay at our grandparents' house?" Alyssa asked, leaning forward in her seat.

Jacob glanced over his should as he answered her. "You and Seth are, but Ness and I are staying at her house."

I choked on the air. "What?" I gasped.

"I asked, and they said yes." He shrugged.

"My parents? Bella… Edward… said yes to us having the house to ourselves until Sunday night?"

Jacob laughed, reaching for my left hand. He pulled it to his lips, kissing my ring. "This thing has more power than you think." He said, winking at me. "Plus, I was only focused on keeping you safe when I asked them."

I laughed loudly as I peered out the window. He was good.

Jacob pulled me back to the present with his lips burning kisses across my collarbone.

"Just a few more months, and you'll officially be mine, forever." Me whispered against my skin.

"Forever?" I repeated, the question was clear in my voice.

"You thinking something different?" He asked, peering up at me.

I pressed lightly on his shoulders making him lay on his back. I traced a heart on his chest over his steady beating heart. "You're going to live as long as me?" I don't know why we've never had this conversation before.

"I can, and I will." He nodded.

"Don't you have to stop phasing one day?"

He shook his head. "Not if I don't want to. I will stay exactly the way I am as long as I keep phasing."

I smiled at that. It was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Good." I sighed, leaning over him to kiss him.

He giggled against my lips and locked his arms around me, rolling me onto my back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, keeping him pressed against me.

We woke up, tangled up with the other. I glanced at the clock and jumped to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, reaching for me as he listened to the sounds around the house.

"It's three in the afternoon! We slept all day!He snorted as he got out of my bed. "Ness, we didn't sleep much last night. I think we were entitled to sleep in today."

"What if someone needed us?" I felt off for sleeping all day long.

"They don't. Come back to bed."

"Can I shower first?"

I saw the smirk slowly spread across his face. He darted towards me, lifting me off my feet. I laughed loudly as he raced towards my bathroom.

"Hungry?" I asked as we dried off and got dressed. Jacob's stomach growled loudly, answering my question.

"Starving," he nodded.

We ate in front of the TV, watching a movie. I liked the alone time we had. It made us feel like a married couple already. Our own house, no one coming in to bother us, no one telling us to sit on opposite sides of the room. Just Jacob and I, no worries at all. I looked down at my half eaten sandwich, suddenly sad at the vision I created inside my head. This was all we would have.

I didn't know how to tell him, but if I haven't conceived yet, I probably would never. Jacob and I haven't been necessarily careful since the day he got down on one knee. The sudden vision of us alone was heartbreaking. I knew how much Jacob wanted children running around our house, filling it with the sound that's missing in my perfect little vision.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked, kissing my neck.

"Nothing, and everything." I forced a smile.

"Show me."

I cleared my head, only thinking about the happiness I felt with us being alone, and that I was looking forward to it after we were married. Once I was happy enough to convince him, I placed my hands on his face.

"I can't wait either." He smiled, laying his hands over mine and leaned in to kiss me. The rest of our meal, and my depressed mood was quickly forgotten.


	88. Chapter 86

**4 more chapters of this story left! I can't believe it! I have been writing this story for a year, thank you for keeping it going for so long! I will be immediately posting the next story, Young Hearts, as soon as this one if through. So you won't be waiting too long for the next story; Just the same amount of time you would wait for the next chapter. And this is the last chapter with Luke in it... so until next story, say goodbye to Luke! ;)**

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" Luke laughed, leaning onto my desk. I slid my elbows off, starring at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

His smile was almost scary. "It's the last day of classes, and I overheard you talking to Alyssa. You're getting married next month, right? And you're going to start school late next August."

My eyes widened as I stared at him. "You heard all that?" We were whispering, too quiet for anyone to hear. I wasn't paying attention to how close he was.

He nodded, his smile fading. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No." I said flatly.

He was taken back by my tone. "Well, sorry. Then maybe next time you better keep your conversation to yourself. You guys are good at that, remember?" He reached out to touch my head and I ducked away from him.

My mouth fell open with a pop. It seemed like he knew more about me than I thought. Alyssa and I had covered ourselves when he caught us having our one-sided conversation in the beginning of the semester. But why was he reaching for my head?

He laughed at himself and leaned back in his chair.

The teacher dismissed the class for the last time this semester. School was finally out for the summer.

"Luke!" I called out to him before he could slip out of the room.

He turned slowly, the smile spreading across his lips. "Ness?"

"What did you mean when you said to keep our conversation to ourselves?"

He shrugged, pursing his lips.

"You're a freak, you know that?" I didn't know where the sudden burst of anger came from, but I had enough of him following me around campus. He stopped being friendly when he realized I was being dropped off and picked up. His attitude got colder when he spoke to me.

"Ness," Alyssa's voice shook, and she tugged on my arm.

I reclaimed my arm and glared at Luke.

He shook his head slowly, leaning over me. I backed myself up until my back was flat against the wall. "I wouldn't go around calling me names." His voice was low, almost a rumble.

"I'm not afraid of you." I growled, keeping my chin high. He was just a measly human, what could he do.

"I'm not afraid of you either."

I shook my head, confused. "What?" How would he know to be afraid of me?

He leaned closer to whisper into my ear. "Watch your back."

I shuddered.

"You, watch your back." My dad's voice caused me to gasp. "Step away from her."

"You want to get in someone's face? Get in mine." Derek said, stepping around my dad.

"Chill, I was only telling her a secret. And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm her brother, and whatever you have to say to her, you can tell me and I'll give her the message."

"Derek," My dad patted his arm.

I looked around the room for the first time and noticed Alyssa was gone. I figured she was the one that went to get my dad and Derek from the parking lot. Uncle Emmett must have brought her home, since he wasn't in the room with us.

"Stop, he's nothing. Let it go." I said, stepping in front of Derek.

"Can't I say goodbye?" Luke chuckled as Derek and my dad each grabbed onto one of my arms and dragged me backwards out of the room.

"You just did." My dad spun and growled at him.

As soon as we were out of the room, my dad tugged me lightly out of Derek's grasp. He held onto my right arm with his right hand, and slid his left arm around my waist.

"Dad, I'm fine, I feel like I'm the one in trouble. Loosen your grip."

"I will, when you're in the car." He muttered. The anger still there in his voice.

"Was he thinking anything? Why was he being so… so mean?" I asked him.

"No, he had his mind focused on Derek." He chuckled.

"Me, why?" Derek asked, taking my left hand in his as we walked.

"He was scared of you."

Derek and I burst out laughing. "He was scared of Derek?"

"Why do you say it like it's a shocker? Have you seen these muscles?" He asked, dropping my hand, and flexing the muscles in his arm.

I glanced up at my dad and he rolled his eyes. The anger in his face finally gone.

"I wish we had fangs," Derek sighed heavily as he slid into the backseat. "Then I would have probably made him pee himself. That would have been funny."

"Derek, we want to protect Renesmee, not tell the world we're vampires." My dad rolled his eyes.

He laughed, leaning forward and punching my arm. "Some of us are vampires."

"Hey!" I spun in my seat and punched him back. "I'm part vampire! I do recall wanting to drink your blood when you were human." I said, remembering when Jacob had to take both Derek and I away when I told Derek we were vampires.

"You may be half of a vampire, but that means you're a mutt."

My dad laughed loudly, then controlled himself as he focused on the road.

"If that's some dirty joke made to offend Jacob, I'm going to come back there and-"

"No, Ness, it was meant for you!" Derek leaned over, holding his stomach as he laughed. "Although I like the way you bring in your dog. That just made it funnier."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled. I could feel my face burning.

"Easy there, killer, I was just saying that you're a mixed breed."

"Hybrid, is the more appropriate term, Derek." I snapped.

"It all means the same thing."

"Since when did this turn into an argument?" My dad asked, looking at the both of us.

"Since you went and got a human pregnant, and produced that thing." Derek laughed, pointing to me.

My dad smiled at me and reached over to tuck one of my curls behind my ear. "She's something else, though." He winked and went back to watching where he was driving.

"Glad to see you can go from pissed to happy in a matter of five seconds." I rolled my eyes and slumped into my seat.

"Who?" Both Derek and my dad asked at the same time.

"Both of you."

"Well, things will change as soon as we pull into the driveway. Jacob's already flipping out. Alyssa told him everything."

I rolled my eyes, watching my house come into view. "Great," I huffed.

Sure enough, Jacob was pacing the driveway when my dad pulled in. He was there opening my door as soon as the car was in park.

"Jake, I'm fine."

"He touch you?"

I shook my head.

"Edward, this is getting out of hand." Jacob said over my head.

My dad nodded. "I agree, but classes are out for the summer. She's got nothing to worry about until… until she goes back." My dad almost slipped up. I still wasn't sure why I was starting classes later than normal, but I gave up trying to get it out of my parents. Jacob was just as baffled as I was. We both know how much my schooling means to my parents.

"I would rather cross that bridge now, rather than later." Jacob growled.

"Jacob, he's not necessarily a threat. He's just a human who just happens to be a pain in the ass. He's no mythical creature. We can't take action."

"Wanna bet?" Jacob muttered.

"Jake, stop." I hissed, taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"I don't like this, Edward." My mom was in his arms as soon as he walked through the door. She reached out for me and pulled me against her. Both my parents arms wrapped around me.

I shrugged them off. "I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need protection from a human. I could take care of him if I need to. I may be half human, but my vampire parts know how to kick ass." I couldn't help but sound smug.

"You leave the ass kicking to me." Jacob crossed his arms against his chest.

"Naa, flea bag, I was the one he was scared of." Derek laughed.

"At least someone in this world is scared of you." Jacob mumbled.

Derek leaned in towards me, nodding his head towards Jacob. "You're really going to marry that? I mean you do have time to change your mind."

"Yes, Derek. I am."

He cringed, reacting as if I shoveled a mouthful of human food into his mouth. He sighed heavily, turning and patted Jacob's shoulder. "That's ok, pup, you leave the big bad humans to me and the neighborhood cats are all yours."

Jacob stepped towards him and I shoved myself between them. "Can we focus on Luke? He's the one you both despise right now. See? You have something in common."

They both stared at me like I had a second head. I was never going to win.

I decided to leave the Luke issue to my father, Derek, Jacob, and uncles. I had a wedding to get ready for.


	89. Chapter 87

I paced my room impatiently as I waited for Jacob to get here. My mom and dad were busy getting ready at my grandparents house. They had met Derek over there. I was getting married in a week, the excitement sent butterflies loose in my stomach.

Seth and Jacob were phased, getting last minute details on everyone's flights here from Washington. Why they couldn't use a phone, I had no idea. Must be a wolf thing.

I heard Jacob's feet pounding on the pavement as he ran towards my house. He took the front steps in one bound, and was through the door in the same instant. I smiled when he burst through my door, taking me into his arms immediately.

I laughed when his lips crushed mine and he threw us backwards onto my bed. The sudden motion sent my head spinning.

"Whoa, wait a second." I said panting, holding my hand to my forehead.

"What?" Jacob moaned, his lips moving to my neck, giving me a chance to breath.

He wasn't helping much when his hand slipped under my shirt.

"Jake, I mean it." I gasped, rolling onto my side. I wasn't sure if I should run for the bathroom to throw up, or if it'll pass.

"What's wrong?" His panting matched mine as he stared at me, clutching my head with one hand, and my other arm wrapped around my stomach. Jacob's hand came to rest on my hip.

"I feel dizzy."

"Sorry, maybe that was my fault."

The nauseous, dizzy feeling disappeared and I was able to concentrate on Jacob's face.

"Okay, where were we?" I asked, reaching down for the button on his jean shorts.

"If you're not feeling well, maybe we shouldn't-" I cut him off with my lips on his. His sentence forgotten immediately.

"You would think we were already on our honeymoon." Jacob chuckled, running his fingers up and down my spine.

"Yeah," I sighed, then leaning up on my elbows so I could look at him. "Where are we going again?"

Jacob's eyebrows pulled together as he stared at me. "What do you mean? I thought you had all that planned out already."

I sat up, taking the blankets with me. That was a mistake. I sat up too quick and swayed before falling back against Jacob. He was leaning over me, looking into my eyes.

"You don't look so good."

I glared at him, shoving him away from me. "That's a real comfort statement after just making love to me."

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you look… are you sick?"

I shook my head. "I'm getting married I can't be sick! And I haven't been sick since I was little. It's stress, that's all."

"What kind of stress could you possibly be under? You have everything done for you."

"Apparently not the honeymoon. I have to go talk to my mom."

Jacob looked at me confusingly. "What does Bella have to do with our honeymoon?" He shuddered, obviously uncomfortable with using my mom's name and honeymoon in the same sentence.

"I want to ask her about some suggestions. I have to book it. We're supposed to be leaving for it in a week."

He leaned forward, kissing me. "Five days, a week is seven. You'll be Mrs. Jacob Black in less than a week."

I reached up, smiling, and touched the corner of his eye. The pride that was bursting from him when he said that was enough to stop my heart from beating.

He cupped my face in his hands and pulled my face to his lips.

As much as I would love to stay here with him, I had work to do. And there was only one way to get his hands to release me. "Bella," I mumbled against his lips.

"Aw C'mon!" He wined, turning his face away from me, and instinctively dropping his hands from my face.

"Sorry, but we'll pick up right where we left off in five days." I smiled and climbed over him.

I felt his eyes on my back as I got dressed. I turned, blew him a kiss and hurried out of the room.

I ran from the house, and down the street towards my grandparents' house.

"Wow," I gasped, looking around the backyard of my grandparents' house. Their yard was bigger than mine, so we decided to hold the wedding there. Plus I liked to keep the tradition going. My parents were married in my grandparents' house. I wanted to go about it the same way. After all, their wedding was the first one I saw, and dreamed about. I remember watching the tape when we lived on my mom's island. I wanted all of that. And the backyard in front of me was more than I ever dreamed it would be.

"Hey, how come she gets to see it?" My mom pointed to me from across the yard, where she was holding the spool of ribbon, while Aunt Alice pulled at it and tied white and silver bows around the yard.

"Because she's not going to go into a panic attack like someone else." Aunt Alice chuckled, poking the side of my mom's head.

"I wouldn't have… okay," she shrugged, nodding. "I probably would have."

Aunt Rosalie laughed from across the yard, where she was helping my grandma lay out the dance floor.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, turning my attention on a centerpiece in front of me on a table. It was set with white roses, and a wine color that I've never seen on a rose before. It was beautiful. The centerpiece was draped with silver ribbon, and pearls.

"What do you need?" My mom asked, flitting across the yard towards me.

I was leaning on the table, getting a closer look at the pearls. "Are they real?" I asked, looking up at my mom.

She nodded, and pointed her chin towards my aunt. "Alice had them delivered this morning."

The clear vase sparkled on the bottom; The flowers weren't submerged in water, tiny diamonds filled the bottom of each centerpiece. "And those?" I asked, swallowing back my tears.

"They got here last night." My mom smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist. "We wouldn't have anything less perfect for someone as special as you."

I was at a loss for words.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Oh, yeah. "We haven't figured out where we wanted to go on our honeymoon."

My mom bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"What?" I demanded. I knew it was not like me to forget to plan for something that big, but my mind has been elsewhere the past few months.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Go back home. Your father and I will be home in a little while."

I spun and went to run back to my house, when my body moved faster than my brain was processing. Again, I was dizzy. This time I was on my feet and not already laying down.

"Ness? Honey?" I heard my mom calling out for me, but she sounded far away. "Carlisle, Edward!" I heard her yell.

More than one set of hands were roaming over my head and neck. I was on the ground; I knew that much.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"Did you eat today?" My dad asked, holding my eyelid open, and peered into my eyes.

"No…" I trailed off as I thought about it. "Can we go hunting tonight?" I asked, reaching up and touching the purple bruises under his darkening eyes.

My dad nodded and lifted me off the ground. "I'll bring her back home. Be right back." He walked slowly back to our house. I was grateful for that.

Even though the walk was only five minutes long, I was asleep before we made it to the sidewalk.


	90. Chapter 88

**Okay, I know my next update shoudn't be until tomorrow, but I'm having some trouble writing My Everything, so I decided to post this update instead since I already had this one written. Yes, I have this story completely finished! All the chapters are written and tucked away on my computer ;). I did have more to this chapter, but I decided to take it out. It's nothing too much, but I will post it on my Twilight forum for those of you who want to read it. It's going to be in the fanfiction section, under Restless Heart! **

**Next chapter is the wedding! So get ready! Then it's one more chapter after that! **

**Also, I'm looking for moderators for my Host forum. If you're interested, please feel free to apply. The link to the site it on my profile. **

* * *

When I woke up I was on the couch, a blanket draped over me. I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked. His warm fingers wrapping around my ankle. I moved my feet slightly, realizing they were on his lap.

"Rested." I croaked, yawning and stretching.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up." My dad said from the recliner on the other side of the living room. My mom nodded on his lap.

"Why? How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, sitting up and pulling my feet off Jacob's lap.

"Five hours." Derek said impatiently. I smiled when I saw the black in his eyes.

I stood up and kissed his cheek. "Sorry for making you wait. You're thirsty, you all are. You could have went on without me. Jacob and I would have caught up with you."

"This is the last time you're going hunting as Renesmee Cullen. We wanted to take you together." My mom said, getting off my dad's lap and wrapping her arms around me. My dad followed her, wrapping his arms around the both of us.

"Sorry," I repeated.

"You're awake now. Are you ready?" My dad asked. I could hear the strain in his voice. I didn't need to look at his eyes to know they were as dark as Derek's. My own thirst was uncomfortable.

"Mine," I hissed, spotting a bear walking in the woods in front of me.

My dad nodded, waited for me to hunt my dinner. My stomach was growling just as much as my throat was burning. I've never been hungry and thirsty at the same time.

The meat on the bears bones smelt just as appealing as the blood in his veins. I ignored my hunger, reminding myself that we were out here to hunt.

Jacob's fur rubbed against my arm and I glanced over at him.

"He wants to know if you're okay." My dad translated for me, although I didn't need my dad to tell me what Jacob was thinking. I could easily see the concern in his eyes.

I grabbed onto Jacob's muzzle and turned his head away from me, and kissed the side of his face. "Just thinking about how to proceed." I told him. I showed him how hungry I was.

"If you're hungry, we could have gotten you something to eat before we got here." My dad translated for him again. I could tell he was talking for both of them.

I shook my head. "I don't need to eat. I'm thirsty." I lied. Jacob saw through it.

He looked over my head at my dad. I watched my dad nod at whatever Jacob silently told him.

"He wants you to hunt." My dad relayed Jacob's message.

"What did he tell you before that?" I asked him, glaring at Jacob.

"We'll stop and get you something to eat on our way home; If you're still hungry."

"That's what he said?"

My dad nodded.

I crouched to run towards the bear, now wandering further away from me. I caught him in record time, sinking my teeth into his neck. His growls cut off with a gurgle and he was limp and dry beneath me.

I got up and searched for another tasty smelling animal to hunt down. I had to settle with a heard of deer. I leaped over my mom, who had just taken down her third deer. Between her and I, we hunted down all of the deer that belonged to the herd. My father was working on his own further away from us.

Jacob ate beside me, and I sat back on my ankles as I watched him. My mouth watered for the meat he was tearing into. I shook my head and decided to hunt one more time before I was finished. I needed to satisfy my hunger, or was it thirst? I couldn't tell anymore.

"Ness, are you finished, yet?" My dad asked as I rolled off of the animal I had just hunted down. I was panting for the air my lungs needed. I refused to breath since it would have caused me to lose concentration on feeding.

"One more," I pleaded. The fire in my throat was only dimmed.

My mom and dad exchanged glances.

"If that's what you want." My dad nodded slowly.

I turned and went in search for another herd of deer.

When I was finally finished - not satisfied - but I was making my parents fidget. And Jacob was back in his cutoffs watching me beside my mom. I suddenly felt self-conscious, and wanted to go home.

I stood up, kicking my drained animal away from me, the ground seemed to be moving under my feet. "Whoa, guess I got up too fast." I muttered.

When I walked up to my parents and Jacob, my mom's hand went right to my forehead. "Honey, are you sick?"

I shook my head to get her hand off. "I'm fine, can't a vampire be really thirsty?" I snapped.

My dad nodded slowly. "I guess."

My dad stopped at a drive thru to get me a cheeseburger on the way home. Derek made faces and gagging noises as I ate, but I was too hungry to care what he was doing beside me.

Jacob followed me inside, his hands tightly on my hips.

I turned and yawned, hugging my parents goodnight. I was finally full and content. It was time to sleep.

Jacob lounged across my bed as I showered and got ready for bed. He was snoring by the time I walked out of my bathroom.

I climbed onto my bed and curled into his side.

"Sorry," he mumbled, half asleep. "You took too long. I wanted to put you to bed." He rolled lazily onto his side and tucked my blankets around me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, reading for him when he got off my bed.

"I would like to check out the area." He said, and leaned over to kiss me.

"Luke?" I guessed.

He nodded, and kissed me again.

I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him as tight as I could. "Stay." I pleaded.

He shook his head, tilting his face so he could touch his lips to mine. "I'll see you in the morning."

"So that means you're not coming back here tonight?"

"I think I might stay outside tonight."

"As you should!" Derek yelled from his room.

Jacob pulled away from me, but I gripped his harder. "Ignore him." I said, crushing my lips to his. "Will you please come back in when you're done running around for no reason at all?"

"A man's gotta protect his wife, right?" He winked, and ducked his head to press his lips against my neck.

"I like the sound of that." I whispered.

"Which part? Me protecting you, or the wife part?"

"Both," I giggled when his lips tickled me skin as he moved along my collarbone.

"Same here." He mumbled against my skin.

His lips found their way back to mine, and he pulled away. "Love you." He said quickly and hurried out of my room.

I closed my eyes, welcoming sleep. I couldn't believe how tired I actually was.


	91. Chapter 89

**That was a fast update, right? I just can't keep this from you when you all beg me like that ;). Here is it! The wedding you all have been waiting for! This means one more chapter to go! I'm already working on the next story, so it won't be long after this one ends that I post the first chapter to the next one. **

**I wanted to reply to Steph, she sent me a review with her email and her site name, but this site doesn't support outside links and I couldn't answer her. Steph, if you still need help, please click on my profile and my personal email is on there. Just email me and I will answer you right away. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to wait to update in order to answer you. Hope you hear from you! **

* * *

I opened my eyes, already smiling at the sun shining in my window. This is the very last morning I would be waking up as Renesmee Cullen. Today I will finally be tied to Jacob in every possible way. The day has come. My wedding day.

My mom knocked lightly on my door before opening it slowly. "Hey," she whispered, her voice lost in her tearless cries. She didn't need tears for me to see she was having a hard time getting a grasp on what was going to happen today.

"Aw, Mom." I smiled, tears clouding my vision. "I'm not going to spend my entire day crying."

"I'm sorry, I can't believe my nudger is getting married. Seems like yesterday I was holding your tiny little body in my arms for the first time."

I sighed deeply, knowing I was going to hear this story a lot today. My dad still had to have his turn.

"My beautiful baby," my mom cooed, her arms pulling me from my bed.

"Thank you, mom." I whispered, turning my face to kiss her cheek.

"For what?" She asked me.

I closed my eyes, and even though I didn't need to, I reached up and touched her cheek. _My life_. I put the words in her head. They were only for her. I kept my hand against her cheek as I surfaced every single memory I had of her and I. Memories starting from the very beginning to this moment. I let her know I appreciated her fighting for my life even though hers was on the line.

She couldn't answer me. She was lost in her tearless gasps.

"Come downstairs. The girls are already up." She managed to say.

I wasn't quiet ready to face everyone downstairs yet. They were still upset that I didn't want a bachelorette party. To be honest I wasn't feeling all that good anyway.

They all figured since Jacob was going out, that I should. I told them I didn't feel like going out. I didn't want to worry my parents by telling them I was feeling sick.

My dad, uncles, and the wolf pack took Jacob out into the city for the night. I knew with my father and uncles there, there would be no stripper joints. I couldn't see Jacob into that anyway.

"Come on," my mom took my hand and led me down the stairs.

"There's the bride!" Claire jumped to her feet and I was locked in an embrace between her and Alyssa.

Leah sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. She watched as Sue, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie lined up all the hair supplies and makeup that was going to be needed today. Rachel, and her twin sister-who I just met for the first time-Rebecca were sitting on the floor beside Leah. Kim and Emily were on the couch behind them. I watched my mom walk up to Sue and she put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her stepdaughter's cheek. I wondered if it made my mom regret not ever telling Renee that she had a granddaughter. She wasn't going to be here today.

My mom still talked to her every once in a while, but she always had an excuse why they couldn't meet up. Renee actually stopped asking. She seems content on talking to my mom over the phone.

I watched her carefully with Sue and she seemed happy enough. I decided to not ask her about it.

"Hungry?" Leah asked, holding up her plate of food. "Bella made breakfast with Emily. The best breakfast ever."

I smelt the food on her plate and ran for the bathroom.

My mom was there behind me, holding my hair back. "What's wrong?" She asked, her palm pressed against my forehead.

"I'm really nervous," I said breathlessly.

"You need to calm your nerves. I was just as nervous on my wedding day, but it's going to be okay." There was more she wanted to say, but she kept it to herself.

"I know."

She helped me clean up and we walked back out into the living room.

"Oh, how am I going to work with a sick bride? I think this is going to be more of a challenge than putting Bella together."

"I wasn't that bad!" My mom disagreed.

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. "It still would have been nice for you to have slept the night before."

"Unf!" I groaned, clapping my hands over my ears. "I don't need to hear about that."

My mom's hands pulled mine away from my ears. "Will you stop? You're father didn't even spend the night with me before our wedding. Emmett and Jasper took him hunting." My mom laughed at me and shook her head. "Your father wouldn't… well he…" She shifted uncomfortably and laughed uneasily. "Nevermind."

"Thank you," I sighed, relieved.

"Okay, Ness, you're mine." Aunt Alice took me out of my mom's arms and sat me down on a chair in the middle of the living room.

"Rose and Sue, grab…" She trailed off as she looked around the room. "Alyssa, then Claire. Bella can you run over to the house and see if the guys are back yet? I hate not being able to see them."

My mom nodded and Leah jumped to her feet to follow.

"Wait!" I yelled, swatting my aunts hands off my hair. "They left _last night_! What do you _mean_ check and see if they're back _yet_?" I could feel my face burn red with my anger.

"Will you relax? Like your own father would send Jacob off to do something horrible." Aunt Alice rolled her eyes.

I watched Rebecca shudder from the corner of my eye. She was still trying to get a grip on the supernatural world that her brother and sister lived in. Rachel patted her leg and went back to flipping through a bridal magazine. Her and Paul were planning on getting married, but they didn't want anything big. They were only planning on having as little of a group as possible. We couldn't have been more opposite.

"It's Jacob, Ness." Rachel looked up from her magazine and winked at me.

I shrugged. They had a point, it was Jacob we were talking about. And I couldn't see my dad dragging him off to have a bunch of half naked women dance around them. I pushed the images from my head as my stomach rolled.

My hair and makeup took the longest out of everyone in the room. I watched as they all took turns in Aunt Rosalie and Sue's chair. Aunt Alice stayed focused on me.

"Bella!" Aunt Rosalie called out to her. Her voice rose as if she was just up the stairs, but she was still down the street.

"Sorry, yeah, they're back." My mom darted through the front door.

Rebecca gasped, sliding away from my mom's sudden appearance.

"Sorry," my mom bit her lip watching Rebecca trying to restart her heart.

"It's your turn, sit down." Aunt Rosalie instructed.

"What's Jacob doing?" I asked her.

"Esme has him busy. He's nervous." She winked.

"He told you that?"

She shook her head. "No, but I know my best friend well enough. Plus your father hears it in his thoughts."

The butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach again. I couldn't stop smiling.

"She's done!" Aunt Alice finally announced.

"I didn't even know it was possible for her to look anymore beautiful than she is." My mom gushed- she was finished getting her hair and makeup done an hour ago.

"Thank you," Aunt Alice bowed. Everyone laughed at her.

"Okay, we need to get you girls over to the house to get dressed." Aunt Rosalie rushed us out and into a limo.

"Just to take us down the street?" I asked, eyeing the stretch Hummer in front of me.

She shrugged.

I was escorted in from the garage, my mother and Aunts were set on me not seeing Jacob until the ceremony. And my father wasn't to see me either.

Everyone scattered in various rooms to change, but my mom and grandma followed me up to the room Alyssa and I share.

There on the back of my door was my dress. "This is really happening." I whispered, touching the silky fabric.

My mom's arms slid around my waist. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride that ever walked the earth."

I remembered seeing what my mom looked like on her wedding day, and shook my head. "I think dad will back be up on this, when I say you're wrong."

"We'll see." She smiled, her eyes glazed as if she was going to cry.

"It's going to be a close one." Grandma wrapped her arms around both my mom and I.

I undressed and they both helped me step into my dress. I stood facing the mirror as my mom zipped up the back.

"You know," she paused, taking an unsteady breath. "I never imagined I would be dressing my daughter for her wedding." She laughed once. "I never imagined myself a mother."

"You're a great mother. I couldn't ask for anyone more amazing." I smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

I watched my mom dress, and helped her zip up the back of her light blue dress.

"I'm going to get your father, it's almost time." She said, lifting her dress to hurry down the stairs.

"We'll see you downstairs." Grandma hugged me lightly and darted out of the room to get dressed.

I paced the floor in my room, anxiously waiting for my dad. I could only imagine how it looked to an outsider, having him giving me away. I didn't see it like that. He was my father; the man who has always protected me; made the scary dreams go away; his shoulder was always free when I needed it; his arms were always comforting. Even though he's forever frozen at seventeen, he's my dad, a man I will always look up to.

The knock on my door stopped my heart. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Come in," I managed to squeak, after clearing my throat a few times.

The door opened slowly, and my dad stood in his black tux. His bowtie matched the color of my mom's dress.

My tears spilled over as his eyes popped wide. He looked me over and shook his head. "And I thought your mother was the most beautiful bride I would ever see." His voice broke in all the wrong places. I knew he would be crying if he could. The thought made the sob escape my lips.

He reached out to take my hand, holding it over my head. I twirled slowly in front of him. When I came around to face him again, he dropped my hand and cupped my face in his hands. "How is it possible to see two visions of you at the same time?"

I raised an eyebrow confusingly at him.

"There's a grown woman standing in front of me, but I see my baby girl. My tiny miracle."

"Daddy," I sobbed, throwing myself into his arms.

"Do I really have to give you away?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Renesmee, always know how proud I am of you. The very first moment I held you in my arms, I knew you were something special. Even more so than what your mother always expected of you. You brought out the good in me, kid."

"Love you." I whispered.

"You have no idea." He sighed, kissing the top of my hair.

"I think I do." I giggled.

We were silent for a moment, his arms were secure around me. I knew he was having a hard time imaging himself letting me go. I knew it because I was having a hard time getting my own arms to unwrap from around his neck.

"It's time," he finally whispered, listening to Aunt Rosalie switching the music from the piano.

"Don't go far."

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

He nodded, and stepped away from me. He took my hand and led me out of my room. I met Claire and Alyssa in the hallway, both of them squealed with delight. Aunt Alice stood at the top of the stairs, letting them know when they could start descending down to the first floor.

"You ready?" My dad asked, taking my hand and hooking it through his arm.

I nodded, then shook my head.

"Me too." He laughed, kissing my cheek.

Aunt Alice fixed my train on my dress, and motioned for us to go.

The moment we stepped off the last stair, everyone stood up and I could hear gasps and sniffling. I glanced across the group of people, and I met my mother's eyes. She stood, smiling the widest smile I have ever seen. She was glowing just as much as I was.

Her eyes finally released mine as she looked up at my dad. This gave me the chance to finally find the man who is officially mine forever.

Jacob stood, his tux making him look older. His face was red from crying. Once again, I couldn't hold in the tears. I couldn't believe how unlucky my life started out as, but I ended up having the whole world in the palm of my hands.

I turned towards my dad and he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Love you, baby. Always." He whispered, and took my left hand in his and lifted it to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand and placed it in Jacob's.

"Thank you." Jacob mouthed to my dad. So much meaning was placed in those two words to my dad. Who knew it was possible for a vampire to give his half-vampire daughter away to a werewolf.

He nodded and stepped back to wrap his arms around my mom.

Jacob and I stood starring into each others eyes. How many girls in this world are lucky enough to marry a guy who knows absolutely everything about her. Who was there since the day she was born. I was officially the luckiest girl on earth.

Like my parents did, we asked the minister to use "As long as you both shall live."

"I do." I vowed, my voice no higher than a whisper.

"I do." Jacob's voice was stronger than mine, but his tears were clearly streaming down his face.

We were declared husband and wife and Jacob took me in his arms, crushing his lips to mine.

It was official, the arms that held me tight were mine forever.


	92. Chapter 90

**This is it! The last chapter to this story. I can't believe how much I wrote! Thank you... seriously to ALL of you - whether you reviewed every single chapter, or never reviewed before - you are all an amazing group of people. I couldn't ask for more support than all of you give me. Yes, there have been some negative reviewers out there, and thank you to the ones who immediately stood up for me. I also want to thank Shante for constantly being there to help me out when I was stuck on something, or needed advice on how to write something. Also a special thank you to Marcia for translating all of my reviews from foforks. **

**Keep a look out for the first chapter of Young Hearts which I will release in a few days ;). **

**P.S. Someone left me a review pointing out that she didn't think Rachel and Rebecca (Jacob's sisters) were twins... yes, infact they are. It's mentioned in Twilight when Bella meets Jacob for the first time. I've always known they were twins, so I was a little surprised when I recieved that review, but yes, they are. They're both a year older than Bella.**

* * *

The eruption of applause snapped me out of my fantasy world where only Jacob and I existed. Jacob broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Finally." He sighed, leaning down to kiss me again.

"What do you mean, finally? I've been yours before I was even born. It just took me a little while to figure that out." I winked at him and hugged him tight.

"Doesn't matter how long it took you. I would have waited forever if I had to."

The lump in my throat silenced me.

The line of family members were eager to get their arms around us. My mom's arms were the first to wrap around me.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled. Then she let me go and threw her arms around Jacob. "I don't think I have to tell you to take care of my baby, do I?"

"You know me better than that, Bells." Jacob laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"My granddaughter is married! You are beautiful, Nessie." My grandpa Swan was next to claim me.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"I can't believe how fast time has flown by. Seems like yesterday it was your mother getting married."

As the embraces moved on, they got cooler. And I knew I was getting to my vampire family. The Denali coven was here, along with the Amazon coven. I could remember Zafrina from my childhood, and was excited to see her again. When it was her turn to hug me, she showed me the events that just happened, letting me know how beautiful everything was.

I smiled and even though I didn't need to anymore, I took her hand and showed her my own views of the days events. We both giggled and hugged each other.

The party moved to the backyard as the sun set. I had a few friends from school here, and they were oblivious to the supernatural creatures around them, so we had to make sure no one sparkled while we were outside.

Jacob kept his arms around me, which was fine by me. I liked having them there.

"Hey, Hey! Look who finally made their way out to the backyard!" Uncle Emmett stood behind the DJ booth with Derek. They both waved when Jacob and I looked in their direction. "For the first time, ever, I'm pleased to announce Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!" The crowd erupted in applause again as Jacob and I walked out to the middle of the dance floor. They quieted down when the music started, and Jacob spun me around the dance floor.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Black?"

"I feel like I'm flying." I sighed.

"Glad I'm not the only one." He laughed, bending down to kiss me. I could see flashes of light from all around me. People were taking pictures.

We danced until the song was over, both of us unwilling to let the other go.

Jacob loosened his grip when my dad walked out onto the dance floor. He immediately handed me off to him, and my dad twirled me around the dance floor.

"Dancing with you is a lot easier than anyone else here." I giggled as my dad held my hand in the air and I twirled around. The flashing of the cameras went quickly, trying to get every movement my father and I made.

"You're quite a dancer yourself, definitely get that from me."

"Mom can dance."

"Now."

I nodded. He had a point.

"I didn't think I was going to make it through today."

I stretched my neck to kiss his cheek. "And yet here you are."

"You mean the world to me, you know that, right?"

"Yes, dad, I know."

"The house is going to be too quiet without you. I've gotten too used to a little girl running around."

"I haven't been little for years, dad." I laughed at him.

"Shh… don't burst my bubble." He winked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He slid his feet under mine and I smiled up at him. I kicked my heels off and stood on the tops of his feet as he danced. I placed the memory I had of him dancing with me this way when I was little. He grinned widely as he lived in the moment I was showing him.

When our dance was over I found Jacob in the crowd, talking with both his sisters. Now would have been the time he would dance with his mother, and I could tell by the look on all three of their faces that they were missing her.

Jacob walked swiftly over to my mom and held his hand out. They both glanced at my dad.

"You're going to take both of my girls?" My dad smiled. He nodded at them and my mom followed him out onto the dance floor.

The night progressed smoothly. It couldn't have been more perfect. The wedding I had always dreamed of was right in front of me. My dream had come true and it was all thanks to my parents.

Jacob and I were escorted over to the cake and I knew it was going to be a mess. I had warned Jacob not to ruin my dress, but he just laughed at me.

I grabbed the knife and Jacob placed his hands over mine, guiding it into the cake. Before we moved any further, Jacob shook out a cloth napkin and tucked it into the top of my dress.

"You said you didn't want me to ruin it." He winked. Everyone laughed and clapped at him.

"Be nice!" I warned.

We placed the cake on the plate and Jacob held it in his right hand as he took some of the cake in his left. Everyone cheered him on as he brought his hand closer to my mouth. I leaned away from him as he got closer, trying to follow the movement of his hand with my mouth. I heard the plate being sat on the table beside us and I gasped, trying to jump out of Jacob's reach. Everyone cheered and whistled, urging Jacob on. His now free right hand grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into him. His left hand smashed into my face, cutting off my scream.

I couldn't wait for my turn any more and grabbed a handful of cake, immediately shoving it into his face. I laughed as his tongue came out and he tried licking at the smeared cake on his face. Before I could wipe my face clean, glasses were clinking and Jacob took my face in his hands, crushing his lips to mine.

Jacob took my hand and we ran towards the house to get cleaned up.

"We're timing you!" Uncle Emmett's voice echoed through the speakers. I turned in time to see my dad and mom both slap his arm at the same time.

Jacob shut us in the upstairs bathroom. His arms wrapped around me as soon as the door was shut. He spun us so my back was pressed against the door.

"Jacob," I panted. "People. Outside. Vampires can hear us."

"Sorry," he mumbled, moving his mouth to my neck. His tongue cleaned the icing that was there.

"I mean it." My voice squeaked.

He chuckled and leaned away from me. "I can't help it, you taste good." He swept his finger across my chin, swiping up some icing, and touched my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him feed me the icing.

He bit his bottom lip, a deep growl in his throat. His lips met mine hungrily.

"We have to wait." I gasped, trying desperately to keep focus on the amount of people that could hear us in here.

"I'm tired of waiting." Jacob growled against my neck.

"Jake."

"Okay, okay. I'm fine."

I nodded and finished wiping off my face. Jacob followed and stood frozen as I opened the bathroom door.

"Coming?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not at the moment."

I laughed and nodded. "See you outside." I said and left him to calm himself down.

When Jacob met me back outside we sat down as my father stood up, proposing a toast. My tears were already threatening to spill over. I was grateful that my friends from school were gone for the night. He didn't have to hold anything back.

"I'd like to say a few words to my daughter and her new… husband. Renesmee Carlie, you are the most magnificent young woman. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect little girl. I do admit that I was terrified of who you would be, but then again, what father isn't terrified of that?" He looked around at my vampire family and they chuckled softly at him. My mom rolled her eyes. "My life was destined for hell, but you came barging into my world and turned it all around. From the moment I heard your thoughts, I knew you were going to be something special. The amount of love you held for both your mother and I was not something that would come from a monster. To watch you grow up was the best part of my life. Thank you, honey, for bringing out the best in me. I wish both you and Jacob the best of luck. Your future is bright in front of you, and I look forward to watching your happiness grow. Jacob, I trust that I put her in good hands and I know I don't ever have to second guess that. Leave it to one little girl to demolish centuries of hate between our kind. I stand here, Jacob, welcoming you into our family with pride. To Renesmee and Jacob, may you be happy forever more."

"Renesmee and Jacob!" Cheers and glasses clinking surrounded me. I darted towards my dad, throwing myself into his arms.

"Thank you." I said through my tears.

"I meant it all, Ness."

I nodded, letting him know I knew what he meant.

I was then escorted out to the middle of the dance floor and Alyssa placed her hands on my shoulders to force me down onto the chair.

I held my breath as Jacob's hands found my ankle. His eyes locked with mine as he brought his hands up my leg. He dipped both his index fingers under the garter and slid it down my leg. He lifted my foot up and kissed my ankle before slipping the garter off. He stood and flung it towards the waiting men. Derek caught it and dropped it, wiping his hands on his pants as if he touched something slimy. Everyone laughed at him.

I threw my bouquet and Alyssa caught it. She jumped around and kissed Seth.

This would have been the time we left on our honeymoon, but I wasn't quite sure where that was going to be.

"One more thing." My dad's voice boomed through the speakers. He stood with my mom beside him. "Can I please have the newlyweds front and center?"

Jacob and I walked through the crowd towards my parents.

My mom took the microphone from my dad and touched both mine and Jacob's cheek before she spoke. "I love you both, so much. Your father and I put this together months ago." She said, placing an envelope in my hand. I opened it, pulling out brochures and a travel guide.

"No way!" I shrieked. "This is why I'm going to be late for classes?" I asked, looking back down at everything I would ever need to travel the world. Just as I always dreamed of doing.

"Start wherever you want and end wherever you want. Everything is paid for." My mom informed us.

"And if you want to do more shopping… which I know my daughter well enough…" My dad smiled, handing Jacob another envelope. "This was always said to be put away for Renesmee, but we knew she wouldn't hold a future on her own. There is a bank card for both of you. It's your account, do with it what you like."

"I have a job, Edward." Jacob muttered.

"I know that, add to it if you like. This is just mine and Bella's way of helping you get started."

Jacob snorted. "C'mon, Edward, there's enough in there to run this country for years."

My dad shrugged.

"I don't think I could take off the whole summer to travel -" My mom placed her hand over Jacob's mouth to silence him.

"I took care of that. You're due back to work when Renesmee is going back to school. Don't worry about a thing. Go, have fun."

"Oh, one more thing." My dad pointed to my grandpa Swan, and he hurried over to us. He handed both Jacob and I two plane tickets. "Sue, Billy, and I wanted to contribute, too."

"Thank you grandpa! Thanks Billy!"

"Yeah, thanks, Dad, and Charlie."

We both said thank you to Sue as well, and I was escorted to change for the flight.

I ran down the stairs in my while sundress, and hurried back into Jacob's waiting arms.

We ran through the rice storm as we hurried over to the limo that was taking us to the airport.

I turned before getting into the limo and waved at my family. I caught sight of my parents, and found my feet rushing towards them once again.

"I love you both. See you in a few months."

"Call us."

"Promise!" I said and they both kissed my cheeks. I hugged the tightly and hurried back to Jacob.

Inside the limo it was quiet. I smiled when Jacob rolled up the black shield that kept us and the driver separate.

Jacob reached around me and grabbed the bottle of champagne. He popped it open and poured both of us a small glass of it.

"To our past and our new future." Jacob clinked his glass with mine. I took a sip and shuddered. "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Just has a funny taste, that's all." I said and put my glass down.

I slid into Jacob's side and kissed his neck. His hands gripped at my dress. "Don't rip it." I reminded him, giggling against his neck.

"I'll do my best." His voice shook.

I flung my leg over his lap and sat, facing him. His arms locked around me, keeping me against him. And so our honeymoon began and would last for months.


End file.
